LOTS : Looking Over The Stars
by vicky07
Summary: Clarke, une jeune femme de 22 ans, débarque sur le campus de l'Université de Colombie Britannique quelques semaines après le début la rentrée. Fuyant un passé douloureux, elle se retrouve à partager sa chambre avec une jeune femme aussi intrigante que déroutante. Et si derrière cette mystérieuse colocataire se trouvait l'espoir auquel elle ne voulait plus croire ? - AU CLEXA -
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers :_

 _Les noms des personnages principaux, tout comme leur apparence physique, et certains noms de lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tirés d'une série télé bien connue de la plupart d'entre vous : The 100._

 _Outre ces éléments, leur personnalité, leur histoire et l'univers dans lequel ces personnages évoluent sont complètement différents et fictifs, bien que certains lieux et certains événements soient fortement inspirés de la réalité._

 _Ce récit raconte l'histoire de deux jeunes femmes que les aléas de la vie vont rapprocher. Issues de milieux bien différents, elles vont pourtant devoir apprendre à cohabiter. La vie n'épargne personne, et c'est parfois grâce à des rencontres inattendues que l'on trouve les réponses à nos questions, même les plus difficiles :_

 _Clarke, une jeune femme de 22 ans, débarque sur le campus de l'Université de Colombie Britannique quelques semaines après le début la rentrée. Fuyant un passé douloureux, elle se retrouve à partager sa chambre avec une jeune femme aussi intrigante que déroutante. Et si derrière cette mystérieuse colocataire se trouvait l'espoir auquel elle ne voulait plus croire ? Et si finalement, la personne qui pensait aider l'autre était celle qui avait le plus besoin d'aide ?_

 _NB : Ce récit est une fanfiction Clexa. L'action se déroule dans notre monde, à notre époque, il n'y a donc ni cerf à deux têtes, ni gorille géant et pas nom plus d'IA sur-développée, cependant il est possible que quelques scènes à caractère érotique puisse troubler l'esprit des plus sensible. Il ne sera pas non plus question de fin du monde et de meurtres de masse, mais simplement d'une romance entre deux femmes._

 _L'histoire se découpe en plusieurs parties, elles-même découpées en différents chapitres qui seront publiés de façon régulière. Afin de lancer l'histoire, je publierais un chapitre par semaine durant tout le mois d'août, avant de prendre un rythme de croisière un peu plus lent à partir de début septembre d'un chapitre tous les 15 jours._

 _Je tiens à remercier l'amie qui m'a pousser à publier cette histoire sur laquelle elle m'a vu travailler depuis plus d'un an déjà. Ses encouragements et ses conseils m'ont été précieux. Je remercie aussi ma beta-reader pour son super travail de relecture!_

 _J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire, alors bonne lecture !_

* * *

I

 **I** nspirer profondément, expirer lentement. Enfin je respire ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir respiré depuis une éternité. Je déteste les endroits confinés, encore plus lorsqu'ils sont bondés de monde, et après près de 19h de vol, quand je sors enfin de l'aéroport, j'ai l'impression de respirer pour la toute première fois.

L'air est doux. Il sent à la fois la forêt de sapins mais aussi quelque part l'océan, même si d'où je suis je ne peux voir ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ferme les yeux et reprends une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Une nouvelle vie commence, loin de tout, de ma famille, de mes amis. Je suis seule, dans une ville que je ne connais pas, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sens enfin libre, comme déchargée de toute cette oppression constante qui m'entourait là-bas.

Depuis la vitre de mon taxi, j'observe et mémorise chaque détail de ce qui m'entoure. Vancouver est une jolie ville, la verdure est partout et les gens qui marchent dans la rue semblent tous heureux d'être là. En ce début de mois de septembre il fait beau et même si le soleil commence à descendre dans le ciel, il fait encore très bon.

Le taxi traverse une zone résidentielle paisible avant d'atteindre une zone commerciale un peu plus vivante. Il bifurque sur la gauche et après quelques intersections j'aperçois enfin l'océan sur ma droite. Des gens sont installés sur la plage, certains jouant au volley, d'autre profitant simplement du doux soleil de cette fin de journée et d'autre encore se baignant. La plage semble interminable. Progressivement les bâtiments de l'autre côté de la route se font de moins en moins nombreux, laissant place à une magnifique forêt de conifères.

Les fenêtres ouvertes, je ferme les yeux une nouvelle fois pour profiter de ce mélange d'odeurs si agréable. Lorsque je les rouvre, la plage a disparu et j'aperçois un peu plus loin de grands bâtiments. Le taxi s'arrête devant l'un d'eux. Le chauffeur descend en premier et récupère mon sac dans le coffre avant de repartir, me laissant là, au pied de cette fontaine sur laquelle des lettres semblent flotter, m'indiquant ma destination finale : Université de Colombie Britannique.

* * *

 **A** près avoir récupéré mon emploi du temps, un plan du campus et les clefs de ma chambre, j'arrive enfin devant le bâtiment des chambres universitaires. Je m'arrête devant la porte portant le numéro 207 et je vérifie une dernière fois sur mes clefs qu'il s'agisse bien de la bonne chambre. Je frappe à la porte mais n'obtiens aucune réponse alors je déverrouille la serrure et pousse la porte.

La chambre est vide. En face de moi se trouve une grande fenêtre dont la vue semble porter au bout du monde. D'ici, on peut voir l'océan et même deviner une plage en contrebas cachée par une courte bande de forêt. Au loin, le soleil donne l'impression de flotter paisiblement sur l'océan, offrant un spectacle saisissant. J'ouvre la fenêtre pour faire entrer cet air si parfumé et en profiter le plus longtemps possible, comme s'il pouvait disparaître à tout moment. En cet instant précis, je ne regrette pas une seule seconde d'avoir quitté mon ancienne vie pour venir prendre un nouveau départ ici.

Je me retourne vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Sur ma droite, la chambre semble habitée ou presque. Le lit, dont la tête est appuyée contre le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée, est fait. Trois bougies sont installées sur la table de nuit et des livres de cours sont soigneusement rangés sur le bureau juste à côté de moi. Ce sont les seules traces de vie. Tout le reste semble terriblement neutre et dépourvu d'âme. Aucun objet personnel ne semble trouver sa place ici, pas même une photo, des vêtements ou une paire de chaussures. A croire que personne ne vit réellement. Je reporte mon attention sur la seconde partie de la pièce qui se trouve à ma gauche. Elle ressemble à l'autre moitié de la chambre comme son image dans un miroir. . Un petit lit pour une personne au bout duquel se trouve un bureau vide et à mi-chemin entre le lit et le bureau, une armoire en bois blanc. La seule différence notable est l'absence de draps sur le lit, de bougies sur la table de nuit et de livres sur le bureau.

Malgré le côté très épuré de cette chambre et la grande fenêtre ouverte juste derrière moi, j'ai vraiment besoin de sortir prendre l'air. Je laisse donc ma valise au pied de mon lit et j'attrape juste mon sac à dos qui contient tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment : un paquet de cookies, mon carnet de croquis et mes crayons.

Avant de sortir de la chambre, je dépose mon téléphone dans le tiroir de mon bureau et je jette un coup d'œil à la montre à mon poignet. J'hésite un instant avant de la détacher et de la poser dans le tiroir à côté de mon téléphone. De toute façon elle ne donne plus l'heure depuis quelques mois maintenant. Par réflexe je passe mes doigts sur mon poignet là où se trouvait la montre il y a encore quelques secondes, comme pour gommer le souvenir de sa présence. C'est peine perdue, surtout quand je vois la marque de bronzage qu'elle m'a laissé.

Je referme le tiroir et attrape le plan du campus que j'ai récupéré un peu plus tôt. Je le range dans la poche de ma veste. On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait bien m'être utile étant donné mes capacités d'orientation plus que médiocres et la taille du campus !

* * *

 **Ç** a doit bien faire une heure maintenant que je suis installée sur la plage à admirer et retranscrire sur papier le coucher de soleil. Maintenant qu'il a complètement disparu au fond de l'océan, l'humidité et la fraîcheur commencent à se faire sentir. Je donne un dernier coup de crayon avant de ranger mon carnet de croquis dans mon sac. Il est temps de remonter sur le campus et de regagner ma chambre. Demain les cours commencent tôt et je dois encore ranger et préparer mes affaires. Sans compter qu'il va certainement falloir que je gravisse les quelques trois cents marches que j'ai dû descendre plus tôt pour atteindre cette plage, et si je ne veux pas me retrouver perdue dans la nuit noire sans repères ni téléphone, il serait temps d'y aller.

La porte de la chambre n'est pas verrouillée et de la lumière filtre en-dessous. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'entre sans même prendre la peine de frapper pour m'annoncer. Ça ne me ressemble pas, mais j'ai croisé tellement peu de monde sur le campus et sur la plage depuis mon arrivée que j'ai presque l'impression d'être seule ici et je ne pense pas une seconde que je peux déranger quelqu'un. Evidemment la présence de ma colocataire arrêtée juste derrière la porte me rappelle vite à l'ordre : il y a bien quelqu'un qui partage cette chambre avec moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait plantée là juste derrière la porte, visiblement à fixer ma valise, mais mon entrée soudaine semble avoir attiré son attention. Elle se retourne brusquement vers moi, me fixant du même air étrange qu'elle adressait à ma valise quelques secondes plus tôt. Au vu de la surprise que je lis sur son visage, elle ne devait pas être au courant de mon arrivée ou peut-être avait-elle juste oublié. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle reste là à me dévisager sans prononcer un seul mot, alors je prends les devants :

\- Salut, je suis Clarke, ta nouvelle colocataire.

La surprise laisse alors place à de la perplexité mais son regard ne se détache pas du mien. Quelque chose qui me semble être de l'ennui voire de la frustration passe sur son visage. Je ne pensais pas que ma simple personne pouvait être responsable d'autant d'émotions différentes en si peu de temps. Surtout que la dernière chose qu'il me semble voir passer sur son visage n'est pas franchement positive. Ça commence bien.

\- Je suis nouvelle à UBC, je viens d'arriver. Je suis étudiante en médecine, tentai-je une nouvelle fois.

Toujours aucune réponse de sa part, mais son visage se détend enfin, laissant place à une expression aussi neutre que son côté de la chambre. Malgré ça, je ne peux que remarquer à quel point cette fille est jolie. Sans parler de son visage aux traits quasi parfaits, à la fois stricts et presque angéliques, elle a surtout de très jolis yeux d'un vert surprenant. C'est d'ailleurs là ce qui me met si mal à l'aise : ce regard vert qui n'a pas lâché le mien depuis que je suis entrée. Si au moins elle daignait me répondre, je me sentirais sûrement moins idiote à rester plantée là sur le palier de la porte de sa - ou plutôt de notre - chambre.

\- Bonsoir, moi c'est Lexa, lâche-t-elle enfin avant de se détourner pour se diriger vers son armoire.

L'intonation qu'elle a utilisée pour prononcer ces quelques mots est aussi neutre et froide que son expression lorsqu'elle me dévisageait quelques secondes auparavant.

Elle ouvre son armoire et en sort un flacon de gel douche, une serviette de toilette et une tenue de rechange. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarque qu'elle est en tenue de sport. Elle porte des leggings de sport noirs qui lui arrivent en-dessous des genoux et une brassière assortie. Même ses baskets sont noires et le brassard qui porte son téléphone également. Ses longs cheveux bruns et ondulés sont remontés négligemment en une queue de cheval. Quelques courtes mèches s'en échappent, venant caresser les courbes de son visage, le mettant encore un peu plus en valeur. C'est vraiment une très belle fille, qui pourrait certainement l'être encore plus si elle n'était pas aussi froide.

Absolument tout chez elle semble non pas terne, mais bel et bien froid. Sa chambre n'a ni couleur ni décoration, tout est parfaitement rangé et organisé, même les affaires dans son armoire sont de couleurs sombres et parfaitement ordonnées. Rien ne semble déborder chez cette fille – si ce n'est ces quelques mèches de cheveux - tout semble parfaitement réfléchi, calculé voire millimétré. Tout jusqu'au choix de ses mots quand elle parle et ses expressions faciales. Je crois même que la surprise que j'ai lue dans ses yeux l'espace d'une seconde à mon arrivée était une erreur qu'elle s'est bien vite attachée à rectifier en affichant ce masque dépourvu d'émotion qu'elle semble maîtriser à la perfection.

Elle retire ses baskets et son brassard, jetant en même temps un coup d'œil à son téléphone avant de le poser sur son bureau. Quand elle se retourne à nouveau vers moi, je me rends compte que je ne l'ai pas quittée des yeux pendant tout ce temps. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas bougé de l'encadrement de la porte. Si elle ne me prend pas déjà pour une folle, il serait peut-être temps que je fasse quelque chose avant qu'elle ne se pose de réelles questions sur ma santé mentale. Je reporte donc mon attention sur mon sac au pied de mon lit. Il faut que je range mes affaires, c'est ce que toute personne normale et saine d'esprit ferait maintenant, et non pas rester plantée au milieu de la porte à dévisager une inconnue, ce qui est plutôt malpoli. Sans un mot, j'entre complètement dans la chambre en prenant de soin de fermer la porte délicatement derrière moi et me dirige vers mon lit.

J'ai à peine le temps de déposer mon sac à dos sur mon bureau que ma nouvelle colocataire est déjà sortie de la chambre. La porte se referme, et je relâche tout l'air que mes poumons avaient retenu jusque là. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Visiblement, je ne suis pas tombée sur la colocataire la plus sociable de l'université.

* * *

 **J** e sors mon carnet de croquis de mon sac et observe le dessin du coucher de soleil que j'ai passé la soirée à réaliser. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas vraiment pris le temps de dessiner, et retrouver la sensation de la mine du crayon qui gratte le papier m'a fait un bien fou.

Je dépose le carnet sur ma table de chevet et entreprends de défaire ma valise pour ranger mes affaires. Je termine en un rien de temps. Volontairement je n'ai pris que le strict minimum quand je suis partie de chez moi. Je ne voulais pas que des souvenirs de mon ancienne vie viennent entacher le début de la nouvelle. Une fois mon lit fait et mes affaires pour le lendemain prêtes, je récupère le plan du campus dans la poche de ma veste pour essayer de le mémoriser et trouver l'amphithéâtre dans lequel je devrai me rendre demain matin.

C'est un vrai labyrinthe ! Le campus est immense et j'ai beau retourner la carte dans tous les sens, je suis incapable de mettre le doigt sur le bâtiment dans lequel j'ai cours demain.

La porte qui s'ouvre à côté de moi attire mon attention. Ma colocataire fait son entrée, toujours sans un mot. Pendant un instant je me demande même si je ne suis pas devenue invisible car elle passe juste à côté de moi avant de s'activer à ranger ses affaires sans me prêter la moindre attention. Décidément soit cette fille à un problème avec moi en particulier, soit elle a juste de gros problèmes de sociabilité en règle générale.

Je me reconcentre sur le plan du campus, avant de laisser tomber et de reposer le bout de papier sur ma table de chevet en soupirant. Demain j'irai demander à l'accueil, ça ira certainement plus vite.

Je ne sais pas si c'est que mon exaspération est tellement évidente qu'elle se ressent jusque de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais visiblement j'ai attiré l'attention de la personne qui partage cette chambre avec moi. Je ne suis peut être pas invisible finalement ?

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Légèrement surprise d'entendre le son de sa voix, je ne réponds pas immédiatement. Elle est assise à son bureau, un livre ouvert devant elle et un stylo à la main. Elle me regarde comme si elle attendait quelque chose de ma part. Quand ses sourcils se froncent d'un air perplexe, je me rends compte que je la dévisage encore et que je ne lui ai même pas répondu.

\- Oh, euh je cherchais l'amphithéâtre 63B dans lequel j'ai cours demain, mais visiblement il n'est pas indiqué sur le plan du campus qu'on m'a donné. J'irai demander à l'accueil demain matin, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle semble réfléchir un instant comme si elle jaugeait la situation.

\- J'ai cours dans le bâtiment C qui est juste en face. Si tu veux, tu pourras venir avec moi demain matin, je te montrerai ton bâtiment.

Je suis presque surprise. Déjà parce que c'est la première fois que je l'entends prononcer plus de quatre mots à la suite, et puis parce que j'ai presque l'impression que cet élan de courtoisie lui demande un effort considérable. Je crois même qu'elle s'est rendue compte de sa proposition en même temps qu'elle me parlait et qu'elle l'a regrettée presque aussitôt. Je ferais peut être mieux de refuser, ça lui rendrait sûrement service.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que son téléphone sonne. Elle regarde l'écran et la légère frustration qui assombrissait son visage quelques minutes plus tôt refait son apparition. Non, à ce niveau-là je pense qu'on ne parle même plus de frustration mais bien d'agacement. Pourtant elle décroche quand même et sort de la chambre en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière elle.

Je ne sais pas qui peut l'embêter à ce point. En tout cas ça devait être suffisamment important pour qu'elle décroche malgré tout. Si je devais parier, je dirais qu'il s'agit peut-être d'un petit ami trop présent ? Vu la plastique de cette fille, elle ne doit pas être seule, et si j'étais sa copine moi aussi je serais sûrement un peu trop possessive.

Je me lève de mon lit et vais chercher mon téléphone toujours dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il n'est pas très tard mais avec le trajet en avion et le décalage horaire, je suis épuisée. J'hésite un instant à envoyer un message à ma mère pour lui signifier que je suis bien installée mais je me ravise rapidement. Si elle veut de mes nouvelles, elle n'a qu'à m'en demander. Je repose mon téléphone et décide d'aller prendre ma douche pour me décrasser de cette longue journée avant d'aller dormir.

Je rassemble mes affaires de toilette et sors de la chambre pour me diriger vers la salle de bain commune au fond du couloir. Je m'attendais à voir ma colocataire de l'autre côté de la porte mais visiblement elle n'est pas là. J'hésite un instant à fermer la porte à clef mais je ne suis pas sûre que ma coloc ait pris les siennes avant de sortir. Je ne suis pas sûre non plus qu'elle apprécie de rester coincée à la porte de chez elle et devoir m'attendre pour rentrer. De toute façon je ne serai pas partie longtemps et le couloir est désert, il y a peu de chances qu'on vienne nous voler nos affaires. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir autour de moi avant de fermer la porte et de me diriger vers la salle de bain.

* * *

 **Q** uand je reviens dans la chambre Lexa n'est toujours pas rentrée, ou alors elle est déjà repartie. Je range rapidement mes affaires et m'installe sur mon lit. Je récupère mon carnet de croquis posé sur la petite table à côté de moi et quelques crayons. J'entreprends de mettre un peu de couleur au dessin réalisé quelques heures plus tôt sur la plage. Colorier m'a toujours détendue et c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin là tout de suite avant d'aller dormir.

Quand la porte s'ouvre de nouveau, je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour sentir le regard de Lexa qui pèse sur moi. J'essaie de focaliser toute mon attention sur mon dessin et non pas sur la fille qui se tient juste à côté de moi. Je ne suis définitivement plus invisible et je ne suis pas sûre de savoir si ça me plaît ou si j'aurais préféré le rester encore un peu. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle reprend rapidement ses esprits et poursuit sa route vers son bureau, qu'elle range de façon rapide et efficace. Tout retrouve sa place initiale en un rien de temps comme si elle n'y avait jamais touché.

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de cette fille. Un instant elle est froide comme la glace et l'instant d'après elle me propose son aide. Un instant je semble invisible à ses yeux et l'instant d'après j'attire suffisamment son attention pour qu'elle s'arrête quelques secondes et me regarde. Non vraiment, je n'arrive pas à la cerner. Pourtant je me rappelle sa proposition. Je pensais décliner l'offre poliment mais finalement je vais accepter. De toute façon, je n'ai aucune idée d'où je dois aller demain matin et que ça soit elle ou la femme de l'accueil, je vais avoir besoin que quelqu'un me guide jusqu'à mon amphithéâtre.

\- Au fait, merci pour ta proposition de tout à l'heure, ça serait avec plaisir.

Depuis son lit elle se retourne vers moi et quand je vois l'expression confuse sur son visage, je me dépêche d'ajouter :

\- Pour venir avec toi demain matin jusqu'à mon amphithéâtre.

Elle hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement sans dire un mot et en éteignant la petite lampe sur sa table de chevet, elle ajoute :

\- Je pars à 7h50.

Elle ne me regarde pas, alors je ne réponds pas. De toute façon ce n'était clairement pas une question de sa part, simplement une information sonnant presque comme une mise en garde. Visiblement la ponctualité est une notion qui lui tient très à cœur.

* * *

 **O** n quitte la chambre à 7h50 comme prévu. Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis que je me suis levée et visiblement elle ne compte pas en dire davantage sur le trajet. On traverse le campus, moi concentrée à enregistrer chaque bâtiment pour ne plus avoir besoin d'un guide la prochaine fois que je chercherai ma salle et elle, perdue dans ses pensée ou bien extrêmement concentrée sur quelque chose que je ne peux ni voir ni entendre.

Elle a beau être habillée de façon classique pour une étudiante – bien que son style soit savamment pensé et étudié pour ne pas faire ni trop habillé ni trop décontracté – elle dégage une telle prestance que je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place à ses côté. Malgré toute cette froideur qu'elle semble s'attacher à se donner, il émane de sa personne quelque chose qui force le respect, une sorte de force intérieure vraiment intimidante. J'ai l'impression que toutes les personnes que nous croisons sur le campus nous regardent en se demandant ce qu'une fille aussi banale que moi fait au côté d'une fille comme elle.

C'est sûrement pour cette raison que je reste à une distance peut-être un peu trop raisonnable d'elle. Juste quelques centimètres en retrait, comme si son aura m'empêchait de m'approcher davantage. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle marche vite et d'un pas décidé, ses pieds n'ayant plus besoin de sa tête pour trouver leur chemin et ses jambes fines et musclées entraînant son corps comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Elle dégage presque quelque chose de félin quand je la vois ainsi se déplacer : des mouvements vifs, précis, fluides et incroyablement contrôlés. Elle semble à la fois décontractée, sûre d'elle et prête à bondir à la moindre occasion. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne connaît pas la maladresse, elle semble bien trop agile pour ça.

Cette fille doit faire beaucoup de sport c'est certain. Hier soir n'était pas une exception. Elle ne fait pas partie de ces filles qui vont courir une fois par mois quand le temps est clément et qu'elles estiment avoir trop abusé des sucreries la veille. Non, elle, c'est une vrai sportive, j'en ai la certitude. D'ailleurs si le sport fait cet effet à tous le monde, je devrais peut être penser à m'y mettre ? J'ai toujours détesté le sport. Je préfère rester chez moi devant un bon film avec une pizza plutôt que d'aller transpirer et souffrir de courbatures les jours suivant. Mais si le sport peut me sculpter le même corps qu'elle et me permettre de me déplacer avec autant de grâce et d'aisance, alors je devrais peut être sérieusement revoir mes priorités.

J'essaie tant bien que mal de détourner mon attention d'elle pour me reconcentrer sur ce qui m'entoure et pouvoir faire le trajet retour sans me perdre. Je me force à relever les yeux et mon regard se fixe sur le drapeau canadien qui flotte dans l'air devant moi, camouflant partiellement les montagnes en arrière-plan. Le tableau est sublime et quand Lexa s'immobilise devant moi, je manque de la percuter.

Malgré l'expression trop neutre pour être naturelle de son visage, son regard sur moi est si intense qu'il me fait reculer d'un pas pour remettre une distance raisonnable entre nous. Mal à l'aise, je détourne rapidement les yeux, me forçant à regarder autour de moi. Il faut être honnête, je n'ai aucune idée d'où nous sommes et de comment nous somme arrivées ici. Le retour s'annonce compliqué. Nous somme arrêtées devant un grand bâtiment gris qui semble à la fois ancien de par son architecture mais trop propre et trop neuf pour avoir l'âge qu'il veut nous faire croire.

\- C'est ici, dit-elle en jetant un regard vers le bâtiment gris. C'est le bâtiment B. L'amphithéâtre 63 se trouve au rez-de-chaussée, sur ta droite à l'entrée.

Cette fois c'est moi qui reste sans voix, et je me contente de hocher la tête pour lui signifier que j'ai bien saisi ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Lorsqu'elle détache son attention de moi et esquisse un mouvement dans la direction opposée pour rejoindre son propre bâtiment, je retrouve l'usage de la parole.

\- Merci, lançai-je avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

Elle se tourne de nouveau vers moi et ses yeux verts accrochent les miens. Je ne sais pas si j'ai rêvé, mais il me semble avoir aperçu une lueur de bienveillance au fond de ses iris et peut être même un début de sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Impossible de l'affirmer avec certitude cependant, car immédiatement après son visage s'est refermé, se couvrant de son habituel masque impassible avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le bâtiment juste en face du mien.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici donc le chapitre 2._

 _Merci à tous pour les review encourageants, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent déjà cette histoire!_

 _Bonne lecture et à lundi prochain pour découvrir le chapitre 3._

* * *

II-

 **U** n petit groupe d'étudiants discutent avec M. Jaha, notre professeur qui vient juste de terminer son cours. Je serais bien allée lui poser quelques questions, principalement pour savoir s'il m'était possible de récupérer les derniers cours que j'ai loupés suite à mon arrivée un peu tardive sur le campus, mais je ne veux pas me faire remarquer par les autres élèves. J'entreprends de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac en prenant exagérément mon temps. J'espère que les étudiants auront tous quitté l'amphithéâtre avant que je n'aie fini mon petit manège, sinon la situation risque de devenir gênante.

\- Tu es nouvelle, non ? lance une voix enjouée derrière moi.

Je me retourne en priant intérieurement pour que ces mots ne me soient pas destinés. Perchée sur la rangée juste au-dessus de moi, une fille aux yeux gris pétillants me fixe. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses, son visage doux et le sourire accroché à ses lèvres, elle m'est tout de suite sympathique. D'ailleurs son sourire est contagieux puisqu'un autre plus timide vient s'afficher sur mes lèvres en réponse au sien. Tant pis pour mon objectif d'invisibilité, je peux bien faire l'effort d'échanger quelques mots avec une autre étudiante, non ?

\- Oui, je suis arrivée hier soir. Je voulais demander les cours des semaines passées à M. Jaha mais visiblement il est déjà bien occupé, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil en bas de l'amphithéâtre où le professeur semble toujours en grande discussion avec les étudiants.

\- Je te prêterai les miens si tu veux, lance-t-elle sans hésitation. Tu as faim ? Moi je meurs de faim ! Si le cœur t'en dit, tu peux venir manger avec mes amis et moi, je te montrerai où manger le meilleur fish & chips du campus !

Maintenant qu'elle le souligne, c'est vrai que je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier soir et je commence sérieusement à avoir faim. Sans compter que je ne souviens même pas avoir croisé une cafétéria ou tout autre endroit servant de la nourriture sur ma route ce matin.

\- Hum, oui avec plaisir, je crois que moi aussi je meurs de faim.

Et comme pour confirmer mes dires, mon estomac ponctue ma phrase d'un léger gargouillement.

\- Je vois ça, dit-elle en rigolant doucement. En fait, moi c'est Octavia, et toi ?

\- Clarke

\- Enchantée, Clarke ! Allez viens, on va aller se remplir le ventre de poisson frit ! conclut-elle avec un hochement de tête en direction de la porte.

* * *

 **S** ur le trajet de la cafétéria, Octavia me raconte toutes les choses qu'elle juge soit disant indispensables à connaître sur le campus. Quelques anecdotes historiques, quelques bons plans, les lieux où il faut être et ceux qu'il faut surtout éviter, j'ai même droit à quelques potins sur des personnes que je ne connais absolument pas. Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas tout à fait concentrée sur tout ce qu'elle me raconte. Mon esprit et mon regard sont plus occupés à observer tout ce qui m'entoure. Je reconnais certains bâtiments croisés ce matin et j'en découvre de nouveaux. J'essaie d'enregistrer le plus d'informations possible pour me repérer, ce campus est une vraie ville à lui tout seul !

Je ralentis et m'arrête presque devant un immense bâtiment, certainement le plus grand et le plus ancien du campus. Octavia a dû se rendre compte que je ne la suivais plus parce qu'elle s'arrête également et se retourne vers moi :

\- C'est la bibliothèque. Pas le meilleur endroit pour s'éclater si tu veux mon avis, mais c'est vrai que ça a de la gueule vu d'ici. Allez viens, je vais te présenter.

Sur ces mots elle m'attrape par le poignet et m'entraîne dans la direction opposée à la bibliothèque. C'est à ce moment-là que je remarque le petit groupe de jeunes qui nous font signe de l'autre côté de la route.

\- Salut tout le monde, je vous présente Clarke. Elle vient d'arriver, je lui ai proposé de manger avec nous.

Autant pour ma mission d'invisibilité, pour le coup c'est complètement raté ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ce repas ? Comme à chaque fois qu'on parle de nourriture, c'est certainement mon estomac qui a décidé à la place de mon cerveau. Parfois je hais vraiment cet estomac !

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que tout le monde me salue déjà.

\- Clarke, je te présente Monty, Harper, Finn, Atom, Zoé, Jasper, Nathan et Bryan.

Elle a prononcé les noms tellement vite que je ne suis même pas sûre de tous les avoir entendus. De toute façon je ne les retiendrai jamais tous du premier coup. Ne sachant trop quoi dire, je me contente de quelque chose de court, simple et efficace :

\- Salut.

Je fais des efforts, vraiment, mais ma sociabilité actuelle a ses limites, et mon salut est tellement discret que je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils l'aient tous entendu. Au moins on ne me reprochera pas d'être impolie.

\- On passe à table, sinon on n'aura plus que les chips de notre fish & chips !

A en juger par sa carrure, celui que je crois être Atom doit être un sportif et comme tout bon sportif qui se respecte, pour lui la nourriture semble sacrée ! Je sens qu'on devrait bien s'entendre tous les deux, surtout que grâce à son intervention tout le monde a détourné son attention de moi pour se concentrer sur son estomac.

Atom ouvre la porte et toute la petite bande s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas une cafétéria à proprement parler mais plutôt une sorte de bar-restaurant. Juste derrière la porte sur la gauche se trouve un grand bar en bois derrière lequel sont rangées tout un tas de bouteilles en tous genres. En face du bar, à droite de la porte sont installées quelques petites tables hautes déjà toute occupées par des étudiants. La salle est comme divisée en deux par deux gros pylônes en acier qui semblent séparer le coin « bar » du coin « restaurant ». De ce côté-ci de la salle, des tables tout ce qu'il y a de plus classiques sont installées, encadrées de banquettes, laissant la place à trois ou quatre personnes de s'asseoir de chaque côté. Au bout de certaines tables des chaises ont été rajoutées, permettant à quelques personnes de plus de s'installer.

Atom et un autre garçon de la bande se dirigent directement vers le bar pendant que les autres s'installent à une grande table tout au fond de la salle. Je suis Octavia pendant que ceux qui doivent être Monty et Harper – ou Zoé, je ne suis pas très sûre - récupèrent deux chaises supplémentaires qu'ils installent au bout de la table.

En les observant s'installer et interagir je me demande s'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. Ça m'en a tout l'air mais je m'abstiens de demander pour éviter de reporter l'attention sur moi. C'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie en ce moment. .

En tout cas ils semblent déjà avoir leurs petites habitudes ici puisque chacun prend sa place comme si son nom était gravé dessus. Monty entre Jasper et Harper, elle-même à côté de Zoé sur l'une des banquettes. En face Nathan, Bryan – ou l'inverse - et Octavia qui m'invite à prendre place à côté d'elle.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Atom et l'autre garçon – qui par déduction doit être Finn si je ne me suis pas trompée - refont leur apparition avec chacun deux paniers dans les mains : l'un avec le poisson et l'autre avec les frites. Ils déposent tout ça au centre de la table avant de prendre place sur les deux chaises restantes.

Tout le monde commence à piocher dans les paniers et les discussions partent dans tous les sens. Je suis ravie d'échapper à l''interrogatoire spécial « nouvelle ». Je les regarde parler, débattre, rigoler, se taquiner. Il règne une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale que je n'ai plus connue depuis longtemps. J'avais presque oublié ce qu'était une famille, parce que oui, à cet instant c'est l'impression qu'ils donnent quand je les regarde : on dirait qu'ils font tous partie d'une même et grande famille.

\- Et sinon Clarke, si tu nous parlais un peu de toi, qu'est ce que tu viens faire à UBC ?

La question vient de ma droite. Je lève les yeux de mon morceau de poisson pour voir qui a osé troubler ma tranquillité. Au bout de la table, Finn a le regard fixé sur moi. Heureusement, il semble être le seul à faire attention à moi, tous les autres étant plongés dans des discussions animées.

J'avale difficilement ma bouchée et bois un verre d'eau avant de lui répondre. Peut-être que j'espère gagner du temps, que ces quelques secondes lui feront oublier ma présence ? Quoi qu'il en soit son regard ne m'a pas lâchée dans l'attente d'une réponse de ma part.

\- Je viens étudier la médecine.

Dis-je le plus simplement du monde, en priant pour que les questions s'arrêtent là, même si je n'y crois pas une seconde.

\- Vu ton accent, tu ne viens pas du coin. C'est quoi, la côte Est des Etats-Unis ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que les gens viennent poser des questions ? Je comprends qu'il veuille sûrement être poli en m'intégrant au groupe et à la conversation, ou peut-être juste essayer de faire connaissance. C'est gentil de sa part, mais très franchement, je n'ai pas envie de parler de moi et encore moins de tout ce qui précède mon arrivée au Canada.

\- Non, en fait c'est l'Australie.

Des réponses simples, courtes et efficaces sans s'étaler sur les détails, peut-être qu'avec ça il comprendra et finira par se tourner vers quelqu'un de plus éloquent que moi. Pour éviter d'avoir à m'étendre sur la question et me donner un peu plus de contenance je mords dans mon poisson frit. Fin de la discussion.

\- Waouh, l'Australie ! Mais ça doit être génial.

Et voilà, j'ai attiré l'attention d'Octavia qui a parlé bien trop fort et maintenant c'est toute la petite bande qui a les yeux rivés sur moi. Génial ! Comme si j'avais besoin, ou même envie, de ça.

Heureusement pour moi, Finn semble avoir compris ma gêne quant au sujet sensible de l'Australie et il change subtilement la direction de la discussion.

\- Tu es bien loin de chez toi. Tu vis sur le campus ou tu as pris un appartement en ville ?

\- Je partage une chambre en colocation dans le dortoir universitaire. Dis-je en me forçant à prendre un air détaché et en me concentrant plus que nécessaire sur le morceau de poisson entre mes doigts.

\- En colocation avec qui ? demande Octavia, curieuse. Peut-être qu'on la connaît.

En repensant à ma colocataire, je revois son air froid et ses yeux verts magnétiques. Cette fille est un vrai mystère, alors après tout c'est vrai que s'ils la connaissent, peut-être que je pourrais réussir à obtenir quelques informations ? Qui est-elle ? Que fait-elle ? Pourquoi est-elle si… glaciale ? Et puis, ça me permet de détourner le sujet de la conversation de ma personne et ce n'est pas plus mal.

\- Une certaine Lexa. Tu la connais ?

\- Tu partages ta chambre avec Lexa ? Lexa Wood ?

Vu la surprise que je lis sur son visage et la façon dont elle a prononcé son nom, je devine aisément que cette fille ne lui est pas inconnue. D'ailleurs vu la tête de toutes les personnes assises autour de cette table, je suppose que tout le monde la connaît. Je ne suis pas certaine par contre de saisir si c'est une bonne chose ou non. Elle a prononcé son nom comme celui d'un personnage mythique qu'on redoute et qu'on admire à la fois, pas comme celui de la fille la plus sympa du campus et j'avoue que ça ne m'inspire pas franchement confiance.

\- Je ne connais pas son nom de famille, mais je suppose qu'il n'y a pas trente Lexa sur le campus ?

\- Une magnifique brune aux yeux d'émeraude ? Non en effet il n'y en a pas trente.

\- Tu la connais bien ?

\- Tout le monde la connaît sur le campus, tu t'en rendras vite compte.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! D'ailleurs, tu es certainement une des mieux placées pour avoir des infos croustillantes sur la mystérieuse miss Wood. Ne me dis pas que ton Lincoln ne te balance pas quelques infos de temps en temps ?

\- Ok Jasper, déjà ce n'est pas "mon" Lincoln… Bon ok, c'est mon Lincoln, et oui j'ai eu le droit à quelques histoires qui remontent à leur jeunesse, mais là n'est pas le sujet.

\- Ce qu'Octavia ne te dit pas, c'est que Lincoln, "l'ami" d'Octavia, n'est autre que le cousin de Lexa.

\- On s'en fout, Zoé ! Nous ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est les petites histoires imparfaites de madame parfaite !

\- Non, ce que Clarke veut probablement savoir, c'est avec qui elle partage sa chambre.

\- Euh… En réalité je n'ai rien…

\- Ok, alors ce que tu doit savoir, c'est que Lexa est une sorte de star ici. Ses parents sont les fondateurs de l'empire Wood, une multinationale, et Lexa en a hérité à leur mort il y a quelques années Forcément la mort accidentelle des fondateurs Wood a fait beaucoup de bruit et leur fille unique s'est retrouvée sous les feux des projecteurs du jour au lendemain. Depuis elle est encore plus coincée et plus flippante qu'avant.

\- Ta gueule Jasper ! Si tu avais ne serait-ce que la moitié du poids de l'héritage qu'elle porte sur ses épaules, toi aussi tu serais certainement beaucoup moins fun, alors si tu ne peux pas montrer au moins un peu de respect, essaie de ne pas trop l'ouvrir, ok?

\- Ouh… Attention, Zoé sort les griffes. Tu as l'air de bien la connaître, on t'écoute alors : qui est la fameuse Lexa Wood?

\- Je ne la connais pas. Comme tout le monde, je ne sais que ce que nous racontent les médias, alors… Allez savoir ce qui est vrai. La seul chose que je sais, c'est qu'avant l'accident elle avait l'air beaucoup plus… Vivante. Maintenant on ne la voit presque plus, elle semble complètement obnubilée par ses études. Elle vit dans une sorte de bulle stérile où seule la réussite semble avoir sa place. Je suppose qu'elle essaie de se préparer au mieux pour être à la hauteur quand elle aura l'âge de prendre les commandes de l'entreprise. Enfin, c'est ce que je ferais moi en tout cas.

\- Si ses parents sont morts et qu'elle n'a pas l'âge pour gérer la boîte, qui s'en occupe ?

\- Je crois que c'est le conseiller ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Oui, Lincoln m'a parlé d'un certain Titus, un très bon ami de la famille depuis longtemps. Je crois que c'est lui qui est aux commandes en attendant, c'était le conseiller du père de Lexa à l'époque, il connaît bien l'entreprise.

\- Allez O', t'as pas une petite anecdote pour nous ? Je suis sûr que t'en as plein.

\- Ok, mais écoute bien parce que c'est la première et la seule que tu auras ! Il paraît qu'avant l'accident de ses parents, Lexa était une jeune fille pleine de vie voire un peu trop téméraire parfois. Une fois, elle avait décidé qu'elle voulait sauter dans l'eau du haut d'une falaise. Lincoln avait refusé parce que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux mais elle avait insisté en le mettant au défi. Au final il avait sauté et Lexa l'avait suivi, mais une vague un peu plus violente l'avait bousculée et elle s'était blessée à l'épaule sur un des rochers. Quand ils sont rentrés, elle avait dû avoir des points de suture et le bras en écharpe pendant plusieurs jours. Lincoln s'était fait méchamment gronder parce qu'étant l'aîné il aurait dû la raisonner et l'empêcher de sauter. Il lui en avait beaucoup voulu pour ça d'ailleurs. Maintenant il en rigole quand il raconte cette histoire mais je crois que s'il aime autant la raconter, c'est parce que sa cousine lui manque. Elle s'est détachée de tout le monde après l'accident de ses parents : de ses amis et même de sa famille.

J'imagine une petite fille brune aux longs cheveux et aux grands yeux verts qui lui dévorent le visage, pleine de vie et de malice, en train de s'amuser et de rire. J'en ai un pincement au cœur quand je repense à la jeune femme qui partage ma chambre et qui est bien loin de l'image de cette fillette innocente et insouciante.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, tout le monde ici la connaît et connaît son histoire ?

\- Disons que sur le campus elle est connue comme l'héritière de l'empire Wood. La mort tragique de ses parents a fait la une de toutes les infos pendant un bon moment et l'a mise sur le devant de la scène même si elle a essayé de fuir les projecteurs. Du coup quand elle est arrivée sur le campus, ça a fait pas mal de bruit et personne n'a pu ignorer sa présence à UBC.

\- Et en plus elle est sacrément canon ! Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas la remarquer, descendante Wood ou pas !

\- T'es vraiment pas possible, Atom. Les mecs vous êtes vraiment tous les mêmes !

L'air faussement outré d'Octavia arrache un rire à Atom qui s'arrête net quand il reçoit une frite en pleine figure. L'espace d'une seconde, plus personne n'ose bouger ni parler, et la seconde d'après tout le monde éclate de rire. Entraînée par cette élan de gaieté, un gloussement silencieux m'échappe. Pour être honnête, je crois qu'il s'agit là de ce qui s'approche le plus d'un vrai rire depuis bien longtemps.

\- Nous mets pas tous dans le même panier O' s'il te plaît. Certains d'entre nous sont encore capables d'un minimum de sensibilité et de compassion.

\- Tu veux dire comme toi, c'est ça Finn ?

Finn fait semblant d'attraper les mots de Harper au vol et de les placer contre son cœur avec une moue ridicule qui entraîne un nouveau rire général.

Pendant un instant je me dis que la conversation plutôt mal partie au début a finalement bien tourné et je leur suis reconnaissante de ne pas avoir insisté sur les questions au sujet de mon passé. Le ton est redevenu léger et convivial comme au début du repas et c'est bien mieux ainsi.

* * *

 **L** es paniers se vident et il est déjà l'heure de retourner en cours. Tout le monde se sépare en se promettant de se revoir ce soir. Pour ma part, il ne me reste plus qu'un cours aujourd'hui et c'est le cours de pharmacologie du professeur Pike. Par chance il est dans le même amphithéâtre que mon derniers cours, donc je devrais pouvoir retrouver mon chemin assez facilement.

\- Clarke, attends.

Quand je me retourne j'aperçois Finn qui arrive dans ma direction. En deux enjambées il est déjà à ma hauteur.

\- Tu as quoi comme cours ?

\- Pharmaco au bâtiment B.

\- Super, j'ai cours dans le bâtiment juste à côté. Je peux t'accompagner ?

Est-ce qu'on peut sérieusement dire non à ce genre de question ? Je ne pense pas et quoi qu'il en soit, Finn s'est montré plutôt sympa pendant le repas donc je n'ai aucune raison valable pour refuser son offre.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de la tête avant de me remettre à marcher.

\- Alors comme ça tu comptes devenir un grand chirurgien, hein ?

J'étouffe un léger gloussement de surprise. Moi, un grand chirurgien ?

\- Oh non, je laisse ça aux autres.

\- Alors pourquoi médecine ? Qu'est ce qui t'intéresse ?

En entendant sa question, mon demi sourire s'évanouit. Pourquoi médecine ? Qu'est-ce qui m'intéresse ? Les réponses à ces questions se trouvent dans une partie de ma vie et de ma mémoire que je ne souhaite absolument pas faire remonter à la surface. Pourquoi médecine ?

Mon esprit commence à faire des siennes et des flashes me reviennent. J'ai beau lutter pour les enfouir au plus profond de ma mémoire, j'ai l'impression de me battre dans le vide. Je ne trouve rien pour contrer les assauts incessants de ces souvenirs. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir effacer ces dernières années de ma vie. Inévitablement, tout comme mes pensées, mon humeur s'assombrit.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, tout va bien. Je suis désolée, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées, tentai-je timidement en obligeant mes lèvres à dessiner un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi tu as choisi médecine si ce n'est pas pour devenir un grand chirurgien ? Peut-être pour t'envoyer en l'air et épouser un grand chirurgien à la _Grey's Anatomy_ ?

Son sourire franc et le clin d'œil qu'il m'adresse arrivent presque à me sortir de mes pensées sombres et à me raccrocher à l'instant présent. Finn est doué pour lire les gens on dirait. C'est déjà la seconde fois qu'il remarque que quelque chose ne va pas et qu'il arrive de façon très naturelle à contourner le problème pour ramener de la légèreté à la conversation. J'apprécie vraiment, mais j'apprécierais encore plus qu'il arrête avec toutes ses questions.

\- Sérieusement, je pensais que tous les étudiants en médecine ne faisaient ça que pour ça. A quoi ça servirais de se torturer la vie et l'esprit pendant des années sur ses études si ce n'est pas pour vivre une vie à la "Meredith Grey" ?

Cette fois, le sourire qui s'accroche à mes lèvres est authentique. J'ai presque envie de le remercier pour ça, mais ça serait sans doute trop bizarre. Il ne comprendrait probablement pas car ça n'a rien de cohérent.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit vrai. Enfin pas pour tous les étudiants en tout cas, du moins j'espère, sinon le monde médical et nous-mêmes avons du souci à nous faire pour l'avenir de notre santé.

\- Tu marques un point. D'ailleurs en parlant de l'avenir de notre santé, ça te dirait de boire un verre ce soir ? Avec toute la bande on se retrouve à Arkadia vers 20h, ça serait chouette que tu te joignes à nous. Enfin, si tu en as envie bien sûr.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai beaucoup de travail avec tous les cours à rattraper et…

\- Oh allez, je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien de t'amuser un peu. Tu auras tout le temps de travailler un autre soir, et puis il faut bien fêter ton arrivée sur cette belle terre qu'est la Colombie Britannique tu ne crois pas ?

Cette fois, c'est lui qui marque un point. Il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus juste et le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en doute pas une seconde. Enfin, il a raison pour le fait de s'amuser un peu et de fêter mon nouveau départ, mais pas pour la partie qui concerne mes études. Je sais que si je ne me mets pas tout de suite au travail je n'arriverai jamais à rattraper tout mon retard.

\- Très bien, je viendrai, mais juste pour un verre alors. Après j'irai travailler.

A en juger par son expression, on dirait qu'il vient de gagner la plus belle partie de poker de toute sa vie. Le mélange de surprise et de joie que je lis sur son visage me fait presque peur parce que je ne suis pas sûre de sa signification. Quoi qu'il en soit il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. J'ai toujours tenu mes promesses, même les plus idiotes, et je ne dérogerai pas à cette règle pour un simple verre avec des inconnus.

\- Oh, c'est mon bâtiment. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée, c'était sympa.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Je suis sûre qu'il a l'habitude de faire tomber toutes les filles avec ce sourire. C'est tellement cliché et peu subtil que je suis convaincu qu'il fait ça juste pour me taquiner et me faire rire. Ça fonctionne presque. Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui adresse un sourire avant de me retourner pour entrer dans mon bâtiment.

\- A la prochaine Finn, lançai-je en m'éloignant.

\- Au fait, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question et je ne lâcherai pas tant que je n'aurai pas ma réponse. Cette discussion n'est pas finie, on en reparlera ce soir !

Il a parlé un peu trop fort à cause de la distance qui nous sépare et quelques étudiants se sont retournés pour nous regarder. Je déteste me donner en spectacle et je déteste qu'il remettre cette question sur le tapis. Visiblement il ne compte pas abandonner si facilement et sa persévérance en est presque admirable.

\- Et pourquoi pas médecine ? Lançai-je sur un air de défi faussement taquin avant de lui tourner le dos et de m'engouffrer dans mon bâtiment.

N'ayant pas trouvé de meilleure réponse, j'ai fait ce qui me semblait le plus adapté : rentrer dans son jeu et lui retourner sa question. J'espère que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra il aura oublié ou tourné la page, mais j'en doute fort. Cette simple perspective me replonge dans un état morose dont je me serais bien passée.

J'entre dans l'amphithéâtre encore presque vide à cette heure-ci et trouve une place dans un coin, le plus loin possible des quelques étudiants déjà là. J'attrape mon carnet dans mon sac et entreprends de gribouiller quelques croquis pour me changer les idées en attendant le début du cours.

Pourquoi médecine ? Si seulement je pouvais apporter une réponse simple à cette question. La vérité est que je n'ai moi-même pas les idées claires à ce sujet. Et je n'ai aucune envie de chercher une réponse à cette question parce que je sais d'avance qu'elle ne me plaira pas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Comme promis, voici le chapitre 3._

 _Un nouvelle fois, merci à tous pour les reviews, toujours très encourageant et motivant!_

 _J'aime énormément lire toutes les questions que vous vous posez concernant les personnages et l'histoire en elle même et je vous promets que vous aurez des réponses, même si certaines prendront peut être un peu de temps pour être révélée._

 _Merci également à ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs "favorits" et/ou à leurs "follows"._

 _Comme il m'a était demandé, voici un chapitre avec un peu moins de Finn, un peu plus de Lexa et beaucoup plus de Vancouver!_

 _Vous l'aurez surement compris, mais cette histoire est un "slowburn". J'aime prendre le temps de construire et développer des personnes, une atmosphère et une vrai histoire. J'aime a penser que ça en vaut vraiment la peine et j'espère que vous le penserez également._

 _Bonne lecture et à Lundi prochain pour la suite!_

* * *

III-

 **P** ike est un bon professeur et j'ai toujours aimé la pharmacologie, mais je dois avouer que ce cours m'a quand même paru durer une éternité. J'ai besoin d'air et d'espace. Alors quand le cours se finit je suis une des premières à sortir de l'amphithéatre. En passant la porte du bâtiment mon regard est immédiatement happé par quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Lexa vient de franchir l'énorme porte du bâtiment gris juste en face de moi. Visiblement elle ne m'a pas vue ou plus probablement elle ne voit personne. Elle se contente d'avancer de sa démarche assurée dans la direction opposée au dortoir. Je ne sais pas où elle va comme ça mais ce qui est certain c'est que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de la déranger en entrant dans la chambre.

Je la regarde encore quelques secondes : elle est entrée en cours seule ce matin, elle est sortie de cours seule et continue sa route seule. Personne ne lui adresse la parole et pourtant je suis persuadée que tout le monde l'a remarquée. Elle semble agir comme si le monde autour d'elle n'existait pas, comme si elle vivait dans un monde parallèle qu'elle seule peut apercevoir. Elle donne l'image d'une jeune femme hautaine, issue d'un milieu privilégié, qui n'a que faire du reste du monde et ne se préoccupe que de sa petite personne. j'imagine que la vérité est plus compliquée que ça. Après ce que j'ai appris ce midi, elle me donne plutôt l'impression d'être une jeune femme forte, qui se protège derrière une épaisse carapace dure et froide.

Quelque part j'admire cette fille. Nos histoires et nos vies n'ont rien à voir et pourtant, dans certains aspects je me reconnais en elle. J'aimerais être capable d'être comme elle, d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un centième de sa force, d'affronter ma vie avec autant d'aplomb et d'assurance qu'elle le fait, mais je ne le suis tout simplement pas.

Un groupe d'étudiants un peu bruyant qui passe à côté de moi détourne mon attention et me ramène les pieds sur terre. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction de Lexa, mais elle a disparu.

* * *

 **M** on dernier cours ayant fini en avance, il est à peine 15h30 quand je rejoins la chambre. Dehors le soleil d'automne brille encore bien haut et la température est très agréable. Hors de question de rester enfermée dans cette chambre tout le reste de l'après midi. Ce n'est pas très raisonnable, surtout depuis que j'ai accepté l'invitation de Finn, mais je compte bien profiter de ce temps libre pour aller faire un tour en centre-ville. Je relirai mes cours en rentrant.

Après avoir déposé mes affaires sur mon bureau je sors du dortoir. En franchissant la porte d'entrée, je me rends compte que je n'ai aucune idée d'où je dois aller. Hier soir j'ai tourné à droite pour rejoindre la plage, et c'est aussi par là que j'ai suivi Lexa pour aller en cours ce matin. En toute logique si j'essaie par la gauche j'aurai sûrement plus de chances de trouver ce que je cherche.

En avançant, je tombe sur la fontaine devant laquelle le taxi m'avait déposée hier en arrivant. C'est plutôt encourageant, surtout que si je me souviens bien, à partir d'ici, la route est toute droite. Je devrais traverser un peu de forêt, puis tomber sur la grande plage, et d'ici je devrais apercevoir les buildings du centre-ville qui ne devraient pas être bien compliqués à rejoindre.

Quelques minutes plus tard je suis heureuse de voir que je ne me suis pas trompée. Ce que je n'avais pas réalisé par contre c'est la distance entre mes différents points de repères. Vancouver n'est certes pas aussi grand que Melbourne mais même si tout semble relativement proche, la présence d'un large bras d'eau qui entre dans les terres m'oblige à faire un sacré détour pour trouver un pont et rejoindre le centre-ville juste de l'autre côté.

Le contraste avec le campus, perdu au milieu de la nature sauvage de la Colombie Britannique, la zone résidentielle d'un côté du détroit et le centre-ville juste en face est saisissant. Ici les bâtiments sont globalement hauts, de tous styles et de toutes époques. De petits immeubles anciens en pierre côtoient de grands buildings flambant neufs tout en acier et en verre.

Je me balade dans les rues sans vraiment savoir où je vais. Je croise des rues remplies de bars et de restaurants, d'autres peuplées de magasins en tous genres. Certaines rues sont plus calmes, avec des immeubles d'habitation et quelques bureaux, des hôtels aussi.

Le centre-ville grouille de monde. Ici personne ne semble pressé. Les gens ont l'air paisible et heureux, comme si le temps n'avait pas vraiment d'emprise sur eux. On a presque l'impression que personne ne travaille et que tout le monde est en vacances, profitant de la douce météo d'automne pour flâner dans les rues. Pourtant, à en juger par la tenue de certains, il est clair que ce n'est pas le cas.

Malgré la hauteur des bâtiments et la foule, je n'ai pas l'impression de manquer d'air. Au contraire même, je m'y sens bien. La largeur des rues n'y est sans doute pas pour rien et l'atmosphère détendue non plus. En plus des hommes et des femmes d'affaires, je commence aussi à croiser de plus en plus de personnes en tenue de sport. La tenue de yoga est de rigueur pour mesdames et d'ailleurs en passant devant une grande baie vitrée je remarque qu'un cours de yoga, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche, s'y déroule. Dans la salle d'à côté, c'est un cours de danse qui bat son plein, et encore après, une salle de musculation où hommes et femmes courent sur des tapis et utilisent tout un tas de machines de torture dont j'ignore totalement l'utilité.

Un peu plus loin, une vitrine attire mon attention. Des livres, des carnets, des stylos en tous genres. Je me laisse porter par ma curiosité et franchis la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard je ressors avec un lot de crayons de couleurs, quelques fusains et deux nouveaux carnets à dessin. Je me promets mentalement d'éviter avec soin cette boutique à l'avenir si je ne veux pas finir l'année à dormir dehors et manger des restes.

Le soleil commence doucement à descendre, signe qu'il serait peut-être temps de penser à se rapprocher du campus. Je tiens vraiment à relire mes cours avant de rejoindre tout le monde à Arkadia. Mais pour ça il faut que je retrouve le fameux pont qui me permet de retourner du bon côté du bras d'eau. Heureusement j'ai eu la bonne idée de repérer quelques bâtiments sur ma route et mon regard retrouve rapidement l'un d'eux qui m'indique la direction à prendre.

En tournant à l'angle d'une rue, j'aperçois un peu plus loin quelques personnes attroupées qui semblent observer quelque chose avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Je traverse sans y prêter plus d'attention mais une sonnerie attire mon oreille. Ma curiosité prend le dessus et je m'accorde un petit détour pour aller voir de quoi il s'agit.

Plus je m'approche, plus ma curiosité grandit. Les gens ne bougent pas, ne parlent pas et semblent comme fascinés par quelque chose que je ne vois pas encore. J'aperçois enfin des plots, des hommes en costume noir et gilet orange sur lequel est inscrit « sécurité » portant des talkies-walkies. Je m'approche encore un peu et l'ensemble de la scène commence à prendre sens.

Tout un périmètre est balisé, au milieu duquel se trouve une véritable fourmilière ! Personne ne semble bouger ou parler, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, mais tous regardent dans la même direction. De petites tentes noires sont montées dans un coin et de l'autre côté j'aperçois enfin ce qui attire autant l'attention : derrière deux caméramans, une actrice déguisée en super héros se bat contre un homme armé jusqu'aux dents. L'homme ne me dit rien, mais je reconnais immédiatement l'héroïne. Supergirl est une série que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à suivre l'an dernier. Même si l'intrigue est assez basique, j'apprécie énormément les morales que chaque épisode transmettent.

\- Coupez !

La voix de l'homme sort d'une des petites tentes noires, non loin de la scène qui se tourne. D'un seul coup, toute la fourmilière se remet en mouvement dans une sorte de danse anarchique et pourtant très organisée. Chacun semble connaître parfaitement son rôle. Les maquilleuses s'activent avec leurs pinceaux sur le visage des acteurs, le cameraman fait quelques réglages, les décors sont réajustés, tout comme les costumes et les lumières.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme sort de sa tente et va dire deux mots à l'un des caméramans avant d'aller donner quelques consignes supplémentaires à l'acteur qui acquiesce en mimant certainement ce que l'homme vient de lui demander. En un rien de temps tout le monde retrouve sa place, et la sonnerie que j'avais entendue quelques minutes plus tôt retentit de nouveau.

\- On tourne !

Le mot fait le tour de tout le plateau, répété comme un immense écho. Le silence se fait. Plus personne ne bouge.

\- Arrière-plan.

Une dizaine de figurants se mettent en mouvement derrière les acteurs principaux toujours inactifs mais prêts à en découdre à en juger par leurs postures respectives.

\- Action !

D'un seul coup l'acteur active son arme et fait mine de tirer en visant l'actrice avec sa cape rouge, qui esquive encore et encore les attaques du méchant. Un décor explose. Les acteurs se figent, échangeant un regard menaçant.

\- Coupez ! C'est parfait, on garde celle-ci. Merci tout le monde. On se prépare pour la suite.

Je reste fascinée. C'est la première fois que j'assiste à un tournage. J'aime l'art en général. J'aime dessiner et peindre, j'ai aussi fait un peu de poterie, et je fais un peu de photographie également quand l'envie m'en prend. J'aime lire et je suis une adepte du grand comme du petit écran. Pourtant je n'avais j'avais pensé à l'envers du décor et ce que je viens de voir relève d'un véritable art, il n'y a pas de doute !

* * *

 **C** omplètement prise dans ma contemplation, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il commençait à faire nuit. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure et bien entendu je n'ai pas pris mon téléphone avec moi. A quoi pourrait-il bien me servir ici ? Toutes les personnes qui connaissent ce numéro font partie de celles à qui je n'ai absolument aucune envie de parler et de toute façon il faut que je change de carte SIM pour pouvoir utiliser mon téléphone ici.

A en juger par la noirceur du ciel, il ne doit vraiment plus être tôt. En plus, l'humidité et la fraîcheur sont tombées et bien entendu, comme il faisait bon à mon départ et que je ne comptais pas rester si tard, je n'ai pris aucune veste avec moi. Le retour à pied s'annonce compliqué dans le noir et comme je n'ai pas envie de me perdre dans une ville que je ne connais pas, j'en viens à la conclusion qu'il est plus sage de prendre un taxi pour rentrer.

A contrecœur je me détourne du tournage qui bat son plein et fais marche arrière pour retourner en centre-ville en espérant trouver rapidement un véhicule. Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, je me souviens avoir croisé un magnifique hôtel devant lequel étaient stationnés un bon nombre de taxi. Pour le moment je ne vois pas de meilleure solution, et l'hôtel ne doit pas être bien loin.

Trois rues plus loin, je repère les petites guirlandes lumineuses qui illuminent le devant de l'hôtel. Je traverse et me dirige vers le premier taxi que je vois. Derrière moi, une berline noire s'arrête à ma hauteur et la fenêtre arrière teintée se baisse.

\- Clarke ?

C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'une personne dans mon dos prononce mon nom sans que je m'y attende. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec de sublimes prunelles vertes que je reconnais immédiatement. Je ne sais pas si c'est simplement l'effet de surprise ou si c'est l'effet hypnotisant de son regard, mais je reste figée là, à la fixer sans dire un mot.

\- J'ai vu que tu cherchais un taxi. Je rentre sur le campus, si tu le souhaites je peux t'y déposer ?

Elle a posé cette question avec bien moins d'assurance qu'elle n'en avait fait preuve la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. J'ai presque même l'impression d'y avoir décelé comme une hésitation. Comme si elle doutait de ma réponse ou peut-être juste de sa propre question. Comme une micro-fissure au milieu de cette épaisse carapace. Le léger sourire qui vient se greffer sur mon visage est tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel. Un mélange de soulagement pour moi et de réconfort pour elle, comme si mes lèvres avaient voulu lui dire « Merci et ne t'en fais pas, avec moi ton secret est bien gardé » mais n'avaient pas réussi à prononcer les mots.

Pourquoi je sens le besoin de l'encourager et de la réconforter ? Après tout, elle m'a juste proposé de me déposer sur le campus, en soi ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire non ? Sûrement un excès d'empathie pour l'image de la petite fille qui saute d'une falaise pour s'amuser et dont l'innocence a disparu en même temps que ses parents. Il faut croire que cette fille à plus d'influence sur mon cerveau que je n'en ai moi-même. Je ne vois pas d'autre réponse.

\- Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je peux aussi prendre un taxi.

\- Je t'en prie Clarke, nous allons au même endroit. Monte.

Elle a retrouvé toute son assurance et ses derniers mots sonnent presque comme un ordre. Je n'ai ni le courage ni même l'envie de refuser sa proposition, alors j'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et ouvre la portière.

* * *

 **L** 'intérieur de la voiture est bien plus spacieux que ce que ne laisse présager l'extérieur mais il est tout aussi luxueux. Si c'était un vieil homme bedonnant assis à la place de Lexa en ce moment même, je jurerais être tombée dans un de ces complots de mafieux qu'on voit dans les films. Une vitre teintée remonte entre l'espace passager et conducteur et la voiture se remet à rouler.

Le silence pesant n'a l'air de mettre mal à l'aise que moi mais je ne trouve rien à dire, alors je me concentre sur ce qui défile de l'autre côté de la vitre dont la teinture ne bloque la vision que des passants dans la rue.

J'ai toujours adoré les grandes villes de nuit. Toutes ces lumières, toute cette vie. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que les villes avaient deux visages : un premier la journée, quand les sportifs et les travailleurs s'activent au lever du jour, à la poursuite du temps, comme si les minutes leur étaient comptées et qu'à la tombée de la nuit leur temps allait être écoulé sans espoir d'une nouvelle journée à venir. Le second commence là où le premier se termine, quand le soleil laisse la place à la lune, quand le temps ne compte plus, quand les travailleurs rentrent chez eux et que les rires et les discussions bruyantes remplacent le bruit des klaxons et des sonneries de téléphones incessantes. Deux visages, deux atmosphères, deux énergies différentes mais un seul et même lieu : les grandes métropoles me fascinent.

\- Alors, tu visites la ville?

La voix de Lexa à côté de moi me détourne de ma contemplation. Distraite, je n'ai pas vraiment écouté ce qu'elle disait, et il me faut quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui, j'avais envie de sortir du campus et j'avais quelques courses à faire, mais je crois que ça sera pour la prochaine fois.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé ce que tu cherchais?

Sa question me prend au dépourvu. Est-ce que je lui dis la vérité, que j'ai passé mon après-midi à m'émerveiller devant le tournage d'une série pour ados pleine de super-héros super clichés comme une gamine en manque de rêve ou est-ce que je me contente d'une réponse vague ? Peut-être que si j'arrive à faire un mélange des deux...

\- Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment cherché. Il se passe tellement de choses dans cette ville que j'ai été trop distraite pour penser à mes achats.

Pour toute réponse je la vois hocher la tête sans prononcer le moindre mot. J'ai peut-être été trop vague dans ma réponse, ou alors elle s'en moque complètement ? Elle essaie probablement d'être polie, rien de plus.

Le silence ne me dérange pas outre mesure en temps normal mais là, tout de suite, ça ne me convient pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il règne une tension dans cette voiture qui me dérange ou si c'est juste _elle_ qui me dérange.

Je crois qu'elle me gonfle à souffler le chaud et le froid sans prévenir. Je ne comprends vraiment pas cette nana et ça commence doucement à me taper sur le système. J'ai toujours eu un esprit scientifique, j'aime comprendre les choses, ça me donne l'impression de pouvoir garder le contrôle même si je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Cette fille, cette Lexa, n'a rien de logique à mes yeux. Elle m'est imprévisible et ça ne me plaît pas, c'est aussi simple que ça. Pourquoi s'évertue-t-elle à m'adresser la parole si mes réponses l'intéressent si peu? Franchement je ne la comprends pas.

L'espace d'un instant, l'image de la petite fille brune aux yeux d'émeraude me revient à l'esprit.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'emporte de la sorte, ça ne me ressemble pas. J'ai conscience que c'est une réaction futile et probablement très immature de ma part, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Une conséquence du décalage horaire ? Ca pourrait expliquer pas mal de choses, comme mon oubli récurrent de m'alimenter alors que j'ai toujours porté un attachement profond à la nourriture. Quoi qu'il en soit, puisque je ne peux pas expliquer comment cette fille arrive à me mettre dans des états pareils, je me dois au moins d'essayer de la comprendre elle. Ce n'est qu'une jeune femme au passé compliqué je suppose. Quelque part on n'est peut-être pas si différentes elle et moi, et si elle fait des efforts pour être au moins polie à défaut d'être chaleureuse, je devrais peut-être en faire autant. Il faut avouer que depuis mon arrivée ici je n'en ai pas vraiment fait pour lui parler et apprendre à la connaître.

\- Merci, pour le trajet. Je... je t'ai vue quitter ton cours cet après-midi, tu es allée rejoindre des amis en ville? lançai-je en me tournant vers elle.

J'aurais aimé trouver quelque chose de plus percutant mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. Cette fille est un tel mystère pour moi que je n'ai aucune idée par où commencer.

Elle n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre et pourtant je jurerais avoir perçu un léger tressaillement. Comme un petit caillou qu'on lancerait sur une vitre, ne laissant aucune trace mais faisant vibrer le verre imperceptiblement l'espace d'un dixième de seconde. Comme si ma voix ou ma question l'avais surprise et prise au dépourvu. Je suis presque soulagée de constater que je ne suis pas la seul à réagir de la sorte. Pourtant, quand elle se tourne vers moi, elle semble parfaitement sûre d'elle et tout aussi froide et impassible qu'il y a quelques minutes. Comme cette vitre après l'impact, parfaitement intacte et immobile, comme si mon caillou n'avait jamais atteint sa cible.

\- Non, j'avais des choses à régler.

Des choses à régler ? Ça, c'est une réponse vague. Est-ce que mes questions l'intéressent aussi peu que mes réponses, ou c'est juste dans ses habitudes de ne jamais répondre vraiment aux questions qu'on lui pose ? Peut-être que je dois lui demander des précisions ? Avant que j'aie eu le temps de décider, elle ajoute :

\- Et j'avais un cours de sport. En réalité je sortais juste de mon cours de sport quand je t'ai aperçue sur le trottoir tout à l'heure.

Je me retourne vers elle, surprise de l'entendre à nouveau prendre la parole, et encore plus pour apporter des précisions à sa réponse. Comme quoi, quand elle veut, elle parle ! La voilà qui me donne des informations de son plein gré cette fois, sans que j'aie eu besoin de le lui demander. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Encore une fois je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis même plus sûre d'avoir envie de me poser ce genre de questions. C'en est lassant. Je ne la comprends pas et je ne la comprendrai peut-être jamais. Est-ce que c'est si grave que ça? J'arriverai probablement à vivre avec. Je vais juste me contenter d'être une colocataire bien élevée et discrète, je suis sûre que ça fera l'affaire. Après tout ce n'est l'histoire que d'un an, tout au plus.

Cette fois c'est à moi de hocher la tête avant de regarder un point fixement devant moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Lexa faire la même chose que moi. Cette discussion était fort sympathique ma foi. J'ai fait des efforts, je crois qu'elle en a fait aussi, on peut considérer que c'est un bon début vers une cohabitation respectueuse non?

Je reconnais enfin la route qui mène à l'université. Sur la vitre teintée qui sépare l'espace conducteur de l'espace passager, j'aperçois une horloge numérique : 20h05. Mince, j'avais promis à Finn que je serais là à 20h. Le temps de retourner au dortoir et de marcher jusqu'à Arkadia je serai vraiment en retard et je me ferai remarquer à coup sûr, j'aimerais autant éviter.

En temps normal je ne ferais pas ce genre de chose, mais là c'est la seule solution, et puis ce n'est pas un gros détour en voiture.

\- Est-ce que ça serait possible de me déposer à Arkadia ? J'ai promis à des amis de les rejoindre à 20h et je crois que je suis déjà en retard.

Cette fois Lexa ne se laisse pas surprendre par ma question, même si j'ai presque l'impression de lire de la déception dans son regard. L'espace d'une seconde j'ai l'impression d'être scrutée par le regard désapprobateur de ma mère quelques années plus tôt lorsque son jugement m'atteignait encore. Un battement de cils me replonge dans le vert profond des yeux de la fille assise à côté de moi et me raccroche au moment présent. Elle est en train de me scruter, toute trace d'une potentielle émotion gommée de son visage. Je suis sûre qu'il fut un temps où ces belles prunelles vertes révélaient tout un tas d'émotion, mais ce temps semble bien lointain maintenant. Je la regarde dans l'attente d'une réponse qui ne semble jamais arriver.

\- Bien sûr, lâche-t-elle en détournant le regard. Titus, pourrais-tu accélérer et passer par Arkadia s'il te plaît ? Clarke a un rendez-vous et elle est en retard.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle est soulagée d'avoir une excuse pour se débarrasser de moi ? L'avantage c'est que je ne devrais pas arriver trop tard finalement.

* * *

 **J** e franchis la porte d'Arkadia à 20h08 précisément. Je le sais parce que j'ai à peine franchi la porte qu'Octavia m'attrape par le bras pour me tirer au fond du bar.

\- 20h08, on a bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas. Finn va être ravi de te voir, il était à deux doigts de parier avec Atom que tu ne viendrais pas.

\- Je suis désolée, j'étais en ville et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- C'est pas grave, le principal c'est que tu sois là. Eh les gars, regardez qui vient d'arriver !

Autant pour la discrétion, merci Octavia encore une fois. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'y habitue.

\- Hé, salut princesse, on a bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas. Tu prends un verre?

Princesse ? Sérieusement ? Ça sort d'où ça ? Je ne vais pas faire de scandale pour un simple surnom ridicule mais il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude.

\- Juste un, comme promis. Je dois aller bosser après.

\- Fais pas la rabat-joie. Quand tu auras goûté à la spécialité de Jasper tu ne voudras plus repartir, je te le garantis.

\- Ca reste à voir. C'est quoi cette fameuse spécialité ?

\- Ah ça, c'est mon plus grand secret, fait Jasper en passant devant moi et en me glissant un gobelet rouge entre les mains.

J'ai à peine le temps de m'en apercevoir qu'il a déjà disparu au milieu d'un groupe d'étudiants que je ne connais pas. Finn rigole devant mon air surpris. Je jette un coup d'œil perplexe au contenu du verre, ce qui fait rire Finn de plus belle.

\- Goûte je te dis, c'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air. En plus ça n'a jamais tué personne, enfin pas à notre connaissance en tout cas, lâche-t-il avant de partir dans un nouvel éclat de rire en voyant mon air exaspéré.

\- C'est sûr que vu comme ça, c'est tout de suite plus rassurant.

Je ne bois jamais un verre dont je ne connais pas le contenu. C'est une des premières règles que j'ai apprises en sortant à Melbourne, pourtant je porte le verre à mes lèvres et avale une petite gorgée. Le liquide est doux et sucré au premier abord puis il chauffe progressivement ma langue, ma bouche, ma gorge, jusqu'au creux de mon estomac. Je me remercie intérieurement d'avoir craqué pour un muffin au chocolat de chez Tim Hurton plus tôt dans la soirée parce que je ne suis pas sûre que boire ce truc le ventre vide soit une très bonne idée. D'ailleurs, même le ventre plein, à coup sûr il ne vaut mieux pas en abuser si on veut pouvoir se souvenir de la soirée ou même juste se lever le lendemain matin.

J'ai toujours aimé le mélange entre la chaleur de l'alcool et la douceur du sucre. Je ne saurais pas dire ce qu'il y a dans ce verre mais je parierais pour de la tequila, du caramel et certainement un paquet d'autres choses que je ne sais pas identifier.

\- Alors princesse, t'en penses quoi?

Finn me regarde fixement comme s'il cherchait à lire la réponse sur mon visage.

\- Pour commencer, ne m'appelle pas "princesse", je suis loin d'en être une. Ensuite, pour ça... Articulai-je en faisant tourner le liquide ambré dans mon verre avant d'en prendre une autre gorgée. Je dois avouer que c'est pas mal. Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a dedans maintenant ?

Le sourire de la victoire s'imprime sur son visage.

\- Personne ne le sait, il n'y a que Jasper qui connaisse la recette, mais avoue que ça déchire ! Depuis qu'il a créé ce cocktail tout le campus veut y goûter, alors de temps en temps le patron d'Arkadia nous invite gratuitement en échange de quelques verres signés Jasper pour le reste de la clientèle.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de monde alors ?

\- Tu as tout compris. Allez viens, je vais te présenter quelques personnes.

Je regarde l'heure sur la grosse horloge placée au-dessus du comptoir.

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas rester Finn, je suis désolée. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

\- Oh allez, reste encore un peu, tu n'as pas encore fini ton verre et en plus je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie d'entendre une des fameuses histoires d'horreur de Miller. Elles sont presque aussi célèbres que les cocktails de Jasper ici, tu sais. Tu dois au moins rester pour en écouter une.

Vaincue, je cède. L'ambiance est sympa, et honnêtement je crois que ça me fait du bien : l'alcool, les rires, la musique, l'excitation ambiante, tout ça m'avais manqué et je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte avant maintenant. Il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai du travail à faire, alors j'accepte de rester juste le temps d'écouter une des soit disant si populaire histoires de Miller.

* * *

 **Ç** a fait maintenant près d'une heure que j'essaie de partir de cette soirée, en vain. À chaque fois, quelqu'un trouve un moyen de me faire rester quelques minutes de plus, et les minutes s'accumulent vite. Bien trop vite ! Il est déjà 22h30 et je suis encore à Arkadia alors que je devrais être dans ma chambre à relire mes cours. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, quoi qu'en dise Finn, Octavia, Monty, Jasper, Harper ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs.

\- Je suis désolée mais je dois vraiment y aller maintenant.

C'est peut-être la dixième fois de la soirée que je sors cette phrase, mais cette fois-ci j'ai réussi à la prononcer avec beaucoup plus de détermination que toutes les autres.

-Ok, on te laisse partir, mais seulement si tu nous promets d'être là pour la soirée d'anniversaire de Harper samedi soir et cette fois, pas de couvre-feu. Marché conclu ?

Octavia me tend la main, ses yeux gris plongés dans les miens, me mettant au défi de refuser son offre. Samedi c'est dans cinq jours, d'ici là elle aura peut-être oublié, voire même ils auront peut-être tous oublié d'ici quelques minutes vu leur niveau d'alcoolémie. Pourtant quand j'attrape la main d'Octavia, j'ai comme l'impression de sceller un pacte avec le diable et je regrette presque instantanément.

\- Marché conclu. Passez une bonne soirée.

Je me retourne et me dirige vers la porte le plus rapidement possible avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne me retienne. Qu'est ce que je viens de faire ? Je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour que l'alcool fasse son effet et qu'ils oublient notre accord. Même si cette soirée était sympa et m'a fait du bien, je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ça devienne une habitude. Je suis venue ici pour pouvoir me concentrer sur mes études, pas pour faire les mêmes erreurs qu'à Melbourne.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

J'entends la voix de Finn avant même de le voir. Il m'ouvre la porte du bar comme un vrai gentleman et me laisse sortir.

\- Non merci, ça ira. Profite de la soirée, amuse-toi bien, lançai-je sans m'arrêter.

\- Bonne nuit Princesse.

Sans même me retourner, je devine le sourire plaqué sur son visage. Il sait que je déteste ce surnom et ça l'amuse d'autant plus. Alors je ne relève pas et fonce en direction du dortoir.

* * *

 **J** e suis presque sûre de m'être trompée de chemin et d'avoir fait un sacré détour, mais j'ai réussi à retrouver ma chambre toute seule dans la nuit et c'est déjà pas mal.

Aucun bruit ni aucune lumière ne semble venir de la chambre. Peut-être que Lexa dort déjà, après tout il est bientôt 23h. J'hésite un instant avant d'entrer. Je ne veux pas la réveiller, pourtant je dois vraiment relire mes cours. Peut-être que je devrais juste attraper mes affaires et travailler dans le couloir, ici la lumière ne dérangera personne.

Je déverrouille la porte le plus doucement possible et entrouvre sans faire de bruit. Une très légère lueur danse dans la pièce mais je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où elle vient. J'ouvre la porte un peu plus et aperçois les flammes de trois bougies qui dansent sur la table de nuit de Lexa. Cette dernière est d'ailleurs dans son lit, un carnet à la main et des écouteurs dans les oreilles, visiblement trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle lit pour remarquer ma présence.

Elle ne dort pas, je n'ai donc pas de raison de travailler dans le couloir, ni même de me faire aussi discrète. J'ouvre complètement la porte, attirant par la même occasion son attention. Elle retire ses écouteurs et allume la lampe à côté de son lit.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre, dis-je à son intention.

Elle pose le carnet fermé sur sa table de nuit et souffle sur les trois bougies qui s'éteignent en dégageant une légère odeur de fumée.

\- Tu ne m'interromps pas. J'allais me coucher.

\- Oh. Ça te dérange si je garde ma lumière allumée, j'ai pas mal de travail à rattraper, je ne pensais pas rentrer aussi tard.

Pourquoi je me sens obligé de me justifier ? Bon, il est 23h, mais ce n'est pas si tard que ça. C'est bien ma chance de tomber sur une colocataire qui est du genre à se coucher avant minuit!

\- Çà ne me dérange pas. Bonne nuit, Clarke, souffle-t-elle en se tournant dans son lit, dos à moi.

Je reste un instant sous le choc. Non pas qu'elle ait prononcé plus de mots que d'habitude, ce n'est pas le cas, mais ses mots tournent dans ma tête : "Bonne nuit, Clarke". C'est la première fois que je l'entends prononcer mon prénom, et c'est surtout la première fois qu'on prononce mon prénom de la sorte. Entre ses lèvres, ce simple mot sonne étrangement doux et fort à la fois.

"Bonne nuit, Clarke". J'en ai presque la chair de poule. Ces quelques mots, et la douceur avec laquelle elle les a prononcés, tournent en boucle dans ma tête comme une mélodie entêtante. Ça ne ressemble tellement pas à la Lexa que j'ai rencontrée ces deux derniers jours. Mais qui est-elle à la fin?


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde! Nous voila lundi et comme chaque lundi je viens avec un nouveau chapitre._

 _Je voudrais encore une fois remercier du fond du coeur toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et qui me laissent des commentaires. Peut être que certains d'entre vous écrivent également et donc savent ce que ça fait que de recevoir ce genre de commentaire, mais pour ma part, novice que je suis dans ce monde de l'écriture, je dois dire que vos messages sont bien plus que de simples encouragements et une source de motivation. Ce sont de véritables booster de l'estime de soi, qui rassurent et me permettent d'avoir beaucoup plus confiance en chaque mot que je tape sur mon clavier. Alors encore une fois, merci beaucoup!_

 _Etant donnée que grave à vous, j'arrive à écrire de façon bien plus efficaces depuis quelques semaines, j'envisage sérieusement de continuer avec ce rythme de publication, soit un chapitre par semaine, au lieu d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines comme prévu initialement. Je ne peut rien promettre pour le moment, mais je vais sérieusement réfléchir à la question._

 _D'ailleurs, depuis le début je réponds à tous les review par MP, si vous préférez que je le face plutôt en début ou fin de chapitre comme certains le font pour que tout le monde puisse lire, dites le moi._

 _Un autre point que j'aimerais aborder avant de lancer ce 4eme chapitre : J'ai eu pas mal de commentaire me disant que vous aimiez bien le fait de pouvoir assez facilement imaginer les lieux et les décors dans lesquels évoluent mes personnages. Comme je l'ai dit au tout début de cette histoire, avant les premières lignes du chapitre 1, la majorité des lieux sont fortement inspirés de lieux réels que j'ai eu la chance de parcourir et visiter, tout comme certaines scènes sont inspirés de fait réels (Je vous arrête tout de suite, ma vie n'a rien à voir avec une romance Clexa, je ne parle pas de ces scènes là ;) ). Du coup, j'ai pas mal de photos de tous ces lieux et de certaines scènes et je me demandais si certains d'entre vous apprécieraient pouvoir imager encore plus ce récit avec de vrais photos? Je ne sais pas encore très bien sous quelle forme je pourrais faire ça, mais avant d'y réfléchir plus sérieusement, j'aimerais votre avis. Est-ce que cela pourrait vous intéresser? (J'ai également certains dessins ou images prise sur le net qui me serve de modèle pour imaginer les tenues des filles à certains moment clés par exemple et tout un tas d'autres fichiers images)_

 _Sur ces belles paroles, je vous laisse avec ce 4eme chapitre. Encore une fois, peu de Lexa, je m'en excuse d'avance mais c'est simplement pour mieux la retrouver plus tard. En contre partie je vous dévoile quelques informations sur le passé de Clarke._

 _Bonne lecture et à lundi prochain!_

* * *

IV-

 **J** 'ai mis un temps fou à m'endormir hier soir. Entre toutes les questions qui me trottaient dans la tête et mes révisions, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout. Pourtant j'ai bien dû m'endormir, parce que je n'ai pas entendu Lexa partir ce matin.

Heureusement j'ai quand même entendu mon réveil, ce qui signifie que je ne suis pas encore en retard. Pour mon deuxième jour de cours, il ne manquerait plus que je n'arrive déjà pas à me lever !

Si je suis venue ici, c'est que j'étais décidée à ne pas répéter mes erreurs et à atteindre mes objectifs. Il faut que j'assume mes choix : je suis sortie, OK, mais ça ne doit pas m'empêcher d'étudier, c'est pour ça que je suis là avant tout. J'ai encore pas mal de chemin à parcourir avant de devenir celle que j'aimerais être et ça passe d'abord par l'obtention de mon diplôme. Donc non je ne peux pas être en retard à mon deuxième jour de cours, il ne faut pas que ça arrive, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Sans compter qu'arriver en retard dans un amphithéâtre bondé est la meilleure façon de se faire remarquer par les étudiants et par le professeur et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Je me prépare en vitesse, attrape mon sac, mes clés et sors de la chambre. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, mes yeux se posent sur un post-it collé au-dessus de la poignée : "Si jamais tu te perds à nouveau dans le campus ou en ville, utilise ce numéro".

Est-ce que c'est un conseil ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ces quelques mots sonnent comme un ordre. Comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose que je _dois_ faire et non pas comme quelque chose que je _peux_ faire si je le souhaite.

Je retourne le papier et découvre un numéro de portable écrit au dos. Dois-je supposer qu'il s'agit du numéro de Lexa ? Peut-être celui de son chauffeur ? Ou peut-être juste celui d'une des nombreuses compagnies de taxis de la ville. Ca veut dire quoi "si tu te perds à nouveau" ? Visiblement j'ai été rangée dans la classe des incapables, ceux qui ne savent pas se débrouiller tout seuls, quelle belle image elle doit avoir de moi. L'étrangère qui débarque sur le campus alors que le semestre a déjà débuté, qui vient s'incruster dans SA chambre, qui n'est pas capable de trouver son chemin toute seule, et qui maintenant a besoin d'une nounou. Je suis sûre qu'elle m'adore... En toute ironie bien entendu. Un souvenir vient prendre place dans mon esprit : _Bonne nuit Clarke_. La douceur de ces mots résonne encore en moi. Arrrrgh, j'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux ! Pourquoi cette fille est si compliquée ?!

Je regarde une nouvelle fois le numéro inscrit sur le papier entre mes doigts : je parierais sur la compagnie de taxi, ça semble plus logique. J'hésite un instant à jeter le post-it dans la poubelle à côté de la porte, juste parce que je n'aime pas qu'on croie que j'ai besoin d'une baby-sitter et surtout parce que je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on me donne des ordres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle croit au juste, ni pour qui elle _me_ prend, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour une gamine.

Je froisse le papier en une boule informe et tends la main au-dessus de la poubelle, avant de me raviser. C'est juste au cas où. Je fourre la boule de papier dans la poche de ma veste en cuir, ouvre la porte et je fonce en cours avant d'être en retard.

* * *

 **L** a journée passe à la fois trop vite et trop lentement. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller en ville aujourd'hui, les cours m'ont occupée toute la journée et j'ai même dû refuser l'offre de repas d'Octavia avec toute la bande pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque à la pause de midi.

Mon dernier cours finit à 18h et je décide d'attraper un sandwich à la cafétéria la plus proche pour finir de travailler à la bibliothèque. Non pas que je ne puisse pas travailler dans ma chambre, mais j'ai trop de travail à rattraper, j'ai vraiment besoin de rester concentrée et il n'y a rien de mieux que la bibliothèque pour ça.

Quand je sors de la bibliothèque, il fait déjà nuit noire et le campus est presque totalement désert. J'atteins le dortoir en un temps record et entre dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. Le lit de Lexa est vide, les bougies sont éteintes et son bureau est parfaitement rangé, comme à chaque fois. Notre première rencontre me revient à l'esprit. Ce soir-là elle avait reçu un appel, sans doute d'un petit copain, elle doit certainement passer la soirée, voire la nuit avec lui. Après tout, c'est ce que les gens font quand ils sont en couple, non ? Ils passent du temps ensemble. Au moins je n'ai pas besoin de faire attention à ne pas la déranger.

Je me demande bien à quoi peut ressembler le petit ami de ma mystérieuse colocataire Non pas que ça m'intéresse vraiment. C'est simplement de la curiosité. Il doit être vraiment spécial pour arriver à attirer l'attention d'une fille comme Lexa, encore plus pour susciter son intérêt et percer sa carapace.

Je l'imagine tout aussi parfait qu'elle physiquement : un beau garçon, grand et parfaitement sculpté mais pas trop. Certainement de bonne famille, avec autant de classe et de sophistication que Lexa. Un visage aux traits fins mais affirmés, avec des cheveux bruns toujours bien coiffés et des yeux clairs. Bref le mec parfait pour une fille parfaite, comme ces couples qui font la une des magazines people. c'est tellement cliché.

Des flashes de monsieur et madame parfait s'imposent à moi toute la soirée, occupant mon esprit malgré toute ma volonté à penser à autre chose : à quoi peut ressembler une de leur soirées ? Est-ce qu'elle est aussi mystérieuse et froide avec lui qu'avec tout le monde, ou au contraire très expansive ? Est-ce qu'ils sont aussi parfaits quand ils sont ensemble ou est-ce que justement ils en profitent pour se lâcher à l'abri des regards ?

J'ai du mal à imaginer ma colocataire rire, s'amuser et faire des folies. J'essaie de l'imaginer avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je suis sûre qu'elle est encore plus belle quand elle sourit. Est-ce qu'elle danse ? L'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'image de Lexa dans une robe de princesse, au bras d'un prince, qui bouge lentement au rythme d'une musique guindée, sur une chorégraphie programmée au geste près et étudiée pour minimiser au maximum les contacts physiques entre les deux partenaires. J'étouffe un gloussement : c'est d'un ridicule, je ne sais pas Pourquoi j'imagine des trucs pareils !

* * *

 **C** 'est encore mon réveil qui me sort du sommeil ce matin. Une lumière douce inonde la chambre. Visiblement j'ai oublié de fermer les volets hier soir. Un coup d'oeil vers le lit de l'autre côté de la chambre me confirme que Lexa n'est pas rentrée de la nuit, ou alors elle est déjà repartie, mais j'en doute. Je l'aurais certainement entendue rentrer et ressortir ce matin, quoique je sois tellement fatiguée que je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Je trouve le chemin de mon cours du premier coup : un point pour ma fierté personnelle. Après tout, je suis peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça en orientation.

Quatre heures de cours magistral, c'est dur pour tout le monde, même les meilleurs. Qui peut se vanter d'arriver à rester concentrer quatre heures sans sourciller, sans pause et en écoutant une voix monotone parler de sujets plus ou moins intéressants ? Pas moi en tout cas. En sortant de l'amphithéâtre j'ai l'impression d'être passée dans une machine à laver et une migraine me guette. Je m'arrête en haut des marches devant le bâtiment et ferme les yeux un instant. Je me concentre sur ma respiration et sur la douceur des rayons du soleil automnal sur mon visage.

\- Tu viens manger avec nous ?

La voix d'Octavia me sort de ma bulle.

\- Salut. Non pas aujourd'hui, je suis désolée. J'ai encore une tonne de travail à rattraper et après le cours de ce matin c'est même plutôt deux tonnes, alors je crois que je vais encore passer mon tour.

\- Tu as déjà passé ta journée d'hier à nous éviter, tu ne pourras pas nous fuir éternellement, tu sais ?

Elle l'a dit sur le ton de la rigolade mais je me demande un instant si elle croit vraiment que j'ai cherché à l'éviter. Ce n'est pas le cas, loin de là, mais j'ai sincèrement beaucoup de travail et les journées ne sont pas assez longues.

\- Pas du tout, je t'assure. C'est juste que...

\- Je rigolais Clarke, nous aussi on a du boulot et on sait ce que c'est, mais demain tu ne pourras pas te défiler aussi facilement. Travaille bien!

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'elle est déjà partie. Je ne sais pas d'où cette fille tire toute son énergie. Elle me donne presque le tournis.

Je reste encore quelques instants plantée là, le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Mon regard se fixe et se perd sur la porte du bâtiment en face de moi d'où sont en train de sortir de nombreux étudiants. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce que je cherche ni ce que j'attends, mais je continue de regarder chaque étudiant qui franchit l'immense porte. Ils sont tous en petits groupes et se dirigent pour la plupart en direction des cafétérias du campus. Parfois un ou une étudiante sort seul mais à chaque fois au moins une autre personne l'attend un peu plus loin. Rapidement, la porte cesse de bouger et reste fermée. Je regarde autour de moi : il n'y a presque plus personne. Seuls quelques retardataires traînent encore dans le coin, les autres sont certainement tous déjà partis manger.

Aucune brune solitaire n'a franchi cette porte, ce qui n'est pas franchement étonnant, mais la déception que je ressens en ce moment, ça c'est étonnant. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi, mais je crois que j'aurais aimé la voir sortir de cet amphithéâtre comme avant-hier matin. Sans doute pour installer comme une sorte de rituel, un point de repère dans cette nouvelle vie que je découvre à peine.

Encore une fois, la journée a été longue, très longue même et fatigante. Comme hier, j'ai passé mon temps à courir d'un amphi à un autre, en profitant de chaque pause pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque du campus. J'ai eu plus de mal à me concentrer pourtant. Plusieurs fois je me suis surprise à chercher des visages connus autour de moi, et peut-être plus un particulièrement, en vain.

Comme hier, quand j'arrive devant le dortoir le soleil est tellement bas que les lampadaires du campus sont déjà allumés et comme hier, la chambre est parfaitement déserte. Rien n'a bougé, signe que Lexa n'a pas dû remettre les pieds ici depuis lundi matin probablement. Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter? Je devrais peut être prévenir quelqu'un? Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose?

Par réflexe je regarde mon poignet mais n'y trouve que la marque de bronzage qu'y a laissée ma montre, ou plutôt celle de mon père. J'avale difficilement ma salive à cette pensée et me force à focaliser mon attention sur le moment présent. A défaut, je me tourne vers mon réveil : 20h. Il n'est pas encore trop tard, peut être qu'elle rentrera d'ici une heure ou deux, et si ce n'est pas le cas j'aviserai demain matin plutôt que de lancer un avis de recherche sur un coup de tête. Après tout, qui suis-je pour m'inquiéter de son absence ? Je la connais à peine : pour ce que j'en sais, c'est peut-être normal. Et au fond, ça ne me regarde pas.

* * *

 **J** e n'ai pas prévenu la police ce matin quand j'ai vu que Lexa n'était toujours pas rentrée. Je n'ai pas non plus prévenu la police quand je ne l'ai croisée nulle part sur le campus, mais je dois avouer que je commence vraiment à me faire du souci. Je n'y peux rien, je suis comme ça, j'ai souvent tendance à penser au pire et à me sentir responsable de tous ceux qui m'entourent..

\- Salut tout le monde, lançai-je avec un demi-sourire et un signe de la main en direction de toute la tribu attablée à Arkadia.

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi pour me rendre mon sourire et mon signe de la main accompagné d'un petit mot personnel pour me souhaiter le bonjour. Tout le monde, sauf Finn.

\- Tu t'étais perdue Princesse ? Pourquoi on ne t'a pas vue hier et avant-hier midi?

Encore ce surnom ridicule. Je prends sur moi et comme les fois précédentes je me contente de faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Au fond de moi, je garde espoir qu'en l'ignorant, il finisse par se lasser tout seul de sa petite blague qui n'amuse que lui.

\- Trop de travail à rattraper. C'est ça d'arriver en cours d'année, tentai-je sur le ton de l'ironie.

Pourtant au fond de moi je m'en veux un peu. Je repense à la remarque que m'a faite Octavia la veille lorsqu'elle m'a demandé si je cherchais à les éviter. Peut-être que Finn aussi à cette impression, et je me sens mal à cette idée.

\- Arrête, tu n'as que deux semaines de retard avec la rentrée, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas tant de travail que ça. Tu cherches juste à nous éviter, avoue?

Aïe... Sous son air taquin, je sens qu'il attend quand même une réponse franche de ma part. Comme s'il avait besoin d'être sûr que ma présence parmi eux est une réelle envie de ma part et pas juste une obligation que je me force à accomplir par politesse. Cette fois, c'est à moi de faire en sorte que cette conversation ne devienne pas trop sérieuse, parce que visiblement Finn n'a pas l'intention d'user de son humour pour ramener de la légèreté.

\- Je n'ai peut être que deux semaines de retard mais dans les études de médecine c'est déjà beaucoup trop. Si je ne veux pas louper mes partiels de Décembre, j'ai intérêt de récupérer mon retard rapidement. Le devoir avant le plaisir mon ami, c'est la vie. En plus, qui voudrait se faire soigner par un médecin qui n'a aucune notion d'anatomie, dis-moi ? Si un jour tu viens me voir pour une appendicite, tu seras content que je ne te retire pas un rein à la place !

J'ai essayé de le dire sur le ton le plus léger possible, mais je suis très sérieuse. A ce jour il n'y a rien de plus important pour moi que de réussir mes études. Je suis là pour ça et rien ne me détournera de mon objectif, même si pour ça je dois frustrer quelques personnes au passage.

Il rigole, mais je vois au fond de ses yeux qu'il a saisi mon message et le sérieux de mes propos.

\- On compte quand même sur toi samedi soir. Je n'ai pas oublié ta promesse, tu sais.

D'un simple clin d'œil, il réussi à ruiner tous mes espoirs : moi qui pensais qu'ils auraient oublié. C'est loupé.

\- Une promesse est une promesse. Je serai là, avouai-je vaincue. Après une semaine pareille, ça me fera peut-être du bien après tout.

\- D'ailleurs je pense qu'il serait plus sûr qu'on échange nos numéros de téléphone, comme ça si tu nous oublies encore une fois ou si tu venais à te perdre tu pourrais toujours me joindre, et de mon côté je pourrais m'assurer que tu ne nous fasses pas faux bon.

Il doit lire le trouble sur mon visage parce que son grand sourire s'adoucit.

\- Sérieusement, ça serait plus simple pour s'organiser et puis ce n'est pas comme si je t'invitais à un rendez-vous en tête-à-tête. Tu peux aussi échanger ton numéro avec Octavia, si ça te rassure.

Sa proposition me fait rire : comme s'il me faisait peur ! Je suis une grande fille, je sais me défendre et je sais aussi me débarrasser d'un garçon trop encombrant, le problème n'est vraiment pas là.

\- Non, en fait c'est juste que je n'ai pas de numéro de téléphone, avouai-je à mi-voix.

\- Quoi, tu n'a pas de téléphone ? Mais d'où tu débarque, du dix-neuvième siècle ?

\- Non, j'ai un téléphone, je veux dire que je n'ai pas de numéro, je n'ai pas de carte SIM. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'en acheter une depuis que je suis arrivée.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu règles ça Princesse et vite. De nos jours on ne peut pas survivre sans téléphone !

\- C'est prévu. Dès que j'ai le temps d'aller en ville ,j'irai en acheter une.

\- Tu iras en acheter une et tu enverras un SMS à ce numéro, juste pour être sûr.

Finn me tend une des serviettes estampillées du logo et du nom d'Arkadia sur laquelle il vient de griffonner une série de chiffres. Je la plie soigneusement et la glisse dans mon sac en promettant de faire ce qu'il me dit, quand un mot sorti d'une discussion autour de la table attire mon attention :

\- ... Wood. C'est vraiment trop bizarre.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est une sorte de tradition familiale je crois, ou quelque chose comme ça. Lincoln m'a dit qu'ils ont toujours fait ça, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne.

\- Donc tu veux dire que depuis la nuit des temps, le clan Wood se rassemble au grand complet pour un séjour camping au milieu des plaines sauvages américaines ? C'est pas un peu étrange pour une famille dont le nom est Wood ?

\- Harper a raison, moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre. Avec un nom pareil, ils pourraient au moins aller faire du camping dans les bois !

\- T'es vraiment naze, Jasper. Ta blague n'est même pas drôle. Ils prennent ça très au sérieux, tu devrais leur montrer un peu de respect. Eux au moins ils ont une famille, une histoire et des rituels.

\- Quel genre de rituels ? Tentai-je pour prendre part à la conversation qui tout à coup accapare toute mon attention.

Peut être qu'Octavia a des informations sur l'endroit où est Lexa et ce qu'elle fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander plus tôt, elle qui est toujours au courant de tout. En fait si, je sais pourquoi je n'ai pas demandé plus tôt : parce que j'ai eu peur que ça lui paraisse trop bizarre. Est-ce que je suis censée me préoccuper des allées et venues d'une colocataire que je connais à peine ? Peut-être bien qu'on me prendrait pour une commère qui aime rapporter les ragots et parler sur le dos des gens. Ca n'a pourtant rien à voir avec ça mais je n'ose pas attirer l'attention d'Octavia sur le sujet.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, Lincoln ne rentre jamais dans les détails. Je crois que c'est quelque chose en rapport avec leurs ancêtres et des croyances anciennes, je n'en sais pas plus.

J'aimerais lui demander si elle sait quand ils rentreront, mais je ne veux pas avoir l'air de trop m'intéresser. Je sais que Lexa va bien et qu'elle fait du camping avec sa famille quelque part aux Etats-Unis, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

La discussion change de direction quand Octavia se met à évoquer la soirée d'anniversaire, et le repas se finit comme il a commencé, dans le brouhaha général et les rires.

* * *

 **C** e midi, Octavia ne tient pas en place. Elle est encore plus excitée que d'habitude et je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. Elle n'a qu'un mot à la bouche, ou plutôt deux : soirée et Lincoln. Si j'ai bien compris, ce dernier sera rentré à temps pour accompagner Octavia - plus ou moins officiellement, je ne suis pas sûre de bien saisir ce point - à la soirée d'anniversaire de Harper demain soir.

Dans toute cette agitation, il me semble quand même réussir à comprendre qu'il rentre cet après-midi, ce qui est certainement responsable en grande partie de l'état d'excitation d'Octavia. Il faudrait quand même que je pense à lui demander si oui ou non elle est en couple avec ce type, parce que là tout de suite, je suis complètement larguée. Après tout, si on est en train de devenir amies, elle ne verra sans doute pas d'inconvénient à me parler de ses histoires de coeur. C'est bien ce que font les filles entre copines, non ? Parler ragots et histoires de coeur. Je ne suis peut-être pas très portée sur les ragots, mais je n'ai rien contre les histoires de coeur !

On est vendredi, ce qui veut dire que j'ai mon après-midi de libre. Je devrais probablement en profiter pour aller en ville acheter cette fameuse carte SIM mais je n'arrive pas à me motiver. Au lieu de ça, j'ai juste envie d'aller profiter du calme et du beau temps sur la plage. Cette semaine a été folle, et j'ai vraiment besoin de me retrouver seule pour réfléchir, ou plutôt ne pas réfléchir justement.

Une fois mon dernier cours terminé, je retourne dans ma chambre. Je jette mes affaires de cours sur mon bureau et les remplace par mes affaires de dessin. Une serviette, quelques gâteaux, une bouteille d'eau - je n'ai pas oublié le nombre de marches à franchir pour atteindre cette plage. Je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois ! - et je sors de la chambre en jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers le lit toujours vide de Lexa.

J'ai l'esprit serein, le cœur léger et les jambes en feu quand je pousse la porte de la chambre quelques heures plus tard. En un quart de seconde un souffle de déception chasse ma bonne humeur quand je remarque que Lexa n'est toujours pas rentrée. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi au juste? Quand elle est là, les trois quarts du temps son comportement m'énerve et quand elle n'est pas là,je suis… quoi ? Déçue ? C'est absurde ! C'est quoi mon problème ? Je devrais être contente d'avoir une chambre double pour moi toute seule. Qui ne rêverait pas d'avoir sa chambre universitaire personnelle ? Je n'apprécie même pas cette fille, pourquoi son absence serait un problème ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

Il commence à se faire tard et je meurs de faim, mais je n'ai absolument pas le courage d'aller me chercher quelque chose à manger. Si j'avais une carte SIM je pourrais sans problème commander une pizza ou des sushis, mais j'ai choisi de repousser cet achat au profit d'une séance de dessin. Je suis complètement décalée depuis que je suis arrivée ici, il serait temps que je me reprenne en main et que je commence à m'organiser un peu mieux. Tout est question de priorités, le seul problème c'est que les priorités peuvent vite évoluer. Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat de mes choix est là : j'ai faim et je n'ai plus que quelques cookies à grignoter. A défaut de me nourrir, le chocolat adoucit mon humeur, ce qui n'est finalement pas si mal en soi.

Puisque j'ai du temps à tuer et que je n'ai absolument pas envie de me remettre à travailler maintenant, j'entreprends de chercher une tenue pour demain soir. Comme je le redoutais, je ne trouve rien de correct. Je suis venue avec le strict minimum exprès pour laisser le passé au passé et aller de l'avant, ce qui veut dire qu'en plus d'une carte SIM j'ai désespérément besoin d'aller faire les magasins pour trouver de quoi m'habiller pour l'anniversaire de Harper. Demain s'annonce comme une longue journée.

* * *

 **L** es yeux encore fermés et l'esprit brumeux, je sens une douce chaleur caresser mon visage. Je m'étire, repoussant par la même occasion mes derniers rêves au tréfonds de ma mémoire où ils se perdront pour toujours. Je me retourne dans mon lit, les yeux toujours clos, et la douce chaleur vient s'étendre de ma tempe jusqu'au coin de mes lèvres. J'ouvre délicatement les yeux. Ils mettent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce. Quand je bouge un peu la tête, un rayon de soleil m'éblouit, me forçant à fermer les yeux de nouveau. Une main sur le visage, j'ouvre une nouvelle fois les yeux prudemment avant d'écarter les doigts puis la main. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, signe que la matinée est bien avancée. En temps normal, la lumière du jour me réveille, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai laissé les volets ouverts hier soir sans mettre de réveil, je comptais sur le soleil pour ça mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça n'a pas été très efficace.

Un coup d'œil à mon réveil confirme mon intuition : 11h30. Moi qui comptais travailler ce matin, c'est loupé. Fichu décalage horaire! Combien de temps il faut pour que mon horloge biologique se remette à fonctionner normalement ?! Heureusement que j'ai réussi à rattraper presque tout mon retard ces derniers jours.

Puisqu'il est trop tard pour travailler, autant aller en ville. Je déteste faire du shopping, donc plus vite j'en serais débarrassée mieux ce sera, et ça me laissera plus de temps pour me préparer avant ce soir. Je passe rapidement par la salle de bain, enfile la première tenue qui me passe sous la main avant de partir en direction de la ville. Cette fois j'opte pour le bus, plus rapide que la marche à pied.

Avant toute chose, il me faut de la caféine et du sucre. J'entre dans le premier Starbuck que je croise et en ressors avec tout le nécessaire pour survivre à un après-midi shopping.

Quelques heures plus tard je regagne ma chambre avec une nouvelle carte SIM, une tenue pour la soirée, une nouvelle paire de bottines, deux nouveaux pantalons, un pull, une écharpe et surtout un nouveau carnet à dessin et de nouveaux crayons. Je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais rentrer dans cette boutique mais après trois heures à tourner en rond pour trouver LA tenue pour la soirée, le brownie du Starbuck ne suffisait plus à me détendre et j'ai craqué.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fini par trouver tout ce qu'il me fallait, et j'ai même encore un peu de temps avant de me préparer pour ce soir. Je regarde la carte SIM sur mon bureau avant d'attraper mon téléphone dans mon sac. J'hésite un instant avant de récupérer la carte et de l'installer. Quelques minutes plus tard, je reçois un SMS m'informant de la réussite de l'installation. Je récupère la serviette d'Arkadia épinglée au tableau en liège au-dessus de mon bureau et enregistre le numéro de Finn avant de lui envoyer un rapide message l'informant de mon nouveau numéro, tout en lui précisant bien avec humour qu'il n'a pas intérêt à s'en servir pour me harceler. Sa réponse est quasi immédiate et il me promet de se restreindre à quelques dizaines de message par jour, pas plus. Je souris malgré moi devant son humour devenu si prévisible.

Mon téléphone est presque vide : pas de photos, pas de contacts, pas d'anciens messages. J'ai tout effacé en attendant à l'aéroport avant de monter dans l'avion à Melbourne. Repenser à mon départ me rappelle les raisons de ma venue ici, mais je chasse ces souvenirs le plus rapidement possible de mon esprit. Un souvenir reste pourtant accroché comme une moule à son rocher : ma mère. Je devrais peut-être lui envoyer un message, juste pour lui dire que tout va bien et avoir la conscience tranquille. J'hésite un moment avant de me lancer :

"Bonjour maman, c'est moi, Clarke. Si jamais ça t'intéresse, sache que je vais bien et j'espère que toi aussi."

A vrai dire je me moque bien de savoir si elle va bien ou non, j'essaie juste d'être polie. Je tape son numéro que je connais encore par cœur mais je ne prends pas la peine de l'enregistrer dans mes contacts. Mon doigt flotte au dessus de la touche « envoyer », l'espace d'un instant l'envie de tout supprimer et de ne rien envoyer du tout s'empare de moi, mais je me ravise et prends mon courage à deux mains. Mon doigt se pose sur la touche « envoyer » et la page se ferme. Je verrouille mon téléphone et le repose sur mon bureau sans attendre sa réponse.

Je récupère mes affaires de toilette et ma serviette avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. J'ai le temps alors je vais mettre le paquet ! Après une bonne douche, je suis parfaitement propre et épilée. Je m'attaque ensuite à mes ongles de pied et de mains en y appliquant une couche de vernis discret très légèrement rosé. L'étape du maquillage est plus fastidieuse. Je veux quelques chose d'étudié, de travaillé sans en faire trop pour autant. Je commence par le teint en prenant soin de bien mettre en valeur le grain de beauté au-dessus du coin gauche de mes lèvres. Je mise tout sur les yeux : du crayon noir pour souligner mon regard, un trait de liner et un smoky eyes pas trop appuyé. Le noir a toujours été mon plus grand allié en maquillage car il met mes yeux bleus en valeur. Je finis par un bon coup de mascara pour agrandir encore plus mon regard. Une touche de blush pour me donner bonne mine, et juste ce qu'il faut de gloss.

J'attrape la petite robe noire que j'ai achetée un peu plus tôt et l'enfile. Elle est toute simple mais ses fines bretelles et son décolleté mettent ma poitrine en valeur. Pour le reste, elle épouse parfaitement les courbes de mon corps avant de venir s'arrêter juste à mi-cuisse. Je me glisse tant bien que mal dans une paire de fins bas noirs avant de chausser mes nouvelles bottines à talons, noires également.

Je détache mes cheveux qui tombent naturellement en cascade blonde sur mes épaules. Je passe les doigts dedans en essayant de leurs donner un peu plus de volume. Une touche de parfum et je suis fin prête. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir de plain pied en face de moi. Je pense avoir atteint l'objectif que je m'étais fixé : avoir l'air d'une jeune femme sexy, qui sait s'amuser sans se prendre la tête et sans sombrer dans la vulgarité.

Sur le bureau, mon téléphone se met à vibrer une fois, signe de l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la fille dans le miroir en face de moi avant de me retourner pour attraper le téléphone. Je m'attendais à voir le nom de Finn s'afficher à l'écran, au lieu de quoi c'est un numéro sans nom qui apparaît. Toute l'excitation et la fierté qui m'animaient quelques secondes plus tôt fondent sous le poids de l'appréhension qui s'empare de moi quand je réalise que ce message doit venir de ma mère. Mon doigt tremble avant de venir cliquer sur le message qui s'ouvre sous mes yeux :

"J'allais justement te contacter, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Kane m'a fait sa demande. Nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date pour le mariage mais j'espère pouvoir compter sur toi le jour J. Je t'embrasse."

Je reste figée devant l'écran, incapable de bouger. Peu à peu, l'angoisse laisse place à la colère, me permettant de bouger de nouveau. Je balance mon portable sur le lit. Je ne suis même pas surprise : après tout, ça lui ressemble tellement. D'abord ce message, qui ne répond pas à la seule question que je lui avais posée, bien qu'en soi je me fiche de savoir comment elle va ; mais qui ne prend même pas la peine d'au moins faire semblant de s'intéresser à moi. Ensuite cette annonce, ce mariage, c'est ça qui m'énerve le plus. Je suis certaine qu'elle sait l'effet qu'a une telle annonce sur moi, ou alors c'est que son désintérêt de moi est bien plus profond que je ne le pensais et qu'elle ne me connaît vraiment pas. Peut-être aussi qu'elle s'en moque tout simplement, ou alors qu'elle est bien plus idiote que je ne le pensais. En plus elle trouve le culot de me demander d'être présente le jour du mariage ? La colère qui monte en moi me consume petit à petit. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait - ou plutôt n'a _pas_ fait - comment peut-elle…? Cette femme est ... Je ne veux pas mettre de mots là-dessus, elle reste ma mère et si j'arrivais à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle m'inspire, j'aurais trop peur de perdre la bribe de respect que je m'acharne à garder pour elle. Si je perds ce peu de respect qu'il me reste pour elle, je perdrai aussi celui que j'ai pour moi-même, et ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai mis trop de temps à l'acquérir grâce aux efforts de mon père. Je sais que si je le perdais, jamais je ne serais capable de le retrouver maintenant.

Tout d'un coup, j'ai la nausée. Je n'ai plus du tout envie d'aller à cette fichue soirée. Je n'ai plus envie de m'amuser, plus envie d'être sexy, plus envie d'être sûre de moi. Je reprends mon téléphone et compose le numéro de Finn pour le prévenir que je ne viendrai pas et lui demander de m'excuser auprès de Harper. La sonnerie retentit, une fois, deux fois et je raccroche. Tout compte fait, j'ai juste envie d'oublier. Oublier ce fichu texto, oublier ce fichu mariage, et quoi de mieux pour oublier que l'alcool ? J'ai une raison d'aller à cette soirée après tout, c'est Finn qui va être content. Je prends mes affaires et sors de la chambre.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

 _Nouveau lundi - Nouveau chapitre._

 _Pas de blabla aujourd'hui, juste les habituels remerciements pour tous les review, les favs et les follows et bienvenue à tous les nouveaux._

 _Je vous laisse avec un chapitre court mais qui, j'espère, vous plaira._

 _Rendez-vous lundi prochain pour la suite!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

V-

 **B** oire pour oublier semble toujours être une bonne idée jusqu'à ce qu'on ait trop bu et que tous les problèmes qu'on souhaitait oublier nous reviennent comme un boomerang en pleine figure. Rajoutez à ça les problèmes courants rencontrés en soirée, insignifiants en temps normal mais tout simplement insupportables quand on boit pour les mauvaises raisons, et me voilà en pleine nuit, fatiguée, frigorifiée et seule, assise sur les marches du perron de chez Jasper et Monty, loin de chez moi et sans aucun moyen de rentrer. Comment cette soirée a pu finir de la sorte ?

J'aurais dû le voir venir pourtant, quand après quelques verres à Arkadia, quelqu'un a décidé de délocaliser la soirée chez Jasper et Monty qui vivent en colocation en-dehors du campus. Déjà, il avait fallu trouver quelqu'un de suffisamment sobre pour nous conduire jusque là-bas en un seul morceau, et il avait aussi fallu trouver une solution pour le retour, du moins j'avais été la seule à m'en inquiéter et ça aurait déjà dû m'alarmer.

Visiblement la maison de nos hôtes était assez grande pour héberger tout le monde, mais ça c'était sans compter sur les couples qui se forment inéluctablement durant ce genre de soirées et qui nécessitent une certaine intimité. Au final, quand Finn a commencé à insister pour qu'on partage ensemble le minuscule canapé du salon, seul couchage encore disponible, j'avais décidé que j'avais assez bu et assez oublié pour la soirée et que je voulais juste rentrer dormir dans mon lit à moi. J'avais alors attrapé ma veste en cuir et j'étais sortie, bien déterminée à rentrer chez moi. Arrivée sous le porche je m'étais rendue à l'évidence : j'étais trop loin du campus pour rentrer à pied et j'avais bien trop bu pour emprunter une voiture. Alors je me suis assise là, les yeux perdus dans le noir profond du ciel parsemé de millions d'étoiles à peine visibles à cause des lumières de la ville, en réfléchissant à tous les événements qui m'avaient conduite à cet instant précis.

L'automne au Canada n'a rien à voir avec l'automne en Australie et je regrette d'avoir voulu jouer la fille sexy avec cette petite robe qui ne me couvre clairement pas assez. J'ai quand même eu la bonne idée de prendre ma veste en cuir mais c'est loin d'être suffisant. J'ai les doigts engourdies à cause du froid et je suis presque sûre que sous mon gloss, j'ai les lèvres bleues, pourtant il est hors de question que je retourne à l'intérieur. L'air et le calme que je trouve ici sont bien trop précieux. Je glisse les mains dans les poches de ma veste pour les protéger du vent glacial, bougeant chaque articulation pour essayer de faire passer l'engourdissement. Dans ma poche droite, mes doigts trouvent une boule de papier avec laquelle ils commencent à jouer nerveusement. Plus jamais je ne me laisserai embarquer dans ce genre de plan !

Par curiosité je sors le morceau de papier de ma poche et le défroisse pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Je reconnais immédiatement les chiffres inscrits à l'encre noire et je sais exactement ce que je vais voir écrit en retournant le papier. C'est la note que m'a laissée Lexa avant de partir, celle qui me rappelle qu'à ses yeux je ne suis probablement qu'une gamine qui a besoin d'une baby-sitter. Une nouvelle bouffée de colère s'empare de moi. Là toute de suite j'ai cet horrible sentiment d'en vouloir à la terre entière : j'en veux à Finn et Octavia pour m'avoir embarqué à cette soirée, j'en veux à Jasper et Monty d'habiter aussi loin du campus, j'en veux aussi à ma mère de m'avoir poussé à boire autant, et pour une raison obscure j'en veux même à Lexa... Non, en réalité si je suis honnête avec moi même, la seul personne à qui j'en veux vraiment c'est moi même. C'est trop pour une seule soirée.

Je relis les mots de Lexa en passant plus de temps à admirer la forme de chaque lettre, de chaque mot, qu'à réellement lire. Comme tout chez cette fille, son écriture aussi semble dénuée d'imperfections et d'hésitation. Chaque lettre est parfaitement dessinée, sans la moindre irrégularité, dans un style à la fois féminin et formel qui laisse toutefois transparaître une pointe de « je ne sais quoi » tout aussi mystérieux que la personne qui a écrit ces mots.

Où est-elle ? Que fait-elle ? Et surtout pourquoi n'est-elle pas rentrée alors que son cousin Lincoln est là, à se peloter avec Octavia dans le salon de Monty et Jasper ?

De frustration, mes doigts se referment sur le morceau de papier, reformant une boule que je m'apprête à lancer. Je m'arrête au dernier moment. Après tout, je suis perdue en ville non? Enfin, en quelque sorte, alors peu importe à qui appartient ce numéro, il n'y a pas d'heure limite inscrite, ni de précision quant aux raisons valables de l'utiliser, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais.

Je sors mon portable de mon sac et commence à taper le numéro. Quand la première sonnerie retentit, je commence à paniquer. Là tout de suite, j'ai beau en vouloir à la terre entière, je ne suis pas sûre qu'un inconnu mérite réellement de subir ma mauvaise humeur et encore moins d'être dérangé à cette heure-là.

Appeler quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, qui ne me connaît pas, un samedi en pleine nuit - ou plutôt un dimanche matin vu l'heure avancée - ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai pu avoir, mais j'ai trop envie de rentrer chez moi pour renoncer, et de toute façon j'ai trop bu pour que l'idée de déranger un inconnu en pleine nuit me gêne vraiment. Si c'est bien un service de voiturier, ils doivent avoir l'habitude des appels tardifs, je vais juste essayer de prendre sur moi pour ne pas être trop désagréable.

Apres quelques sonneries, je m'apprête à raccrocher quand quelqu'un répond enfin. Cette voix… Je la reconnaîtrais entre cent. Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à l'entendre que je reste muette au bout de mon téléphone.

\- Allô ? Clarke ?

Si je n'étais pas sûre la première fois, la façon si singulière qu'elle a de prononcer mon nom ne laisse aucune place au doute, malgré la pointe d'inquiétude inhabituelle qui flotte dans sa voix. Comment a-t-elle deviné que c'était moi ? Et comment se fait-il que ça soit elle qui décroche ? Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

\- Heu... Oui. Je... Enfin, je...

Entre l'alcool et la surprise, mon cerveau est incapable de fonctionner correctement et ma bouche de prononcer une phrase cohérente.

\- Où es tu ? Tu as bu ?

Cette fois plus une once d'inquiétude ne perce dans sa voix. La facilité avec laquelle elle me perce à jour, même au téléphone et au milieu de la nuit, m'exaspère. C'est peut être ça dont j'avais besoin pour rassembler tout ce qu'il me reste de lucidité et enfin réussir à prononcer une phrase complète :

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était ton numéro. Désolée de t'avoir dérangée. Je vais me débrouiller.

J'ai vraiment essayé de faire mon possible pour avoir l'air convaincante et sûre de moi, alors j'espère que ça aura suffit à lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de madame la grande Lexa Wood. Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne et j'ai encore moins besoin de quelqu'un pour me juger. Je préfère me débrouiller seule !

\- Ne bouge pas d'où tu es, j'arrive.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle a déjà raccroché. Celle-là je ne l'avais pas vue venir. Comment ça, elle arrive ? Et comment peut-elle savoir où je suis de toute façon ? Elle n'est pas censée être au milieu des bois, à faire du camping avec sa famille à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici ? Moi qui pensais que cette soirée ne pouvait pas être pire…

J'ai dû rester perdue dans mes pensées plus longtemps que j'en ai l'impression parce qu'après ce qui me semble être seulement quelques minutes, une voiture s'arrête sur le bord de la route juste devant moi et Lexa en sort. Je ne suis pas capable de bouger, ni de parler et encore moins de la quitter des yeux. Je la regarde faire le tour de la voiture et s'avancer vers moi, bataillant intérieurement avec les vapeurs d'alcool pour savoir s'il s'agit d'un rêve ou bel et bien de la réalité.

La musique jusqu'alors assourdissante qui sort de la maison se transforme en un léger bruit de fond quand Lexa s'arrête juste devant moi, ses yeux verts plongés dans les miens.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Encore torturée par la bataille qui se joue dans ma tête, aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Mes yeux se perdent dans la profondeur du vert qui se trouve en face d'eux, comme si la réponse à ma question se trouvait de l'autre côté de ces iris. Combien de verres ai-je bu ce soir ? Beaucoup. Certainement trop d'ailleurs, mais quand même pas suffisamment pour réussir à imaginer de façon si réaliste une telle scène. Je suis à peu près sûre de ne pas dormir non plus, la douleur qui s'éveille dans mes tempes est là pour le confirmer. Alors si je ne dors pas, si ce n'est pas non plus l'alcool, ça veut dire que…

\- Clarke, ça va ?

Oui. Non. Je ne sais plus ! Encore trop sous le choc de la voir plantée là devant moi à me fixer de la sorte, aucun mots ne franchit mes lèvres. A défaut, je me contente de hocher la tête doucement en guise de vague réponse.

\- Tu as l'air gelée. Viens, je te ramène.

Mon regard se pose sur la main qu'elle me tend. La dernière fois qu'une personne m'a tendu la main de la sorte remonte à tellement longtemps que je m'en souviens à peine et pour je ne sais trop quelle raison, ce petit geste me touche. Je ne connais pas cette fille, elle ne me connaît pas non plus et pourtant, j'ai envie de lui faire confiance. J'ai envie de faire confiance à cette main qui s'offre à moi, à cette personne qui m'offre l'aide dont j'ai besoin, au moment où j'en ai besoin, sans même soupçonner une seule seconde ce que ce simple geste peut représenter pour moi. Pour elle ce n'est qu'une main tendue, pour moi c'est l'espoir qu'un jour je puisse de nouveau avoir confiance en quelqu'un.

Je fixe ses doigts depuis plusieurs secondes maintenant mais elle n'a toujours pas bougé : sa main en suspens entre nous deux et ses yeux qui ne me lâchent pas, attendant patiemment que je prenne une décision.

Doucement je sors mes mains de mes poches et lève les yeux vers son visage comme pour m'assurer qu'elle est sûre d'elle et qu'elle ne décidera pas de retirer sa main au moment où j'essaierai de la saisir.

Prudemment, je tends le bras dans sa direction et pose mes doigts au milieu de sa paume. Le frisson qui me parcourt à ce moment précis n'a rien à voir avec le froid, et le tourbillon qui s'empare de mon ventre et de ma tête, n'a rien à voir non plus avec l'alcool. J'ai l'impression de m'être pris une décharge électrique. Instinctivement, mon regard s'est posé sur nos deux mains jointes, et quand je lève les yeux pour essayer de lire sur son visage si elle a, elle aussi, ressenti cet… Peu importe ce que c'était, je m'aperçois qu'elle ne me regarde plus. Son regard, à l'image du mien quelques secondes auparavant, est posé sur nos mains. À l'incompréhension que je peux lire sur son visage, je suis presque sûre qu'elle a également ressenti cette « chose » que je suis incapable de nommer.

Pourtant, comme à chaque fois qu'une émotion semble la toucher, elle se ressaisit et revêt son masque en un rien de temps, si bien que j'en viens à douter de la réelle présence de ces émotions. Est-ce que j'aurais pu tout imaginer ? Je sais que j'ai trop bu ce soir, pourtant je sais aussi ce que j'ai ressenti quand mes doigts ont touché les siens. Ou peut-être que je ne sais rien du tout finalement, entre l'alcool, le froid et la fatigue, j'ai tout aussi bien pu tout inventer.

Je me relève prudemment, me méfiant des effets de l'alcool qui coule encore dans mes veines. Une fois stabilisée, je laisse glisser mes doigts de sa paume. Les yeux de Lexa suivent le mouvement de mes doigts jusqu'à ce que mon bras retombe naturellement le long de mon corps. Je sens son regard sur moi, remonter le long de mes jambes, sur la peau nue de mes cuisses, sur ma robe, mon décolleté, jusqu'à mon cou avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard. Un courant d'air glacé me rappelle soudainement où je suis. Je tire sur le bas de ma robe qui est remonté dangereusement haut après que je me sois assise par terre, et je serre les deux pans de ma veste en cuir sur mon buste. Lexa s'est déjà retournée et se dirige vers la voiture, alors je la suis en silence, trop perdue pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, trop perdue pour prononcer le moindre mot, trop perdue même pour penser tout simplement.

* * *

 **J** e m'installe sans un mot à côté d'elle, notant par la même occasion qu'elle évite soigneusement de me regarder. Entre la situation, mon taux d'alcoolémie et ma tenue, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle doit penser de moi. J'aimerais ne pas m'en soucier mais soyons honnête, ce n'est pas le cas, et là tout de suite, j'aimerais oublier toute cette soirée et disparaître pour de bon.

La voiture roule en silence, et de nouveau un million de questions se bousculent dans ma tête : que fait-elle ici ? Pourquoi est-elle venue ? Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi Lincoln est rentré avant elle ?

La tension qui règne dans la voiture m'empêche littéralement d'ouvrir la bouche, ce qui n'est peut-être pas plus mal étant donné que je ne devrais probablement pas poser toutes ces questions, beaucoup trop personnelles et qui ne me regardent absolument pas.

\- Ta soirée était bien ?

Encore une fois c'est sa voix qui brise le silence, et encore une fois je la regarde comme une chose étrange sans pouvoir répondre à sa question. Sérieusement, est-ce que ma soirée a l'air d'être « bien » ? Est-ce que je serais là si ma soirée avait été « bien » ? A son expression je vois bien qu'elle a compris sa maladresse et son air gêné est tellement mignon que je dois me retenir de rire. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû boire autant.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as rejoint le Skykru?

Mon sourire disparaît. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce dont elle parle. Visiblement elle s'en rend compte, et répond à ma question avant même que j'aie besoin de la poser.

\- C'est le nom qu'ils se sont donné il y a des années de ça quand ils se sont tous rencontrés, et depuis c'est resté. Ils n'utilisent plus trop ce nom sauf entre eux pour rigoler, mais tout le monde s'amuse encore à les appeler comme ça quand ils parlent du groupe. Ça va plus vite.

Le demi-sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres et la nostalgie que je lis dans son regard font naître une nouvelle flopée de questions dans mon esprit. Des questions qui se rajoutent à la longue liste des questions que je n'ose pas lui poser. Pour la première fois j'entrevois une Lexa différente qui, comme tout étudiant de son âge, connaît les cercles sociaux incontournables du campus. A-t-elle un jour fait partie de l'un de ces cercles ? J'ai du mal à l'imaginer s'amuser au sein d'un groupe d'étudiants, mais qui sait, après tout ? Je viens juste d'arriver, je la connais à peine.

\- Oh, euh je ne sais pas trop. Octavia est avec moi en cours et elle m'a présenté tout le monde un midi, et depuis je ne peux plus m'en débarrasser, dis-je sur le ton de la rigolade.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne voulais pas rester, et pourquoi tu as bu autant ?

C'est ce qu'on appelle être directe. Moi qui me retiens de poser tout un paquet de questions personnelles, visiblement elle, ça ne lui pose aucun problème. La soirée défile dans ma tête en retour accéléré. Quand je repense au SMS de ma mère, un tourbillon d'émotions fait des ravages dans ma tête, et comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de mère dernièrement, c'est la colère qui l'emporte. Il faut que je me change les idées rapidement avant de me laisser submerger.

\- Tu étais passée où ?

L'alcool a parlé avant même que j'aie eu le temps de réfléchir, et la question est sortie sur un ton bien plus froid que je ne l'aurais voulu, certainement dû aux bribes de colère qui flottaient encore en moi.

\- J'avais des choses à régler.

Le changement brutal de sujet ne semble pas la déstabiliser, pourtant sa réponse est tout aussi froide que ma question. C'est légitime en même temps, et ça lui ressemble tellement que ça ne me surprend pas. Pas même le fait qu'encore une fois elle ait esquivé ma question sans plus de subtilité que ça.

L'espace d'un instant, il y a une minute, j'ai cru apercevoir une autre Lexa, plus naturelle, plus jeune, plus légère et il m'a suffi de quatre mots pour la faire disparaître. Je regrette d'être responsable de ce changement d'ambiance et je m'en veux de l'avoir forcée à remettre sa carapace au moment même où elle commençait doucement à se fissurer, laissant apercevoir une infime partie de cette autre Lexa.

\- J'aime beaucoup ta tenue. Elle te va bien.

Je me retourne vers elle, reconnaissante qu'elle ait changé de sujet et qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas, mais aussi terriblement gênée par cette remarque. Je pose les yeux sur mes cuisses que ma robe ne couvre pas assez et tire dessus pour essayer de la faire descendre un peu plus.

\- Merci. Je l'ai achetée aujourd'hui, je n'avais rien à me mettre pour la soirée.

J'ai essayé de paraître le plus détaché possible pour ne pas qu'elle sente la gêne qui s'est emparée de moi. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été convaincante mais si ce n'est pas le cas, elle n'en laisse rien paraître.

\- Tu as eu l'occasion de visiter un peu plus la ville depuis la dernière fois?

\- Non pas vraiment en fait, j'avais beaucoup de travail à rattraper, mais pour ma défense je connais la bibliothèque universitaire par cœur maintenant.

Bizarrement, je suis fière du demi-sourire que je vois se dessiner sur ses lèvres et sans réellement savoir pourquoi, une image floue s'impose à moi : le visage de Lexa illuminé d'un radieux sourire. Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble quand elle sourit réellement.

\- Tu dois travailler demain ? Si tu es disponible, je peux te montrer les endroits incontournables de la ville.

Sa question à beau être simple, elle me prend complètement au dépourvu. Décidément, elle n'a pas fini de m'étonner.

\- Non, je suis à jour.

Je sais que ma réponse ne répond pas exactement à sa question principale, mais je n'ai pas réussi à en trouver une meilleure. Visiblement elle semble saisir le message puisqu'elle hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Je crois bien que je viens d'accepter de passer du temps avec la personne qui me déstabilise le plus. Dans quoi est-ce que je viens de m'embarquer ?


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

 _Comme chaque Lundi, voici un nouveau chapitre._

 _Encore une fois merci à vous tous pour les nombreux reviews! Et merci et bienvenue aux nouveaux qui ont ajouté cette fanfiction dans leurs favorits et/ou leurs follows_

 _Vous avez été nombreux à me dire que le chapitre 5 était trop court, j'espère que la longueur de celui ci vous "frustrera" moins ;)_

 _Rendez-vous lundi prochain pour le chapitre 7!_

 _Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

 **VI-**

 **J** 'ai les yeux collés et la bouche pâteuse. Je m'étire comme pour vérifier que tous les muscles de mon corps sont bien fonctionnels avant d'ouvrir les yeux doucement.

Les stores de la chambre sont à peine entrouverts, laissant filtrer une faible lumière. Juste assez pour me réveiller je suppose, mais suffisamment douce pour ne pas m'agresser non plus. Je regarde le lit en face du mien, mais comme depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il reste désespérément vide. La déception qui s'empare de moi réveille un douloureux mal de tête. La soirée d'hier me revient par flashes, et chaque verre d'alcool que je me souviens avoir bu augmente un peu plus ma migraine. D'un seul coup la lumière dans la chambre ne me paraît plus si douce que ça. J'ai juste envie de me cacher sous ma couette et me rendormir jusqu'à ce que toute cette soirée ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Les détails qui me reviennent deviennent de plus en plus flous jusqu'à… Je ne suis même plus sûre de ce qui est vrai et de ce qui ne l'est pas.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, les yeux toujours fermés, je tends la main pour attraper mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit. Comme je ne le sens pas, je tourne la tête pour voir où il est. A la place de mon téléphone est posée une bouteille d'eau accompagnée de deux aspirines ainsi que d'une note. Je me redresse dans mon lit et attrape la note :

« J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin de ça à ton réveil. Si tu es toujours partante pour une visite de la ville, sois prête à 13h. »

La fin de la soirée me revient d'un seul coup. L'appel, le retour de Lexa, son regard, la sensation de sa main dans la mienne, notre discussion dans la voiture. Tout est bien trop clair et précis pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un rêve. Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Pas littéralement, je me souviens parfaitement de ce que j'ai fait et c'est peut être ça le pire. J'ai vraiment téléphoné à Lexa? En plein milieu de la nuit? Après avoir trop bu? Et le pire c'est qu'elle est venu me chercher...

Peu importe, le principal c'est que maintenant je suis parfaitement réveillée et qu'il faut que je me prépare pour cette sortie en ville que j'ai visiblement acceptée hier soir. J'ai une occasion de lui montrer la vraie Clarke et de m'excuser pour hier soir, je ne compte pas passer à côté.

J'attrape la bouteille d'eau que je bois presque entièrement avant de me lever. Je pars à la recherche de mon téléphone, pour vérifier l'heure, que je retrouve dans la poche de ma veste en cuir. Quand je le déverrouille, je tombe directement sur la liste de mes appels. Le premier numéro de la liste n'a pas de nom, pourtant je sais exactement à qui il appartient et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, ma bonne humeur monte encore d'un cran.

Il est bientôt midi, ce qui me laisse une heure pour me préparer. J'attrape mes affaires de toilette et fonce à la salle de bain. J'espère qu'une bonne douche finira d'effacer les dernières traces d'alcool accumulées la veille.

 **OoOoO**

 **A** 12h40 je suis fin prête et je tourne en rond dans la chambre en comptant les minutes et en me posant mille questions. Où est Lexa ? A-t-elle dormi ici ? Je suppose que oui, mais pourquoi n'est-elle toujours pas là ? Est-ce qu'elle a oublié ? Ça ne semble pas être son genre. Où compte-t-elle m'amener ? Et surtout, est-ce que n'ai pas rêvé : elle compte réellement m'amener quelque part ?

Comme prévu, Lexa franchit la porte de la chambre à 12h50. La voir vêtue de la tenue de sport qu'elle portait la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrées me fait plus plaisir que de raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé. Elle ne s'est pas enfuie et elle n'a pas non plus cherché à éviter notre après-midi, elle était juste partie faire du sport, comme le dimanche où je suis arrivée, comme tous les dimanches je suppose.

Pas de souffle haletant, pas de sueur dégoulinante, pas de visage rouge cramoisi, à croire qu'elle a juste enfilé sa tenue pour faire semblant le temps d'aller voir un film au ciné. C'est complètement injuste. Il suffit que je monte deux étages et je suis déjà à bout de souffle alors comment les gens comme elle font-ils ?!

\- Salut, comment tu vas ?

Je suppose qu'elle fait allusion à la soirée d'hier alors je prends deux seconde pour sonder le niveau de douleur de tout mon corps et surtout de ma tête avant de répondre.

\- Mieux que je ne le mérite. Encore merci pour hier soir, je ne...

\- On en parlera tout à l'heure si tu veux, mais je dois aller me préparer si on ne veut pas être en retard.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à ma tenue et tout d'un coup j'ai l'impression de ne pas être assez bien habillée.

\- Parfait, fait-elle comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Elle attrape des affaires de rechange et ses affaires de toilette avant de disparaître de la chambre. Quand elle dit qu'elle en a pour cinq minutes je la crois sur parole. Je suis sûre que je pourrais même la chronométrer.

Cinq minutes ce n'est rien du tout, ce n'est même pas le temps qu'il faut pour faire cuire des pâtes, pourtant en cinq minutes mon cerveau peut réussir à me mettre dans tous mes états. Jusqu'à cet instant je n'avais pas encore vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'impliquait « passer une après-midi avec Lexa » mais maintenant…

Je ne sais pas où elle veut aller, ni ce qu'elle veut faire. De quoi allons-nous bien pouvoir parler pendant toute une après-midi ? On arrive déjà difficilement à échanger trois mots, alors avoir une vraie discussion ? Peut-être qu'elle a prévu une sortie qui ne permet pas les longs débats, comme une sortie plongée ou encore mieux, moins risqué, moins fatigant et moins froid, une sortie cinéma ? J'espère qu'elle a prévu une sortie cinéma. J'adore le cinéma ! Je serais même prête à passer mon après-midi devant un reportage sur la vie fascinante des escargots de mer si ça peut me permettre d'éviter le sport et les discussions gênantes et forcées. Bizarrement, je doute que le cinéma fasse partie de ses grands centres d'intérêt. Je l'imagine plus à lire des livres d'économie, de politique, de gestion ou tous ces truc bien barbants.

Je suis sûre qu'elle a prévu quelque chose qui me demandera de faire des efforts, soit physiques soit de dialogue et je n'ai envie ni de l'un, ni de l'autre... Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de passer l'après-midi avec elle ? Et puis d'abord avec qui je vais passer l'après-midi, avec quelle facette de Lexa ? La fille glaciale qui me met mal à l'aise ou... "l'autre" ?

En même pas cinq minutes je suis déjà à deux doigts de la crise d'angoisse. Encore une minute de plus à m'imaginer en tête-à-tête avec elle et je vais faire un malaise.

Heureusement comme prévu elle revient déjà de la salle de bain, dans une tenue des plus simple et basique, à l'image de la mienne : un jean et un pull de laine noir. Visiblement elle n'a pas prévu de faire un marathon, ou tout autre sport qui mérite de porter un jogging, c'est déjà un bon début.

À 12h59 on est dans la voiture, en route pour le centre-ville.

 **OoOoO**

 **J** e ne m'attendais pas à passer une après-midi aussi agréable.

Après avoir quitté le campus, Lexa a conduit jusqu'au centre-ville en me présentant les lieux importants qu'on croisait sur notre route. Elle s'est ensuite garée et nous avons continué à pied en longeant l'océan, la ville d'un côté, les bateaux et hydravions de l'autre : Waterfront, le front de mer. Je comprends mieux le nom de cette promenade maintenant. On a continué à longer l'océan jusqu'à l'entrée du Stanley Park. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir autant de verdure en plein cœur de la ville. C'est déroutant et apaisant à la fois. La promenade qui fait le tour du parc en longeant l'océan est sublime. Les buildings du Waterfront ont été remplacés par une forêt de sapins aux senteurs incroyables.

\- Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier soir. Je ne sais pas… Je ne savais pas que c'était ton numéro. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te déranger.

Je marque une pause pour reprendre ma respiration. Je sens son regard posé sur moi, mais je n'ose pas lever les yeux. Je me concentre sur le clapotis des vagues qui viennent doucement s'écraser sur le muret sur lequel je suis assise.

\- Mais merci quand même d'être venue me chercher.

Cette fois je la regarde en espérant qu'elle puisse lire dans mes yeux à quel point mes mots sont sincères. Ses prunelles vertes plongées dans les miennes, elle se contente de hocher la tête avant de reporter son attention sur un bateau qui passe paisiblement.

\- Je t'ai laissé ce numéro pour ce genre de choses justement. Enfin pas exactement ce genre de choses, mais je suppose que ça peut en faire partie. Je venais juste de rentrer, tu ne m'as pas vraiment dérangée. Je suis contente que tu m'aies appelée, ça n'aurait pas été malin de prendre le volant dans l'état où tu étais de toute façon.

J'ai l'impression d'être projetée quelques années plus tôt et d'entendre ma mère me faire la leçon. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vraiment fait je pense, elle était bien trop occupée par son travail pour s'inquiéter de moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour le moment je ne sais pas si je suis vexée qu'elle me prenne encore une fois pour une gamine ou plutôt touchée qu'elle me porte suffisamment d'intérêt pour s'inquiéter pour moi.

\- Pourquoi avoir autant bu ?

Le changement brutal de sujet et le côté personnel de la question me prennent de court. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me pose la question mais visiblement elle ne compte pas baisser les bras. Après tout ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, Lexa semble être la définition même de la détermination. Quand au côté personnel de la question, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle demande simplement. Inutile de tourner autour du pot, autant lui donner une réponse puisque de toute façon elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire.

\- C'est une longue histoire à vrai dire. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir très envie d'en parler. Disons que j'avais besoin d'oublier certaines choses et de me changer les idées.

\- Je vois. Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée, ou pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à la personne qui t'avais amenée en premier lieu de te ramener ?

\- Parce que rester impliquait de passer la nuit dans un canapé à l'odeur douteuse, collée à un garçon que je connais à peine. Et il n'y avait personne d'assez sobre là-bas pour me ramener.

Un je ne sais quoi traverse son regard, me donnant le courage manquant pour poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Je profite de son silence pour rapidement enchaîner avant que mon courage ne s'envole.

\- Tu étais passée où ces derniers jours?

En prononçant ces mots, un flash me revient et j'entends ma voix transformée par l'alcool poser la même question. Une gêne évidente s'empare de moi à ce souvenir, d'autant plus que je me souviens également très bien comment elle avait éludé la question, ne voulant clairement pas y répondre. Pourtant, elle ne semble pas en colère ou contrariée de mon insistance involontaire, au contraire, elle semble même plutôt surprise. Visiblement elle ne s'y était pas préparée. La question la déstabilise et bizarrement j'en éprouve une certaine fierté. Pourtant elle se ressaisit rapidement.

\- Longue histoire également. Quelque chose en rapport avec la société familiale, mais ce n'est pas très intéressant.

La discussion avec Octavia me revient en tête. Elle avait parlé de l'accident de ses parents et du fait que Lexa avait hérité d'une grosse entreprise, sans vraiment rentrer dans les détails. J'aimerais bien lui demander de quoi il s'agit réellement, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas un sujet dont elle aime parler alors je m'abstiens.

\- Au fait, je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà demandé, mais tu étudies quoi?

Une tension que je n'avais même pas remarquée semble s'envoler de ses épaules, et j'entends même un léger souffle s'échapper de ses lèvres comme si elle l'avait retenu trop longtemps. Quand ses yeux se posent sur mon visage j'y devine une certaine reconnaissance et surtout une incroyable jeunesse que je n'avais encore jamais remarquée. Je me demande quel âge elle peut avoir ? Je garde la question pour plus tard, lui laissant d'abord le temps de répondre à celle que je viens de lui poser.

\- Je suis un double cursus économie internationale et astronomie. Je sais que le mélange peut être surprenant mais je n'ai pas su choisir entre les deux.

\- Effectivement, c'est un mélange surprenant. Pourquoi ce choix ?

\- Depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours été attirée par tout ce qui se trouve au-dessus de notre tête. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais les étoiles, les planètes, les galaxies... Je trouve ça fascinant. On se rend compte que finalement nous somme minuscules face à tout ça. Je trouve que ça a un côté... réconfortant je suppose ? Ça me permet de relativiser pas mal de choses. Et le fait de savoir qu'on ne peut pas encore tout expliquer dans le monde qui nous entoure, ça laisse la porte ouverte à un tas de chose et je pense que ça me rassure en quelque sorte.

Je reste là, sans rien dire, les yeux fixant un point imaginaire devant moi, les pensées perdues quelque part au-dessus de nos têtes, dans un lieu si vaste et mystérieux qu'il est même difficile de l'imaginer.

\- Je suis désolée, je me suis un peu laissée emporter, ajoute-t-elle dans un demi-sourire.

Son regard sur moi me ramène au moment présent.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je n'avais jamais envisagé les choses de la sorte. C'est… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je crois que j'aime cette idée. Du coup, pourquoi l'économie internationale ? Je veux dire, c'est un monde tellement différent où tout semble bien cloisonné entre quatre murs.

\- Par devoir, je suppose ?

Je regrette aussitôt d'avoir posé la question. Il est évident que cette partie de ses études a un rapport avec l'entreprise de sa famille, et visiblement ce n'est pas un sujet qu'elle aime aborder. J'ai réussi à apercevoir un petit bout de la Lexa derrière le mur de glace, je ne tiens vraiment pas à la pousser dans ses retranchements maintenant. Je cherche rapidement une question pour détourner son attention avant qu'elle ne se ferme de nouveau.

\- Tu es en quelle année ?

\- Techniquement, j'ai fini l'an dernier mais j'ai choisi de continuer pour me spécialiser une année de plus.

Mon cerveau entreprend un rapide calcul en traitant l'information sans trouver de réponse.

\- C'est un peu bizarre mais je me demandais, quel âge as-tu ?

Elle doit voir la confusion dans mes yeux et un très léger sourire passe furtivement sur ses lèvres.

\- Je viens d'avoir dix-neuf ans

Je la regarde, perplexe.

\- Je sais, je suis plus jeune qu'on ne le pense au premier abord. J'ai un peu d'avance. Avoir des cours à domicile ça peut aussi avoir du bon parfois.

Dix-neuf ans… Elle est si jeune ! Je la croyais plus âgé pourtant, en la regardant elle a l'air tellement mature qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle a déjà vécu six vies. Je ne connais pas toute son l'histoire, mais avec ce qu'elle semble avoir traversé et les responsabilités qu'elle doit avoir , c'est sûr qu'elle a dû grandir vite. Quand je pense qu'elle a presque quatre ans de moins moi…

Le reste de l'après-midi s'est passé dans une atmosphère légère et détendue. On a continué à parler de tout et de rien. Au début j'avais peur qu'elle aborde des sujets sensibles, qu'elle ne pose trop de questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre, et finalement comme par un accord tacite, personne n'a jamais remis les sujets sensibles sur le tapis. On en est resté aux sujets simples, pas trop personnels au départ et on a fini la journée assises sur Sunset Beach, à regarder le soleil se faire engloutir par l'océan, en parlant de futurs projets hypothétiques. Où on se verrait après l'université ? Et dans vingt ans ? Aucune de nous n'a su trouver de réponses à ces questions. Il est évident que, l'une comme l'autre, nous savons exactement où nous devrions être dans vingt ans, mais pas où nous aimerions être.

\- J'aimerais bien voyager.

Le soleil a presque entièrement disparu dans l'océan. Je reste silencieuse quelques secondes en pensant à ce qu'elle vient de dire : voyager. Je n'ai jamais vraiment voyagé si ce n'est pour venir ici, mais je crois que ça me plairait. Je fixe l'horizon et le soleil qui continue de disparaître. Le monde est tellement grand. Si grand que même le soleil ne peut pas être partout à la fois alors il se lève et se couche, dans un cycle parfait, permettant à chacun, où qu'il soit, d'avoir une journée puis une nuit.

\- Je crois que j'aimerais bien voyager aussi, mais je ne saurais pas par où commencer.

Les silences entre nous ne sont plus aussi gênants qu'auparavant. Il y en a eu plein durant tout cet après-midi et j'ai fini par y trouver un certain réconfort. Le silence ne m'a jamais dérangée mais avec Lexa il avait le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. Au contraire maintenant il m'apaise.

\- Je crois que je commencerais par l'Europe. La France peut être ? Paris.

\- La tour Eiffel...

\- Le Louvre...

\- Versailles...

\- Marcher le long de la Seine...

\- Et boire un café en terrasse...

\- Boire un délicieux vin rouge...

\- Et du champagne !

\- Manger des croissants.

\- Humm, et des pains au chocolat !

\- Une forêt noire !

\- Et une montagne de macarons jusqu'à les avoir tous goûtés !

Son ventre gargouille bruyamment comme en réponse à l'énumération de nos rêveries culinaires, et on rit en chœur.

Elle rigole. Un rire léger comme une plume, discret, timide, mais elle rit. Je la regarde du coin de l'œil. Elle fixe l'horizon, comme moi quelques secondes auparavant. Elle semble si jeune comme ça. Pour la première fois j'aperçois la jeune femme de dix-neuf ans, pleine de rêves et d'ambitions, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale à un détail près : il n'y a absolument rien de banal chez elle.

Elle a dû sentir mon regard sur elle, parce qu'elle se détourne du coucher de soleil pour me jeter un coup d'oeil. Je tourne les yeux rapidement et je me replonge dans la contemplation de l'océan. Je ne dis rien, elle non plus et on reste là, côte à côte, en silence, à observer les couleurs qui changent au fur et à mesure que l'obscurité tombe autour de nous.

Très vite il fait noir, et on ne distingue plus l'horizon entre l'océan et le ciel.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demande Lexa.

\- Depuis qu'on a parlé de macarons je meurs de faim, avouai-je dans un sourire.

\- Parfait, moi aussi ! Grec, ça te dit ?

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on mange dans un restaurant grec mais j'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger n'importe quoi, alors, va pour un grec.

\- Tu ne vas pas le regretter. C'est une véritable institution par ici !

Elle se lève avec une grâce et une agilité déconcertante et retire les grains de sable de son jean. Je crois que je pourrais passer des heures à la regarder bouger tellement je trouve ça fascinant.

\- Alors, tu viens ?

Elle me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Cette fois, il est temps d'y aller. Je fixe sa main quelques secondes, submergée par un nouveau flash de la soirée d'hier. Ses doigts se referment dans sa paume comme si quelque chose venait de la brûler et elle laisse retomber son bras le long de son corps. Je n'ai pas le courage de lever les yeux vers elle pour chercher dans son regard une explication, alors je cligne des yeux et détourne le regard pour me concentrer sur le sol juste devant moi. Je prendre une bonne inspiration et me lève à mon tour sans une once de grâce. Je n'ai peut-être pas toute son agilité mais je peux encore me lever toute seule.

 **OoOoO**

 **A** rrivée devant le restaurant je comprends ce qu'elle voulait dire quand elle parlait d'une "institution". Le restaurant est bondé et les gens font la queue sur le trottoir pour avoir une place. Lexa semble évaluer le temps d'attente en fonction de la longueur de la queue d'un œil perplexe. Je ne connais pas la rapidité du service dans ce restaurant, mais je suis presque sûre de ne pas pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps sans manger.

\- Hum... Bon, une pizza ça te dit ?

Je la regarde avec un sourire aux lèvres, soulagée qu'elle pose la question.

\- Non pas que le grec ne me tente pas, vu le monde j'imagine que ça vaut vraiment le coup, mais je crois que j'ai trop faim pour attendre aussi longtemps. Une pizza c'est parfait !

\- Moi non plus je n'ai pas le courage d'attendre. La prochaine fois on réservera en avance, ça sera plus simple. Allez viens, on va se trouver de bonnes pizzas.

« La prochaine fois » : mon cerveau reste bloqué sur ces mots quelques instants.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Lexa soit une fan de pizzas. Elle choisit celle avec le plus de fromage, et moi j'hésite entre une base crème et une base tomate avant de trancher finalement pour celle avec le plus de viande. On s'installe à une petite table le long d'une des grandes fenêtres de la pizzeria et on s'attaque à nos pizzas qu'on dévore en silence, trop affamées pour prendre le temps de parler entre deux bouchées.

On finit en un temps record. Lexa lève les yeux de son assiette vide et fixe un point dans mon dos. Elle jette ensuite un coup d'œil à mon assiette avant d'enfin lever les yeux sur moi. Sans trop que je sache pourquoi, son expression a changé.

\- On devrait rentrer. On a cours demain.

Ce ton… Elle ne l'avait plus utilisé de tout l'après-midi. Je réprime le frisson qui traverse mon corps en réponse à la froideur de son intonation. Je la regarde sans trop comprendre, et c'est là que je le remarque. Dans son expression, ce qui a changé et que je n'arrivais pas à saisir quelques secondes plus tôt... C'est ce fameux masque qui fige ses traits et fait disparaître toute trace de lumière de son regard. C'est comme si tout d'un coup elle s'était éteinte.

Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Tout l'après-midi elle a rayonné, encore plus ce moment sur la plage quand elle a ri, et tout d'un coup, elle s'est simplement éteinte, sans aucune raison apparente. Mon cœur se serre à cette idée. J'aimerais comprendre, j'aimerais lui demander pourquoi mais je n'ose pas. Toute la journée on a évité les questions trop personnelles, et je lui en suis trop reconnaissante pour rompre cet accord implicite maintenant.

À défaut de poser la moindre question, j'acquiesce sans un mot.

 **OoOoO**

 **O** n marche en silence dans les rues de Vancouver, accompagnées simplement de la lumière des lampadaires et des enseignes lumineuses. Les sons des restaurants, des bars et des groupes de gens qu'on croise sur notre route rythment nos pas.

Au détour d'une rue, mon regard se porte sur une flèche orange accrochée à un panneau de signalisation sur laquelle sont écrits deux lettres et un chiffre : SG2. Ce sigle me dit quelques choses sans vraiment savoir quoi. Un peu plus loin, une autre flèche pointe vers une rue sur la gauche.

\- Tu veux aller voir ?

Elle n'attend même pas ma réponse et tourne, suivant l'indication de la flèche colorée. Un peu plus loin, une ribambelle de plots de chantier oranges bloque la route et une partie du trottoir. On s'avance encore un peu avant de découvrir d'énormes spots lumineux. La zone grouille de monde comme la derniere fois où je me suis arrêtée pour regarder, , mais le silence de la nuit tout autour lui donne une dimension encore plus impressionnante. L'équipe de tournage est en pause et s'affaire autour de l'installation d'un nouveau décor.

Quand le mur, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste, et les débris sont parfaitement installés dans un désordre millimétré, les spots lumineux bougent et des figurants se mettent en place. Les caméramans et autre hommes de l'ombre s'installent autour de ce morceau de mur qui semble avoir vécu de durs moments. C'est quand je vois l'actrice sortir de la tente et retirer son long manteau, laissant apparaître sa cape rouge, que la signification du sigle sur la flèche orange me revient enfin.

\- SG2, c'est pour Supergirl c'est ça ?

Lexa acquiesce sans détourner les yeux de la scène qui se joue devant elle.

\- Oui, SG pour SuperGirl et 2 parce que c'est la saison 2. Ils ne sont pas tous aussi explicites, mais ça rajoute toujours une pointe de mystère quand tu découvres de nouvelles flèches. J'aime bien découvrir ce qui se tourne en apercevant le personnage principal au dernier moment.

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça de la part de Lexa. Moi qui croyais qu'elle n'aimait pas le cinéma !

\- Tu regardes souvent les tournages ?

\- J'adore ça, et il n'y a pas meilleure ville que Vancouver pour apprécier ce spectacle. Ici on croise des tournages à tous les coins de rue. Ça agace certaines personnes parce que ça bouscule sans arrêt la circulation mais moi je trouve ça fascinant. Voir l'envers des décors, les cascades, les scènes avant l'ajout des effets spéciaux, voir les acteurs donner tout ce qu'ils ont dans une bataille, une course-poursuite ou une scène déchirante. J'ai toujours trouvé que ça avait un côté magique.

Les yeux rivés sur la scène qui se joue devant moi, j'écoute la voix de Lexa. Moi aussi je trouve ça fascinant. Peut-être parce que c'est encore tout nouveau pour moi. Si ça se trouve, d'ici quelques mois je ferai partie de ces gens qui râlent parce que la circulation est encore modifiée. Mais en attendant, j'ai des étoiles plein les yeux en voyant la doublure de Supergirl voler et s'écraser sur les débris du pauvre mur qui finit de s'écrouler pour de bon cette fois.

\- On pourrait croire qu'avec le temps et l'habitude, la magie du spectacle s'estompe. C'est probablement vrai quelque part mais je ne m'en lasse pas pour autant. D'ailleurs, je dois dire que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas pris le temps de regarder un tournage.

Pas une seconde je n'aurais pu imaginer que Lexa aussi adorait ce genre de choses. Je l'aurais plus mise dans la catégories des râleurs plutôt que celle des fascinés. Pourtant, à voir l'étincelle qui brille dans ses yeux en ce moment, il n'y a aucun doute.

 **OoOoO**

 **J** e n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, et visiblement Lexa non plus. On est restées là à admirer le tournage de Supergirl une bonne partie de la nuit, et quand finalement les spots se sont éteints et qu'on a regagné la voiture, on a été aussi surprises l'une que l'autre de voir que l'horloge digitale affichait déjà 2h du matin.

Le réveil demain ne va pas être facile, pourtant je ne regrette pas une seconde cet après-midi et cette soirée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je n'ai pas pensé à ma mère, je n'ai pas non plus pensé à mon père et à toutes ces choses qui m'ont poussée à venir ici. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me suis amusée et j'ai réussi à être moi-même sans me prendre la tête. Et c'est en grande partie grâce à elle.

Elle est concentrée sur la route et n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'on a démarré. Je profite que son attention soit fixée ailleurs pour l'observer discrètement. Aujourd'hui j'ai aperçu une autre facette de Lexa. Une facette que j'aime bien et grâce à laquelle on pourrait sans doute devenir amies. Je ne la comprends toujours pas mais qu'importe, je crois que je commence à l'apprécier.

Ce soir-là en la regardant conduire, à la fois si concentrée et si détendue, je me lance un défi, une promesse silencieuse, faire pour elle ce que je n'ai pas su faire pour moi même : lui réapprendre à sourire et profiter de la vie comme une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans devrait le faire normalement. Car après cette journée, il est clair qu'elle a, depuis un moment déjà, laissé tomber cette partie d'elle-même.


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut tout le monde et bon lundi!_

 _Je ne le dirais jamais assez alors encore une fois, merci à tous et à toutes pour les reviews, les favs et les follows et bienvenu aux nouveaux/nouvelles!_

 _J'ai reçu un review d'un "Guest" qui à priori n'en est pas un et je n'ai pas pu répondre à sa question. Si cette personne peut me faire signe par MP ou en laissant son pseudo dans un prochain review, je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à sa questions ;)_

 _J'ai également une petite annonce à faire : je ne peux pas promettre que le prochain chapitre sera disponible lundi midi prochain. Je m'engage à publier le chapitre 8 lundi mais il est possible qu'il ne soit disponible que le soir (ou peut-être le matin qui sais ^^)._

 _Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 7._

 _Bonne lecture et à lundi prochain!_

* * *

 **VII-**

 **C** e n'est que ce matin, quand je prends mon téléphone pour partir en cours, que je me rends compte de tous les messages que j'ai reçus.

Il y en a cinq de Finn, sept d'une personne inconnue que je soupçonne rapidement d'être Octavia et un dernier, que je supprime avant même de lire en reconnaissant le numéro de ma mère. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout lire et de répondre, je suis déjà presque en retard, mais j'envoie quand même un rapide message à Finn, lui disant que tout va bien et qu'on se verra ce midi.

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de cette soirée avec lui ou avec quiconque d'ailleurs, mais je lui dois quand même des explications et de toute façon je dois m'excuser auprès de Harper et de nos hôtes pour être partie sans prévenir. Octavia voudra certainement savoir tout ce qui s'est passé aussi, alors autant faire un tir groupé et aller manger avec toute la bande.

 **OoOoO**

 **C** omme je m'en doutais, j'ai à peine mis les pieds dans l'amphi qu'Octavia m'a sauté dessus avec une ribambelle de questions que j'ai contournées habilement en lui annonçant que je lui raconterais tout à midi. Elle a presque sauté de joie et j'ai réussi à suivre mon cours sans trop de mal.

Le cours terminé, Octavia a recommencé avec toute ses questions. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour débiter autant de mots en si peu de temps. L'avantage c'est qu'elle pose tellement de questions à la seconde que je n'ai même pas le temps d'y répondre. Rapidement les questions s'arrêtent, remplacées par les derniers potins. Visiblement elle est sur un vrai petit nuage depuis que Lincoln est rentré et ils ont plus ou moins officialisé leur relation. Du moins aux yeux du groupe. Je ne comprends pas tout, une histoire de grand frère je crois, mais mon attention est captée par tout autre chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre.

Devant moi, j'aperçois Lexa qui s'éloigne sans me voir. Elle semble avoir le nez plongé dans son téléphone et pressée d'aller là où elle va. Je ne vois pas son visage d'ici mais je l'imagine assez bien, fermé et sans expression comme à chaque fois qu'elle est en public. Je me demande où elle va comme ça ? Tout d'un coup je me sens bête. J'aurais peut-être pu lui proposer de manger avec moi ce midi ? J'ai son numéro, un simple SMS aurait été facile. Mais maintenant que j'ai dit à Octavia et Finn que je mangeais avec eux, je ne peux plus trop faire marche arrière. Je pourrais sans doute inviter Lexa à manger avec nous mais ma raison me souffle que ce n'est certainement pas une très bonne idée, alors je m'abstiens.

\- Allô la lune, ici la Terre ! Clarke, tu me reçois ?

\- Pardon, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

\- J'ai vu ça. Tu étais partie où ? Ca avait l'air sympa vu ta tête, rigole doucement Octavia.

\- Oh, euh… Nulle part. Je réfléchissais… A ce qu'a dit le prof tout à l'heure.

\- Hum… Je vois. Et qu'a-t-il dit qui te fasse sourire de la sorte ? J'ai dû louper cette partie, j'ai trouvé le cours plutôt ennuyeux, moi.

\- Tu disais quoi ?

\- Je disais juste que Finn nous a cassé les oreilles tout le reste de la soirée et toute la journée d'hier pour savoir si quelqu'un avait eu de tes nouvelles. Il avait l'air plutôt inquiet.

\- Je… Je n'avais pas mon téléphone avec moi hier, je n'ai vu ses messages que ce matin.

\- Tu as fait quoi de beau hier pour en arriver à oublier ton téléphone ? Parfois je me demande si tu viens vraiment d'Australie, on dirait que tu descends d'une autre planète. Qui oublie son téléphone de nos jours, sérieusement ?

Comment lui expliquer sans qu'elle ne pose plus de questions ? Si je lui dis que je préfère garder cette appareil loin de moi pour éviter qu'un message non désiré vienne pourrir ma journée, elle attendra forcément plus de précisions, et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler. Je choisis d'opter pour une réponse courte, nette et claire.

\- J'ai passé la journée en ville avec Lexa et j'ai laissé mon téléphone dans la chambre.

Je sens une main attraper mon bras, m'obligeant à m'arrêter. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec une Octavia qui semble avoir vu un fantôme. Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant ce qui a pu déclencher cet effet chez elle, en vain.

\- Attends une minute. Tu as passé la journée avec _Lexa_ ? LA Lexa ? Non attends, ne dis rien ! Tu vas tout nous raconter, il faut que les autres entendent ça aussi.

Sans lâcher mon bras, elle m'entraîne à sa suite au pas de course en direction d'Arkadia.

 **OoOoO**

 **P** resque tout le monde est déjà là, à la table habituelle au fond de la salle, absorbé dans des discussions mouvementées.

\- Eh, regardez qui j'ai retrouvé en cours ce matin !

Octavia montre mon bras qu'elle n'a toujours pas lâché et l'affiche tel un trophée.

\- Salut Clarke, on a bien cru qu'on t'avait perdue. Finn va être content de voir que t'es toujours en vie. On dirait un disque rayé bloqué sur une question qui tourne en boucle : « Quelqu'un a eu des nouvelles de Clarke ? » lance Jasper, dans une tentative médiocre d'imiter Finn.

\- Tiens, quand on parle du loup.

Atom fait un signe de tête en direction de l'entrée où Finn vient de passer la porte.

\- Mec, regarde qui on a retrouvé ! Ta princesse est en vie tu vois, tu vas pouvoir reprendre une vie normale, le taquine-t-il avec une tape amicale dans le dos.

Le regard de Finn s'arrête sur moi un instant. Mon instinct me pousse à détourner les yeux pour fuir le malaise que déclenche en moi son regard trop complexe pour que je l'identifie. Pourtant je n'en fais rien et me force même à garder l'expression la plus neutre et détendue possible. Je force un léger sourire sur mes lèvres pour avoir l'air encore plus détaché.

\- Je peux te parler un instant ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi direct. Le regard des autres sur nous me met mal à l'aise. Comment ai-je pu penser que venir manger avec tout le monde serait une bonne idée ? J'aurais dû sentir que ça ne serait que malaise et moments gênants...

Je prends une bonne inspiration. C'est comme un pansement Clarke, tu tires un bon coup dessus et c'est fini. J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Je suis Finn qui se dirige vers la porte de sortie d'Arkadia. Arrivée dehors, je prends une nouvelle grande inspiration pour essayer de me détendre un peu. Je déteste ce genre de situations. Il se décale un peu, s'éloignant de la foule qui entre et sort du bar, et se retourne vers moi. Cette fois j'arrive sans mal à identifier le regret et l'inquiétude que je lis dans ses yeux.

\- Je… Je voulais juste m'excuser pour samedi soir. Je me suis comporté comme un crétin. Je n'aurais pas dû autant insister. Je ne voulais pas… Enfin… Je suis désolé.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Oui, il a été trop insistant mais il n'a jamais été irrespectueux. Je suppose que j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité. L'alcool a tendance à fragiliser mes frontières, et ce n'est pas la première fois que mon comportement est mal interprété. J'apprécie vraiment Finn. Je pense même qu'on pourrait devenir de bons amis avec le temps. Ça serait trop bête qu'un simple malentendu mette fin à cette amitié avant même qu'elle ait eu une chance d'exister.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suppose que j'ai aussi une part de responsabilité dans tout ça. J'aurais dû être plus claire dès le début.

J'hésite un instant à lui expliquer les raisons qui m'ont poussée à boire ce soir-là pour justifier mon comportement, mais je me ravise. Depuis quand je ressens le besoin de justifier mes actes, sous prétexte qu'ils peuvent être mal interprétés par des hormones en ébullition ?

\- Je ne suis pas partie à cause de toi si ça peut te rassurer. J'avais passé une mauvaise soirée avant même d'arriver à la fête. J'ai juste eu envie de rentrer, c'est tout.

Ma réponse semble lui convenir puisqu'il hoche la tête et me tend la main.

\- Alors, amis ?

\- Amis.

Un sourire vient se glisser sur mon visage inconsciemment en réponse à celui qu'il affiche au moment où ma main vient serrer la sienne, faisant disparaître par la même occasion toute la tension qui régnait quelques secondes auparavant.

 **OoOoO**

 **N** otre retour à la table passe presque inaperçu. Tout le monde semble absorbé dans diverses discussions au sujet de la soirée de samedi, ne remarquant même pas notre retour. Tous sauf Octavia…

\- Alors Clarke, tu nous racontes comment tu t'es retrouvée à passer ton dimanche en compagnie de la grande et unique Lexa Wood ?

Toutes les conversations s'arrêtent instantanément, les regards fixés sur moi faisant monter le rose à mes joues et me mettant terriblement mal à l'aise. Merci Octavia, tu n'en loupes vraiment pas une ! J'aurais tellement mieux fait de me taire, bon sang…

\- Tu as passé la journée avec Lexa ?

Le regard de Finn, incrédule, me déstabilise encore un peu plus, si seulement c'est possible. Inutile de nier maintenant et de toute façon oui, j'ai passé ma journée avec Lexa, il n'y a aucune raison d'en faire tout un plat.

\- Heu… Oui. C'est elle qui a proposé de me faire visiter un peu la ville.

Je m'efforce de paraître le plus détaché possible. Si j'arrive à leurs faire comprendre qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans cette histoire ils me lâcheront peut-être plus vite. Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce qui me met le plus mal à l'aise : avouer avoir passé la journée avec Lexa ou leurs regards pleins de sous-entendus que je ne saisis même pas.

\- Tu veux dire que Lexa a proposé sa personne et son temps pour une chose aussi basique que faire visiter Vancouver ? A toi, Clarke, la petite nouvelle de UBC ?

\- Je… Je suppose que oui. Enfin, oui, c'est ce qui c'est passé.

\- Et pour quelle raison miss Wood t'aurait fait cette faveur ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison, ce n'est pas vraiment son genre de faire ça. Encore moins pour une parfaite inconnue. Ne le prends pas mal Clarke, je veux dire, c'est juste…

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, il faudra que tu ailles lui demander.

La virulence de ma réponse me prend moi-même au dépourvu. La remarque d'Octavia ne m'a pas blessée, le vrai problème c'est la question qu'elle a posée. Je n'ai simplement aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Lexa a fait ça, et j'aimerais connaître tout autant qu'elle la réponse à cette question. D'autant plus si, comme Octavia le dit, ce n'est pas son genre. Les regards pleins d'interrogations posés sur moi ne font qu'accentuer cette incompréhension. Tout d'un coup, j'ai juste envie d'aller retrouver Lexa et de demander « Pourquoi » ? Je veux dire, ça leur semble à tous tellement improbable, il doit bien y avoir une raison derrière tout ça, non ? Il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas, et ça m'agace autant que ça m'inquiète.

\- Au fait, comment es-tu rentrée samedi soir ? On ne t'a même pas vue quitter la soirée, demande Atom.

Le malaise s'installe encore plus profondément en moi. Comment leur dire que c'est Lexa qui est venue me chercher, sans que ça ne tourne à l'interrogatoire ? Un interrogatoire auquel je n'aurais aucune réponse à apporter, en plus.

Je réfléchis l'espace d'une seconde à trouver un mensonge qui tient la route, mais… Je déteste mentir et de toute façon si je commence à cacher ce genre de choses, ils finiront bien par le sentir, ou le découvrir, ce qui ne fera qu'augmenter leurs soupçons. J'avale la boule qui s'est formée dans ma gorge et souffle légèrement en espérant relâcher un peu de cette tension qui me tord les boyaux. Je n'ai vraiment aucune raison d'être aussi nerveuse après tout. Ma coloc est venu me chercher à une soirée pour me dépanner, il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans, si ?

\- Elle est venue me chercher.

Comme si le fait de ne pas prononcer son nom aller faire passer l'information plus facilement… Je pourrais sans doute essayer d'expliquer un peu plus, mais je suis presque sûre qu'ils interpréteront tout de travers. Ça ne ferait que m'enfoncer d'avantage, alors autant me taire.

\- Elle ? Tu veux dire Lexa ? Tu rigole ?! Alors ça, c'est la meilleure. Il va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques tout ça parce que j'ai dû louper quelque chose.

L'air faussement outré d'Octavia ne suffit pas à cacher son amusement et toutes les questions que je devine défiler à cent à l'heure dans son esprit. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que je ne passerai pas au travers des mailles du filet cette fois. Autant prendre les devants.

\- Il n'y a rien à raconter O' je t'assure. Je ne savais pas que c'était si inhabituel pour elle d'agir de la sorte, et en toute franchise je ne comprends pas plus ses intentions que toi. Je veux dire, un coup elle me snobe et me prend de haut, l'instant d'après elle me laisse son numéro de téléphone sans même s'expliquer, vient me chercher à une soirée et me fait visiter la ville. Il n'y a rien de logique là-dedans et très honnêtement je m'en moque bien. Ses raisons m'importent peu. Je voudrais juste qu'on parle d'autre chose maintenant.

\- Très bien, très bien, lâche-elle en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Il n'y a rien à dire, j'ai compris… Pour le moment.

Son rire met fin à la discussion, pour mon plus grand soulagement. A n'en pas douter j'aurai droit à d'autres questions mais pour le moment, je peux enfin respirer et apprécier mon repas.

Le reste du déjeuner se passe bien plus sereinement. Après mon départ de la soirée j'ai visiblement loupé pas mal de choses, et j'ai droit à une bonne séance de rattrapage. Monty et Harper seraient en couple, mais je suis presque sûre que j'aurais pu le deviner toute seule en voyant les regards langoureux qu'ils se lancent en essayant tant bien que mal d'être discrets. Le fait qu'ils cherchent sans arrêt le contact l'un de l'autre est également un signe qui ne trompe pas. Je suis contente pour eux. J'avais déjà remarqué une certaine complicité entre ces deux là et ça me fait réellement plaisir de les voir heureux ensemble, même si visiblement ils sont encore peu à l'aise avec le fait de s'afficher en public. En revanche, la discrétion ne semble pas être un problème pour Octavia, qui passe en boucle sur ô combien Lincoln est génial, sans avoir peur de faire quelques allusions un peu crues qui en mettent certains mal à l'aise et font bien rire les autres.

 **OoOoO**

 **U** n frisson d'anticipation s'empare de moi quand ma main vient se poser sur la poignée de la porte. La voix que j'entends de l'autre côté ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne et sans bien savoir pourquoi, j'éprouve un immense soulagement. Je prends conscience alors que j'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée. Les raisons m'échappent mais qu'importe. La seule chose à laquelle mon cerveau semble capable de penser, là tout de suite, c'est que pour la première fois de la semaine ma colocataire est là.

Non pas qu'elle ait de nouveau disparu, je sais qu'elle est venue dormir dans son lit tous les soirs ou presque. Grâce à d'infimes détails que, pour je ne sais quelle raison, mon cerveau identifie immédiatement, je suis certaine qu'elle est bien passée dans la chambre. Un livre qui disparaît ou change de place, des papiers, des dossiers déplacés ou réarrangés. Mais pas une seule fois je ne l'ai croisée. Non, en fait ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, il y a bien un soir où je l'ai croisée, profondément endormie, certainement exténuée par le rythme de fou qu'elle s'impose.

Quand j'ouvre la porte, mes yeux se posent immédiatement sur elle qui fait les cents pas dans la chambre, plongée dans une conversation téléphonique animée. Mon entrée attire son attention, l'immobilisant par la même occasion.

\- Très bien, très bien, je m'arrangerai pour y être.

Son ton est résigné mais les yeux qui sont maintenant fixés sur moi ne laissent rien paraître.

\- Non, 17h. Je sais, dis-lui qu'il s'arrange comme il veut mais je ne compte pas passer une soirée de plus dans ces fichus bureaux. Parfait. Merci. Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle raccroche, détournant son regard du mien, que je me rends compte que je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Il faut croire que ça devient une habitude et c'est terriblement gênant. Je force mes pieds à me porter jusqu'à mon bureau pour y déposer mon sac, fermant la porte derrière moi.

\- Tu sais, tu es habillée un peu léger pour un mois d'octobre canadien.

Je sais que cette remarque m'est adressée, pourtant je ressens le besoin idiot de vérifier autour de moi pour être sûre qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre dans la chambre, ou qu'elle ne parle pas encore au téléphone. Mon regard se porte ensuite sur ma propre personne, puis dans les deux yeux verts toujours fixés sur moi, qu'une pointe d'amusement fait briller subtilement.

\- Je n'ai rien de plus chaud.

L'amusement laisse place à la perplexité, m'incitant à me justifier.

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé en venant ici que la météo ne serait pas la même que là-bas.

La vérité c'est que je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir à tout ça quand je suis partie. Il fallait que je parte et que je parte vite, peu importait ce que j'amenais avec moi, du moment que j'avais quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos. Alors j'ai pris un sac, j'y ai fourré quelques affaires à la va-vite et je suis partie. Si j'avais pris le temps d'y penser, j'aurais certainement fait les chose différemment, mais les circonstance ne m'en ont pas laissé l'occasion.

\- Tu viens de Melbourne, c'est bien ça ?

Tout à coup je me rends compte que nous n'avons même pas abordé ce sujet lors de notre balade dimanche dernier. Nous avons passé l'après-midi à parler et pas une seul fois elle ne m'a demandé d'où je venais, ni pourquoi j'étais là. Certainement parce qu'elle avait dû sentir que ça faisait partie des sujets dépassant la limite que nous nous étions fixée, refusant d'aborder les sujets du passé pour nous concentrer davantage sur l'avenir. Comment se fait-il alors qu'elle sache aussi précisément d'où je viens ? Je ne me souviens pas en avoir parlé à quiconque. J'ai bien dit à Octavia et toute la bande que j'étais australienne, et n'importe qui aurait pu le deviner grâce à mon accent, mais jamais je n'ai dit que je venais de Melbourne. D'où tient-elle cette information ? La question me brûle les lèvres mais je choisis de l'ignorer pour le moment, craignant de faire disparaître cette toute petite lueur qui brille dans son regard si souvent froid et éteint.

\- Oui. Le mois d'octobre est légèrement plus chaud de ce côté du globe, je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce détail en faisant ma valise.

\- Tu devrais vraiment penser à aller faire quelques courses. Un manteau ne sera pas de trop d'ici quelques jours, crois-moi.

Son regard glisse délicatement sur moi, faisant naître un frisson sur son passage, avant de remonter sur mon visage.

\- Et quelques pulls plus chauds que ça également. Si tu veux, je vais en ville demain après les cours, je peux te déposer.

\- C'est-à-dire que…

\- Mon chauffeur passe me chercher à 16h30. Je crois que tu finis les cours à 16h le vendredi, non ?

\- Euh, oui.

\- Parfait, on se retrouve à 16h30 devant la fontaine près de l'accueil.

J'aurais aimé lui dire que le shopping ce n'est pas mon truc et que je préfère passer mon après-midi à dessiner ou travailler plutôt qu'à arpenter les magasins pleins de monde. Mais elle ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion, et de toute façon je ne me sens pas le cœur de contredire ses plans. La très légère pointe d'excitation qui vibre dans sa voix, si discrète mais pourtant bien présente, suffit à me convaincre.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps je suis impatiente d'aller faire du shopping.


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut tout le monde :)_

 _Je suis ravie de vous retrouver aujourd'hui avec ce nouveau chapitre 100% Clexa._

 _Encore une fois je voudrais dire un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de partager avec moi leur avis et leur ressenti sur cette histoire. Merci beaucoup! Vous êtes aussi motivantes qu'inspirantes._

 _Je voudrais également remercier et souhaiter la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lecteurs. Chaque semaine vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire et je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissante! J'espère que vous prenez (et prendrez encore) autant de plaisir à découvrir cette fanfiction que j'en ai moi même pris à l'écrire._

 _!_

 _J'ai une petite annonce à faire :_

 _Je dois m'absenter pendant quelques semaines. Je ne pourrai donc pas publier lundi prochain, ni les deux semaines qui suivent._

 _Cependant, je ne peux pas me résoudre à vous abandonner comme ça alors que l'histoire commence enfin à se mettre en place. J'ai donc trouver une solution qui je l'espère vous conviendra._

 _J'ai demandé à une très bonne amie, qui n'est autre que celle grâce à qui vous pouvez lire cette histoire, de venir publier le prochain chapitre à ma place, ce qu'elle a gentiment accepté de faire._

 _Le chapitre 9 sera donc disponible autour du lundi 8 octobre._

 _Comme vous l'aurez surement compris, vous n'aurez malheureusement pas un chapitre par semaine, mais un chapitre tous les quinze jours._

 _Pourquoi ne pas lui demander de publier tous les lundi pendant mon absence? Tout simplement car j'aime énormément échanger avec vous, chapitre après chapitre, ce que je ne pourrais surement pas faire pendant mon absence. J'ai donc fait le choix, purement égoïste, de ne pas faire publier trop de chapitre, mais juste de quoi vous éviter une coupure d'un mois._

 _N'hésitez pas à continuer de donner vos impressions, il n'est pas impossible que je puisse vous répondre même pendant mon absence._

 _Je vous laisse donc entre les mains de mon amie et vous donne rendez-vous à mon retour, le lundi 22 pour découvrir le chapitre 10._

 _Bonne lecture et à très bientôt!_

 _:)_

* * *

 **VIII-**

 **C** ette journée m'a paru interminable, et c'est avec vingt minutes d'avance que j'arrive à la fontaine marquant l'entrée de l'université. Lexa n'est évidemment pas encore arrivée, ni son chauffeur d'ailleurs, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de les mettre en retard. Pour passer le temps, je me dirige vers l'accueil et récupère un prospectus vantant les plus belles activités à faire autour de Vancouver.

\- Tu cherches de quoi t'occuper pour ce week-end ?

Cette voix me fait toujours le même effet, mais cette fois j'arrive à me ressaisir bien plus rapidement, ne laissant rien paraître de ma surprise.

\- Pourquoi pas. Le parc de Capilano a l'air vraiment bien. Tu y es déjà allée ?

\- Oui, une fois. C'est très touristique. Si tu veux mon avis, le pont suspendu de Lynn canyon est bien plus sympa, même s'il est moins grand.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu n'es pas une grande fan des bains de foule ?

\- Hum, pas vraiment, non.

En voyant son sourire, je me rends compte que moi aussi je souris. Le temps d'un souffle, un léger silence passe entre nous, aussi doux qu'une caresse, avant qu'une berline noir n'approche.

\- On y va ?

L'espace d'un instant, j'imagine voir sortir le chauffeur pour ouvrir la portière à Lexa. Au lieu de ça, il reste assis à sa place et c'est Lexa qui ouvre la portière, m'invitant à monter. Ce geste guindé qu'elle effectue tout à fait naturellement m'arrache un léger gloussement quand je m'avance pour monter dans la voiture. C'est bien la première fois qu'on m'ouvre une portière de la sorte, et c'est d'autant plus déstabilisant que ce soit une personne comme Lexa qui joue pour moi le rôle de la domestique.

Elle ferme la porte et fait le tour du véhicule pour venir s'asseoir sur le siège d'à côté. Je la regarde s'installer le plus naturellement du monde, ignorant tout de la bizarrerie de la situation à mes yeux. Un nouveau gloussement m'échappe, attirant l'attention de Lexa qui visiblement ne comprend pas ce qui m'amuse de la sorte.

\- Mademoiselle Wood ?

\- Tu peux laisser tomber le « Mademoiselle » Titus. Clarke est une amie.

\- Très bien. Je viens d'avoir un appel de la secrétaire de Monsieur Wallace.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, il sera en retard ?

\- Oui, d'au moins 45 minutes. Un problème d'avion a priori.

Ils ne semblent étonnés par cette nouvelle ni l'un ni l'autre. Moi par contre je suis restée bloquée sur un détail : une amie. C'est comme ça que Lexa me voit ? Comme une amie ? Une vague d'émotion indéchiffrable me traverse. Mélange de surprise, de joie, de fierté, de peur et d'un tas d'autres choses.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ? Je te dépose au bureau quand même ou je reviens te chercher plus tard ?

\- Non, dépose-nous en ville, Clarke a quelques achats à faire. J'irai à la réunion après.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais. Je peux prendre le bus ou…

\- Ne soit pas idiote Clarke, je te propose une voiture avec chauffeur, tu ne vas quand même pas prendre le bus.

Elle a raison, surtout que moi non plus je n'aime pas vraiment les bains de foule et que les transports en communs à cette heure-ci sont absolument blindés de monde.

\- C'est juste que je ne veux pas t'imposer quoi que ce soit. Tu a sûrement des choses plus importantes à faire que de m'attendre pendant que je fais du shopping.

\- Ah oui ? Par exemple ? Mon rendez-vous est décalé, j'ai au moins une heure à tuer, autant en profiter pour aider une amie dans le besoin. Enfin si tu veux bien, bien sûr.

Encore ce mot. Je crois qu'il va me falloir un moment pour m'y habituer. Je réfléchis à sa proposition. Aller faire les boutiques ça me gonfle, mais aller faire les boutiques avec Lexa… ça pourrait rendre la chose bien plus intéressante quoique embarrassante. Est-ce que je vais devoir lui montrer tout ce que j'essaie pour avoir son avis ? Ou est-ce qu'elle va juste rester là à attendre que je trouve ce dont j'ai besoin ? Non, la vrai question est : est ce que je VEUX faire du shopping avec Lexa, cette même Lexa qui me considère comme une « amie » ?

\- Ça serait avec plaisir.

Le sourire qui me répond me conforte dans ma décision juste avant qu'un vent de panique ne s'empare de moi.

 **OoOoO**

 **C** 'est la troisième boutique dans laquelle on entre et la gêne présente au début s'est envolée, laissant place à un certain amusement. Lexa qui se contentait de me suivre au début commence même à fouiller dans les rayons pour trouver des vêtements et m'en propose quelques-uns à essayer.

\- Tu devrais essayer ça.

L'amusement que j'entends dans sa voix ne présage rien de bon. Je me retourne pour la voir soulever un énorme pull en laine, tricoté en grosse maille avec plus de couleurs que n'en contient un arc-en-ciel. Ma grimace exagérée de surprise et de dégoût lui arrache un léger rire.

\- Tu penses quoi de celui-ci ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent à la vue de bout de tissu que je tiens devant moi. Le pull d'un rouge vif, à la coupe près du corps en laine très fine et son décolleté en lacet qui tombe presque jusqu'au nombril ne doit pas laisser beaucoup de place à l'imagination une fois porté. Encore plus quand on a une poitrine généreuse comme la mienne. Je n'ai aucune intention d'essayer un vêtement pareil, mais ça valait la peine de lui faire croire juste pour voir son regard horrifié à mourir de rire.

\- Je me demande bien qui peut porter une chose comme ça.

\- Quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur d'attraper une angine, c'est certain !

\- Bon, je vais essayer ces deux-là.Je reviens.

Je laisse Lexa qui continue de fouiller dans les rayons et me dirige vers les cabines d'essayage. Le premier pull est tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, en laine épaisse et noire, avec une encolure large qui laisse entrevoir la naissance d'une épaule. Le second, d'un gris anthracite est près du corps avec un col en V, classique et efficace.

\- Clarke ?

\- Ici.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé LA tenue qu'il te manque !

Une main se glisse à travers le rideau, faisant apparaître une immense et sublime robe de cocktail dans la cabine.

\- Tu veux rire ? Je refuse d'essayer ça !

\- Oh allez, je te demande pas de l'acheter. Essaie-la, juste pour rire.

\- Non.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que techniquement, c'est grâce à moi que tu es ici ? C'est mon chauffeur qui t'a conduite, et je viens de passer plus de quarante minutes dans les boutiques aux heures de pointe, tu me dois bien ça.

Vaincue et résignée, j'attrape la robe de la main qui est toujours en suspens dans la cabine d'essayage.

\- En plus, je suis sûre que ça t'ira très bien. Glisse une petite voix dont l'amusement est à peine voilé.

Je retire mes chaussures, mon jean et le pull gris que je porte encore. J'enfile la robe, non sans difficulté, et finis par me résigner à retirer également mon soutien-gorge qui ne va vraiment pas avec la robe. Je regarde le résultat dans le miroir sans trop savoir quoi en penser. La robe est sublime, d'un rouge électrique, jouant avec les effets de transparence et de dentelle, elle souligne toutes mes formes avant de venir tomber de façon fluide le long de mes jambes qui semblent avoir pris dix centimètres. Les manches longues tout en dentelle et le discret décolleté devant donnent à la robe un air sage qui contraste parfaitement avec le dos nu plongeant jusqu'à la naissance de mes reins. La robe est sublime c'est vrai, mais la fille que je vois dans le miroir ne me ressemble absolument pas.

\- Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? J'ai le droit de voir le résultat ?

Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir sortir de la cabine habillée de la sorte mais j'ai accepté d'enfiler cette robe pour lui faire plaisir alors je dois bien lui montrer le résultat.

Incapable de me détacher de l'image de la fille dans le miroir en face de moi, je me contente de l'inviter à ouvrir le rideau.

\- Waouh !

Ses yeux verts rencontrent le bleu des miens à travers le miroir, me poussant à me retourner pour lui faire face.

\- Hum, c'est … Intéressant.

L'expression indéchiffrable qui illumine son visage me fait presque aussi peur que sa remarque.

\- Intéressant ?

Ses yeux glissent sur mon corps de haut en bas, trop rapidement pour saisir les détails, mais suffisamment pour avoir une idée générale du résultat.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit aussi… Sexy.

Un étrange malaise s'installe, me faisant monter le rouge aux joues. Je me détourne de Lexa en espérant cacher ma gêne et me concentre sur le miroir en face de moi. L'ambiance qui était jusqu'alors à l'amusement a changé. Dans mon dos, je vois le regard de Lexa se détacher de moi et une tension que je n'avais pas devinée quitter ses épaules. C'est comme si, tout d'un coup, elle relâchait le contrôle qu'elle s'acharne à garder en permanence, pour laissait paraître ce "je ne sais quoi" qu'elle s'obstine à enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit vraiment mon genre, tentai-je sur le ton de la rigolade pour essayer de faire disparaître cette tension. Cette robe t'irait bien mieux qu'à moi je pense.

L'objectif est atteint puisqu'un sourire revient se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres.

\- J'en doute.

Elle disparaît de la cabine sans un autre mot en prenant soin de bien refermer le rideau derrière elle. Je reste plantée là encore quelques secondes, le fantôme d'un regard vert fixé sur moi dans le miroir qui me fait face. Je reste persuadée que cette robe lui irait bien mieux qu'à moi, elle a la grâce et la prestance nécessaires pour porter ce genre de tenue, bien plus que moi.

\- Lexa ?

Aucune réponse. Elle doit être retournée dans les rayons. Délicatement, je m'extirpe de la robe et commence à me rhabiller.

\- Si tu trouves que la robe n'est pas faite pour toi, ça par contre, ça a été créé pour toi, j'en suis certaine.

\- Ah non ! Je refuse d'essayer encore une autre robe.

Avant qu'une main ne vienne s'incruster dans la cabine, je prends les devant et entrouvre le rideau en prenant soin de cacher mon buste car je suis en sous-vêtements. D'un regard sévère, j'espère bien la dissuader de me forcer à essayer une autre tenue inutile.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, on dirait un chaton en colère. C'est juste un pull, Clarke, rien d'extravagant.

Le pull qui pend sous mon nez est effectivement tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, à un détail près, sa couleur bleu pastel. Je n'ai jamais trop porté de couleurs, mais pourquoi ne pas essayer après tout. Moi qui voulais du changement, ça pourrait en être un. Je prends le pull des mains de Lexa et referme le rideau.

La laine est d'une douceur incroyable sur ma peau nue et sa couleur ne fait qu'ajouter à cette impression de douceur. Je dois avouer que ce bleu s'harmonise parfaitement à mon teint clair, mes cheveux blonds et mes yeux bleus. Il fait même ressortir le rose de mes lèvres pourtant discret. Le pull se fond si bien sur mon corps qu'on dirait qu'il a effectivement été créé pour moi.

Le rideau bouge derrière moi, s'entrouvrant sur une Lexa au sourire et au regard aussi doux que le pull sous mes doigts.

\- Je savais qu'il était fait pour toi.

Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Mes doigts cherchent l'étiquette pour regarder le prix de cette petite merveille. Je manque de m'étouffer en lisant le montant. Il a été tricoté par des anges ce pull ou quoi pour être aussi cher ?

\- C'est du cachemire.

\- Aussi doux soit-il, je n'ai absolument pas les moyen de dépenser autant pour un simple pull.

Un téléphone vibre et Lexa plonge la main dans la poche de son manteau pour décrocher.

\- Très bien, je serai là dans dix minutes.

Elle raccroche et reporte son attention sur moi.

\- Tu peux y aller, je me débrouillerai pour rentrer.

\- En fait, si tu as trouvé tout ce dont tu as besoin, j'aurais aimé te proposer d'aller manger au restaurant grec ? Ça implique que tu m'accompagnes au bureau et que tu m'attendes le temps de la réunion, mais ça ne devrait pas être trop long. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée. Je me rhabille et j'arrive.

\- Donne-moi les affaires, je vais aller les déposer à la caisse en t'attendant.

Je lui tends les vêtements en deux lots distincts : ceux que je garde et ceux que je ne prends pas, l'extravagante robe de soirée et le pull hors de prix rejoignant sans trop d'hésitation la seconde pile de vêtements...

 **OoOoO**

 **\- M** ademoiselle Wood.

Le vigile salue poliment Lexa en lui ouvrant la porte pour la laisser entrer, adressant un signe de tête respectueux à Titus et un regard surpris à ma personne. Le hall d'entrée est absolument démesuré. C'est tout à fait comme ça que je pourrais imaginer l'immeuble d'une multinationale.

\- Titus, tu peux accompagner Clarke en haut ? Je vais directement en salle de conférence. Je vous rejoins là-bas dès que j'en ai fini avec monsieur Wallace Junior.

\- Bien sûr.

Je suis Lexa et Titus à l'intérieur d'un ascenseur tout aussi démesuré que le hall d'entrée. Titus appuie successivement sur les numéros 26 et 31 du pavé numérique de l'ascenseur qui se met en mouvement immédiatement. Quand les portes s'ouvrent, c'est une Lexa parfaitement professionnelle qui sort de l'ascenseur. Pas la Lexa de dix-neuf ans au sourire taquin, mais bel et bien la Lexa froide comme la glace qui dégage une aura que certainement personne n'oserait défier.

\- Bonne chance.

Elle se retourne et laisse paraître dans son sourire et son regard un air prédateur qui glacerait le sang de n'importe qui, juste avant que les portes ne se referment, permettant à l'ascenseur de continuer sa course.

\- Elle n'en aura probablement pas besoin. C'est plutôt ce pauvre monsieur Wallace à qui il faudrait souhaiter bonne chance.

La fierté qui émane de Titus me fait comprendre qu'il ne plaint pas vraiment ce monsieur Wallace, et l'espace d'un instant je me demande si je dois m'inquiéter pour cet homme que je ne connais pas. Probablement pas ? Après tout, je sais que Lexa fait pas mal de sport mais je doute qu'elle soit du genre à se servir de la force physique pour arriver à ses fins. Son regard suffirait à faire plier un homme de toute façon et si ça ne suffit pas, je suis presque certaine qu'elle sait choisir les bons mots et le bon ton pour s'imposer, son aura se chargeant de faire plier les plus récalcitrants.

Cette fois quand les portes s'ouvrent, ce n'est pas un simple couloir desservant divers bureaux qui apparaît, mais un immense hall au plafond incroyablement haut La pièce est vide, mis à part une table ronde supportant un énorme bouquet de fleurs au parfum enivrant.

Titus entre en premier, déclenchant l'allumage automatique des lumières sur son passage. Subjuguée par le luxe évident et la démesure, je le suis en silence, les yeux dévorant littéralement l'espace qui m'entoure. La pièce n'a que trois murs, permettant d'accéder directement à une cuisine ouverte sur un immense salon dont le mur principal est entièrement fait de verre, dégageant une vue à couper le souffle sur la ville et au loin l'océan.

\- Je vous en prie, installez-vous. Lexa n'en aura pas pour longtemps.

\- Je, heu… Pourriez-vous me tutoyer, s'il vous plaît ?

Entre tout ce luxe et les manières guindées de Titus, j'ai carrément l'impression d'être arrivée dans un autre monde et ça me met terriblement mal à l'aise.

\- Bien sûr. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je ne serai pas loin.

Sur ces mots, il disparaît dans le couloir qui prolonge une partie du salon à l'opposé du hall d'entrée. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir, se fermer, puis plus rien. Le silence est presque étourdissant, une sensation que la démesure de la pièce qui s'ouvre devant moi ne fait qu'accentuer. Tout semble trop grand, trop neuf, impersonnel. Le sol en marbre ajoute au côté froid de la pièce malgré la présence de deux énormes canapés en cuir marron, installés de façon à former un angle, le premier faisant face à l'immense mur vitré et le second tourné simplement face à un grand mur blanc. Un sublime piano à queue est installé dans un des angles de la pièce au plus près de la baie vitrée. De l'autre côté, un escalier blanc monte à l'étage, pourtant il n'y a pas de plafond au-dessus du salon.

L'escalier semble déboucher sur une sorte de passerelle dont le garde-corps est aussi en verre. Sur ma gauche, la cuisine parfaitement équipée est ouverte sur le salon, simplement séparé par un immense îlot central sur lequel trône un nouveau bouquet de fleurs dont le sublime est le reflet parfait de ce loft. Entre les canapés, une simple petite table en bois ronde au pied subtilement sculpté porte trois bougies identiques à celles présentes sur la table de nuit de Lexa.

Aucune photo, aucun effet personnel, aucun signe que quelqu'un puisse vivre ici, se servir de cette sublime cuisine ou de ce somptueux piano. Quelques pas de plus me guident jusqu'au mur en verre derrière lequel les lumières de la ville commencent doucement à s'éclairer alors que le soleil plonge lentement dans l'océan. Ne sachant pas bien quoi faire, je m'installe sur l'un des canapés et entreprends de mettre sur papier cette vue à couper le souffle. J'attrape mon carnet de croquis qui ne quitte jamais mon sac, et je me mets au travail.

 **OoOoO**

 **Q** uand j'ouvre les yeux, la première chose que je vois est l'immensité d'une ville, seule source de lumière au milieu d'une nuit sans lune. Par réflexe, j'attrape la douce couverture qui me couvre jusqu'à la taille et la tire jusqu'à mes épaules.

Mon esprit encore embrumé commence à remettre les pièces du puzzle en place et un souffle de panique s'empare de moi. Je me souviens d'où je suis, mais ce que je ne me souviens pas c'est comment j'ai pu m'endormir, ni d'où vient cette couverture. Un regard autour de moi me permet de trouver Lexa, assise en tailleur à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le second canapé, perdue dans la lecture d'un livre.

\- Salut… Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ?

\- Tu dormais trop bien, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te sortir du sommeil.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps ? Et heu… Merci pour la couverture.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu dormais déjà profondément quand je suis arrivée, mais à en juger par ton travail ça ne doit pas faire plus d'une heure.

Mon regard suit le sien et rencontre mon carnet de croquis sur lequel un dessin d'une ville nichée entre mer et montagne n'est pas tout à fait achevé. Je me rappelle maintenant avoir fermé les yeux juste quelques instants pour me remémorer la vue que je dessinais alors que la nuit faisait disparaître les détails de ce que je couchais sur le papier. C'est très certainement comme ça que j'ai dû m'endormir.

\- Puisque tu es réveillée, ça te dit de rentrer ? Je pense qu'il est trop tard pour un restaurant grec mais je connais un endroit qui fait de délicieux sushis à emporter.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, on a tous besoin de dormir.

Le sourire chaleureux qu'elle m'adresse permet de faire disparaître les dernières traces de panique et de malaise qui flottaient encore en moi.

\- Va pour des sushis alors !

 **OoOoO**

 **L** e trafic ayant considérablement diminué à cette heure-ci, la voiture glisse souplement d'une rue à l'autre, traversant le centre-ville de Vancouver avec fluidité. Un rapide arrêt permet à Titus de récupérer notre commande, nous promettant ainsi un repas convenable.

Le trajet s'effectue en silence et c'est toujours dans le silence que l'on gravit les marches pour accéder au deuxième étage de notre dortoir, moi portant mes achats et Lexa se chargeant du repas. Elle dépose les sacs entre nos deux lits à même le sol et s'y installe en tailleur avant de commencer à sortir les différentes boîtes qu'elle étale devant elle. Ce n'est pas ce soir qu'on mourra de faim.

Mes achats rejoignent mon sac de cours sur mon bureau et je m'installe en face de Lexa, récupérant par la même occasion la paire de baguettes qu'elle me tend.

\- Tu es plutôt salé ou sucré ?

Je comprends qu'elle me parle de sauce sushi quand elle se saisit des petits flacons dans le sac.

\- Plutôt salé, et toi ?

\- J'aime varier.

Elle pose sur le sol deux petites coupelles, qu'elle remplit généreusement des deux sauces.

\- Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose demain ?

\- Je dois aller au bureau demain matin régler quelques affaires, et j'ai mon cours de sport aussi.

\- Tu fais beaucoup de sport, non ? Je veux dire, à te voir, c'est certain que tu fais du sport. Tu ne pourrais pas manger tout ça et ressembler à « ça » si tu ne faisais pas de sport.

Un vague mouvement de baguettes autour de notre repas et de sa propre personne me permet d'illustrer mes propos sans avoir à en dire plus.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour ça.

Sa réponse tombe comme un glaçon dans un verre d'eau et le silence qui s'ensuit me met mal à l'aise. Je reste quelques instants interdite, ne sachant pas bien comment réagir à la froideur de sa réponse. Mais bientôt, sans bien comprendre ce qui vient de se passer, je vois les muscles de son corps se détendre imperceptible, ses épaules s'affaisser très légèrement et les traits de son visages se relâcher. Aussi subitement que le froid est tombé, la chaleur refait son apparition timidement dans son regard, et si ce n'était pas Lexa, je m'attendrais presque à l'entendre prononcer des excuses pour cette agressivité soudaine.

\- Oui je fais beaucoup de sport, mais je ne le fais pas pour entretenir mon physique. Enfin, bien entendu je prends soin de mon corps, mais c'est plus parce qu'il est « l'outil » qui véhicule mon esprit. Je ne le fais pas juste pour être mince.

Toujours sous le choc de son changement de comportement aussi brutal qu'inexpliqué, je reste interdite, les yeux fixés sur son visage, essayant encore de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Un léger soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres.

\- Faire du sport me permet de canaliser pas mal de choses. J'ai toujours eu besoin de bouger, mais depuis que… Enfin depuis quelques années, j'ai besoin de bouger, plus seulement pour canaliser mon énergie, mais également pour canaliser certaines émotions. En plus de ça, faire du sport me permet de m'évader, de penser à autre chose le temps d'une séance. Je ne pense plus qu'à mes mouvements et à ma respiration.

\- C'est une façon de garder le contrôle, en quelque sorte ?

\- Si on veut. Garder le contrôle de moi-même. Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Tu fais du sport ?

Un gloussement m'échappe devant l'absurdité de sa question. Elle m'a bien regardée ? Est-ce que j'ai la tête ou le physique de quelqu'un qui fait du sport régulièrement ? Son regard sur moi est si sérieux qu'il me retire toute envie de rire.

\- Non, le sport et moi on n'est pas vraiment… amis.

Je peux presque voir les rouages se mettre en marche dans son esprit, et le sourire qui s'affiche maintenant au coin de ses lèvres me fait presque peur.

\- C'est parce que vous n'avez pas été présentés par les bonnes personnes. Tu es disponible demain après-midi ?

\- Oui mais…

Je sens le piège d'ici. C'est tellement évident qu'elle n'essaie même pas de le cacher, et l'expression d'amusement et de détermination que je peux lire en elle me fait vite comprendre que je n'y échapperai pas. D'ailleurs, est-ce que j'ai envie d'y échapper ? Je ne suis même pas sûre. Je serais prête à tout pour fixer ce sourire sur ce visage, même à transpirer !

\- Parfait, j'enverrai Titus te chercher à 14h.

\- J'ai le droit de demander ce que tu mijotes ?

\- Non, c'est une surprise.

\- Pas même pour savoir comment je dois m'habiller ?

\- Contente-toi de prendre une tenue confortable et près du corps, je m'occupe du reste.

Ça y est, cette fois j'ai peur.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Salut à tous! Ce n'est pas Vicky aujourd'hui, mais j'essaye d'être ponctuelle. Ça me fait très plaisir de vous partager ce chapitre en particulier, le hasard fait bien les choses ;) Sur ce je vous laisse entre ses mains pour la suite, bonne lecture._**

 _Coucou tout le monde!_

 _Comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas là cette semaine, j'ai donc écrit cette petite intro avant mon départ._

 _J'espere que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et j'espère également que le chapitre 8 vous à plu et que vous prendrez plaisir à découvrir ce nouveau chapitre._

 _Je vous donne rendez vous lundi 22 octobre, où je viendrais en personne avec le chapitre 10!_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et à très vite!_

 _Et surtout Je remercie du fond du cœur ma super copine pour la publication de ce chapitre!_

* * *

 **IX-**

 **S** ans grande surprise, Titus est encore une fois parfaitement à l'heure. Lexa n'est pas là mais il m'informe que nous passons la prendre sur notre route.

Pendant tout le trajet je me torture l'esprit pour essayer de deviner quelle terrible idée a bien pu traverser l'esprit de Lexa. Je tente même de faire cracher le morceau à Titus, mais ce dernier reste parfaitement muet et refuse de lâcher la moindre information qui puisse guider ma réflexion. Quand enfin j'aperçois l'immeuble de l'entreprise Wood, je baisse les bras et décide que quoi qu'il se passe maintenant, je ferai mon possible pour survivre et faire passer un bon moment à Lexa.

Titus se gare juste devant l'entrée de l'immeuble sur un emplacement estampillé « Privé ». A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Lexa franchit les portes vitrées, vêtue d'une tenue de femme d'affaires parfaitement étudiée, qui la fait paraître terriblement adulte et ne fait qu'accentuer son air glacial et supérieur. Le rôle lui va à la perfection, et l'espace d'un instant je suis soulagée de savoir qu'il existe une autre facette sous ce masque, sinon je serais terrorisée ne serait-ce que de poser les yeux sur elle.

\- Salut. Alors, tu es prête ?

Je suis subjuguée par l'effet que peut faire un simple sourire sur un visage. C'est comme si la personne qui vient de sortir de cet immeuble et celle qui vient d'entrer dans cette voiture étaient deux personnes totalement différentes. J'admire et crains la première, alors que je me rends compte en voyant ce visage souriant que je commence vraiment à apprécier la seconde.

\- Salut. Prête pour quoi ?

Je sais qu'il est inutile d'espérer qu'elle crache le morceau aussi facilement mais comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

\- Hun, hun, pas encore ! Tu le sauras bientôt.

Son regard glisse sur moi rapidement, me faisant monter le rouge aux joues. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis de la sorte à chaque fois qu'elle me regarde, mais c'est un réflexe biologique que je ne contrôle pas. Je suppose que quelque part elle m'impressionne toujours un peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, la voiture s'arrête. Nous somme toujours en ville : pas de terrain de foot, de basket et de baseball, pas de patinoire non plus, pas de stade d'athlétisme, ni de piscine a priori. En sortant du véhicule, je remarque une salle de sport quelques mètres plus loin. De la musculation ? Je n'imagine pas une seconde Lexa soulever des poids pour essayer de ressembler à monsieur Gonflette. Je sais que c'est une vision assez réductrice des salles de sport, mais je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette idée. Pour moi, salle de sport est synonyme de mecs machos et « m'as-tu vu », qui comparent leur biceps et toutes les autres parties de leur corps pour savoir qui sera le plus viril.

\- Alors tu viens ?

Je me retourne pour voir Lexa qui m'attend, tenant une porte ouverte sur laquelle n'apparaît aucune indication. Elle porte sur l'épaule un petit sac de sport, et dans la main opposée un autre sac provenant d'une enseigne de vêtements de sport. Je la suis volontiers, trop soulagée d'échapper à la salle de sport saturée de testostérone.

 **OoOoO**

 **O** n avance dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que Lexa m'invite à ouvrir une porte menant au vestiaire pour femmes. Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que nous allons faire, mais étrangement cela ne me dérange plus.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Lexa me tend le sac provenant du magasin de sport.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Oui, je n'étais pas sûre que tu aies une tenue adaptée alors je me suis permise de t'en trouver une.

\- Tu m'as acheté une tenue de sport ?

\- Juste le strict minimum, je te rassure. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça dans une tenue qui n'est pas adaptée, ça pourrait être dangereux.

\- Dangereux ?! Bon sang Lexa, dans quoi est-ce que tu m'embarques ? Tu commences à me faire peur !

\- Non, pas dangereux _dangereux_. Oh, et puis tu verras bien. Arrête de poser des questions et change-toi. Je te promets que tu vas t'amuser !

Je vais m'amuser, vraiment ? Là tout de suite j'en doute, et le stress qui me hantait quelques heures plus tôt refait son apparition.

Sans aucune pudeur, Lexa commence à se déshabiller sans se soucier le moins du monde de ma présence et je comprends rapidement pourquoi : qui serait pudique avec un corps pareil ? Je m'efforce de détourner le regard de ce spectacle et entreprends de sortir ma nouvelle tenue de sport. De simples leggings de sport gris clair et un débardeur près du corps avec brassière d'un bleu tendre et discret. Je me glisse à la hâte dans ces vêtements étrangement confortables. Pendant un instant j'hésite à remettre mon tee-shirt, mais je me ravise. J'aime mon corps même si je n'ai pas une taille mannequin, je ne m'estime ni trop grosse ni trop mince et j'ai appris à vivre avec ma poitrine généreuse. Exposer mon corps ne me dérange pas, même si je ne suis pas du genre à m'exhiber.

Visiblement Lexa non plus n'a aucun problème avec son corps et qui pourrait le lui reprocher. Elle a enfilé sa tenue de sport, toute en noir comme à chaque fois, et chausse maintenant de drôles de petits chaussons. De ses doigts agiles elle tresse rapidement ses cheveux, ce qui lui donne un petit côté très Tomb Raider. Imitant son geste, j'attache mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, rapide mais efficace.

\- Attends-moi ici une minute, je reviens.

Sur ces mots elle disparaît, me laissant seule en tête-à-tête avec mon stress qui prend de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau et Lexa entre, avec dans une main une paire de chaussons identiques à ceux qu'elle porte et dans l'autre un amas de sangles informe.

\- Tiens, enfile ça.

J'attrape les chaussons et glisse les pieds dedans. Qu'elle connaisse ma taille de vêtements ne m'étonne pas puisqu'elle ma aidée à faire les magasins hier, mais qu'elle connaisse ma pointure, ça c'est surprenant.

\- J'estime plutôt bien les distances, les mesures et les tailles.

Un cerveau qui mesure tout au centimètre près et en plus qui sait lire dans l'esprit des autres ? Cette fille est-elle réellement humaine ? Je commence sérieusement à me poser la question !

\- Maintenant, la pièce maîtresse.

Quand elle déplie l'un des amas de lanières devant moi, je comprends enfin de quoi il s'agit : un baudrier. La dernière fois que j'ai enfilé un truc comme ça, c'était pour faire un parcours d'accro-branche quand j'étais gamine. Bizarrement je doute qu'il y ait une forêt entre ces murs.

\- Passe tes pieds là-dedans.

Je m'exécute sagement, suivant ses indications. Elle remonte ensuite le baudrier jusqu'à mes hanches avant de commencer à ajuster chaque sangle de ses doigts agiles. La proximité de Lexa et ses mains qui s'activent autour de moi, ne font qu'augmenter la montée du stress dû à l'anticipation de ce qui m'attend. Chaque sangle qui se resserre sur mon corps envoie une légère décharge dans mes muscles qui se répercute dans tout mon corps.

\- Te voilà équipée, dit-elle fièrement en admirant le résultat avant de revenir à mon visage et de me gratifier d'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Elle enfile rapidement et avec agilité son propre baudrier et attache une petite poche à la ceinture de son harnais.

\- Prête ?

Est-ce que je suis prête ? Je ne crois pas. Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? Je ne pense pas. De toute façon je ne reculerai pas maintenant. Un hochement de tête suffit à me faire comprendre.

\- Respire Clarke, je ne compte pas te tuer. Je te promets que tu vas t'amuser. Allez viens, je vais te montrer comment atteindre le septième ciel !

C'est qu'elle a de l'humour en plus... Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue aussi joyeuse et cette simple constatation suffit à faire disparaître toutes mes angoisses.

 **OoOoO**

 **L** a salle est entièrement recouverte de murs d'escalade. Même le plafond est recouvert de diverses prises, bien que je me demande comment il est possible de défier les lois de la gravité à ce point. En observant plus attentivement, je remarque que certains murs comportent plus de prises que d'autre. Il y a des murs simples et d'autres avec des angles et des pentes différentes. Le plafond particulièrement haut permet déjà d'atteindre une bonne hauteur d'escalade, suffisamment en tout cas pour m'en donner le vertige, j'en suis certaine.

Je me concentre sur les explications de Lexa. A l'écouter ça n'a rien de bien compliqué, il suffit d'avancer prise après prise et de monter aussi haut que possible.

\- On va commencer par quelque chose de simple.

Le mur devant lequel elle s'est arrêtée est celui qui comporte le plus de prises. Parfaitement droit, c'est un de ceux qui montent le plus haut, et en regardant le sommet, mon appréhension refait son apparition.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de monter jusqu'en haut, et souviens-toi, je suis au bout de la corde. Il ne peut rien t'arriver, je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Après avoir fixé la fameuse corde à mon baudrier, elle fixe l'autre extrémité au sien. Ainsi attachée, la corde me relie à Lexa en passant par le sommet du mur.

\- Tu es sûre que ça tiendra ? Je suis presque certaine d'être plus lourde que toi, je ne vois pas comment…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que mes pieds décollent du sol de quelques centimètres. Un sourire on ne peut plus fier sur le visage, Lexa retient fermement la corde qu'elle a fait glisser dans la poulie de son baudrier, me soulevant grâce à ce simple mouvement. Le plus impressionnant c'est qu'elle ne semble même pas forcer pour me maintenir ainsi en l'air.

\- Ok ! Ok ! J'ai compris, repose-moi !

Passablement amusée par la situation, elle me regarde me débattre, un sourcil levé et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'a pas besoin de parler, son visage le fait pour elle, et là tout de suite elle me dit très clairement « Oserais-tu encore douter de moi ?! ». Sans se départir de son sourire, elle laisse doucement glisser la corde entre ses doigts et mes pieds rejoignent le sol tout en douceur. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, un sentiment très puéril m'envahit, et je me sens presque vexée de m'être fait maîtriser de la sorte. Depuis que je connais Lexa, j'ai vraiment l'impression de n'être qu'une enfant face à une femme qui semble tout gérer et contrôler à la perfection, moi y compris. Il va falloir que je remédie à ça, que je nous replace sur un plan d'égalité, quelque chose où j'aurai le dessus sur elle. Quelques images s'imposent à moi et je sens un sourire d'anticipation naître au coin de mes lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir à quoi tu penses là tout de suite.

\- A rien. Juste une idée.

Mon sourire se fait plus franc devant l'air perplexe de Lexa, mais comme à son habitude elle se reprend très vite.

\- Bon, tu te lances ou je vais devoir te faire voler jusqu'au sommet de ce mur ?

Son expression se refait taquine et je devine aisément qu'elle serait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me retourne face au mur et après un dernier coup d'œil tout en haut, j'attrape ma première prise et commence à me hisser.

Je manque de tomber à trois reprises, mais à chaque fois la force de Lexa me permet de rester en place. Sentir sa force le long de la corde et jusque dans mon baudrier est une expérience étrange mais aussi terriblement grisante. A chaque fois elle a réagi avant même que je prenne conscience que j'allais tomber, comme si elle anticipait le moindre de mes mouvements. Cette sensation de sécurité me fait pousser des ailes, et sous ses conseils et ses encouragements je me retrouve rapidement au sommet du mur, oubliant totalement mon vertige.

\- Waouh, c'est vraiment génial ! lançai-je le plus honnêtement du monde quand mes pieds touchent le sol de nouveau. La lumière qui illumine le visage de Lexa à ce moment précis doit être relativement semblable à celle que je sens illuminer le mien.

\- Tu veux essayer le niveau supérieur ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais pour la première fois de ma vie je crois que j'apprécie vraiment de faire du sport. Après avoir détaché la corde, je suis Lexa vers un second pan de mur. Le nombre de prises est bien moins important que sur le mur précédent bien qu'il reste correct. La vraie différence ne vient pas de la hauteur du mur ni du nombre de prises, mais des différentes pentes dont il est composé. Sur sa première partie, il monte perpendiculairement au sol avant de s'incliner légèrement de quelques degrés au-dessus du sol et de retrouver une pente parfaitement verticale.

Après quelques essais infructueux malgré les conseils de Lexa, je reste bloquée au même stade, incapable de franchir la seconde partie du mur. Quand mes pieds touchent le sol pour la quatrième fois, je suis épuisée.

\- Tu devrais faire une pause, Clarke.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Comment je suis censée pouvoir tenir ? Escalader un mur droit c'est une chose mais là…c'est comme si je devais escalader un plafond. Les lois de la gravité, ils y ont pensé quand ils ont créé ce mur ?

\- Tout est une question de gainage et de technique. Tu dois réussir à répartir ton poids et ta force dans tes prises. Serrer tes abdos, pousser sur tes jambes, c'est ça qui te permet de tenir, ça demande de l'entraînement.

\- Je veux voir comment tu fais.

Lexa semble surprise par ma demande.

\- Je voudrais voir quelqu'un qui a l'expérience et l'entraînement nécessaire pour escalader ce genre de mur.

\- Hum, très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais te montrer ça sur un vrai mur d'escalade.

 **OoOoO**

 **J** e n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il y avait une autre salle un peu plus loin. Encore plus grande que la précédente, celle-ci n'a ni vrai murs, ni vrai plafond. Elle est simplement recouverte d'une ensemble de pentes, de voûtes, de formes différentes recouvertes de prises. Ici, pas de cordes attachées au sommet d'un mur, mais juste quelques points d'ancrages ici et là.

Lexa attrape la corde attachée à son baudrier et la fixe sur la poulie de mon propre harnais. Tout à coup, un vent de panique s'empare de moi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste un excès de sécurité. Tu n'aura rien besoin de faire, je ne tombe jamais.

Son clin d'œil et son sourire se veulent rassurants mais je reste pétrifiée à l'idée d'avoir la vie de Lexa entre mes mains.

\- Tu a vu comment je faisais tout à l'heure ? Si je glisse, ferme ta main sur ce morceau de corde, et avec l'autre main retiens ici. La poulie permet de répartir les forces, tu n'as donc pas besoin de tirer, juste de retenir. Pour me faire descendre, tu ouvres doucement les doigts et laisse glisser la corde, c'est aussi simple que ça.

« Aussi simple que ça »… C'est elle qui le dit ! Il suffit d'une erreur de ma part et elle s'écrase par terre, ça c'est « aussi simple que ça » !

Je la regarde prendre un peu de poudre dans le petit sac qui pend accroché à son baudrier et l'étaler sur ses doigts avant d'attraper les premières prises et de commencer à escalader. Ses mouvement sont souples, fluides, parfaitement calculés et maîtrisés. Elle progresse avec aisance, faisant jouer chaque muscle de son corps dans un spectacle presque hypnotisant. Régulièrement elle marque une pause, reprend un peu de poudre et continue d'avancer. Elle fixe sa corde dans les différents points d'ancrages qu'elle croise et continue son avancée, défiant toutes les lois de la gravité avec une facilité déconcertante.

Mes doigts, d'abord complètement crispés sur la corde, se détendent progressivement au fur et à mesure que je me rends compte de la facilité avec laquelle elle progresse, et mon appréhension fait place à de l'admiration. Mes yeux détaillent chacun de ses mouvements. Comment ses doigts agiles et puissants viennent se refermer sur de minuscules prises, comment les muscles de son dos et de ses épaules bougent sous les bretelles de son débardeur, comment ses pieds viennent trouver des points d'appui de façon si naturelle alors qu'ils sont placés dans des endroits si difficiles d'accès. Je me rends compte alors qu'en plus d'être forte, Lexa est aussi incroyablement souple. Parfois, quand les prises se font plus rares, elle se propulse à l'aide de ses jambes ou de ses bras pour atteindre une prise bien plus loin ou bien plus haut, me coupant la respiration à chaque fois de peur de la voir tomber. Les muscles de ses mollets, de ses cuisses, de ses fesses, se tendent et se détendent sous le fin tissu de son pantalon de sport. Son visage est sérieux, concentré mais parfaitement serein, et ne laisse rien paraître de l'effort qu'elle produit pour se mouvoir avec autant de grâce et d'aisance.

Elle arrive à un passage encore plus compliqué que les autres. Le mur d'escalade suit les courbes d'une voûte avant de remonter droit vers le plafond de la salle, le nombre de prises est incroyablement ridicule tout comme leur taille. Pourtant, encore une fois elle s'en sort avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle se propulse à nouveau pour venir attraper une prise, trop haute pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre juste en tendant le bras. Ses doigts agrippent la prise quelques secondes avant de glisser. Ma respiration se coupe, mon cœur s'emballe, et il me faut un dixième de seconde pour que les muscles de mes doigts répondent et viennent se fermer sur la corde qui glisse entre mes mains. Un dixième de seconde, c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour que Lexa dégringole de quelques centimètres avant que la corde ne se tende et vienne la stopper dans sa chute. Les deux mains sur la corde, Lexa se sert de ses jambes pour amortir le choc contre le mur, mais quand son pied droit rencontre une forme imitant un rocher, et un grognement s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Aussi vite et délicatement que possible je la fais descendre les quelques mètres qui la séparent encore du sol. Son pied gauche touche le sol en premier, et elle s'appuie dessus avant de venir poser délicatement son pied droit.

\- Tu t'es fait mal ? Je suis vraiment désolée Lexa, j'aurais dû…

\- Tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est rien, j'ai été surprise, c'est tout.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Absolument.

Elle défait la corde de son baudrier et tire dessus pour récupérer toute la longueur encore attachée au mur, en l'enroulant adroitement dans sa main. Je la regarde faire, encore perturbée par ce qui vient de se passer. Quand elle fait un pas pour s'avancer vers moi, un nouveau grognement de douleur lui échappe et elle soulève rapidement son pied droit du sol, gardant l'appui sur le pied gauche.

\- Tu vois bien que tu t'es fait mal. Montre-moi.

\- Je t'assure que ce n'est rien Clarke, juste un coup, ça va passer. Tu veux réessayer le passage que tu n'arrivais pas à franchir tout à l'heure ?

Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Elle refuse de montrer ses faiblesses et ses douleurs, l'inverse aurait été surprenant. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas un simple coup comme elle le dit. Elle n'aurait pas de problème à poser le pied par terre et à s'appuyer dessus si c'était le cas.

\- Non, je crois qu'on devrait rentrer, et toi tu devrais aller voir un médecin si tu ne veux pas que je regarde par moi-même.

Elle balaie ma remarque d'un revers de main comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'elle ait entendue.

\- Il est hors de question que j'aille voir un médecin. Encore moins pour une chose aussi ridicule que ça. Ça ira mieux dans deux minutes j'en suis sûre. Tu as faim ?

Le changement de sujet n'a rien de subtil. Si elle croit que je vais laisser tomber aussi facilement, elle se trompe ! C'est en partie ma faute si elle s'est fait mal. Je ne la laisserai pas s'en sortir si facilement, mais pour le moment il faut que j'aille dans son sens. Inutile d'insister, ça ne ferait que la braquer et je n'arriverai à rien.

\- Un chocolat chaud et un brownie de Starbucks, c'est vrai que l'idée est tentante.

Je la suis jusqu'au vestiaire notant par la même occasion sa boiterie qu'elle tente tant bien que mal de cacher. Non, décidément elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça !

 **OoOoO**

 **A** l'inverse de tout à l'heure, nous ne somme pas seules dans le vestiaire. Je m'abstiens donc de toute remarque et me change en silence, non sans jeter des coup d'œil à Lexa qui agit de façon bien plus précautionneuse que d'habitude quand elle enlève son pantalon et passe son jean, ou même quand elle doit remettre ses chaussures. J'ai un mal fou à me retenir de lui dire que visiblement ce n'est pas rien, mais je n'en fais rien.

Par chance un Starbucks se trouve juste au bout de la rue. Bien entendu Lexa ne dit rien et avance comme si de rien n'était, comme si je ne voyais pas qu'elle boite, même si elle le cache terriblement bien. On s'installe quelques minutes dans deux fauteuils confortables pour boire notre chocolat chaud et manger un gâteau.

\- Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Hum… Je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusée. Tu as réussi à me faire faire du sport et à me faire apprécier ça. Si tu savais le nombre de personnes qui ont échoué avant toi !

\- Rien n'est impossible.

\- Tu veux dire « rien n'est impossible pour la grande Lexa Wood ».

Un je ne sais quoi assombrit son visage l'espace d'une seconde avant de disparaître et de laisser place à de la fierté.

\- La prochaine fois, je te ferai…

\- Non, non, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui fixe les règles.

Sa curiosité piquée à vif, je vois la surprise et l'intérêt dans ses yeux.

\- Et on fera quoi ?

\- Tu sembles aimer les surprises, alors je garde le mystère.

\- Je déteste les surprises, Clarke.

\- Etrangement, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Tu apprécies bien trop avoir le contrôle. Mais justement, on va changer un peu les règles du jeu, et cette fois je prends la main. Tu ne sauras rien et tu as interdiction de te dégonfler. On a un marché ?

\- Je ne…

D'un regard plein d'assurance, je la mets au défi de refuser. Si je commence à la connaître, je dirais qu'elle adore les défis, qu'elle déteste perdre et surtout qu'elle n'a qu'une parole. Si elle accepte de me suivre, je sais qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis.

\- Bon, très bien. Je marche.

 **OoOoO**

 **Q** uelques minutes plus tard, Titus se gare devant le Starbucks. Encore une fois Lexa m'ouvre la portière et monte à ma suite. Elle semble avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur et l'intimité qu'offre la voiture semble parfaite pour retenter une approche.

\- Comment va ton pied ?

\- Clarke…

\- Je demande simplement si c'est encore douloureux. Je t'ai vu boiter en sortant de la salle d'escalade et encore tout à l'heure en sortant du café. Je voudrais juste que tu me laisses jeter un coup d'œil. Je ne suis pas encore médecin, tu ne crains rien.

Ma petite blague ne semble pas l'amuser, et à l'évocation de sa boiterie je la vois se renfermer sur elle-même. Je suppose qu'elle n'apprécie pas que j'aie remarqué cette faiblesse chez elle, mais je me fais réellement du souci. C'est peut-être rien en effet, mais je serais plus rassurée si je pouvais le voir de mes propres yeux.

\- Je t'assure que je n'ai pas mal.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant et montre-moi ce pied, Lexa ! Sinon je demande à Titus de te déposer aux urgences de l'hôpital le plus proche.

Je la vois blêmir à ma menace, avant de souffler d'exaspération et de céder à ma demande. Bon sang, pourquoi une fille comme elle a-t-elle si peur des hôpitaux ? Il y a forcément une raison à ça. Le moment ne me paraît pas bien choisi pour aborder un sujet qui semble aussi sensible mais je note mentalement de lui demander un de ces jours.

Elle se tourne vers moi et j'attrape délicatement son pied que je pose sur mes genoux. Je retire sa chaussure avec une infinie douceur, puis sa chaussette. Lexa suit attentivement le mouvement de mes mains mais détourne le regard quand je passe mes doigts sur la peau déjà rouge et gonflée de sa cheville. Ce n'est certainement pas rien ! Aussi précautionneusement que possible, je remonte le bas de son jean sur son mollet et fais glisser mes doigts du dessus de son pied jusqu'à son tibia. Toute sa cheville est gonflée et d'un rouge vif, signe d'une lésion plus importante qu'un simple hématome. Tout en continuant l'exploration de mes doigts, je lève le regard sur le visage de Lexa qui se borne à fixer un point devant elle.

\- C'est douloureux quand je touche ici ?

Un « non » de la tête est la seule réponse que j'obtiens. Je fais courir mes doigts un peu plus bas sur sa cheville.

\- Et ici ?

Un nouveau « non » de la tête. J'appuie un tout petit peu et je la vois tressaillir. Comme elle peut être fière et bornée parfois, c'est incroyable.

\- Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais ce n'est pas tout à fait rien. Ce n'est probablement pas cassé, mais je suis presque sûre que tu t'es foulé la cheville. Tu devrais vraiment aller voir un médecin.

\- C'est hors de question !

\- Ecoute, c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cette état-là, alors fais-moi plaisir et va voir un médecin, c'est important.

\- N'insiste pas, je n'irai pas.

\- Tu vas vraiment m'obliger à te porter un coup suffisamment fort à la tête pour t'assommer et te causer une blessure assez grave pour te faire admettre aux urgences, tout ça pour une simple entorse à la cheville ?

Un brin d'amusement passe sur son visage quand elle reporte enfin son regard sur moi pour juger de mon sérieux.

\- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable hein ? Détrompe-toi, tu pourrais être surprise !

\- Tu oserais frapper une femme à terre ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Lexa. Si tu ne soignes pas correctement ta cheville, tu pourrais en garder des séquelles. Tu m'as dit que tu aimais et même plus que ça, que tu avais besoin de faire du sport. Tu feras comment si tu ne peux plus en faire à cause d'une simple blessure mal soignée ?

\- Très bien. Mais je refuse d'aller à l'hôpital et ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Pas d'hôpital, c'est noté.

J'appuie sur le bouton qui permet d'ouvrir la vitre entre l'espace conducteur et l'espace passager du véhicule.

\- Titus ?

\- Oui mademoiselle ?

\- Pouvez-vous nous conduire chez un médecin s'il vous plaît ? Et surtout pas d'hôpital.

Il semble étonné par ma demande mais ne relève pas. Je le vois jeter un coup d'œil à Lexa dans le rétroviseur et celle-ci acquiesce d'un signe de tête, donnant son accord pour le changement de destination. Il reporte alors son attention sur la route avant de bifurquer dans la première rue sur sa gauche.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous!_

 _Je suis plus que ravie de vous retrouver aujourd'hui en personne et avec un nouveau chapitre 100% Clexa!_

 _Avant toute chose je voudrais dire un grand merci à mon amie pour la publication du chapitre précédent._

 _Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews pendant mon absence sans oublier tous les nouveaux lecteurs qui suivent désormais cette fanfiction : Bienvenu à tous!_

 _Les réponses aux reviews arrivent mais avant ça je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise._

 _Bonne Lecture et à lundi prochain!_

* * *

 **X-**

 **A** côté de moi, Lexa s'agite nerveusement dans la salle d'attente du cabinet médical. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrais Lexa Wood stressée, je ne l'aurais probablement pas cru. Le tressautement dans sa jambe ne laisse pourtant pas de place au doute, tout comme ses doigts qui jouent entre eux sur ses cuisses. Bien entendu elle a refusé que je l'accompagne, mais je n'ai pas eu à la menacer trop longtemps pour qu'elle change d'avis. Je sais que certaines personnes n'aiment pas les médecins, mais à ce niveau-là et venant d'une personne comme Lexa, c'est tellement absurde que c'en serait presque drôle si ça ne m'inquiétait pas autant.

Ses tics nerveux commencent sérieusement à m'inquiéter et me stresser, si elle continue elle va finir par faire un malaise. Quand ma main vient se poser sur les siennes, tous ses mouvements s'arrêtent instantanément. Mes yeux se posent sur nos mains et je prends alors pleinement conscience de mon geste. Légèrement mal à l'aise, je lève les yeux sur le visage de Lexa pour jauger de sa réaction. Son regard est fixé sur nos mains, comme si elle attendait une réaction de son corps ou de son esprit à ce geste intrusif mais que rien ne venait. Quand elle relève la tête pour enfin me regarder, je lui adresse un sourire rassurant. Soulagée de voir qu'elle ne va pas faire une crise cardiaque suite à mon geste, je me permets d'attraper pleinement sa main dans la mienne dans l'espoir de lui apporter du soutien et un peu de sérénité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme qui me paraît bien trop jeune pour être déjà médecin entre dans la salle d'attente.

\- Mademoiselle Wood ?

Nos mains se séparent d'elles-mêmes quand nous nous levons simultanément. Elle s'avance d'un pas et serre la main de l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Je suis Jackson, stagiaire du docteur Martin. Il est prêt à vous recevoir, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Elle se contente de hocher la tête avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Je t'attends ici.

Un dernier sourire d'encouragement signifiant « tout va bien se passer », et la porte se referme derrière elle. J'aurais peut-être dû aller avec elle pour la consultation, mais ça me semblait trop intime et je ne veux certainement pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Si elle avait vraiment voulu que je vienne, elle me l'aurait probablement demandé.

Les minutes passent, et je commence sérieusement à regretter de l'avoir laissée seule là-dedans. Aucun son ne filtre à travers la porte, si bien que j'en viens à me demander s'ils sont toujours bien là. Quand la porte s'ouvre finalement, c'est une Lexa passablement frustrée voire énervée qui sort de la pièce avec une attelle à la cheville et une paire de béquilles. Je m'abstiens de tout sourire, gloussement ou remarque, de peur de me faire tuer par la femme qui s'avance maintenant difficilement vers moi. Pourtant la scène est à mourir de rire : la Lexa impassible et si sûre d'elle, se comporte à présent comme une enfant vexée, touchée dans sa fierté. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça!

\- S'il vous plaît mademoiselle Wood, ce n'est l'histoire que de quelques jours. Je vous promets de vous débarrasser de tout cet attirail très vite si vous faites les choses sérieusement.

Lexa passe devant moi et se dirige vers la sortie sans m'adresser un mot. Je la regarde sortir avant de me retourner vers le médecin

\- Votre amie a une sacrée personnalité. J'ai réussi à la convaincre de faire une radio et rien n'est cassé mais si vous pouviez vous assurer qu'elle garde son attelle et ses béquilles pendant les prochains jours, je vous en serais reconnaissant. Ça n'a pas été facile de la convaincre et je suspecte qu'elle retirera tout ça à la première occasion. Sa cheville a besoin de repos, c'est important.

\- J'y veillerai. Merci. Au revoir.

 **OoOoO**

 **L** e retour jusqu'au dortoir s'est fait dans le silence. Lexa n'a pas desserré les dents, certainement trop contrariée de se retrouver ainsi équipée pour les prochains jours.

Monter les deux étages qui mènent à la chambre est une vraie mission. Après les premières marches un peu difficiles à négocier, Lexa a vite pris le rythme et s'est mise à monter les marches deux par deux, à une vitesse qui n'as rien de raisonnable pour une personne blessée.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée tu sais. Si j'avais été plus attentive, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

Je suis on ne peut plus sincère et j'espère vraiment qu'elle me croit. En réalité je m'en veux terriblement. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me faire une démonstration et c'est aussi moi qui était chargée de l'assurer pendant son escalade, tout ça c'est doublement de ma faute. Je ne regrette pas par contre d'avoir insisté pour qu'elle aille voir un médecin. Je me doute que c'est cette partie de l'histoire qu'elle me reproche le plus. Sans ça, elle n'aurait ni béquilles, ni attelle, mais elle aurait aussi et surtout une cheville bien abîmée pour le reste de sa vie.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas pour ma cheville. C'est juste que… Je déteste ces trucs !

Elle ponctue ses paroles en déposant, avec un peu plus de vigueur que nécessaire, sa paire de béquilles dans l'angle que forme son bureau et le mur, avant de rejoindre son lit à cloche-pied.

\- Comment je peux me faire pardonner ?

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, Clarke. C'est ma faute, je n'étais pas assez concentrée, j'ai glissé et je me suis cognée, ça peut arriver.

\- Même à la grande Lexa Wood ?

\- Hmm, normalement non, mais… Il faut croire que oui.

Le sourire qui naît au coin de ses lèvres me rassure. Une Lexa bougonne et frustrée, c'est toujours mieux qu'une Lexa froide comme le marbre, mais c'est quand même nettement moins bien qu'une Lexa taquine et souriante.

\- Tu n'a pas prévu de travailler un samedi soir j'espère ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? Tu as une idée en tête ?

\- Ça se pourrait. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une soirée films ?

\- Avec du pop-corn ?

\- Evidemment !

\- J'ai le droit de choisir les films ?

\- …

\- Ai-je besoin de te rappeler qu'ici c'est moi la blessée ?

\- Très bien, tu choisis les films !

\- Parfait, tu t'occupes de nous trouver de quoi nous gaver de sucre, et moi je m'occupe des films.

Trente minutes plus tard je descends les escaliers en courant pour retrouver Titus et récupérer une énorme sachet de pop-corn sucré et un autre plus petit contenant la crème et les antidouleurs que le médecin a prescrits à Lexa. En passant devant le distributeur, une idée fantastique me vient.

Quand je regagne la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, Lexa n'est pas là. Je suppose qu'elle est partie prendre une douche ? Je dispose quelques coussins supplémentaires sur son lit pour qu'on puisse s'installer confortablement pour notre soirée films. Je ne lui ai pas demandé si ça la dérange qu'on s'installe sur son lit, mais après tout il nous faut bien un endroit confortable, alors son lit ou le mien peu importe.

\- Hummm… Ça sent bon le pop-corn ici !

Je me retourne pour trouver une Lexa encore humide qui rentre dans la chambre en boitant, sans béquilles ni attelle. Quand son regard sur pose sur mes emplettes, ses yeux s'écarquillent.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Clarke?

\- Quoi? C'est de la nourriture, non?

\- Mais tu as vidé l'intégralité du distributeur ou quoi?

Elle saute à cloche-pied jusqu'à son lit où elle s'assoit, confortablement appuyée contre les coussins.

\- Non, seulement les gâteaux et quelques bonbons.

\- Si on avale tout ça, c'est sûr on va finir malades !

\- Ce n'est que du sucre, voyons.

\- C'est toi qui le dis. Tu me devras quelques séances de sport pour m'avoir fait avaler toutes ces cochonneries.

\- Hum, on verra ça. Allez pousse-toi, que moi et mes cochonneries on puisse s'installer. D'ailleurs, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas ton attelle ?

\- Quoi, je n'allais quand même pas garder cette chose sous la douche !

\- Très bien, mais avant toute chose…

J'attrape le tube de crème dans le sac de la pharmacie et tapote mes genoux pour l'inviter à y déposer son pied. Elle hésite une seconde.

\- Donne-moi cette cheville. Si tu ne veux pas en prendre soin, je vais le faire à ta place.

Je suis surprise de la voir obtempérer sans même chercher à discuter, bien que je puisse voir à sa tête qu'elle trouve tous ces soins et cette attention absolument inutiles. Cependant elle ne dit rien et étend sa jambe blessée sur mes genoux, l'autre pliée, le pied à plat sur le matelas. Délicatement, je commence à masser la crème sur la peau douce et gonflée qui commence à prendre une teinte violacée par endroits. Je sens son regard sur moi, mais je reste fermement concentrée sur ma tâche. Quand mes doigts passent à certains endroits je la sens très légèrement tressaillir, une réaction à la douleur qui me serre le cœur. Une fois la crème bien pénétrée, j'attrape l'attelle à côté de moi et la remets en place délicatement.

\- Merci docteur Griffin. Ça va déjà beaucoup mieux. Je crois que je suis guérie.

Aïe… Elle ne peut pas savoir, je le sais bien, mais l'entendre prononcer ce nom… C'est comme recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Je ne suis pas docteur Griffin. Je ne serai jamais docteur Griffin ou peut-être bien que si, mais je ne serai jamais comme _ce_ Docteur Griffin, j'en fais la promesse !

\- Moque-toi, on verra bien demain matin si tu es si guérie que ça. Tu devrais prendre tes cachets contre la douleur.

\- Je n'ai pas mal.

\- L'inverse m'aurait étonné. Tu va le regretter demain. Ne viens pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenue.

\- Je ne le dirai pas. Bon, on les regarde ces films ?

\- Avec plaisir !

 **OoOoO**

 **A** la moitié du troisième volet des aventures d'Harry Potter et ses amis, je suis obligée de lutter de toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'endormir. Il faut croire que la séance d'escalade m'a épuisée. Un coup d'œil à Lexa, à moitié assise, à moitié allongée juste à côté de moi, me confirme que je ne suis pas la seule à être fatiguée. Elle s'est assoupie et sa tête commence doucement à tomber sur son épaule au fur et à mesure que ses muscles se relâchent. Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de constater à quel point, les traits ainsi détendus par le sommeil, elle semble si paisible et si jeune. C'en est presque fascinant.

Dans un sursaut, elle se réveille et un flot brutal et rapide d'émotions traverse son regard quand il passe des mes yeux à mon nez, puis ma bouche. Sans réussir à en saisir une seule, je me contente de lui sourire doucement pour adoucir son retour dans le monde réel, qui semble un peu brutal .

\- Salut. On dirait que tu t'es un peu endormie. Toi qui avais peur qu'avec tout ce sucre on ne puisse plus dormir.

Elle détourne la tête, remettant un espace raisonnable entre nous.

\- Ça doit être les anti-inflammatoires que le médecin m'a forcée à prendre.

\- Si tu le dis.

C'est tellement Lexa. Comme si s'endormir était une faiblesse, il faut qu'elle trouve une excuse. Je pourrais aisément avouer que j'ai failli m'endormir moi aussi juste parce que j'étais bien mais je ne le ferai pas, par principe.

J'ai l'impression qu'une certaine gêne flotte autour de nous. Je ne saurais pas expliquer d'où elle vient mais ce qui est certain c'est que mon esprit est plus concentré sur la présence de Lexa à côté de moi que sur la fin du film. Contrairement à moi elle semble parfaitement concentrée sur le film, peut-être même trop pour que j'y croie pleinement.

J'aurais pensé qu'elle me propose qu'on aille se coucher mais puisqu'elle n'en fait rien, je force mon attention sur le film, maintenant parfaitement réveillée. En regardant Ron et Hermione se chamailler, une question me chatouille les lèvres :

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Hermione choisit Ron et pas Harry ?

\- Parce que ce serait trop facile, et ennuyeux. La fille qui choisit le héros, c'est tellement cliché.

Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle et sa réponse sonne comme une révélation. C'est vrai, c'est tellement cliché. Et puis en y réfléchissant, au début Ron et Hermione ne semblent pas vraiment s'apprécier, puis ils deviennent meilleurs amis, c'était évident dès le début qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre eux. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ?

 **OoOoO**

 **J** e n'ai aucune idée de l'heure, et les volets fermés ne me permettent pas de savoir s'il fait déjà bien nuit ou encore un peu clair. Je sens la fatigue faire son retour et je dois me forcer tant bien que mal à rester concentrée sur les images qui défilent devant moi. Plus l'action s'accélère et plus j'ai du mal à suivre. Si je ferme les yeux juste quelques secondes pour les reposer, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais m'endormir. Pas longtemps. Je compte jusqu'à cinq et je rouvre les yeux. Si je reste bien concentrée sur la voix des personnages, je ne louperai rien de l'action, que je connais par cœur en plus, et Lexa ne se rendra compte de rien.

Je ne suis plus sûre de savoir si j'ai compté le trois ou le quatre ? Un léger courant d'air tiède caresse la peau nue du bas de ma gorge à un rythme régulier. Sans le moindre mouvement j'ouvre doucement les yeux. A l'écran, le générique de fin défile à une vitesse folle, empêchant quiconque de pouvoir lire les noms. Mais ce qui attire mon attention, c'est la présence de Lexa, délicatement endormie sur mon épaule. Je n'ose pas bouger de peur de la réveiller.

Quand je tourne légèrement la tête vers elle, nos visages sont si proches que l'on respire le même air. Cette proximité a quelque chose de rassurant mais aussi de terriblement embarrassant. Il me suffirait de tendre les lèvres pour poser un baiser sur son front. Je me demande si, en baissant un tout petit peu la tête, je pourrais embrasser le bout de son nez ? Un sourire relève discrètement le coin de mes lèvres. J'imagine facilement la tête que ferait Lexa réveillée de la sorte. Je retiens un gloussement.

Avec mon bras libre, je repousse l'ordinateur au sol pour ne pas le faire tomber et je remonte doucement la couverture sur nous. Je suppose qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de dormir là. Après tout, c'est elle qui se sert de moi comme coussin, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'ai jamais aimé partager mon lit, ni même n'importe quel lit. J'aime avoir de la place, mon espace, sans me soucier d'une personne à côté de moi. Pourtant, dans ce petit lit, bien trop petit pour deux personnes, je ne me sens ni mal à l'aise, ni à l'étroit. Au contraire même, je m'y sens bien, si bien que je sens déjà le sommeil me gagner de nouveau.

 **OoOoO**

 **U** n mouvement à côté de moi me réveille. Il me faut bien quelques instants pour comprendre où je suis et ce qui m'a réveillée. Lexa dort d'un sommeil agité. Les traits de son visage semblent tendus, presque crispés. Ses yeux s'agitent sous ses paupières, de petites rides juste au-dessus de son nez se creusent et s'étirent doucement. Ses lèvres bougent et un murmure sort de sa gorge. Les mouvements se répercutent rapidement au reste de son corps : sa tête bouge, ses doigts également, cherchant quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Sa respiration devient moins profonde, s'accélère et se saccade. Cette fois je suis parfaitement réveillée et consciente. Par réflexe je me redresse et ma main vient s'accrocher à la sienne pour tenter de la réveiller.

\- Lexa ? Lexa, ça va ?!

Se redressant d'un seul coup, elle manque de peu de me percuter. Sans lâcher sa main, je la regarde, attendant de voir la terreur dans ses yeux disparaître et de sentir sa respiration et son cœur se calmer.

\- Lexa, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as dû faire un cauchemar. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée.

Encore déboussolée, ses grand yeux d'un vert sombre sont fixés sur moi, comme si elle cherchait un point d'ancrage à quoi se raccrocher. Des gouttes de sueur perlent timidement au sommet de son front, collant quelques mèches de cheveux. Je dois me retenir pour ne pas repousser une mèche folle, qui est venue se perdre au coin de son œil.

Presque aussi soudainement qu'elle s'est réveillée, je vois l'éclair de lucidité qui traverse son regard. Précipitamment elle lâche ma main et se redresse complètement dans le lit, comprenant enfin ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Je… Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui, ce n'est rien. Juste un mauvais rêve, je suppose. Tu devrais aller te recoucher, il est tard.

Je n'ai pas envie de batailler avec elle maintenant, mais ce cauchemar ce n'était certainement pas rien. Si elle croit que je vais simplement retourner dans mon lit et me rendormir comme si de rien n'était, elle se trompe complètement. Je n'irai nulle part tant que je ne serai pas certaine qu'elle va bien.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un peu d'eau peut-être ?

Nos regards se posent simultanément sur la bouteille d'eau vide posée sur sa table de nuit.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais aller la remplir.

\- Je peux y aller, tu sais.

\- Oh je sais, mais avec ta cheville, le temps que tu arrives à la salle de bain, j'aurai eu le temps de revenir avec trois bouteilles remplies.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter plus que ça, je tends le bras au-dessus d'elle pour attraper la bouteille et sors de la chambre.

Je m'accorde quelques minutes à la salle de bain pour me remettre les idées au clair, minutes dont aura certainement besoin Lexa également. Les images de son réveil tournent dans ma tête. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir lire une émotion aussi forte dans ses yeux un jour, et certainement pas une émotion comme la peur. La peur, ou devrais-je dire la terreur ? A ce niveau-là, la nuance est faible.

La voir ainsi m'a perturbée plus que ce que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise pour réconforter, consoler, rassurer les gens, même mes amis les plus proches. Je n'ai jamais su comment m'y prendre. Pourtant en voyant Lexa quelques minutes plus tôt, j'ai ressenti l'envie, si ce n'est le besoin, de faire quelque chose. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être pour moi, n'ayant pas les mots adaptés, ce besoin s'est manifesté par une nécessité de la toucher. Comme si par un simple contact, je pouvais lui transmettre tout ce que je n'étais pas en mesure de dire. Si j'avais écouté mon instinct, je l'aurais très certainement prise dans mes bras, peut-être même que je l'aurais bercée comme une enfant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme paisiblement. Heureusement pour moi, ma raison est plus forte que mon instinct. J'imagine sans peine le malaise si j'avais agi de la sorte. Lexa n'est certainement pas habituée à ce genre de familiarités et moi non plus d'ailleurs, ça n'en aurait été que plus gênant.

J'aimerais lui demander ce qui a pu lui faire peur de la sorte. Comprendre, pour pouvoir agir ensuite et lui éviter de devoir revivre ce genre de chose dans l'avenir. Personne ne devrait avoir à se réveiller de cette façon. J'ai envie qu'elle me raconte, envie de l'aider à vaincre ses démons. Pourtant, c'est loin d'être une réaction habituelle chez moi. En général je ne m'occupe jamais des petits tracas et autre débats internes d'autres personnes. Bien sûr, je sais écouter quand mes amis ont besoin de se confier, mais je ne suis pas de celles qui posent des questions. Je pars du principe que chacun a ses propres problèmes et que ce qui se passe dans la tête des autres ne me regarde pas, à moins qu'ils aient envie de le partager pour une raison ou une autre. Cette fois pourtant, c'est différent. L'impuissance due à l'ignorance me ronge, mais je ne peux me résoudre à l'interroger.

Prenant conscience que le temps passe et que Lexa doit probablement se demander ce qui me retient, je m'asperge le visage d'eau froide pour chasser toutes ces réflexions pesantes. Je m'essuie rapidement et reprends la direction de la chambre.

Quand j'entre, Lexa est toujours assise sur son lit, pourtant je devine à la température de la chambre qu'elle a dû se lever et ouvrir la fenêtre car l'air est nettement plus froid ici que dans le couloir. Je m'abstiens de toute remarque ou question et me contente de lui tendre la bouteille d'eau fraîche. J'hésite un instant à m'asseoir à côté d'elle mais me ravise, choisissant de rester à ma place et de lui laisser un peu d'espace.

\- Merci.

\- C'est normal. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu sais que si tu as besoin d'en parler, enfin… Si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

\- Ça va. Merci.

Son ton est froid, parfaitement neutre et maîtrisé. Je sais que je ne devrais probablement pas insister et simplement retourner me coucher mais c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Ça t'arrive souvent ? Les cauchemars, je veux dire.

Elle semble hésiter un instant, perdue dans ses pensés, avant de se ressaisir rapidement.

\- Non. On devrait probablement dormir, il est tard.

Comprenant que je n'obtiendrai rien de plus, je récupère mon oreiller dans son lit et m'installe dans le mien. Lexa s'est déjà rallongée, me tournant le dos. Après un dernier regard dans sa direction, j'éteins la lumière et me force à me rendormir.

 **OoOoO**

 **P** ar deux fois je me réveille, un sentiment d'urgence m'oppressant. Par deux fois, je me retourne et observe Lexa qui dort paisiblement, alors je me concentre sur ma respiration, m'efforçant de calmer mon cœur, et je me rendors, rassurée de voir que Lexa va bien. Quand je me réveille pour la troisième fois, je devine la lumière du jour filtrant à peine par les volets fermés.

Quand je me retourne pour vérifier que Lexa dort toujours, l'inquiétude s'empare de moi. Le lit est vide. Maintenant parfaitement réveillée, je jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi. Ses béquilles sont encore là, posées exactement au même endroit que la veille, ce qui signifie probablement qu'elle n'est pas partie bien loin. Son attelle, elle, n'est plus là, ce qui signifie qu'elle la porte probablement et donc que je n'aurai pas besoin de la réprimander quand elle reviendra. Elle n'a laissé aucun mot pour m'informer de son départ, ni pour dire ce qu'elle fait, où elle est et quand elle revient. Bien sûr elle n'a aucune obligation de le faire mais j'aime à penser qu'elle m'aurait informée si elle avait eu des plans pour aujourd'hui. Peut être que… J'attrape mon téléphone portable, j'ai juste besoin de savoir si elle va bien. Mes doigts commencent à taper sur l'écran, hésitants. Après avoir écrit, effacé puis reformulé trois fois la question pour paraître le plus détaché possible, je suis enfin relativement satisfaite du court message. Avant de pouvoir cliquer sur « envoyer » la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur une Lexa encore à moitié en pyjama, son téléphone portable à la main. Je la dévisage quelques instants et elle semble comprendre ma question silencieuse.

\- Le travail, lâche-t-elle en levant sa main dans laquelle se trouve son téléphone. J'ai une réunion importante demain qui demande quelques ajustements. Rien de grave.

\- Demain ? Mais c'est Thanksgiving, non ? Tu ne vas pas passer cette journée seule au bureau ?!

\- Je ne serai pas seule.

\- C'est pour le travail, ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Peut-être mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et puis de toute façon Thanksgiving est une fête familiale et… Enfin, je ne fête plus ce genre de chose depuis quelques années.

Je comprends ce à quoi elle fait allusion mais je ne relève pas et m'abstiens de toute question. Si elle veut me parler de sa famille un jour, elle le fera d'elle-même, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui forcer la main.

\- Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ?

Ma question la prend clairement au dépourvu et je peux voir à son regard qu'elle ne comprend pas bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Enfin, pas à la réunion mais je pourrais t'attendre dans l'appartement ?

\- Je, heu…

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de passer cette journée seule dans la chambre.

C'est une demi-vérité certes, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour la convaincre. Elle ne peut quand même pas me refuser ça ? Elle est trop bien élevée et a trop de valeurs pour ne pas céder à ce genre d'argument.

\- Si tu veux, mais tu sais, avec la réunion, tu risque de te retrouver seule un moment là-haut. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- J'adore la vue, je dessinerai en t'attendant.

\- Très bien alors.

J'ai du mal à retenir le petite sourire plein de fierté qui vient recourber discrètement le coin de mes lèvres. Thanksgiving s'annonce plus intéressant que ce à quoi je m'attendais.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

 _ **Nouveau lundi - Nouveau chapitre, on reprends les bonnes habitudes.**_

 _ **Comme à chaque fois, je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenu aux nouveaux lecteurs et à remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire.**_

 _ **rendez-vous lundi prochain pour le prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **XI-**

 **L** a réunion de Lexa n'est qu'à 10h mais elle tenait à arriver plus tôt, certainement pour peaufiner des détails de dernière minute. Sans surprise elle a de nouveau essayé de me dissuader de venir, sous prétexte que j'allais m'ennuyer à mourir, seule dans ce grand appartement vide. Il était bien entendu hors de question que je cède et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée ici, à tourner en rond dans cet immense salon à seulement 8h30, un lundi matin férié.

Tous les gens d'Amérique du nord ne fêtent pas Thanksgiving en même temps, les canadiens le fêtent plus tôt que les américains. Ceci pour la bonne raison qu'historiquement, Thanksgiving était une fête qui permettait de célébrer la fin des récoltes, le Canada étant plus au nord, le froid arrive plus tôt dans l'année et donc les récoltes se terminent également plus tôt. Il y a donc presque un mois entre les fêtes dans les deux pays. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai appris grâce au prospectus qu'une femme m'a donné dans la rue juste avant d'entrer dans les bureaux de la tour Wood, que j'ai eu le temps de lire déjà deux fois.

Lexa m'a dit que la réunion durerait probablement jusqu'à 11h30, ce qui me laisse trois heures pour faire… absolument rien ! Ma curiosité me pousse à m'aventurer dans cet appartement qui semble absolument immense, mais mon éducation et mes principes me l'interdisent. Je me contente donc de fouiller du regard dans ce grand salon et par cette immense baie vitrée. Mes doigts passent doucement sur le bois noir et brillant du piano à queue. Pendant un instant j'ai peur d'y laisser une trace mais voyant que rien ne se passe, je m'aventure même jusqu'à laisser courir mes doigts sur les touches. Je me demande s'il est accordé ? Mon index appuie sur l'une des touches blanches, laissant échapper un son pur et parfait qui vibre avec force dans le silence de la pièce. Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà joué sur ce piano ? Est-ce que Lexa joue du piano ? Je note mentalement de le lui demander quand elle sera revenue de sa réunion.

N'ayant noté aucune réaction au son du piano, je me permets de m'installer sur la banquette devant le clavier. J'hésite un instant, mes doigts flottant au-dessus des touches, avant qu'ils ne viennent naturellement prendre place dans un souvenir lointain de quelques cours de piano. Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration avant de laisser mes doigts jouer sur le clavier grâce à une mémoire qui leur est propre. La mélodie qui envahit la pièce me plonge dans une époque maintenant révolue, où joie et tristesse se mêlent. Sentant que je perds pied, je force mes doigts à se figer, laissant mourir les dernières notes avant que le silence ne regagne l'espace qui m'entoure.

Je laisse mon regard se balader et cherche à imaginer une famille vivre ici : une petite fille aux yeux d'émeraude, jouant du piano pendant qu'un homme et une femme avec les mêmes yeux que la petite fille s'activent en cuisine, écoutant et surveillant d'un regard plein d'amour leur jeune prodige. L'image est floue, si floue même que je me demande si quelqu'un a vraiment vécu ici un jour, si quelqu'un a déjà joué sur ce piano, déjà préparé le repas dans cette cuisine. C'est comme si cet appartement n'avait jamais servi à personne. Soudain une idée me vient. Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine. Après une seconde d'hésitation, je me permets d'ouvrir les tiroirs et les placards un à un, faisant un rapide inventaire de ce qu'ils contiennent. Satisfaite de mes trouvailles, j'attrape rapidement mon téléphone portable et envoie un SMS à Titus, dont Lexa m'a obligé à enregistrer le numéro, au cas où je m'ennuis trop et souhaite partir avant la fin de la réunion. Sans attendre sa réponse, je récupère mon manteau et monte dans l'ascenseur.

 **OoOoO**

 **Q** uand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et que Lexa entre dans l'appartement, je suis fière et soulagée d'avoir réussi à presque tout finir. Le regard ahuri de Lexa vaut tout l'or du monde. Arrivée au milieu de mes préparatifs j'avais eu peur d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise et que Lexa m'en veuille d'avoir ainsi pris mes aises. J'ai essayé de me rassurer comme j'ai pu, et en voyant son expression je ne regrette absolument pas ma décision. Je l'accueille avec mon plus beau sourire.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que… C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ?

\- En grande partie, oui. Ça te plaît ?

\- A moins que tu ne comptes inviter tout le quartier, on n'est pas censé être que deux ? On pourrait manger à douze avec tout ça.

\- Non, juste toi et moi, et peut-être Titus s'il veut bien arrêter de travailler et sortir de sa cachette.

\- Je l'ai renvoyé chez lui profiter des fêtes avec sa famille, il ne reviendra que pour nous ramener sur le campus.

\- Alors ça sera juste toi et moi je suppose.

Je lui adresse à nouveau mon plus beau sourire pour tenter de faire disparaître cet air perplexe de son si joli visage.

\- Très bien, mais si on finit tout ça, ce n'est pas une séance de sport que tu me devras mais au moins une dizaine !

\- Il n'y a que des bonnes choses !

Elle s'approche de la cuisine, déposant ses béquilles contre l'îlot central et jetant un coup d'œil à tout ce qui l'entoure. Je dois avouer que c'est un beau bazar, un amas de vaisselle s'entasse dans l'évier, et l'îlot central est recouvert de divers plats et récipients contenant une quantité de nourriture bien trop importante pour deux personnes.

\- Je crois que je me suis un peu emballée, avouai-je à demi-voix.

Le regard de Lexa passe des plats à moi et je vois un petit sourire espiègle se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- Un peu ?

\- Ok, c'est complètement disproportionné, mais on pourra toujours offrir le surplus aux gens qui sont dans le besoin ?

\- Ta générosité te perdra, Clarke. Bon, on mange ? Tout ça m'a donné faim !

\- Bien Miss Wood, après vous.

Lexa me regarde mi-amusée, mi-perplexe. Voyant qu'elle ne comprend pas ce que j'attends d'elle, j'attrape le plateau contenant des couverts, deux assiettes, deux verres et une bouteille de vin, et je m'avance vers le salon. Je pose le plateau à même le sol au milieu d'une pile de coussins que j'avais installés un peu plus tôt, juste en face de l'immense baie vitrée. Lexa semble enfin comprendre l'idée et me rejoint de sa démarche boiteuse en apportant deux des plats avec elle. Après deux autre tours à la cuisine, l'ensemble des plats a rejoint le coin pique-nique improvisé.

 **OoOoO**

\- Alors comme ça, tu cuisines ?

\- Ça m'arrive, oui. En fait j'adore ça. Je crois que j'aime autant cuisiner que manger.

\- En tout cas c'est délicieux. Qui t'as appris à faire ça ?

Une ombre glisse sur moi, faisant resurgir des souvenirs douloureux. Je suis incapable de cacher cette soudaine vague d'émotion, je sais que mon visage, mon regard et ma posture me trahissent, pourtant je fais de mon mieux pour garder le contrôle. Le regard chaleureux que Lexa pose sur moi à cet instant me donne la force nécessaire pour ne pas craquer.

\- Mon père…

Ma voix faiblit sur le dernier mot. J'ai envie de détourner le regard parce que je sais qu'en ce moment toutes mes faiblesses se lisent dans mes yeux et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me voie comme ça. Ni elle, ni personne d'autre. Pourtant j'en suis incapable. Le vert chaleureux qui me fixe m'empêche de fuir et de me cacher, alors je fais la seul chose qu'il me soit possible de faire : je puise tout le courage que ces yeux m'offrent, j'avale la boule qui s'est formée dans ma gorge et je lui raconte.

\- Mon… mon père aimait beaucoup cuisiner. Quand j'étais petite, je pouvais passer des heures à le regarder cuisiner pour ma mère et moi. Il disait que ça le détendait. Quand j'ai été assez grande j'ai commencé à l'aider. Des choses très simples au début, mais plus je l'aidais, plus je voyais la fierté dans ses yeux et plus j'avais envie de me surpasser. Au fil des années c'est devenu notre petit rituel. J'avais moins de temps à cause des études mais on se gardait toujours au moins un après-midi pour cuisiner ensemble. C'était notre moment, juste lui et moi.

Je prends une grande bouffée d'oxygène, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Lexa. Parler de tout ça me fait autant de bien que ça me fait de mal et sans le regard bienveillant posé sur moi, je sais que ne tiendrais pas le coup. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle ne parle pas non plus, pourtant je peux lire la question évidente qui lui trotte dans la tête. Je sais qu'elle ne la formulera pas, alors je prends une nouvelle bouffée d'oxygène et je reprends.

\- Il est mort il y a quelques années. La maladie. On ne pouvait rien faire, quand on l'a diagnostiqué c'était déjà trop tard. Tout est allé très vite, et pourtant suffisamment lentement pour que je le voie s'affaiblir de jour en jour.

Les larmes menacent de couler, alors cette fois je tourne la tête et regarde l'immensité qui s'étend de l'autre côté de la vitre, le temps de me ressaisir.

\- C'est lui qui t'a offert cette montre ?

Comment… ? Je la regarde, cherchant une explication.

\- La marque sur ton poignet. C'est bien la marque d'une montre, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que tu te perds dans tes pensées ou que tu es nerveuse, tu passes tes doigts sur ton poignet. Tu n'as pas arrêté de le faire depuis que tu me parles de lui.

Mes yeux se posent sur la marque blanche autour de mon poignet dont mes doigts tracent le contour doucement. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte.

\- Oui. C'était sa montre. Il me l'a donnée quelques jours avant que… avant de partir.

Cette fois c'est elle qui détourne le regard pour se concentrer de nouveau sur la nourriture.

\- En tout cas c'est absolument divin. Merci, Clarke.

J'ai comme l'impression que ce « merci » n'est pas simplement pour le repas, mais je lui suis trop reconnaissante de changer de sujet pour lui poser la question.

Je n'avais encore jamais parlé de mon père de cette façon depuis sa mort et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à le faire, ici, maintenant et surtout avec elle. On se connaît à peine. En y réfléchissant, je crois comprendre. C'est la façon qu'elle avait de me regarder, ce regard chaleureux, protecteur, réconfortant. Ce n'est pas le genre de regard que j'ai eu l'habitude de recevoir quand on me parlait de mon père. En général, la pitié que je pouvais deviner derrière des mots faussement réconfortants m'avait toujours dégoûtée. Mais encore une fois, Lexa est différente. Je sais grâce à Octavia que Lexa connaît également la souffrance de perdre un membre de sa famille. Pire que ça, elle a perdu ses deux parents et se retrouve avec un héritage bien trop lourd pour une jeune femme de son âge, pourtant elle n'en laisse rien paraître. J'admire vraiment sa force et son courage. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être parce qu'elle connaît trop bien cette souffrance qu'elle sait réagir exactement comme il le faut. Non pas qu'il y ait une façon précise de réagir face à ce genre de situation, mais je suis certaine qu'elle déteste la pitié au moins autant que moi. Pour la première fois j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me comprend réellement et je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait faire autant de bien.

En me souvenant de ce qu'Octavia m'avait raconté, je me rappelle également que Lexa a de la famille non loin d'ici. Une famille peut-être éloignée, mais suffisamment proche pour qu'elle les rejoigne pour passer quelques jours tous ensemble. Pourquoi ne fête-elle pas Thanksgiving avec eux ? C'est une fête familiale après tout, et si la mienne est trop loin et trop abîmée pour que je n'envisage de les retrouver pour ce genre d'occasion, ce qu'il reste de la sienne semble plutôt proche et soudé.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Hum hum, répond-elle la bouche pleine, sans même prendre la peine de me regarder.

\- Pourquoi ne fêtes-tu pas Thanksgiving avec ta famille ?

Cette fois j'ai capté toute son attention.

\- Enfin je veux dire… Octavia m'a dit que Lincoln et sa famille, enfin…. Tu étais avec eux il y a quelques jours, non ? Pourquoi ne pas passer cette fête avec eux ?

Elle détourne le regard, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis désolée.

Je le suis sincèrement. Je n'aurais jamais dû poser cette question. Elle semble si forte, c'est facile d'oublier qu'une jeune femme fragile et sensible se cache sous cette armure. Parfois je peux vraiment être stupide !

\- Pourquoi ?

Je relève les yeux pour tomber dans un regard vert émeraude qui n'a rien de fragile.

\- Pour avoir osé parler de ma famille devant moi ? Mes parents sont morts, je suppose que tu es au courant, tout le monde est au courant et pourtant depuis l'accident personne n'en parle. Tout le monde évite soigneusement le sujet devant moi. On ne prononce pas leurs noms, on ne sous-entend même pas leur existence, c'est un peu comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé finalement, c'est étrange. J'aimerais que les gens arrêtent de faire comme si mes parents n'avaient jamais existé, ils méritent qu'on parle d'eux.

Je me sens encore plus stupide maintenant. Bien sûr elle a raison, ce discours lui ressemble tellement. Si j'avais pu rencontrer ses parents, je leurs aurais dit combien j'admire leur fille. Ils peuvent être fiers d'eux, fiers d'elle !

\- Vous étiez très proches avec tes parents ?

\- J'aime à croire que oui. Bien sûr ils travaillaient beaucoup et n'étaient pas très souvent à la maison, mais je sais qu'ils m'aimaient réellement. Ils ont toujours fait en sorte que je sois heureuse, que je ne manque de rien, que j'aie une bonne éducation et que je sois épanouie. Ils n'ont jamais cherché à m'imposer une façon de vivre ou une façon d'être. C'était des gens bien, cette entreprise en est la preuve. Derrière les gros contrats et les gros billets, il y a aussi des associations qui soutiennent toutes sortes de causes à travers le monde. Cette entreprise c'était toute leur vie, et si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est parce que je leur dois bien ça. C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste d'eux et je ferai mon possible pour continuer ce qu'ils ont commencé.

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils sont très fiers de toi.

Elle pioche dans un des plats et je l'imite.

\- Vous viviez ici ?

\- Non, personne n'a jamais vécu ici. On avait une maison en-dehors de la ville. Mes parents avaient beau adorer cette entreprise et leur travail, ils n'aimaient pas l'idée de vivre dans cet immeuble. Ils voulaient que je puisse profiter du grand air et pas simplement le regarder à travers une fenêtre, aussi grande soit-elle.

\- Alors personne n'a jamais profité de tout ça ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Quand mes parents étaient en ville, j'aimais beaucoup venir ici après l'école. Je savais que mes parents n'étaient pas loin. Je pouvais les voir plus souvent en venant dans cet appartement, et le soir après leur journée de travail on repartait tous les trois à la maison. Ils me disaient souvent que quand je le voudrais, je pourrais venir m'installer ici pour être plus proche de la fac pendant mes études.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vis pas ici alors ? C'est quand même bien plus sympa qu'une chambre universitaire.

\- Pour être honnête, ça faisait un moment que je n'étais pas venue ici. Je suppose que j'y garde trop de souvenirs. Et puis vivre toute seule dans ce grand espace… La chambre universitaire est plus pratique, même si c'est moins confortable.

\- Tu pourrais me faire visiter ?

\- Bien sûr, dès qu'on aura fini tout ça.

Elle me regarde avec ce petit air espiègle dont elle a le secret pendant que j'estime d'un coup d'œil tout ce qu'il reste à manger. J'en ai vraiment fait beaucoup trop ! Il va nous falloir le reste de la journée pour tout finir.

 **OoOoO**

 **I** l est un peu plus de 15h, et je suis prête à exploser. On a mangé tout ce qu'on pouvait mais il y en avait vraiment trop. D'un commun accord, on a décidé de ne pas se rendre malade et de garder les restes pour ce soir ou demain.

\- Prête pour une petite visite guidée ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir marcher mais je vais essayer.

\- Parfait, alors debout. Il n'y a rien de mieux que de la marche pour aider à digérer.

\- Rassure-moi, on ne parle pas de plusieurs kilomètres de marche, hein ? Cet appartement n'est quand même pas si grand que ça ?

\- Tu verras.

Son air taquin ne me dit rien qui vaille mais je la suis quand même, trop curieuse de savoir ce qui se cache derrière ces murs.

La première porte qu'elle ouvre est celle par laquelle Titus a disparu la première fois que je suis venue ici. Je suis Lexa dans un couloir qui dessert trois autres portes. La première sur la droite s'ouvre sur une grande pièce dont le mur du fond, à l'image de celui du salon, n'est autre qu'une grande vitre. La pièce est remplie de divers équipements sportifs dont un tapis de course, un vélo d'intérieur, un punching-ball et d'autres machines que je ne connais pas. A côté de moi, j'entends Lexa glousser doucement.

\- Si tu voyais ta tête, Clarke.

\- Quelles personnes saines d'esprit iraient créer une salle de sport chez eux ? Ça me dépasse complètement.

Un nouveau gloussement, mais elle ne dit rien. Juste en face, de l'autre côté du couloir, Lexa ouvre une porte qui donne sur un grand bureau. Tout y est, le bureau en bois massif, le fauteuil en cuir, le canapé également en cuir dans le fond, quelques étagères de rangement remplies de dossiers, et même un coin salon avec trois fauteuils autour d'une petite table ronde faite du même bois que le grand bureau.

\- C'était le bureau de mon père, mais en réalité Titus s'en est plus servi que lui. Mon père venait rarement ici.

Je réponds par un simple hochement de tête. Je suppose que c'est ici que Titus était venu se cacher la première fois.

Au bout du couloir, face à la porte qui mène au salon, une dernière porte reste fermée.

\- Après toi.

J'hésite une seconde avant de poser la main sur la poignée et d'ouvrir. La première chose que je vois est cette immense bibliothèque. En fait elle recouvre tout le mur du fond. Le mur à ma droite n'est autre que le prolongement de la grande vitre du salon et de la salle de sport. De l'autre côté, un bar est installé, impeccablement fourni et rangé. Je suis persuadée que la plupart des bouteilles qui sont ici coûtent une petite fortune. Au centre de la pièce, quatre fauteuils en cuir presque identiques à ceux qui se trouvaient dans le bureau sont installés autour d'une table, et entre le bar et les fauteuils se dresse un magnifique billard. Je m'avance doucement dans la pièce, faisant distraitement glisser mes doigts sur le bois doux du billard pendant que mes yeux essaient d'enregistrer chaque détail qui m'entoure. Je me dirige ensuite vers ce qui m'intéresse le plus : la bibliothèque.

\- C'est absolument fabuleux !

\- N'est-ce pas ?

\- Tous ces livres sont à toi ?

\- Je suppose que maintenant oui.

Je remarque que l'immense bibliothèque est divisée en plusieurs catégories. Entre les romans et les encyclopédies se trouve un nombre impressionnant de livres traitant de l'économie et de la gestion.

\- Tu les as tous lus ?

Un nouveau gloussement.

\- Non, seulement une partie. J'aime beaucoup lire, mais les pavés qui parlent de l'histoire de l'économie mondiale, c'est pas vraiment ce que je préfère lire pour me distraire.

Evidemment, moi non plus d'ailleurs. En parcourant les étagères du regard, je tombe sur quelques pépites comme des éditions originales de classiques de la littérature anglaise et même quelques classiques de la littérature française.

\- Tu parles français ?

\- On est au Canada, alors oui, comme beaucoup d'enfants ayant grandi ici j'ai appris le français à l'école, c'est l'une des deux langues nationales.

Je me demande si elle parle d'autres langues. Je suis prête à parier que oui, et en plus je suis sûre qu'elle est douée.

En me retournant, je découvre un grand écran plat qui semble flotter à quelques centimètres du mur. En y regardant de plus près, je m'aperçois qu'il est relié au mur par une sorte de bras articulé qui permet certainement d'orienter l'écran comme on le souhaite. C'est le premier écran que je vois dans cette appartement parce qu'il n'y en a pas dans le salon. Ça ne m'avait pas choquée jusqu'à présent mais maintenant que j'y pense, même si tout semble moderne et luxueux ici, il n'y a que très peu de technologie, voire pas du tout, si ce n'est cet écran de télé. C'est assez étrange en fait.

\- Tu veux voir la suite ?

\- Pas qu'un peu !

On traverse le grand salon que je connais bien maintenant, le mur sur lequel est appuyé l'escalier qui m'intrigue tant comprend aussi une porte que Lexa ouvre avant de me laisser entrer et de me suivre dans une grande chambre. Encore une fois le mur sur ma gauche n'est autre que la grande baie vitrée qui visiblement s'étend donc sur l'intégralité de la façade de l'appartement. Faisant face à la vitre, un grand lit trône au centre de la pièce. Dans l'angle au fond à droite se trouve un dressing ouvert sur la chambre. En face du dressing se dresse une nouvelle porte que Lexa m'invite à ouvrir. Derrière se trouve sans grande surprise une salle de bain, parfaitement équipée.

\- Un chambre d'invités, mais tu t'en doutes, comme on n'a jamais vécu ici, on n'y a pas non plus invité du monde. Personne n'a jamais dormi ici, sauf peut-être Titus une fois ou deux ? Je ne suis pas sûre.

Quel dommage de ne pas utiliser de telles installations. Si j'étais Lexa, je crois que j'aurais bien vite lâché la chambre étudiante pour venir vivre ici. Ou peut-être pas finalement…Vivre seule dans cet immense appartement doit vite devenir déprimant.

Elle sort de la chambre et grimpe enfin les escaliers. Je suis Lexa qui monte les marches doucement une à une en prenant soin de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur son pied en attelle. Comme je l'avais deviné, l'escalier débouche sur un couloir ouvert sur le salon avec une simple balustrade en verre. Le couloir se termine par une porte à chaque extrémité et une autre en plein milieu. Lexa ouvre la porte à l'extrémité gauche sur une nouvelle chambre, relativement similaire à celle qui se trouve juste en-dessous. La seul différence est la présence d'un coffre au pied du lit et la taille du dressing, encore un peu plus grand avec un énorme coussin rouge au milieu. Il y a également deux fauteuils dans les angles formés le long de la baie vitrée et une belle coiffeuse ancienne installée non loin du dressing. A l'image de la chambre du bas, celle-ci est également en forme de L inversé et le dressing se poursuit par une salle de bain bien plus grande que celle qui se trouve juste en-dessous. Ici la douche côtoie une énorme baignoire ancienne dans laquelle on pourrait facilement entrer à deux.

A l'autre bout du couloir je découvre une troisième chambre encore plus grande que les deux autres. Elle est globalement aménagée de la même façon mais le lit est absolument immense. Le dressing est ici un double dressing. On y retrouve les deux fauteuils, la coiffeuse (encore plus grande et plus belle que dans la chambre précédente). Il y a également un canapé et une bibliothèque de taille raisonnable comparée à celle qui se trouve à l'étage inférieur. La salle de bain est tout aussi démesurée. Je suis persuadée qu'on pourrait faire rentrer toute une famille dans cette douche et qu'on pourrait certainement apprendre à un enfant de huit ans à nager dans cette baignoire. Il y a également deux lavabos surplombés par un immense miroir.

\- C'est vraiment impressionnant.

\- Attends, tu n'a pas encore vu la meilleure partie !

Je sais que cette appartement ou plutôt ce loft est grand mais mis à part s'il y a des passages secrets, je suis plutôt sûre qu'on a fait le tour. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut manquer si ce n'est une salle de projection peut-être ? Vu comme la famille Wood semblait apprécier la technologie, je doute qu'on trouve une salle de cinéma entre ces murs. Je suis Lexa qui sort de la chambre et se dirige le long du couloir en direction de l'escalier. Elle s'arrête au niveau d'une porte que j'avais oubliée.

\- Ferme les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ferme les yeux je te dis, et ne pose pas de questions.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre…

\- Tu veux voir ce qui se trouve derrière cette porte oui ou non ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Alors fais-moi confiance et ferme les yeux.

A contrecœur je m'exécute.

\- Tu es sûre de toi j'espère ? Si je tombe...

J'entends Lexa s'amuser de mes protestations enfantines avant de sentir sa main se glisser dans la mienne et je dois réprimer un frisson. Bon sang ce que je déteste perdre le contrôle.

\- Tais-toi et lève les pieds.

Lève les… ? Oh !

\- Attention aux marches.

On monte les escaliers doucement au rythme de Lexa et de sa cheville abîmée. Je ne suis pas sûre que son médecin apprécierait de savoir qu'elle s'amuse à monter des escaliers sans ses béquilles.

\- Stop.

Je m'arrête, une marche en-dessous de Lexa, et j'attends. Je devine le bruit d'une poignée qu'on tourne et quelques secondes plus tard un courant d'air frais glisse sur mon visage. Je l'entends avancer d'un pas avant de la sentir me tirer par la main, m'obligeant à franchir deux marches supplémentaires.

\- Tu n'ouvres pas les yeux avant que je ne te l'aie dit.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'on est dehors et très probablement sur le toit de la tour Wood.

\- Tu aurais pu simplement me demander de partir plutôt que de me jeter du haut du toit, tu sais ?

\- Ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle, crois-moi.

Je lui rentre dedans quand elle s'arrête sans prévenir et par réflexe je pose ma main libre sur sa taille pour la retenir et lui éviter une chute. Je ne veux certainement pas être responsable d'une nouvelle blessure, je ne veux pas non plus être celle qui abîmera ce joli visage.

\- Oups, pardon.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Sans la lâcher, j'ouvre doucement les yeux pour ne pas être éblouie par la lumière blanche et vive du ciel nuageux. Je balaie la scène des yeux, incapable de dire quoi que soit.

\- Alors, tu en penses quoi ? C'est génial non ?

Génial ? Non ce n'est pas « génial », c'est absolument fabuleux ! Qui aurait cru qu'un tel trésor pouvait se trouver sur le toit d'un immeuble d'entreprise ?

\- Waouh….

\- Oui, c'est à peu près l'effet que ça fait, hein ?

Doucement je me détache de Lexa, et sans un mot je commence à m'aventurer, dévorant des yeux tout ce qui m'entoure. Devant moi se dresse une immense serre de verre à travers laquelle je peux deviner des fleures de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. D'un regard je demande la permission à Lexa d'entrer à l'intérieur, son sourire me suffit pour franchir la porte.

L'odeur est entêtante. L'air est doux à l'intérieur, on en oublierait presque le froid de l'automne canadien qui règne dehors. Il y a des fleurs partout ! Des murs entier de fleurs, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, arrangées dans un désordre parfaitement organisé. Les odeurs et les couleurs se mélangent, véritable œuvre d'art à part entière.

\- Je crois que c'est mon endroit préféré.

Je suis tellement absorbée par ce qui m'entoure que je n'ai même pas entendu Lexa arriver. Sa voix me surprend un peu, j'étais comme seule au monde dans cette bulle de verdure et je l'avais presque oubliée.

\- C'est vraiment incroyable.

\- Tu partages une passion pour la cuisine avec ton père, moi j'avais ça avec ma mère. Je crois que c'est ici que j'ai passé le plus de temps quand mes parents travaillaient. Viens voir.

J'écoute mais ne réponds pas. Mon cerveau est bien trop occupé à s'imprégner de toutes ces formes, ces couleurs et ces odeurs pour en plus réfléchir à former une réponse cohérente. Je suis Lexa dans une petite allée à moitié dissimulée par des feuillages et des fleurs qui se sont permis une légère incartade de leur place habituelle. Un peu plus loin, la végétation semble s'aérer autour d'un point central, là où le dôme de la serre est le plus haut. Là, devant moi, se trouve un espace vide en forme de cercle au milieu duquel se trouvent deux fauteuils confortables et une petite table. J'imagine aisément Lexa plus jeune et sa mère venir s'installer ici pour parler, lire, jouer ou prendre un goûter. C'est absolument adorable. Cet endroit dégage une sérénité presque irréelle. Je pourrais sans aucun problème venir m'égarer des heures voire des jours entiers ici avec mon carnet de croquis et quelques crayons.

Après avoir fait le tour de la serre et avoir posé quelques questions à Lexa concernant certaines fleurs que je n'avais jamais vues, pas même à la télé ou dans un livre, on finit par sortir. Apparemment il y aurait d'autres choses à voir, des détails selon Lexa, rien d'aussi spectaculaire que la serre. Effectivement, de l'autre côté des escaliers, toujours sur le toit, se trouve un jacuzzi ainsi que ce que Lexa me dit être un sauna. J'avoue avoir été presque étonnée de ne pas en voir dans la salle de bain de ce qui doit être prévu pour être la chambre parentale. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant. Enfin, un coin salon est installé faisant face à la ville et à la montagne qui se dresse, majestueuse, juste en face de nous. Les sommets sont déjà recouverts partiellement de neige, me rappelant que l'hiver approche. Le gros canapé est protégé d'une couverture et d'une bâche, tout comme la table. Cet appartement est vraiment plein de surprises.

 **OoOoO**

Assise sur le canapé, je regarde Lexa installée derrière l'immense bureau, concentrée à taper quelque chose sur l'ordinateur. Après la visite de l'appartement, elle m'a dit qu'il lui restait le compte-rendu de la dernière réunion à finir avant de partir. J'ai proposé de l'accompagner et pour une fois elle n'a rien trouvé à redire. Je suis donc là, assise sur ce canapé, dans le bureau de la grande Lexa Wood, quelques étages en-dessous du loft. Ici pas de fleurs ou de sauna, juste un bureau luxueux comme n'importe quel bureau de PDG d'une multinationale.

Pendant que Lexa tape son rapport, moi je m'applique sur mon carnet à croquis. J'ai commencé par y dessiner quelques fleurs et rapidement ce sont les traits de Lexa qui sont apparus au milieu des jacinthes et des orchidées. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais le rendu me plaît alors je continue, m'efforçant de retransmettre chaque trait, chaque émotion, chaque détail à la perfection. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas si évident que ça de rendre justice à une femme pareille.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Moi qui pensais être tranquille dans mon coin, il faut croire que je me suis trompée. Comment arrive-t-elle à me voir à travers l'écran plat de son ordinateur ? Elle lève les yeux et tombe dans les miens que je détourne rapidement.

\- Rien. Je dessine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien de bien intéressant.

Hors de question de lui montrer ce que je dessine. Mes dessins sont trop intimes, trop personnels pour que je les partage avec qui que ce soit, même elle. Si j'étais juste en train de faire son portrait, je n'aurais aucune honte à le lui montrer, mais là ce serait comme la laisser entrer dans ma tête et y regarder tout ce qui s'y passe et je ne peux pas. Son regard ne me lâche pas et par réflexe je ferme le carnet, de peur que sa super-vision ne puisse voir mon dessin depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Tu as bientôt fini ?

\- Oui, je vérifie juste mes mails une dernière fois et on peut y aller. Titus nous attend déjà en bas.

A dire vrai je ne suis pas spécialement pressée de partir d'ici, mais maintenant que mon carnet de croquis est fermé il faut bien que je trouve autre chose à faire. En attendant qu'elle termine ce qu'elle fait, je range mes affaires et me lève avant de commencer à me balader dans la pièce sans but précis. Un cadre photo est posé sur le bureau faisant face à Lexa. J'aimerais voir qui se trouve sur la photo mais je ne peux pas sans passer derrière elle et regarder par-dessus son épaule. Ce serait certainement malpoli, alors je m'abstiens. La curiosité est un vilain défaut à ce qu'il paraît.

Lexa finit par se lever et rassembler ses affaires. Je lui tends ses béquilles et me trouve remerciée d'un regard exaspéré. Désolée ma belle, le docteur m'a dit de veiller sur toi et je compte bien faire ma part du boulot, même si tu dois me détester pendant les six prochains mois pour ça. Je la laisse passer devant moi et sortir de la pièce, lui emboitant le pas.

Juste avant de partir, j'attrape une des cartes de visite sur le bureau de Lexa et je la glisse discrètement dans ma poche avant de fermer la porte.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Bonjour à tous et bon lundi!_**

 ** _On ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes et on commence la semaine avec un nouveau chapitre._**

 ** _Comme toujours, bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et merci à tous pour les reviews, les follows et les favs!_**

 _ **J'ai eu pas mal de reviews de Guests auxquels je ne peux donc pas répondre par MP. J'avais dit que je ne répondrais pas ici mais j'aimerais ne pas laisser ces commentaires sans réponse:**_

 _ **Elina, Aioli et Guest : Merci beaucoup pour vos très gentils et encourageants commentaires.**_

 _ **Et Elina, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu as remarqué les petits clins d'œil que je fait à nos 2 actrices préférées. Même si cette histoire parle de Clarke et Lexa, j'ai vraiment tenu à glisser quelques références aux deux personnes qui ont permis de donner vie aux personnages originaux et à la romance qu'il y a eu entre elles. Sans Eliza et Alycia, le Clexa qu'on aime temps n'aurait jamais existé et cette fanfiction non plus.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, malgré la longueur, j'espère vous plaira .**_

 ** _Bonne lecture et à lundi prochain._**

* * *

 **XII-**

 **\- H** é, princesse !

Je me retourne pour voir Finn approcher, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Salut.

\- Dis donc, ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vue. Tu as trouvé de meilleurs amis que nous ?

\- Je sais, je suis vraiment désolée. Je t'assure, ça n'a rien avoir avec vous, c'est juste que…

J'hésite un instant, ne sachant pas trop comment tourner la suite de cette phrase sans que ça ne prenne des proportions absurdes.

\- …C'est juste que j'ai proposé mon aide à Lexa. Avec sa cheville, je lui devais bien ça.

\- La rumeur est donc vraie : l'indomptable mademoiselle Wood a une amie ? Et une paire de béquilles accessoirement. C'est que ça met un sacré coup à son image tout ça !

Je sais qu'il rigole, pourtant je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Lexa n'a rien d'indomptable, elle se protège c'est tout, et béquilles ou pas, elle reste la même, aussi forte et charismatique. Rien ne saurait entacher ça, pas même une cheville abîmée, certainement pas une cheville abîmée d'ailleurs.

Il faut que je me reprenne. Ce n'est pas le moment de voler dans les plumes de Finn pour protéger Lexa, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. De toute façon, Lexa n'a pas besoin qu'on prenne sa défense, elle se débrouille très bien toute seule. Souviens-toi Clarke, c'est Finn, il disait ça pour rire.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de jours maintenant. Quand elle sera débarrassée de ses béquilles, je reviendrai manger avec vous, c'est promis.

\- Tu es sûre ?

A vrai dire non, je ne le suis pas. J'adore passer du temps avec toute la bande mais je sais aussi que j'apprécie énormément le temps que je passe avec Lexa.

J'ai passé toute la semaine à l'accompagner et à l'aider. Au début elle n'était pas ravie de toute cette attention et puis rapidement elle a arrêté de râler et m'a laissée m'occuper d'elle. Je ne sais pas si c'est qu'elle apprécie elle aussi nos petits moments partagés ou si c'est simplement qu'elle en avait marre de se bagarrer contre moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, non, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de la laisser tomber comme ça dès qu'elle ira mieux. Peut-être que je pourrais partager mon temps entre elle et le Skykru ? Ou peut-être qu'elle pourrait rejoindre le Skykru et ainsi m'éviter de choisir entre eux ? Il faut que j'arrête de rêver, ça n'arrivera pas pour tout un tas de très bonnes raisons.

\- Evidemment ! Vous m'avez manqué cette semaine.

Ce n'est qu'un demi-mensonge après tout. L'enthousiasme d'Octavia, les blagues de Jasper, les chamailleries d'Atom et de Monty, les taquineries de Finn, tout ça m'a manqué même si j'étais très bien accompagnée.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais te libérer vendredi soir ? On a une petite soirée jeux vidéo chez Jasper et Monty, ça nous ferait à tous très plaisir que tu te joignes à nous.

\- Je…

\- Oh allez, elle peut bien te laisser ton vendredi soir, non ? Elle a profité de toi toute la semaine, moi je ne demande qu'une petite soirée…

J'ai une folle envie de protester et de refuser juste par principe, parce que je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main comme ça et j'aime encore moins qu'on se serve de mon amie comme excuse de la sorte. Lexa n'a pas besoin de me « laisser » mon vendredi soir, c'est moi qui décide de rester avec elle ou non, et elle n'a pas « profité » de moi non plus, c'est…. Je sais qu'il me taquine encore. Je crois que j'ai perdu l'habitude. Finalement une soirée jeux vidéo avec la bande, c'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée.

\- Ça marche ! Comptez sur moi pour vous mettre une raclée, je suis imbattable à Mario Kart !

\- Dommage pour toi alors, chez nous c'est plutôt Call of Duty.

Merde, je n'ai jamais joué à ce fichu jeu, je connais le principe évidemment mais on ne peut pas dire que j'aurai l'avantage de l'expérience. Tant pis, autant lui faire croire, avec un peu de chance ça les fera stresser jusqu'à demain.

Je lui adresse un demi-sourire plein d'assurance.

\- N'oubliez pas d'apportez des mouchoirs… A vendredi !

 **OoOoO**

 **Ç** a fait déjà bientôt quinze jours que Lexa s'est blessée – par ma faute en plus – et donc bientôt quinze jours que je passe mes journées avec elle. C'est rigolo de voir à quelle vitesse on s'est habituées à la présence l'une de l'autre. A quelle vitesse on a pris des petites habitudes anodines comme partir en cours ensemble le matin, manger ensemble le midi, souvent dans les bureaux de l'entreprise Wood, se retrouver après les cours pour travailler à la bibliothèque, et rentrer ensemble dans notre chambre et commander à manger.

Je sais maintenant qu'elle n'ouvre pas la bouche et ne dit pas un mot le matin tant qu'elle n'a pas bu son premier café. On s'arrête donc toujours le prendre au distributeur en bas de la résidence, en chemin pour rejoindre nos amphithéâtres respectifs. Je sais, pour avoir essayé, qu'il ne vaut pas celui de la cafétéria, c'est pour ça qu'à ma pause de 10h, je passe toujours lui chercher un autre café, un vrai, celui qui lui met systématiquement un timide sourire de bien-être au coin de lèvres et qui permet de rallumer l'éclat de ses yeux émeraude. Je sais aussi que Lexa l'aime noir avec une pointe de vanille et pas trop de sucre et qu'elle raffole des muffins aux myrtilles qu'ils vendent à la cafétéria. Quand on a le temps on s'y arrête pour prendre un petit-déjeuner avant le début de nos cours, ou à 10h et quand on n'a pas le temps, je me contente simplement de tout prendre avec moi et de le lui apporter.

Je l'accompagne partout, et sauf quand j'y suis obligée à cause de nos cours ou d'une réunion d'entreprise, je ne reste jamais bien loin d'elle au cas où elle aurait besoin de quelque chose. Alors être ici en ce moment c'est bizarre. On est vendredi et Lexa est à son rendez-vous médical pour faire le point sur sa cheville. Je n'ai pas pu aller avec elle car j'avais des cours que je ne pouvais pas louper. A la fin de mon cours je lui ai envoyé un SMS pour avoir de ses nouvelles mais je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse, ça fait bientôt une heure maintenant. Pour ne pas trop tourner en rond et m'inquiéter, je suis descendue sur la plage avec mon carnet de croquis. Dessiner m'évite de trop réfléchir, ça m'occupe l'esprit dans ce genre de moments.

Comme on est vendredi, je n'ai pas fini les cours tard cet après-midi, et visiblement c'est le cas pour la majorité des étudiants de ce campus puisqu'un certain nombre d'entre eux sont ici. L'avantage de cette plage c'est qu'elle est immense et il est facile de s'isoler. Entre deux coups de crayon, je lève les yeux pour regarder autour de moi. Certains étudiants profitent du beau temps pour faire un beach volley, d'autres sont juste assis en groupe à papoter et boire une bière avec de la musique, d'autre inconscients se baignent malgré la température de l'eau qui ne doit pas dépasser les 12 degrés en ce milieu du mois d'octobre. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable qui n'affiche toujours aucun nouveau message et je me reconcentre sur mon dessin.

Je suis totalement absorbée par mon travail et plus particulièrement par un effet de mouvement que j'ai du mal à mettre sur le papier exactement comme je le voudrais quand deux mains viennent se poser sur me yeux, m'empêchant de continuer. Par réflexe je me crispe et attrape les deux mains sur mon visage. Ce genre de blague pourrait tout à fait ressembler à Finn ou Octavia, pourtant j'ai su, à l'instant où j'ai posé mes mains sur les siennes, qui se cachait derrière mon dos. Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, un sourire vient se figer sur mon visage et je retire les deux mains de mes yeux, la faisant passer à côté de moi dans un même geste, pendant que je me retourne pour lui faire complètement face. Le sourire qui illumine son visage vaut tout l'or du monde.

\- Tu ne remarques rien ?

\- Tu t'es fait blanchir les dents ?

Une des mains que je tenais toujours s'échappe et vient frapper mon épaule. Je mime un air outré avant de lui offrir un sourire tout aussi radieux que le sien. Etant donné que je suis assise et qu'elle est debout, bien sûr que j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'avait plus son attelle. D'ailleurs elle n'aurait probablement jamais pu descendre jusqu'ici si elle l'avait encore, pas avant demain matin en tout cas vu le nombre de marche qu'i franchir.

\- Le médecin as dit que ma cheville était parfaitement guérie. Je suis donc enfin libre et toi aussi par la même occasion, dit-elle en s'asseyant juste à côté de moi, face à l'océan.

Je suis ravie pour elle, c'est la vérité, pourtant tout au fond de moi j'ai comme le sentiment de perdre quelque chose. Maintenant que Lexa n'a plus besoin de ses béquilles, elle n'a effectivement plus besoin de moi, ce qui signifie que nous allons reprendre nos vies comme elles l'étaient il y a de ça quelques jours, chacune de notre côté. Cette pensée suffit à faire disparaître mon sourire.

\- Je suis ravie d'entendre ça. Tu va pouvoir reprendre le sport, tu dois être contente ?

J'ai vraiment essayé de mettre le plus d'enthousiasme possible dans ma voix mais je suis certaine que, comme moi, elle a entendu que ça sonnait faux. Son sourire, à l'image du mien, s'éteint légèrement avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse me réponde avec toute sa bonne humeur.

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! D'ailleurs…

Elle saute sur ses pieds et me fait face, un air diabolique sur le visage. Je jurerais voir des petites cornes de diable lui pousser sur la tête.

\- Avec tout ce que tu m'as fait manger, tu me dois un paquet d'heures de sport…

Si jusqu'à présent son petit air diabolique m'amusait, maintenant j'ai vraiment peur. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Toute cette histoire ne sent pas bon, pas bon du tout.

\- Alors que dirais-tu de commencer ici et maintenant ? Rassure-moi, tous les australiens savent nager ?

Je la regarde, choquée et à moitié terrorisée. Elle n'est quand même pas en train de me proposer une séance de natation ? On est en octobre bon sang, et à Vancouver en plus : l'océan ici ne doit jamais dépasser les quinze degrés même au plus chaud de l'année. S'il y a des gens que ça amuse de se baigner dans une eau à cette température, ce n'est certainement pas mon cas !

Elle semble très fière de son petit effet et ne me lâche pas du regard, attendant patiemment ma réponse.

\- Tu veux sérieusement aller nager ? Ici ? Maintenant ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Clarke, tu n'aimes pas l'eau ?

Elle me défie mais il est absolument hors de question que je cède.

\- Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain.

\- Tu a des sous-vêtements et au pire, c'est une plage nudiste ici à la base tu sais.

Elle accompagne sa phrase d'un clin d'œil, et je suis persuadée que mon visage prend quelques teintes de rose. Le médecin lui a donné quelque chose pour la mettre dans cet état-là, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je savais qu'étant enfant elle avait un petit côté casse-cou et que quelque part au fond d'elle-même elle avait ce côté joueur, mais je n'aurais jamais soupçonné jusqu'où ça pouvait aller.

\- Franchement Lex' je n'ai pas le courage de me battre contre une pneumonie. Je crois que je vais simplement passer mon tour sur ce coup-là. Tu devrais probablement en faire autant.

\- Je viens nager ici une fois par semaine de mai à novembre depuis que j'ai quatorze ans, je n'ai jamais attrapé de pneumonie, alors si tu veux te dégonfler très bien, mais moi j'y vais.

Sur ces paroles, elle passe son pull par-dessus sa tête et me le jette à la figure. Je le récupère au vol et ne peut m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il porte son odeur. Sa chemise vient s'écraser à mes pieds et quand je la vois commencer à défaire le bouton et la fermeture de son pantalon, une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit. Je suis soulagée et amusée de voir que sous ses vêtements Lexa porte son maillot de bain. Elle avait prévu le coup depuis le début et avait dû passer se changer à la chambre avant de venir ici, ou peut-être même avant d'aller chez le médecin. Je crois que quoi qu'il lui aurait dit, elle avait déjà tout prévu et l'avis du médecin n'aurait certainement rien changé. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf, elle s'éloigne en trottinant, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque l'eau la ralentit trop, et elle plonge, disparaissant sous une vaguelette. Cette fille me sidère. Comment peut-on faire un truc pareil ? Ça me dépasse complètement !

Elle semble tellement à l'aise dans l'eau. La regarder disparaître sous la surface et réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin, encore et encore, se déplacer dans l'eau avec autant d'aisance est un spectacle fascinant. Elle accapare toute mon attention, si bien que quand je repose les yeux sur mon dessin, je me rends compte qu'inconsciemment j'ai recommencé à la dessiner elle. Son visage, pour être plus précise. Ça devrait probablement me gêner de me rendre compte que c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle me sert de source d'inspiration pour l'un de mes dessins, mais au lieu de ça, je redouble de concentration pour réussir à mettre sur le papier tout ce que cette femme m'inspire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je lève les yeux de mon carnet à la recherche de mon modèle quelque part dans l'immensité de l'océan qui s'étend devant moi. Je ne la vois nulle part, et si elle avait été sous l'eau elle aurait dû remonter à la surface maintenant. Je pose mon crayon sur mon carnet et me redresse, toute mon attention maintenant plongée vers cette eau sombre.

\- C'est pour quoi ça ?

Mon cœur manque un battement.

\- Bon sang, Lexa ! Ne refais jamais ça !

Elle rigole, se moquant ouvertement de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es trop concentrée quand tu dessines. J'attends une réponse.

Une réponse ? C'est quoi sa question déjà ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai ce maquillage noir qui coule sur le visage ? Rassure-moi, je ne ressemble pas vraiment à ça, si ? Mon maquillage est censé être waterproof, il ne devrait pas couler, je vais devoir aller me faire rembourser.

Elle dit ça sur le ton de la rigolade mais je ne la suis pas. Mes yeux se posent sur son visage puis sur mon carnet de croquis qu'elle semble regarder. Merde, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de lui montrer ça. Comment est-ce que je peux lui expliquer ? Mon cerveau surchauffe avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose : elle a demandé à propos du maquillage, elle n'a pas demandé pourquoi je la dessinais elle, je n'ai donc pas à trouver une excuse pour cette partie-là, pas encore du moins.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Un trop-plein d'imagination, je suppose ?

La réponse ne semble pas franchement la convaincre mais elle ne dit rien. C'est la vérité pourtant, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais agrémenté son visage de ce masque de peinture noire. D'où ça sort ? Je n'en sais rien, mais ça fait magnifiquement bien ressortir ses yeux. Ça lui donne également un côté mystérieux et hors d'atteinte qui lui correspond bien. C'est peut-être ça après tout, une métaphore de cette carapace qu'elle s'est construite pour se protéger ? Qui sait, si ça se trouve, c'est juste ma main qui a dérapé et mon esprit a simplement pris le relais pour camoufler les dégâts, ça ne serait pas la première fois que ça m'arrive : je déteste avoir à me servir d'une gomme !

A côté de moi, Lexa attend debout, le visage tourné vers le soleil, les yeux fermés. Elle doit mourir de froid. Pas de doute, cette fille est complètement dingue. Elle a pensé à prendre son maillot de bain, mais pour le reste elle est venue les mains vides. J'ai bien envie de la réprimander mais je ne suis pas sa mère alors je me contente de me lever et de lui tendre la grande serviette de plage sur laquelle j'étais installée. Même si je ne me baigne pas, je n'aime pas vraiment m'étaler dans le sable, on en retrouve partout pendant des jours après, c'est vraiment désagréable, alors je prends toujours ma serviette de plage avec moi.

\- Prends ça et sèche-toi. Tu vas finir par mourir de froid si tu restes comme ça.

\- On ne t'a jamais dit que le froid c'était bon pour le corps, Clarke ?

\- On en reparlera quand tu auras 40 de fièvre et que tu seras clouée dans ton lit pendant une semaine.

Comme elle ne fait toujours aucun geste pour prendre la serviette que je lui tends, je lâche un soupir d'exaspération en levant les yeux au ciel et je lui pose la serviette sur les épaules. Je ne partagerai pas ma chambre avec ses microbes !

 **OoOoO**

 **Ç** a fait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'on est sur cette plage. On a vu le soleil se coucher et les étudiants partir petit à petit. On est restées silencieuses la majeure partie du temps, n'échangeant que quelques banalités de temps à autre.

La nuit est calme, seul le clapotis régulier des vagues vient rompre le silence. Il n'y a presque pas de lune ce soir, ce qui permet d'observer un ciel étoilé absolument ravissant. Ainsi allongée sur le sable, la tête de Lexa juste à côté de la mienne alors que son corps est à l'opposé du mien, j'ai tout le loisir de profiter de ce sublime spectacle. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure mais je m'en fiche, ce moment semble tout simplement hors du temps.

\- Tu vois cette étoile ?

Je suis son doigt pointé vers le ciel et acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

\- C'est l'étoile polaire, elle fait partie de la constellation de la petite ourse, c'est une des plus connues.

Mon père m'avait déjà montré cette constellation et c'est même la seule que je connaisse, mais je ne dis rien à Lexa et continue de l'écouter.

\- Les deux étoiles qui brillent plus fort que les autres c'est Vega et Capella, elles brillent particulièrement à cette période de l'année. Elles font partie des constellations de la Lyre et du Cocher mais peu de gens les connaissent.

\- Tu aimes vraiment ça, hein ? Je veux dire, les étoiles, tout ça, ça te passionne vraiment ?

\- Je crois, oui.

\- Continue.

\- Tu vois ces cinq étoiles qui forment une sorte de W ? C'est la constellation de Cassiopée, et l'étoile qui brille un peu plus que les quatre autres, c'est Schedar, une géante. Le carré ici, c'est Pégase. Et là, c'est Hercule. Si tu regardes bien on dirait une sorte de bonhomme sans tête qui court en levant les bras. Entre ces deux constellations, il y a une autre étoile plus brillante que les autres, c'est Altaïr, la tête de la constellation de l'Aigle. Tu sais, chaque constellation à sa propre histoire, et certaines d'entre elles se recoupent, ce qui fait du ciel nocturne un véritable recueil d'histoires mythologiques.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont elle me parle, et je ne vois pas la moitié des choses qu'elle essaie de me montrer mais je ne l'interromprais pour rien au monde. Le son de sa voix remplit le silence de la nuit de la plus douce des façons et rien que pour ça je pourrais l'écouter pendant des heures me parler des étoiles, ou même de tout autre chose si elle le veut.

Le charme est rompu quand mon téléphone se met à vibrer. Je déteste cet appareil ! Lexa se tait et j'attrape mon portable qui continue de vibrer.

\- Allô ?

\- Hé Princesse, tu fais quoi ? On ne va pas t'attendre éternellement.

\- Mince Finn, je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais complètement oublié.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression, oui… Tu ne viens pas, si je comprends bien ?

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée.

\- C'est pas grave Princesse, on s'en remettra, mais sache que tu es déclarée perdante d'office.

\- Je prendrai ma revanche, c'est promis !

\- On y compte tous.

\- Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée. Dis bien aux autres que je m'excuse et que je me rattraperai. Passez une bonne soirée et amusez-vous bien.

\- Bonne soirée, Princesse et passe le bonsoir à Lexa.

J'entends presque le sourire taquin dans sa voix quand il prononce ces dernier mots et instantanément le rouge me monte aux joues.

Quelle idiote, j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de soirée jeux vidéo. Quelle amie je fais... Il va falloir que je me rattrape et rapidement. Ça fait presque deux semaines que je ne les ai pas vus et je trouve encore le moyen d'oublier notre soirée. Si je continue comme ça, je vais perdre les seuls amis que j'ai ici. Enfin, pas tout à fait les seuls…

\- Tu avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

\- Oh, rien d'important. Une soirée jeux vidéo avec les Skykru. J'avais complètement oublié.

Elle ne répond pas, laissant le silence flotter autour de nous. Comment j'ai fait pour oublier cette soirée… Non, je sais très bien pourquoi j'ai oublié mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'en vouloir. Je m'en veux mais en aucun cas je ne regrette, est-ce que c'est si mal que ça ?

\- Clarke ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je… Je voulais juste te prévenir que je pars demain.

Je sens l'angoisse qui monte en moi. Mon cœur s'accélère légèrement et l'air se fait plus épais, plus dur à respirer. Comment ça « elle part » ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Elle part où ? Pourquoi ? Combien de temps ?

\- Tu pars ?

Je masque la soudaine détresse que je ressens derrière un ton soigneusement neutre.

\- Juste quelques jours, pour le boulot.

J'ai besoin de toute mon énergie et ma concentration pour me calmer et reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur ma respiration. Ma réaction est complètement exagérée, c'est absurde.

\- Tu rentres quand ?

\- Samedi prochain, si tout se passe comme prévu. Je dois être à New York pour une réunion importante qui s'étale sur trois jours. Suivant l'avancement des négociations, ça pourrait bien prendre plus de temps que prévu.

Je me contente de hocher la tête. La semaine à venir s'annonce longue.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour à tous**_

 _ **Je continue mon petit rituel du Lundi : voici donc le chapitre 13.**_

 _ **Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et merci beaucoup à tous pour les nombreux reviews!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à lundi prochain!**_

* * *

 **XIII-**

 **L** a chambre semble bien vide sans Lexa. Ça ne fait que deux jours qu'elle est partie, pourtant elle me manque déjà.

Elle me manque. Au début je ne comprenais pas d'où venait cette sensation étrange qui me plombait l'estomac et ruinait tout mon enthousiasme et ma bonne humeur, finalement je me suis rendue à l'évidence : Lexa me manque. C'est fou la vitesse à laquelle on s'habitue à la présence de quelqu'un. Plusieurs fois j'ai dû me retenir de l'appeler. Je sais qu'elle est là-bas pour le travail, elle n'a pas besoin que je la dérange et de toute façon je lui dirais quoi ? Qu'elle me manque ? Que la vie est bien terne sans elle ? J'étouffe un gloussement. Je me demande bien comment elle réagirait à ce genre de remarque. Je l'imagine déjà prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir, le plus loin possible. Non, ce ne serait probablement pas une bonne idée, pas si je veux qu'elle rentre de son voyage d'affaires en tout cas. Une semaine, je dois seulement patienter une petite semaine et elle sera de retour. J'ai réussi à vivre sans elle jusqu'il y a peu, je devrais pouvoir survivre sept petits jours de plus.

L'avantage des cours dans ces moments-là, c'est qu'ils occupent l'esprit et m'évitent de trop penser. Ce n'est pourtant pas le professeur Jaha qui rend le cours d'anatomie passionnant mais il a le mérite de focaliser mon attention sur un détail qui a quand même son importance : les examens de décembre et le test d'entrée à l'école de médecine qui se déroule en juin et dont le résultat influencera tout mon avenir, rien que ça.

Le cours se termine et je repère rapidement Octavia qui range ses affaires quelques rangées au-dessus de moi. Comme tous les lundis midi, elle me rejoint en bas de l'amphithéâtre avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

\- Salut !

\- Salut.

\- Tu viens manger avec nous ce midi ? Ne me dis pas non, je ne veux pas être celle qui annonce à Finn que tu ne viens pas.

\- Ça serait avec plaisir, si ma place est toujours libre ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Personne n'a eu le droit de toucher à cette place depuis que tu y as posé les fesses. Crois-moi, elle n'attend que toi !

\- Tant mieux parce que je compte bien la récupérer.

En voyant toute la bande installée à sa table habituelle à Arkadia, je ne peux retenir le sourire qui vient discrètement retrousser le coin de mes lèvres. Toute cette énergie positive et cette bonne humeur, c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. Comme à leur habitude, l'accueil est chaleureux et ponctué de petites remarques et taquineries sur mon absence des derniers jours. A ma grande surprise, personne ne parle de Lexa et je leur en suis vraiment reconnaissante.

Au fil des discussions j'apprends que la soirée jeux vidéo a tourné au combat de coqs entre Lincoln et Bellamy. J'ai mis un peu de temps à comprendre qui était celui que tout le monde appel Bell mais j'ai fini par en déduire qu'il s'agissait du grand frère d'Octavia. Selon les dires du reste de la bande, il serait un brin surprotecteur avec sa jeune sœur et ne perdrait jamais une occasion de tester Lincoln, ce qui à tendance à agacer sérieusement Octavia d'ailleurs. Personnellement je trouve ça plutôt mignon qu'il s'inquiète de la sorte du bien-fondé des intentions de l'homme qui partage la vie de sa sœur. Quoi qu'il en soit, la soirée jeux vidéo aurait donc fini sur un match nul – ou plutôt une partie nulle – obligeant ainsi les deux hommes à organiser un second round pour se départager. Puisqu'ils semblent aussi agiles l'un que l'autre avec une manette de jeux, le round deux se fera autour d' une table de billard et le rendez-vous est prévu mardi soir. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi ils ont choisi un soir de semaine pour organiser ce genre d'événement et je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi je serais obligée d'y aller.

\- Si tu ne viens pas Clarke, je viendrai moi-même chercher ces jolies petites fesses où qu'elles soient. Je ne rigole pas, tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Je te signal que j'ai cours moi mercredi matin !

Je tente de protester mais je sais que ça ne sert à rien. Octavia est bien trop décidée, elle ne lâchera pas, c'est perdu d'avance.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule. L'avantage d'avoir vingt-deux ans, c'est que tu peux encore profiter d'une soirée entre amis et être dispos le lendemain matin. Profites-en, ça ne durera pas éternellement.

\- C'est clair ! Vous auriez dû voir la tête d'Atom samedi matin…

Je suis sûre que si ça avait était Jasper, Monty ou Finn qui avait fait ce genre de remarque, il se serait pris une bonne bourrade de la part de l'intéressé. Heureusement pour Zoé, Atom semble être un gars bien et ne s'attaque pas aux femmes, mais à en juger par son regard, ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque.

\- Et comment ça se fait que tu aies vu sa tête samedi matin, Zoé ?

Cette fois le malaise se lit clairement sur son visage, qui prend une adorable teinte rosée. Atom arbore le même air nigaud mais ne dit rien. Tout le monde rigole, visiblement au courant de quelque chose que je ne sais pas. En même temps, ça fait quinze jour que je ne les ai pas vus et il s'en passe des choses en quinze jours, j'en ai moi-même fait l'expérience.

Malgré la diversion, O' n'a pas oublié notre sujet de conversion de base.

\- Donc c'est réglé. On se retrouve tous à TonDC à 20h mardi soir.

Je n'ai plus d'excuse pour me défiler cette fois. Tout bien réfléchi, voyons le côté positif des choses : ça me fera une soirée de moins à passer seule dans ma chambre.

 **OoOoO**

 **T** onDC est un bar en-dehors du campus, en plein centre-ville. L'entrée ressemble à un bar tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique à l'ambiance festive. Au fond de la salle principale se trouvent un billard, deux babyfoot, un jeu de fléchettes et quelques machines plus anciennes dont un vieux flipper et quelques jeux d'arcades. Dans le coin du fond, un escalier permet d'accéder à l'étage du dessous où se trouvent les toilettes et à l'étage du dessus où se trouvent une scène et une véritable piste de danse, totalement désertes.

Visiblement ce bar est connu et très apprécié des étudiants. Il a beau être en-dehors du campus, on se croirait à Arkadia. Il y a bien quelques groupes de gens un peu plus âgés qui ne doivent pas être sur le campus mais pour le reste il s'agit presque exclusivement d'étudiants. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils font tous ici un soir de semaine. Personne ne se préoccupe de ses études ici ou quoi ? Je suis presque soulagée quand je me rends compte qu'à 23h presque tous les étudiants sont partis, remplacés par un autre type de clientèle, plus âgée, plus bruyante, plus alcoolisée, mais de façon raisonnable. En général ces personnes ne s'attardent pas dans la salle principale et montent directement à l'étage, où l'on devine maintenant le bruit des basses qui battent le rythme.

C'est la troisième partie que Lincoln et Bellamy se disputent. La première a été remportée par Bellamy, et Lincoln a insisté pour prendre sa revanche. Bien entendu Bellamy n'a pas pu refuser et s'est vanté d'écraser Lincoln autant de fois qu'il le voudrait. La deuxième partie a donc été remportée par Lincoln, sans grande surprise vu l'assurance et l'égo démesuré de son concurrent. Voilà pourquoi à 23h passées nous somme tous là, à regarder ce qui pourrait bien être la dernière partie de billard de plusieurs générations de Wood vs Black.

Octavia ne cache pas quel homme elle souhaite voir gagner ce match : Lincoln se voit donc gratifié d'un soutien sans faille et rien que pour ça je pense que ce petit combat de coqs n'a pas lieu d'être. Il est clair que de toute façon Lincoln sortira vainqueur puisqu'il a déjà gagné le cœur de la femme qu'il aime, celui d'Octavia. L'amour entre ces deux-là est indéniable, même un aveugle pourrait le voir. D'ailleurs la tension sexuelle qui règne autour d'eux est vraiment gênante et je crois que c'est ce qui agace le plus Bellamy.

A la moitié de la partie, je commence vraiment à fatiguer. Je m'amuse bien, l'ambiance est sympa, mais mon horloge biologique me hurle d'aller me coucher. Les quelques verres que j'ai bus ne doivent certainement pas aider non plus. Quand Octavia s'éloigne en direction du bar, je prie pour qu'elle ne revienne pas avec une autre tournée : un verre de plus et je m'écroule de sommeil au milieu de ce bar. A mon grand soulagement, elle revient les mains vides mais accompagnée de deux autres personnes. A première vue ils ne sont pas étudiants à UBC, mais ils semblent connaître tout le monde ici.

\- Alors, Robin des bois se prend une raclée ?

\- Ta gueule Murphy. Et je te signale que pour le moment ils sont à égalité, alors je ne l'ouvrirais pas trop si j'étais toi.

Il semble surpris quand il s'adresse à Bellamy.

\- Tu rigoles, mec ?! Tu te laisses intimider par ce type-là ? Reprends-toi !

Cette fois c'est Bell qui lui lance un regard assassin. La fille qui accompagne Murphy semble être à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'exaspération quand elle s'approche de Bellamy. Elle lui pose une main sur le biceps et s'approche pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit, mais vu la tête de Bell et le petit sourire débordant de fierté qu'elle affiche, je pense qu'elle a réussi à atteindre l'effet escompté. Il doit prendre quelques secondes pour se ressaisir avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le jeu. Octavia, qui n'a rien loupé de cette petite scène, semble passablement agacée mais ne dit rien et reporte son attention sur Lincoln, qui devance Bellamy d'une seule boule pour le moment. La partie est serrée, et avec l'arrivée de Murphy et de la fille dont je ne connais pas le nom, la tension semble être montée d'un cran.

\- Tu les connais ?

\- Le mec avec une tête d'abruti, c'est Murphy, un des meilleurs amis de Bellamy. Il n'est pas méchant mais il a tendance à être vraiment con parfois.

\- Et la fille ?

\- Echo. Euh… à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop qui elle est. Elle s'envoie en l'air avec Bell ça c'est presque certain, pour le reste… je n'en sais trop rien. Je sais juste qu'entre O' et elle c'est un peu tendu, mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

Finn qui est assis à côté de moi depuis le début de cette soirée, n'a pas l'air d'apprécier l'arrivée de ces deux-là plus que ça, et je dois avouer que leur présence ne me met pas non plus très à l'aise.

La partie est presque finie quand une serveuse arrive avec un plateau rempli de shooters qu'elle dépose sur la table la plus proche. Octavia la remercie avant de faire un signe de tête à Lincoln que lui seul semble comprendre. En deux coups il termine la partie sous les yeux ébahis de Bellamy et des ses deux acolytes. Le reste du groupe éclate de rire, visiblement au courant des talents cachés de Lincoln. Octavia lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. De l'autre côté de la table de billard Bellamy bout littéralement, les railleries de Murphy n'arrangeant rien. S'il n'arrête pas rapidement, je suis sûre qu'il va finir par manger le poing de Bell.

Octavia lâche finalement son homme et se dirige vers la table toujours couverte du plateau de shooters. Elle l'attrape et fait le tour de tout le monde, nous invitant à prendre un verre sans le boire. Vu le regard qu'elle a lancé à Jasper quand il a fait mine de porter le verre à ses lèvres, personne n'osera boire sans qu'elle nous en ait donné l'autorisation. Je ne comprends pas bien son manège mais je joue le jeu, comme tout le monde, priant pour que la soirée se termine rapidement à présent.

\- Maintenant que les choses sont claires et que tout le monde a été témoin de la victoire écrasante du plus bel homme de cette ville sur celui qui me sert de frère…

Tout le monde rigole sauf Bell mais Octavia continue sa tirade comme si de rien n'était.

\- … je voudrais que vous vous joigniez tous à moi pour fêter un événement un peu spécial.

En général ce genre de discours se termine par l'annonce d'une demande en mariage ou par l'arrivée prochaine d'un enfant. J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre, sinon cette soirée va finir en bain de sang !

Octavia se tourne alors vers moi, et je sens tous les regards qui m'observent désormais, guettant la moindre de mes réactions. La panique me gagne.

\- Bon anniversaire Clarke !

Tout le monde lève son verre et répète après Octavia. Je suis tellement surprise que je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Comment peuvent-ils être au courant ? D'un même geste ils vident tous leur petit verre cul-sec, et je fais la seule chose que je pense pouvoir faire, je les imite.

 **OoOoO**

 **A** près ça, la soirée a pris une toute autre direction. Les tensions ont vite été oubliées et on s'est rapidement tous retrouvés à l'étage à danser sur de la musique pop du moment. Ce n'est pas ma préférée mais honnêtement je pourrais bien danser sur n'importe quoi dans ces conditions.

Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fêté mon anniversaire de la sorte. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour trouver des amis aussi géniaux mais je les adore ! Après le choc du discours d'O' j'ai pris conscience de la chance que j'avais de les avoir et la fatigue a complètement disparu. J'ai décidé de profiter de la soirée à fond et c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire.

J'ai dansé comme une folle avec Zoé, Harper et Octavia. Jasper m'a invité sur une sorte de slow amélioré alors que j'ai dansé un rock endiablé avec Atom et un semblant de danse latine avec Finn. Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas fait bouger mon corps de la sorte, et si j'étais peut être un peu raide au début, j'ai très vite retrouvé le rythme et la fluidité que j'ai toujours eus sur une piste de danse.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

J'attrape la main qui m'est tendue et je me retrouve enveloppée dans une paire de bras solides.

\- Tu passes une bonne soirée, Princesse ?

\- Super ! Merci beaucoup pour cette surprise, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.

\- Octavia est la meilleure pour ce genre de choses.

\- J'en ai l'impression, oui…

\- Tu danses vraiment bien, tu as pris des cours ?

\- Nope. Juste des années d'expériences.

Je m'échappe des ses bras sans lâcher sa main pour effectuer un tour sur moi-même avant de revenir à ma place.

\- Toutes les australiennes dansent comme toi ou c'est un don particulier ?

\- Je suppose que tu ne le sauras jamais. A moins bien sûr que tu ailles en Australie un de ses jours.

\- Uniquement si tu m'y amènes et me fais visiter.

\- Une visite guidée ? Il va falloir la mériter, monsieur Collins.

\- Oh mais j'y compte bien, mademoiselle Griffin.

Finn est vraiment un mec sympa avec qui je me sens bien. C'est toujours un plaisir de passer du temps avec lui. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme soirée d'anniversaire, entourée de ces gens géniaux qui m'ont fait une place dans leur groupe d'amis malgré mes absences et la distance que j'ai pu instaurer sans vraiment le vouloir au début. Je ne pourrai jamais assez les remercier pour ça.

 **OoOoO**

 **M** onty, Jasper et Finn ont tenu à me raccompagner jusqu'aux chambres universitaires alors qu'aucun d'eux ne vit ici. Finn a même voulu m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre, soi-disant que j'aurais trop bu pour monter les marches seule en toute sécurité. C'est complètement absurde comme excuse, je suis tout à fait capable de monter des marches et de m'écrouler sur mon lit toute seule comme une grande fille. Non, en réalité la plus grande difficulté est de faire rentrer cette satanée clef dans cette satanée serrure ! Il me faut bien deux essais et toute ma concentration pour y arriver. Quand la porte s'ouvre enfin, je m'apprête à me laisser tomber comme une pierre sur mon lit mais un objet inattendu bouleverse mes plans. C'est dommage, parce que j'ai tellement mal aux pieds et je suis tellement fatiguée que j'aurais vraiment aimé simplement m'échouer là et m'endormir. Seulement voilà, la boîte recouverte d'un papier cadeau qui se trouve là m'en empêche.

Je reste interdite quelques secondes à observer cet intrus, confortable posé sur mon lit à la place qui m'est normalement dédiée. Comment ce truc est arrivé ici ? C'est encore un coup d'O' ? Peu probable, elle ne connaît même pas le numéro de ma chambre. Elle aurait sûrement pu le savoir comme elle a su pour mon anniversaire, mais là encore il aurait fallu qu'elle puisse entrer ici sans que je le sache et c'est hautement improbable. Une idée me traverse l'esprit. Je jette un coup d'œil du côté de Lexa mais rien n'a bougé, ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'est pas rentrée en avance. Je me retourne de nouveau vers ce cadeau. Bon sang Clarke, ce n'est pas une bombe, ouvre-le qu'on en finisse !

J'attrape le couvercle et le soulève doucement – après tout, l'idée de la bombe n'est pas plus folle que l'idée que quelqu'un ait réussi à déposer un cadeau ici pour moi – à l'intérieur, une petite carte est posée sur un papier de soie qui recouvre quelque chose dont je ne devine pas encore la forme. Mes doigts saisissent le morceau de papier et le retournent, exposant des mots dont je devine l'auteur avant même de les lire.

 _« Malheureusement je ne peux pas être présente pour ton anniversaire, mais j'espère que ce cadeau te fera plaisir. Comme je te le disais, il est fait pour toi. Joyeux anniversaire Clarke. Lexa »_

Un sourire idiot fige mes lèvres, me donnant presque mal aux joues. Je dépose la petite carte sur mon oreiller et soulève le fin papier qui recouvre le présent. Dessous, je reconnais immédiatement la couleur du pull que Lexa m'avait fait essayer pendant notre virée shopping. Je fais glisser mes doigts sur les fibres de laine et constate qu'elles sont encore plus douces que dans mes souvenirs. Je le sors complètement de la boîte et le déplie avec soin. C'est vraiment le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai pu avoir depuis très longtemps !

J'attrape rapidement mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Lexa mais je change d'avis quand je vois l'heure. Elle doit dormir et je n'ai pas du tout envie de la réveiller juste pour la remercier. Une idée lumineuse me vient. Je fouille dans mon sac à la recherche de la carte professionnelle de Lexa. Je me souviens avoir vu une adresse mail dessus. Certainement son mail professionnel, ce qui veut dire qu'elle l'ouvrira sans doute demain à la première heure mais que ça ne risque pas de la réveiller pour autant.

« _Mademoiselle Wood, j'aurais aimé vous remercier en personne pour le présent dont vous m'avez fait grâce. Je déplore cependant la distance qui nous sépare actuellement et vous envoie donc mes remerciements les plus sincères._

 _Passez une agréable journée._

 _C. Griffin_ »

Fière de mon message, je l'envoie d'un clic avant de poser mon téléphone et de me déshabiller pour enfin aller me coucher.

 **OoOoO**

A la minute où je ferme les yeux, mon réveil sonne. L'alarme doit être déréglée, ce n'est pas possible !Je rouvre les yeux, attrape mon réveil pour le régler de nouveau. Quand je lis l'heure qu'il affiche, un grognement m'échappe. 7h. C'est impossible ! Je suis rentrée à 3h du matin, il ne peut pas déjà être l'heure de se lever, je jurerais ne pas avoir dormi du tout. Je regrette déjà d'avoir accepté d'aller à cette soirée, même si j'ai passé un très bon moment : cette journée va être tout simplement horrible !

Je cherche mon téléphone du regard et finis par le trouver à côté de moi sur le lit. Je veux m'assurer que mon réveil n'a pas eu de bug et qu'il ne me reste pas quelques heures à dormir, juste au cas où. Malheureusement mon réveil et mon portable semblent du même avis, un avis complètement différent de celui de mon corps et de ma tête. La petite lumière en haut à droite de mon écran clignote en vert, signifiant la présence d'un message. Je fais défiler le bandeau supérieur et une notification m'indique la présence d'un nouveau message sur ma boîte mail. Je clique sur le lien.

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment fait ça ? Mon dieu, j'ai vraiment envoyé un mail à Lexa sur sa boîte pro à 3h du matin… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ! Avec une pointe d'appréhension, j'ouvre son mail :

« _Mademoiselle Griffin, je suis heureuse d'apprendre que mon présent vous plaît. Cependant, je constate avec inquiétude que vous vous êtes couchée à une heure bien tardive pour une future étudiante en médecine. Admettons que c'était votre anniversaire, j'espère que vous avez bien profité car je soupçonne que la journée qui vous attend s'annonce longue et compliquée._

 _Ne perdez pas de vu vos objectifs mademoiselle Griffin et bon courage pour votre journée.._

 _Cordialement_

 _L. Wood – Présidente et Directrice Général des entreprises Wood_

 _Ps : Joyeux anniversaire Clarke._ »

Mince alors, je viens de me faire remonter les bretelles comme une vulgaire gamine. Le pire c'est qu'elle n'a pas tort. Qu'importe, un sourire idiot se colle sur mon visage, ce message lui ressemble tellement. Cette journée ne sera peut-être pas si terrible que ça tout compte fait.

Je relis le message une seconde fois, puis une troisième fois. Présidente et directrice général rien que ça ? Si elle utilise ce ton dans ses relations d'affaires, je comprends mieux pourquoi Titus disait ne pas s'inquiéter pour Lexa mais plus pour son interlocuteur. On n'a déjà pas envie de la contredire ces mots par écran interposé, j'imagine que si elle était en face de moi là tout de suite, je me serais faite toute petite. Oh, et puis après tout je ne suis plus une enfant et je peux moi aussi me montrer dure en affaire. Je vais lui montrer qu'on ne se plie pas tous aux ordres de Mademoiselle la PDG Wood.

« _Mademoiselle la Présidente,_

 _Je vous remercie de vous soucier de mes études et de mes heures de sommeil, mais je tiens à vous informer que je suis assez presque grande désormais pour assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Vous serez rassurée de savoir que je ne compte pas pour autant négliger mes études. Quant à vous, vu l'heure à laquelle vous avez répondu à mon mail, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter à mon tour du nombre d'heures que vous passez au travail et du peu qu'il vous reste pour profiter de la vie. On n'est jeune qu'une fois, pensez-y !_

 _Sincères salutations._

 _C. Griffin – Docteur en médecine (en devenir)_

 _ps : Merci pour le cadeau, il ne me plaît pas, je l'adore !_ »

J'envoie rapidement mon mail avant de me préparer pour rejoindre mon premier cours de la journée. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter à la cafétéria du campus mais je sais que je ne survivrai pas à ce premier cours sans ma dose de caféine, je fais donc une exception et récupère un de ces cafés immondes au distributeur du dortoir. La première gorgée me tire une grimace mais les suivantes sont supportables, à la limite de l'agréable. Je comprends pourquoi Lexa continue de prendre son premier café du matin ici :quand on a désespérément besoin de caféine, visiblement n'importe quel café fait l'affaire.

A 10h, je cours presque chercher un café moka à la cafétéria, mais malgré tout je dois lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts pendant les deux heures de cours magistraux qui suivent. Plus jamais ! Plus jamais de soirée en semaine, c'était la première et dernière fois. Quel est l'idiot qui a dit qu'à vingt-deux ans on pouvait profiter d'une soirée et être frais et dispos le lendemain matin ? Si je le retrouve…

\- Salut, bon anniv…

Je me laisse tomber à ma place sur la banquette de notre table à Arkadia.

\- Oh, j'en connais une qui n'a pas passé une très bonne matinée on dirait.

Octavia rigole et j'ai une folle envie de lui jeter mon sac à la figure.

\- Rappelle-moi ce que tu disais ? « L'avantage d'avoir vingt-deux ans c'est que… »

\- « …tu peux encore faire la fête et assurer la journée d'après», dommage que tu aies fêté tes vingt-trois ans hier soir on dirait !

Je grogne en me laissant glisser un peu plus sur la banquette. Je la déteste ! Je la déteste encore plus parce qu'elle n'a pas l'air fatigué le moins du monde.

Le reste de la bande arrive au fur et à mesure, me souhaitant une nouvelle fois un très bon anniversaire, si bien qu'en quelques minutes tout Arkadia est au courant et que même des inconnus me souhaitent un bon anniversaire. Je suis rassurée de voir que certains de mes amis ont globalement la même tête que moi, les autres je choisis de les détester, au moins pour quelques temps. Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas tous égaux dans ce genre de situation ? C'est terriblement injuste. Quand Finn revient du bar avec les paniers de poisson frit dans lesquels sont plantés des bougies, je crois mourir de d'embarras mais finalement je survis, à ce repas et même au reste de cette longue journée.

 **OoOoO**

J'ai à peine franchi la porte de la chambre que je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et me blottis contre mon oreiller. Je sais que si je reste comme ça, dans moins d'une minute je m'endors, mais je suis juste incapable de bouger, mon corps ne semble plus vouloir me répondre. C'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui réussit finalement à me faire bouger. Les yeux toujours à demi ouverts, je clique sur le message qui vient d'apparaître à l'écran et commence à lire :

« _Peut importe la distance qui nous sépare, je te souhaite un très bel anniversaire. J'espère que tu trouves ce que tu es partie chercher là-bas et n'oublie pas que la porte de la maison sera toujours grande ouverte pour toi quand tu décideras de rentrer. D'ailleurs nous avons fixé la date du mariage au 17 juillet et nous espérons vraiment ta présence parmi nous. Tiens-nous au courant. Je t'embrasse. Maman_ »

Je suis trop fatiguée pour ressentir quoi que ce soit, alors je tends la main pour poser mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit et me re-blottis un peu plus contre mon oreiller. J'ai besoin de fermer les yeux, juste quelques minutes… Je ne rouvre pas les yeux avant que le son du réveil n'insiste pour me tirer de mon sommeil de plomb le lendemain matin.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour tout le monde!**_

 _ **Je commence par les éternels remerciements pour les nouveaux follow, fav et les reviews (c'est toujours un plaisir d'échanger avec vous)**_

 _ **et bien entendu, bienvenu à tous les nouveaux lecteurs!**_

 _ **Avant de vous laisser à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, j'aimerais savoir par simple curiosité : Jusqu'à présent, quelle est votre scène/ votre moment préféré de cette fanfiction?**_

 _ **Voici donc le chapitre 14!**_

 _ **Rendez-vous lundi prochain pour la suite.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et bonne semaine à tous!**_

* * *

 **XIV-**

 **C** ette semaine m'a semblé durer une éternité. J'ai eu un mal fou à rattraper mon retard de sommeil et chaque jour qui passait l'ennui et le manque de ma colocataire se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Ce ne sont certainement pas nos échanges par mail qui pouvaient changer ça, même s'ils permettaient certainement d'atténuer un peu le manque. Finalement, après quelques négociations nous somme venues à un accord : j'ai promis de dormir au minimum sept heures par nuit et de faire attention à mon alimentation, si Lexa acceptait de consacrer sept heures dans sa semaine à des loisirs divers, le sport ne comptant pas. Je compte bien me servir de cet accord pour la traîner jusqu'à la soirée d'Halloween du campus. Je sais que la convaincre sera compliqué mais j'espère vraiment y arriver.

Tout semble s'être déroulé plus ou moins comme prévu à New York, ce qui signifie qu'un des avions atterrissant à Vancouver ce soir devrait me permettre de la retrouver. J'ai longtemps hésité à aller l'attendre à l'aéroport mais j'ai choisi d'être raisonnable. A la place j'ai décidé de rester dans la chambre, à essayer tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur mes révisions, les yeux constamment attirés par l'heure qui défilait avec une lenteur incroyable sur mon réveil.

16h13, chaque bruit en provenance du couloir est une raison de détourner mon attention de mon cours de biochimie que je m'acharne à relire depuis plus d'une heure déjà. J'attrape mon téléphone et une paire d'écouteurs. Je lance la lecture des musiques et clique sur le mode « lecture aléatoire ». Je monte le volume presque à son maximum, saturant ainsi mon cerveau, qui se retrouve alors confiné dans une bulle bien familière. Ainsi complètement coupée du monde extérieur, je peux enfin me focaliser entièrement sur mes révisions.

Lorsque mes écouteurs tombent de mes oreilles, la profondeur du silence m'étourdit presque.

\- Clarke ? Tu devrais vraiment faire attention au volume de…

Mon cœur manque un battement. En un éclair je me lève, me retourne et me jette dans ses bras. Un geste instinctif, certainement dû à l'effet de surprise.

\- Oh…

Elle reste parfaitement figée, visiblement surprise elle aussi, avant de venir refermer ses bras autour de moi. Prenant doucement conscience de la situation, je me force à la lâcher et recule d'un pas, remettant une distance acceptable entre nous. Je sens ses mains glisser doucement de mes épaules, le long de mes bras. Elles s'arrêtent juste au-dessus de mes coudes et son regard glisse sur moi, alors qu'un délicieux sourire vient retrousser ses lèvres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis toujours terriblement mal à l'aise quand elle fait ça.

\- C'est un joli pull que tu as là.

Ses mains quittent mes bras, déclenchant immédiatement une sensation de manque. Sentant la chaleur qui monte à mon visage, je détourne les yeux pour me concentrer sur la laine incroyablement douce que je porte. Je sens encore ses mains sur moi, comme une marque indélébile qu'elles auraient laissée sur leur passage.

\- Tu sais que tu vas devoir le faire laver en pressing ?

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, mais je m'en moque complètement.

\- Je l'adore ! Merci beaucoup. Tu n'aurais jamais dû.

\- Ne sois pas bête. Ce pull était fait pour toi de toute façon.

Il faut que je change de discussion avant de finir rouge cramoisie. Lexa se détourne finalement, brisant le contact visuel, et elle commence à ranger quelques-une de ses affaires.

\- Alors New York, c'était comment ?

\- Intéressant.

\- Intéressant, c'est tout?

\- Oh tu sais, les affaires.

\- Hum… Je peux demander sur quoi tu as travaillé ou c'est top secret ?

Elle semble surprise par ma question et s'arrête un instant de ranger ses affaires, reportant toute son attention sur moi.

\- Si tu veux vraiment savoir, on a dû faire une mise au point suite à un bilan financier d'une de nos filiales qui travaille dans l'agroalimentaire.

Elle marque une pause. Même si je ne suis pas certaine de savoir de quoi elle parle, je l'écoute avec intérêt. Le son de sa voix m'avait tellement manqué. Elle a l'air un peu étonné que je porte autant d'attention à son travail, mais voyant que je l'écoute attentivement, elle poursuit ses explications tout en reprenant son rangement :

\- Ça n'a pas été simple mais on a réussi à trouver des solutions sans faire de coupe sur le personnel, ce qui relève presque du miracle je dois dire. On a également signé un contrat avec une nouvelle boîte dans l'informatique qui va nous permettre d'être bien plus autonome, et donc de faire d'énormes économies à terme. C'est un gros contrat sur lequel mon équipe principale travaille depuis des mois, ils ont vraiment fait du bon boulot. On a aussi profité d'être tous présents pour parler de quelques événements à venir. Avec les fêtes de fin d'année, on organise tous les ans des événements pour soulever des fonds et soutenir des associations. C'était la partie qui tenait le plus à cœur à ma mère et on essaie de perpétuer tout ça. Même si je ne suis pas une grande fan de ce genre de réceptions, c'est pour la bonne cause.

\- Waouh, tu n'a pas dû t'ennuyer beaucoup je suppose.

\- Non, mais je suis contente d'être rentrée. Ces réunions sont épuisantes et en plus je ne suis pas une grande adepte de New York.

« Moi aussi je suis contente que tu sois rentrée », les mots restent bloqués dans le fond de ma gorge.

\- Que dirais-tu alors si on commandait un truc à manger ? Tu pourrais me raconter ce que tu as fait entre deux réunions, ou alors on peut simplement se mettre devant un bon film, tu en dis quoi ?

\- Je crois que c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. Thaï, ça te va ?

 **OoOoO**

 **A** côté de moi, j'entends Lexa chuchoter la dernière réplique du Breakfast club, qu'elle semble connaître par cœur. C'est vraiment adorable. Pendant tout le film j'ai eu envie de lui poser mille questions. Ok, je n'ai pas été très concentrée sur ce qui se passait à l'écran mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu, alors…

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

Lexa ferme l'ordinateur sur ses genoux, coupant le son du générique par la même occasion. La façon dont elle se tourne vers moi et me regarde suffit à me faire comprendre qu'elle attend que je poursuive.

\- Comment tu as su pour mon anniversaire ?

Elle semble hésiter un instant, un peu mal à l'aise, avant de lâcher prise et de prendre la parole.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai fait quelques recherches. Enfin, pas moi, mais Titus les a faites pour moi.

Elle doit voir la panique dans mes yeux et certainement l'incompréhension qui m'habite, parce qu'elle s'empresse d'ajouter :

\- Je n'aime pas faire ce genre de choses mais je n'ai pas le choix. Depuis que j'ai hérité de l'entreprise, tous les gens qui s'approchent de moi sont passés au microscope. Qui ils sont, d'où ils viennent, ce qu'ils font et tout ce qui pourrait avoir un rapport de près ou de loin avec l'entreprise ou ma famille. En réalité, je pense que même avant la mort de mes parents ce genre de recherches était déjà d'actualité, pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes. Honnêtement, je n'aime pas trop ça, même si je comprends l'intérêt, et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire de toute façon. Chaque personne avec qui je rentre en contact est passée au crible, c'est comme ça.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, tu connais déjà tout de moi ?

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas…

Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres. Elle se redresse et se tourne vers moi de façon à me faire face, toujours assise sur son lit à mes côté.

\- La vérité c'est que le jour où tu es arrivée, j'avais complètement oublié. J'avais reçu une note de la scolarité m'informant de ton arrivée mais je n'y ai pas porté plus d'attention que ça. Je l'ai transmise à Titus pour qu'il fasse les recherches nécessaires et j'ai relayé tout ça au second plan. J'avais d'autres priorités sur le moment. La première chose qu'il a faite, c'est de me dire qu'il pouvait s'occuper de ça pour moi et s'arranger pour qu'on te trouve une nouvelle chambre. J'ai refusé parce que si je suis ici, c'est que je veux autant que possible avoir une vie d'étudiante normale. Alors avoir une colocataire, eh bien, ça fait partie du lot. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand j'ai ouvert cette porte et que j'ai vu tes valises, puis toi quelques secondes plus tard, j'avais complètement oublié que tu devais arriver ce jour-là. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir. J'ai donc envoyé un message à Titus pour être sûre que je ne partageais pas ma chambre avec une personne qui pouvait représenter un risque pour moi ou pour l'entreprise. Il m'a fait un rapide résumé par téléphone et m'a informée que ton dossier était sur mon bureau chez Wood. Le lendemain j'y ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil, juste le strict minimum pour savoir à qui j'avais affaire. Titus m'avait déjà assurée que tu ne représentais pas une menace donc je n'ai jamais vraiment lu ton dossier.

\- Ça explique comment tu as su pour mon anniversaire donc, et certainement pour ma ville d'origine, je me trompe ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Tu sais quoi d'autre ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Si, pour moi ça en a. Je veux savoir ce que tu sais sur moi.

\- Très bien. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas grand-chose. Je sais que tu es la fille de Jack et Abigail Griffin. Fille unique, née le 24 octobre 1996 à Melbourne où tu as grandi par la suite. Ta mère est médecin et ton père était ingénieur. Il est mort il y a trois ans. Tu as un parcours scolaire exemplaire jusqu'à la disparition de ton père, après quoi les choses sont devenues plus chaotiques. Pas de problèmes avec la loi, si ce n'est une petite infraction sans gravité. Pas de problème de santé majeur non plus. Et ni toi, ni aucun membre de ta famille n'avez de lien direct avec les Wood ou l'entreprise.

\- Waouh, pas grand-chose tu disais ? C'est déjà beaucoup… Et l'autre soir, quand tu es venue me chercher après la soirée chez Jasper, comment tu as su où j'étais ? Tu m'as aussi planqué un mouchard ou tu as embauché quelqu'un pour me surveiller ?

\- Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille Clarke, crois-moi.

\- Alors comment tu m'as trouvée ?

\- Lincoln…

\- Lincoln ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je… Je savais que tu passais un peu de temps avec le Skykru et je savais également qu'il y avait une soirée ce soir-là parce que Lincoln y allait et comme à chaque fois il m'avait proposé de venir. Quoi qu'il en soit, après ton appel je lui ai envoyé un message pour savoir si tu étais bien à cette soirée et où vous étiez. Quand j'ai reçu sa confirmation, je suis venue directement.

\- Je vois…

Ça fait beaucoup d'informations à encaisser, et je ne sais pas encore si je suis très à l'aise avec toute cette histoire. Lexa a dans son bureau tout un dossier sur moi. Toute ma vie mise sur papier et regroupée entre deux feuilles de cartons qui portent mon nom. Comment je dois le prendre ? Une partie de moi est agacée, en colère même. Une autre partie de moi est terriblement gênée d'avoir été mise à nu de la sorte. Enfin, une autre partie, plus raisonnable, comprend les arguments de Lexa. La sécurité avant tout.

Pendant que mon cerveau continue de se battre contre lui-même pour savoir quoi penser de toute cette histoire, un détail dans ses propos me revient à l'esprit. Ça serait trop bête de ne pas saisir cette chance :

\- Si Lincoln t'invite à chaque soirée, pourquoi tu ne viens jamais ?

\- Entre les études et l'entreprise, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ce genre de choses.

\- Pas le temps pour quoi ? Pour te détendre ? Pour t'amuser ? Tu n'a que dix-neuf ans, tu devrais le prendre, ce temps. En plus, tu viens de me dire que tu es ici pour vivre une vie d'étudiante « normale » : ça aussi ça fait partie du lot, les soirées, les sorties entre amis.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Ça devrait l'être pourtant. J'ai une idée ! Puisque tu m'a promis de t'accorder sept heures de loisir par semaine, qu'on est déjà samedi et que bien entendu tu n'as certainement pas encore pris une heure de ce temps, je te propose de venir avec moi mercredi soir à la soirée d'Halloween du campus.

\- La soirée d'Halloween ? Non, c'est hors de question.

\- Oh allez, on a un accord je te signale. J'ai fait ma part du contrat, à toi de faire la tienne. En plus tu me dois bien ça, après ce que tu viens de m'avouer…

Je retiens un sourire. C'est un peu mesquin de ma part de me servir de ça contre elle, surtout depuis que j'ai fini par trancher et par accepter les choses telles que Lexa me les a présentées. Toute cette histoire de dossier n'est rien d'autre qu'une question de sécurité, et je suppose que c'est normal d'être prudent quand on est à la tête d'une telle entreprise. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vais pas le lui avouer tout de suite, et si cette révélation pouvait m'aider à la convaincre de m'accompagner, je ne vais pas m'en priver, aussi puéril que ça puisse être.

\- Je…

\- C'est une soirée costumée, tu pourras même porter un masque si tu veux pour que personne ne te reconnaisse.

\- C'est censé être un argument ? Me faire porter un costume ? Pour ton information, sache que je déteste me déguiser.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser. D'une façon ou d'une autre je trouverai une façon de te traîner à cette soirée, costumée ou non, même si pour ça je dois t'y porter moi-même !

Cet argument est bidon et elle le sait. Je ne peux cacher plus longtemps le petit sourire triomphant qui recourbe mes lèvres. Elle aurait pu être catégorique et refuser sans appel mon invitation. Au lieu de ça, elle m'a donné la possibilité d'argumenter et de batailler pour ma cause, ce qui ne peut vouloir signifier qu'une seule chose : même si elle n'a pas encore dit oui, j'ai déjà gagné.

\- Très bien, très bien, je passerai à la soirée, à une seule condition.

\- L'inverse m'aurait étonné. Je t'écoute.

\- Tu m'accompagnes au gala de charité pour les orphelinats qui aura lieu le premier week-end de décembre.

Je lui propose une soirée costumée entre jeunes, et elle me vend un gala de charité en grande pompe ? Peu importe, j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais, c'est le plus important pour le moment.

\- Marché conclu ! Mais il te faudra un costume !

\- Et toi, une robe de soirée.

Le petit sourire espiègle qu'elle m'adresse ne me dit rien qui vaille, pas plus que le fait qu'elle n'ait rien trouvé à redire à cette histoire de costume. Bon sang, dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore aventurée !

 **OoOoO**

 **T** rouver un costume n'a pas été facile, mais en trouver un pour Lexa a été encore bien plus compliqué. Finalement, le choix s'est porté sur des tenues plutôt simples mais efficaces. J'ai opté pour un costume tout en rouge comportant une robe courte et une paire d'escarpins de la même couleur rouge vif, une paire de collants résille noirs et un serre-tête orné de deux petites cornes de diable. Impossible de faire plus cliché. Lexa, quant à elle, a fini par céder sur une tenue toute noire, qu'elle a refusé d'essayer à l'avance, jugeant ça inutile : une robe patineuse toute simple, qui s'arrête juste au-dessus de ses genoux, agrémentée d'un masque en plastique rigide découpé mimant un effet de dentelle. Rien qui fasse trop Halloween ou trop déguisement, mais au moins elle a accepté de jouer le jeu. A quelques détails près et avec un peu d'imagination, on pourrait croire qu'elle porte le costume de Black Swan - enfin, presque.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Puisqu'il le faut…

Je lui adresse un sourire qui se veut encourageant et la suis hors de la chambre. Bien qu'elle soit plutôt classique, sur elle la robe est incroyablement sexy, et le masque qui complète la tenue lui donne un air mystérieux qui lui va à merveille. Je ne lui dirai pas que malgré le déguisement elle ne trompera personne. Son intensité et son magnétisme perceraient sous n'importe quelle tenue qu'elle puisse porter, même une combinaison de cosmonaute, j'en suis sûre. J'espère juste que les gens sauront se comporter de façon correcte avec elle, sans poser des millions de questions, pour ne pas lui donner envie de s'en aller trop vite. Si seulement cette soirée ne pouvait être que la première d'une longue série…

Dehors, alors que la nuit est déjà confortablement installée, le campus grouille d'étudiants, ou plutôt de créatures et personnages en tous genres. Je marche à côté de Lexa tout en observant quelques groupes de jeunes que nous croisons. Certains sont déjà bien alcoolisés, mais ce que je remarque surtout c'est que, même si certains d'entre eux sont trop occupés à discuter et rigoler, la plupart des personnes que nous croisons nous jettent des regards parfois troublés, parfois amusés. J'ai même surpris certains d'entre eux adresser quelques messes basses à leurs amis, certains ayant le réflexe peu discret de se retourner pour nous suivre du regard.

Je ne sais pas si Lexa a remarqué ce petit cinéma, mais elle ne dit rien et on continue à marcher en direction d'Arkadia où nous somme censées retrouver tout le monde. Avec son autorisation, j'ai prévenu toute la bande qu'elle se joindrait à nous pour la soirée. Après l'effet de surprise, ils ont tous semblés plutôt enthousiastes à cette idée, ce qui m'a pas mal rassurée. Je dois avouer que sur le moment, inviter Lexa à cette fête d'Halloween m'avait semblé être une excellente idée, mais après coup je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était peut-être pas si malin que ça. Quand nous ne sommes que toutes les deux, Lexa est une personne plutôt ouverte, agréable et même amusante, mais sortie de ce cadre, elle peut être une personne bien différente : froide, distante et détachée. Si je n'arrive pas à faire sortir de sa carapace la Lexa que j'ai appris à connaître ces derniers jours, la soirée risque d'être quelque peu bizarre. J'espère tellement que tout ira bien.

Le temps qu'on arrive devant Arkadia, j'ai un très léger goût de fer dans la bouche. Une conséquence directe de mon réflexe nerveux à mordre sans arrêt l'intérieur de ma lèvre inférieure. Lorsque j'aperçois enfin l'entrée du bar, un groupe de mecs bruyants est en train d'en franchir la porte.

\- Matez-moi ça les gars !

Sans aucune gêne, ils prennent le temps de nous détailler de la tête aux pieds durant les trois pas qui nous séparent. Arrivés à notre niveau, le groupe s'écarte pour nous laisser passer, avant de se regrouper.

\- Je crois qu'on part trop tôt, les mecs.

\- Laisse tomber Will, t'as…

Le reste de sa phrase s'évanouit quand ils s'éloignent de nous. A côté de moi, Lexa a gardé la tête haute et semble presque ne rien avoir remarqué, pourtant je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- N'y prête pas attention. Ce genre de personnes n'en vaut pas la peine.

Evidemment elle a raison, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de sa part. En réalité je me rends compte que ce qui m'a le plus dérangée dans ce micro-incident c'est que j'avais peur de la façon dont elle allait réagir. Une peur idiote visiblement. Je franchis la porte d'Arkadia l'esprit un peu plus serein qu'il y a quelques instants : elle va réussir à gérer ça comme elle arrive à gérer tout le reste, ça ne fait aucun doute. En même temps, si elle a été habituée au rendez-vous d'affaires, aux événements mondains et autres galas depuis son plus jeune âge, elle doit avoir l'habitude de se retrouver entourée d'inconnus et de personnes plus ou moins hostiles. Qu'est ce qu'une soirée d'étudiants à côté d'une réunion du conseil d'administration d'une grande multinationale ?

Le bar est bondé et il me faut quelques secondes avant de repérer Octavia qui me fait de grands gestes depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Je prends une profonde inspiration : c'est parti ! Je commence à me faufiler entre les diverse sorcières, zombies et autres déguisements indéfinis. La foule est vraiment dense, surtout au niveau du comptoir du bar. Je sens la présence de Lexa derrière moi, elle est tellement proche que je peux presque sentir la chaleur de son corps contre mon dos. Par réflexe, j'attrape sa main et la guide à travers tous ces gens agglutinés.

\- Hé, Clarke !

Je dois lâcher Lexa pour attraper une Octavia qui me saute littéralement dans les bras. Visiblement elle a déjà bien commencé la soirée et n'a pas attendu notre arrivée pour boire un verre ou deux.

\- Hé, salut.

Elle s'éloigne de moi sans me lâcher les mains et prend le temps de me détailler de la tête aux pieds, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- Hou hou, sexy ! Le rouge te va drôlement bien, tu sais ?

\- Heu… Merci…

…Je suppose ?

\- Lexa ! On est ravis que tu sois avec nous ce soir. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Oui, il vous faut absolument quelque chose à boire ! Jasper ?! Venez, on va s'occuper de vous.

Sans se soucier le moins du monde de notre avis, Octavia nous prend par la main et nous tire sans ménagement jusqu'à une table un peu plus loin où est installé le reste de la bande. Tout le monde accueille Lexa chaleureusement, me permettant ainsi de me débarrasser de mes dernières angoisses.

La soirée se passe bien. Lexa semble plutôt à l'aise, ce qui finalement ne devrait pas me surprendre plus que ça. Depuis le temps, je devrais savoir qu'elle ne réagit et ne se comporte jamais comme je l'attends, et je dois avouer que ça me plaît. Bien sûr elle reste un peu sur ses gardes, mais elle arrive sans mal à discuter avec Harper, Monty et Zoé et je l'ai même vue sourire à plusieurs reprises. Des sourires polis principalement, mais ça compte.

Le genou qui se presse contre le mien me fait presque sursauter, me ramenant à la réalité. Je jette un coup d'œil à Lexa à côté de moi qui continue de parler avec Harper comme si de rien n'était. Je devine pourtant un demi-sourire au coin de ses lèvres qui n'a rien à voir avec sa discussion sur les meilleures randonnées à faire autour de Vancouver. Elle ne bouge pas sa jambe pour autant, gardant un contact léger et agréable, presque rassurant.

\- Tu viens danser ?

La voix de Finn me sort des mes pensées. Le bar s'est légèrement vidé depuis notre arrivée. Octavia a parlé de grosses soirées organisées dans différentes maisons du campus, je suppose que la plupart des gens sont partis là-bas.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Lexa, et voyant qu'elle s'en sort très bien toute seule, j'accepte la proposition de Finn et me lève pour le suivre sur la piste de danse improvisée. Avant de m'éloigner, je pose rapidement une main sur le bras de Lexa pour attirer son attention et l'informer que je m'éloigne. Je m'apprête à lui dire que je ne vais pas bien loin et que si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit elle n'hésite pas à me faire signe mais quand son regard croise le mien, le discret sourire qu'elle m'adresse me suffit à comprendre qu'elle n'a pas besoin que je lui dise quoi que ce soit.

Je sens encore son regard dans mon dos quand je m'éloigne avec Finn pour rejoindre la piste de danse.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à la faire venir ici.

\- Honnêtement, moi non plus.

\- C'est vraiment sympa de ta part de l'avoir invitée.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça alors je me contente d'acquiescer et d'arrêter de penser, juste lâcher prise, laisser mon corps prendre le relais sur mon esprit et simplement danser au rythme de la musique qui à présent m'engloutit complètement.

C'est toujours un plaisir de partager une danse ou deux avec Finn. Je me sens à l'aise avec lui, c'est facile de se laisser aller. La chanson d'après, Octavia et Zoé nous rejoignent sur la piste.

\- Lexa m'a dit de te dire qu'elle rentrait.

O' me hurle dans les oreilles, si bien que j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle me dit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle est rentrée. Elle m'a aussi dit de te souhaiter une bonne soirée.

Je m'arrête de danser et mon regard se pose sur la place qu'elle occupait quelques minutes auparavant. La chaise est vide et Harper discute tranquillement avec Monty. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue me dire qu'elle voulait rentrer ? Je l'aurais raccompagnée.

Je m'éloigne de la piste pour aller récupérer mes affaires et la rattraper. Avant que je puisse faire deux pas, Octavia me rattrape par le bras et se penche de nouveau vers mon oreille en parlant beaucoup trop fort :

Elle a aussi dit que ça ne servait à rien que tu la suives et que tu devais profiter de la soirée.

Il me faut un moment pour choisir entre rester là pour m'amuser et partir en courant pour la rattraper. Finalement, je décide de l'écouter et continue de danser. De toute façon elle a probablement demandé à Titus de venir la chercher. Même si je partais maintenant, je ne la rattraperais pas.

 **OoOoO**

 **I** l est 2h du matin quand le bar ferme, nous invitant à trouver un autre endroit pour finir la soirée. J'ai passé un super moment mais je suis exténuée. Il m'a fallu une bonne dose de persuasion pour que la bande accepte de me laisser rentrer chez moi, et après un débat mouvementé ils ont fini par accepter à condition de me raccompagner.

Tout le monde est encore survolté. L'énergie qui se dégage du petit groupe est impressionnante et le trajet jusqu'au bâtiment des chambres universitaires, bien que chaotique, est plutôt rapide. Ils me prennent tour à tour dans leurs bras pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit avec autant de conviction que s'ils me souhaitaient un merveilleux voyage. Je ne sais pas ce que Jasper a mis dans ses nouveaux cocktails mais je suis plutôt contente de ne pas en avoir bu.

Toute cette énergie positive est communicative, et je m'en sers pour monter les marches des deux étages en courant. J'essaie de me calmer avant de franchir la porte de la chambre pour ne pas risquer de réveiller Lexa. J'espère qu'elle est bien rentrée ?!

J'ouvre la porte un peu trop précipitamment, et me tourne vers son lit. Elle semble dormir paisiblement. Je suis soulagée de la voir ainsi endormie à la lueur de la lune qui filtre au travers de la fenêtre aux volets encore ouverts, et je prends quelques instants pour l'observer. Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle ait accepté de venir. Même si elle n'est pas restée longtemps, elle a quand même fait l'effort de venir juste parce que je le lui avais demandé.

Elle bouge un peu dans son sommeil, et je ne peux que remarquer à quel point elle est adorable quand elle dort. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, ou peut-être juste de me blottir dans les siens ? Un gloussement m'échappe. L'élan d'affection que j'ai reçu quelques secondes plus tôt en quittant mes amis a certainement laissé des traces ou alors je deviens folle. Peu importe la raison, de toute façon elle dort profondément et il est hors de question que je la réveille. Je m'assois sur mon lit sans la quitter des yeux, apaisée par le son de sa respiration profonde et régulière.

\- Merci.

Le mot n'est qu'un souffle mais il me vient du fond du cœur. Merci d'être venue avec moi ce soir, et d'avoir fait des efforts pour t'intégrer à mon groupe d'amis. Simplement merci pour tout ce que tu as déjà fait pour moi.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

 _ **Je commence par la remerciements habituel : Merci à tous pour les reviews!**_

 _ **Et bienvenu aux nouveaux lecteurs! Merci pour les favs et les follows.**_

 ** _Voici donc le chapitre 15._**

 ** _Bonne lecture et bonne semaine à tous!_**

* * *

 **XV-**

 **L** e bruit d'une porte qui claque dans le couloir me réveille. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Mon pressentiment se confirme, Lexa n'est pas là. Mes yeux se posent sur ma table de nuit, puis sur la porte d'entrée : pas de petit mot. Je me lève et attrape mon téléphone portable : aucun message non plus. Si je ne l'avais pas vue dans son lit hier soir, je paniquerais certainement à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose sur le chemin du retour. Heureusement, je sais de façon absolument certaine qu'elle était bien là quand je suis rentrée, ce qui signifie qu'elle est probablement partie aux bureaux Wood ou faire du sport ou ailleurs, pour ce que j'en sais. Je prends mes affaires et sors de la chambre, j'ai besoin d'aller prendre une bonne douche !

En revenant de la salle de bain, je vérifie mon téléphone en espérant avoir eu des nouvelles de Lexa. Rien. Je repose l'appareil pour finir de me sécher et m'habiller. J'ai à peine tourné le dos que le son du vibreur attire mon attention et je reprends mon téléphone avec un peu trop d'excitation. Une excitation qui retombe d'un cran quand je vois que le message vient d'Octavia.

« _Salut, on se retrouve tous à la plage, tu viens avec nous ? Et si Lexa veut venir aussi, elle est la bienvenue évidemment ! A tout de suite !_ »

Si elle veut venir ? Pour ça il faudrait déjà que je sache où elle est et ce qu'elle fait. Si seulement je le savais ! La question tourne en boucle dans mon esprit depuis que cette fichue porte m'a réveillée. J'ai eu le temps de me faire un paquet de films différents pendant que j'étais sous la douche : Lexa dans son bureau en train de se prendre la tête avec un client, Lexa qui court seule dehors et se blesse à la cheville, incapable de continuer sans personne pour l'aider, Lexa qui… Mon propre cerveau va finir par me rendre dingue ! A moins que je ne le sois déjà ? Bref. Je me reconcentre sur le message d'Octavia. L'idée de retrouver tout le monde à la plage me plaît bien, et ça aura le mérite de m'occuper l'esprit.

« _Salut ! Avec plaisir, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! Le temps de préparer mes affaires et j'arrive._ »

Je tape rapidement un second message pour faire part à Lexa de la proposition d'Octavia. Je la remercie intérieurement de m'avoir donné une bonne raison d'envoyer un message à Lexa et ainsi prendre des ses nouvelles, même si je le fais de façon indirecte. Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin d'une excuse pour envoyer un SMS à une amie et prendre de ses nouvelles, mais avec Lexa, j'ai l'impression que si. Je me sentirais tellement mieux si elle m'envoyait un message, peu importe ce qu'elle fait et où elle est.

Je finis de m'habiller et m'attache rapidement les cheveux avant de vider mon sac de mes affaires de cours pour y glisser à la place une serviette de plage. Non pas que je compte me baigner mais je n'aime vraiment pas m'asseoir directement dans le sable, surtout quand il est froid. Un autre pull rejoint la serviette, ainsi qu'une écharpe. On ne sait jamais, il y a toujours plus de vent sur la plage, et je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle je vais rentrer, autant être prévoyante. J'attrape ma veste, mon portable, les clefs de la chambre et je sors.

Au moment où je franchis la porte, je tombe nez à nez avec Lexa qui revient visiblement d'un footing.

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

Je m'écarte de l'encadrement de la porte pour la laisser entrer dans la chambre. Elle passe à côté de moi, me regardant à peine. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans l'atmosphère.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as eu mon message ? Je vais rejoindre toute la bande à la plage, tu veux venir ?

\- J'ai plein de choses à faire. Je dois aller au bureau.

J'avais presque oublié comme elle pouvait être froide parfois, et ça fait étrangement mal de l'entendre me parler de la sorte. Que s'est-il passé entre la soirée à Arkadia et ce matin pour que… Est-ce qu'elle m'en veut de ne pas l'avoir raccompagnée ? D'après Octavia, elle a pourtant insisté pour que je reste. Peut-être qu'elle m'en veut de l'avoir laissée seule pour aller danser avec Finn ? C'est peu probable, Lexa est une grande fille, elle n'a pas besoin de mon aide, elle me l'a suffisamment prouvé.

\- Tout va bien ?

Le moment de flottement suite à ma question ne m'échappe pas, mais elle fait comme si de rien n'était.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Va les rejoindre, ils vont t'attendre.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ?

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai des dossiers à finir de traiter au bureau avant lundi. Une prochaine fois peut-être.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Je sais que je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider mais je peux te tenir compagnie, si tu en as envie.

Le demi-sourire qu'elle m'adresse ne me rassure pas vraiment.

\- Tu devrais vraiment aller les retrouver, Clarke. J'ai plein de choses à faire, tu t'amuseras bien plus avec eux qu'à tourner en rond à m'attendre chez Wood.

Inutile d'insister plus. De toute façon elle a raison, elle le sait et je le sais aussi.

\- Très bien, mais si tu changes d'avis ou que tu finis plus tôt que prévu, n'hésite pas à venir nous rejoindre, d'accord ?

\- C'est peu probable, mais oui, promis.

Je n'ai peut-être pas réussi à la convaincre de venir avec moi cette fois mais cette promesse est déjà une petite victoire. J'en suis fière et surtout soulagée, car quelque part cela signifie qu'il n'y a pas de gros problème entre nous.

\- Parfait.

\- Allez vas-y, ils vont t'attendre.

Cette fois c'est un vrai sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres. Satisfaite de la tournure qu'a finalement pris cette discussion, je lui rends son sourire avant de poser un rapide bisou sur sa joue et de partir en vitesse.

\- A ce soir !

D'une oreille j'écoute mais n'entends pas la porte de la chambre se fermer. J'imagine sans mal la tête de Lexa, qui n'a sans doute pas bougé d'un pouce, trop surprise par mon geste, et ça m'amuse. Il va vraiment falloir qu'elle se déride et qu'elle s'habitue à ces petits gestes d'affection maintenant qu'on est amies, parce que c'est ce que font les vrais amis, non ?

 **OoOoO**

 **Q** uand j'arrive à la plage, je retrouve tout le monde dans une ambiance bien plus calme que la veille. Octavia, Harper et Monty sont tranquillement installés et discutent, assis dans le sable. A côté d'eux Finn, Atom, Zoé, Bryan, Nathan et Jasper sont allongés et dorment profondément.

\- Salut. On dirait que certains ont passé une rude nuit, hein ?

Je m'assois à côté d'Octavia, qui jette un coup d'œil à ses amis endormis.

\- On dirait, oui. Lexa n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, elle avait des choses à faire.

\- C'était vraiment sympa de l'avoir avec nous hier soir.

Je me tourne vers Harper qui est confortablement blottie dans les bras de Monty.

\- C'est vrai, mais je me demande encore comment tu as fait pour la convaincre de venir, Clarke. Lincoln m'a dit que ça faisait des années qu'il essayait de la faire venir à l'une de nos soirées mais qu'elle refusait toujours.

La question d'Octavia me prend de court. Je n'ai pas de bonne réponse à lui apporter, je me demande encore moi-même pourquoi elle a accepté.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai simplement demandé.

\- Vous vous entendez bien, on dirait ?

\- Oui. Enfin je crois.

\- Tu crois ? Pourtant à vous voir, ça ne laisse pas trop de place au doute. On voit rarement Lexa aussi « proche » de quelqu'un.

Octavia mime des guillemets avec ses doigts en insistant sur ce dernier mot.

\- Elle est difficile à cerner. Quand je pense enfin réussir à la comprendre, il se passe toujours quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à expliquer. Je ne sais pas… Enfin, je veux dire, oui, je pense qu'on s'entend bien mais parfois elle se referme d'un seul coup et redevient cette fille froide et distante. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu... intense, comme nana.

\- Moi je l'ai trouvée très sympa. Elle m'a donné plein de bonnes idées pour de prochaines sorties.

Harper jette un coup d'œil à Monty par-dessus son épaule, un sourire adorable sur le visage, qu'il lui rend tout naturellement. Elle lui vole un rapide bisou avant de se blottir encore un peu plus dans ses bras. L'amour entre ces deux-là est indéniable. Ils sont tellement mignons. A côté de moi, Octavia fait mine d'être dégoûtée par une telle démonstration d'affection mais je sais qu'elle ne le pense pas vraiment. Il suffit de la voir avec Lincoln pour savoir qu'elle n'est pas la dernière à être dégoulinante d'amour.

Quand on parle du loup... Je suis le regard d'Octavia, qui vient de s'illuminer d'une façon absolument fascinante, et tombe sur Lincoln qui s'avance vers nous. La même étincelle brille dans ses yeux, qui ne semblent voir que la femme assise à mes côtés. Personne ne m'a jamais regardée comme il la regarde. D'ailleurs, je n'ai moi-même jamais regardé quelqu'un de la sorte.

J'ai bien eu un petit ami, Wells, mais même s'il me disait m'aimer, je crois que ça n'a jamais été réciproque. Bien sûr je l'appréciais énormément, et j'ai cru un temps l'aimer, mais j'ai fini par me rendre à l'évidence. Ce que j'éprouvais n'était rien comparé à l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Il a été ma bouée de sauvetage pendant l'une des années les plus dures de ma vie, et avec le recul je regrette la façon dont tout ça s'est terminé. Il méritait mieux que ça et j'espère sincèrement qu'aujourd'hui il a trouvé une personne qui puisse l'aimer comme je n'ai pas su le faire à l'époque. Il le mérite vraiment.

Lincoln nous salue tous avant d'embrasser Octavia qui s'est levée pour lui sauter dans les bras. Si vous cherchez la définition du mot passion, il vous suffit de regarder ces deux-là. L'arrivée de Lincoln a réveillé Zoé qui en se redressant a réveillé Atom. Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la petite bande est au complet et discute joyeusement, faisant le bilan de la soirée d'hier et comblant les trous de mémoire de certains.

Atom se lève et retire le sable collé partout sur lui d'un rapide coup de main.

\- Qui veut faire un beach volley ?

Ses yeux se posent sur chacun de nous tour à tour. C'est Finn qui répond le premier.

\- Je suis partant pour te mettre une bonne raclée si c'est ce que tu demandes. Lincoln ? Monty ? Vous êtes avec moi ?

Les deux garçons se lancent un regard avant d'accepter la proposition, chacun déposant un rapide baiser à sa petite amie avant de se lever à son tour.

\- Un match entre hommes ? Très bien, je suis avec Atom alors. Nathan ? Bryan ?

Jasper semble particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de ce match entre hommes. Je l'aime bien, c'est un drôle de garçon. Il est évident qu'il ne se contente pas de faire des cocktails pendant les soirées, il doit également en boire quelques-uns. Il a ce petit côté excentrique qui fait qu'on a presque l'impression qu'il est toujours un peu alcoolisé, si bien que quand il a vraiment bu, on voit à peine la différence.

\- Je passe mon tour les gars. Nathan, la place est à toi.

\- Parfait, Miller t'es avec nous. Qui arbitre le match ? Les filles ?

\- Moi.

C'est Zoé qui se porte volontaire et Bryan propose son aide également. Je suppose qu'ils ne seront pas trop de deux pour arbitrer un tel match. Toute la petite troupe s'éloigne pour aller jouer un peu plus loin, là où des filets de volley sont déjà installés. On se retrouve donc entre filles, Octavia, Harper et moi.

On discute un moment de tout et de rien. J'apprends quelques anecdotes rigolotes sur la formation du Skykru et l'origine de ce surnom qui viendrait d'un jeu de rôles auquel ils aimaient beaucoup jouer quand ils étaient jeunes. Une histoire de fin du monde, de station spatiale et de survie, avec des règles à la fois simples et compliquées dont la seule que j'ai retenue est la suivante : si tu triches, tu es immédiatement envoyé flotter dans l'espace jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ça se voit qu'ils étaient jeunes quand ils ont inventé ce jeu : s'ils avaient été mieux renseignés, ils auraient su qu'une personne qu'on envoie dans l'espace ne se contente pas de flotter, mais qu'un sort bien moins agréable lui est réservé.

Au bout d'un moment, Harper s'excuse et va encourager son homme au bord du terrain de volley, nous laissant seules Octavia et moi.

\- Alors comme ça, Lincoln ne faisait pas parti du Skykru à l'origine si je comprends bien ?

Octavia rigole doucement en jetant un coup d'œil à son petit ami qui vient de se jeter par terre pour rattraper une balle perdue.

\- Oh non, lui c'est un Grounder. Il a bien trop les pieds sur terre pour jouer à ce genre de choses.

Je ne suis pas sûre de bien saisir ce qu'elle entend par là mais cela semble si évident pour elle que je ne demande pas.

\- Lui et toi, c'est du sérieux alors ?

\- Je crois, oui. Je sais que ça ne plaît pas trop à Bell, mais je l'aime vraiment tu sais ? Et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi.

\- Pourquoi ton frère n'approuverait pas cette relation si elle te rend heureuse ?

\- Tu es nouvelle ici, tu ne connais probablement pas toute mon histoire sauf si quelqu'un t'en a déjà parlé ? Le campus n'est pas si grand que ça, les histoires voyagent vite.

\- Euh, non. Mais si tu veux bien me raconter ,je suis prête à écouter.

Pendant les dix minutes qui suivent, O' me raconte toute l'histoire de sa famille. Comment son père a abandonné sa mère quand il a appris que celle-ci était de nouveau enceinte. Les problèmes d'argent qui ont suivi et l'absence de sa mère qui travaillait trop pour pouvoir s'occuper de ses enfants. Des petits boulots à droite à gauche, rien de bien sérieux et avec les difficultés qui s'accumulaient, petit à petit elle a perdu pied, sombrant dans un milieu peu glorieux d'alcool et de drogue qui a fini par l'engloutir complètement, rompant les derniers liens qui l'unissaient à ses enfants.

\- Depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, ça a toujours été Bellamy qui s'occupait de moi. Il avait l'habitude de me répéter cette phrase « Ma sœur, ma responsabilité ». Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, mais c'était comme son mantra. Il était celui qui me préparait à manger, celui qui venait me raconter une histoire pour que je m'endorme le soir, celui qui venait me consoler quand quelque chose n'allait pas, ou me rassurer après un cauchemar. Il a eu pour moi le rôle d'un père, d'une mère, d'un grand frère et d'un meilleur ami. Je lui dois tout. Encore aujourd'hui il continue de s'occuper de moi. Il a choisi de travailler plutôt que d'étudier, tout ça pour pouvoir financer mes études. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais il n'a jamais accepté. Alors je crois que me voir avec Lincoln c'est comme… Comme un père qui voit sa fille dans les bras d'un autre homme je suppose. Il a peur qu'il me fasse du mal, peur que je souffre.

\- Il veut te protéger, parce qu'il t'aime.

\- Mais je n'ai plus cinq ans, je suis suffisamment grande pour prendre soin de moi et accepter les conséquences de mes actes. J'ai confiance en Lincoln, je lui confierais ma vie et j'aimerais que Bell voie les choses comme je les vois. Il a passé tellement de temps à s'occuper de moi qu'il en a oublié comment s'occuper de lui-même. J'aimerais qu'il trouve l'amour lui aussi, qu'il fonde une famille un jour, il le mérite.

\- Et Echo ?

A l'annonce de ce prénom, Octavia lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne me parle pas d'elle. Autant Murphy a beau être un crétin, ça n'en reste pas moins un gars bien. C'est le meilleur ami de mon frère depuis de nombreuses années, c'est presque un grand frère pour moi. Autant cette Echo, c'est juste… Une distraction. Il n'y a rien de sérieux entre eux. Ils se sont rencontrés lors d'une soirée en boîte et depuis elle ne le lâche plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve, honnêtement.

Je n'ai vu cette fille qu'une seule fois mais je peux comprendre qu'Octavia ne la porte pas dans son cœur. C'est vrai qu'elle ne m'a pas vraiment laissé une bonne première impression, même si je ne sais pas pour quelle raison exactement. Mais si Bellamy lui fait suffisamment confiance pour la garder parmi son entourage, il doit avoir ses raisons.

\- Maintenant que tu connais toute mon histoire, parle-moi un peu de toi. Qui est Clarke Griffin ? Tu ne nous parles jamais de toi.

Octavia a raison, je ne parle jamais de moi et je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer éternellement comme ça. Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'on construit une amitié solide. Même si l'idée de me replonger dans mon passé me fait peur, je pense qu'elle pourrait probablement comprendre vu son histoire, et de toute façon je ne suis pas obligée de tout raconter. Je repense au dossier que Lexa a sur moi et ce qu'elle m'a dit connaître de mon histoire. Un résumé de l'essentiel, qui omet subtilement tous les passages les plus sombres. Ça me paraît être un bon début.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Comme tu le sais je suis née en Australie, à Melbourne pour être précise. J'y suis née et j'y ai grandi avec mon père et ma mère. Je n'ai pas de frère ni de sœur, c'était juste eux et moi. On peut dire que j'ai eu une enfance heureuse, peut-être même un peu privilégiée. On ne manquait pas d'argent et mes parents ont toujours fait attention à ce que je ne manque de rien. Ils m'ont bercée d'amour et d'histoires merveilleuses. Je pense que c'est pour ça que l'annonce de la maladie de mon père a été si douloureuse.

Octavia m'écoute attentivement, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Ils lui ont diagnostiqué un cancer des poumons, en phase terminale.

Je fais une nouvelle pause pour garder le contrôle sur mes émotions et mes souvenirs.

\- Il est mort environ un an plus tard. Les deux années qui ont suivi ont été très compliquées pour moi comme pour ma mère. On hum… On s'est pas mal éloignées, je suppose qu'on avait des façons différentes de faire notre deuil. Quoi qu'il en soit, durant cette période j'ai fait pas mal de choses dont je ne suis pas forcément très fière. Quand j'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main, j'ai choisi de le faire loin de chez moi, alors j'ai sauté dans un avion et j'ai atterri ici en quelque sorte.

Je lui adresse un sourire sans joie qui visiblement ne la trompe pas.

\- On a tous nos cicatrices. Il ne tient qu'à nous d'apprendre à vivre avec.

Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord avec elle.

\- Tu rentres chez toi pour les fêtes de fin d'année ?

\- Non.

\- Ta mère te rejoint ici, alors ?

\- Oh non.

\- Mais tu n'as rien prévu ?

\- A vrai dire je n'y ai pas encore vraiment pensé. Depuis la mort de mon père, les fêtes de fin d'année n'ont plus vraiment la même saveur.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser passer Noël seule dans ta chambre à l'université. Ça te dirait de te joindre à Bell et moi ? Tous les ans on passe Noël chez les Green. La famille de Monty est adorable, ils nous ont immédiatement ouvert leurs portes quand leur fils leur a dit il y a des années que nous passions Noël seuls chez nous. Depuis, c'est une sorte de rendez-vous qu'on n'a plus le droit de refuser. Environ trois jours avant Noël, on est invité chez eux pour aider à décorer la maison, faire le sapin et préparer les repas. La grand-mère de Monty est là aussi, c'est une dame absolument géniale, tu verras ! Il arrive que Jasper soit également présent. Quand son père est en mission, il passe Noël avec nous. Et qui sait, peut-être que Harper sera de la partie cette année.

\- Je ne sais pas O'. Je ne veux pas m'imposer, et puis comme je t'ai dit, je ne fête plus vraiment Noël.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas passer tes vacances seule.

Notre discussion est interrompue quand un cri à côté de nous attire notre attention. Dans un même mouvement, on tourne la tête pour voir Atom - qui porte Zoé sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac - Jasper et Nathan courir vers l'océan. Zoé se débat de toutes ses forces mais finit à l'eau malgré tout, emportée par la force d'Atom. Quand elle se relève elle semble furieuse, et quand Atom la regarde en riant et lui envoie une giclée d'eau avec les mains, je m'attends presque à ce qu'une guerre éclate. Contre toute attente, elle lui renvoie la pareille avant d'exploser de rire et de lui sauter littéralement dessus, le faisant couler sous l'eau par la même occasion. Laissant Zoé et Atom se chamailler, Nathan et Jasper regagnent la plage. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivent au niveau du petit groupe qui les regarde que tout le monde comprend ce qui va suivre. Nathan attrape Harper pendant que Jasper lui offre une courte diversion. Ils courent dans l'eau, suivis de Monty qui semble faire son possible pour sauver sa petite amie de là. Jasper tente de l'en empêcher et réussi à le faire tomber dans l'eau au même moment où Nathan se laisse tomber dans l'eau à son tour, emportant Harper avec lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde nous rejoint. Ils sont trempés, et si les garçons ne montrent rien, les filles elles, semblent frigorifiées. Heureusement que certains d'entre eux ont pensé à prendre des serviettes.

\- Je suppose que vous avez gagné ?

Demande Octavia à Lincoln qui s'installe derrière elle et la glisse entre ses jambes avant de refermer ses bras autour d'elle. En guise de réponse il lui appuie un chaleureux baiser sur le haut de la pommette. Je tourne mon attention vers Finn qui vient de s'installer à côté de moi. Il fait partie des chanceux qui n'ont pas fini trempés, tout comme Lincoln et Bryan.

\- Quand on joue, on ne joue pas pour rien. Les perdants devaient aller à l'eau… Ils ont perdu.

\- Rappelle-moi de toujours choisir l'équipe des gagnants si à l'avenir je veux jouer avec vous !

\- Si tu choisis mon équipe tu ne risqueras jamais rien, Princesse.

\- Ne l'écoute pas Clarke, c'est que des conneries. Viens dans mon équipe, on ne gagne peut-être pas à tous les coups mais au moins on s'amuse.

Atom rigole mais sa pique fait mouche, et ne semble pas vraiment faire rire Finn.

\- Détends-toi mec, je rigole ! En parlant d'équipe, le premier match de la saison a lieu dans trois semaines, tout le monde est partant ?

\- Evidemment, on ne va pas louper le premier match de la saison des Canucks !

Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi ils parlent.

\- Un match de quoi ? De foot ?

\- De hockey, Princesse, du hockey sur glace ! Bienvenue au Canada !


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous et bon lundi!**

 **Je recommence avec les remerciements : plus de 100 reviews et follows! Merci à tous! et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs!**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne semaine !**

* * *

 **XVI-**

 **\- Je** n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de bêtises ! Laisse-le faire et s'il n'est pas content, envoie-le moi.

Elle raccroche le téléphone posé sur son bureau et se concentre de nouveau sur son écran d'ordinateur, ses doigts tapant parfois sur le clavier, parfois tournant une page du dossier papier devant elle ou ajoutant, rayant et annotant des choses au crayon rouge.

En l'espace de trois semaines, ce genre de scène est presque devenu habituel. Lexa assise derrière son bureau chez Wood, travaillant sur des dossiers, et moi assise sur l'un des fauteuils en face d'elle, à l'autre bout de la pièce, révisant mes cours. Je ne suis pas sûre de me souvenir comment on en est arrivé là, mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est que ça me plaît et que là tout de suite, je me sens bien et parfaitement à ma place.

Ce qui n'est pas habituel par contre,c'est de voir l'agacement évident de Lexa. Je l'ai pourtant déjà entendue parler à diverses personnes plus ou moins sèchement pour régler des problèmes ou des désaccords, mais jamais je ne l'avais vue aussi agacée voir énervée. Je ne sais pas qui est ce type et ce qu'il veut, mais visiblement ça ne plaît pas à Lexa.

Je lève les yeux de mon cours d'anatomie et l'observe quelques secondes :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Rien d'important.

Des bruits de voix d'hommes se font entendre dans le couloir. Je reconnais celle de Titus mais pas celle de l'autre homme. Je suis incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils se disent, mais l'énervement perce dans la voix que je ne reconnais pas. Lexa lève les yeux de son écran et s'adosse à son siège.

\- Voilà les problèmes qui arrivent.

\- Tu veux que je sorte le temps que tu règles ça ?

\- Non reste, ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, l'homme ouvre la porte et entre d'un pas décidé. Il ne semble pas remarquer ma présence alors qu'il se dirige droit vers le bureau de Lexa et s'arrête là, dans une posture bien trop fière et assurée pour qu'on puisse le croire réellement. Lexa elle n'a pas bougé et semble parfaitement détendue.

\- Je suis désolé Mademoiselle Wood.

\- Tout va bien Titus, ce n'est pas grave.

Quand Lexa pose son regard sur le visage de l'homme devant elle, ses yeux, tout comme les traits de son visage, sont si impassibles et froids que je me sens mal à l'aise pour lui. Et quand un demi-sourire vient recourber le coin de ses lèvres et faire apparaître ses dents blanches, je dois réprimer un frisson.

\- Que me vaut ce plaisir, monsieur Wallace ?

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis ici ! Je veux ce financement et je le veux maintenant !

Si la voix de Lexa est parfaitement claire et posée, celle de l'homme en face d'elle est forte et hachée. La légère vibration que je devine à la fin de sa phrase trahit pourtant une certaine nervosité qui ne semble pas échapper à Lexa. Ce monsieur Wallace n'a aucune chance d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. Il l'a perdue dès le moment où il a perdu le contrôle de ses émotions, se laissant emporter par sa colère, et c'est une erreur que ne ferait jamais Lexa. A en juger par leurs postures respectives, je pense qu'ils l'ont tous les deux compris mais l'homme paraît trop fier pour le reconnaître.

\- Très bien, vous l'aurez.

Je ne sais pas qui est le plus surpris par cette réponse, Titus, moi ou monsieur Wallace. Probablement monsieur Wallace, vu la tête qu'il fait. J'ai bien cru que ses jambes allaient lâcher quand il a entendu la réponse de Lexa.

Elle se redresse et pose ses avant-bras sur son bureau sans lâcher l'homme des yeux.

\- Je vais même faire mieux que ça. En plus de l'argent, je vous offre le temps et l'espace nécessaire pour jouer avec tous les nouveaux gadgets que vous voudrez. C'est bien ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas monsieur Wallace ?

\- Je… Heu, oui.

\- Très bien. Combien vous faudrait-il ? Si je me souviens bien, dans votre dernier mail, votre demande était de soixante mille dollars. C'est bien ça ?

Ce n'était pas une question, et l'homme en face d'elle, de plus en plus déstabilisé par la situation, ne répond pas.

\- C'est une grosse somme monsieur Wallace, et je ne suis pas certaine que ma directrice des ressources humaines accepte de signer une prime de départ d'un montant aussi important. Bien entendu, je pourrais probablement la signer moi-même, mais voyez-vous, je trouve moi aussi que ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Quinze mille dollars me semblent largement corrects. Avec cet argent et tout le temps libre que vous aurez, cela devrait vous fournir une bonne base de travail pour l'avenir. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Cette fois il a bien failli tomber. C'en est presque comique. Au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience des paroles de Lexa, je l'ai vu sous mes yeux se ratatiner jusqu'à perdre cinq bons centimètres de taille. Son air fier, fort et viril s'est effacé, laissant place à une moue de chien battu, digne d'un enfant de huit ans qui se serait fait réprimander.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, Lexa détourne les yeux pour se concentrer sur son ordinateur comme si l'homme en face d'elle ne méritait à présent plus son attention. Après quelques clics qui résonnent dans le silence de la pièce où tout le monde est toujours sous le choc, elle se met à taper quelque chose.

Libéré du regard perçant de Lexa, je vois monsieur Wallace tenter de reprendre une certaine contenance.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous avez très bien entendu. Ne prenez pas la peine de mettre un réveil demain matin pour venir au travail, je chargerai quelqu'un de récupérer vos affaires dans votre bureau et de les faire livrer directement chez vous avec la lettre de renvoi et votre chèque de prime de départ. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

\- Mais…

\- Au revoir monsieur Wallace.

Je regarde Titus escorter l'homme encore sous le choc jusqu'à la porte du bureau et la refermer derrière lui. Lexa reste impassible et concentrée sur son ordinateur. Elle ne lève même pas les yeux quand la porte se ferme. Je reste interdite quelques instants en repensant à la scène qui vient de se jouer devant moi. Je n'avais encore jamais vu cet aspect de Lexa. Ce rôle lui va pourtant si bien ! C'est comme si elle était née pour faire ça, et en un sens, c'est certainement le cas.

Elle est si différente de la Lexa que j'ai appris à connaître ces dernières semaines, voire ces derniers mois. Bien sûr j'avais deviné qu'elle pouvait se montrer implacable et dure parfois mais je ne l'avais jamais vue à l'œuvre. Je comprends mieux pourquoi un jour Titus m'avait dit ne pas m'en faire pour Lexa mais plutôt pour les personnes qu'elle avait en face d'elle lors d'une réunion. A la voir comme ça, elle semble intouchable, et ça ne la rend que plus fascinante.

Ce contraste entre la Lexa pleine de vie, jeune et taquine que j'ai découverte ces derniers jours et cette femme d'affaire accomplie, est saisissant. Elle a tellement de facettes que je m'y perds parfois et le plus déroutant c'est qu'aucune d'elles ne semblent coller ensemble. C'est un peu comme avoir les pièces d'un puzzle étalées sur une table, mais du fait de l'absence d'une ou deux seulement, être incapable de toutes les assembler et de voir le tableau dans son ensemble. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que chaque jour que je passe à ses côtés me permet d'assembler quelques-unes de ces pièces, m'approchant un peu plus de la vérité. Une vérité complexe mais captivante, qui pour le moment reste un mystère et m'obnubile de plus en plus.

Je me souviens de ce jour où elle m'a invitée au parc de Capilano. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire où elle m'amenait et je ne l'ai découvert qu'une fois arrivée à l'entrée du parc. Elle m'a guidée au travers de ce coin magnifique comme si elle me faisait découvrir une de ses cachettes d'enfances. Elle connaissait par cœur chaque recoin et j'ai pris un plaisir fou à la suivre et à m'émerveiller devant chaque nouveau « décor » mais ce que j'ai aimé par-dessus tout, c'est voir l'émerveillement dans ses yeux à elle.

Je revois encore l'étincelle qui brillait dans son regard quand elle m'a guidée sur la passerelle en bois suspendue qui longeait le bord du canyon au fond duquel l'eau de la rivière qui coulait faisait se lever un voile de brouillard qui donnait à la forêt de conifères tout autour un aspect mystique et fantastique. Je me souviens aussi du sourire et de l'émerveillement quand un pygargue à tête blanche est passé, volant majestueusement au-dessus du canyon.

Elle avait l'air si jeune et insouciante quand on s'est baladées dans cette forêt dont les arbres étaient recouverts de petites lumières, où la mousse, les petits courts d'eau et la senteur des sapins ne faisaient qu'ajouter au côté féérique. Plus loin elle a presque couru en traversant l'immense pont suspendu, alors même que celui-ci bougeait dangereusement sous ses pieds, avant de s'y arrêter en plein milieu et de m'attendre, un immense sourire illuminant son visage.

On a continué la balade, marchant dans la forêt, découvrant des totems et autres trésors avant de monter les marches délicatement fixées au tronc d'un gros arbre pour se balader de passerelle en passerelle, côtoyant la cime des pins et les écureuils curieux. Je la revois m'appeler d'un signe de la main depuis l'autre côté d'une des passerelles suspendues, pour me montrer une famille d'écureuils jouant sur la rambarde en bois. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que j'ai fait la photo qui me sert maintenant de fond d'écran sur mon téléphone. Une photo sur laquelle apparaît en premier plan la moitié de mon visage, et derrière moi, à l'autre bout d'une passerelle entre deux arbres, Lexa me regarde, penchant légèrement la tête, un adorable sourire sur ses lèvres, attendant bien sagement que je prenne la photo.

Ce jour-là, j'ai passé une journée absolument formidable pendant laquelle j'ai réussi à oublier tous mes problèmes pour simplement profiter du moment présent. Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai eu l'impression qu'il en était de même pour Lexa et c'est certainement la chose la plus importante finalement. C'était la première fois que je voyais cette facette d'elle.

Après ce jour-là, on a passé encore plus de temps ensemble. Pour être tout à fait honnête, on a même passé le plus clair de notre temps ensemble sauf quand les cours nous en empêchaient, ou le travail de Lexa. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai commencé à venir travailler mes cours dans son bureau chez Wood.

Je me souviens même que la première soirée que nous avons passée exactement comme nous somme en ce moment, moi sur mes cours et elle sur ses dossiers, toutes les deux dans son bureau dans l'entreprise Wood, nous l'avons finie à regarder le ciel quelque part en haut d'un rocher au nord de Vancouver. Si Titus n'avait pas compris pourquoi Lexa lui avait demandé de nous conduire là-bas à une heure aussi tardive, il n'avait pas posé de questions. Notre perchoir nous permettait d'avoir une vue magnifique sur l'océan et la ville à nos pieds, alors qu'au-dessus de nos têtes des millions d'étoiles brillaient.

Le lendemain je l'ai suppliée d'accepter que j'achète des étoiles phosphorescentes et nous les avons collées ensemble sur le plafond de notre chambre. Evidemment Lexa a tenu à ce qu'on respecte au maximum la réalité du ciel et je l'ai laissée diriger l'opération avec plaisir, la voyant s'amuser tout autant que moi. Une fois les étoiles parfaitement installées, on a fermé les volets et éteint toutes les lumières et on s'est simplement allongées par terre, à admirer notre travail. J'ai même fini par m'endormir là et c'est Lexa qui a dû me réveiller doucement pour que j'aille dormir dans mon lit.

\- Clarke ?

La voix de Lexa me sort de mes souvenirs. Elle est assise, appuyée sur le dossier de son siège, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et elle me regarde, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres, un sourcil levé.

\- Tout va bien ? Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais mais vu ta tête ça avait l'air d'être sympa. Tu veux me raconter ?

Je sens la chaleur qui me monte au visage, embarrassée d'avoir été ainsi prise sur le fait à rêvasser, et encore plus à rêvasser en la fixant de la sorte, même si je ne la voyais pas vraiment. Heureusement, je la connais suffisamment bien maintenant pour ne plus être trop déstabilisée par ce genre de situation, et l'embarras est vite remplacé par de l'amusement. C'est arrivé tellement de fois qu'elle a fini par s'y habituer et moi aussi.

\- Tu as fini ?

\- Oui, et je suis sûre que j'ai été plus efficace que toi, madame « j'ai la tête dans les étoiles ».

\- Moque-toi ! En attendant, de nous deux, c'est toi celle qui est la plus fascinée par tout ce qui vient de là-haut.

\- Oui, mais moi je garde les pieds sur terre.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil triomphant avant de se lever et de prendre son sac. Je la suis, me levant à mon tour. Je glisse mon livre dans mon sac que je passe sur mon épaule avant de suivre Lexa jusqu'à l'ascenseur au bout du couloir.

\- Tu es toujours partante pour aller voir le match demain ?

J'ai eu moins de mal à la convaincre d'aller à ce match que je ne le pensais. Peut-être que le fait de lui avoir offert une place avant même de lui demander si elle voulait venir a un peu aidé. Quoi qu'il en soit je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir vivre cette première expérience typiquement canadienne avec elle et le reste de la bande.

\- Evidemment. J'ai encore un dossier à finaliser. J'attends de recevoir les derniers chiffres, mais je devrais pouvoir régler ça d'ici demain midi.

\- Parfait, parce que le rendez-vous est donné devant le stade à 15h.

\- J'y serai.

L'ascenseur arrive et ouvre ses portes. Comme à chaque fois Lexa me fait signe d'entrer avant de me suivre, et on s'installe l'une à côté de l'autre en silence pendant que l'ascenseur descend doucement.

\- Tu as vraiment viré ce type ?

\- Oui.

\- Waouh. Si jamais j'oublie, rappelle-moi de ne jamais m'opposer à toi !

Lexa tourne la tête vers moi, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. En plus d'être très jolie, cette fille à un charisme incroyable. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a qu'à le vouloir pour avoir le monde à ses pieds.

 **OoOoO**

 **L** e match ne commence que dans deux heures mais l'ambiance est déjà à la fête devant la patinoire. Des supporters chantent et encouragent leurs équipes pendant que des enfants se font maquiller sur des stands par de volontaires ou jouent à des jeux installés là pour l'occasion.

Au fil du temps, la foule se fait de plus en plus dense et l'ambiance de plus en plus électrique. Des files d'attente commencent à se former devant les portes de la patinoire encadrées par des vigiles. Je scrute nerveusement la foule à la recherche d'une jolie brune aux yeux d'émeraude.

\- Détends-toi Princesse, elle va arriver.

Je sais que Finn a raison, surtout depuis que j'ai reçu un SMS de Lexa m'informant de son départ des bureaux Wood et donc de son arrivée imminente. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Et si on n'arrivait pas à se retrouver au milieu de cette foule ? C'est moi qui ai sa place, elle ne pourrait donc pas entrer dans le stade.

Mon regard est attiré à quelques mètres de là comme si mon instinct avait senti sa présence avant même de l'avoir vue. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour la repérer en train de se faufiler agilement entre les supporters. Mus par leur propre instinct mes pieds avancent, comblant les derniers mètres qui me séparent d'elle.

\- Il y a un monde fou ici ! J'avais oublié comment c'était.

\- Salut Lexa.

Je n'avais même pas fait attention au fait que Finn m'avait suivie, et sa voix dans mon dos me surprend.

\- Salut Finn, répond Lexa.

\- Content de te voir. Notre amie Clarke ici présente était à deux doigts de faire une attaque. Je ne sais pas dans quel état on l'aurait retrouvée si tu n'étais pas arrivée.

Lexa reporte son attention sur moi, un sourcil levé et un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Eh vous deux, ça suffit ! Je vous signale que je suis là. Et je vais très bien, merci !

J'observe Finn et Lexa échanger un regard entendu et un sourire complice. Depuis quand ces deux-là s'entendent-ils aussi bien ? Je ne me souviens même pas de les avoir vus parler ensemble plus de deux minutes avant aujourd'hui. Frustrée de cette nouvelle complicité que je n'avais pas même décelée, je me force à prendre sur moi.

\- On y va ? Ils ne vont pas tarder à ouvrir les portes, les autres vont nous attendre.

 **OoOoO**

 **R** etrouver Octavia et le reste de la bande n'a pas été aussi compliqué que je le pensais et quelques minutes plus tard les portes du stade s'ouvrent, laissant la foule s'engouffrer dans les bâtiments au rythme des contrôles effectués par les agents de sécurité et le personnel du stade qui vérifie chaque ticket d'entrée.

\- Section 209, rangée K, place 107. Les escaliers sur votre droite jusqu'au deuxième étage et avancez dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte 9. Bon match.

L'employée me tend le ticket que je récupère, avançant de quelques pas pour attendre Lexa, qui passe la sécurité juste derrière moi. Le reste de la bande suit et une fois tout le monde passé on se dirige vers nos places.

Le match débute dans une ambiance de folie. Je ne suis pourtant pas une grande habituée des rencontres sportives et pas non plus une supportrice expérimentée, pourtant je me laisse vite porter par cette effervescence communicative. A côté de moi, Lexa vit le match assise tranquillement sur son siège, ne laissant rien paraître de plus que le strict minimum de bonne humeur.

Quand les Canucks marquent leur quatrième but, égalisant contre les Maple Leafs de Toronto, je vois Lexa serrer le poing et un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Cette constatation m'amuse et pendant quelques instants je me concentre davantage sur la jeune femme à côté de moi que sur le match. A chaque action décisive, je vois les muscles de son corps et de son visage se crisper, se détendre, se contracter comme si elle vivait le match de l'intérieur. Au cinquième but, je m'attends presque à la voir bondir de sa chaise, mais elle n'en fait rien.

Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère : le match qui se dispute sur la glace en bas ou celui que se dispute Lexa avec elle-même ? Il est évident maintenant qu'elle aime le sport et qu'elle le vit réellement, mais pour une raison que j'ignore elle préfère s'en cacher.

Quand la sonnerie de la mi-temps retentit, je suis en pleine réflexion pour trouver une idée qui permettrait à Lexa d'enfin se lâcher et de profiter pleinement du match. Une musique entraînante tourne à plein volume dans toute la patinoire et les écrans géants qui montraient jusqu'à maintenant ce qui se passait sur la glace montrent désormais l'ambiance dans les gradins. Sur la glace, les machines s'activent pour lisser la patinoire pendant que des mascottes donnent tout ce qu'elles ont pour entretenir l'ambiance survoltée qui règne depuis le début du match.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire les filles ?

La voix de Jasper derrière moi me sort de ma contemplation. Je me tourne vers Lexa, attendant sa réponse.

\- Un Fanta pour moi, s'il te plaît.

\- La même chose pour moi. Merci Jasper.

\- Deux Fantas pour les d'moiselles, ça marche !

Je regarde Atom, Bryan et Jasper se faufiler entre les sièges pour aller récupérer les boissons de tout le monde, quand des cris et des sifflements attirent mon attention. La musique a changé, et un énorme cœur s'affiche maintenant sur les écrans géants. Au centre du cœur, la caméra survole le public à la recherche de ses deux premières victimes. L'image s'immobilise sur une jeune femme et un jeune homme portant le tee-shirt des Canucks et le maquillage qui va avec. Sans aucune hésitation, les deux tourtereaux s'embrassent à pleine bouche sous les acclamations du public.

La musique se remet à jouer plus fort et la caméra se remet en mouvement, parcourant le rang des supporters de l'équipe de Toronto. Elle s'arrête sur deux hommes d'une petite trentaine d'années. Le premier a tout du cliché canadien : barbe et chemise à carreaux, ainsi qu'une magnifique femme à ses côtés qui a priori semble être sa compagne. Le deuxième homme, au look un peu plus urbain, tient une bière dans sa main droite et la main d'une femme dans la gauche. Les deux hommes se regardent un instant, amusés de la situation. Ces deux-là n'ont rien d'un couple et pourtant sous les encouragements du public et de leurs femmes respectives, ils échangent un rapide baiser, avant de se séparer en se serrant la main et en rigolant.

La caméra se remet en mouvement pour la troisième fois, et je regarde les gens parfois amusés, parfois gênés, essayant de se cacher et priant pour qu'elle ne s'arrête pas sur eux. Un visage familier apparaît alors à l'écran, celui d'Octavia. Elle se rapproche de Lincoln quand la caméra ralentit à leur niveau, mais celle-ci glisse un peu plus loin, s'arrêtant sur un visage qui m'est encore plus familier : le mien.

Je peux voir ma propre surprise se lire sur mon visage affiché en gros plan sur l'écran géant qui dézoome maintenant légèrement pour faire entrer Lexa dans le cœur juste à côté de moi. Son visage est impassible, toute trace d'amusement effacée. Voir nos têtes en gros plan est juste trop bizarre, et bien que je connaisse le principe de la Kiss Cam, là, tout de suite, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. J'entends au loin le public crier, scandant pour un bisou. Je me détourne de l'écran géant pour me concentrer sur la jeune femme à mes côtés.

Embrasser une amie ne m'a jamais posé de problème, je l'ai déjà fait pour m'amuser et même si cette fois j'ai un peu plus de public, ce n'est pas ça qui me gêne le plus. Non, le vrai problème c'est que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'en pense Lexa. Depuis que la caméra s'est posée sur nous, elle est restée de marbre et n'a fait absolument aucun mouvement. Je me demande même si elle respire encore. Alors non, je ne l'embrasserai pas sans être sûre qu'elle est d'accord. La clameur du public se fait de plus en plus pressante, mais Lexa ne réagit toujours pas.

\- Lexa ?

J'attrape sa main, sachant que la caméra ne le verra pas, dans une tentative d'attirer enfin son attention et de sortir de cette situation gênante le plus rapidement possible. Elle tourne la tête, et ses yeux d'un vert insondable se posent sur moi. Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant, lui demandant la permission silencieuse de satisfaire notre public pour mettre fin à ce petit manège. Un hochement de tête imperceptible est la seule réponse que j'obtiens. Je m'approche d'elle lentement et le bruit du public disparaît progressivement, ne devenant plus qu'un brouhaha confus et lointain. Autour de mes doigts, je sens les siens se refermer un peu plus fort en anticipation. Ses yeux verts ne m'ont pas lâchée, et la panique que j'y devine à ce moment précis me bouleverse. Je me penche un peu plus, parcourant les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent, et pose mes lèvres sur le haut de sa pommette. Je reste là quelques secondes et quand je me recule, je peux lire la surprise dans ses yeux. Je lui adresse alors mon plus beau sourire, avant de reporter toute mon attention sur l'écran géant qui a déjà trouvé deux nouvelles victimes.

J'ai beau faire des efforts, j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur la fille qui a toujours les yeux rivés sur moi et la main ancrée dans la mienne. Son regard est si intense que je suis incapable de l'ignorer et d'en détourner mon attention. C'est Bryan qui réussit à me sortir de ma torpeur quand il revient avec nos boissons et celles du reste de la bande.

\- On a loupé quelque chose ?

\- Oh, trois fois rien.

Octavia rigole et je sens son regard se poser sur moi. Je la remercie intérieurement de ne pas raconter ce qui vient de se passer, n'étant moi-même pas très sûre de ce que c'était. Je bois une gorgée de ma boisson en espérant que ça m'aidera à sortir de cet état de torpeur perturbante.

\- Je reviens.

A côté de moi, Lexa se lève, séparant nos mains toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Je vais juste aux toilettes, je reviens.

La voir s'éloigner de la sorte et l'entendre répéter ces mots « Je reviens » fait s'insinuer en moi un vent de panique. Et si elle ne revenait pas, justement ? Bon sang Clarke, ressaisis-toi ! Elle ne va pas disparaître, elle va juste aux toilettes. J'ai besoin de toute ma concentration pour me convaincre et me persuader de rester bien sagement assise à ma place sans partir en courant pour la rejoindre.

Je n'ai pas quitté la porte des yeux depuis qu'elle est partie. Le match va bientôt reprendre et elle n'est toujours pas revenue.

\- Tout va bien princesse ?

\- Oui, j'attends juste…

\- Lexa. Oui je sais, je l'ai croisée, elle faisait la queue pour aller aux toilettes. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Finn n'était pas là pendant la Kiss Cam, il n'a donc rien vu et je ne compte pas le lui raconter.

\- Tout va bien. Tu t'amuses bien ?

Je force un sourire pour paraître plus convaincante en espérant qu'il ne pose pas plus de questions. Finn a un don pour lire en moi mais j'espère que cette fois il gardera ça pour lui.

\- Oui, mais toi tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser comme il faudrait. Voyons voir ce que je peux faire pour arranger ça.

Je le vois chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose du regard. Il se lève et descend rapidement quelques marches. Je le vois discuter avec l'une de ces filles qui portent de paniers remplis de goodies à l'effigie de l'équipe des Canucks. Quand il revient, il a les bras chargés de tout un tas de bazar. Il pose une casquette sur ma tête et une écharpe autour de mon cou, avant de me demander la permission pour me dessiner trois traits de couleur sur la joue, juste sous mon œil : un trait bleu, un trait vert et un autre trait bleu, aux couleurs de l'équipe de Vancouver. Finn regarde son œuvre, plutôt fier de lui.

\- Parfait, maintenant tu es prête pour soutenir cette équipe comme il se doit !

\- Hé, moi aussi je veux du maquillage !

\- Octavia réclame tes services, on dirait.

\- L'inverse m'aurait étonné. Je reviens.

Il se lève et se retourne pour aller voir Octavia installée quelques siège plus loin.

\- Et, Finn ? Merci !

Je suis sincère. Grâce à lui j'ai réussi à oublier ce moment gênant, et surtout à me remettre dans l'ambiance festive du match. Sur la glace, les mascottes se donnent à fond et le speaker annonce le retour imminent des joueurs sur la glace. Les deux équipes rentrent alors sur la glace, se déplaçant avec souplesse malgré leurs tenues encombrantes.

Je repère Lexa qui s'avance vers sa place. Elle semble plus détendue qu'il y a quelques minutes et j'en suis terriblement soulagée.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu t'es faite attaquer par un requin en peluche géant bleu et vert ?

Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle fait référence à ma nouvelle tenue de super supportrice. Je laisse échapper un rire devant l'air amusé de Lexa.

\- Juste Finn qui a estimé que je ne n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait pour m'amuser convenablement à ce match.

\- Je vois.

\- D'ailleurs…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et retire ma casquette pour la poser délicatement sur sa tête.

\- Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire, très fière de mon idée. Ça lui va à ravir ! Le bleu marine et le vert s'accordent parfaitement avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses iris émeraudes, et avec son petit air légèrement troublé elle est juste adorable ! Le sourire qu'elle me retourne fait s'envoler mes dernières angoisses. Cette casquette casse un peu son image stricte, la faisant paraître plus jeune, à moins que ça ne soit son sourire qui fasse cet effet-là.

Le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre retentit, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, signalant le début de la deuxième mi-temps.

Au fur et à mesure des minutes et des buts marqués, l'ambiance dans la patinoire devient de plus en plus entraînante et je finis par me prendre au jeu, me levant et applaudissant avec enthousiasme à chaque nouveau but marqué. A côté de moi Lexa a fini par faire de même, se laissant emporter par son amour du sport et de la compétition. A quelques minutes de la fin de la troisième mi-temps, le score est serré et tout le monde retient son souffle. Les Canucks mènent avec seulement un but d'écart. La tension monte encore d'un cran quand les dernières secondes défilent à l'écran.

Au dernier coup de sifflet, tous les supporters explosent de joie. Je saute de mon siège, à l'image de Lexa à côté de moi. Je me retourne pour lui sauter dans les bras, prise dans l'euphorie du moment. Elle me rend mon étreinte sans hésitation avant que le reste de la bande ne s'ajoute à notre petite fête, criant, chantant et célébrant la première victoire de la saison. Je me joins avec plaisir à leurs chants sans pour autant retirer mon bras, toujours posé sur les épaules de Lexa.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

 _ **Je reviens en ce lundi 10 décembre avec un nouveau chapitre - court je sais - mais que j'aime particulièrement.**_

 _ **Encore une fois je tiens à remercier les nouveaux lecteurs pour les ajouts de cette histoire dans leur follow et favorit, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un review suite à leur lecture. J'apprécie toujours autant vous lire, découvrir vos avis, vos impressions, vos réflexions et vos théories!**_

 _ **Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre 17. En espérant qu'il vous plaise autant qu'à moi.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, bonne semaine et à lundi prochain!**_

* * *

 **XVII-**

 **A** notre plus grande joie, les Canucks ont remporté le premier match de la saison. Une fois l'excitation de la victoire retombée, on se dirige tous lentement vers la sortie, portés par le flot des supporters qui quittent la patinoire en même temps que nous. Dehors, l'ambiance est toujours à la fête.

\- Dites, ça tente quelqu'un des sushis pour fêter ça ?

\- Les sushis de la victoire sont toujours les meilleurs ! Je vote pour !

\- Moi aussi.

\- Moi aussi !

\- Harper, Monty ?

\- On ne risque pas de louper ça !

\- Les filles ?

Je me tourne vers Lexa. Je ne veux pas la forcer, mais je ne veux pas non plus accepter si elle décide de refuser l'offre.

\- Je suis toujours d'accord pour des sushis, répond-elle, plus pour moi que pour le reste de la bande.

\- Ça marche pour nous aussi, dis-je. On vous suit !

En prononçant ces mots, une évidence me frappe : depuis quand y a-t-il un « nous » entre Lexa et moi ? Elle ne semble pas avoir remarqué, pourtant cette constatation tourne en boucle dans ma tête, où je me repasse les dernières semaines à la recherche du moment où elle et moi somme devenues ce fameux « nous ».

Après quelques minutes de marche, on arrive devant le restaurant japonais dont Atom nous vante les mérites depuis que nous somme partis de la patinoire. On entre et on s'installe à l'une des plus grande tables disponibles au fond de la salle principale. Une serveuse vient nous voir pour nous offrir le menu avant de disparaître pour nous laisser le temps de choisir.

Je mange rarement dans des restaurants japonais. Je ne connais que les sushis de base et je n'ai jamais goûté aux plats cuisinés. La carte est vaste et composée principalement de photos et de noms en japonais que je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu as l'air perdu ?

La voix de Lexa n'est qu'un chuchotement comparée aux discussions à plein volume du reste du groupe.

\- Je ne comprends rien à cette carte !

\- Tu as confiance en moi ?

Je suis surprise par sa question. Bien sûr que je lui fais confiance, mais pourquoi ? Avant que je n'aie le temps de lui demander, la serveuse revient. Tout le monde passe commande, sachant exactement ce qu'il veut, jusqu'à ce que la serveuse se tourne vers moi.

\- On prendra un sukiyaki s'il vous plaît. C'est du boeuf de Kobé que vous servez ou du boeuf noir ?

\- Du boeuf noir, madame.

\- Ça ira, merci.

Ce n'est pas ma voix qui a répondu à la question silencieuse de la serveuse, mais bien celle de Lexa à côté de moi. Toute la table la regarde maintenant, personne ne se doutant qu'elle connaissait si bien la gastronomie japonaise. Pourtant ce qui m'interpelle le plus personnellement ce ne sont pas ses connaissances culinaires, mais plutôt l'emploi de ce petit pronom. Ce fameux « on » que nous sommes visiblement devenues sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. C'était déjà bizarre de l'entendre sortir de ma propre bouche, mais venant de Lexa, c'est encore plus déstabilisant.

\- C'est quoi du sikuyaki ?

Octavia est la première à poser la question mais tout le monde attend la réponse de Lexa, moi y compris. J'ai beau lui faire confiance, je ne serais pas contre savoir ce que je vais manger.

\- Sukiyaki. C'est un plat traditionnel. Avec de la viande de boeuf grillée, des oignons, des shungiku, des shiitake, du tofu et pas mal d'autres ingrédients.

Personne ne semble savoir de quoi elle parle et personnellement je ne connais pas la moitié des ingrédients qu'elle a cités, mais on se contente tous de cette réponse. Je suis curieuse de voir à quoi ça ressemble.

Quand la serveuse revient quelques minutes plus tard, elle pose en face de nous un chauffe-plat sur lequel elle vient disposer une grande marmite à fond plat. Elle l'allume puis s'éloigne avant de revenir avec un plateau sur lequel reposent tout un tas d'aliments. Elle commence par verser une sauce dans la marmite qu'elle laisse chauffer quelques instants le temps de poser un récipient contenant un œuf cru devant Lexa, puis devant moi. Elle dispose ensuite divers plats contenant les tranches de boeuf finement coupé, les champignons, le tofu, les oignons, le poireau, et quelques autres aliments que je ne reconnais pas. Une fois tous les plats sur la table, elle s'éloigne, nous laissant seules entourées de toute cette nourriture.

Ok, très bien, et je suis censée faire quoi maintenant ?

A côté de moi, Lexa attrape ses baguettes et commence par mélanger délicatement son œuf. Elle prend ensuite une lamelle de boeuf qu'elle dépose dans la marmite en prenant soin de ne pas la mettre dans la sauce qui chauffe toujours. Elle ajoute une seconde tranche, avant de retourner la première, puis la seconde. Elle les laisse griller quelques secondes avant de les tremper rapidement dans la sauce chaude et de les sortir de la marmite. Elle les dépose dans l'assiette devant moi et répète la manœuvre une seconde fois, déposant cette fois la viande dans sa propre assiette. Je l'observe, fascinée. Elle continue, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle fait, sans se soucier des regards curieux qui scrutent tous ses mouvements. Dans la sauce maintenant mêlée au jus de la viande, elle dépose les divers légumes côte à côte avant d'y ajouter de nouvelles tranches de viande.

\- Tu n'as plus qu'à déguster.

Voyant que je ne bouge toujours pas, elle commence, me montrant la marche à suivre. Elle attrape l'une de ses tranches de viande qu'elle plonge dans l'œuf avant de la porter à sa bouche. OK, je pense que je comprends l'idée. J'attrape mes baguettes et effectue les mêmes gestes que Lexa. La viande est fondante et délicieuse, c'est un vrai régal !

\- Alors, tu en dis quoi ?

\- C'est fabuleux ! Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais autant en cuisine japonaise !

\- Mes parents voyageaient beaucoup. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de les accompagner mais ils m'ont appris et fait découvrir pas mal de choses rapportées de leurs voyages.

A l'aide de mes baguettes, j'attrape un champignon que je déguste doucement.

\- Humm ! Je crois que je dois te dire merci alors. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais connu ça sans toi.

\- Ravie que ça te plaise.

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire entendu en me regardant savourer mon plat.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de me regarder et commencer à manger parce que sinon tu n'auras plus rien.

\- Je vois ça.

Il va falloir que je note le nom de ce truc, parce que c'est vraiment à tomber par terre !

 **OoOoO**

 **O** n a presque fini de mangé et je suis prête à exploser !

\- Alors Clarke, ce premier match de hockey, tu en as pensé quoi ?

\- J'ai adoré ! Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris toutes les règles par contre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, du moment que tu comprends quand ton équipe marque un point c'est le principal.

A côté de moi, la sonnerie d'un téléphone attire mon attention. Je regarde Lexa se lever, s'excuser et sortir du restaurant. Je la vois parler tout en marchant sur le trottoir de l'autre côté de la vitre, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'a pas l'air ravi. L'appel ne dure que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne raccroche et rentre dans le restaurant.

\- Je suis désolée, je vais devoir y aller. Merci pour tout, j'ai passé un très bon après-midi.

Visiblement quelque chose ne vas pas. Elle attrape ses affaires et se dirige vers le comptoir pour régler son repas. J'en profite pour la rejoindre.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, juste une histoire à régler au bureau.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Clarke. Reste avec tes amis.

\- Non. Inutile d'insister, je viens avec toi.

\- Très bien.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle renonce aussi rapidement et j'en reste un instant interdite. Quand la serveuse lui rend sa carte bancaire, je me ressaisis rapidement.

\- Laisse-moi juste prendre mes affaires, j'arrive.

\- Je t'attends dehors.

Je regagne la table rapidement, m'excusant à mon tour de mon départ précipité. Je repère bien quelques regards étonnés et même un sourire de la part de Harper, mais je choisis de ne pas y faire attention et encore moins de chercher à comprendre ce que ça peut bien signifier. Je récupère mon sac et me dirige vers la serveuse toujours derrière le comptoir pour régler ma part.

\- Votre amie a déjà réglé l'intégralité du repas, dit-elle avec un sourire aimable.

\- L'intégralité ?

\- Oui mademoiselle.

Comment ça elle a réglé _l'intégralité_ du repas ? Elle aurait au moins pu me laisser payer la moitié, ou bien juste faire comme n'importe quel étudiant qui mange au resto avec des amis : payer sa part uniquement. Je sais bien que l'argent n'est pas un problème pour elle, mais quand même… Elle ne s'en sortira pas si facilement !

\- Très bien. Merci, c'était vraiment délicieux. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir mademoiselle.

Je sors du restaurant presque en courant pour rejoindre Lexa au moment même où Titus arrête la voiture juste devant elle.

 **OoOoO**

 **L** a voix de Titus tourne en boucle dans mon esprit : « Lexa tu dois faire attention ! Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que tes parents. Cette femme ne cherche qu'à détruire cette entreprise, en commençant par toi. ».

Lexa s'est énervée après cette remarque. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans cet état-là. Quand Titus lui a appris que M. Wallace était allé voir la directrice général du groupe Azgeda pour lui proposer ses services suite à son licenciement, Lexa a fait comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle a simplement demandé à ce qu'on attende et qu'on garde un œil sur la situation, sans agir, tant que rien ne semblait menacer l'entreprise Wood ou l'une de ses filiales. L'alliance de ces deux-là ne semblait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure, c'est certainement pour cette raison que Titus a essayé de la faire réagir, et il a réussi.

« Lexa tu dois faire attention ! Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que tes parents. Cette femme ne cherche qu'à détruire cette entreprise, en commençant par toi ».

Elle s'est alors retournée vers lui avec un regard si sombre et pénétrant qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace de ce si joli vert émeraude qui colore ses iris habituellement. Je pense que Titus a aussitôt compris qu'il était allé trop loin, mais il est resté de marbre, soutenant le regard assassin de Lexa. Quand elle a finalement ouvert la bouche pour parler, ses mots étaient aussi tranchants que des éclats de verre : « Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire et surtout, ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de mes parents de la sorte ».

Elle n'a pas haussé la voix, pourtant elle a réussi à me glacer le sang. Titus, lui, n'a pas bougé, son expression restant grave, mais ne trahissant aucune autre émotion. Il a attendu quelques secondes avant d'ajouter cette phrase, que je ne suis toujours pas sûre d'avoir comprise « Tu ne dois pas laisser tes sentiments t'aveugler ». Il a noyé cette phrase au milieu d'un discours à propos du fait de « laisser une chance », à propos du passé aussi et d'une personne disparue. Il a également parlé du devoir de Lexa vis-à-vis de l'entreprise Wood, de son héritage et de son avenir, mais la seule chose que j'ai réellement entendue c'est cette petite phrase : « Tu ne dois pas laisser tes sentiments t'aveugler ». C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vu l'étincelle dans le regard de Lexa, juste avant que la tempête n'éclate : « Je suis parfaitement capable de séparer mes sentiments de mon devoir ! » Cette fois elle a crié, et pour la première fois j'ai vu Titus flancher. Juste un peu.

Si je l'ai vu, Lexa l'a vu aussi, alors elle a baissé la voix et lui a demandé, sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucun commentaire, de sortir de son bureau et d'aller faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé : garder un œil sur la directrice d'Azgeda et son nouvel allié, M. Wallace. Et sans ajouter un seul mot, il est sorti, laissant derrière lui la porte du bureau ouverte et un silence de plomb.

Ça fait maintenant près d'une heure que Lexa est sortie et que je suis là, seule dans cette immense pièce à attendre qu'elle revienne. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas partie bien loin et qu'elle va revenir parce qu'elle a laissé toutes ses affaires, y compris son téléphone, sur son bureau. Je n'ai pas cherché à lui parler ou à la rattraper quand elle est sortie. Dans l'état où elle était, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu trouver les bons mots pour l'aider. Si seulement j'avais compris de quoi il était question, j'aurais peut-être pu essayer. La vérité c'est que j'ai beau me rejouer encore et encore la scène avec Titus, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui vient de se passer.

La nuit est maintenant bien installée, et toujours aucune nouvelle de Lexa. Le silence qui règne dans ce bureau est pesant et plus le temps passe, plus l'écho de la dispute devient assourdissant. Il faut que je bouge de là avant d'étouffer.

Où peut-elle bien être et que peut-elle bien faire ? D'instinct, je rentre dans l'ascenseur, le faisant monter jusqu'au tout dernier étage. Les portes s'ouvrent sur l'appartement plongé dans le noir auquel seules les lumières de la ville de l'autre côté de l'immense vitre apportent un peu de clarté. Je m'avance discrètement et remarque que la lumière du bureau de Titus est allumée. En tendant un peu l'oreille, je peux même l'entendre taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Aucune autre lumière, aucun autre son ne semble provenir de cet appartement. Un léger courant d'air frais glisse sur moi, déclenchant un frisson. Je sais où elle est !

Je monte rapidement au premier étage avant de m'arrêter devant le deuxième escalier. Les deux portes sont ouvertes, ce qui ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : Lexa est bien là-haut. Je franchis les marches qui me conduisent jusqu'au toit. Maintenant que le soleil est couché, il fait vraiment froid dehors.

Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour apercevoir une faible lumière en provenance de la serre. Je pose la main sur la porte, prête à entrer. Et si elle ne voulait pas me voir ? Et si elle ne voulait voir personne ? Elle ne serait pas venue se cacher ici sinon. D'un autre côté, peut-être qu'elle a besoin du soutien d'une amie ? Et si elle avait eu un problème ? Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'elle est ici, peut-être que quelque chose ne va pas ? Question idiote ! Bien sûr que quelque chose ne va pas ! Elle ne se serait jamais énervée de la sorte si tout allait bien. Oh et puis peu importe, il faut que je m'assure qu'elle va bien, ou au moins qu'elle n'a besoin de rien.

La pénombre ne me facilite pas vraiment les choses mais je finis par trouver Lexa, allongée sur des coussins posés par terre, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Sa respiration est lente, elle semble paisible.

\- Lexa ?

Ma voix est aussi douce que mes pas quand je m'approche d'elle. Je ne tiens vraiment pas à l'effrayer. Pour toute réponse elle tourne légèrement la tête vers moi, m'offrant un sourire si timide et si bref que je pourrais facilement croire que je l'ai rêvé. Je n'ai aperçu son visage qu'une seconde avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur le ciel derrière le plafond de verre, mais je suis convaincue d'avoir vu ses yeux briller. Aurait-elle pleuré ? La seule idée de voir une larme couler sur sa joue me fend le cœur. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qui l'a mise dans cet état-là et effacer toute cette peine et cette douleur. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de poser ces questions. Au lieu de ça, je m'assois à côté d'elle, guettant la moindre réaction de sa part. Elle ne bouge pas, ne montrant aucun signe d'inconfort qui pourrait vouloir signifier que je vais trop loin. Alors je m'allonge, fixant mon regard là où le sien semble perdu depuis un moment déjà, et j'attends. Naturellement ma respiration vient faire écho à la sienne, dans un rythme régulier, lent et profond.

Je suis parfaitement consciente du corps de Lexa allongé juste à quelques centimètres du mien. Je peux sentir la chaleur de son épaule, si proche de la mienne, sans pour autant qu'elle ne me touche. Cette fois le silence qui nous entoure est agréable, doux, réconfortant, et ni elle ni moi ne semblons vouloir changer ça. Timidement, mes doigts viennent trouver les siens. Je retiens ma respiration, dans la crainte qu'elle refuse ce simple contact, mais elle n'en fait rien, et ses doigts viennent s'emmêler aux miens, aussi naturellement que nous respirons. Alors je relâche l'air dans mes poumons, laissant ma tête venir se poser sur son épaule, donnant le temps au temps de guérir une âme, ou peut-être, qui sait, un cœur blessé.

 **OoOoO**

 **D** 'ici, les lumières de la ville ne nous permettent pas de voir les étoiles aussi distinctement qu'on les verrait en pleine campagne, mais la course de la lune au-dessus de nos têtes, elle, est bien visible. Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ainsi allongées ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ici-bas le temps semble s'être arrêté alors que là-haut la lune a continué son chemin en direction du matin. Des minutes ? Des heures ? Est-ce que seulement c'est important ?

\- On devrait peut-être y aller.

La voix de Lexa est un peu plus rauque que d'habitude, vestige des derniers événements de la soirée. J'hésite un instant à lui demander si elle veut me parler de ce qui s'est passé quelques heures plus tôt mais je m'abstiens. Si elle l'avait voulu elle l'aurait fait. Si elle a préféré le confort rassurant du silence, c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison.

\- Je suppose, oui.

Pourtant elle ne bouge toujours pas et je dois bien avouer que je n'ai moi-même pas très envie de bouger. C'est comme si j'avais peur, en bougeant, de faire éclater cette bulle si confortable qui nous protège depuis de longues minutes déjà du monde extérieur et des problèmes qui vont avec. Mais ce n'est pas à moi d'avoir peur. Je suis venue ici pour lui apporter mon soutien alors je dois être forte, pour elle. J'avale une bouffée d'air un peu plus grosse pour me donner du courage avant de me redresser. Je prends juste une seconde avant de me mettre debout et de me tourner vers Lexa toujours allongée. Son regard se porte sur moi, et je lui tends la main, l'encourageant d'un sourire plein de promesses : je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Alors elle attrape ma main tendue et je l'aide à se relever, lui apportant tout le soutien dont elle a besoin.

Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonjour à tous et bon lundi**_

 _ **Comme à chaque fois, je commencerais par souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs. Merci à tous pour les follows, les favorits et les reviews!**_

 _ **L'heure du gala est arrivée, je vous laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous et bonne semaine!**_

* * *

 **XVIII-**

 **I** l s'est passé presque une semaine depuis cette fameuse soirée et nous n'en avons jamais reparlé. J'ai bien vu que Lexa était plus stressée que d'habitude, mais je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport avec cette histoire ou avec l'approche du gala de charité qui a lieu demain soir. J'imagine que l'organisation d'un tel événement doit être stressante. En ce qui me concerne, le stress monte aussi , mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre d'événement et me retrouver plongée dans ce monde que je ne connais pas m'effraie.

Heureusement, Lexa est là. Elle m'a aidé à choisir ma tenue, ou plus précisément elle m'a traînée de force à des essayages et a passé son temps à me rassurer sur le fait que les robes de soirée longues m'allaient très bien. Elle en avait déjà sélectionné cinq à me faire essayer, toutes sublimes et hors de prix. Il y avait une robe rouge incendiaire trop tape-à-l'œil pour moi, une noire, qu'on a jugée d'un commun accord trop sexy pour ce genre de soirée, une blanche, trop formelle, ainsi qu'une bleue marine et une rose poudrée. Le choix entre ces deux dernières n'a pas été simple.

La couleur sombre du bleu marine me correspondait mieux à mes yeux. Elle était plus discrète, plus classique, plus passe-partout. La rose, bien que ravissante, me semblait plus compliquée à assumer. Pour commencer c'est une couleur que je ne porte pas habituellement, ensuite les manches courtes et fines en dentelle qui laissent mes épaules dénudées, le décolleté en cœur à la coupe parfaitement ajustée jusqu'au bas de mes reins en soie, recouverte d'une dentelle finement travaillée et qui tombe ensuite dans un drapé d'une légèreté et d'une douceur fantastique, donnent à cette robe un côté pur et presque angélique que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'associer à mon image. Pourtant Lexa a insisté. Pour elle, c'était cette robe et pas une autre. Ça lui semblait d'une telle évidence que j'ai fini par céder. La robe en soi était un vrai trésor, il fallait juste que je m'habitue à me voir dedans.

\- Tu es prête ? Titus nous attend en bas.

Lexa m'attend à la porte de la chambre qu'elle tient ouverte d'une main, sa petite valise dans l'autre. Je glisse ma trousse de toilette dans mon sac de voyage avant de le refermer et de le mettre sur mon épaule. J'attrape également mon manteau, et une grosse écharpe que Lexa m'a presque obligée à acheter en prévision de ce week-end, tout comme la paire de bottines que j'ai actuellement aux pieds.

\- Je te suis !

Derrière moi, Lexa ferme la porte de la chambre à clé. C'est parti, direction Whistler !

 **OoOoO**

 **L** a voiture s'arrête devant un chalet en bois, niché au pied de la montagne, à seulement quelques kilomètres du centre ville. Enfin, un chalet… On est bien loin du confort restreint de la cabane en bois. Ici c'est plutôt luxe, chaleur et démesure. Le chalet est absolument immense et en réalité il s'agit d'un hôtel. C'est ici qu'aura lieu le gala demain soir et c'est également ici que nous dormirons.

Le hall d'entrée est somptueux, tout en bois et pierre grise. En plus du comptoir de réception, il y a un coin salon composé de confortables canapés et fauteuils en cuir brun, disposés autour d'une gigantesque cheminée dans laquelle brûle un feu plus que bienvenu compte tenu de la neige dehors. De chaque côté du comptoir, deux grand escaliers en bois se rejoignent au niveau d'une mezzanine qui surplombe le hall d'entrée et semble donner accès à tout le reste de l'étage. De là, de nombreuses portes, ouvertes pour la plupart, donnent accès d'un côté à un bar et un restaurant, et de l'autre côté à une salle de réception. Je suppose que c'est dans cette même pièce que le gala aura lieu, mais pour le moment rien ne le laisse présager. Il y a également deux autres portes sur le mur du fond, mais celles-ci sont fermées et il m'est impossible de deviner sur quoi elles ouvrent.

Une fois nos noms enregistrés, un réceptionniste prend nos affaires et nous conduit jusqu'à nos chambres à l'étage. Lexa a réservé deux chambres séparées et je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi. Puisqu'on partage déjà une chambre sur le campus, elle aurait pu faire des économies et n'en prendre qu'une seule. Je n'ai pas voulu le lui faire remarquer, elle doit avoir ses raisons, elle a peut-être tout simplement envie d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir soulagée quand j'entends frapper à la petite porte à côté de ma salle de bain privée.

\- Entre !

Lexa entre, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce. Nos chambres sont communicantes et cette découverte m'apaise sincèrement.

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais bien installée.

\- Qui ne le serait pas dans une chambre pareille ! Tu as vu, j'ai même une baignoire dans ma salle de bain avec vue sur la montagne !

Mon enthousiasme semble l'amuser. Parfois j'oublie que ce genre de luxe est normal pour elle.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller manger en ville ? Je ne sais pas si on aura le temps demain avec l'organisation du gala et ça serait dommage que tu loupes ça. Whistler est vraiment une très jolie ville, surtout en hiver.

\- Avec plaisir !

\- Super, on se retrouve dans quinze minutes. Habille-toi chaudement, les journées sont fraîches ici mais les nuits encore plus.

 **OoOoO**

 **L** exa avait raison, Whistler est une ville magnifique. Un vrai petit village de montagne. Avec les rues enneigées et les guirlandes lumineuses dans les arbres et le long des toitures en bois, on se croirait au beau milieu d'un téléfilm romantique de Noël, et venant de Melbourne on ne peut pas dire que je sois très habituée à ce genre de décor. Chez moi c'était plutôt maillot de bain, lunettes de soleil, et plage !

J'ai bien fait de prendre en compte ses conseils. On n'est peut-être qu'à quelques kilomètres au nord de Vancouver, mais dans les montagnes l'hiver s'est déjà bien installé. Emmitouflée dans mon gros manteau et mon écharpe, je regrette presque de ne pas avoir de bonnet. Malgré la fine couche de neige qui recouvre la chaussée, je suis plutôt contente d'avoir les pieds bien au chaud et au sec dans mes bottines et les doigts dans mes gants. À côté de moi Lexa ne semble même pas remarquer le froid et je regarde amusée le petit nuage de vapeur qui s'échappe de ses lèvres quand elle respire.

\- C'est ici.

Je tourne la tête et jette un œil à l'enseigne du restaurant. Visiblement la spécialité ici c'est la cuisine française et tout ce que touche au fromage fondu. Je regarde Lexa, un peu surprise de son choix. Le fromage français est réputé pour être plutôt fort, ce dont je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude, et il ne me semble pas que ça soit très répandu au Canada non plus. Peut-être une autre découverte rapportée d'un des nombreux voyages de ses parents ?

\- Fais-moi confiance, tu vas adorer !

\- Du moment qu'ils n'essaient pas de me faire manger des escargots ou des grenouilles enrobées de fromage, je te fais confiance.

Pour toute réponse je l'entends rire d'un rire mélodieux qui me fait instantanément oublier le froid qui nous entoure et je la suis à l'intérieur du restaurant. Après ce qu'elle m'a fait découvrir au restaurant japonais, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle me réserve ici.

 **OoOoO**

 **J** e n'ai presque pas vu Lexa de la journée. Après avoir pris notre petit-déjeuner ensemble au restaurant de l'hôtel avec vue sur les montagnes enneigées, on s'est séparées. Elle a passé toute la journée à préparer le gala, peaufinant et réglant les tout derniers détails et à superviser l'installation et la décoration de la salle de réception. J'ai bien essayé de lui proposer mon aide mais elle a poliment refusé, m'invitant plutôt à profiter des installations de l'hôtel ou même à aller me balader en ville. Au lieu de ça, j'ai préféré travailler mes cours. Les premiers examens commencent d'ici une quinzaine de jours, et même si j'ai réussi à rattraper tout mon retard, je ne me sens pas encore suffisamment sûre de moi pour ne pas profiter d'une journée pour réviser.

Le gala ouvre ses portes à 19h et devrait durer une bonne partie de la soirée d'après les dires de Lexa. Il est maintenant 18h30 et je sens le stress monter en moi, m'oppresser de plus en plus. Je suis maquillée, coiffée et j'ai même enfilé ma robe et mes escarpins. Je regarde la fille qui se tient debout devant moi dans le miroir et j'ai bien du mal à la reconnaître. Un coup sur la porte attire mon attention. Sans que j'aie besoin de l'inviter, je vois Lexa entrer dans la pièce. J'en reste sans voix.

Je laisse mes yeux se balader sur la jeune femme qui me fait face. Elle est faite pour porter ce genre de robes, ça ne fait aucun doute !

La robe qu'elle porte est d'un vert émeraude brillant, rappelant la si jolie couleur de ses yeux quand elle est heureuse, et elle épouse ses courbes si parfaitement qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle a été cousue sur elle directement. Le haut est composé d'un décolleté cache-cœur hypnotisant, que les manches longues toutes en broderie fine et transparence assagissent à peine. Pour couronner le tout, la jupe est fendue jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse droite, laissant apercevoir une jambe subtilement musclée à la peau soyeuse. Son maquillage est discret, avec juste ce qu'il faut d'ombre sur ses paupières pour souligner son regard si fascinant. Elle est tout simplement ravissante. Quand mes yeux viennent se poser sur son visage, je m'aperçois qu'elle me regarde avec un petit air amusé.

\- Tu es… Waouh !

\- Toi non plus tu n'es pas mal, tu sais. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as hésité à prendre cette robe. Ce rose te va à ravir !

Je me retourne vers le miroir. J'observe mon image quelques instants avant de croiser dans la glace le regard de Lexa qui est toujours derrière moi. Elle me sourit et je la vois se rapprocher. En quelques pas, elle se retrouve presque collée à moi. Ses yeux accrochent les miens et je ne suis plus capable de faire le moindre mouvement. D'une main, elle écarte doucement mes cheveux qu'elle passe devant mon épaule et je peux sentir son souffle sur ma nuque. Je sens ses doigts entre mes deux omoplates fermer les deux derniers boutons de ma robe.

\- Merci.

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle, et je me rends compte à ce moment-là que j'ai du mal à respirer. Je me secoue intérieurement et me force à me ressaisir.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Je la sens bouger un peu dans mon dos juste avant qu'elle ne vienne glisser un collier autour de mon cou. C'est une simple chaîne en or, très fine, à laquelle est accrochée une petite pierre ronde bleu marine.

\- Lexa, mais tu…

Je suis totalement paniquée, et si la situation n'était pas aussi embarrassante, moi aussi comme Lexa je m'amuserais de mon propre malaise.

\- Calme-toi. Pour commencer, ça ne m'a rien coûté puisque c'est un bijou de famille, et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas un cadeau mais juste un prêt. Tu n'es pas obligée de le porter si tu ne l'aimes pas, mais je pense qu'il te va très bien.

Du bout des doigts elle ajuste la chaîne autour de mon cou, regardant en même temps que moi le reflet du rendu dans le miroir en face de nous. Elle a raison, le collier est sublime et il va très bien avec ma tenue. En regardant de plus près, on peut voir que la pierre n'est pas simplement bleue mais qu'une multitude de petits points de couleurs diverses et lumineuses brillent à l'intérieur. En réalité, elle me fait penser au ciel étoilé qu'elle m'a appris à apprécier depuis qu'on se connaît.

\- Je l'adore. Merci.

Elle m'adresse un nouveau sourire avant de s'éloigner.

\- Il va être l'heure d'y aller. Prête ?

\- Laisse-moi une seconde, j'arrive.

\- Très bien, je t'attends devant la porte.

Avant qu'elle ne sorte, je me retourne :

\- Lexa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne le portes pas, ce collier ?

Ma question semble l'amuser.

\- Si je porte un collier avec ce décolleté, je risque de passer ma soirée à discuter avec le haut du crâne des gens.

Effectivement, son explication se tient. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment non plus que mes interlocuteurs parlent à ma poitrine plutôt qu'à moi.

\- Ne traîne pas trop, les premiers invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Elle ferme la porte derrière elle, me laissant seule, en tête à tête avec moi-même. Mes doigts n'ont pas lâché la petite pierre autour de mon cou depuis qu'elle l'a posée là. Je bois une gorgée d'eau de la bouteille posée sur la petite table et prends une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Courage, ça va bien se passer ! Je ne serai pas toute seule, Lexa sera là.

 **OoOoO**

 **\- L** exa ! Tu es ravissante ! Tes parents seraient si fiers de toi.

L'homme à la stature impressionnante prend rapidement Lexa dans ses bras avant de la relâcher, sans la quitter des yeux. Il pose sur elle un regard bienveillant et protecteur comme s'il la connaissait depuis longtemps.

\- Bonsoir Nyko. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, mais j'irais sûrement mieux si tu passais me voir plus souvent.

Son regard se pose alors sur moi avant de revenir sur Lexa dans une question silencieuse.

\- Nyko, je te présente Clarke Griffin, une amie de l'université.

\- Enchanté, Mademoiselle Griffin.

\- Moi de même.

\- Nyko est un ami de longue date, et c'est aussi et surtout le médecin de la famille depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne.

\- En effet, j'ai même eu l'honneur de t'aider à venir au monde. Qui aurait cru que ce nouveau-né tout rouge et tout fripé deviendrait une jeune femme aussi forte et élégante ?

Il m'adresse un sourire complice alors qu'à côté de moi, Lexa semble être à deux doigts de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Clarke est étudiante en médecine. Je suis sûre qu'elle préférerait t'entendre parler de ton métier plutôt que de ma naissance.

Le regard de Lexa semble être attiré un peu plus loin, vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Je suis désolée, je dois te laisser. Merci Nyko d'être là. Profite bien de la soirée. Clarke ?

Je salue l'homme d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire avant de la suivre. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait plein d'anecdotes à me raconter sur les jeunes années de Lexa, dommage qu'on n'ait pas eu plus de temps pour se parler. J'espère avoir l'occasion de discuter avec lui plus tard dans la soirée.

\- Aden.

Lexa interpelle un jeune garçon qui se retourne et lui adresse un sourire timide, même si ses yeux semblent briller d'admiration pour la jolie brune à mes côtés.

\- Mademoiselle Wood.

\- Clarke, je voudrais te présenter Aden. Aden, voici mon amie Clarke Griffin.

\- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Griffin.

Le garçon en face de moi semble un peu impressionné. Son regard est partout et nulle part à la fois. A première vue je ne lui donnerais pas plus de quatorze ans.

\- Enchantée, tu peux m'appeler Clarke tu sais ? Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude qu'on m'appelle mademoiselle.

Je lui adresse un sourire chaleureux en espérant le mettre un peu plus à l'aise.

\- Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Bien, merci. J'ai été sélectionné pour faire partie de l'équipe nationale. Notre première rencontre aura lieu à Toronto au printemps prochain.

Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle mais la fierté que je vois briller dans ses yeux et dans ceux de Lexa me suffit pour apprécier le moment.

\- Toutes mes félicitations ! Tu le mérites vraiment. J'espère que tu ne délaisses pas tes études pour autant ?

\- Je fais toujours partie des meilleurs de ma classe. « L'escrime et les études sur un même pied d'égalité », je n'ai pas oublié.

\- C'est bien. Il va peut-être falloir penser à organiser les choses un peu différemment maintenant que tu as intégré l'équipe nationale. Tu ne pourras pas continuer à aller en cours régulièrement tout en te déplaçant dans le pays pour les compétitions.

Lexa jette un coup d'œil autour d'elle, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un.

\- Indra n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Gaïa m'a déposé. Indra viendra un peu plus tard, elle avait quelque chose à régler avant de venir.

\- Et je suppose que Gaïa n'est pas restée ?

Le jeune garçon fait un « non » de la tête, le regard désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Si tu croises Indra avant moi, tu voudras bien lui dire que je voudrais lui parler ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Merci Aden. Passe une bonne soirée.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, je suis Lexa qui se dirige déjà vers un nouvel invité à saluer.

La salle s'est remplie très rapidement. Lexa m'a présentée à la majorité des personnes présentes mais j'ai beau faire des efforts, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout retenu. Alors qu'on se trouve au beau milieu d'une discussion avec un couple et un homme d'un certain âge dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom, je pose les doigts discrètement sur son poignet pour attirer son attention et lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Je reviens.

Je m'excuse poliment avant de m'éloigner du petit groupe toujours en plein discussion. Au milieu des invités, des serveurs et des serveuses se baladent avec des plateaux remplis soit de flûtes de champagne soit de petits fours délicieux. Je m'approche de la première serveuse que je croise.

\- Excusez-moi, savez-vous où sont les cuisines s'il vous plaît ?

La serveuse m'indique une porte au fond de la salle que je n'avais pas vue, cachée par de grands rideaux taupe. Je me faufile à travers les robes et les costumes trois pièces avant de me retrouver dans un couloir presque désert. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour trouver la cuisine et le verre d'eau dont je rêvais tant.

\- Tout va bien mademoiselle ?

Je me retourne pour voir d'où provient la voix et si elle s'adresse bien à moi. Une serveuse se tient juste là, l'air légèrement inquiet. Elle doit avoir à peine quelques années de plus que moi, et ses cheveux blonds coiffés en chignon strict lui donnent un air presque austère, juste adouci par de grands yeux à la couleur surprenante entre le vert et le marron.

\- Oui, merci. J'avais juste besoin d'un peu… de calme.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une habituée de ce genre de soirée, je me trompe ?

\- Non, en effet.

Je rigole doucement.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- En réalité non, pas vraiment, mais les habitués se retrouvent rarement dans les cuisines à la recherche d'un verre d'eau. Au mieux, ils demandent à l'un de nous d'aller leur en chercher un.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- Ne vous en faite pas. Prenez le temps dont vous avez besoin, personne ne vous chassera d'ici.

\- Merci.

Elle s'éloigne, récupérant un plateau fraîchement rempli de nourriture avant de retourner en direction de la salle de réception. Je profite encore quelques instants de ce moment de répit et de ce petit coin au calme, à l'écart de toute l'agitation.

Mon premier réflexe en franchissant le rideau taupe est de chercher Lexa parmi toute cette foule de gens. Je ne mets pas longtemps avant de croiser son regard, à croire qu'elle me cherchait également. Je lui adresse un petit signe de tête pour lui signifier que tout va bien, auquel elle me répond par un discret sourire avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle qui continue de lui parler comme si de rien était.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Une grande femme blonde à la peau très claire s'impose dans mon champ de vision, me cachant la vue de Lexa.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître ?

J'hésite un instant, ne sachant pas bien quel sentiment cette femme m'inspire. Effectivement je n'ai pas souvenir que Lexa m'ait présenté cette personne. Malgré mon malaise, je force un sourire poli sur mon visage avant de me présenter.

\- Non, en effet. Je suis Clarke Griffin, enchantée.

\- Une amie de mademoiselle Wood, je présume ?

Le ton qu'elle emploie en prononçant son nom ne me plaît pas du tout. Je peux sentir d'ici la condescendance et le mépris dans ses paroles malgré l'air sympathique qu'elle essaie de se donner. Pourtant je me force à ne rien laisser paraître et faire bonne figure. Après tout, ce n'est peut-être qu'une fausse impression. Lexa aussi me semblait froide et hautaine quand nous nous somme rencontrées la première fois, pourtant je sais aujourd'hui qu'il n'en est rien.

\- C'est exact. Nous étudions dans la même université. Et vous êtes ?

\- Nia ! Quelle désagréable surprise de te voir ici.

Je me tourne vers la nouvelle arrivante. Encore une fois je ne me souviens pas qu'elle m'ait été présentée même si ses traits ont quelque chose de familier. En tout cas elle sait faire son entrée, et je crois que la voir ainsi retourner son sourire faux à la grande blonde m'amuse un peu.

\- Anya. C'est toujours un plaisir.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Il me semble que j'ai vu quelqu'un te chercher à côté du tableau là-bas. Tu ne devrais pas le faire attendre.

Le sourire de la grande femme change imperceptiblement. A priori elle n'apprécie pas de se faire congédier de la sorte par la nouvelle arrivante. Pourtant elle n'insiste pas.

\- Mademoiselle Griffin, ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, dommage que nous n'ayons pas eu plus de temps pour discuter. Oh, et très joli collier.

Après un dernier sourire, elle tourne le dos et s'éloigne en direction du fameux tableau. Par réflexe, je porte la main à mon cou, protégeant de mes doigts la petite pierre bleue qui s'y trouve. Que vient-il de se passer exactement ? Je me tourne vers la jeune femme à côté de moi qui me regarde avec un petit air amusé.

\- Je ne me suis pas présentée : Anya. Anya Wood.

Mon visage doit certainement refléter mon étonnement parce que la jeune femme rigole, visiblement très fière de son effet.

\- Je suis la cousine de Lexa. Je suppose que tu la connais bien?

\- Je, heu… oui. Je suis désolée, elle ne m'avait pas dit que sa cousine serait là.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

\- La femme qui était là, je suppose que vous la connaissez également ?

\- Oh je t'en pris, pas de "vous" avec moi. Et oui, malheureusement je la connais. C'est Nia, la présidente du groupe Azgéda. Une femme détestable, crois-moi.

Un flash me revient. C'est donc elle, la femme contre qui Titus avait voulu mettre en garde Lexa ?

\- Et tu vois l'homme qui parle à Lexa là-bas ?

Je porte mon regard dans la direction qu'elle m'indique, pour y trouver Lexa en grande discussion avec un homme que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Pourtant, vu la présence qu'il dégage, c'est peu probable qu'il ait réussi à passer inaperçu tout ce temps. Il doit être arrivé il y a peu.

\- C'est Roan, le fils de Nia. Enfin, il n'a de fils que le sang parce qu'en réalité le cœur de cette femme, à supposer qu'elle en ait un, ne reconnaît que cette jeune femme là-bas dans la robe rouge. C'est Ontari. Une longue histoire, pas très joyeuse si tu veux mon avis, mais si tu restes dans les parages autant que tu saches à qui tu te frottes.

Je hoche la tête sans dire un mot. Un peu plus loin, je remarque que Lexa a quitté Roan pour se diriger vers nous.

\- Salut cousine. Alors comme ça, on laisse sa petite protégée sans surveillance ?

La petite remarque d'Anya ne semble pas amuser Lexa. Elle garde cet air sérieux bien que légèrement moins figé que lorsqu'elle s'adresse à des invités moins intimes.

\- Anya. Tu es arrivée il y a longtemps ?

\- Juste à temps pour tirer Clarke des griffes de Nia, on dirait. Tu devrais faire plus attention.

L'espace d'un instant j'ai l'impression de voir de la peur ou de la colère passer dans les yeux de Lexa, mais encore une fois les émotions sont trop fugaces pour que je puisse vraiment les identifier avec certitude. Pourtant je n'ai pas dû rêver puisque Anya semble l'avoir remarqué elle aussi.

\- Détends-toi, je m'en suis occupée. Alors, comment va ma cousine adorée ?

\- Tu en fais toujours trop, tu le sais ça ?

Lexa paraît mi-exaspérée mi-amusée du comportement de sa cousine. Visiblement c'est un trait de caractère auquel elle est habituée depuis longtemps et qu'elle a appris à gérer.

\- Luna n'est pas là je suppose ?

\- Tu sais bien que non. Depuis qu'elle a trouvé le grand amour, on ne la voit plus du tout. Je crois qu'en ce moment elle est quelque part sur une île avec son mec, à bronzer tout en sirotant des noix de coco. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle revienne dans trois ans, en étant devenue vegan, en prônant la méditation et le tout naturel, et tout ça avec deux enfants pendus à ses bras.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu en fais toujours trop.

Cette fois Lexa semble réellement amusée par le comportement de sa cousine, qui lève les yeux au ciel suite à la remarque de Lexa. Je sais maintenant pourquoi ses traits avaient quelque chose de familier. En les regardant à tour de rôle se taquiner de la sorte, je me rends compte qu'elles ont certaines mimiques en commun, ce que je trouve fascinant.

\- Et mon frère ?

\- J'ai essayé de le convaincre, mais il avait mieux à faire a priori. Si tu veux mon avis, je crois surtout que Lincoln ne voulait pas te voir.

Anya serait la soeur de Lincoln? Alors là je dois dire que la ressemblance n'a rien de frappant. Je sais que la génétique regorge de mystères mais là je ne pense pas que ça soit l'explication. Vu le dévouement que semblait avoir la mère de Lexa pour les orphelins, peut-être que c'est un trait de caractère commun à toute leur famille et que Lincoln a été adopté. Quoi qu'il en soit, si je ne devine aucun point commun entre la jeune femme que je viens de rencontrer et le petit ami d'Octavia, je peux facilement voir qu'Anya et Lexa ont le même goût pour les taquineries et les réparties faciles, même si Anya semble vraiment exceller dans ce domaine.

Un mouvement dans mon dos attire l'attention de Lexa.

\- Je suis désolée, je crois qu'on m'attend. Clarke, ça va aller ?

Je peux lire au fond de ses yeux la sincérité de sa question, et je trouve ça adorable qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi de la sorte alors qu'elle a autant d'invités à gérer, tous plus importants les uns que les autres. J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, et Anya prend la parole avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

\- Va, je m'en occupe. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

Ses yeux passent de mon visage à celui d'Anya, avant de revenir vers moi et de m'adresser un joli sourire que je lui retourne avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne en direction de la petite estrade qui a été installée dans le fond de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle monte et s'installe sur la scène, la lumière dans la pièce change. La salle s'assombrit très légèrement alors qu'un spot un peu plus puissant vient éclairer Lexa. Toutes les discussions s'arrêtent et les regards se tournent vers elle.

\- Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Tout d'abord je voudrais vous dire à tous un grand merci d'avoir répondu présent ce soir. La majorité d'entre vous connaissait mes parents et pour ceux et celles qui ont eu l'occasion de discuter un peu avec eux, vous savez à quel point ces soirées leur tenaient à cœur. Et celle-ci tout particulièrement. Cela fait maintenant douze ans que chaque année, nous nous retrouvons ici, à cette même date, pour soutenir une cause pour laquelle ma mère s'est longtemps battue et pour laquelle je me battrai encore, avec votre aide. Tous les ans des enfants se retrouvent sans parents, sans famille, sans espoir. Quelles qu'en soient les raisons, ces enfants n'en sont pas responsables. Ils méritent, au même titre que tous les autres enfants, de grandir et d'être aimés, d'avoir des rêves et de pouvoir les réaliser. Ils méritent une chance, et nous somme là pour la leur offrir. Ils ne demandent pas grand chose, mais moi je vous le demande : pensez à tous ces enfants qui fêterons Noël sans famille. Aidez-nous à leur offrir du rêve et de la magie, aidez-nous à leurs offrir de l'espoir. Dans ce but précis, je suis heureuse d'annoncer que cette année l'entreprise Wood participera au Noël de ces enfants grâce à un don de cent mille dollars qui seront reversés aux orphelinats de Colombie britannique. Tout ceci n'aurait pas été possible sans l'aide de nos collaborateurs, que je remercie de tout mon cœur. Au nom de ma mère, de mon père, et de toute la famille Wood, au nom de tous ces orphelins, merci ! Et surtout n'oubliez pas, si vous souhaitez participer à titre personnel à ce magnifique projet, une urne est à votre disposition à la sortie de la salle de réception. Encore merci à tous d'être là ce soir et passez une agréable soirée.

 _A suivre..._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bonjour à tous et Joyeux réveillons de Noël!**_

 _ **Je m'excuse pour les reviews sans réponse cette semaine. Je vous promet de répondre à tout le monde après noël!**_

 _ **Merci quand même à tous et comme chaque lundi je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteur!**_

 _ **Je ne posterais pas le chapitre suivant lundi prochain mais lundi 7 janvier.**_

 _ **Voici donc la suite du gala de charité.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous et surtout passé de très belles fêtes de fin d'année!**_

* * *

 **XIX-**

 **L** e silence se fait, juste quelques seconde avant que les applaudissements ne résonnent. Lexa descend de l'estrade tandis que la musique se remet à jouer un peu plus fort qu'en première partie de soirée. Un couple se met même à danser au milieu de la pièce, tellement bien que j'en viens à me demander si ce sont réellement des invités ou simplement des danseurs professionnels payés pour venir ouvrir le bal et inciter les gens à venir les rejoindre.

Depuis qu'elle est descendue de la scène, Lexa n'arrive pas à faire un pas sans être arrêtée par quelqu'un qui semble vouloir la féliciter. Je l'observe de loin qui accepte poliment chacun des compliments. Son sourire disparaît quand Nia s'approche d'elle. Elles échangent quelques mots que je suis malheureusement incapable d'entendre d'où je suis. A défaut de savoir ce qu'elles se disent, je me retourne vers Anya.

\- Quel est le problème entre Nia et votre famille ?

Cette dernière, qui avait également les yeux posés sur Lexa et Nia, me regarde maintenant et semble chercher une réponse à ma question.

\- C'est une longue histoire. Tu devrais demander à Lexa, elle t'expliquera mieux que moi. J'ai toujours fait en sorte de rester un peu en retrait de toutes ces histoires.

\- Je me demande comment elle a su que j'étais une amie de Lexa. Quand elle est venue me voir tout à l'heure, je n'avais aucune idée de qui elle était, et pourtant j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle, elle savait très bien qui j'étais.

Le petit sourire d'Anya ne me dit rien qui vaille et je redoute presque ses prochains mots.

\- Ça ma chère, c'est à cause de cette petite chose que tu portes autour de ton cou.

Une nouvelle fois, mes doigts viennent s'enrouler autour de la petite pierre si particulière nichée au creux de ma gorge.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ahhhh, Lexa. Je suppose qu'elle t'a dit que c'était un bijou de famille ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est vrai. Avant d'appartenir à Lexa, il appartenait à sa mère qui l'a hérité de sa propre mère, qui l'avait reçu de sa mère encore avant, et ce sur de nombreuses générations. Lexa l'a porté longtemps, c'est un peu comme un symbole. Le symbole de notre famille, mais aussi une sorte de signal pour les gens qui nous fréquentent. Il signifie que tu fais partie d'une façon ou d'une autre du clan Wood.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre où tu veux en venir.

\- Quand tu portes ce bijou, c'est un peu comme si Lexa disait à toutes les personnes de cette pièce « Si tu t'attaques à elle, tu t'attaques à moi » et crois-moi, exception faite de cette sorcière de Nia, personne ne veut s'attaquer à l'héritière Wood.

D'un seul coup la pierre autour de mon coup semble peser beaucoup plus lourd. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? J'imagine qu'il n'est pas facile d'expliquer à quelqu'un pourquoi on souhaite le protéger de la sorte, comme un gamin incapable de se défendre. Je devrais probablement être en colère contre elle, déjà parce que je ne suis pas sa propriété et qu'elle n'a pas à agir comme si je lui appartenais, mais surtout parce qu'elle l'a fait sans même me le dire. Pourtant il n'en est rien. Au contraire, je suis même plutôt touchée par son geste. Un mélange de fierté et de reconnaissance. Quelque part ce collier signifie que Lexa me considère comme un membre de sa famille en quelque sorte, ou tout du moins qu'elle tient suffisamment à moi pour vouloir le faire croire à toutes les personnes qui pourraient m'approcher ce soir. Un petit diable rieur s'agite dans mon esprit : bon, aussi mignon soit son geste, il faudra quand même que je pense à lui rappeler que je suis suffisamment grande pour prendre soin de moi toute seule, juste par principe.

L'arrivée d'un homme, que je reconnais comme étant Roan, le fils de Nia avec qui parlait Lexa un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, met fin à mes réflexions. Anya a raison, de près il est encore plus charismatique et charmant que de loin, surtout avec ce sourire. Pourtant quand elle le regarde s'approcher, c'est avec une pointe de méfiance sur les traits.

\- Bonsoir Roan.

\- Anya.

Sa voix est grave et profonde quand il parle. Il lui adresse un sourire charmeur avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Vous devez être mademoiselle Griffin ?

\- Clarke.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Depuis le début de la soirée tout le monde m'appelle « mademoiselle Griffin », et bien que je n'aime pas ça, pas une seule fois si ce n'est avec Aden je n'ai demandé à ce qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom.

\- Je suis ravi d'enfin vous rencontrer. Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner sur la piste de danse ?

Toute ma raison me pousse à refuser sa proposition, mais une petite voix en moi parle plus fort que toutes les autres : je pourrai peut-être en profiter pour glaner quelques informations, et puis avec un peu de chance, Lexa n'appréciera pas de me voir aussi proche du danger et ça ne sera qu'une mince revanche pour cette histoire de collier.

\- Avec plaisir.

À côté de moi, je ressens plus que je ne vois la surprise d'Anya. Roan semble également légèrement surpris mais surtout ravi. Je cherche Lexa des yeux avant d'attraper la main qu'il me tend. Je me tourne une dernière fois vers Anya avant de le suivre. Je pense qu'elle a compris mon petit cinéma parce qu'elle semble plus amusée que surprise maintenant, mais le regard qu'elle m'adresse se passe de mots. Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête pour lui dire que j'ai compris le message, je serai prudente.

 **OoOoO**

 **D** ans les bras solides de cet homme, je me sens en sécurité. Suffisamment pour oublier ce qui m'entoure et avec qui je danse. Juste profiter du moment. La musique change, remplacée par une autre. Je ne cherche pas à m'éloigner pour mettre fin à notre danse. Roan non plus.

\- Vous connaissez Lexa depuis longtemps ?

Il ne semble pas surpris par ma question, mais plutôt amusé.

\- Depuis longtemps en effet, et vous ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me retourne ma question.

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- L'université, hein ?

Cette fois je suis réellement surprise. Comment est-il au courant de ça ?

\- Qui vous l'a dit ?

\- Lexa. A peu près en même temps qu'elle m'a ordonné de garder un œil sur ma mère ce soir pour ne pas qu'elle s'approche de vous. Elle sait être très persuasive quand elle veut.

J'en reste un instant sans voix, le temps d'enregistrer et de traiter ces informations.

\- Je suis au courant pour les conflits entre votre mère et Lexa, mais si je comprends bien, elle vous fait suffisamment confiance pour vous confier une mission qui vise à me protéger ?

\- Vous savez, ces histoires de pouvoir, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Ma mère l'a vite compris, et c'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui elle se pavane avec sa petite marionnette chérie plutôt qu'avec moi. Elle préfère de loin sa fille même si elle n'est pas de son sang, plutôt que moi, qui ne partage pas ses idéaux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, Lexa et moi nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps maintenant. Nous nous somme rencontrés grâce à une personne que nous aimions et qui a maintenant malheureusement disparu. Je ne pense pas que Lexa me fasse réellement confiance. Elle sait que nous sommes dans le même camp, mais elle ne peut pas oublier d'où provient le sang qui coule dans mes veines. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûr qu'en ce moment elle apprécie vraiment ce que je suis en train de faire...

Il rigole doucement et me fait pivoter avec lui pour que je puisse apercevoir Lexa derrière son dos. Elle nous fixe d'un regard noir et semble passablement énervée, pour ne pas dire furieuse. Son regard me brûle presque ,et d'un seul coup je ne me sens plus du tout en sécurité dans les bras de Roan. J'ai envie de le lâcher, j'ai envie qu'il me lâche. Il doit le sentir parce que sa prise sur ma taille se resserre légèrement. Il semble vraiment amusé de la situation. Il me fait pivoter une nouvelle fois et fait disparaître Lexa de mon champ de vision. Il se rapproche encore un peu plus de moi, approchant sa bouche de mon oreille pour y chuchoter :

\- Merci pour cette danse et bonne chance.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite mais quand il s'arrête de danser et finit par me relâcher, je comprends. Lexa est juste là, derrière moi, l'air toujours aussi furieuse. Roan semble toujours aussi amusé et moi au milieu de tout ça, je ne sais franchement pas où me mettre.

\- Clarke, je peux te parler un instant ?

Son ton est froid et sans appel. Elle a posé une question pour la forme mais en réalité il s'agit d'un ordre, ni plus ni moins. Elle ne me regarde même pas, trop occupée à lancer un regard meurtrier à Roan qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Je me doutais bien que me voir aussi proche du fils de Nia ne lui plairait pas, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction. Il y a quelques semaines, je me serais probablement énervée contre elle de me parler de la sorte, mais maintenant que je la connais mieux, je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne réaction à avoir. Puisque sa question ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix, il faut que je trouve un autre moyen de garder un peu de contrôle. Si elle veut me parler, il va falloir qu'elle fasse un effort également.

\- Bien sûr.

Je lui tends la main pour l'inviter à danser. Elle me regarde, légèrement confuse, avant de comprendre.

\- Clarke...

Son ton est à mi-chemin entre la mise en garde et la supplication, mais je ne baisse ni la main ni le regard. Je lève un sourcil avec un léger sourire, la mettant au défi de refuser. Dans un souffle, elle finit par céder, glissant ses doigts dans les miens. Quand je la rapproche de moi, son regard s'adoucit un peu. Ma main libre vient naturellement se poser sur sa hanche alors que la sienne vient trouver ma taille et on se met à bouger lentement au rythme de la musique.

\- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Seriez-vous jalouse, mademoiselle Wood ?

Je prends un malin plaisir à la taquiner, après tout ce n'est que justice. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me lance une réplique bien sentie, mais au lieu de ça je vois de la confusion sur son visage. Elle se reprend vite, transformant la confusion en agacement évident.

\- Je voulais juste te mettre en garde. Cet homme, c'est le fils de la présidente du groupe Azgeda, celle qui…

Je ne la laisse pas finir. Sa mise en garde et son souci de me protéger ont beau être adorables, la pierre autour de mon cou me rappelle que j'ai moi aussi un message à lui faire passer.

\- Oh, et tu penses que je ne suis pas assez grande pour faire attention à moi ?

\- Très bien !

Cette fois elle est réellement énervée. C'est la première fois que sa colère m'est destinée et ça fait étrangement mal. Sa main glisse de ma taille et ses doigts lâchent leur prise autour des miens alors qu'elle s'apprête à s'éloigner. Le remords s'empare de moi. Je ne voulais pas l'énerver. Je rattrape sa main juste à temps, l'obligeant à se tourner vers moi. Quand elle plante ses yeux verts dans les miens, ce n'est pas de la colère que j'y vois mais de la peine. Je ne voulais certainement pas la blesser.

Elle se détourne une nouvelle fois mais ne s'éloigne pas. Je ravale la boule qui s'est formée dans ma gorge pour pouvoir parler.

\- Lexa, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Comment ça « ce n'est pas ma faute » ? J'ai pourtant bien l'impression que si, justement, c'est totalement de ma faute. Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Elle tente une nouvelle fois de s'éloigner mais je ne la laisse pas faire.

\- Reste, s'il te plaît.

Elle ne se retourne pas mais je sens son hésitation. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de faire pencher la balance en ma faveur. Un moyen de désamorcer cette situation tendue et de ramener un peu de légèreté.

\- J'adore cette musique.

C'est peut-être une remarque idiote mais ça marche. Elle se retourne enfin pour me faire face, un sourire discret sur le visage qui n'arrive pas encore à camoufler totalement la peine qu'elle essaie d'étouffer. Alors je fais la seule chose que je me sais capable de faire, je laisse parler mon corps qui s'exprime toujours de façon beaucoup plus juste que mes paroles, et je la prends dans mes bras, essayant de faire passer tout mes regrets et mes excuses dans ce simple contact. Elle reste figée quelques secondes, avant de venir glisser ses bras autour de moi doucement. Me rappelant rapidement où nous sommes, je me force à relâcher mon étreinte et remettre un peu de distance entre nous. Mes yeux bleus accrochent ses yeux verts, et on échange un sourire, tout en continuant de danser doucement. Si tout à l'heure je me sentais en sécurité dans les bras de Roan, dans ceux de Lexa, c'est une sensation bien différente et je m'y sens parfaitement à ma place.

 **OoOoO**

 **A** nya est l'une des dernières personnes à quitter la soirée. Pendant que Lexa salue un couple d'invités, les remerciant de leur présence et de leur générosité, Anya s'approche de moi.

\- Clarke, c'était un plaisir de faire ta connaissance.

\- Une plaisir partagé.

L'espace d'un instant, elle laisse tomber son petit air taquin pour prendre une expression sérieuse qui me met un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Prends soin d'elle. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue aussi… Elle-même, tout simplement. Alors quoi que tu fasses, continue, et surtout ne la laisse pas te repousser.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer à l'écoute de ses paroles. Mon esprit cherche à répondre à ça, en vain. Qu'est ce qu'on est censé répondre à ce genre de choses ? Pour mon plus grand soulagement, Anya ne me laisse pas le temps de trop réfléchir, elle affiche de nouveau ce petit sourire qui la caractérise tant avant d'ajouter :

\- Et surtout, ne t'avise pas de lui faire du mal ou tu auras à faire à moi. Bonne soirée Clarke.

Elle ponctue sa phrase d'un clin d'œil avant de partir. Malgré tout, je prends sa menace très au sérieux. Je n'ai aucune intention de faire du mal à Lexa, bien au contraire ! Je la regarde prendre sa cousine dans ses bras avant de partir, nous laissant seules dans un silence et un calme plus que bienvenus !

Il est tard et je suis complètement exténuée. On regagne chacune nos chambres respectives et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je prends quelques minutes pour profiter de ce délicieux soutien moelleux avant de me redresser et de retirer mes chaussures. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de passer autant de temps dans des escarpins et j'ai les pieds en compote. Je retire également ma robe, que je pose soigneusement sur le canapé à côté de la fenêtre. J'enfile le tee-shirt qui me sert de pyjama avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain pour me démaquiller. Dans le miroir, mes yeux sont attirés par la pierre ronde toujours posée au creux de ma gorge. Du bout des doigts je défais l'attache et pose le collier au creux de ma paume. Cette pierre est vraiment magnifique.

Je m'approche de la petite porte communicante à côté de ma salle de bain. Je lève le poing, prête à toquer, mais j'hésite un instant. Je laisse finalement mes doigts venir frapper doucement contre le bois.

\- Entre.

Quand j'ouvre la porte, je trouve Lexa en pyjama, assise en tailleur sur son lit, une brosse à cheveux dans la main.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je voulais juste te rendre ça.

Je m'approche et lui tends le collier. Après un court moment d'hésitation, elle tend la main. J'y dépose le bijou, délicatement.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Je ne suis pas encore bien sûre de savoir comment aborder le sujet, mais si je ne le fais pas maintenant j'ai peur de ne jamais retrouver une occasion pour le faire, et il faut que je sache.

\- Bien sûr.

Je m'assois au bout de son lit, les yeux perdus sur le parquet à mes pieds. Comment formuler cette question ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit ce que signifiait ce collier ?

Cette fois je me retourne vers elle et plante mes yeux dans les siens, à la recherche de la moindre réaction de sa part qui pourrait m'aider à comprendre.

\- C'est Anya qui te l'a dit ?

Elle n'attend pas que je réponde avant de poursuivre.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est parce que je savais que tu refuserais de le porter. Je commence à te connaître Clarke, et je sais que tu n'apprécies pas vraiment quand je te protège de la sorte. Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne fais pas ça par manque de confiance en toi, mais plutôt parce que je ne fais pas confiance aux autres. Je savais que tu allais passer la soirée au milieu de toutes ces personnes, et même si certaines sont des amis, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Je savais aussi que même si j'étais présente, je ne pourrais pas être à tes côtés tout le temps alors c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée.

\- Je vois.

J'hésite un instant en réfléchissant à ce que vient de me dire Lexa. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ressens le besoin de lui expliquer, de lui dire pourquoi il est si dur pour moi d'accepter ce genre d'attention, que cela vienne d'elle ou de n'importe qui d'autre. Les souvenirs se bousculent dans ma tête et j'essaie tant bien que mal de les repousser pour garder suffisamment de recul et de contrôle sur les mots que je m'apprête à prononcer.

\- Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être protégée de la sorte, tu sais ? Quand on s'occupe de moi comme ça, ça me rappelle ce qui m'a poussée à quitter l'Australie et à venir m'installer ici. Je… Je t'ai dit que j'avais eu des différents avec ma mère après la mort de mon père ?

\- Oui.

\- Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'en fait j'ai dû me passer brutalement de l'habitude qu'on me protège. La vérité, c'est que le jour où j'ai perdu mon père, j'ai également perdu ma mère en quelque sorte. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment tout ça est arrivé, mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que du jour au lendemain je suis passée d'une vie de fille unique, chérie par ses deux parents, à celle d'orpheline.

En prononçant ces mot, je me rends compte à quel point ils sont déplacés compte-tenu de l'histoire de Lexa. Elle a perdu ses deux parents, elle est vraiment orpheline. Moi je n'ai perdu que mon père, ma mère est toujours là, quelque part, à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici.

\- Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Continue.

\- Ma mère s'est éloignée de moi au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin. Au fond de moi, je sais que c'était sa façon à elle de gérer de deuil de son mari, mais à ce moment-là je n'étais pas capable de le voir comme ça.

Je fais une pause pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air et me laisser le temps de réfléchir à la façon dont je vais pouvoir lui raconter la suite de mon histoire.

\- J'ai cherché à attirer son attention par tous les moyens, parfois même de la mauvaise façon. J'ai fait des erreurs dont je ne suis pas fière, j'ai même été arrêtée après une soirée trop alcoolisée, c'était tellement stupide ! Mais ça n'a jamais eu l'effet escompté. Ma mère ne me voyait plus, et plus je cherchais son attention plus je la perdais. Je n'ai compris que plus tard qu'elle faisait une dépression et que tous les problèmes que je lui créais en cherchant à me faire remarquer l'incitaient au contraire à me repousser. Elle s'est faite aider, et quand elle a voulu me récupérer il était déjà trop tard. J'étais brisée, seule, et j'avais dû apprendre à me débrouiller sans mon père et surtout sans elle.

Je sens Lexa bouger sur le matelas derrière moi, mais je n'ose pas lever les yeux de peur de lui montrer toute ma vulnérabilité. Je sens d'abord la chaleur de sa présence à mes côtés, avant de sentir sa main se saisir de la mienne. Il me faut tout mon self-control pour ne pas craquer et continuer mon récit.

\- Elle a essayé de se rattraper. Au début elle a essayé de se rapprocher de moi comme une amie l'aurait fait, gentiment, sans me brusquer, comme on s'approcherait d'un chiot apeuré. Si tu savais comme ça me mettait en colère de la voir faire, comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout allait bien, que tout était normal, que rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Mes mains se mettent à trembler comme par réflexe au souvenir de toute la colère qui grondait en moi à cette époque. Je sens les doigts de Lexa se refermer avec un peu plus de force autour des miens alors que son pouce vient distraitement dessiner des petits ronds sur le dos de ma main, dans un geste régulier et apaisant. Je ne sais pas si elle a conscience de son geste mais c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

\- Elle a vite compris que cette méthode ne donnerait rien, alors a essayé de reprendre le contrôle en s'imposant comme ma mère, une personne à qui je devais obéissance et respect, sauf que je n'avais plus ni l'un ni l'autre pour elle. Tout ce que je voyais c'était une femme qui se cachait derrière un masque, fade imitation de ma mère. Juste une mascarade pour me piéger et me faire retomber dans cette spirale infernale dont j'étais encore en train de me battre pour sortir. Le jour où elle m'a présenté son nouvel amant, j'ai simplement pris mes affaires et je suis partie.

Je sais que mon récit n'est pas clair, mais j'espère qu'elle comprendra dans tout ça pourquoi j'ai tant de mal à accepter ses tentatives de protection. J'ai été trahie au pire moment de ma vie par la seule personne sur laquelle j'espérais pouvoir compter. J'ai été forcée de grandir brutalement et de prendre mes responsabilités. J'ai appris à ne plus me fier qu'à moi, et à moi seule.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ta mère, Clarke.

Une goutte d'eau tombe sur ma cuisse nue. D'un revers de la main, j'essuie mes yeux desquels d'autres larmes menacent de s'échapper.

\- Je ne cherche pas à avoir le contrôle sur toi. Je tiens à toi Clarke, et si je me montre parfois un peu trop protectrice, c'est juste que… J'ai peur.

Cette fois je lève les yeux vers elle. La sincérité que je vois briller dans ce vert émeraude me touche au plus haut point.

\- On m'a déjà arraché trop d'êtres chers. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette fois je me retourne complètement. Je glisse les bras autour de sa nuque et viens enfouir mon visage au creux de son cou. Dans mon dos je sens ses bras se refermer autour de moi, avec plus de force qu'elle n'en avait fait preuve plus tôt lors du gala. J'ai du mal à retenir mes larmes et je ne suis plus bien sûre de savoir à qui elles sont destinées. A mon père ? A ma mère ? A ma jeunesse disparue ? Ou à Lexa, qui a déjà tant perdu et qui pourtant s'oblige à rester si forte ?


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bonjour à tous et Bonne année!**_

 _ **Non je sais, nous ne somme pas encore lundi mais puisque je n'aurais pas le temps de poster demain, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux poster un jour plus tôt, qu'un jour plus tard.**_

 _ **Encore une fois vous remercie tous pour les reviews! Et merci et bienvenu aux nouveaux lecteurs qui nous on** **rejoins.**_

 _ **Je suis assez étonnée de voir que personne n'a relevé un indice assez important concernant le passé de Lexa dans le chapitre précédent. C'était peut-être trop subtile? Quoi qu'il'en soit si quelqu'un à su mettre le doigts sur ce tout petit indice, je serais curieuse de le savoir ;)**_

 _ **Etant donné que je manque cruellement de temps pour travailler sur ma fanfiction ces dernières semaines, je vais rester sur un rythme de publication d'un chapitre tous les 15 jours. En tout cas, au moins pour le prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **Rendez-vous donc lundi 21 janvier pour la suite.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture à tous et encore Bonne Année 2019!**_

 _ **ps: pour la personne qui a demandé si cette fanfiction était fini, je pense que la réponse est assez clair : non, loin de là! ;)**_

* * *

 **XX-**

 **J** e relis une dernière fois mes réponses avant de poser mon stylo. Autour de moi, la plupart des étudiants sont encore penchés sur leur devoir, concentrés et déterminés à finir de répondre aux questions avant que la sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'épreuve ne retentisse. Un coup d'œil à la grosse horloge au-dessus du tableau me permet de savoir qu'il reste encore dix minutes. C'est la première épreuve que je finis avec autant d'avance.

Hier j'ai passé la matinée sur une épreuve de pharmacologie, à jongler entre la réglementation de la création et de la mise sur le marché de nouvelles substances actives et une flopée de molécules aux noms savants : que sont-elles ? Comment agissent-elles ? Quelle est leur durée de demi-vie dans l'organisme ? Et leurs principales interactions avec d'autres molécules ? Autant de questions auxquelles j'ai répondu sans trop de mal. La difficulté venait principalement du nombre de questions et du temps imparti pour y répondre, ce qui ne laissait aucune place à la moindre hésitation, voire réflexion. Soit on connaissait les réponses, soit pas. J'ai terminé l'épreuve pile dans les temps mais ça n'a pas été le cas de tous les étudiants.

Avant ça, mon lundi a été consacré à la biophysique. Quatre heures de problèmes, de lois, d'équations et de démonstration à résoudre. De quoi commencer fort et annoncer la couleur de ce qui nous attendait pour les jours à venir. Autant l'atomistique et la mécanique des fluides n'ont presque plus de secrets pour moi, autant les lois et les subtilités de la thermodynamique restent une sorte de brouillard insaisissable. Heureusement, ma mémoire a toujours été mon plus grand allié. Alors même si les questions de réflexions les plus subtiles m'ont parfois posé quelques problèmes, le reste de l'épreuve a été relativement facile, me permettant de finir là aussi pile dans les temps.

Quand je pense à tous ces jours, ces semaines, voire ces années de travail, tout ça évalué en seulement quelques heures à travers quelques questions sur un bout de papier. Les deux dernières semaines ont été particulièrement intenses, les journées longues et fatigantes, et les derniers jours de cours tellement chargés que je n'ai presque pas eu le temps de voir mes amis. J'ai à peine réussi à croiser Lexa dans notre chambre et je n'ai pu partager qu'un seul déjeuner avec le Skykru. La semaine de révisions qui a suivi n'a pas été plus reposante bien au contraire, et j'ai même fini par me demander comment j'allais réussir à survivre aux examens vu mon état de fatigue.

Ce n'est certainement pas le week-end à Whistler avec Lexa qui m'a permis de me reposer. D'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup repensé à notre conversation le soir du gala. Après avoir séché mes larmes, on a encore longuement parlé, se confiant l'une à l'autre sur des sujets que nous avions jusqu'alors toujours évités : notre passé, ou tout du moins une partie.

Je me souviens avoir demandé à Lexa de me parler d'Aden, le jeune garçon qu'elle m'avait présenté en début de soirée. Elle m'a alors raconté qu'il faisait partie des enfants que sa mère avait aidés quand elle avait commencé à se battre pour les orphelins. Elle m'a également dit qu'il avait toujours été comme un petit frère pour elle, et que c'était devenu encore plus vrai quand Indra, l'amie d'enfance de sa mère, l'avait officiellement adopté. Indra avait déjà une fille, Gaïa, que Lexa connaissait bien, mais de qui elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche que d'Aden. Aujourd'hui le jeune garçon voyait Lexa comme son mentor, sa grande sœur, son modèle, et elle faisait en sorte d'être la plus présente possible pour lui. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui l'avait d'abord initié à l'escrime, sport dans lequel il excelle maintenant au point d'avoir intégré l'équipe national.

Elle m'a également raconté quelques anecdotes sur son enfance, et sur ce que pouvait être la vie de quelqu'un ayant suivi la majorité de sa scolarité à domicile - ce qui lui a d'ailleurs permis de passer son diplôme et d'entrer à l'université avec trois ans d'avance sur la majorité des élèves. Elle m'a aussi raconté comment elle a pu se sentir seule parfois et comment sa passion pour les sports en tous genres est née. Comment après des semaines, voire des mois à tanner ses parents, elle a réussi à les convaincre de l'inscrire à un cours de karaté avec d'autre enfants de son âge. Après quoi elle a fait du tennis, de la natation, de l'escalade, de l'escrime, de l'athlétisme, de l'équitation et même des sports d'auto-défense et de combats, ce qui lui aurait a priori valu une grosse blessure, mais elle n'a pas voulu rentrer dans les détails, le sujet semblant encore douloureux malgré les années écoulées. Elle a eu l'occasion de faire des rencontres pendant ces activités, mais pas une fois elle ne m'a parlé d'amis, si bien que j'en suis venue à me demander si elle avait déjà eu de vrais amis avec qui partager des secret, des rêves, des projets, ou simplement des bêtises ?

Allongée sur son lit, je l'ai écoutée parlé une bonne partie de la nuit, lui posant de temps en temps une question, lui demandant des détails et puis j'ai fini par m'endormir, bercée par le son de sa voix.

On a passé notre journée du dimanche ensemble, bien à l'abri dans notre bulle, loin de nos problèmes. On a profité du beau temps pour aller se balader dans la montagne enneigée. Balade rapidement écourtée pour se transformer en une bataille de boules de neige. J'entends encore son rire résonner, faisant flotter en moi un sentiment de plénitude et de bien-être que je n'avais plus connu depuis bien longtemps. Je me suis réellement amusée pendant ce week-end, et j'aime à penser que Lexa aussi.

Une sonnerie stridente me tire de mes souvenirs. Autour de moi, les derniers étudiants posent leur stylo et tout le monde se lève, immobile, pendant que les surveillants commencent à ramasser les copies. Après quelques minutes, je sors enfin de l'amphithéâtre, rapidement imitée par Octavia qui a également passé cette épreuve.

\- Oh la la, j'ai la tête qui va exploser ! Le système d'innervation de l'œil, non mais sérieusement ? Ils n'auraient pas pu trouver plus tordu comme question ?

L'épreuve était consacrée à l'anatomie : système squelettique, nerveux, circulatoire, respiratoire, et digestif. Bien entendu les questions ne se contentaient pas de chercher à savoir si nous savons où tel et tel organe se situe mais également sa fonction, son mode de fonctionnement, ses mécanismes de formation et de régénération quand cela est possible. Quelques questions portaient également sur les pathologies les plus courantes associées à certains organes ou tissus particuliers. La dernière partie traitait plus particulièrement de la tête, avec des questions très pointues sur le système nerveux central ainsi que sur les quatre sens que sont la vue, le goût, l'odorat et l'ouïe, ce qu'Octavia n'a visiblement pas apprécié.

\- C'est une façon comme une autre de différencier les bons élèves des très bons je suppose, mais c'est vrai que c'était sacrément tordu de leur part.

\- Et le reste, tu t'en es bien sortie ?

Normalement je n'aime pas trop parler d'une épreuve après qu'elle soit passée. A chaque fois que j'ai fait ça, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais peut être pas donné les bonnes réponses, et c'était toujours une source de stress supplémentaire dont je n'avais vraiment pas besoin en période d'examens. Je préfère me concentrer sur la suite plutôt que sur ce que je ne peux de toute façon plus changer. Pourtant cette fois je décide de faire une exception, parce que c'est Octavia et que ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de discuter. En plus je suis sûre que je dois pouvoir changer de sujet assez facilement, et ça sera une pause appréciable entre cette épreuve et ma soirée de révisions avant les nouvelles épreuves qui nous attendent demain.

\- Je pense, mais tu sais, on ne peut jamais être vraiment sûr alors je préfère attendre les résultats. Et toi, tu es prête pour la suite ?

\- Si tu parles des exams à venir je préfère ne pas te répondre, mais si tu parles de la super soirée qui nous attend vendredi soir, alors là oui ! Je suis plus que prête même, et j'espère que toi aussi ?!

Toute la bande parle de cette fameuse soirée post-partiels depuis la rentrée déjà ! Ça doit être quelque chose pour qu'ils en fassent autant d'histoires. De toute façon, je ne vais pas tarder à le découvrir puisque j'ai été invitée et qu'on ne m'a pas vraiment laissé une chance de refuser. Alors à défaut de pouvoir l'éviter, j'y ai invité Lexa. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre mais je sais déjà que ça va être « énorme », comme Jasper n'arrête pas de le répéter.

En arrivant devant le grand bâtiment gris de la bibliothèque, je m'arrête et fais face à Octavia.

\- Je serai prête, mais pour le moment il faut que je retourne réviser.

Je la vois jeter un coup d'œil presque dégoûté sur le bâtiment derrière moi.

\- Très bien, mais ne te tue pas trop à la tâche quand même. Je compte sur toi, et en pleine forme, pour vendredi. A plus Clarke !

 **OoOoO**

 **L** e reste de la semaine suit exactement le même schéma que les deux jours précédents. Après les épreuves de mathématiques et de physiologie du mercredi, je dois réfléchir à des questions de droit puis de biochimie le jeudi. Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus qu'une seule épreuve, la dernière et non des moindres : psychologie/sociologie et anthropologie. J'ai beau comprendre l'importance de ce cours pour ma future carrière de médecin, les sciences humaine ne sont pas vraiment mon fort. En mettant le point final à ma copie, je ressens un immense soulagement. Mis à part cette dernière épreuve sur laquelle j'ai quelques doutes, je suis plutôt satisfaite de ma semaine d'examens, et plus important : je suis officiellement en vacances !

Après avoir déposé ma copie sur le bureau du professeur en bas de l'amphithéâtre et signé le registre, je sors enfin. L'air a une étrange odeur de liberté et tous les étudiants autour de moi semblent également l'avoir sentie. Une atmosphère joyeuse flotte dans tout le campus. Le stress des examens a laissé place à l'excitation des vacances.

Au milieu de tous ces étudiants euphoriques, je repère une silhouette solitaire familière qui marche en direction des dortoirs. Un grand sourire vient se plaquer sur mon visage quand je pars à sa suite en trottinant.

\- Hé, Lexa !

A l'entente de son prénom je la vois s'arrêter avant de se retourner vers moi, me rendant mon sourire. En deux pas je me retrouve à ses côtés.

\- Salut Clarke !

Ce sourire m'a manqué ! Et ces yeux verts aussi. Non, en réalité je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendue compte jusqu'à présent, mais tout en elle m'a manqué. Elle m'a manqué, c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, et toi ?

\- Super ! Surtout depuis qu'on est en vacances !

L'excitation perce dans ma voix. J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant la veille de Noël.

\- Je vois ça en effet.

\- D'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais pendant tes vacances. Tu retournes dans ta famille ?

Je me souviens qu'au début de l'année elle était partie quelques jours faire du camping, ou quelque chose comme ça, avec sa famille. Ça paraîtrait logique qu'elle passe ces fêtes de fin d'année avec eux également.

\- Non, j'ai pas mal de choses à m'occuper chez Wood entreprise, je vais profiter de ce temps libre pour régler quelques problèmes et faire avancer certains projets qui sont en attente depuis trop longtemps.

Toute mon excitation et mon enthousiasme retombent d'un coup.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu ne peux pas passer tes fêtes de fin d'année à travailler, Lexa.

\- Crois-moi, je peux. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne fête plus Noël, alors autant en profiter pour faire avancer les choses.

\- Mais…

\- J'écouterai tes arguments plus tard. Pour le moment, je dois retourner au bureau.

Cette fois, j'ai retrouvé tout mon sérieux. Il n'est plus question d'excitation de fin d'examen ou de début de vacances. Je m'arrête net et l'immobilise aussi en lui attrapant le bras, la forçant à me faire face.

\- Quoi ?!

Je peux lire dans ses yeux qu'elle ne comprend pas ma réaction. Elle semble hésiter, ne sachant pas bien quoi répondre à cette question qui n'en est pas vraiment une. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de travailler. Déjà parce qu'elle ne m'écouterait pas, et aussi parce que je comprends ses raisons de le faire, mais quand même…

\- Et la soirée ? Tu m'avais dit que tu viendrais.

Un éclaire de compréhension traverse son regard avant qu'un je ne sais quoi ne vienne adoucir ses traits comme si par un simple regard elle voulait me rassurer. D'un geste devenu un simple réflexe, elle joint nos doigts et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, Clarke. Je viendrai. Mais avant, je dois aller régler quelque chose au bureau. Je te retrouverai là bas.

Même si j'ai une entière confiance en ses promesses, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçue. J'aurais aimé qu'on se prépare et qu'on y aille ensemble, à cette soirée. Je voulais qu'on passe du temps toutes les deux, parce que mon amie me manque et que j'ai toujours cette sensation désagréable qu'on marche sur un fils qui menace de se rompre à tout moment et de nous séparer. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai cette impression. Après y avoir réfléchi une fois ou deux, j'ai mis ça sur le fait que depuis la mort de mon père, j'ai cette peur irrationnelle de me voir arracher les personnes qui me sont chères. C'est peut-être idiot, Lexa n'est pas malade et a priori elle ne compte pas non plus partir loin d'ici, mais les choses peuvent changer tellement vite et les gens disparaître sans prévenir. Un jour ils sont là et le lendemain ils ne le sont plus…

\- Clarke, je te le promets.

La voix rassurante de Lexa et ses doigts autour de ma main me tirent de mes pensées. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'étais partie aussi loin dans mes réflexions. Quand je relève la tête et que je croise son regard, l'inquiétude que je peux y lire me trouble. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Ce ne sont que des peurs sans fondement, ça ne vaut pas la peine d'inquiéter Lexa avec ce genre de choses. Avec quelques efforts, je réussis finalement à lui sourire.

\- Très bien, alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher parce que si tu es en retard, je viendrai moi même te chercher !

En face de moi, l'inquiétude de Lexa s'est évaporée. Elle me regarde amusée, un sourcil levé.

\- C'est une menace, mademoiselle Griffin ?

\- Non, une promesse !

Je l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue avant de me retourner pour partir en direction de notre chambre.

\- 20h. N'oublie pas !

Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse oublier, j'ai simplement peur qu'elle se laisse engloutir par son travail. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, si elle n'est pas là, j'irai moi-même la chercher.

 **OoOoO**

 **L** e volume de la musique est tellement fort que même les portes fermées on peut l'entendre depuis la rue. Je monte les marches du perron de chez Monty et Jasper, avant d'approcher mon doigt de la sonnette. Au dernier moment je me ravise. C'est idiot, vu le volume de la sono personne n'entendra sonner. A défaut, je toque par simple politesse, et j'ouvre la porte sans attendre plus longtemps.

\- Hé, Clarke ! Salut.

\- Salut Harper !

\- Lexa n'est pas avec toi ?

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure sur mon téléphone.

\- Non, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

\- Super ! Tout le monde est dans le salon, sauf peut-être Octavia et Lincoln, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire . Donne-moi ton manteau, je vais aller le mettre avec les autres dans la chambre d'amis.

J'obéis en lui tendant mon manteau et mon écharpe avant de la remercier et de la regarder disparaître à l'étage avec mes affaires. Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil à mon téléphone : 19h50. Lexa ne devrait plus tarder.

J'entre dans le salon où la soirée bat déjà son plein. Toute la bande de copains est là, y compris le frère d'Octavia et ses amis John et Echo. Il y a également quelques personnes que je ne connais pas, dont la majorité semblent être des étudiants de UBC fêtant la fin des partiels et le début des vacances. Tout le monde, sans exception, a déjà un gobelet rouge à la main.

\- Salut Princesse !

Je me retourne pour saluer Finn, mais avant même de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit je me retrouve avec un verre plein dans la main.

\- Salut Finn.

\- C'est le nouveau cocktail de Jasper. Ne pose pas de question, tout le monde doit y goûter.

D'un geste hésitant, je porte le gobelet à ma bouche et y trempe les lèvres. Le goût est surprenant mais pas désagréable alors je répète mon geste en prenant cette fois une vraie gorgée.

\- Alors ?

Pour m'amuser et faire durer le plaisir, je reprends une gorgée et prends le temps de faire tourner le liquide dans ma bouche comme pour en sentir tous les arômes. Je fais semblant de me concentrer et de réfléchir. Devant moi, Finn me fixe comme s'il regardait un film à suspense dont il attendrait le dénouement.

\- Hum… Pas mal.

\- Pas mal ? Tout ce cinéma juste pour ça ? T'es pas possible !

On rigole tous les deux. Ça fait du bien de retrouver mon ami, lui aussi il m'avait manqué.

\- …Clarke est dans le salon, viens.

La voix d'Harper attire immédiatement mon attention, mais c'est la fille à côté d'elle que je vois en premier. Elle me regarde avec un « je ne sais quoi » dans les yeux. Son regard passe de moi à Finn et revient se poser sur moi. Je m'éloigne de Finn en lui posant une main sur le bras pour m'excuser tandis que je vais rejoindre Lexa qui s'avance vers moi. Je la prends rapidement dans mes bras, trop soulagée de voir qu'elle a bel et bien tenu sa promesse.

\- Tu es à l'heure, dis-je, un sourire taquin sur le visage, qu'elle me retourne avant de répondre.

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- Absolument pas !

\- On dirait qu'il manque un verre par ici.

J'entends Finn avant de le voir arriver à côté de moi et tendre un gobelet à Lexa.

\- Salut Lexa. Comment ça va ?

Je regarde Lexa prendre poliment le verre.

\- Merci. Ça va, et toi ?

\- Les examens sont finis, on est en vacances, et on est tous réunis pour fêter ça, alors on peut dire que ça va !

Elle boit une gorgée du cocktail en écoutant la réponse de Finn. Lui et moi l'observons, guettant sa réaction.

\- C'est… Surprenant. Qu'est ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?

Je rigole doucement, pas pour me moquer, mais simplement parce que j'ai l'impression de me revoir il y a quelques mois quand j'ai découvert pour la première fois une des étranges mixtures de Jasper.

\- C'est un des secrets les mieux gardés crois-moi, j'ai déjà essayé de demander mais Jasper ne veut rien lâcher !

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'accepter que mes questions restent sans réponse, mais je suppose qu'il va falloir que je fasse une exception pour cette fois.

\- Tu as tout compris ! Ce soir, on arrête avec les questions et on s'amuse ! Vous venez ?

Sans opposer de résistance, on suit Finn qui se faufile à travers la foule d'étudiants pour aller rejoindre Monty, Harper, Jasper, Atom, Zoé, Bryan et Nathan.

 **OoOoO**

 **I** l est 23h passées et la fête bat son plein. John Murphy a pris le contrôle de la sono et depuis, plus de la moitié des invités se déhanchent au milieu du salon. Octavia, qui a essayé d'être plutôt discrète avec Lincoln à cause de la présence de son frère, a fini par se lâcher quand ce dernier s'est mis à danser collé serré avec Echo. Depuis la température sur la piste est montée de quelques degrés tout comme le niveau d'alcoolémie des trois quarts des gens présents mais ce n'est pas mon cas, ni celui de Lexa.

Pas une seule fois je n'ai ressenti le besoin de boire de l'alcool, et mis à part les deux verres que l'on m'a offerts, je n'ai absolument rien bu d'autre. La présence de mes amis et de Lexa à mes côtés me suffisent amplement pour apprécier cette soirée.

Après avoir partagé quelques pas de danse avec Atom puis Finn, je m'éloigne de la piste pour aller chercher Lexa qui discute un peu trop sagement à mon goût avec Harper.

\- Tu viens danser ?

Elle m'adresse ce même sourire dont elle m'a gratifiée toute la soirée avant de me répondre.

\- Je passe mon tour pour cette fois.

Ce sourire à beau être parfaitement adorable, ce n'est pas la réponse que je voulais entendre. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je fais la première chose qui me passe par la tête et attrape la main d'Harper.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, je t'emprunte Harper !

Cette dernière n'oppose aucune résistance et me suit en rigolant. Je la vois adresser un regard à moitié désolé, à moitié amusé à Lexa avant qu'elle ne vienne glisser ses bras autour de mon cou et coller son corps contre le mien. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part, mais je rentre dans son jeu et pose mes mains sur ses hanches, laissant nos corps parfaitement emboîtés suivre le rythme de la musique.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, je sens deux mains se poser sur ma taille et un corps se coller au mien dans mon dos. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

\- Alors, on s'amuse sans moi ?!

\- Tu avais l'air bien trop occupée avec Lincoln, on ne voulait surtout pas te déranger.

\- C'est trop facile comme excuse !

D'un même geste, Harper et moi nous retournons, plaçant Octavia entre nous deux tout en continuant de danser.

\- On est pardonnées ?

\- Presque…

Je croise le regard d'Harper et comprends immédiatement ce qu'elle a en tête. On se penche en même temps pour déposer un baiser sur les joues d'Octavia qui ronronne presque de plaisir.

\- Pardonnées !

La musique change pour quelque chose d'encore plus énergique. On se sépare quand Zoé vient se joindre à nous, laissant Atom en plan un peu plus loin. On danse toutes les quatre, en s'amusant du regard des garçons qui se sont regroupés pour admirer le spectacle. Monty semble presque choqué, alors qu'Atom est à deux doigts de baver et que Lincoln est en parfaite admiration devant Octavia qui se trémousse. Finn, lui, observe toute la scène avec amusement.

C'est Harper la première qui s'éloigne du groupe pour rejoindre les bras de Monty, l'incitant à danser un peu avec elle, malgré la retenue du jeune homme. A côté de moi, Octavia et Zoé se donnent à fond, certainement portées par l'alcool et le regard de leurs hommes respectifs. Leurs mouvements deviennent de plus en plus sensuels, cherchant clairement à faire réagir Atom et Lincoln qui n'en perdent pas une miette.

Quand Octavia commence à balader les mains sur le corps de Zoé et que cette dernière se met à faire courir ses lèvres puis sa langue sur la peau nue du cou puis des épaules d'Octavia, Lincoln bouge enfin et vient récupérer sa petite amie qui se jette volontiers dans ses bras. Atom n'ayant toujours pas bougé, Zoé continue de danser avec moi, en calmant un peu le jeu.

Du coin de l'œil je repère Lexa, toujours seule, qui nous observe. En quelques pas je la rejoins et la tire sur la piste en lui prenant les deux mains.

\- Clarke !

Sa voix est menaçante mais pas convaincante et son regard amusé.

\- Juste une, s'il te plaît ?

\- Je ne sais pas danser.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en entendant son excuse.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, je te rappelle que je t'ai vue danser le soir du gala. Mais soit, tu n'a pas besoin de savoir, je te guiderai.

Je glisse ses deux mains, que je tiens toujours, derrière ma nuque, avant de les lâcher et de glisser les bras dans son dos. Elle se laisse guider sans vraiment faire d'efforts, alors quand la musique change une nouvelle fois, je décide de changer d'approche.

Au premières notes de « Feel so close » de Calvin Harris, j'attrape ses mains et les retire de ma nuque. Je m'éloigne d'un pas sans la lâcher et je ferme les yeux, me laissant complètement porter par le rythme de la musique. Chaque muscle de mon corps bouge sur le tempo de la chanson, interprétant chaque mot, chaque note, et le transformant en un mouvement.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un bulle où plus rien n'a d'importance. Je laisse mon corps s'exprimer, sans jamais lâcher les mains de Lexa. Je rouvre les yeux et les plonge dans les prunelles vert émeraude qui ne me lâchent pas. Mon corps se rapproche du sien, mes mouvements se répercutent jusque dans ses mains toujours liées aux miennes, ses bras, ses épaules et rapidement, le reste de son corps.

Je laisse l'une de mes mains quitter la sienne, me servant de l'autre comme point d'ancrage alors que j'effectue un tour sur moi-même, puis autour d'elle, laissant ma main libre courir sur sa taille. Je la sens bouger en rythme sous mes doigts, avant de venir reprendre sa main libre et de guider nos bras au-dessus de nos tête. Ce simple geste nous oblige à nous rapprocher, si bien que je sens le souffle de Lexa caresser mon visage.

Ce sont ses mains qui descendent en premier, glissant le long de mes bras qui se baissent à leur tour avant de venir prendre place autour de son cou. Je sens ses doigts se refermer sur mes hanches. Je rouvre les yeux un instant, ne m'étant même pas rendue compte que je les avais refermés, et croise le regard de Lexa, juste quelques secondes, sans même vraiment le voir, avant de les refermer une nouvelle fois et d'incliner légèrement la tête au rythme de la musique. Les doigts de Lexa s'agrippent encore un peu plus fort à mes hanches avant de me lâcher.

J'ouvre une nouvelle fois les yeux au moment où Lexa retire mes bras de son cou.

\- Je suis désolée.

Je la regarde s'éloigner et sortir du salon, alors que les dernières notes de la chanson résonnent. Abasourdie, je reste plantée là. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, mais quand Lexa revient, je n'ai toujours pas bougé.

\- Je dois y aller. Amuse-toi bien.

Je reste parfaitement interdite. Je la regarde remercier et dire au revoir à nos amis. Si je pouvais dessiner l'atmosphère autour de moi, là tout de suite, ce serait une véritable tempête de neige. Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je pensais en avoir fini avec la reine des glaces. Je pensais qu'on était amies, qu'elle avait suffisamment confiance en moi pour ne plus utiliser cette fichue carapace. Est-ce que j'aurais été assez aveugle et naïve pour me tromper à ce point ? Je ne peux pas le croire.

\- Lexa part déjà ?

Je ne répond pas à Octavia et mon regard reste bloqué sur Lexa. Elle vient de dire au revoir à tout le monde avant de se diriger vers la sortie, ça me semble plutôt évident qu'elle part, non ?

\- Il c'est passé quelque chose ?

Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? A priori. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de savoir quoi ? Absolument pas ! « Je suis désolée », désolée pour quoi ? Pourquoi elle ne me dit rien ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'enfuit de la sorte ? « Je dois y aller. Amuse-toi bien. » Non mais c'est quoi le problème ? Sans même prendre la peine de répondre à Octavia, je m'éloigne. Il me faut des réponses. Cette fois je ne la laisserai pas me repousser sans rien faire.

Je la rattrape juste avant que la porte d'entrée ne se referme derrière elle.

\- Pourquoi ?!

J'entends la porte qui se referme dans mon dos, nous laissant seules sur le perron de la maison de Jasper et Monty. Au son de ma voix Lexa s'arrête, figée, me tournant le dos.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Elle se retourne, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Petit à petit je sens toute mon incompréhension se transformer en colère. Une colère qui me consume de l'intérieur et que je suis tout simplement incapable de maîtriser. Les mots se bousculent dans ma tête, j'ai envie de lui hurler dessus mais j'essaie tant bien que mal de garder un minimum de contrôle. A défaut, je m'avance vers elle.

\- J'en ai marre! Tu dis qu'on est amis mais les amies ne font pas ça ! Ils ne vous abandonnent pas ou ne changent pas d'avis en un claquement de doigts. Tu ne peux pas jouer avec moi, m'utiliser quand tu en a besoin pour ensuite me repousser et t'enfuir comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire inconnue !

Le son de ma propre voix me surprend. Je ne m'étais jamais entendue parler d'un ton aussi froid et détaché, même si on peut entendre ma colère gronder dans chacun de mes mots. Pourtant elle ne réagit toujours pas, alors j'avance un pas après l'autre comme pour donner plus d'impact à chacun de mes mots. Je la regarde reculer sous la pression de mon avancée et la dureté de mes mots.

\- Je pensais qu'on était amies !

J'avance encore d'un pas, surprise de voir que Lexa ne s'éloigne plus, avant de remarquer la rambarde du perron dans son dos. Je la vois prendre appui des deux mains sur la planche derrière elle, prise au piège, incapable de fuir ma colère.

\- Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi ?!

Je peux voir la confusion dans ses yeux et peut-être même de la panique. Ces mêmes yeux qui balaient mon visage sans jamais oser soutenir mon regard. Ils passent de mes lèvres à ma gorge, à mon nez et mes joues, puis mes yeux et de nouveau à mes lèvres. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'elle cherche? Un signe qui lui prouverait que je la taquine ? Un début de sourire peut-être ? Mais elle se moque de moi ou quoi ?!

Excédée, je laisse tomber. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ce soir et je n'ai pas le courage de chercher à comprendre. Je préfère retourner à l'intérieur et profiter de la soirée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé. Pourquoi est-elle obligée de tout gâcher ?!

J'ai besoin de boire quelque chose, n'importe quoi du moment que ça me permet de faire taire cette petite voix en moi qui se pose sans cesse des millions de questions inutiles. Sans dire un mot de plus, je me retourne, laissant Lexa derrière moi. Qu'elle fasse ce qui lui chante, pour ce soir ce n'est plus mon problème.

Au moment où je m'apprête à tendre la main pour attraper la poignée de la porte, des doigts se referment sur mon avant-bras. J'ai depuis longtemps appris à reconnaître cette sensation bien particulière quand la peau de Lexa entre en contact avec la mienne. Je devrais probablement ne pas y prêter attention et continuer mon chemin mais c'est plus fort que moi et la curiosité l'emporte. Après une brève inspiration, je me retourne pour lui faire face de nouveau.

Je m'attendais presque à lire de la colère dans ses yeux ou peut-être juste un grand vide, mais au lieu de ça, c'est une expression indéchiffrable qui éclaire son visage. Une étincelle nouvelle, que je ne lui connaissais pas, brille dans ses yeux - ou peut-être que je l'ai déjà aperçue très brièvement quelquefois, je n'en suis pas sûre.

Sont regard sur moi me pétrifie littéralement, et quand elle s'approche de moi, plus proche qu'elle ne l'a jamais été de son plein gré, je suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Quand son visage s'approche encore plus du mien, j'ai juste le temps de voir le changement dans son regard, de voir cette flamme qui s'allume, brûlant tout sur son passage, et je comprends enfin.

Ses lèvres effleurent d'abord timidement les miennes, déclenchant une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps jusqu'à mon cerveau qui finit par fondre complètement. Quand elles viennent se poser plus franchement sur les miennes, ce n'est pas mon cerveau qui réagit mais un instinct bien plus primaire. Sans que je puisse les contrôler, mes lèvres répondent d'elles-mêmes au baiser.

J'ai l'impression de regarder un film dans lequel mon corps ne m'appartient plus vraiment. Mes lèvres jouent avec les siennes dans une danse qui leur est propre, comme si elles avaient fait ça depuis toujours, comme si elles étaient destinées à ça et n'attendaient finalement que ce moment. Je suis esclave de mon propre corps et du feu brûlant qui court dans mes veines.

Quand les lèvres de Lexa se séparent des miennes juste un instant, un courant glacial s'empare de moi, me ramenant à la réalité par la même occasion. Cette fois quand son visage se rapproche, je recule, profitant de ce moment de lucidité pour reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit.

Un vent de panique s'empare de moi quand je réalise ce qui vient de se passer. Elle me regarde, dans l'attente d'une réaction de ma part.

\- Lexa, je ne…. Enfin, je…

En l'espace d'un battement de cœur, la flamme qui brillait dans son regard s'éteint, laissant place d'abord à quelque chose ressemblant à de la déception pour ne laisser qu'un regard vide et terriblement froid.

Encore sous le choc, je sens la main de Lexa glisser le long de mon bras, laissant un plus grand froid encore en moi et je la regarde s'éloigner, sans pouvoir dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bonjour à tous.**_

 _ **Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 21 tant attendu** **.**_

 _ **Comme à chaque nouveau chapitre je voudrais remercier les nouveaux venu. Merci pour les ajouts en Favorit et pour les Follows.**_

 _ **Merci également à tous pour les nombreux reviews!**_

 _ **Pour ne pas trop vous faire languir je publierais le prochain chapitre lundi prochain.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous et bonne semaine!**_

* * *

 **XXI-**

 **P** ourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? J'ai beau y réfléchir encore et encore, je ne comprends pas. Je pensais qu'on était amies. J'ai besoin de réponses, mais quand j'ai quitté la soirée pour aller retrouver Lexa et discuter de ce qui venait de se passer, je n'ai trouvé qu'une chambre vide. Le lendemain j'ai attendu toute la journée qu'elle rentre mais elle n'est jamais venue. Je lui ai laissé un message qui est resté sans réponse, et je suis même allée jusqu'au bureau de la tour Wood, mais encore une fois, aucune trace de Lexa ni même de Titus, et personne n'a pu - ou voulu - me dire où elle se trouvait.

\- Clarke, tout va bien ?

La voix d'Octavia à côté de moi attire mon attention.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Je m'efforce de parler d'une voix détachée et de rester concentrée sur ma tâche. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois poser la cuillère qu'elle a dans la main avant de se tourner vers moi, l'air sérieux. Je sens d'ici venir la conversation désagréable.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me mentir, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu peux m'en parler tu sais ?

Et voilà ! J'espérais pouvoir échapper à cette conversation même si au fond de moi je savais que ça ne durerait pas. Je réfléchis à la proposition d'Octavia tout en continuant de former une petite boule avec la pâte à cookie avant de venir la poser sur la plaque de cuisson.

Des rires nous parviennent depuis le salon où Jasper, Monty et grand-ma' Green s'activent pour finir de décorer le salon. Bellamy est parti avec M. Green chercher du bois pour la cheminée pendant que Mme Green est partie faire des courses de dernière minute. L'ambiance est festive et chaleureuse en ce 25 décembre. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas passé un Noël entourée d'une vraie famille, entourée d'autant d'amour et de joie, pourtant mon cœur n'est pas à la fête et je sais exactement pourquoi.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Lexa ?

Je pose la pâte à cookie sur la plaque avant de me retourner vers Octavia qui me regarde maintenant d'un air soucieux. Elle semble sincèrement inquiète, ou tout du moins concernée, par mon évident mal-être, ce qui me touche. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, ni même si j'ai envie d'en parler tout court.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Clarke. Depuis la soirée post-partiels quelque chose a changé. Tu sembles ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, mais visiblement ça te torture l'esprit. Je suis ton amie tu sais, tu peux me parler, et sans vouloir t'obliger à quoi que ce soit, je pense que ça te ferait du bien plutôt que de ruminer toute seule dans ton coin.

Octavia a raison, peut-être qu'un avis extérieur pourra m'aider à y voir plus clair. J'ai tellement de questions sans réponses que je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur rien d'autre. Par où commencer ? Moi-même je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, comment je pourrais le lui expliquer ? Je reprends un morceau de pâte et me concentre sur la formation d'une petite boule parfaite.

\- On s'est embrassées. Enfin, techniquement c'est elle qui m'a embrassée mais… ça n'a pas d'importance.

A côté de moi, O' me regarde en attendant la suite. Elle n'a l'air ni choquée ni même surprise à vrai dire, juste un brin curieuse et… amusée ? Où est passé tout son sérieux d'il y a quelques secondes ? En plus je lui annonce que j'ai embrassé une fille, la « Grande Lexa Wood » qui plus est, et je n'ai droit à aucun commentaire ? Pas même une de ces réactions démesurées dont elle a le secret ? Je pose le futur cookie sur la plaque avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire ?

\- A propos de quoi ? Du fait que vous soyez enfin passées à la vitesse supérieure ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Oh allez Clarke, tout le monde avait remarqué que toi et Lexa vous vous tourniez autour depuis un moment. Il y avait une telle tension entre vous deux. Même un aveugle s'en serait rendu compte.

Je reste légèrement abasourdie par la révélation d'O'. Comment tout le monde aurait pu le savoir alors que moi, la première concernée, je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte ? C'est absurde. Le bon point c'est que visiblement, imaginer deux fille ensemble est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour elle. Je n'ai pas vécu dans une grotte ces dernières années mais même si les couples homosexuels ne me posent aucun problème, c'est toujours resté quelque chose d'assez abstrait pour moi, comme si ça ne me concernait pas vraiment. Je suppose que c'est une question d'éducation quand on est élevé dans une famille un peu traditionaliste qui n'a toujours parlé que d'histoires dans lesquelles la princesse et le prince finissent par vivre heureux à jamais et avoir beaucoup d'enfants.

\- On est… On était simplement amies.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu cherches à convaincre en disant ça mais j'espère que ce n'est pas moi. Si le problème c'est que Lexa est une fille, sache que je n'ai rien contre les couples homosexuels, et je ne vais pas non plus te fuir ou te rejeter parce que tu es lesbienne, d'accord ? Si tu n'avais pas encore compris, tu es mon amie, peu importe ton orientation sexuelle alors tâche de ne pas l'oublier. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu parles de ton amitié avec Lexa au passé ? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

Ses mots me touchent, même si je pense qu'ils sont inutiles. Ça fait toujours du bien de savoir qu'on a quelqu'un sur qui compter mais de toute façon la question n'est pas là. Le problème ne vient pas du fait que Lexa et moi soyons deux femmes mais plutôt de moi. Tout ça semble être d'une telle évidence pour elle, comment je vais pouvoir lui faire comprendre ? Il faut pourtant que j'essaie.

\- Je n'essaie pas ni de te convaincre ni de te mentir. Merci pour ce que tu as dit mais je t'assure ce n'est pas ça le problème. Si seulement… ça aurait été plus simple si ce n'était que ça.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

\- Le problème c'est que je crois que j'ai merdé et j'ai peur d'avoir perdu une amie.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand j'ai rencontré Lexa la première fois c'était… disons qu'au début je ne la portais pas vraiment dans mon cœur. Elle avait ce côté froid et supérieur, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver parfois. Mais elle avait aussi ce je ne sais quoi un peu mystérieux qui m'intriguait. C'est difficile à expliquer. Je pense que ce sont les fêlures et les blessures sous la carapace qui m'ont d'abord attirée. Je cherchais un moyen de fuir mes propres blessures, et essayer de réparer celles de Lexa c'était une solution toute trouvée.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, je ne connais pas ses raisons, mais je pense que tu lui plaisais, ou du moins tu l'intriguais toi aussi. Je l'ai compris dès le début, et je ne suis pas la seule. Lexa ne traîne jamais avec d'autres étudiants, il y avait forcément quelque chose de spécial avec toi pour qu'elle passe autant de temps en ta compagnie.

Si je suis honnête avec moi-même, je sais qu'O' a raison. Je n'ai jamais vu Lexa montrer le moindre intérêt pour quelqu'un d'autre sur le campus. Mais pourquoi moi ? J'ai tellement de questions à lui poser.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, on a appris à se connaître et on est devenu amies. Alors oui, c'est vrai, c'était une de ces amitiés très fortes voire fusionnelles, mais ça n'en restait pas moins de l'amitié, enfin à mes yeux. A la soirée post-partiels, tout allait bien mais pendant qu'on dansait ensemble il s'est passé quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement, mais elle s'est complètement refermée et elle est partie de la soirée. Je n'ai pas compris. Je crois que je me suis sentie rejetée et trahie, je lui en voulais tellement. Alors je suis allée lui demander des explications. Je l'ai rattrapée juste avant qu'elle ne parte et… et je me suis énervée contre elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'était plus fort que moi, j'étais tellement en colère. Je ne lui ai même pas vraiment laissé une chance de s'expliquer. J'allais la laisser là et retourner m'amuser sans me soucier d'elle quand elle m'a rattrapée et m'a embrassée. C'était tellement…

\- Intense ?

\- Inattendu plutôt. J'ai paniqué et je… J'ai merdé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je l'ai repoussée et quand j'ai voulu dire quelque chose j'ai juste réussi à bégayer trois pauvres mots qui ne voulaient rien dire. Alors elle est partie et … J'étais encore tellement surprise par ce qui venait de se passer que je n'ai même pas cherché à la rattraper pour m'expliquer.

\- Je vois.

Octavia semble perplexe suite à ma révélation. Je sais que je n'ai pas réagi comme Lexa pouvait l'espérer, ni même comme Octavia s'y serais attendue, sinon elle ne me regarderait pas comme elle le fait en ce moment, mais le retour de son air sérieux et soucieux m'inquiète encore plus, si seulement c'est possible.

\- Je peux te poser une question, Clarke ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Sa question me prend au dépourvu. Je retiens de justesse le « aimer qui ? » quand je comprends de quoi elle parle.

\- Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Je suis incapable d'aimer.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne te suis pas, là. Incapable d'aimer qui ? Une fille ?

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je ne suis pas faite pour l'amour c'est tout. J'ai déjà essayé, crois-moi.

Je vois bien à son regard qu'elle ne comprend pas. Qui pourrait comprendre de toute façon ? L'amour est, dans notre société, vu comme une sorte de but ultime dans la vie. Une chose indispensable, inévitable, incontournable. On nous éduque en nous faisant croire au prince charmant, en nous disant que quelque part quelqu'un nous attend, une personne qui détiendrait la deuxième moitié de notre âme, quelqu'un qui nous apportera joie, bonheur et raison de vivre. L'amour nous est montré comme l'une des vérités absolue qui régit notre monde, alors comment expliquer que certaines personnes peuvent ne pas rentrer dans ce moule préconçu par notre société ? Moi-même j'ai eu du mal à le comprendre et encore plus à l'accepter mais j'ai fini par me rendre à l'évidence : je fais partie de ces personne pour qui l'amour n'est qu'une illusion.

\- Je ne le ressens pas. Bien sûr je peux m'attacher aux gens, avoir de l'affection pour eux, de la compassion même, mais au-delà de ça… Je ne suis juste pas faite pour ça.

\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

\- Je…

\- Laisse-moi finir tu veux ? Tu dis être incapable d'aimer, très bien mais est-ce que tu apprécies Lexa ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Est-ce que tu tiens à elle ?

\- Oui

\- Il t'arrive de t'inquiéter pour elle ? D'avoir peur pour elle ?

\- Oui, je…

\- Quand vous êtes ensemble, tu es heureuse ? Tu te sens bien ? Et quand elle s'éloigne, elle te manque ?

\- Je…

\- Tu apprécies sa présence et son contact, ton visage s'illumine quand tu es avec elle, et quand elle n'est pas là tu n'es plus vraiment toi.

\- …

\- Non, ce n'est pas une question. Tu vis mal son éloignement, et tu te plais à prendre soin d'elle, à la rendre heureuse autant qu'elle te rend heureuse. Tu ne supportes pas l'idée même de la voir souffrir et la voir triste te rend malade. Alors Clarke explique moi, c'est quoi l'amour ?

Je la regarde, confuse, en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle n'a pas tord, mais tout ce qu'elle décrit n'est-il pas aussi vrai pour une amitié? Une de celle que le temps et la distance ne peut altérer.

\- On a une amitié particulière, c'est vrai. Depuis le début, très vite c'est devenu assez fusionnel entre nous. J'étais nouvelle, j'étais seule et elle était littéralement en train de se noyer sous ses responsabilités, sans personne pour l'aider à garder la tête hors de l'eau. On s'est juste rencontrées au bon moment.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas possible, tu le sais ça ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstines autant à fermer les yeux sur tes sentiments pour elle, mais soit tu les acceptes et tu agis en conséquence, soit tu continues de les nier et tu passes à autre chose une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ses mots me font presque mal. Si Octavia ne comprend pas, alors Lexa ne comprend probablement pas non plus. C'est bien là qu'O' a raison, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça car Lexa risquerait d'en souffrir, mais d'un autre côté, si je tire un trait sur elle pour la protéger, c'est moi qui en souffrirai. Aucune des deux solutions ne me semble concevable. Ça serait tellement plus simple si je n'étais pas…moi.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. A chaque fois que j'ai été en couple, je pensais vraiment qu'avec tous les sentiments que j'éprouvais j'arriverais à tomber amoureuse. J'ai essayé, vraiment. Mais à chaque fois, je les voyais tomber amoureux et m'aimer de plus en plus, j'aurais dû pouvoir les aimer en retour. Au lieu de ça j'avais l'impression que tout devenait fade. Non, la vérité c'est que tout a toujours été fade, sans couleur ni relief, et inévitablement je finissais par les faire souffrir. Ils finissaient par partir, évidemment qui les en blâmerait ? Et moi je me retrouvais seule, encore.

\- Clarke, tu te rends compte que….

\- Attends, laisse-moi finir. Tout ce que tu as dit est vrai, je ne peux pas le nier, mais est-ce obligatoirement de l'amour ? Est si ce n'en était pas ? Et si tout devenait fade avec elle aussi ? Et si je finissais seule une nouvelle fois ? Je ne suis pas sûre de le supporter. Et si… Et si je la faisais souffrir elle aussi ? Elle a traversé assez d'épreuves dans sa vie, elle ne mérite pas ça.

\- Très bien. Je ne peux pas te dire que je comprends mais ce que je sais en revanche c'est que tu tiens vraiment à Lexa, alors pourquoi tu ne lui laisserais pas une chance ? Elle est tout autant concernée que toi par cette histoire, elle a son mot à dire tu ne penses pas ? Tu dis que tu ne veux pas la faire souffrir, mais c'est trop tard et tu n'y es pour rien. Au moment même où elle t'a laissée entrer dans sa vie, elle s'est d'elle-même exposée à la souffrance et même si je ne la connais pas très bien, je suis persuadée qu'elle en était parfaitement consciente. Elle a choisi de prendre le risque alors il me semble un peu égoïste de ta part de lui enlever le droit de choisir si oui ou non elle veut prendre le risque de découvrir avec toi quels sont réellement tes sentiments pour elle.

La prise de conscience me frappe en plein visage. J'étais tellement préoccupée par ce que je pouvais faire ou ne pas faire pour ne pas la blesser que j'en ai oublié son propre avis. Je ne peux pas la protéger du monde entier et encore moins d'elle-même et de ses propres sentiments. Je ne sais pas non plus si ce que je ressens pour elle est plus que de l'amitié ou si je serais capable de l'aimer mais pour elle, je pourrais être prête à essayer.

\- Tu sais, quand j'étais plus jeune Bellamy me disait cette phrase souvent : « Le plus important ce n'est pas qui tu es mais qui tu as envie de devenir. ». Tu devrais vraiment aller en parler avec Lexa. Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

\- Sauf qu'elle est partie.

\- Comment ça elle est partie ?

\- Elle n'est pas rentrée à la chambre ce soir-là, ni le lendemain.

\- Tu n'as pas son numéro de téléphone ?

\- Si évidemment et j'ai essayé de l'appeler, j'ai même laissé un message mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse. Je suis même allée jusqu'au bureau de son entreprise mais elle n'y était pas.

\- Je vois. Elle est peut-être partie pour les vacances. Vous parlerez de tout ça à la rentrée, elle finira bien par revenir de toute façon. En attendant, on a des cookies à finir.

Je sais qu'Octavia a raison, mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour autant. Je peux bien faire semblant de ne plus penser à elle et de me concentrer sur le moment présent pour simplement profiter de ces fêtes de fin d'année, mais je sais que je ne peux pas arrêter d'espérer qu'elle me recontactera avant la fin des vacances.

 **OoOoO**

 **L** 'espoir, en voilà une émotion futile. Les vacances se terminent et je suis toujours sans nouvelles de Lexa. Je monte les marches du bâtiment des chambres universitaires presque en courant. Les cours reprennent demain, ce qui veut dire que Lexa doit être rentrée ou qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder, alors cette fois elle ne pourra pas s'enfuir. Il faut qu'on parle. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver les mots ce soir-là mais en quinze jours, j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir et je compte bien ne pas refaire la même erreur.

Quand je pose la main sur la poignée de la porte, ce n'est plus l'anticipation mais l'appréhension qui fait trembler mes doigts. Et si elle ne voulait pas m'écouter ? Et si par ma réaction ou plutôt mon manque de réaction j'avais brisé quelque chose entre nous ? Bon sang Lexa, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Après une dernière grande inspiration, j'ouvre enfin la porte. Dans la chambre, le silence règne, tout comme l'obscurité. A la lumière du couloir, j'essaie de voir si Lexa dort déjà. Son lit semble vide. Du bout des doigts, je trouve l'interrupteur et éclaire la chambre. Le lit de Lexa n'est pas simplement vide, il a été défait. Il ne reste qu'un matelas blanc, parfaitement nu. Sa table de nuit et son bureau, habituellement si bien rangés, sont également vierges de toute trace. J'avale difficilement ma salive.

D'un pas hésitant, je m'avance vers l'armoire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, je déteste cette petite partie de moi qui, pour une raison folle, a encore l'espoir de trouver quelque chose derrière ces portes. Je suis réaliste, je sais ce que je vais trouver, la même chose que sur son lit, sur son bureau ou sur sa table de nuit : rien. Juste un autre meuble, parfaitement vide et immaculé, comme si Lexa n'avait jamais existé.

Quand mes yeux découvrent l'évidence, mes poumons ont un raté. Une bouffée d'air saccadée entre avec difficulté avant de rester bloquée quelques secondes. Je dois me concentrer pour expulser l'air doucement et reprendre une respiration normale. Lexa, qu'as-tu fait ?

J'attrape en hâte mon téléphone portable avant de composer machinalement son numéro. Je tourne en rond dans la chambre comme un lion en cage. Lexa, décroche s'il te plaît ! Le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne est insupportable. S'il te plaît, Lexa… Un premier bip résonne enfin, immédiatement suivi par une voix. Une voix métallique qui n'a rien à voir avec celle que j'espérais tant entendre.

« Le numéro que vous demandez n'est plus attribué. »

Une bouffée de chaleur se propage en moi. Non, c'est impossible. Je tape rapidement un message sur l'écran de mon portable. Mon doigt flotte quelques secondes au-dessus de la touche « envoyer » avant de cliquer dessus. A peine une seconde plus tard, un bip résonne dans la chambre vide au même moment où un nouveau mail apparaît dans ma boîte de réception m'informant de l'échec de l'envoi de mon message. Les murs autour de moi se resserrent et l'air se raréfie. Mes jambes se mettent à trembler, m'obligeant à m'asseoir sur le lit de… D'un doigt tremblant j'essaie de renvoyer le mail, qui me revient aussitôt.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?!

 **OoOoO**

 **A** près l'incompréhension, l'angoisse vient se mêler à la tristesse. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'effraie le plus : qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ou qu'elle ait tout simplement décidé de me rayer de sa vie ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre ça signifierait que je l'ai perdue, et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter.

Pendant tout ce temps je m'étais focalisée sur l'idée d'aider Lexa à surmonter ses démons, et si finalement c'était elle qui m'avait aidée à avancer ? Comme une bouée de sauvetage qui m'aurait empêchée de me noyer ? Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, j'ai juste l'impression de perdre prise et de boire la tasse. Quelle drôle de façon de prendre conscience qu'on a besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie.

On dit que c'est lorsqu'on perd quelque chose qu'on se rend compte de son importance. J'en ai déjà fait les frais quand j'ai perdu mon père, je n'avais certainement pas besoin d'une piqûre de rappel. Parce que oui, depuis que j'ai perdu Lexa je ne peux plus le nier, j'ai besoin d'elle plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé et cette dépendance me fait peur. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que depuis tout ce temps, ce que je considérais comme une amitié fusionnelle ne soit en fait rien d'autre que de l'amour ?

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, laissant mon esprit se perdre dans une marée de questions et d'analyses sur les évènements qui m'ont amenée jusqu'à ce moment précis. Au fur et à mesure que l'obscurité gagne la chambre, un détail attire mon attention : les étoiles phosphorescentes que nous avions fixées au plafond avec Lexa sont toujours là, seule preuve matérielle de son existence, seul souvenir d'un moment partagé ensemble. Cette constatation me serre une nouvelle fois le coeur et je dois fermer les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui menacent maintenant de couler.

 **OoOoO**

 **L** e bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe à ma porte me tire du sommeil. Qui peut bien venir jusqu'ici pour me voir un samedi matin ?

Ça fait maintenant presque une semaine que les cours ont repris et toujours aucune nouvelle de Lexa. Chaque jour qui passe n'a fait qu'augmenter mon angoisse, alors malgré la difficulté, j'ai essayé de me focaliser sur mes études pour ne pas voir le temps passer et surtout ne pas trop penser à elle. C'est pour ça qu'hier soir, je me suis noyée dans la lecture d'un manuel de pharmacologie et que je me suis couchée si tard.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil : bientôt midi. Qui peut bien venir me voir à cette heure-là ? Un nouveau coup à la porte résonne avant que je n'entende des clés se glisser dans la serrure. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour avoir les clés de cette chambre ! Mon cœur a un un raté et je saute presque de mon lit au moment où la porte s'ouvre.

\- Lex…

\- Pardon. J'ai frappé, mais comme il n'y avait pas de réponse j'ai pensé que tu n'étais pas là. Je suis Raven.

Comment j'ai pu être assez stupide pour espérer encore que ça soit elle ?! Et puis d'abord qui c'est cette Raven ? Elle semble comprendre la question sans que j'aie besoin de la formuler.

\- Je suis ta nouvelle colocataire. Tu dois être Clarke ?

Pour toute réponse, je me contente de hocher la tête. Une nouvelle colocataire ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenue ? Je la regarde fermer la porte derrière elle et déposer ses affaires au pied du lit de… Au pied du lit vide.

\- Dur lendemain de soirée on dirait ?

Elle dit ça sur le ton de la rigolade tout en commençant à ranger ses affaires. Je la regarde faire. Là tout de suite, je n'ai absolument pas envie de rire. Dur lendemain de soirée ? Si seulement c'était ça mon seul problème…

J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour enfiler un jogging, un sweat et mes chaussures avant de quitter la chambre dans laquelle ma nouvelle colocataire est encore en train de s'installer.

Je descends les escaliers presque en courant, avant de franchir la porte et de laisser mes pieds me guider à leur guise, là où bon leur semble. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve sur la plage, face à un vent glacial. Quelques courageux sont là, à faire ce qu'ils ont à faire, sans se soucier de la météo qui est loin d'être agréable ces derniers jours. La grisaille et le froid hivernal se sont définitivement installés, en parfait accord avec mon état d'esprit. Quelle ironie !

Je me laisse tomber sur le sable, un peu à l'écart des différents groupes d'étudiants, et je laisse mon regard se perdre sur la ligne grise de l'horizon.

Comme une pierre qu'on jetterait dans un lac, une évidence s'impose à moi. Si cette Raven est ici, c'est que Lexa ne reviendra pas. Jamais. Elle est partie sans prendre la peine de me prévenir, sans même me donner une chance de pouvoir lui poser mes questions, ni même de m'expliquer. C'est terminé.

Tout d'un coup l'angoisse disparaît, remplacée de façon fugace par une bouffée de colère, qui disparaît presque aussitôt elle aussi. J'en ai marre de me battre avec toutes ces émotions, ce n'est rien de plus qu'une perte de temps et d'énergie inutile. Alors je fais ce que je fais de mieux : je les fais taire.

Plus d'angoisse, plus de peur, plus de colère, plus d'yeux verts, plus de brune mi-feu, mi-glace, plus rien. Juste moi et mes études.

En quittant Melbourne je m'étais fait la promesse de ne plus jamais refaire les mêmes erreurs, alors je ne me laisserai plus dévorer par des émotions futiles.

Le seul problème quand tu fais taire tes émotions c'est que tout d'un coup, toute relation avec le monde extérieur devient, comment dire... Fatigante. Tu dois constamment faire l'effort de faire semblant : semblant de sourire ou de rire, semblant d'être outré, semblant même de t'intéresser à ce que les autres te racontent, et toujours réfléchir à quelle attitude tu dois feindre pour que personne ne pose de questions. Parce que répondre aux questions, c'est encore plus ennuyeux et fatigant que faire semblant.

Mais qu'importe, c'est un effort acceptable. C'est ça ou attendre désespérément et lamentablement qu'un miracle se produise. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça, je ne m'abaisserai plus à ça. Je ne suis plus cette petite fille insouciante et rêveuse. La vie n'est pas faite de papillons, de licornes et d'arcs-en-ciel, oh non, et les miracles ça n'existe pas, j'ai bien retenu la leçon.

Alors quand je reçois un message d'O' m'invitant à une soirée dans un nouveau bar en ville, j'y vois l'occasion parfaite pour tirer un trait une bonne fois pour toutes sur cette petite fille qui me tape sérieusement sur le système. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour m'amuser, et je n'ai besoin de personne pour vivre tout court. Lexa m'a oubliée ? Très bien, à mon tour maintenant.

 **OoOoO**

 **L** 'arche, c'est le nom du nouveau bar qui vient d'ouvrir à quelques pas de la plage, en centre ville. En réalité c'est plus une boîte de nuit qu'un bar et je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. La musique trop forte empêche toute discussion et c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin.

Bellamy et Murphy ont entendu parler de l'ouverture de cette boîte par des amis que je ne connais pas, alors officiellement c'est eux qui nous ont invités. Enfin, qui ont invité O', Zoé, Atom et moi, parce que si Lincoln est là ce n'est certainement pas une idée de Bell, ni même de Murphy.

A l'entrée, un vigile demande à voir nos pièces d'identité avant de nous coller un tampon sur le poignet. Comme je l'avais espéré, la musique joue beaucoup trop fort, et c'est à peine si j'entends les garçons dire qu'ils vont chercher la première tournée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bellamy, Murphy et Atom reviennent avec assez de shooters pour tous le monde. Au signal de Bell, on vide tous nos verres d'un coup sec, marquant le début de cette soirée.

L'ambiance est sympa, enfin elle correspond à ce que j'attendais. Atom danse avec Zoé, Murphy et Bellamy ont trouvé de la bonne compagnie et Octavia et Lincoln dansent ensemble comme s'ils étaient seuls dans cette salle bondée de monde. Je les observe un instant. Toute cette tension sensuelle entre eux, tout cet amour, comment peut-on en arriver à s'aimer autant ?

Une main vient se poser sur mon épaule, me faisant presque sursauter. Derrière moi, Finn me regarde avec un grand sourire avant de se pencher près de mon oreille pour que je puisse l'entendre.

\- Alors Princesse, tu ne danses pas ?

Je lui réponds d'un simple signe de tête avant de me rapprocher à mon tour de son oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Octavia a dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir.

\- Changement de programme. Clarke, je te présente Raven.

La présence de la brune aux côtés de Finn me saute alors aux yeux. Je ne l'avais même pas vue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

\- On se connait déjà, Finn. Clarke et moi sommes colocataires.

\- C'est vrai ?

Je détourne mon regard de Raven et reviens sur le visage de Finn. Je hoche la tête pour confirmer les dires de la nouvelle venue sans trop m'étaler sur la question.

\- C'est génial ! Raven est une amie d'enfance ! Je suis sûr que vous allez super bien vous entendre.

Je n'ai pas envie de le contredire et de toute façon, qui sait, il a peut-être raison, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas envie de « super bien m'entendre » avec qui que ce soit, j'ai juste envie d'un autre verre. Je m'excuse poliment avant de prendre congé et de me diriger vers le bar.

Alors que j'attends la serveuse, j'observe la piste de danse sur laquelle Finn est en train de présenter son ami à Octavia et Lincoln, puis Atom et Zoé.

\- Vous prendrez quoi ?

\- Un shooter de tequila s'il vous plaît.

\- Vous n'en êtes pas à votre premier ce soir, qu'essayez-vous de fuir ?

Je détourne les yeux de la piste de danse pour me retourner vers la serveuse qui remplit un verre de ma boisson.

\- Je suis désolée, ça ne me regarde probablement pas mais je suis barmaid, c'est un peu mon travail de prendre soin de mes clients.

Son visage m'est étrangement familier, mais impossible de me souvenir où j'aurais bien pu la rencontrer.

\- On se connaît, non ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous vous souviendriez de moi. J'étais serveuse au gala de charité de l'entreprise W…

\- Evidemment.

Ça y est, je me souviens ! Je la coupe avant qu'elle ne prononce ce nom que je ne veux plus entendre.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Pardon, je me disais juste que j'étais idiote de ne pas vous avoir reconnue plus tôt.

\- Disons que ma tenue de service n'est pas vraiment la même.

Je prends quelques minutes pour la regarder un peu mieux. Le tailleur gris a été remplacé par une petite robe noire moulante au décolleté provocant, et le chignon a laissé place à une longue crinière blonde à l'effet coiffé/décoiffé savamment travaillé. Son sourire bienveillant n'a pas changé par contre, tout comme ses jolis yeux noisette.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Eh bien comme vous pouvez sûrement le constater, je travaille.

\- Sans rire ? Je ne m'en serais jamais doutée !

Bravo Clarke, tu poses vraiment des questions très pertinentes ce soir...

Un homme alcoolisé tape d'une main impatiente sur le comptoir, attirant mon attention et celle de la serveuse en face de moi.

\- Je crois que le travail vous appelle.

\- J'ai l'impression, oui.

Elle regarde l'homme d'un air exaspéré avant de poser un verre devant moi.

\- Tenez, c'est la maison qui offre.

Elle s'apprête à se retourner mais change d'avis au dernier moment, plantant ses yeux brillants dans les miens.

\- Au fait, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre prénom ?

\- Clarke.

\- Enchantée, Clarke. Tu as l'air plutôt bien entourée mais si jamais tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive pour parler...

Elle attrape un stylo et un carnet sur lequel elle gribouille quelque chose avant de déchirer la feuille et de me tendre le morceau de papier plié en deux.

\- Passe une bonne soirée.

Je la regarde s'éloigner pour aller s'occuper du client impatient avant de reporter mon attention sur le bout de papier que j'ai entre les doigts. A l'intérieur, un nom et un numéro de téléphone. Est-ce que cette Niylah vient de me draguer ?

\- Alors comme ça, tu as une nouvelle colocataire ?

La voix d'Octavia à côté de moi me sort de mes pensées. Je jette un coup d'œil à la fille qui danse maintenant avec Finn, Atom et Zoé.

\- On dirait bien, oui.

\- Est- ce que tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?

Je la regarde sans répondre. Je sais de qui elle parle mais je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler, justement. Ça fait plus de trois semaines maintenant. Lexa est partie, Raven est arrivée, il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

\- Clarke, je suis vraiment désolée. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

\- Je vais bien. Merci.

J'attrape le verre devant moi et l'avale d'une seul traite avant de le reposer sur le comptoir et de rejoindre la piste de danse. Mon cerveau réfléchit encore beaucoup trop, il est temps d'aller s'amuser un peu !

J'ai arrêté de compter les verres après que Murphy m'en a offert deux autres. J'ai également arrêté de regarder les gens autour de moi, si bien que je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi peut bien ressembler le mec qui se frotte dans mon dos avec ses deux grosses paluches sur mes hanches et honnêtement je m'en moque bien.

\- Eh mec, lâche-la un peu, je crois qu'elle a besoin de prendre l'air.

Cette voix me rappelle quelque chose mais l'alcool m'embrouille trop le cerveau pour que j'arrive à la reconnaître. J'entends l'homme dans mon dos grogner un semblant de protestation avant qu'une main ne me saisisse le bras et ne m'arrache des griffes du gros lourdaud qui se frottait à moi. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je tombe nez à nez avec un visage familier.

\- Finn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Les mots sortent avec difficulté de ma bouche, et je peux lire toute la désapprobation dans le regard du garçon en face de moi.

\- Je devrais te poser la même question. Ça ne te ressemble pas, Clarke.

D'un geste vif, ou du moins le plus vif que l'alcool me le permet, j'arrache mon bras de sa main.

\- Lâche-moi, ok ? Tu ne sais pas ce qui me ressemble. Tu ne me connais pas. Retourne donc danser avec ton amie d'enfance.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu as trop bu. Viens, je te ramène chez toi.

\- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je rentre avec qui je veux et ce n'est pas avec toi ! Alors merci, mais je suis une grande fille, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

\- Clarke…

\- Pourquoi tu viens gâcher la soirée comme ça ? Tu ne vois pas qu'elle s'amuse ? c'est quoi ton problème ?

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Pourquoi Murphy vient se mêler de mes histoires ? J'observe les deux garçons se jauger du regard.

\- T'es bien trop égoïste pour comprendre de ce genre de choses. Occupe-toi de tes affaires et laisse-moi m'occuper de mon amie.

\- Ton amie ? C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'elle te porte dans son cœur en ce moment même.

\- Finn, tout va bien ?

Ah super! Voilà ma sauveuse! Raven, ma nouvelle colocataire… Pfff. « Vous allez super bien vous entendre »… J'étouffe un gloussement, enfin j'essaie. Vu le regard de tout le monde sur moi, je ne suis pas sûre que j'ai réussi.

\- Oui, c'est…

\- Ecoutez, rentrer si vous voulez. On s'occupe de Clarke.

Ça suffit, d'abord Finn, Murphy, Raven et maintenant Bellamy ! Heureusement qu'O' et Lincoln sont déjà partis et qu'Atom et Zoé aussi sinon je les aurais eus sur le dos également. Qu'ils me lâchent tous, je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on s'occupe de moi. Alors je tourne les talons et retourne m'amuser sur la piste de danse.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bonjour à tous.**_

 _ **Encore une fois, merci à tous pour les ajouts en favorits, les follows et les reviews!**_

 _ **Je ne peux pas promettre la date de publication du chapitre suivant mais je ferais mon possible pour que vous puissiez le découvrir lundi prochain ou à défaut, le plus tôt possible - promis! ( Le chapitre suivant est écrit,**_ _ **je dois juste finir la correction.**_ _ **Donc dans le pire des cas vous l'aurez sans correction si je n'ai pas le temps, mais vous l'aurez et rapidement!)**_

 _ **En attendant je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 22, riche en rebondissement.**_

 ** _Bonne lecture et à très bientôt!_**

* * *

 **XXII-**

 **J** e vois bien qu'ils ne comprennent pas et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Pourtant je fais de mon mieux. Je fais semblant, mais je fais de mon mieux. Je suis présente à chaque repas, à chaque soirée ou presque, je fais des efforts pour participer aux conversations comme si je m'y intéressais même si c'est rarement le cas et je fais en sorte de sourire et de rire quand il le faut, enfin j'essaie.

Ça avait l'air de fonctionner, enfin au moins au début. Finn était trop occupé à rattraper les années perdues avec son amie d'enfance et Octavia trop occupée à roucouler avec Lincoln. J'ai bien surpris quelques regards soucieux de Harper au début de temps en temps, mais j'ai toujours fait en sorte de la rassurer avec un sourire.

Finn, Octavia, Harper, Monty, Jasper, Zoé, Atom, Bryan, Nathan je les apprécie, vraiment et je ne veux pas leur faire du mal. Même Raven, que j'ai appris à apprécier ces deux derniers mois, ne mérite pas d'être blessée par mon comportement. Ça n'a rien de personnel, c'est juste que c'est plus simple comme ça.

Pourtant ces derniers jours quelque chose a changé. Leurs regards sur moi ont changé, tout comme leurs comportements, mais personne ne semble vouloir réellement m'en parler. J'ai bien vu leurs tentatives pour essayer de me faire sortir de ma bulle, pour essayer de me faire parler, de comprendre ce qui ne va pas et de me changer les idées, mais à chaque fois j'ai trouvé un moyen de fuir leurs questions et leurs tentatives de rapprochement. L'autre jour, Zoé m'a même fait subtilement remarquer que je semblait absente et distraite, comme si je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être avec eux. Elle n'a pas complètement tort sur le fond, mais le problème ne vient pas d'eux, uniquement de moi.

De son côté, Octavia, qui jusque là faisait en sorte d'éviter tout sujet qui aurait pu me faire penser à Lexa et cherchait toujours à me faire rire, a commencé à devenir plus froide et distante, comme si elle avait finalement renoncé, épuisée par ses tentatives vaines de me faire réagir. Harper et Monty ont pris cette fâcheuse habitude de me regarder presque avec pitié, alors que Finn, qui après notre dispute lors de la soirée s'était mis à me poser de nombreuses questions pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, a finalement changé pour devenir encore plus lourd et collant qu'avant. On a pourtant mis les choses au clair il y a un moment déjà, et je sais qu'il ne cherche pas à me draguer – il est trop occupé avec Raven pour ça – mais j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à retrouver son amie d'avant, celle qui a disparu le jour où Lexa est partie. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, mais comment lui expliquer sans le blesser ?

J'ai beau faire semblant, je sais que je ne trompe personne. Je me suis renfermée pour tenter de me protéger et de les protéger, et je sais que même s'ils ne me le disent pas clairement, ils se sentent mis à l'écart. J'imagine qu'ils doivent se sentir rejetés ou même ignorés, démunis face à mon silence, et que ce sentiment d'impuissance commence à peser sur nos relations, mais comme je le disais, c'est juste plus simple comme ça.

Comme tous les vendredis soirs depuis deux mois, je monte les quatre marches du perron de chez Jasper et Monty et frappe à la porte. Je n'attends plus qu'on vienne m'ouvrir. Par habitude, j'entre et retire mon manteau, que je pose sur la chaise dans l'entrée avant de rejoindre tout le monde dans le salon.

Enfin, par « tout le monde » je devrais plutôt dire Atom et Jasper. Ils sont tellement occupés à se bagarrer pour choisir le jeu auquel on va jouer ce soir qu'ils ne m'ont même pas entendue arriver.

\- Salut.

\- Oh, salut Clarke.

\- Salut.

\- Vous êtes tout seuls ? Où sont les autres ?

\- Les filles sont avec Monty dans la cuisine et les autres ne devraient plus tarder à arriver.

Au moment même où Atom finit sa phrase, Zoé entre dans la pièce avec un saladier de pop-corn qui sent divinement bon.

\- Salut Clarke.

\- Salut.

Elle n'a même pas le temps de poser le saladier sur la petite table basse que les deux garçons ont déjà plongé les mains dedans pour attraper une poignée de friandises sucrées.

\- Hé ! Bas les pattes vous deux !

Les voix de Harper et Monty se font entendre au moment même où la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Raven puis Finn. Depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés, ces deux-là ne se lâchent plus. Ils ont beau dire qu'ils sont amis, il est assez évident pour tout le monde qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre eux, même s'ils ne veulent pas encore l'admettre. En temps normal, ça m'aurait certainement un peu dérangée. Après tout, Raven est la fille qui a pris la place de Lexa dans la chambre et qui éloigne Finn de moi, mais étant donné les circonstances je lui suis plutôt reconnaissante. Grâce à elle il n'est pas tout le temps sur mon dos, ce qui me facilite drôlement les choses.

Il ne manque plus qu'Octavia et Lincoln. En les attendant, chacun donne son avis sur ce à quoi nous allons jouer, et c'est Monty et Raven qui finissent par avoir le dernier mot, épaulés bien entendu par Harper et Finn. Ce soir le match se jouera à Mario Bros.

 **OoOoO**

 **T** out le monde a pris place, s'installant plus ou moins confortablement sur le canapé, les deux fauteuils ou à même le sol. Les équipes sont formées, le jeu prêt à être lancé et les deux saladiers de pop-corn déjà à moitié vides quand O' et Lincoln font enfin leur apparition. Atom leur laisse la place sur l'un des fauteuils et va s'assoir sur le sol devant Zoé pendant qu'Octavia s'installe, Lincoln perché sur l'accoudoir à ses côtés, et la partie commence.

Après cinq parties, c'est sans conteste l'équipe de Raven qui gagne, composée de Monty, Harper, Finn et moi-même : la stratégie a vaincu l'équipe des têtes brûlées. Pendant que les perdants tentent de prouver que les gagnants ont triché au cours d' un débat animé, je remarque qu'Octavia reste un peu à l'écart, plus qu'à son habitude.

Dans ma poche mon téléphone vibre, m'informant de l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. C'est encore Bellamy. Depuis la soirée à l'Arche, on a gardé contact et il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de le retrouver lui et Murphy en soirée. Ce n'est pas que j'apprécie plus leur compagnie que celle de mes amis, mais passer du temps avec eux ne me demande pas d'efforts pour faire semblant et c'est plutôt agréable. En général on se retrouve à l'entrée de la boîte, et on finit par se séparer à l'intérieur, profitant chacun de la soirée comme bon nous semble.

J'ai remarqué depuis quelques temps qu'en réalité, Bellamy gardait toujours un œil sur moi, même quand on danse à l'opposé de la piste. Je l'ai remarqué parce qu'il est déjà intervenu à deux reprises quand des mecs trop alcoolisés devenaient vraiment gênants. Il se contente de les remettre à leur place avant de s'assurer que je vais bien et de retourner à ses occupations, ce qui est plutôt appréciable.

Pendant ces soirées, j'ai également appris à connaître un peu mieux Murphy, qui finalement n'est pas si terrible que ça. Il y a juste une ou deux choses à connaître à son sujet, comme le fait qu'il fait toujours passer sa propre personne avant qui que ce soit d'autre – sauf peut-être cette fille qu'il a rencontrée il y a quelques semaines, Emori – mais c'est quelqu'un de confiance malgré tout. Il ne pose pas de questions, ne se prend pas la tête, et contre tout attente, est plutôt de bonne compagnie.

J'ai également eu l'occasion de connaître un peu mieux Echo, qui est loin d'être aussi superficielle qu'elle n'y paraît. En réalité, c'est une jeune femme forte qui a juste besoin d'une reconnaissance qu'elle n'a probablement pas eue quand elle était enfant. Mais celle que j'ai le plus appris à connaître durant ces soirées, c'est Niylah.

Elle non plus ne pose pas de questions. Elle se contente d'être présente, et sa compagnie m'est toujours agréable. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me comprend, même si finalement on parle très peu de moi. On a nos petites habitudes maintenant, et à chaque fois que je retourne à l'Arche, elle est là. Je sens son regard sur moi alors même qu'elle travaille derrière le bar, et quand elle finit son service elle me rejoint, toujours à la même table, avec nos deux shooters, et on finit la soirée ensemble, rarement à parler, souvent à danser. Plus d'une fois elle m'a proposé de rentrer avec elle après la fermeture de la boîte, mais j'ai toujours refusé. Aussi agréable que soit sa compagnie, je n'ai ni besoin ni envie de compliquer la situation avec ce genre de relation. Je pense qu'elle a compris la première fois où j'ai refusé son offre, mais elle continue de le proposer régulièrement sans vraiment s'attendre à ce que j'accepte.

Le message de Bellamy m'informe simplement qu'ils seront comme tous les vendredi soir à l'Arche et que je peux les rejoindre là-bas à 23h30 si j'en ai envie. Je tape une rapide réponse pour confirmer ma venue.

\- Dis donc Princesse, t'es avec nous ou t'as mieux à faire ?

\- C'est vrai ça, Clarke. Tu sais, tu pourrais dire à ton mec de venir plutôt que de t'éclipser après nos soirées pour aller le retrouver. Je te suis reconnaissante de pas le ramener dans notre chambre mais …

Toute discussion a cessé. Les regards sont braqués sur moi et je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je suis censée réagir. Je reste muette en regardant Raven.

\- De quoi elle parle, Clarke ?

Finn semble complètement perdu. Ça me fait presque de la peine de le voir comme ça. L'espace d'un instant j'imagine comment cette révélation pourrait être perçue par mes amis s'ils savaient toute la vérité : d'un côté je me renferme sur moi-même et je les repousse pour les garder à distance de mes problèmes, et d'un autre côté je me fais de nouveaux amis avec qui je passe du temps à m'amuser - même s'il ne s'agit pas exactement de ça, il ne peuvent pas le savoir. Le tableau n'est pas glorieux, et je peux facilement comprendre qu'ils m'en veuillent pour ça, surtout O' dont j'étais vraiment proche avant tout ça et que je semble avoir remplacée par son propre frère… Enfin ça elle ne le sait pas, à moins que….D'un autre côté, je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux et de sortir quand et avec qui je veux, non ? Pas besoin d'en faire tout un drame.

Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire. N'importe quoi qui pourrait mettre fin rapidement à cette discussion sans pour autant plomber l'ambiance. De l'humour. C'est ça, il faut que je prenne ça à la rigolade. Je plaque un sourire le plus convaincant possible sur mon visage avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche :

\- Quoi, on n'a plus le droit de s'amuser ?

Mais personne ne réagit. Personne ne sourit. Personne ne répond. Essaie encore Clarke.

\- Je vous assure. Je ne vois personne en particulier. Ces derniers temps j'avais juste envie de danser.

\- Ça suffit !

Cette fois tous les regards se tournent vers Octavia qui vient de se lever d'un bond de son fauteuil. Elle me fusille du regard avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce en direction du petit jardin dans l'arrière-cour.

Tout le monde reste interdit, ne sachant pas comment réagir suite à cette soudaine colère. Je sais que quelque part ce qui vient de se passer me concerne. Je ne sais pas encore exactement de quoi il s'agit, mais je dois essayer de comprendre pour régler le problème avant que ça n'en crée encore de plus gros au sein du groupe. J'apprécie énormément ces personnes, je ne veux pas être une source d'ennuis pour eux. Sans dire un mot, je me lève et pars à la suite d'Octavia.

Je la retrouve debout, au fond de la cour, les yeux fermés, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Aux petits nuages de fumée qui sortent de sa bouche, je devine qu'elle se concentre pour contrôler sa respiration. Je m'approche d'elle doucement tout en cherchant mes mots.

\- Octavia ?

Elle se retourne si brusquement vers moi qu'elle me fait presque sursauter.

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez !

Son regard est tellement noir que je n'ose pas m'approcher plus et son ton est tellement dur qu'il m'ôte toute envie de me défendre. Alors je reste plantée là, à attendre qu'elle déverse toute sa colère sur moi, en espérant que quelque part je comprendrai d'où lui vient toute cette rancune car ce n'est certainement pas qu'une histoire de SMS ou de relation secrète.

\- Tu ne trompes personne Clarke, tu le sais ça ?! Peut-être que personne n'ose te le dire de peur de te blesser, mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous ! J'en ai marre de te regarder jouer la comédie.

C'est donc ça le vrai problème. Elle doit penser que je me suis moquée d'elle et de ses amis. Je penserais sûrement ça aussi à sa place. Comment je pourrais lui en vouloir ? Je ne voulais blesser personne. Je voulais juste les protéger. Me protéger.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Arrête d'être désolée et réveille-toi! Tu crois peut-être qu'en fermant les yeux assez longtemps tout ça finira par disparaître, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Lexa est partie ! Il va falloir que tu l'acceptes un jour ou l'autre.

Qu'est ce que…. Je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend cette discussion. Je refuse de parler d'elle !

\- Octavia, stop.

\- C'est pas facile de perdre la personne qu'on aime, ça je peux le comprendre, ce que je ne comprends pas par contre c'est pourquoi tu t'acharnes à tous nous repousser comme ça !

\- O'…

\- On ne remplacera jamais Lexa, j'en suis consciente, mais si tu nous laissais une chance on pourrait t'aider à surmonter tout ça. Est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins à quel point c'est irrespectueux et blessant pour nous ? Bon sang, ouvre les yeux, Clarke ! On est là nous aussi ! Tu n'es pas toute seule ! Tu as peut-être perdu la femme que tu aimes mais tu n'as pas…

\- Arrête ! Ca suffit !

\- Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça, Clarke ? !

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas aimer. Je ne peux pas être amoureuse d'elle !

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que c'est trop dur ! Je finis toujours par blesser les gens qui m'aiment. D'abord Wells, puis ma mère… J'ai même tué mon père !

\- Clarke, je…

\- Arrête, c'est inutile.

Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder Octavia pour comprendre ce qu'elle pense à cet instant précis, alors je fais la seule chose que je peux encore faire. Je pars.

 **OoOoO**

 **I** l est encore relativement tôt quand j'arrive devant l'Arche et le bar n'est pas encore ouvert. Je tourne en rond quelques minutes devant l'entrée quand une voix familière m'interpelle de l'autre côté de la route.

\- Clarke ?

Niylah semble plus inquiète que surprise de me voir là. Elle traverse la route pour venir me rejoindre et plante ses yeux noisette dans les miens.

\- Tout va bien ?

Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question. Si je suis honnête je vais devoir m'expliquer, et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler, mais si je fais semblant… Eh bien, c'est à cause de ça que j'en suis là ce soir, alors je n'ai pas non plus envie de lui mentir.

\- Viens, rentre. Tu ne vas pas rester là jusqu'à l'ouverture, tu vas mourir de froid.

Je la suis à l'intérieur en passant par la porte de service sur le côté. On traverse un long couloir jusqu'à un vestiaire qui ressemble plus à une sorte de petit salon qu'à un vestiaire de salle de sport.

\- Tiens, assieds-toi là, je reviens.

En un rien de temps elle disparaît, avant de revenir presque aussi rapidement avec deux verres à la main.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, alors dans le doute tu as le choix : un verre d'eau ou un truc un peu plus fort ?

Sans plus réfléchir j'attrape le plus petit verre que je vide d'un seul trait. Je sens la brûlure caractéristique de l'alcool qui coule dans ma gorge et vient me réchauffer l'estomac. Ça fait mal, mais ce n'est que ce que je mérite, finalement.

Dans ma poche, mon téléphone vibre. C'est déjà le deuxième appel de Finn, je n'ai pas dû le sentir la première fois, mais de toute façon je n'ai pas du tout envie de lui parler. Je raccroche avant que la sonnerie ne se coupe d'elle-même, et range mon téléphone.

Niylah ne m'a pas lâchée des yeux depuis qu'elle est arrivée et je vois bien qu'elle s'inquiète réellement pour moi, mais je n'ai pas la force ni de lui expliquer ni de la rassurer.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Viens, on rentre.

Elle m'attrape par la main pour m'inciter à me lever mais je reste assise. « On rentre » ? On rentre où ? Comment ça, « on rentre » ?

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix cette fois, Clarke. Viens avec moi, je te promets que je ne te mangerai pas mais je ne peux pas te laisser ici dans cet état-là.

\- Et ton travail ?

C'est la première fois que je parle depuis que j'ai quitté Octavia et la maison de Monty et Jasper. Je me rends compte que ma gorge me fait légèrement mal, certainement à cause de ma récente dispute et de cette boule qui s'est formé depuis et qui me brûle la gorge.

\- Ils se passeront de moi ce soir.

Cette fois je ne résiste pas et je me laisse guider.

L'appartement de Niylah n'a rien de luxueux mais il lui ressemble : simple et personnel. Outre le mobilier dépareillé, plein de bibelots sont entreposées à droite à gauche et quelques photos sont encadrées et disposées un peu au hasard dans la petite pièce qui sert à la fois de cuisine et de salon. Absolument rien ne me semble familier ici. Je devrais probablement me sentir mal à l'aise plantée là, seule, debout au milieu de cet appartement que je ne connais pas, mais mon esprit est ailleurs. Les paroles d'Octavia tournent en boucle dans ma tête, faisant remonter avec elles des souvenirs bien trop douloureux.

Je ne peux pas aimer, j'en suis incapable. Si j'avais pu, je serais tombée amoureuse de Wells il y a bien longtemps. En quoi ma relation avec Lexa serait-elle différente ? Wells aussi était mon meilleur ami. On s'est toujours connus, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne et on a toujours eu cette relation très particulière. Et puis on a grandi et les sentiments ont évolué, enfin ceux de Wells, pas les miens. Quand il m'a avoué que ses sentiments dépassaient l'amitié, je n'ai pas su comment réagir. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi ce n'était pas mon cas ? Je me suis dit qu'il me fallait peut-être plus de temps. Que mes sentiment finiraient par évoluer eux aussi et que je l'aimerais comme lui m'aimait, parce que c'était une évidence. Qui ne tomberait pas amoureuse de Wells ? Il avait tout pour lui, il était gentil, attentionné, drôle, protecteur, intelligent, et surtout il était incontestablement fou amoureux de moi. Je pouvais voir et même ressentir tout cet amour quand il posait les yeux sur moi, quand il me touchait, me parlait. Si je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de Wells, ce n'est pas à cause de lui, c'est uniquement à cause de moi car l'amour n'est pas fait pour moi.

Après notre rupture, après la mort de mon père, après que ma mère m'a tourné le dos, je me suis rendue compte à quel point cette affirmation était vraie. De tous les hommes que j'ai rencontrés, malgré l'attirance que je pouvais avoir peur eux, jamais aucun n'a su me faire ressentir quoi que ce soit. Alors l'amour ? Je pourrais presque croire que l'amour est un mythe, si seulement je n'avais vu les dégâts qu'il peut faire.

Oh non, je ne regrette pas de ne pas pouvoir connaître l'amour. Où qu'il soit, quoi qu'il fasse, l'amour finit toujours par tout détruire. Il détruit les cœurs, il détruit les âmes, il détruit des vies entières. Wells m'a aimé et je lui ai brisé le cœur. Je n'oublierai jamais son regard ce soir-là, quand je lui ai finalement dit que je ne pourrais pas l'aimer comme lui m'aimait. Ce n'était pas de la colère, ni de la haine, juste un grand vide, mélange de tristesse et de résignation, comme si tout d'un coup la vie elle-même n'avait plus ni couleur, ni saveur. Juste un grand vide.

Ce soir-là, l'amour a fait plus de dégâts dans ma vie que n'importe quoi d'autre n'en a jamais fait. Si j'avais su combien l'amour pouvait être impitoyable… Il a brisé mon ami, et par-dessus tout, brisé ma famille. Si seulement j'avais su qu'en demandant ce soir-là à mon père de venir me chercher chez Wells, je mettrais fin à ses jours. Si seulement j'avais su que son amour pour moi lui coûterait la vie. Si Seulement j'avais su…

Les images longtemps refoulées refont surface dans mon esprit comme une vague qui submerge tout sur son passage. J'étais tellement mal d'avoir fait souffrir Wells. Je m'en voulais tellement. Je revois mon père au volant, inquiet de mon silence, mais il ne disait rien. J'aurais dû voir qu'il n'allait pas bien, qu'il était trop fatigué, mais comme à chaque fois, il a répondu présent quand j'ai eu besoin de lui, parce que l'amour vous fait faire des choses insensées. Prendre le volant alors qu'on est physiquement et mentalement épuisé de se battre contre l'un des cancers les plus agressifs en phase terminale, voilà une chose insensée que seule l'amour peut vous faire faire.

Ce soir-là, je suis rentrée à la maison et je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre sans dire un mot. Quand il a frappé à la porte pour savoir si j'allais bien, encore une fois je n'ai rien dit. Je n'avais pas le courage d'avouer à mon père que sa fille unique, qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, n'était elle, pas capable d'aimer. Alors je n'ai rien dit et j'ai pleuré en silence la perte de quelque chose qui n'avait même jamais existé. Si seulement j'avais su… Si je l'avais laissé entrer, peut-être que j'aurais pu voir les signes, voir qu'il était en train de perdre une bataille pour laquelle il avait déjà bien trop donné. Au lieu de ça, j'ai juste entendu le poids d'un corps lourd qui dévale les escaliers, puis le silence. J'ai appelé depuis ma chambre, en vain, alors finalement j'ai séché mes larmes et je suis sortie. Si seulement j'avais su… J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Ma mère n'a jamais décroché son téléphone. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Les gestes de premier secours appris à l'école et dans les livres, mais rien. Les secours sont arrivés bien trop tard. Je suis arrivée bien trop tard. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, papa… L'amour, la mort, comme c'est ironique. Si seulement j'avais su…

\- Tiens, bois ça. Tu trembles, tu as l'air gelé. Tu veux…

La tasse encore fumante qu'elle me tend finit par terre quand mon corps entre en contact avec le sien. Ma main se referme sur sa nuque, guidant ses lèvres à la rencontre des miennes. J'ai besoin de silence et de faire taire ces souvenirs.

Elle doit comprendre ce besoin puisqu'elle prend rapidement le relais, saturant tous mes sens par les caresses de ses doigts sur mon corps et de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me laisse faire, submergée par les sensations, dans un silence salvateur.

Qu'est que l'amour finalement ? Pourquoi depuis notre plus tendre enfance nous parle-t-on du grand amour comme s'il s'agissait d'une raison de vivre universelle ? Pourquoi personne ne nous met en garde contre les dangers de l'amour ? Et comment sait-on le reconnaître avant qu'il ne ruine toute notre vie ? Est-ce qu'aimer c'est risquer sa vie pour la personne qu'on aime ? Est-ce qu'aimer c'est donner un sens à sa vie à travers celle d'un autre ? Ou d'une autre ?!

Je recule brusquement, remettant de l'espace entre Niylah et moi.

\- Je suis désolée ! Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Je dois sortir d'ici. Tout de suite.

Je sors de l'appartement et dévale les escaliers en courant. Qu'est ce que je viens de faire? Pourquoi j'ai l'horrible sensation d'avoir fait une erreur en embrassant Niylah? Ce baiser ne ressemblait en rien à ce que j'espérais. Mais qu'est ce que j'espérais au juste? Le souvenir des lèvres de Lexa sur les miennes vient se superposer aux sensations récentes du baiser échangé avec Niylah. La comparaison est tellement fade et absurde. Je l'aime. La brutale prise de conscience me tord les boyaux. Octavia a raison. J'aime Lexa. Je suis amoureuse d'elle !

Arrivée en bas de l'immeuble, je sors mon téléphone et compose le premier numéro qui me vient à l'esprit.

\- Finn ?

\- Clarke ? Tout va bien ?

\- Je suis désolée. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais venir me chercher s'il te plaît ? Je sais qu'il est tard et…

\- Bien sûr ! Envoie-moi l'adresse par SMS, j'arrive.

Je n'ai pas le temps de le remercier qu'il a déjà raccroché. Je fais ce qu'il m'a demandé et reçois rapidement une réponse : « Tu ne bouges pas, j'arrive ! »

Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de le remercier pour ça. J'ai vraiment été une amie horrible ces derniers temps, il va falloir que je me rattrape et que je me fasse pardonner. Il ne méritait pas ça, ni lui ni les autres.

Je l'aime. Comment je vais faire ?

Dix minutes plus tard, Finn se gare devant l'entrée de l'immeuble. Je monte dans la voiture et attache ma ceinture. Je dois avoir une mine affreuse vu comme il me regarde. Il a l'air tellement inquiet. Je sais qu'il voudrait que je lui parle, mais j'ai besoin de plus de temps. Plus de temps pour comprendre et savoir ce que je veux vraiment.

\- Merci Finn.

C'est tout ce que je suis capable de dire pour le moment. Mais demain, demain je lui expliquerai.

Mon esprit fonctionne à cent à l'heure et ne me laisse aucun répit. Cette soudaine prise de conscience remet tout en question à commencer par mon point de vue de la situation : j'aime Lexa comme une amie et bien plus encore. Je suis amoureuse d'elle. Elle m'a embrassée et elle est partie. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle m'aime comme je l'aime ? Où est-elle ? Elle ne m'a laissé aucune chance. Elle a simplement disparu… Je m'en veux d'avoir été aveuglée aussi longtemps par une certitude qui me semble maintenant tellement absurde et j'en veux aussi à Lexa de ne m'avoir laissé aucune chance de m'en rendre compte avant de disparaître. Que me reste-t-il? Que dois-je faire? Tirer un trait sur notre relation, quelle qu'elle soit, et simplement oublier Lexa, réapprendre à vivre, réapprendre à me connaître et qui sait peut-être recommencer à rêver d'une vie dans laquelle l'amour aurait sa place? Ou dois-je me battre, pour elle, pour nous et pour cette histoire qui semble s'être terminée avant même d'avoir réellement commencé?

Une vive lumière attire mon regard. Elle vient de l'autre côté de la vitre de Finn. Elle est bien trop forte. Elle avance bien trop vite...

 **OoOoO**

 **I** l fait noir. J'ai l'impression d'être prise dans un étau. La pression est insoutenable et brûle tout mon corps. J'ai envie de hurler. De prendre une grande inspiration et de hurler de toutes mes forces.

Petit à petit la chaleur diminue, remplacée progressivement par une sensation de froid qui engourdit tous mes muscles. Je n'ai plus mal, juste froid. Une lumière perce par-delà les ténèbres. Un lumière blanche aveuglante, qui avance inexorablement, engloutissant tout sur son passage, moi y compris.

On m'avait dit : Tu verras, la mort est paisible. Je trouve au contraire que la mort est violente, brutale même.

 **OoOoO**

 **M** es paupières sont lourdes, mais mon instinct me pousse à ouvrir les yeux rapidement. Autour de moi tout est sombre. Je distingue des chuchotements et des bruits métalliques, sans parvenir à déterminer où je suis. Une douleur lancinante attire mon attention sur mon poignet droit, autour duquel un gros bracelet métallique est fixé.

\- Bon retour parmi nous.

Je lève les yeux vers la personne à ma droite qui vient de me parler. Je connais cette voix.

\- Ecoute…

\- Wells, bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !

\- Quand j'ai appris qu'on vous envoyait sur Terre, je me suis fait arrêter. Je suis là pour toi.

Des cris retentissent quand une grosse secousse se fait sentir, accompagnée d'un sourd craquement métallique. La lumière vacille quelques instants avant de se stabiliser.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Ça, c'était l'atmosphère.

Au-dessus de nous, un écran s'allume et le Chancelier apparaît : « Prisonniers de l'Arche, écoutez-moi. Nous vous donnons une seconde chance. Ne voyez pas ça seulement comme une chance pour vous, mais pour nous tous. Une chance pour l'humanité. Nous ignorons ce qui vous attend là bas. Si c'était moins risqué, nous enverrions d'autres personnes. Honnêtement, nous vous avons choisis parce que vos crimes vous ont rendu sacrifiable. Si vous survivez, vos crimes seront pardonnés et vos casiers seront effacés. Nous avons choisi votre destination avec attention. Avant la dernière guerre, le mont Weather était une base militaire construite dans la montagne. Elle contient assez de vivres pour subvenir aux besoins de trois cents personnes pendant deux ans...personne n'a survécu là bas. Parce que nous n'avons pu vous donner ni nourriture, ni eau... le mont Weather vous sauvera. Il vous faut le localiser immédiatement. Votre seul devoir, votre seule responsabilité : rester en vie »

 _ **A suivre...**_


	23. Chapter 23

**! WARNING !**

 **Avant de vous lancer dans la lecture de ce chapitre, je voudrais prévenir tout les lecteurs un peu "sensibles" que certains passage - plutôt un passage - peuvent être dure à lire. Pour ceux qui le veulent, je mets le passage en question en Italique.** **Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lire** **pour comprendre la suite de l'histoire. je me suis arrangé pour que vous puissiez deviner ce que vous avez loupé, sans le lire.**

 **! WARNING !**

 _ **Maintenant que le chose sont claire : Bonjour à tous! :D**_

 _ **Je suis ravie de vous retrouver aujourd'hui avec ce chapitre 23 tant attendu!**_

 _ **Oui je sais, je suis un peu en avance mais j'avais trop envie de vous poster la suite de cette fanfic. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas?**_

 _ **Merci à tous pour les très nombreux reviews à la suite du chapitre précédent: j'ai énormément apprécié de pouvoir connaitre vos impressions sur le dernier chapitre et j'ai vu que beaucoup d'entre vous avez été surpris par le Cliffhanger de fin.**_

 _ **J'espère que les réponses que vous trouverez dans ce chapitre vous plairons!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous!**_

* * *

 **XIII-**

 _ **N** on, ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça. Pas après tout ce que j'ai dû traverser. Elle ne peut pas m'abandonner elle aussi._

 _\- Tu vas t'en sortir, d'accord ? Ne bouge pas. Ne bouge pas. Elle ne peut pas mourir._

 _Sous mes doigts, le sang noir comme de l'encre continue de s'écouler, inexorablement._

 _L'euphorie de notre arrivée sur Terre a été de courte durée. Nous avons tous lu des livres sur ce qu'était la Terre avant la dernière guerre mais personne ne nous avait préparés à ce qu'était devenue la Terre après. S'il y a une chose que nous pensions savoir, c'est que le taux de radioactivité aurait dû détruire toute forme de vie. « Aurait dû ». C'est bien là, la première grosse erreur que nous avons commise : croire que nous serions les seuls être vivants et que par conséquent, cette terre nous appartenait. Outre les créatures, marines et terrestres, dont aucun de nous n'avait jamais entendu parler dans aucun livre ni aucune histoire, d'autres humains avaient survécu et nous étions sur leur Terre._

 _Excepté Bellamy et moi, les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf autres jeunes avaient reçu des cours spécifiques de survie : comment construire un abri, trouver de l'eau, faire du feu, quoi manger, comment cultiver, se soigner. Mais jamais personne ne nous a expliqué comment faire fonctionner une communauté. Sans règles ni leader, les premières semaines ont été compliquées à bien des niveaux, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux semaines qui ont suivi._

 _Les conflits avec les natifs, survivants de la dernière guerre restés sur Terre, ont marqué le début d'innombrables pertes. Mais ce n'est que plus tard que nous avons compris que les véritables ennemis n'étaient pas ceux que l'on croyait. Le mont Weather n'était pas inoccupé comme on nous l'avait dit, et si la plupart des humains vivant à l'intérieur n'étaient pas plus différents que nous, une petite poignée d'entre eux faisait partie des pires êtres vivants que je n''avais jamais rencontrés. Capables d'atrocités inimaginables dans leur quête pour trouver une solution qui leur permettrait d'enfin pouvoir sortir de leur bunker et de marcher à l'air libre._

 _Durant tous ces mois, je me suis perdue. J'ai commis des actes dont je ne me serais jamais crue capable. Certaines vies nécessitent d'en sacrifier d'autres. Je me suis battue pour mon peuple, ces jeunes qui sont devenus plus que ma responsabilité, mais de véritables amis et même plus, une famille. J'ai torturé, tué, sacrifié et même anéanti un peuple entier pour sauver cette famille. J'ai fait des alliances, tué l'homme dont j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse, et tourné le dos à ceux qui nous avaient envoyés ici, dans l'unique but de les sauver ._

 _Je sais que mes décisions et mes choix n'ont pas toujours été compris, mais j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, même si pour cela je devais perdre une partie de mon âme._

 _Après les pertes, il y a eu l'espoir. L'espoir que tout ça n'ait pas servi à rien, et que quelque part la paix et l'amour finiraient par vaincre. Cet espoir, je l'ai trouvé dans le regard d'une personne, une guerrière, une leader-née et commandant des natifs : Lexa. Dans un monde où la violence et la mort semblent être les seules vérités, croire en la paix et l'amour est utopique. Pourtant, malgré ses devoirs, sa place et son passé, derrière cette image de guerrière forte et impitoyable pour qui l'amour est une faiblesse, une véritable flamme d'espoir brûlait en elle._

 _Non ! Brûle en elle !_

 _\- N'aie pas peur, Clarke._

 _\- Tu vas t'en sortir. Juste, ne bouge pas. Reste avec moi._

 _Elle perd beaucoup trop de sang…_

 _Quelle ironie ! Je ne voulais pas y croire. Dans un monde comme celui-ci, s'attacher c'est souffrir, inévitablement. J'ai lutté contre mes sentiments pendant si longtemps, et à l'instant même où je baisse la garde, le destin vient frapper, cruel et sans pitié. L'homme censé la protéger serait-il finalement l'homme qui lui ôtera la vie ? Je ne veux pas y croire. Pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas la perdre elle aussi. J'ai besoin d'elle. L'espoir et la détermination qui brûlent dans ses iris verts sont ma seule ancre, la seule chose qui maintienne encore les derniers, rares, morceaux de mon âme en place. Je ne peux pas la perdre._

 _J'étais en train de me perdre et de me noyer quand je l'ai rencontrée. A sa façon, elle m'a fait comprendre que la vie pouvait être bien plus que juste survivre. Mais sans elle je n'y arriverai pas._

 _\- Clarke…_

 _\- Je suis là._

 _\- Mon combat est terminé._

 _\- Non. Non. Je n'accepterai pas ça…_

 _Une prière connue et répétée déjà bien trop souvent s'impose à moi :_

 _\- «Que la paix accompagne ton envol,_ _Et que l'amour t'accueille à ton arrivée,_ _Que ton voyage se fasse sans encombres,_ _En attendant le dernier qui nous mènera sur Terre..._ _Puissions-nous nous retrouver »_

 _Je pose mes lèvres une dernière fois sur les siennes quand les dernières traces de vie quittent définitivement son corps._

Ça fait tellement mal… J'ai l'impression que mon cœur et mon âme viennent de se briser simultanément en millions d'éclats qui meurtrissent tout mon corps. Ça fait tellement mal ! Je n'arrive plus à respirer ! Ma vision se brouille. C'est comme si ma gorge était en feu, serrée, incapable de faire rentrer la moindre bouffée d'oxygène.. Ça fait tellement mal ! Mes oreilles bourdonnent, autour de moi tout disparaît. J'ai envie de hurler mais j'en suis incapable. C'est un cauchemar. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Lexa ! Lexaaaa !

\- Mademoiselle, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. Calmez-vous !

Avant que je n'aie le temps de comprendre, je sens une légère pression à l'intérieur de mon bras droit, qui remonte jusqu'à mon épaule. Autour de moi une pluie d'étoiles scintille, formant une image floue avant de disparaître, complètement engloutie par le noir absolu et le silence le plus total.

On m'avait dit : Tu verra la mort est paisible. Je trouve au contraire que la mort est violente, brutal même mais la vie... encore plus.

 **OoOoO**

Mes paupières sont lourdes et j'ai un goût ferreux dans la bouche. Tout est encore plongé dans le noir mais je distingue des bruits lointains. Des voix qui semblent se rapprocher de plus en plus, à moins qu'elles ne deviennent juste plus claires à mes oreilles. L'une d'elles me semble familière mais elle disparaît avant que j'aie pu l'identifier. Je sens une légère pression autour de ma main gauche, mais celle-ci disparaît à son tour, ne laissant qu'une impression de froid.

\- Mademoiselle Griffin ?

Je rassemble toutes mes forces pour réussir à ouvrir les yeux. Il me faut quelques instants pour que la lumière aveuglante ne se transforme en masses de couleurs informes, puis en images distinctes. Rien autour de moi ne me semble familier. Tout est trop blanc, trop lumineux et l'odeur… Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille.

\- Mademoiselle Griffin, vous êtes à l'hôpital général de Vancouver. Tout va bien, nous prenons soin de vous.

Les paroles de la jeune femme résonnent dans mon esprit et il me faut quelques minutes pour comprendre la situation. Si le fait d'être actuellement dans un lit d'hôpital me semble évident, savoir dans quelle réalité je me trouve l'est moins. Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas ? Je regarde autour de moi à la recherche d'un indice, n'importe quoi qui pourrait m'aider à savoir dans quel monde je suis.

\- Ne paniquez pas, c'est normal d'être un peu déboussolée. Vous avez eu un accident de voiture. Est-ce que vous vous en souvenez ?

Les images de ma dernière soirée défilent dans ma tête. Je revois mes amis tous regroupés dans le salon devant un jeu vidéo, puis ma dispute avec Octavia. La suite est un peu plus floue mais la peur, la détresse et la tristesse sont suffisamment nettes pour que je sois certaine qu'elles étaient réelles. Et puis Finn est venu me chercher et…

\- Finn ! Mon ami, qui était avec moi dans la voiture, il va bien ?

\- Vous devriez vous concentrez sur vous mademoiselle…

\- Clarke. Je m'appelle Clarke. Je veux savoir comment va mon ami !

\- Clarke, votre ami est ici, à l'hôpital.

\- Je veux le voir.

Je regroupe toute mes forces pour me redresser sur mon lit, mais la main de l'infirmière sur mon épaule ainsi qu'une vive douleur à l'abdomen m'en empêchent.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous déplacer pour le moment. Le plus important c'est que votre ami est vivant, tout comme vous.

La douleur au niveau de mes côtes n'attire mon attention qu'une seconde, le temps que les paroles de l'infirmière ne fassent leur chemin dans mon esprit embrumé. Finn est vivant. Un souffle de soulagement s'empare de moi et tous mes muscles se détendent en même temps, rendant les douleurs un peu plus supportables.

\- Ecoutez Clarke, l'accident a été violent. Vous n'en avez probablement pas conscience pour le moment, mais d'ici peu vous commencerez à sentir la douleur.

Mon regard reste fixé sur l'infirmière sans pour autant que je puisse vraiment la voir. J'écoute simplement les mots qui franchissent ses lèvres en essayant d'en comprendre le sens.

\- Vous avez deux côtes fêlées ainsi qu'une entorse au poignet. Vous avez également un hématome conséquent sur le flanc gauche et pas mal de coupures sur l'ensemble du corps. La plupart sont superficielles mais nous avons dû en recoudre certaines plus profondes. Pour le moment vous êtes sous anti-douleur, mais d'ici quelques instants l'effet s'estompera et vous ressentirez toutes ces blessures. Ça ne sera pas agréable, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, mais c'est un mal nécessaire.

Cette perspective semble peu réjouissante surtout si l'on considère qu'en ce moment même certaines de ces blessures sont déjà douloureuses. Son visage jusqu'alors plutôt neutre se teinte d'un léger je ne sais quoi qui attise ma curiosité et surtout mon inquiétude. Elle marque une pause quelque peu dramatique comme pour être sûre que j'enregistre bien ses prochains mots.

\- Durant l'accident votre tête a subi un choc violent. Vous avez été dans le coma pendant deux jours avant de vous réveiller, mais la commotion étant encore trop importante et donc trop douloureuse, nous avons pris la décision de vous replonger dans le coma immédiatement. Maintenant que vous êtes réveillée, nous avons besoin de savoir comment va votre tête, et pour ça vous devez être consciente de la douleur. L'œdème s'est résorbé, ce qui signifie que la douleur devrait être supportable, mais nous avons besoin de nous assurer qu'il n'y a aucune séquelle neurologique avant de pouvoir vous autoriser à sortir.

Au fur et à mesure que l'infirmière me parle, je prends conscience de la situation. Alors tout ça n'était qu'une sorte de rêve ? Quatre jours de coma pour plus d'une année durant laquelle j'aurai perdu des amis, fait la guerre, tué et sacrifié des innocents, mais aussi trouvé l'amour et le perdre aussitôt. Lexa… . Mon esprit saute de souvenir en souvenir. Finn!… Je sais que je devrais probablement me préoccuper un minimum de mon état de santé, mais en réalité je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour celui de Finn. Tout ça c'est de ma faute. Si je ne l'avais pas appelé ce soir là… Un douloureux sentiment de déjà vu s'empare de moi. Je ne peux pas perdre Finn comme j'ai perdu mon père. Les mots de l'infirmière me reviennent : Finn est en vie.

\- Certains de vos amis sont ici, est-ce que vous souhaiteriez les voir ?

Je suis presque surprise qu'après ce que je leur ai fait il me reste encore des amis, mais s'ils sont ici pour moi, alors oui je crois que j'aimerais les voir. D'un signe de tête, je fais comprendre à l'infirmière qui vérifie une dernière fois les machines autour de moi, que j'accepte les visites.

\- N'oubliez pas, si jamais la douleur devient trop dure à supporter ou si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez appuyez sur le bouton.

Je la regarde sortir de la pièce par la porte qui se trouve à ma droite avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre de l'autre côté. Le ciel est tellement gris que je suis incapable de savoir si nous somme tôt le matin, tard le soir ou en plein milieu de la journée.

Quelqu'un frappe doucement à la porte. Je me retourne pour voir Octavia passer la tête timidement dans la chambre.

\- Hé.

Je suis heureuse de la voir, je n'étais vraiment pas sûre qu'elle veuille me reparler après notre altercation. Je l'encourage à entrer avec un timide sourire. Derrière elle, Bellamy entre à sa suite.

\- Salut Clarke.

Octavia s'approche de moi et dépose un baiser sur ma tempe avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de mon lit et de prendre ma main dans la sienne en faisant attention à l'attelle sur mon poignet. Son geste me surprend légèrement mais je me laisse facilement entourer par toute son affection. Ça fait tellement de bien.

Je prends le temps de regarder son visage. Elle avait l'air tellement plus mature, tellement plus dure dans mon rêve. Ici elle ne ressemble qu'à une jeune femme, inquiète et trop fatiguée.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Mon regard se pose sur Bellamy qui est debout derrière sa sœur, une main protectrice posée sur son épaule. Je suppose qu'il est là plus pour la soutenir elle que pour moi mais peu importe, je lui en suis reconnaissante.

\- Je crois que ça va. Octavia, je voulais m'excuser pou…

\- C'est bon Clarke, ce n'est pas la peine. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser.

\- Les filles, je pense que vous aurez tout le temps d'en parler plus tard.

Bellamy a raison, j'ai failli ne pas avoir la chance de m'excuser mais maintenant je sais qu'il y aura un plus tard et je compte bien faire tout mon possible pour me faire pardonner. Rien que l'idée d'avoir une chance de réparer mes erreurs envers O' me fait sourire. Un sourire que me rend Octavia.

\- Toc toc toc. On peut entrer nous aussi ?

A la porte, Monty et Harper nous regardent ce même sourire sur le visage.

\- Bien sûr ! Entrez.

\- Je suis, enfin, on est vraiment content que tu ailles mieux, tu sais. On est allé t'acheter des chocolats de la part de toute la bande mais d'après ton médecin tu n'as pas le droit de les manger, donc tu va devoir te contenter de les regarder, du moins pour le moment. Désolé.

Je souris de plus belle.

\- Aïe !

Je porte la main à ma joue, là où je viens de sentir un tiraillement désagréable. Sous mes doigts, je devine la présence d'une sorte de pansement, probablement des sutures adhésives. Ça ne fait pas vraiment mal mais les picotements sont assez désagréables.

\- On va te laisser. Tu dois être fatiguée.

\- Repose-toi et surtout soigne-toi bien, Clarke.

Une fois Monty et Harper sortis, je me retourne vers Octavia qui n'a toujours pas lâché ma main.

\- O', on devrait probablement y aller nous aussi. Je pense que tout le monde a besoin de repos ici.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils partent, mais au fond Bellamy a raison, Octavia semble vraiment avoir besoin de reprendre des forces.

\- Bell, tu peux nous laisser seules un instant ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Très bien, je t'attends dehors. A bientôt Clarke, prends soin de toi.

Je vois bien qu'Octavia ne sait pas trop par où commencer alors je prends les devants parce que moi aussi j'ai une question qui me brûle la langue et j'ai besoin d'une réponse, d'une vraie réponse.

\- Comment va Finn ?

Les yeux qu'elle pose sur moi à cet instant ne me disent rien qui vaille, ni même les larmes que je devine se former.

\- Il…

Elle referme la bouche et prend une grand inspiration.

\- Il est toujours dans le coma. Les médecins ne savent pas encore quand il se réveillera. Ils ont peur que les dommages cérébraux soient importants. Ils ne sont même pas certains qu'il se réveillera un jour mais il est vivant et son état est stable, alors ils gardent espoir. Ils nous ont dit qu'on devrait en faire autant. Sa famille a décidé de le transférer dans un hôpital privé à Toronto pour qu'il soit plus près d'eux. Ils attendent juste le feu vert des médecins.

Les informations se fraient lentement un chemin dans mon esprit. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas le perdre encore une fois. Les images de mon rêve me reviennent à l'esprit, je revois Finn attaché sur ce poteau en bois, prêt à être torturé pour ses crimes. Je me revois m'approcher de lui. J'entends encore sa voix dans mon oreille quand il me remercie et je sens encore la sensation de la lame qui découpe sa chair.

\- Ecoute Clarke, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. Il y a quelqu'un… quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir.

J'entends à peine ce que me dit Octavia. Mon esprit est trop occupé à revivre cette scène atroce, encore et encore. Le couteau glisse de mes doigts et tombe aux pieds du corps sans vie de Finn que je viens de tuer de mes propre main. Au loin, j'entends encore le hurlement de Raven quand elle comprend ce que je viens de faire. Alors je m'éloigne, sous le regard vert glacial mais pourtant plein de respect de celle dont les lois ne m'ont pas laissé de meilleur choix que de tuer moi-même l'homme duquel j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse.

\- Clarke ?

Cette voix… c'est exactement la sienne, à une nuance près, celle-ci manque d'assurance.

\- Clarke ?

Cette voix est bien trop réelle. Toute mon attention est maintenant revenue et se pose désormais sur la jeune femme debout à l'entrée de la pièce. Ce regard vert, ces cheveux bruns, cette posture, c'est elle et en même temps elle a quelque chose de différent. Mon cœur s'accélère, tout comme ma respiration. Les souvenirs se mélangent dans ma tête, les images, les émotions, la réalité, le rêve. En l'espace de quelques secondes je ressens de la haine, de l'incompréhension, de la tristesse, du dégoût et de la colère pour cette jeune femme qui m'a pris mon ami et m'a abandonnée devant le mont Weather quand j'avais le plus besoin d'elle. Mais je ressens également de l'admiration et de l'amour pour cette guerrière forte et courageuse, de la peur quand elle doit affronter des problèmes et mener des combats qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir à mener, puis la détresse insoutenable de sa perte. Ces sentiments se mélangent à la joie et au sentiment de sécurité qu'elle seule pouvait m'apporter dans un monde bien différent, un monde où cette guerrière n'était autre que mon amie. Enfin une nouvelle vague de colère, de l'incompréhension, de la tristesse, de l'amour et de la colère encore après que cette amie m'a tourné de dos. Je suis submergée, incapable de reprendre le contrôle. Je sens la panique monter en moi, réveillant la douleur dans ma tête.

\- Non…

J'ai à peine chuchoté. Je ferme les yeux et pose mes deux mains de chaque côté de mon crâne qui me fait de plus en plus mal. C'est comme si jusqu'à présent mon subconscient avait volontairement fait disparaître Lexa de ma mémoire. Comme si le traumatisme du souvenir de mon rêve avait été trop douloureux, trop fort et que mon esprit cherchait à m'en préserver. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que jusqu'à présent j'étais bien plus préoccupée par Finn que par toute mon histoire avec Lexa. Mon esprit a créé un barrage pour me protéger du traumatisme et de la douleur psychologique qu'a été sa perte et il est en train de se rompre, me submergeant littéralement de souvenir plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Je veux que tout s'arrête. C'est trop dur, ça fait trop mal ! Il faut que ça s'arrête !

\- Non, stop ! Arrête !

A côté de moi, les machines commencent à se mettre à sonner, ne faisant qu'accentuer la douleur dans ma tête. Je me tords sous la douleur, réveillant par la même occasion la douleur dans mes côtes. Tout mon corps me brûle et me fait mal. Je n'en peux plus, faites que ça s'arrête !

Je suis vaguement consciente du mouvement autour de moi, mais pas assez pour comprendre exactement ce qui se passe.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la douleur commence enfin à s'estomper et le calme à revenir. Derrière les deux infirmières, je devine qu'Octavia est toujours là. Avec une pointe d'appréhension, je laisse mes yeux fouiller la chambre à sa recherche, mais Lexa n'est plus là. A-t-elle vraiment été là au moins ?

\- Mademoiselle, vous devriez partir. Mademoiselle Griffin a besoin de repos.

\- Non Octavia, attends s'il te plaît.

Je vois bien à son regard que l'infirmière désapprouve, mais elle ne s'oppose pas à ma demande. Avant de sortir de la chambre, elle nous prévient qu'elle ne nous laisse que dix minutes,après quoi Octavia devra partir.

\- Pourquoi elle est là ?

Je suis vaguement consciente que ce n'est pas la réaction que je devrais avoir. Je devrais probablement être heureuse de la savoir ici : vivante et à mes côtés. Au lieu de ça, c'est comme si mon cerveau avait pris l'initiative de bloquer tous ces souvenirs et ces émotions. Je me souviens des faits mais tout semble fade, sans couleur, ni goût, ni odeur. Comme si rien de tout ça n'avait jamais existé. Je me souviens qu'un de mes professeurs avait parlé de certains cas de patients qui, après un lourd traumatisme oubliaient complètement l'existence de ce traumatisme. Une sorte d'amnésie volontaire du cerveau pour protéger le corps et l'esprit de la victime (ou du moins ce qu'il en reste). Je suppose que c'est un peu ce qui m'arrive, sauf que j'en suis encore vaguement consciente - même si rien de tout ça ne semble plus pouvoir m'atteindre, du moins pour le moment.

Octavia s'approche de moi, mais reste debout à côté de mon lit. Elle semble à la fois inquiète et désolée.

\- Je… Quand on a appris pour l'accident, Lincoln a essayé de la prévenir.

Alors elle était bien réelle. Lexa est ici, ou du moins elle l'était. Pourquoi ?

\- On pensait que le message n'était pas arrivé jusqu'à elle parce qu'on n'a pas eu de nouvelles et puis il y a deux jours tu as commencé à te réveiller et tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter son nom. Les médecins ont pris la décision de te rendormir parce que selon eux c'était trop tôt, mais tu avais l'air tellement désespéré quand tu l'appelais. Alors on a tout fait pour réussir à la contacter et pour lui demander de venir. Elle est arrivée quelques heures plus tard et depuis elle n'a pas quitté l'hôpital.

Elle marque une pause, semblant réfléchir à ses prochains mots avant de reprendre.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête elle n'a pas quitté ta chambre. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle est ici, assise sur cette chaise, à te tenir la main en attendant que tu te réveilles. Je ne sais même pas si elle est rentrée chez elle une seule fois. Quand j'arrivais le matin elle était déjà là, et quand je partais le soir elle était toujours là. Hier midi, je l'ai retrouvée endormie, assise sur cette chaise, la tête posée sur le lit, elle ne t'avait même pas lâché la main.

J'ai du mal à comprendre tout ce que me dit Octavia. Les faits sont clairs mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi. C'est elle qui est partie et a disparu du jour au lendemain comme si je n'avais jamais existé et Octavia me dit qu'elle est restée à mon chevet comme si j'avais de l'importance pour elle. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Et pourquoi est-elle revenue ?

\- Ecoute Clarke, en la voyant ici avec toi dans le coma, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée que tu tombes sur elle dès que tu te réveilles, mais je ne pouvais pas lui demander de partir. Si j'avais su… J'aurais attendu plus longtemps pour te dire qu'elle était de retour, mais Clarke, tu dois lui parler. Prends la nuit, réfléchis-y.

Je ne suis pas prête, pas maintenant. Je viens tout juste d'en faire l'amer constat. Sa présence fait remonter trop de souvenirs douloureux et contradictoires que mon cerveau n'est pas capable de gérer. J'ai besoin de plus de temps.

\- Bonne nuit Clarke.

 **OoOoO**

 **J** 'ai passé la journée d'hier allongée dans mon lit d'hôpital. L'infirmière n'a pas voulu que je me lève une seule fois malgré toutes mes demandes, il paraît que c'est trop tôt. Heureusement Octavia et tous les autres ont passé la majeure partie de la journée avec moi. Ils se sont plus ou moins relayés, n'ayant pas le droit d'être là tous ensemble. J'ai eu droit aux derniers potins et scoops de l'université. En réalité je n'ai pas manqué grand-chose, mais ils trouvent tous quelque chose à me raconter. C'est leur façon à eux d'essayer de me divertir, et surtout de penser à autre chose qu'à Finn qui est toujours dans le coma à quelques pas d'ici.

Ce matin toutes mes constantes étaient bonnes, ce qui signifie que je devrais avoir le droit de bouger, au moins pour aller voir Finn. Octavia m'a dit qu'il serait transféré demain, son état étant stable depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Tu es prête ?

Octavia entre dans la chambre, suivie de mon infirmière qui pousse un fauteuil roulant. C'est une blague ? Bon, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je vais pouvoir aller aux toilettes toute seule, mais au moins je peux sortir de ce lit et aller voir Finn.

\- Oui, je veux le faire. J'ai besoin de le voir.

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre dans le secteur de la réanimation, l'infirmière s'arrête.

\- Je vous laisse y aller toute les deux, je reste juste ici. Au moindre problème vous m'appelez. Et mademoiselle Griffin, si ça devient trop dur pour vous… Ne repoussez pas trop vos limites, vous êtes encore fragile.

Si j'étais d'humeur, j'aurais probablement levé les yeux au ciel à cette remarque, mais ce qui m'importe pour le moment c'est la personne qui se trouve derrière ce mur. L'infirmière ouvre la porte et Octavia pousse mon fauteuil à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Finn semble paisiblement endormi. La seule ombre au tableau, si l'on fait abstraction du nombre de machines impressionnant autour de lui, ce sont les plaies qu'il a au visage.

\- Tu peux m'approcher encore un peu, s'il te plaît ?

Octavia s'exécute en silence et bloque les freins de mon fauteuil une fois que je suis à côté de lui. De ma main valide je saisis la sienne, et je regarde O' faire le tour du lit pour faire la même chose que moi.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends là où tu es, j'espère que tu es dans un endroit beau, calme et paisible. Je sais que ça n'a que peu de valeur maintenant mais je voudrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ces derniers temps. Malgré la distance que je t'imposais tu as toujours fait en sorte de rester à mes côtés et je n'ai pas su assez l'apprécier à sa juste valeur sur le moment. Au fond je savais que je pouvais toujours compter sur toi. La preuve, il m'a suffi d'un coup de téléphone pour que tu viennes à ma rescousse. Je suis vraiment la pire des amies. Si tu savais comme je suis désolée.

Les larmes se mettent à couler sans que je puisse les retenir, les mots eux par contre restent bloqués dans ma gorge.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait y aller, Clarke. Viens.

J'aimerais tellement le serrer dans mes bras et lui dire à quel point je regrette et combien son amitié m'est précieuse. A défaut de pouvoir bouger de ce fichu fauteuil, je porte sa main à mon visage pour y déposer un baiser. Quand je la repose, Octavia est déjà derrière moi, prête à me sortir d'ici. Mes doigts quittent ceux de Finn, je sais que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je le vois, mais je veux garder espoir. Il s'en sortira et sera de retour parmi nous d'ici peu.

De retour dans la chambre, Octavia s'installe sur la chaise à côté de mon lit. On a eu la permission d'aller faire un tour dans les jardins de l'hôpital et ça m'a fait un bien fou. Mes larmes ont séché et je suis fatiguée mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de dormir. O' aussi semble fatiguée, mais elle fait bonne figure. Elle attrape la télécommande sur la petite tablette à côté de mon lit et allume la télé.

\- Tu veux regarder quoi ?

\- Peu importe, je te laisse choisir.

\- Puisque tu insistes.

Elle zappe jusqu'à tomber sur un épisode des Simpsons.

Au bout de quelques minutes je la vois qui commence à piquer du nez sur sa chaise.

\- O' tu devrais rentrer te reposer, tu as l'air crevée.

\- Hum. C'est ta façon de me dire que je suis moche ?

\- Non, tu es toujours aussi jolie, mais à plisser les yeux comme ça tu va finir par avoir des rides, tu sais ?

\- Ouais, t'as probablement raison.

Elle se lève et récupère ses affaires.

\- Oh en fait, j'ai failli oublier. Je t'ai apporté ça, si jamais tu t'ennuies.

Octavia pose une pile de papiers sur la petite table. J'arrive vaguement à lire quelques mots et devine qu'il s'agit de mes cours. Ceux que j'ai loupés ces derniers jours. Même si je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça, c'est une bonne idée. Quitte a rester ici toute la journée, autant être productive et travailler.

\- Merci.

\- Avant que je parte, tu n'as pas parlé à Lexa je présume ?

Le changement de sujet me prend de court.

\- Euh… non.

\- Tu sais, elle est encore restée toute la journée à l'hôpital. Elle reste assise au bout du couloir. D'ailleurs je me demande comment elle a fait pour disparaître pile au moment où on est sorties puis re-rentrées. Il faut que tu lui parles, Clarke.

Je sais que je dois lui parler, mais ça va devoir attendre. Je ne suis pas encore prête.

\- Allez, je te laisse te torturer l'esprit avec ça. Bonne nuit Clarke.

\- Bonne nuit. Et O' ? Merci pour aujourd'hui.

\- De rien.

 **OoOoO**

 **C** 'est aujourd'hui que Finn est transféré vers un hôpital privé de Toronto. Je suis persuadée qu'il sera très bien soigné là-bas. Même si ce n'était pas sa présence ici qui rendait mes journées plus supportables, le savoir loin me donne envie de sortir de là moi aussi. Pour couronner le tout, j'ai reçu un SMS d'Octavia ce matin qui me disait qu'elle s'excusait mais qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir me voir aujourd'hui. Ni elle ni les autres. Elle a également réussi à ponctuer son message par une phrase qui m'a mise de mauvaise humeur : « Je suis sûre que tu es entre de bonnes mains… Parle-lui ! ».

C'est après avoir reçu ce message que j'ai pris la décision de rentrer chez moi aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, ni les infirmières ni mon médecin ne sont de mon avis. La seule concession que j'ai réussi à obtenir de leur part, c'est que je pouvais rentrer uniquement sous la surveillance de quelqu'un. En résumé, je peux sortir d'ici à condition de me trouver une baby-sitter qui devra me surveiller 24h sur 24, ce qui me semble compliqué puisque je n'ai aucune famille ici pour veiller sur moi. Je suppose que si je leur demandais, mes amis accepteraient de se relayer à mes côtés, mais j'ai encore trop de choses à me faire pardonner pour leur demander un tel service. La seule solution qu'il me reste c'est de convaincre mon médecin que je suis capable de prendre soin de moi toute seule.

Je profite du passage de l'infirmière qui m'apporte mon repas pour tenter une nouvelle fois de faire entendre mon opinion.

\- Ecoutez, je suis étudiante en médecine, je vous promets qu'au moindre signe je reviens immédiatement à l'hôpital.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un pour prendre soin de vous ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Alors n'insistez pas mademoiselle Griffin, vous ne quitterez pas cet hôpital seule.

\- Mes constantes sont bonnes, ma tête ne me fait presque plus mal, et le reste est supportable. Depuis ce matin je suis capable de me lever et même de marcher un peu. J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi, j'étouffe ici.

\- Vous êtes sacrément têtue, vous le savez, ça ? Et la jeune femme qui veille sur vous depuis le début, elle ne peut pas s'occuper de vous ?

\- Octavia ? Non, elle doit aller en cours.

\- Non, pas celle-ci. La jeune femme qui a passé plusieurs jours à votre chevet et qui, depuis votre réveil, passe ses journées assise dans le couloir au lieu de venir dans votre chambre. Elle a l'air de tenir à vous, d'être une personne de confiance, et en plus d'avoir du temps libre.

\- Non.

\- Très bien, c'est vous qui voyez. Malgré votre côté un peu obstiné, j'apprécie votre présence parmi nous, vous garder quelques jours de plus me convient tout à fait.

Et moi qui commençais à apprécier cette infirmière.

Les repas de l'hôpital sont toujours aussi fades. Après trois jours, j'ai vraiment envie de manger autre chose. Un coup à la porte attire mon attention. Octavia m'a dit que personne ne passerait me voir aujourd'hui et l'infirmière vient juste de partir. Qui peut bien vouloir me voir ?

\- Oui ?

Au moment même où je referme la bouche, je réalise qui peut se trouver derrière cette porte. J'ai à peine le temps de me préparer psychologiquement que deux yeux verts se plantent dans les miens. Elle reste debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, comme si elle jaugeait ma réaction avant de décider si elle devait entrer ou repartir. Je sens les signes de l'angoisse qui monte en moi mais j'arrive à la contrôler.

Je ne prononce pas un mot et ne baisse pas les yeux, elle non plus. Petit à petit je vois son regard et sa posture se modifier imperceptiblement, laissant tomber ses doutes et revêtir toute son assurance.

\- Je t'ai apporté quelque chose de mangeable.

Elle lève un sachet en papier marron devant elle avant de s'approcher et de le poser sur mon plateau.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir mais j'ai entendu les infirmières toute la matinée, si tu veux sortir je peux me porter garante pour toi. Si tu veux, bien sûr.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

La réponse est sortie toute seule. J'ai presque l'impression que ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlé. Je ne me suis jamais entendue prononcer pareil mensonge. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi » Non mais vraiment, Clarke ? Comme si elle allait te croire. En réalité je pense qu'elle y a cru, l'espace d'un instant au moins. J'ai aperçu un léger tressaillement avant qu'elle ne comprenne que je n'en pensais pas un mot et ne se reprenne.

\- Écoute Clarke, si tu veux vraiment sortir d'ici, les médecins ont été clairs, tu ne dois pas rester seule, alors inutile de batailler. Soit tu restes ici, soit tu acceptes que je veille sur toi.

J'ai envie de lui crier dessus. Pour qui elle se prend ! Elle m'a fait entrer dans sa vie et je l'ai fait entrer dans la mienne. Elle en a bousculé tous les repères et m'est devenue indispensable, comme un pilier sur lequel j'avais reconstruit ma vie, avant de disparaître sans laisser la moindre trace, et maintenant la voilà qui veut "veiller sur moi"? Je dois être en train de rêver, non, je dois encore être dans le coma, ça ne peut être que ça!

Les images de mes derniers moments passés avec la Lexa de mon rêve refont surface. Non, je suis bel et bien réveillée, c'est certain. Les souvenirs douloureux se bousculent et je lutte pour les forcer à se taire.

\- Un jour ou l'autre il va falloir qu'on parle Clarke, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Si tu n'es pas prête pour le moment, très bien, mais au moins laisse-moi t'aider. De toute façon tu es coincée ici et moi je n'irai nulle part, alors c'est ta décision.

\- D'accord.

Je suis autant surprise que Lexa quand je m'entends pronconcer ces mots. L'étincelle d'espoir qui fait briller ses yeux à ce moment-là trahit le demi-sourire qu'elle essaie tant bien que mal de retenir.

\- Allez viens, on rentre.

Je ne sais pas encore où tout ça va nous mener, ni si je suis prête à l'affronter. La route s'annonce longue, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que j'ai besoin d'avancer. Je ne veux plus vivre avec les regrets du passé.

* * *

 **!SURPRISE!**

 **Vous ne m'attendiez pas ici hein? ;)**

 **Si je vous embête après la lecture de ce chapitre 23 qui marque un tournant dans cette fanfiction, c'est justement pour vous parler de la suite! Alors, non, pas de spoiler en vu mais plutôt deux information importante dont une proposition, un projet auquel j'aimerais beaucoup vous faire participer : l'écriture d'un futur chapitre.**

 **Bon, j'ai quand même une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer : Mon stock de chapitre près écrit touche à ça fin, ce qui signifie une coupure à venir dans les publications. Mais cette mauvaise nouvelle me permet de vous en annoncer une bonne!** **Je vous explique:**

 **Puisque vous et moi en sommes au même niveau dans cette fanfiction, c'est le moment où jamais pour tenter un petit quelque chose. J'aimerais beaucoup tenter une sorte d'écriture collaborative. L'idée serais que vous réfléchissiez et me proposiez des idées de scènes que vous aimeriez beaucoup lire dans cette fanfiction. Scènes que je me chargerais de rédiger et d'intégrer au récit tout en vaillant à garder l'histoire cohérente.**

 **Pour que les choses soient encore plus claire, voici un exemple de proposition que je pourrais attendre de vous : "J'aimerais beaucoup une scène où Clarke et Lexa se retrouvent coincées, coupées du monde, dans un chalet de montagne, à cause d'une tempête de neige"**

 **De mon côté je me chargerais de mettre en place les circonstances qui pourraient mettre nos héroïne dans cette situation, puis romancer la scène en question, la détailler, l'approfondir et la "résoudre" pour qu'elle puisse s'intégrer pleinement à l'histoire de base.**

 **Si cette idée vous plait, j'attends avec impatience vos idées (par MP ou en review, peut importe).**

 **Si jamais je me retrouve avec beaucoup trop de propositions, j'envisagerais peut être de créer un page ou un groupe facebook par exemple pour que l'on puisse mettre toutes vos idées en communs, réfléchir ensemble, et peut être voté pour les meilleurs idées?**

 **Quelques règles quand même à retenir avant de proposer vos idée:**

 **\- Ne pas oublier que l'histoire se déroule dans le "monde réel" (pas de zombie, d'extra-terrestre, ou de gorille géant :p).**

 **\- Ne pas oublier l'époque à laquelle se déroule l'histoire - soit "l'époque actuelle".**

 **\- Ne pas oublier que l'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Clarke (il faut donc que Clarke soit présente dans la scène - CQFD).**

 **\- Ne pas oublier que cette fanfiction est une fiction "Clexa" (Non, Clarke ne peut pas épouser Raven ou faire des enfants avec Bellamy ;) )**

 **En résumé, respecter un minimum l'esprit général de l'histoire de base et surtout laisser libre court à votre imagination et à vos rêves les plus fou!**

 **J'espère** **vraiment que l'idée vous plaira et vous inspirera!**

 **J'attends vos propositions avec impatience :D**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

 _ **Vous l'avez attendu, alors le voilà enfin!**_

 _ **Merci à tous pour votre patience.**_

 _ **Merci aussi pour toutes les participations au projet d'écriture collaborative. Pour ceux qui le souhaites, je prends encore toutes vos idées pendant quelques jours - jusqu'au 01/03 - alors n'hésitez pas!**_

 _ **Et enfin, comme à chaque fois, un grand merci pour tous les ajouts en favorits, pour les follows et les reviews!**_

 _ **Le chapitre suivant sera publié... quand il sera publié. Je ne m'avance pas sur la date mais promis l'attente ne sera pas trop longue (moins que pour celui-ci).**_

 _ **Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 24, en espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos attente.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à bientôt!**_

* * *

 **XXIV-**

 **J** e laisse Lexa se charger des formalités pour ma sortie de l'hôpital, trop préoccupée à réfléchir à ce que je viens d'accepter. Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de vouloir partir d'ici avec elle et de la laisser veiller sur moi pendant les prochains jours alors que j'ai encore du mal à supporter sa présence à mes côtés ? Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour ressentir ce genre de choses juste à la vue d'une personne.

C'est douloureux, car dans ses yeux émeraude je peux maintenant lire le souvenir d'une Lexa à la fois bien différente et pourtant si similaire. Ces traits si familiers me rappellent la douleur insupportable de la perte d'un être aimé, et même si je sais que cette Lexa n'a jamais réellement existé, que celle qui se trouve ici devant moi est la vraie, je sais que quelque chose a changé.

Mon regard sur elle a changé. Je ne suis plus capable de la voir comme la jeune femme que j'ai appris à connaître il y a quelques mois de ça. Trop de chose se sont passées. Son regard sur moi a aussi quelque chose de différent. D'ailleurs c'est à peine si elle me regarde vraiment. Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais quelque chose a changé en elle aussi.

Après avoir signé la dernière feuille, et l'avoir retournée avec le stylo à l'infirmière derrière le comptoir, Lexa se tourne vers moi.

\- Tu es prête ?

Sa voix est restée la même. La même qu'avant l'accident, la même que dans mon rêve, mais là aussi la différence est évidente. Son intonation, la pointe d'incertitude qui résonne à chacun de ses mots, tout ça est différent.

Je hoche la tête pour répondre silencieusement à sa question. Sans ajouter un mot, elle pose les mains sur les poignées de mon fauteuil, qu'elle pousse précautionneusement vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

Je suis surprise quand Lexa ouvre la porte d'un taxi pour m'inviter à monter dedans. Je la vois hésiter un instant en me jetant un rapide coup d'œil, incertaine de savoir si elle doit m'aider à me lever du fauteuil ou pas. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de prendre une décision et me lève seule en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs de mon siège. Mes côtes et mon hématome me font toujours souffrir mais je m'efforce de ne rien laisser paraître.

Je me glisse dans le véhicule avant que Lexa ne referme la porte et ne fasse le tour pour venir s'installer à côté de moi.

\- 1328 Homer Street s'il vous plaît.

Je me tourne vers elle, surprise. L'adresse qu'elle vient de donner ne correspond ni au campus ni à la tour Wood. Lexa évite soigneusement mon regard et reste obstinément les yeux fixés sur la route devant elle. Même si beaucoup de chose ont changé, ma confiance en elle semble intacte. Je ne sais pas où elle nous amène mais qu'importe, du moment que je suis loin de cet hôpital.

 **OoOoO**

 **L** e taxi se gare devant un immeuble résidentiel de taille moyenne en plein milieu du quartier chic de Yaletown. Lexa sort de la voiture. Encore une fois je prends les devants et fais de même avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de me proposer son aide.

Je la suis jusqu'à la grande porte en verre de l'immeuble, qu'elle ouvre grâce à une carte magnétique et un digicode. Le hall d'entrée est vaste et luxueux sans être trop clinquant pour autant. Dans un silence religieux, l'ascenseur nous amène jusqu'au cinquième étage. Quand finalement Lexa ouvre la porte portant le numéro 53, je découvre un grand appartement lumineux. J'entre et laisse mes yeux faire le tour de la pièce. C'est grand, c'est blanc, c'est moderne mais ça n'a rien à voir avec l'appartement de la tour Wood. Ici tout est à taille humaine et semble plus vivant malgré le côté épuré.

La pièce devant moi est un grand salon, meublé d'un confortable canapé d'angle gris foncé en plein milieu. En face se trouve une table basse en verre et plus loin, sur le mur qui fait face au canapé, sur un meuble bas noir, se trouve un écran plat de bonne taille avec tout un système de stéréo. Sur le mur en face de moi, à droite du canapé, se trouve une porte fenêtre qui donne accès à un balcon. A l'opposé, sur ma gauche, le salon est séparé d'une cuisine ouverte par un bar. Entre le bar et l'écran de télévision se trouve un petit couloir donnant sur trois portes et de l'autre côté de l'écran de télé, une quatrième porte est fermée.

\- Tu… Tu vis ici depuis combien de temps ?

Est-ce que ça serait possible que tout ce temps Lexa soit restée ici, à Vancouver ?

\- Quelques jours seulement.

Un million d'autres questions me brûlent les lèvres, mais la douleur et la fatigue commencent à prendre le dessus sur ma curiosité. On aura tout le loisir de parler plus tard mais pour le moment j'ai besoin de me poser. J'avance prudemment vers le canapé car mes jambes peinent à me porter sans vaciller. Il faut croire que trois jours de coma plus les jours alitée ont eu raison de moi. Mentalement j'ai l'impression d'être en possession de toutes mes capacités physiques mais force est de constater que ce n'est pas encore le cas.

Je m'assois sur le canapé ou plutôt je m'y laisse tomber sous le regard inquiet de Lexa.

\- Si tu as besoin de te reposer, il y une chambre pour toi. C'est la porte du fond dans le couloir.

Soudain une pensée me frappe.

\- Il faudrait que j'aille chercher quelques affaires si je dois rester ici pour les prochains jours.

Je n'ai que le petit sac qu'Octavia m'avait apporté à l'hôpital après mon réveil, avec juste une tenue pour me changer et l'essentiel de ma trousse de toilette. Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps je vais devoir rester dans cet appartement sous la surveillance de Lexa mais je vais avoir besoin de plus d'affaires que ça, c'est certain. Je me relève difficilement du canapé. Autant s'occuper de ça tout de suite, après je pourrai me reposer tranquillement.

\- Non. J'enverrai quelqu'un les chercher. Tu n'es pas en état de t'occuper de ça pour le moment.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser Titus ou un inconnu fouiller dans mes affaires. Il ne saurait même pas ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- Très bien alors j'irai, mais toi tu restes ici. Tu es épuisée, tu dois te reposer.

J'ai envie de protester mais rien ne vient. J'ai besoin de mes affaires et Lexa a raison, je ne suis pas en état de m'en occuper moi-même. Si je refuse que des inconnus fouillent dans mes affaires, je ne trouve pas de raison valable de refuser que Lexa s'en occupe pour moi.

Elle attrape son téléphone et tape un rapide message. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'appareil vibre et un discret sourire de soulagement recourbe ses lèvres.

\- Sienne viendra ici pendant que je m'absente. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas à le lui demander. Viens, tu devrais aller t'allonger.

Je suis Lexa dans le petit couloir.

\- Ici c'est la salle de bain et en face les toilettes. Et là, c'est ta chambre.

J'entre dans la pièce à la suite de Lexa.

\- Qui est Sienne ?

La chambre est de taille correcte, ni grande, ni petite. Elle est meublée simplement mais avec goût et de façon efficace : sur la gauche une grande penderie dont les portes coulissantes sont recouvertes de miroirs. Sur la droite un lit de taille moyenne, trop grand pour être une simple lit une personne, mais trop petit pour être un vrai lit deux personnes. A côté une table de nuit et au bout du lit, appuyé sur le mur d'en face, un bureau.

\- La gardienne de l'immeuble. C'est une femme de confiance, elle veillera sur toi pendant que j'irai chercher tes affaires. Repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

Elle tourne les talons et s'apprête à sortir de la chambre. Au dernier moment, elle s'arrête et se retourne, sans pour autant lâcher la poignée de la porte.

\- Tu souhaites manger quoi ce soir ? Je peux m'arrêter prendre quelque chose en ville avant de revenir. Tu as envie d'un plat en particulier ?

Après plusieurs jours de coma et de repas d'hôpital, je serais prête à manger n'importe quoi du moment que ça se mâche.

\- Des sushis ?

Pour toute réponse elle se contente d'un signe de tête avant de disparaître en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Enfin seule, je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Le matelas est bien plus confortable que celui de l'hôpital, ça ne fait aucun doute ! Ça serait tellement facile de simplement fermer les yeux et de s'endormir, là, tout de suite. Mais avant ça je dois faire quelque chose.

J'attrape mon téléphone portable pour envoyer un rapide message à Octavia et la prévenir que j'ai quitté l'hôpital. Je commence à taper le message, mais rapidement je me rends compte que tout ça sera bien plus simple à expliquer directement par téléphone.

\- Allô Clarke ? Tout va bien ?

\- Salut, O'. Oui, tout va bien, je voulais juste te prévenir que j'avais quitté l'hôpital.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Ils t'ont laissée sortir ? Je croyais que le médecin refusait de te laisser partir seule ?

Octavia semble presque trop surprise pour que je la croie vraiment. Je suis sûre qu'elle est déjà au courant mais qu'elle attend que je le lui dise moi-même. Pour vérifier ma théorie je tente quelque chose.

\- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui a accepté de se porter garant pour moi.

Le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne me confirme ce que je pensais. Octavia est déjà au courant, sinon elle n'aurait pas attendu une seule seconde pour me demander de qui il s'agissait.

\- Tu es déjà au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Comment tu l'as su ?

\- Oui d'accord, j'étais déjà au courant. C'est Lexa qui a prévenu Lincoln, il était chargé de nous faire passer le message. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète si on trouvait ta chambre d'hôpital vide.

Les choses ont vraiment changé par ici. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir été absente pendant plusieurs mois, pas plusieurs jours. J'ai dû louper tellement de choses…

\- Finn est parti aujourd'hui… Je ne me voyais pas rester un jour de plus dans cette chambre d'hôpital toute seule, mais je ne pouvais pas sortir comme ça. Elle a proposé son aide. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre solution.

\- Vous avez parlé alors ?

\- Non.

\- Alors c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez coincées toutes les deux pendant les prochains jours.

J'ai envie de lui répondre que, au vu de la tournure que prend la situation, on n'est pas prêtes d'avoir une vraie conversation si Lexa continue de fuir mon regard et que je continue à ne pouvoir sortir que les mots strictement nécessaires et pas un de plus… Mais je ne dis rien de tout ça. Octavia a raison, il faut que je saisisse cette occasion pour parler à Lexa.

\- Je suppose, oui.

\- Je dois te laisser, Lincoln m'attend. Prends soin de toi Clarke, ou laisse les autres le faire pour toi ! Je t'embrasse.

J'entends presque son clin d'œil dans le ton amusé de sa voix après sa petite remarque lourde de sens. Je lui souhaite une bonne soirée avant de raccrocher et de laisser tomber mon téléphone sur mon lit à côté de moi. Il va falloir que je parle à Lexa, mais par où commencer ? Je laisse mon regard se perdre sur le plafond au-dessus de moi. Est-ce que je dois commencer par lui expliquer ce qui a mené à cet accident ? Ou ma réaction lors de cette fameuse soirée qui a tout changé ? Est-ce que je dois lui expliquer mon rêve ? Et ma réaction quand elle est entrée pour la première fois dans ma chambre d'hôpital ? J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire. Tellement de choses à me faire pardonner et aussi tellement de questions à lui poser.

 **OoOoO**

 **U** n bruit me tire du sommeil. Il me faut quelques minutes pour me souvenir où je suis. Je me redresse doucement. Les antidouleurs de l'hôpital ne font clairement plus effet. Ma tête me fait mal, tout comme mes côtes. Je me lève malgré tout et sors de la chambre. L'appartement est plongé dans la pénombre. Je découvre Lexa en train de lutter contre le sommeil sur le canapé, pendant que l'homme sur l'écran de la télé la regarde, plus qu'elle ne le regarde elle-même.

Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour remarquer ma présence, ce qui la réveille complètement. Elle se redresse et attrape une télécommande avec laquelle elle baisse le volume de la télé et augmente progressivement la puissance des lumières dans la pièce. Elle se lève avant de me jeter un rapide coup d'œil.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. J….

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle ne me regarde déjà plus et se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle ouvre un placard puis une autre avant de se retourner pour poser un verre et une boîte de médicaments sur le bar qui sert aussi de table. Elle se retourne de nouveau pour ouvrir le frigo et en sortir une boîte de sushis et une bouteille d'eau. Elle remplit le verre avant de refermer la bouteille et de la poser à côté.

\- Tu dois avoir faim. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que tu voulais alors j'ai pris un peu de tout ce que tu aimes. Je te conseille de prendre tes médicaments avant, les antidouleurs que t'a donné l'infirmière avant de partir ne doivent plus faire effet à cette heure-ci.

Je m'approche du bar et m'assois sur l'une des chaises hautes. J'attrape en premier la boîte qui contient les sushis. Son contenu me fait monter l'eau à la bouche. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point la vraie nourriture m'avait manqué. En face de moi, Lexa a les yeux rivé sur la boîte de médicaments alors je laisse la nourriture de côté un instant, le temps de prendre mes cachets.

A peine ai-je eu le temps d'avaler mes médicaments qu'elle a déjà tourné les talons. Elle se dirige vers l'entrée où deux sacs sont entreposés. Je la regarde faire sans bien comprendre.

\- Je vais déposer tes affaires dans ta chambre.

Elle attrape les sacs et se dirige vers la chambre sans attendre une réponse de ma part, ni même me jeter le moindre regard. Je l'observe disparaître dans la chambre puis revenir du même pas décidé.

\- Tu ne manges pas ?

Elle s'arrête un instant et porte son regard sur les boîtes de sushis maintenant étalées sur la table.

\- Tu sais, il y en a largement assez pour deux, et tu as autant besoin de manger que moi.

Elle semble hésiter un moment avant de se décider et de venir s'assoir en face de moi.

Tout le repas se passe dans le silence le plus total. Pas une fois Lexa ne lève les yeux sur moi. C'est comme si elle évitait soigneusement de croiser mon regard. La tension dans cet appartement est trop forte, et puisque je n'ai ni le courage de parler la première, ni celui de supporter une minute de plus cette situation gênante, je décide de battre en retraite.

\- Je vais prendre une douche.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre pour y récupérer un pyjama et ma trousse de toilette avant de gagner la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, je pose ma trousse de toilette sur le bord du lavabo et mets en marche le chauffe-serviettes, sur lequel je pose mon pyjama à côté de la serviette de toilette propre déjà là.

Son comportement m'échappe complètement. Pourquoi avoir insisté pour s'occuper de moi, pourquoi m'avoir proposé son aide et m'inviter à vivre ici si elle ne supporte pas de me voir ? La question me brûle les lèvres mais j'ai trop peur de sa réponse pour oser la lui poser. Je ne pense pas être en mesure de supporter un nouveau rejet de sa part, de l'entendre dire qu'elle fait ça par devoir ou pire encore, par pitié. Je crois que je préférais encore qu'elle m'en veuille.

J'entreprends de me déshabiller mais chaque mouvement est douloureux, rendant la tâche plutôt fastidieuse. Je commence par le plus simple en laissant glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes. Retirer mon pull puis mon tee-shirt est beaucoup plus difficile et douloureux et je dois retenir un gémissement de douleur quand j'arrive enfin à faire passer mon tee-shirt par-dessus ma tête.

Dans le miroir en face de moi, je regarde mon corps à moitié nu. Ma peau blanche est entachée des marques de l'accident dont elle sera probablement marquée à vie. L'énorme hématome qui s'étend de la base de mon sein jusqu'à ma taille a une couleur qui tire maintenant vers un violet foncé avec quelques marques bleues et vertes. Il est encore légèrement boursouflé et une partie s'étend jusque dans mon dos. Je sais que cette marque, bien qu'impressionnante, disparaîtra avec le temps mais ce n'est pas le cas de toutes. Je sais que cette cicatrice sur mon flanc droit restera là, marque indélébile de cet accident. Pour le moment elle est encore bien rouge, mais elle finira comme les autres coupures plus petites qui ont déjà bien cicatrisé et ne sont maintenant que de petits traits à la couleur rose tendre. Le médecin a dit que la coupure sur ma joue ne devrait pas laisser de marque, mais pour le moment elle est encore bien visible.

Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Je ne peux m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même. Tout ça est de ma faute. L'accident, le coma de Finn… J'ai l'impression d'être prise au piège dans une boucle infernale. Comme si j'étais condamnée à faire encore et toujours les mêmes erreurs. A cause de moi mon père est mort, et maintenant j'ai failli tuer Finn… Et si… Et si tout ça recommençait encore ? Si tous le gens que j'aime et qui s'attachent à moi étaient destinés à mourir par ma faute ?

Je sens la crise d'angoisse monter en moi. J'en connais trop bien les symptômes. Ma respiration se fait irrégulière et chaque nouvelle bouffée d'oxygène se fait de plus en plus douloureuse. Mes côtes fracturées me font mal et je dois retenir un sanglot. Puis un autre. Mes jambes commencent à trembler et ma vision à se brouiller. Je m'agrippe au rebord du lavabo et ma trousse de toilette vient se renverser à mes pieds. J'essaie de reprendre le contrôle, mais j'ai l'impression de me battre dans le vide. Je force une nouvelle bouffée d'air à entrer dans mes poumons en réprimant le sanglot qui accompagne la douleur quand mes poumons se dilatent. Les coups à la porte attirent à peine mon attention.

\- Clarke, tout va bien ?

Je suis incapable de répondre. Je me cramponne au lavabo si fort que mes articulations blanchissent. Je me concentre sur ma respiration, il n'y que comme ça que j'arriverai à me calmer.

\- Clarke, réponds-moi s'il te plaît ?

J'entends bien la panique dans sa voix, mais je suis toujours dans l'incapacité de prononcer le moindre mot. Ma gorge est trop serrée, ma respiration encore trop chaotique.

\- Clarke, si je n'ai pas de réponse je vais entrer.

Sans réponse de ma part, je vois du coin de l'œil la porte s'ouvrir et Lexa entrer. J'entends une sorte de grognement lui échapper avant qu'elle ne me tourne le dos.

\- Je… Je suis désolée.

Ces mots sont comme un électrochoc. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle soit désolée. Par pour ça en tout cas. Ma respiration se calme, et doucement je desserre ma prise sur le lavabo avant de me tourner vers elle.

\- Regarde-moi...

Les mots ne sont qu'un souffle et Lexa ne bouge pas. Le regard fixé sur le sol, les bras pendants le long du corps, les épaules et le dos légèrement voûtés.

\- Regarde-moi!

Cette fois, les mots qui se sont formés dans ma gorge ont franchi mes lèvres d'une façon bien plus brutale que je ne m'y attendais moi-même, faisant ressortir au passage toutes les émotions enfouies depuis trop longtemps. Un mélange de peur, de tristesse et de colère. Un mélange qui m'a consumée doucement, sans me laisser la moindre chance.

Cette fois mes mots ont atteint leur cible, faisant tressaillir la jeune femme qui se tient devant moi. Comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup brutal et douloureux qu'elle n'aurait pas su, ou pas voulu esquiver. Tout ses muscles ont sursauté, tout comme sa respiration. Doucement elle se retourne, les yeux inlassablement fixés sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Sans réfléchir, ma main se tend timidement vers son visage. Je regarde mes doigts s'avancer vers elle et s'arrêter à mi-chemin dans un instant d'hésitation avant de poursuivre leur chemin en tremblant légèrement jusqu'à trouver le menton de Lexa.

\- S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin que tu me regardes.

Cette fois c'était plus une supplication. Mes doigts toujours sur son menton accompagnent ma voix et l'obligent à redresser le visage et à plonger son regard dans le mien.

J'ai besoin qu'elle me regarde vraiment. J'ai besoin qu'elle voie les marques et les cicatrices encore rouges qui entachent ma peau. Elle n'a pas besoin de parler, je lis la douleur au fond de ses yeux. Je sais que la vue de mon corps meurtri lui est difficile, je sais qu'une part d'elle se sent responsable de mon état même si j'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai besoin qu'elle me regarde. Non pas que je la juge responsable de cet accident. J'en suis la seule responsable. Non, je ne cherche pas à la punir. J'ai simplement besoin qu'elle regarde mon corps et qu'elle comprenne. Qu'elle comprenne que les marques qu'elle voit aujourd'hui sur ma peau sont le reflet exact de celles qu'elle a laissées en partant quelques semaines plus tôt sur mon cœur et mon âme, même si la douleur n'a rien de comparable.

Je ne la juge pas responsable mais j'ai besoin qu'elle comprenne car on n'oublie pas une douleur comme ça. Je ne lui en veux pas, je ne lui en veux plus. J'ai vu et j'ai compris, à la minute où mon regard a trouvé le sien, que nous avions toutes les deux fait des erreurs. Que nous avions toutes les deux notre part de responsabilité dans ce qui nous est arrivé. Mais j'ai besoin d'être sûre qu'elle comprenne pour pouvoir continuer d'avancer et ce quel que soit notre chemin.

Ce n'est que lorsque son regard glisse sur ma peau que je prends conscience que je suis presque nue. Je me rends compte alors que si elle gardait le regard fixement ancré sur le sol c'était probablement pour préserver ma pudeur, mais à cet instant précis, tout ça m'importe peu.

Le rose qui colore timidement ses joues à ce moment-là me procure une sensation étrange, comme si le fait que la vision de mon corps puisse encore ne pas la laisser indifférente me rassurait. Pourtant bien vite cette petite lueur dans son regard disparaît, voilée par la peine et le larmes qui menacent maintenant de couler.

\- Les marques que tu vois, tu n'en es pas responsable...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, mais en voyant la souffrance et les regrets dans ses iris verts, j'ai ressenti le besoin de le lui faire savoir. C'est la première fois que je lis autant de fragilité en elle.

\- mais la douleur derrières les blessures… Lexa, je...

J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire, tellement de questions à lui poser. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Une larme glisse sur sa joue. Elle stoppe sa course d'un revers de la main avant de venir faire disparaître du bout des doigts la buée qui couvre son regard. Elle hoche la tête imperceptiblement avant de reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même. Elle attrape une des serviettes tièdes sur le chauffe-serviettes et vient la poser sur mes épaules. Mes yeux ne la lâchent pas et un discret sourire vient recourber le coin de mes lèvres. Son geste est tendre et protecteur, c'est un côté de sa personnalité que j'avais commencé à apercevoir avant que toute cette histoire ne nous sépare, et la retrouver enfin me fait un bien fou.

Quand son regard se pose de nouveau sur mon visage, je vois la confusion dans ses yeux, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de son geste.

\- Tu vas attraper froid.

Sa voix est tendue par l'émotion malgré tout le contrôle qu'elle s'évertue à garder. Sans la quitter des yeux, je serre un peu plus la serviette autour de moi.

\- Prends ta douche, je t'attendrai dans le salon.

Après un dernier regard, elle se tourne et sort de la salle de bain.

 **OoOoO**

 **J** e sors quelques minutes plus tard, propre et avec un million de questions en tête. Comme elle me l'avait dit, Lexa m'attend dans le salon, installée sur le canapé. Elle semble perdue dans ses pensés, mais mon arrivée attire son attention. Je viens m'asseoir sur le canapé, suffisamment proche d'elle pour pouvoir lire son regard, mais suffisamment loin pour que je puisse garder les idées claires sans être déstabilisée par ce que sa proximité déclenche en moi.

Le silence nous entoure alors qu'aucune de nous deux ne sais par où commencer.

\- Je suis désolée.

Lexa me regarde sans vraiment comprendre où je veux en venir.

\- Le soir où… Je suis désolée. J'ai paniqué et je t'ai repoussée. Je n'ai pas d'explication ou d'excuse qui tienne la route. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça, je suis vraiment désolée.

En face de moi Lexa écoute attentivement chacun de mes mots. Je l'observe un instant avant de reprendre.

\- En fait si, je crois que je sais pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça. J'ai eu peur, Lexa. Peur de ce que tout ça impliquait. J'ai eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Peur de te faire souffrir et de te perdre. Aucune de mes relations passées ne s'est vraiment bien terminée, par ma faute, et j'ai eu peur de tout faire échouer encore une fois.

L'ironie de mes mots me brûle la gorge. J'ai eu peur de tout faire échouer, alors j'ai tout foutu en l'air avant même de lui laisser une chance. Enfin… Pas exactement.

\- Tu sais, je t'ai cherchée ce soir-là, je voulais m'excuser mais je ne t'ai pas trouvée. Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Je la vois hésiter un instant, cherchant probablement les bons mots.

\- Tu as raison Clarke, je te dois quelques explications. Laisse-moi parler, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête et la regarde se réinstaller sur le canapé pour bien me faire face. Elle plante ses yeux vert émeraude dans les miens avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je t'ai déjà raconté comment j'avais vécu notre toute première rencontre. J'avais été surprise de te trouver là parce que j'avais oublié que tu devais arriver. Alors oui, je ne te mentirai pas, je n'étais pas ravie que tu sois là mais quand je t'ai vue te torturer l'esprit sur ce plan du campus… Tu avais l'air tellement fatigué et complètement perdu. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'ai vu en toi le reflet de ma propre image ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à t'ignorer et à continuer ma vie comme si tu n'existais pas. Quelque chose en toi m'intriguait et m'attirait. J'ai essayé de lutter au début, mais tu ne m'as pas rendu la tâche facile.

Son regard se perd dans ses souvenirs et un timide sourire apparaît aux coins de ses lèvres.

\- Je me suis dit que ce n'était que mes hormones qui s'emballaient. Entre les études et l'entreprise, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de penser à moi, et me retrouver coincée avec une aussi jolie fille… Alors j'ai mis ça sur le coup des hormones.

Je sens une chaleur familière me monter au visage, je suis sûre qu'il a pris trois tons de rose. J'ose à peine la regarder mais je me force à ne pas baisser le regard.

\- Et puis on a appris à se connaître, et j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence, je n'étais pas attirée juste par tes courbes féminines et ton visage d'ange. Je me sentais bien avec toi, je me sentais libre, comprise, comme si j'avais retrouvé cette partie de moi que j'avais perdue depuis si longtemps. J'ai senti mes sentiments changer et évoluer, et il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire pour éviter ça.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer à l'écoute de ses paroles. Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ? Lexa sort de ses souvenir et ancre son regard vert dans le mien.

\- J'ai eu peur moi aussi, Clarke. J'avais peur que ces sentiments viennent interférer dans ma vie déjà trop remplie. Je ne pouvais me permettre d'être concentrée sur autre chose que mes études et mon devoir vis-à-vis de l'entreprise. Mais si je suis honnête avec moi-même, ce n'est pas ça qui me terrifiait le plus… j'avais peur de te perdre.

\- Et c'est exactement ce que je t'ai fait penser quand je t'ai repoussée. C'est pour ça que tu es partie ?

\- Pas exactement, non. La vérité c'est que j'ai été lâche. J'ai tellement essayé de repousser mes sentiments pour toi, mais j'en étais incapable. Alors quand tu t'es éloignée, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour faire marche arrière et m'éloigner de la seule personne qui pouvait me blesser. Je me suis persuadée que tu ne voulais pas de moi et que c'était le moment ou jamais de tirer un trait sur tout ça. Alors je suis partie. En prenant mes distances, en te faisant disparaître de ma vie, je pensais pouvoir reprendre le contrôle. Rester forte, concentrée sur mes objectifs, sans aucune faiblesse que mes rivaux auraient pu tenter d'exploiter, et surtout m'éviter une souffrance inévitable.

Des bribes de la conversation qu'on avait eue après le gala de charité à Whistler me reviennent. Lexa m'avait dit qu'elle ne supporterait pas de perdre encore quelqu'un. Je pensais qu'elle parlait de ses parents mais tout d'un coup, je me demande s'il s'agit bien de ça.

\- Tu ne fais pas référence à la perte de tes parents, je me trompe ?

Une ombre passe sur son visage et un voile terne vient éteindre son regard.

\- Non, en effet.

Je réprime mon envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas quel est son secret, mais je ne supporte pas de la voir souffrir de la sorte.

\- L'amour est une faiblesse, Clarke. Une faiblesse que je ne peux pas me permettre maintenant que j'ai autant de responsabilités. Les gens s'en serviraient contre moi pour me faire tomber et détruire tout ce que mes parents ont créé et tout ce pour quoi ils se sont battus. Ils s'en serviraient pour me détruire. Je ne le sais que trop bien.

« L'amour est une faiblesse », quelque part je suis d'accord avec elle, mais d'un autre côté, ces mots me font mal. Il y a encore peu de temps je ne croyais pas du tout en l'amour mais les choses ont changé. Je n'ai pas envie de voir l'amour comme une faiblesse, pas maintenant que j'y crois. L'amour ne doit pas se résumer à ça, c'est impossible. Je garde mes réflexions pour moi pour le moment et j'attends patiemment qu'elle poursuive, car cet aparté ne sort pas de nulle part et je sens que ce qu'elle s'apprête à me dire n'est pas facile pour elle.

\- Tu sais, j'ai déjà aimé dans le passé. Elle s'appelait Costia.

L'usage du passé dans sa phrase me serre le cœur immédiatement et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder mes distances, tout mon corps et mon être se battant pour l'envelopper et ne plus jamais laisser personne la faire souffrir.

\- On s'est rencontrées à l'hôpital. Je m'étais blessée à la jambe en faisant du sport, une fracture pas vraiment jolie qui a nécessité plusieurs opérations et une longue période de rééducation. J'avais treize ans et Costia douze. Elle était là depuis longtemps parce qu'elle se battait contre un cancer depuis plusieurs années déjà. Elle connaissait l'hôpital comme sa maison et elle traînait parfois dans les couloirs et les salles de jeux. Un jour j'ai vu sa tête passer à travers la porte de ma chambre pendant que ma mère parlait avec mon médecin d'une autre opération. Elle a écouté une partie de la conversation et quand elle a surpris mon regard courroucé sur elle, elle m'a fait un grand sourire et elle a disparu. Après ça on s'est revues plusieurs fois en salle de jeux, d'ailleurs je la soupçonnais de m'espionner pour être dans la salle en même temps que moi. On a fait connaissance et on est devenues amies. C'était ma première vraie amie. Pendant mes cinq mois d'hospitalisation je l'ai vue presque tous les jours. Ensuite je suis rentrée chez moi et je ne venais plus que trois fois dans la semaine pour mes séances spéciales de rééducation. Comme elle n'avait presque jamais de visites de sa famille, j'ai demandé à mes parents si je pouvais passer plus souvent à l'hôpital pour la voir, et puis quand elle n'était pas trop fatiguée par ses traitements, je faisais tout mon possible pour qu'elle puisse sortir quelques heures et venir passer du temps avec moi à la maison. Ça a pris deux ans pour que je comprenne que je l'aimais et qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Quand sa mère l'a appris, elle s'est opposée à chaque fois que j'essayais de faire sortir Costia de l'hôpital. A défaut j'allais la voir presque tous les jours, mais là encore sa mère n'a pas apprécié. Elle est allée contre les recommandations des médecins et l'a envoyée suivre son traitement ailleurs, très loin d'ici. Quelque mois plus tard j'ai reçu une carte m'informant de son décès, signée de la main de sa mère.

Un frisson me traverse tout le corps. Comment une femme peut-elle être aussi cruelle envers des enfants, même envers son propre enfant ? Un terrible pressentiment fait son chemin dans mon esprit.

\- Roan m'a dit que vous aviez tout les deux perdu quelqu'un d'important. Je suppose qu'il ne parlait pas de tes parents mais de Costia, j'ai raison ?

\- C'était sa petite sœur.

\- Nia était elle la mère de Costia ?

\- Sa mère adoptive pour être exacte. Cette femme n'a réussi à avoir qu'un enfant de son sang, Roan. Mais elle voulait tellement une fille pour prendre sa succession qu'elle a fini par adopter Costia.

Cette femme me dégoûte au plus haut point. Adopter une enfant dans le simple but d'avoir une succession, alors même qu'elle a déjà un fils, cette pensée me donne la nausée.

\- Et je suppose qu'avec sa maladie Costia n'était pas assez bien, pas assez digne de lui succéder sur le trône d'Azgeda ?

\- A sa mort, elle a refait une demande d'adoption.

\- Ontari ?

Lexa hoche la tête sans ajouter un mot. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire de toute façon. Je ne comprends même pas que les services d'adoption aient accédé à sa demande. Même si elle n'est pas directement responsable de sa mort, en privant sa fille du soutien de son amie, qui était aussi la personne qu'elle aimait, et en la privant probablement des meilleurs soins du pays, elle est de toute façon au moins en partie responsable de sa mort.

Je garde mes pensés pour moi car Lexa n'a pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de choses mais maintenant je peux facilement comprendre son aversion pour cette femme. Je comprends également pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que cette Nia m'approche au gala et pourquoi elle s'est montrée si protectrice envers moi ce soir-là. Je comprends aussi ce qui l'effraie : Lexa a perdu toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères, c'est compréhensible qu'elle ait désormais peur de s'attacher de nouveau à quelqu'un. Mais une autre question me brûle les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi être revenue alors ?

Lexa semble surprise. Pourtant après cette révélation ma question me semble légitime, voire même logique. Si elle avait réussi à partir, pourquoi être revenue et prendre le risque de souffrir une nouvelle fois ? Elle ouvre la bouche puis la referme sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de prendre la parole.

\- Parce que je n'arrivais pas à tourner la page et te sortir de ma tête. Quand j'ai appris pour l'accident, j'ai eu peur. Peur que tout recommence et que tu sois en danger par ma faute. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce qui venait de se passer. S'il y a la moindre chance que ça ne soit pas qu'un simple accident…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le monde des affaires est impitoyable, encore plus quand de grosses sommes d'argent sont en jeu. Certaines personnes sont prêtes à tout.

Je repense à l'histoire de Costia et à ce qu'a fait Nia.

\- Même à tuer des innocents s'il le faut.

Qu'on cherche à m'atteindre pour atteindre Lexa c'est déjà tordu, mais il y avait également Finn dans cette voiture, et il n'a jamais eu aucun lien avec Lexa ou son entreprise !

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Dès que j'ai appris pour l'accident, je suis venue et j'ai lancé mes détectives sur l'affaire. Si ce n'était pas un simple accident on le saura, Clarke. Ils ne s'en sortiront pas deux fois.

\- Deux fois ? Tu veux dire que la mort de tes parents…

\- Je n'ai jamais cru à la théorie de l'accident. Titus non plus. Mais on n'a jamais rien pu prouver.

S'ils n'ont jamais rien pu trouver lors de l'accident des parents de Lexa, je doute fort qu'ils trouveront quelque chose cette fois encore. Mais si jamais Lexa a raison et que quelqu'un cherche à détruire cette entreprise et toutes les personnes qui gravitent autour….

\- Ne t'en fais pas Clarke. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. Jamais.

\- Alors c'est uniquement pour ça que je suis ici ?

\- C'est une partie des raisons c'est vrai mais… La vérité c'est que tu m'as manqué, Clarke.

Je laisse mon regard se perdre dans la profondeur du vert de ses iris.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

\- Je ne sais pas où tout ça me mènera mais je ne veux plus essayer de t'oublier. Je suis bien avec toi, je n'ai pas envie de me forcer à vivre sans ça alors que je peux être heureuse.

\- Lexa, je…

\- Je ne te demanderai rien, si ce n'est d'accepter mes excuses et d'être mon amie ?

\- Maintenant c'est à moi de parler. Moi aussi j'ai eu peur. Parce que je tiens à toi et à notre amitié, j'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir te donner ce que tu cherchais. Jusqu'à il y a peu, j'étais persuadée d'être incapable d'aimer, et tout ce que je savais c'est que mes relations amoureuses finissaient toujours mal. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir comme j'ai fait souffrir les autres et te perdre comme je les ai perdus. Ce soir-là tu m'as surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ça et j'ai paniqué. Je n'aurais pas dû te repousser et surtout j'aurais dû être capable de t'expliquer ma réaction directement, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Quand j'ai compris que tu étais partie, au début j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose et puis quand j'ai pris conscience que tu faisais tout pour m'éviter, je t'en ai vraiment voulu. J'ai replongé dans mes vieux démons, j'ai perdu pied. Je me suis fâchée avec Octavia parce qu'elle essayait de m'ouvrir les yeux, mais j'étais trop aveuglée par mon passé pour comprendre ce qu'elle me disait. Et puis le soir de l'accident, après la dispute avec Octavia je suis allée retrouver cette fille, cette barmaid, Niylah parce qu'elle ne posait pas de questions et qu'elle ne cherchait pas à me faire aller mieux. Elle était juste là quand j'en avais besoin, rien de plus. Elle m'a emmenée chez elle ce soir-là, et je l'ai embrassée. J'avais besoin d'une preuve, la preuve que j'avais raison et qu'Octavia avait tort.

Je secoue la tête. J'ai vraiment été stupide et terriblement naïve !

\- C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai enfin compris ce que tu représentais pour moi. Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire concrètement et ce que ça impliquerait pour la suite mais j'avais enfin vu ce qu'Octavia essayait de me faire comprendre depuis tout ce temps… Je tiens à toi Lexa. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à le comprendre.

\- Je te pardonne si tu me pardonnes ?

Son regard sur moi est tendre et son demi-sourire plein de promesses. Alors cette fois je ne lutte pas et je la prends dans mes bras. C'est si bon de la sentir contre moi malgré la douleur que cette étreinte me fait subir. Trop vite, je la relâche et m'éloigne en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Oh, pardon!

L'air paniqué sur le visage de Lexa m'arrache un sourire.

\- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

Son expression reprend un air grave alors que son regard se plante dans le mien. Ses iris verts m'avaient tellement manqué. Ils sont comme une ancre pour moi, et pouvoir de nouveau m'y accrocher m'apporte une sensation de bien-être indescriptible.

\- J'avais peur. Peur que tu ne puisses pas me pardonner pour le baiser et… pour être partie. Je ne pouvais simplement pas te regarder en sachant que je t'avais peut-être définitivement perdue, et encore moins en sachant que je suis peut-être responsable de ce qui vient de t'arriver. Clarke, je suis tellement désolée…

Par un réflexe, mes mains viennent chercher les siennes dans un geste protecteur. Les regrets et la peine que je devine dans ses yeux sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincères et cette constatation me serre le coeur. Je ne sais pas si elle a un quelconque rapport avec cet accident mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est que nous avons toutes les deux nos torts et une part de responsabilité dans ce que notre relation a traversé.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi, je suis désolée.

Le silence s'installe entre nous quelques secondes, sans qu'aucune de nous deux ne rompe le contact visuel, me permettant de prendre pleinement conscience de l'avancée que nous venons de faire. Tout n'est pas réglé je le sais bien, mais j'ai le pressentiment que nous sommes sur la bonne voie.

\- Il est tard, tu as besoin de repos, tu devrais aller dormir maintenant, Clarke.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Cette soirée m'a complètement vidée.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je ne bouge pas d'ici. Tu peux m'appeler depuis ta chambre, si besoin.

\- Tu ne dors pas dans ton lit ? Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir sur le canapé !

\- Je préfère ne pas rester trop loin. Juste au cas où.

J'hésite un instant.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne viens pas dormir dans ma chambre ? Le lit est bien assez grand pour deux.

Je la regarde réfléchir à ma proposition. J'espère ne pas être allée trop loin.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Je lui adresse un petit sourire plein d'assurance, alors qu'au fond de moi je suis terriblement soulagée qu'elle ne m'ait pas repoussée. Je hoche la tête et je me dirige vers la chambre, Lexa suivant mes pas.

Elle attend que je m'installe avant de venir prendre place à mes côtés, en gardant une bonne distance entre nous. Je me tourne vers elle. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, je devine à peine les traits de son visage mais je sais qu'elle me regarde.

\- Lexa, promets-moi que tu ne disparaîtras pas.

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite mais je la sens bouger sur le matelas. Elle glisse le bout de ses doigts sur mon visage pour repousser une mèche de cheveux qui avait glissé là.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, Clarke. Je resterai avec toi. Promis.

Ses paroles coulent sur moi, m'enveloppant d'une douce chaleur réconfortante. Je me glisse un peu plus près d'elle et j'attrape sa main, que je garde bien serrée dans la mienne à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce soir je m'endors sereine et pleine d'espoir pour l'avenir.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**_

 _ **Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Je sais, les délais de publications sont complètement anarchiques mais le plus important c'est que vous ayez les chapitres non? ;)**_

 _ **Tout d'abord je vais commencer par les éternels remerciements : Merci et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, merci pour les ajouts en favorit, les follows et les nombreux reviews! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos avis, et c'est en plus extrêmement motivant (ce qui n'est pas négligeable depuis quelques temps où je cours après le temps justement pour réussir à écrire.)**_

 _ **Sinon, le projet d'écriture collaborative prends fin. Je voudrais remercier tous les participants! J'espère que ce petit projet vous à plu et que vous apprécierez ce que j'ai fait de vos idées (à découvrir au fur et à mesure des chapitres, je n'ai pas pu tout mettre ici évidemment).**_

 _ **Si ça vous a vraiment plu, j'ai d'autres idées de projets auxquels vous faire participer ( ou plutôt on m'a soufflé d'autres idées ;) ), à vous de me dire si ça vous intéresse ou pas. Si oui, je vous en parlerais prochainement.**_

 _ **trêve de blabla. Voici donc le chapitre 25!**_

 _ **La suite arrivera... quand elle arrivera. Peut-être demain ou dans 10 jours, qui sais?**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous!**_

* * *

 **XXV-**

 **J** e me sens bien. Tellement bien même que je n'ai absolument aucune envie de bouger d'où je suis, ni même d'ouvrir les yeux. Je m'enfonce un peu plus sous la couette, en me blottissant sur l'oreiller confortable.

Je respire doucement, savourant le délicat parfum des draps. Ils sentent encore un peu la lessive mais ce n'est pas cette odeur qui me plaît le plus. Non, c'est quelque chose de plus subtil, de plus agréable encore. Je bouge un peu la main sur le matelas avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux. Lexa n'est plus là, mais son odeur est partout sur les draps. Sans ça, j'aurais facilement pu croire que j'avais rêvé toute la soirée d'hier mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

Je m'étire avec précaution. Les douleurs sont encore bien présentes mais tout à fait supportables ce matin, et ma tête ne me fait presque plus mal. Le bruit d'une musique me parvient depuis le salon. Je n'arrive pas à deviner ce que c'est mais le tempo est entraînant sans être violent pour autant et fait monter ma bonne humeur d'un cran.

J'aimerais rester là dans le confort de ce lit entourée de l'odeur rassurante de Lexa, mais une partie de moi est bien décidée à se lever et profiter à fond de cette journée qui s'annonce vraiment agréable.

Je me faufile discrètement dans le petit couloir et m'arrête pour observer la scène devant moi. Lexa s'active dans la cuisine, en pleine préparation de ce qui ressemble fort à un bon petit-déjeuner. Elle est tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait qu'elle ne m'a pas encore vue. J'en profite pour l'observer en silence quelques instants. Elle verse le lait dans un saladier et remue la pâte avec un fouet de façon très sérieuse. Quand elle semble satisfaite de la texture, elle se tourne vers la gazinière et retourne des tranches de bacons qui grillent doucement dans une poêle chaude.

La voir ainsi s'activer à la tâche est absolument adorable. Un sourire vient recourber le coin de mes lèvres et ma bonne humeur monte encore d'un cran. Oui, décidément cette journée s'annonce bien.

Je me décide enfin et avance de quelques pas.

\- Bonjour.

Elle se retourne, légèrement surprise. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que j'apparaisse aussi près d'elle sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Mon sourire ne m'a pas quittée et je ne cherche même pas à le lui cacher.

\- Oh, salut. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Très bien, et toi ?

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête, sans vraiment oser soutenir mon regard, au lieu de quoi elle préfère se concentrer sur autre chose.

\- Oui, merci.

Je l'observe se déplacer agilement dans la cuisine. Elle récupère un verre d'eau et une boîte de pilules qu'elle me tend sur le plan de travail.

\- Comment va ta tête ? Et le reste ?

Je fais semblant de faire l'inventaire de mes blessures en bougeant doucement chaque articulation, à l'exception de mon poignet toujours coincé dans son attelle.

\- Pas mal du tout. Je crois que je suis presque guérie.

Elle se retourne vers moi pour voir si je suis sérieuse ou si je fais semblant. Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire. Il va vraiment falloir qu'elle se détende un tout petit peu.

Pour lui faire plaisir et lui éviter plus de stress, j'attrape le verre d'eau et avale mes cachets rapidement, avant de faire le tour du plan de travail et d'aller mettre mon verre dans le lave-vaisselle. J'en profite pour faire le tour de la cuisine et jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui est en train de cuire pendant que Lexa continue de s'activer. Des œufs brouillés, des pommes de terre sautées, du bacon et… mon doigt a à peine touché la pâte dans le saladier que je me prends une petite tape sur la main.

\- Aïe !

J'exagère volontairement et me retourne vers Lexa qui me regarde de son air sérieux. Mon doigts recouvert de pâte est en suspens entre nous deux et l'espace d'un instant j'ai la terrible envie de lui étaler sur le bout du nez, juste pour rire. Ne sachant pas trop comment elle prendrait cette blague, j'opte pour une autre tactique. Je plante mes yeux bleus dans le vert émeraude en face de moi, la défiant du regard, et sans me défaire de mon sourire j'approche doucement mon doigt de mes lèvres et le glisse dans ma bouche. Je ferme les yeux une seconde, laissant le bout de ma langue savourer la pâte sucrée autour de mon index. Hummmm, des pancakes, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Quand j'ouvre les yeux et retire le doigt de ma bouche, fière d'avoir eu raison, Lexa ne m'a pas quittée des yeux. Elle fixe mes lèvres, ou peut-être mon doigt, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. A côté de nous, les toasts sautent du grille-pain et elle se détourne rapidement, retrouvant toute sa concentration lorsqu'elle entreprend de mettre les tranches parfaitement grillées dans une assiette malgré la légère teinte rosée qu'ont pris ses pommettes. Intéressant. Ce n'est probablement pas comme ça que je vais réussir à détendre l'atmosphère, mais l'idée de pouvoir la déstabiliser et la faire rougir me plaît. Peut-être un peu trop même.

J'aide Lexa à finir de préparer notre repas sans me départir de mon sourire. J'ai l'impression qu'un vrai soleil brûle à l'intérieur de moi et j'aimerais lui en faire profiter, alors je déploie toute mon énergie positive à essayer de la faire rire.

 **OoOoO**

 **A** la fin du repas, j'ai presque réussi ma mission. Lexa est bien plus détendue et sans avoir pu la faire rire franchement, j'ai au moins réussi à la faire sourire. D'ailleurs ce sourire n'a pas quitté son visage depuis, et l'atmosphère qui règne maintenant dans cet appartement me donne presque envie de la rejoindre dans sa séance de sport.

Puisqu'elle ne peut pas me laisser seule, elle ne peut ni aller à la salle de sport ni courir. A défaut, elle a installé dans le salon un tapis de yoga sur lequel elle s'applique à enchaîner des mouvements fluides et contrôlés entrecoupés des postures fixes nécessitant force et équilibre.

Confortablement installée sur le canapé, je l'observe ouvertement, fascinée. Ça a l'air tellement facile quand on la regarde faire. Il me suffit de m'imaginer faire la même chose pour que mon corps me fasse souffrir. Outre mes blessures physiques dues à mon accident, je n'ai pas une once de sa souplesse, de son équilibre ou de sa force. Chacun de ses gestes est ample, gracieux et parfaitement maîtrisé. Aucun de ses muscles ne semble trembler sous l'effort et dieu sait qu'avec la tenue qu'elle porte je suis capable de voir la contraction du moindre de ses muscles.

Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait un corps aussi parfaitement dessiné après tout. Même si elle m'a déjà dit qu'elle ne faisait pas ça pour ça, nul doute que tout ce sport joue un rôle important dans l'entretien de sa silhouette parfaite.

Quelques mouvements plus tard, elle se redresse et se positionne à genoux sur son tapis. Assise sur ses pieds, les mains bien à plat sur ses cuisses, elle ferme les yeux et prend de profondes inspirations. Elle laisse entrer l'air dans ses poumons avant de le relâcher très progressivement. Elle fait ça plusieurs fois et à chaque nouvelle expiration ses épaules se détendent un peu plus comme tout le reste de son corps. Je regarde son buste monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration et sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, ma respiration vient se caler sur la sienne. Je sens mon propre corps se relâcher tout comme mon esprit.

Après une dernière expiration, Lexa finit par se lever. Elle se retourne vers moi, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tout va bien ?

Je lui retourne son sourire.

\- Très bien.

A vrai dire, je me suis rarement sentie aussi bien, ou alors c'était il y a vraiment très longtemps. Elle ramasse rapidement son tapis, qu'elle roule agilement et glisse sous son bras avant d'aller le déposer dans sa chambre. Quand elle revient, elle a retrouvé son air sérieux.

\- Je vais à la douche. Si tu as besoin de…

Je la coupe d'un petit geste de la main. Elle est vraiment adorable quand elle fait ça, mais elle ne peut pas continuer à s'inquiéter pour moi de la sorte. Je ne vais pas me transformer en un tas de poussière d'un claquement de doigts. Il va falloir qu'elle cesse de s'inquiéter autant sans raison.

\- Tout va bien Lexa, je t'assure. Tu peux aller prendre ta douche tranquille. Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

\- Et…

\- Et s'il y a le moindre problème je t'appelle, je sais. Maintenant va profiter de ta douche. Tout ira bien.

Je la gratifie d'un sourire rassurant pour finir de la convaincre. Finalement elle se détend de nouveau et se dirige vers la salle de bain d'un pas léger. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entends l'eau de la douche se mettre à couler. Mon esprit s'évade dans un endroit où il n'avait encore jamais osé aller. Il faut dire qu'après ma petite expérience de ce matin et la séance de yoga, j'ai donné à mon imagination de quoi fonctionner. Sans parler de mon rêve quand j'étais dans le coma dans lequel j'ai eu le plaisir de goûter à son corps... J'ai presque encore l'impression de sentir les caresses de ses doigts sur moi. Je me souviens de la douceur de sa peau, de son goût, de son odeur…

Je me ressaisis rapidement quand la suite des événements me revient à l'esprit. La vision du sang couleur d'encre sur mes doigts... Je ne veux plus penser à tout ça. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un stupide rêve. Tout ça n'a jamais existé, et Lexa est bel et bien là, nue sous la douche, à quelques mètres de moi. Ça suffit, Clarke !

J'attrape la télécommande et allume la télé pour essayer de me focaliser sur autre chose que sur les bruits de l'eau qui coule. Je zappe rapidement avant de m'arrêter sur un programme au hasard et je monte un peu plus le son. A l'écran devant moi, un homme nous explique comment il se débrouille pour survivre seul en Alaska. Je ne suis pas une grande adepte de ce genre d'aventures mais j'admire les gens capables de survivre en milieu hostile avec aussi peu de choses, seulement leur tête pour réfléchir.

Visiblement l'homme aux cheveux gris et à la barbe de la même couleur est sur les traces d'un animal. Probablement pour en faire ses prochains repas. Il explique en chuchotant comment il arrive à suivre l'animal sans se faire repérer et comment il compte s'y prendre pour l'attraper. Je suis complètement avec lui lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte d'entrée.

Qui peut bien venir ici ? Peut-être que c'est Sienne ? Je me lève et me dirige vers l'entrée. Je regarde rapidement par le judas de la porte avant d'ouvrir.

\- Salut Clarke, je suis contente de constater que tu vas mieux. Ma cousine est là ?

Je reste un instant interdite. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à voir Anya ici. Lexa ne m'avait pas prévenue qu'elle était dans les parages et encore moins qu'elle devait passer. En réalité ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est le ton froid et détaché qu'elle a utilisé pour me parler. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vues, elle était plutôt souriante et chaleureuse.

\- Salut Anya, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Lexa est sous la douche, elle ne devrait pas en avoir pour très longtemps.

Je n'ai pas l'occasion de lui demander d'entrer qu'elle me passe à côté et s'avance dans le salon. Elle semble passablement contrariée et j'ai comme l'impression que ma présence ici n'y est pas pour rien. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand je ferme la porte d'entrée et m'avance dans le salon.

\- Je peux te proposer quelque chose à boire ?

Elle se retourne vers moi et plante son regard glacé sur moi.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas la faire souffrir.

J'avale la boule qui vient de se former dans ma gorge et garde la tête haute en soutenant son regard. Je me souviens très bien de son avertissement mais elle ne connaît pas toute l'histoire.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de la blesser.

\- Peut-être mais c'est pourtant ce que tu as fait.

\- Je…

Elle me coupe la parole d'un simple geste de la main. Tout à coup j'ai l'impression d'être une gamine qu'on réprimande et je déteste ça.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Lexa n'a pas voulu me le dire. Mais quoi que ce soit, c'était suffisamment important pour qu'elle décide de se couper du monde pendant plusieurs jours avant de réapparaître à l'autre bout du pays. Elle faisait bonne figure quand je l'avais au téléphone mais je la connais, et ça faisait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue aussi mal.

Ses paroles me font l'effet d'un coup de poing. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il n'y a rien à dire. Elle secoue doucement la tête de gauche à droite avec un petit claquement de langue désapprobateur.

\- Je n'ai aucune foutue idée de ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête pour revenir ici à ton secours. Et encore moins pour être restée après que tu l'aies foutue dehors alors que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle veillait sur toi jour et nuit.

Je sens son regard glisser sur moi de la tête aux pieds avant de revenir planter ses iris glacés dans les miens.

\- Enfin si, j'ai bien ma petite idée, mais je te préviens Clarke, t'as pas intérêt de déconner maintenant, ou la prochaine fois c'est moi qui t'envoie à l'hôpital et je ferai en sorte que tu n'en sortes pas, crois-moi.

Je ne sais pas si ses menaces sont vraiment sérieuses, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de le vérifier et de toute façon j'ai trop souffert moi aussi dans cette histoire pour prendre le risque de retenter l'expérience. Visiblement ce détail semble complètement lui échapper, ce qui a le don de m'agacer.

\- Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ta cousine, mais je tiens à elle moi aussi ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire deux fois la même erreur. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi non plus.

\- Anya ?

On se retourne toutes les deux pour voir Lexa entrer dans le salon. Elle nous jauge du regard à tour de rôle avant de s'arrêter à côté de moi et de regarder sa cousine.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- On ne peut mieux, cousine !

Anya semble avoir retrouvé son sourire taquin et sa bonne humeur dès que sa cousine est entrée dans la pièce. Je la préfère comme ça. A côté de moi, Lexa ne semble pas vraiment convaincue mais elle ne dit rien.

\- Je suis venue t'apporter ça.

Elle lève la main et secoue un dossier que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. Je sens Lexa se raidir quand elle tend la main pour récupérer les papiers.

\- Il y a du nouveau ? Pourquoi Titus ne m'a pas envoyé les mises à jour par mail comme convenu ?

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que ma cousine préférée allait bien et puisque tu n'as pas daigné décrocher ton téléphone hier soir, je me suis déplacée en personne. Quitte à venir ici autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable tu ne crois pas ?

Encore une fois Lexa ne semble pas convaincue. De mon côté je me sens légèrement mal à l'aise de savoir que si Lexa n'a pas décroché son téléphone hier soir, c'était à cause de moi. Entre ma crise d'angoisse et notre mise au point, je ne lui ai pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour s'occuper de ses affaires.

Elle feuillette les pages rapidement avant de refermer le dossier et de le poser sur l'îlot central de la cuisine qui la sépare du salon.

\- Merci.

Une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement. Lexa se dirige vers la porte d'entrée et vérifie qui vient de sonner à l'aide de la caméra. Elle active ensuite l'interphone en s'adressant au petit boîtier devant elle.

\- Vous pouvez monter. Cinquième étage. Porte 53.

Je me demande bien qui ça peut être encore. Lexa reste devant la porte d'entrée prête à ouvrir mais se retourne vers nous, ou plutôt vers sa cousine.

\- Tout se passe bien au bureau ?

\- Comme sur des roulettes. Je pensais que tu me faisais plus confiance que ça.

Elle la taquine, mais Lexa ne semble pas avoir très envie de rire de ça. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et Lexa ouvre, non sans avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil par le judas avant. On n'est jamais trop prudent, non ?

\- Bonjour Lexa !

Je reconnais immédiatement cette voix avant même d'avoir vu la tête brune passer la porte.

\- Bonjour.

\- Octavia, Raven. Entrez.

Lexa n'a pas besoin de le répéter deux fois, Octavia entre presque en courant pour venir me sauter dans les bras. A mon grand soulagement, elle ralentit avant que son corps n'entre en contact avec le mien et me prend délicatement dans ses bras dans une étreinte amicale. Elle s'éloigne ensuite sans me lâcher les bras et m'observe attentivement.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Je la regarde avec un sourire attendri.

\- Oui, ça va. Lexa s'occupe bien de moi.

Elle me gratifie d'un clin d'œil et d'un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus.

\- Salut, Clarke.

Octavia me lâche doucement pour que Raven puisse venir me prendre elle aussi dans ses bras mais avec beaucoup plus de retenue.

\- C'est vrai, tu as meilleure mine.

\- Merci.

Je suis touchée de la voir ici. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour être sympa avec elle ou pour devenir son amie, pourtant elle s'est toujours montrée très agréable et patiente avec moi. Je pensais qu'elle m'en voudrait pour l'accident et pour Finn, et c'était probablement le cas au début, mais finalement, pour je ne sais trop quelle raison, elle m'a pardonné. Je crois que j'apprécie vraiment cette fille même si je ne la connais pas très bien.

\- Bon, eh bien je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille, moi.

Les deux filles se retournent de concert, surprises d'entendre une voix dans leur dos.

\- Oh, Anya ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Comment vas-tu ?

Le ton familier qu'emploie Octavia me prend au dépourvu. Je ne savais pas qu'elles se connaissaient. Après tout, Anya est la sœur de Lincoln, adoptive certes, mais ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant qu'elles se soient déjà rencontrées.

\- Bien, a priori.

Elle ponctue sa réponse d'un geste théâtral qui la désigne tout entière pour bien mettre en avant le fait qu'elle soit en un seul morceau et vu le petit sourire qui accompagne son geste, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle n'est pas peu fière du morceau qu'elle représente. Son regard s'accroche quelque seconde à celui de Raven avant qu'elle ne se détourne.

\- Bon, Octavia, Raven, ravie de vous avoir revues - et Clarke ? Fais attention à toi.

Visiblement elle connaît aussi Raven, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y prêter plus d'attention. Sa petite remarque qui se veut amicale sonne surtout comme une mise en garde à peine voilée, ce qui me déstabilise légèrement.

je la regarde se diriger vers la porte d'entrée et s'arrêter à côté de Lexa.

\- A plus tard cousine, et ne t'en fais pas, on s'occupe de tout.

Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi elle parle, mais je note mentalement de demander à Lexa quand tout le monde sera parti.

\- Oh, en fait Raven, elle ronronne comme un petit chat ! T'as fait du super boulot, merci.

\- Ne me dis pas que t'es venue en moto !? T'as vu le temps qu'il fait ?

-Oh toi ma chère cousine, tu as vraiment besoin de relâcher un peu de pression ! Profites-en, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut sous la main !

Elle lui adresse un clin d'œil avant de rigoler devant l'air choqué de Lexa. Est-ce que c'est mon esprit qui est encore mal placé ou est-ce qu'elle vient sérieusement de dire à Lexa de… Non je ne préfère pas y penser.

Avec un dernier signe de la main, Anya franchit la porte et la referme proprement derrière elle.

Un étrange silence plane dans l'appartement, jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia le rompe, brisant la tension qui venait de s'installer.

 **OoOoO**

 **O** ctavia et Raven ont passé une bonne partie de la journée avec nous. Elles ne sont parties qu'en fin d'après-midi parce que soi-disant j'avais l'air fatigué et que je devais me reposer. Ce qui est vrai, mais ça l'était déjà en début d'après-midi et ça ne les a pas empêchées de rester discuter de tout et de rien.

Je ne me plains pas, j'adore leur compagnie, mais je ne suis pas sûre que Lexa soit aussi ravie que moi. En tout cas elle semble presque soulagée quand elle ferme enfin la porte derrière elles, nous laissant seules toutes les deux dans le calme bienvenu de l'appartement.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je la regarde se diriger vers la cuisine pendant que je réfléchis à une réponse.

\- Tu veux un thé ?

\- J'adorerais ! Merci.

Elle attrape la bouilloire qu'elle remplit d'eau avant de le reposer sur son socle et de la mettre en route.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu es désolée ?

\- Octavia et Raven. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles resteraient aussi longtemps. C'est chez toi ici et… enfin je ne veux pas t'imposer leur présence.

L'eau se met à bouillir. Lexa récupère deux tasses dans le placard juste au-dessus d'elle et dépose un sachet de thé dans chacune d'elles avant de les remplir d'eau bouillante.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, je t'assure.

Elle pose les deux tasses sur la table basse avant de venir s'installer confortablement sur le canapé à côté de moi.

\- Tu as besoin de voir tes amies et honnêtement je les aime bien, même si elles parlent beaucoup.

Je suis touchée par ce qu'elle me dit mais sa dernière réplique me fait rire. C'est vrai qu'elles parlent beaucoup ! Je me penche pour attraper ma tasse et Lexa fait la même chose.

\- C'était sympa de revoir Anya.

Elle semble réfléchir un instant, les yeux perdus au fond de sa tasse de thé.

\- Pourquoi est-elle ici ? En ville, je veux dire.

Je la regarde tremper délicatement ses lèvres dans la boisson chaude, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

\- Elle s'occupe de l'entreprise pendant mon absence.

Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça. Maintenant que Lexa doit s'occuper de moi, elle ne peut plus gérer son travail au bureau Wood et c'est entièrement de ma faute. Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, Lexa finit son explication.

\- En fait je lui ai demandé de venir prendre ma place le jour où je suis partie. Il fallait quelqu'un pour gérer les bureaux ici et Anya connaît bien le travail. En plus c'est une personne de confiance. J'avais besoin d'elle ici.

L'évocation de son départ me sert le cœur. Je repense aux paroles d'Anya. J'ai tellement souffert pendant ces quelques semaines, pourtant je n'avais pas vraiment envisagé que Lexa puisse en souffrir également et l'imaginer endurer ça à cause de moi m'est juste insupportable. Je force mon esprit à se focaliser sur autre chose pour ne pas me laisser submerger par ses pensées négatives.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas avoir repris ta place maintenant que tu es rentrée ?

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de temps pour m'occuper de certaines choses et je ne peux pas le faire correctement si je dois en plus gérer l'entreprise.

Je suppose que ces « choses » dont elle doit s'occuper me concernent directement. Je suis même très probablement l'une de ces « choses » en question. Elle a déjà trop souffert à cause de moi, je ne veux pas en plus être un poids pour elle.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de t'occuper de moi.

Elle semble surprise et lève les yeux vers moi.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire.

Elle pose la tasse et se lève. Elle se dirige vers la cuisine avant de revenir en tenant le dossier rapporté par Anya, qu'elle pose sur le canapé entre nous deux.

\- En fait, je voulais plutôt parler de ça.

Elle pousse le dossier vers moi.

\- Tu peux regarder si tu veux.

Je prends le dossier et commence à tourner les pages une à une. Je ne comprends pas la moitié des choses que je lis. Il y a des photos, des relevés bancaires, des copies de mails, et tout un tas d'autres documents.

\- C'est l'enquête sur…

Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir exactement sur quoi porte l'enquête alors je ne finis pas ma phrase.

\- Oui. C'est tout ce qu'on a sur l'accident d'avion de mes parents, et maintenant, ton accident de voiture.

Une sensation désagréable s'empare de moi, et je cherche à cacher mon malaise en me replongeant dans la lecture des documents. A côté de moi, je sens Lexa se rapprocher.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, on n'a jamais rien pu trouver concernant l'accident de mes parents. Comme son nom l'indique tout porte à croire qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'un accident. Une défaillance technique pour être exacte. L'avion a disparu au milieu de l'Atlantique.

Elle tourne quelques pages et sort des photos de ce qui ressemble à des bouts de ferrailles rouillés.

\- C'est tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de l'avion.

\- Tu es certaine que c'était bien leur avion ?

Je m'en veux toute suite d'avoir posé la question. Je suppose que l'enquête à déjà déterminé tout ça, sinon ils n'auraient pas déclaré ses parents morts. Pas sans en avoir la certitude en tout cas.

\- Oui. Tu vois les numéros ici ?

Elle montre du doigt des numéros partiellement effacés par la rouille.

\- C'est le numéro de leur avion. En plus, le plan de vol correspond avec l'endroit où on a retrouvé les débris, en prenant en compte le temps écoulé et les courants. C'était bien leur avion.

Elle en parle d'une façon tellement détachée, c'est comme si tout ça ne la touchait pas vraiment. Comme si ce n'était pas ses parents qui étaient à bord de cet avion dont il ne reste plus que quelques morceaux en piteux état. Pourtant je sais que ce n'est pas le cas et que ce détachement vient uniquement de son professionnalisme et de cette carapace qu'elle s'est forgée au fil des années.

\- On a toujours été persuadé que l'avion avait été saboté, mais il nous a été impossible de savoir comment exactement. On a essayé par tous les moyens possibles de relier Nia ou un de ses proches à l'accident mais tu t'en doutes, sans preuve du sabotage c'était perdu d'avance. Sans compter que les caméras de surveillance de l'aéroport privé ont comme par hasard eu une défaillance deux jours avant l'accident, et personne ne s'en est rendu compte évidemment puisqu'elles continuaient de filmer mais n'enregistraient plus rien. Pas de preuves vidéo, pas de preuves matérielles, rien. Nia avait un alibi en béton le soir de l'accident, tout comme ses plus proches collaborateurs et conseillers, mais rien ne dit qu'elle n'a pas pu embaucher une personne indépendante pour faire le sale boulot à sa place.

J'ai vu assez de séries policières pour savoir que dans ce genre de cas, on retrouve souvent une trace sur les comptes bancaires. Trouver quelqu'un pour commettre un meurtre, ça coûte cher.

\- Et je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune trace de transaction financière louche dans les comptes de Nia ou de son entreprise ?

\- Non rien, tout est clean évidemment.

\- Et pour l'accident de voiture ?

J'ai encore du mal à imaginer que quelqu'un ait pu s'en prendre à moi volontairement dans le simple but d'atteindre Lexa. En plus, Finn était également dans cette voiture et il était parfaitement étranger à tout ça.

Elle me reprend le dossier des mains et tourne quelques pages. Je vois passer des photos d'une carcasse de voiture mais elle les retourne rapidement, m'empêchant de voir plus précisément. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à voir ces photos de toute façon. Elle tourne encore quelques pages avant de s'arrêter, de lire, puis de tourner encore la page. Je l'observe silencieusement pendant qu'elle étudie ce qui doit être les dernières informations fournies par le détective.

\- Encore une fois, on n'a pas grand-chose de concret. L'homme qui était au volant de la voiture qui vous a percutés ne semble avoir aucun lien de près ou de loin avec Nia ou l'entreprise Azgeda. Pour le moment il est toujours dans le coma et il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il n'en sorte pas, ce qui est plutôt arrangeant pour Nia puisqu'on ne pourra probablement jamais interroger cet homme.

Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de penser à la personne qui était dans l'autre voiture. Un homme est entre la vie et la mort et jusqu'à présent, ça ne m'avais même pas frôlé l'esprit.

\- Ce qui est étonnant c'est que cet homme n'avait aucuns papiers sur lui. Personne ne sait qui il est, et la voiture qu'il conduisait avait été déclarée volée quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'apparaît dans aucun fichier de la police, ni aucun de nos fichiers internes. Personne ne semble savoir qui il est et d'où il vient.

Je comprends que ce genre de coïncidences puisse troubler Lexa et les détectives, mais ce qui me dérange le plus pour le moment c'est d'imaginer que quelque part, il y a peut-être une famille qui attends le retour d'un homme qui ne rentrera jamais. Il laissera peut-être des parents, une femme et des enfants derrière lui, sans jamais qu'ils ne sachent ce qui est réellement arrivée. Cette pensée me brise le cœur. Et puis, si cette personne était bel et bien engagée par Nia pour me nuire, pourquoi suis-je ici en ce moment alors que lui est dans un si mauvais état ? Tout ça ne me semble pas logique. D'autant plus si Nia avait déjà réussi à faire disparaître un avion dans l'océan avec à son bord deux personnes aussi importantes que les parents de Lexa.

Celle-ci semble voir mon mal-être puisqu'elle referme le dossier et le pose sur la table basse.

\- Je suis désolée, Clarke. Je pensais que tu aurais voulu savoir.

\- Non, tu as raison. Je voulais savoir. Merci.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé. Je te propose d'aller prendre ta douche pendant que je regarde ce qu'on peut manger ce soir, et après tu iras te reposer ?

L'idée est bonne. Très bonne même. Je commence sérieusement à avoir faim, et parler de l'accident m'a donné envie de me laver, allez savoir pourquoi.

Je me lève du canapé et attrape les deux tasses que je dépose dans le lave-vaisselle avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain.

je retire mon pantalon doucement et pose les mains sur le bas de mon sweat, avant de m'arrêter. J'entends le frigo et les placards de la cuisine s'ouvrir et se refermer. J'hésite un instant.

\- Lexa ?

J'entends la vaisselle qu'elle pose sur l'îlot central et ses pas se rapprocher de la porte puis s'arrêter.

\- Tout va bien ?

J'hésite encore un moment. Je sais qu'elle ne fait que me répéter que si j'ai besoin de quelque chose je peux compter sur elle, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle avait ce genre d'idées en tête. Pourtant j'ai vraiment besoin d'elle.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?

Le silence derrière la porte me met légèrement mal à l'aise. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à… enlever tout ça ?

Je la vois déglutir mais elle reste parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle arrive même à m'adresser un petit sourire rassurant avant d'accepter.

\- Bien sûr. Lève les bras.

Je m'exécute sans un mot. Mettre les bras en l'air n'est pas vraiment très agréable mais c'est toujours mieux que de me débattre seule avec mon sweat-shirt. Elle attrape le bas du vêtement avant de le faire glisser lentement vers le haut. Plus ses mains montent, plus elle est obligée de se rapprocher de moi, si bien que lorsque j'arrive enfin à sortir ma tête du col, nos visage ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et sa poitrine frôle dangereusement la mienne. L'espace d'un instant, le temps se fige. Son regard plongé dans le mien, je peux y lire une douceur et une tendresse qui me déstabilisent complètement. Doucement je baisse les bras, l'aidant à faire glisser les manches de mon sweat, et lui permettant par la même occasion de remettre un peu de distance entre nous.

Il ne me reste plus que mon tee-shirt et ma culotte. Je n'ai pas mis de soutien-gorge ce matin car la pression du bandeau sur mes côtes est vraiment trop douloureuse.

\- Est- ce que tu pourrais…

D'un signe du doigt elle me fait comprendre la fin de sa phrase. C'est plus sage en effet. Je me retourne et lève une nouvelle fois les bras.

Mon tee-shirt a beau être long, il n'arrive pas à cacher l'intégralité de mon sous-vêtement. Je sens ses doigts glisser sur la peau de mes hanches quand elle attrape le tissu. Ce simple contact innocent m'envoie des fourmillements dans tout le corps. Je me concentre sur ma respiration alors que dans mon dos je sens la chaleur du corps de Lexa qui s'approche de plus en plus. Sa poitrine vient frôler mes omoplates quand elle se hisse un peu plus pour m'aider à passer ma tête dans l'encolure étroite du vêtement.

Je reste dos à elle et descends doucement les bras, profitant du tissu pour cacher ma poitrine nue avant de me retourner.

Je lui adresse un sourire timide en la remerciant et elle disparaît de la salle de bain. Je relâche le souffle que je n'avais pas conscience de retenir. Tout mon corps réagit de façon de plus en plus intense à la proximité de Lexa et ça devient vraiment dur à gérer. Je crois que cette douche je vais la prendre froide, très froide !

 **OoOoO**

 **P** our le dîner, Lexa a opté pour quelque chose de simple mais d'efficace : des pâtes avec une sauce tomate légèrement épicée. C'est divin.

Je finis de l'aider à débarrasser et ranger la vaisselle.

\- Ça te dirait de regarder un film,ou peut-être une série ?

J'ai beau être fatiguée, je n'ai pas très envie d'aller me coucher tout de suite. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui demander de dormir encore avec moi cette nuit, et je ne suis pas du tout pressée de devoir la laisser pour aller me coucher.

\- Oui, tu veux regarder quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on pourrait regarder ce qu'ils proposent sur Netflix ?

\- C'est une bonne idée.

On se dirige ensemble vers le canapé et on s'installe confortablement, chacune de notre côté. Lexa prend la télécommande et allume l'écran avant de se connecter rapidement sur son compte Netflix.

\- Tiens, je te laisse jeter un coup d'œil. Je reviens.

J'attrape la télécommande et la regarde s'éloigner vers sa chambre. Je commence à regarder les nouvelles séries proposées, quand Lexa revient avec une grosse couverture.

Elle se réinstalle sur le canapé dans l'un des angles en posant la couverture sur elle.

\- Viens.

Elle soulève un morceau de la couverture et m'invite d'un signe de tête à venir m'installer à ses côtés. Je ne me fais pas prier et vient volontiers me blottir au milieu du petit cocon qu'elle m'offre.

\- Alors, on regarde quoi ?

\- Tu as déjà vu Stranger things ?

\- Non, mais j'en ai entendu de bons échos.

\- Parfait.

D'un clic, je lance l'épisode avant de baisser un peu l'intensité de la lumière du salon grâce au bouton prévu à cet effet sur la télécommande. La technologie peut faire des choses fabuleuses !

Alors que l'épisode commence, une question me revient à l'esprit.

\- En fait, comment Anya et Raven se connaissent ?

\- Oh, Raven l'a aidée à réparer sa moto qui était tombée en panne sur le parking de l'hôpital.

Je hoche la tête en silence. Je ne savais pas que Raven était douée en mécanique. En même temps, il y a plein de choses que je ne sais pas sur elle mais je compte bien remédier à ça. Enfin pas tout de suite, parce que pour le moment la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de me laisser couler contre le corps chaud de la femme à mes côtés et d'oublier tout le reste.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Bonsoir à tous!**_

 _ **J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas publié, et oui je dois avouer, vous m'avez manqué.**_

 _ **Alors même si ce chapitre n'était pas fini d'être corrigé je ne pouvais plus attendre pour vous le faire lire.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Et bien sur, comme à chaque fois merci à tous pour vos commentaires!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **XXVI-**

 **L** e bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquent rythme les battements de mon cœur. Elle a beau être rapide et agile, l'homme en face d'elle a bien plus de force. Ma respiration se coupe quand, profitant de sa supériorité de taille et de force, il l'oblige à ployer sous le poids de son épée. Mes yeux ne voient plus rien en-dehors du sang noir qui coule de sa paume abîmée au contact de la lame. Bats-toi !

D'un geste vif, elle parvient à le repousser d'un coup au visage qui lui permet de se remettre sur ses pieds et de reprendre l'avantage, mais seulement pour quelques secondes. Il la renvoie de nouveau au sol et la désarme d'un coup de pied. Ma respiration se bloque.

Dans un excès de confiance, il baisse sa garde un quart de seconde à peine. Elle en profite pour placer deux bons coups, récupérant par la même occasion son épée et celle de son adversaire.

J'observe l'homme un instant. Je le connais, c'est un excellent guerrier. Je l'ai déjà vu tuer et je sais qu'il ne baissera pas les bras aussi facilement. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, il saisit la lance de l'un des gardes et revient se placer au centre de l'arène. Les cris de la foule redoublent quand le combat reprend.

C'est un tueur mais elle est une excellente guerrière à la technique remarquable. Ses mouvements sont fluides, précis et efficaces. On pourrait presque croire qu'elle danse mais les grognements de rage et le bruit des armes qui s'entrechoquent ne laissent aucune doute sur la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Ce n'est pas une danse mais un combat, dont seul l'un des deux survivra.

Je suis incapable de me détourner du spectacle qui se joue devant moi, et quand l'homme profite d'une minuscule erreur de sa part, mon cœur semble s'arrêter dans ma poitrine. Prenant appui sur les deux épées qu'elle tient fermement, la lance glisse et dans un mouvement aussi rapide que violent, il envoie voler l'une des épées, l'obligeant à reculer en ouvrant sa garde par la même occasion. Tout aussi rapidement, le second coup à la tête la déséquilibre alors que d'un pied, l'homme envoie voler la seconde épée.

Non, mon cœur ne s'est pas arrêté, il bat fort dans ma poitrine, beaucoup trop fort. Quand un nouveau coup de pied en plein thorax la fait tomber violemment sur le dos, j'ai envie de hurler.

L'espace et la foule autour de moi semblent disparaître alors que toute mon attention se focalise uniquement sur la scène devant moi. Lexa est allongée sur le dos, désarmée, et Roan la surplombe de toute sa taille, prêt à mettre fin au combat d'un coup de lance. Tous les muscles de mon corps sont tendus, prêts à exploser. J'ai envie de me débattre contre cette cage invisible qui m'empêche de bouger et de sauter au milieu de l'arène pour empêcher l'inévitable. Ma respiration est anarchique, saccadée…

\- Chhhhhhhut Clarke, doucement.

Autour de moi la cage se resserre. J'ai envie de lutter mais mon corps ne me répond plus.

\- Respire. Doucement.

Peu à peu je me laisse engloutir par cette voix chaude et apaisante jusqu'à ce que mes muscles finissent par se relâcher doucement, profitant du soutien bienvenu des bras qui m'entourent. Je me laisse couler doucement dans la chaleur de cette étreinte au fur et à mesure que la réalité reprend sa place, renvoyant les souvenirs de ce terrible rêve dans un recoin de mon esprit.

\- C'est bien. Tout va bien. Je suis là.

Je reprends peu à peu conscience du corps chaud de Lexa dans mon dos, de ses bras autour de moi et de sa voix tout près de mon oreille. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me réveille de la sorte et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle n'a plus voulu me laisser dormir seule après mon premier cauchemar. Elle n'a pas encore posé de questions, pour le moment du moins. Je me doute que je ne pourrai pas y échapper éternellement et qu'elle finira par demander, mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? Ce n'est pas que je ne lui fais pas confiance, non, loin de là. Mais comment expliquer quelque chose qu'on ne comprend pas soi-même ?

Doucement, je sens son étreinte se desserrer lorsque mon cœur et ma respiration retrouvent un rythme lent et régulier. De son bras libre, elle repousse délicatement les mèches blondes qui collent à mon front et mes joues.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

La caresse de sa voix à mon oreille est aussi douce que celle de ses doigts sur mon visage. Je secoue la tête négativement. Il est hors de question qu'elle bouge, j'ai trop besoin d'elle à mes côtés. Au cas où ma réponse ne serait pas assez claire, j'attrape sa main libre et entremêle mes doigts aux siens tout en la ramenant le plus proche de moi possible. Je me blottis encore un peu plus confortablement dans ses bras et je me laisse bercer par ses caresses et sa voix.

\- Rendors-toi. Je reste là. Je veille sur toi.

Et sans effort, je replonge dans le sommeil.

 **OoOoO**

 **D** epuis cinq jours, chaque matin commence de la même façon. Après mes cauchemars de la nuit, je commence la journée par une douche. La tâche ne serait pas aussi désagréable si elle était moins gênante, mais puisque je ne peux me servir que d'une seule main et que j'ai encore du mal à garder le bras en l'air, je suis incapable de me laver les cheveux seule.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de bouger une seconde ?

Le brin de malice dans sa voix ne suffit pas à me mettre de bonne humeur. Je déteste cette situation. Me retrouver en tee-shirt et culotte sous la douche pendant que Lexa me savonne la tête comme à une enfant…

\- Je vais les couper court, très court ! Comme ça je pourrai les laver toute seule !

\- Tu sais, ça ne vas pas durer éternellement. Ce n'est que temporaire.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine empotée !

\- Quand je t'entends râler comme ça, parfois moi aussi j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une gamine.

Je me retourne pour la fusiller du regard. Mais quand mes yeux croisent les siens, la tendresse et l'amusement que j'y lis me calment presque instantanément. Son sourire bienveillant et ses yeux verts pétillants réveillent en moi une sensation nouvelle, mais que j'ai appris à reconnaître dernièrement. Je laisse mon regard glisser sur elle et je me rends compte qu'elle a réussi à me laver les cheveux sans se mouiller. Comment arrive-t-elle à faire ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis la seule qui à l'air d'une idiote avec mon tee-shirt trempé qui me colle à la peau ?

\- J'ai l'air d'une gamine, hein ?

Je lève un sourcil quand je sens son regard dévier un peu plus bas, là où mon tee-shirt mouillé ne cache plus grand-chose de mes formes. Un petit sourire triomphant vient recourber le coin de mes lèvres quand ses yeux viennent rapidement se replonger dans les miens. Il n'y a pas de raison que je sois la seule à ressembler à un chien mouillé. Imperceptiblement, son expression change quand elle comprend l'idée que j'ai derrière la tête.

\- Clarke, tu n'as pas intérêt à…

D'un geste rapide, je l'attrape par la taille et la tire vers moi tout en pivotant pour la placer en plein sous le pommeau de la douche italienne. Elle retient à peine un petit cri de surprise adorable et baisse la tête sous le jet d'eau comme si elle pouvait en éviter les gouttes. Mon corps faisant barrage entre elle et la sortie, je la regarde reculer jusqu'au mur derrière elle, mais même là elle ne peut éviter l'eau.

Je la regarde, amusée. Son pantalon est trempé, tout comme son tee-shirt. Maintenant on est à égalité. Je lève les yeux sur son visage et tombe nez à nez avec une Lexa passablement énervée. Je m'avance un peu vers elle sans me départir de mon sourire, en espérant qu'il déteigne sur elle. Sa moue boudeuse est adorable mais je la préfère encore souriante.

\- Alors, c'est qui l'enfant maintenant ?

Je m'avance encore d'un pas sans la lâcher du regard. L'eau chaude coule sur ma tête et mes épaules, tout comme sur celles de Lexa. Je laisse mes yeux suivre le trajet d'une goutte qui glisse sur la peau douce de son visage. Depuis son front, elle coule sur l'arête de son nez avant de venir caresser sa joue et se perdre au coin de ses lèvres. Mes yeux restent posés là un instant, et le fourmillement familier dans mon bas-ventre refait son apparition. Mon cœur s'accélère imperceptiblement. Le fourmillement s'étend dans tout mon corps avant de venir se concentrer sur mes lèvres et au bout de mes doigts. C'est comme si un courant électrique parcourait tout mon corps, et qu'il cherchait à s'échapper grâce au contact libérateur de la peau de la jeune femme en face de moi, tel un aimant géant.

Je replonge les yeux dans les siens, toute trace d'amusement ayant disparu. Je pourrais presque entendre les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine à moins que ça ne soit le mien qui bat de plus en plus fort. Pourtant au fond des iris verts qui me font face, un vrai combat fait rage, le désire se mêlant à la peur, l'instinct se mêlant à la raison. Je me perds dans la contemplation de cette bataille silencieuse, le temps semblant s'être arrêté autour de nous.

Son regard se détourne du mien pour se poser sur le mur dans mon dos et un léger souffle s'échappe de ses lèvres avant qu'un discret sourire ne fasse son apparition.

\- Allez, fini de jouer, j'ai un coup de fil important à passer.

En face de moi, les doigts de Lexa trouvent le robinet et coupent l'eau de la douche. Immédiatement le froid ambiant me saisit et je me décale quand Lexa passe à côté de moi pour sortir de la douche en prenant soin de ne pas croiser mon regard. Elle attrape sa serviette avant de me jeter la mienne.

\- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Il me faut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et comprendre la question de Lexa. Comment fait-elle ça ? Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ce qui vient de se passer entre nous ? Comment peut-elle agir comme si de rien n'était? Non pas qu'il se soit réellement passé quelque chose, mais ce que j'ai ressenti, ce moment hors du temps, j'étais certaine qu'elle l'avait ressenti elle aussi, et pourtant elle arrive à faire comme si tout ça n'avait pas existé. Je force mon esprit à se reprendre et me concentre sur sa question.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, mais j'aimerais bien sortir de cet appartement un peu.

Lexa ne répond pas et continue de s'essorer les cheveux à l'aide de sa serviette. Je prends conscience un peu trop tard de ce que j'ai dit et de la façon dont elle pourrait l'interpréter.

\- J'adore cet appartement, hein ? C'est juste que j'ai envie de prendre l'air un peu. Et puis il fait beau aujourd'hui, on pourrait aller se balader, non ?

Cette fois elle lève les yeux sur moi.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu te sens prête pour ça ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Je suis à deux doigts de lui répondre que je suis tout à fait capable de marcher quand elle reprend la parole.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses. Je voulais juste être certaine, c'est tout.

Rapidement elle retire son pantalon et son tee-shirt mouillé avant d'enrouler sa serviette autour d'elle. Elle s'approche ensuite de moi, et d'instinct je me retourne et lève les bras pour l'aider à retirer mon haut dans un geste devenu une habitude maintenant. Je m'entoure de ma serviette avant de me retourner de nouveau vers elle.

\- Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais si tu veux sortir, il va falloir qu'on te sèche les cheveux.

Je grogne mon mécontentement mais le petit sourire entendu dont me gratifie Lexa finit de me convaincre et je viens m'asseoir docilement sur le petit tabouret à côté du lavabo. Dans le miroir qui me fait face, j'observe Lexa dans mon dos qui branche le sèche-cheveux et s'attelle à la tâche de façon méticuleuse.

Je me concentre sur la sensation de ses doigts dans mes cheveux et mon esprit en profite me faisant revivre la scène d'il y a quelques minutes. Les souvenirs sont trop clairs et trop précis pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un rêve, et pourtant Lexa arrive à agir comme si rien de tout ça n'avait eu lieu. Comment arrive-t-elle à faire ça ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

 **OoOoO**

 **\- C** larke, il y a du courrier pour toi.

\- Pour moi ? Comment ça se fait que je reçoive du courrier ici ?

Assise sur le canapé, je me retourne et regarde Lexa s'approcher avec une pile d'enveloppes et autres papiers. Elle me tend l'une d'elles avant d'aller déposer le reste sur l'îlot central de la cuisine et de commencer à ouvrir les courriers qui semblent les plus importants.

\- Je me suis arrangée avec la responsable des chambres universitaires pour que ton courrier soit transféré ici directement le temps que tu es là.

Je retourne la petite enveloppe entre mes doigts et y découvre un timbre que je connais bien. Ça vient tout droit d'Australie. Instinctivement je me tends à l'idée de ce que peut contenir ce morceau de papier. Je l'ouvre et sors le petit carton. Je n'ai pas besoin de lire la belle écriture pour savoir de quoi il s'agit, le petit dessin des deux alliances croisées me suffit amplement à comprendre.

Je grogne avant de remettre le carton dans son enveloppe et de le jeter sur la table basse devant moi. S'il y avait eu une cheminée dans cet appartement, c'est au feu qu'elle aurait fini.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Tu es prête, on peut y aller ?

Lexa n'est clairement pas convaincue par ma réponse mais encore une fois elle s'abstient de toute question. Elle se contente de hocher la tête avant de se lever du haut tabouret sur lequel elle était installée.

\- Quand tu veux.

 **OoOoO**

 **L** e soleil est haut dans le ciel, mais le vent frais nous rappelle que nous ne sommes qu'en mars. Le Stanley Park est relativement calme à cette période de l'année. Avec le beau temps, quelques habitués sont quand même sortis pour leur jogging ou faire une simple balade autour du parc. Afin d'éviter au maximum le monde, Lexa a choisi de se balader sur les sentiers plus calmes qui sillonnent la forêt. Elle marche en silence à côté de moi, perdue dans ses pensées.

Au détour d'un chemin, une vieille structure en béton gris perdue au milieu des bois attire mon attention. La végétation semble avoir repris ses droits, se faufilant entre les fissures grises creusées par le temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je m'approche un peu plus du grillage qui entour le muret pour regarder de plus près. La structure forme comme deux gros cercles emprisonnés par d'immenses murs de béton, séparées par une lourde grille en métal rouillé. Dans chacune des parties, une sorte de bassin vide se trouve au centre, ainsi qu'une porte du même métal rouillé sur le haut de la structure. Une étrange sensation de déjà vu s'empare de moi.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il reste de l'ancien zoo de la ville.

Un frisson me parcourt quand j'imagine des animaux enfermés entre ces murs. L'espace est tellement austère et confiné.

\- Quel genre d'animaux vivait là-dedans ?

\- Des ours polaires. Ils ont détruit l'intégralité du zoo sauf ceci. C'est une sorte de souvenir, pour se rappeler les erreurs du passé et que plus jamais des animaux ne soient enfermés dans ces conditions.

J'entends au loin Lexa continuer de m'expliquer le sort du dernier ours ayant vécu entre ses murs, mais mon esprit est ailleurs. Parti dans un endroit bien différent, dans une époque et dans un monde que je n'ai connus qu'au travers de mes rêves.

Mon cœur s'emballe quand les rugissements d'un animal résonnent à l'intérieur de moi. Il ne s'agit pas d'un ours mais d'un gorille à la taille démesurée. Lexa, la guerrière, est avec moi, cherchant à fuir l'énorme créature qui nous poursuit, portée par sa rage. Ce n'est pas la peur qui fait battre mon cœur, c'est la volonté de survivre et la détermination.

\- Clarke, tout va bien ?

Les doigts de Lexa qui s'enroulent autour des miens me ramènent à la réalité. C'est la première fois que mon subconscient me replonge dans cet univers alors que je suis parfaitement réveillée et cette constatation m'effraie.

\- Clarke…

L'inquiétude de Lexa perce dans sa voix. Sans lâcher ma main ni me quitter des yeux, elle me tire doucement avec elle, laissant les souvenirs de cet horrible endroit derrière nous. Elle s'arrête un peu plus loin, dans un coin reculé du parc, et me guide délicatement jusqu'à ce que je m'assoie sur le tronc d'un arbre couché. Elle s'assoit à mes côtés avant de pivoter, son regard plein d'incertitude posé sur moi. Sa main n'a pas lâché la mienne quand elle reprend la parole.

\- Encore tes cauchemars, c'est ça ?

Je ne réponds pas immédiatement. Lexa prend mon silence comme une réponse positive avant de reprendre.

\- Tu dois en parler, Clarke. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

\- Tu étais là.

Je lève la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je ne prends pas le temps d'identifier la myriade d'émotions qui défilent sur ses traits et profite de cet élan de courage pour tout lui raconter : mon arrivée sur Terre, les combats, les morts, la rage, la peur, l'amour aussi et surtout la douleur.

Durant tout mon récit, les doigts de Lexa ont joué, traçant de petits cercles rassurants sur le dessus de mes mains. Ce geste, bien que parfaitement inconscient de sa part, m'a apporté la force et le réconfort nécessaires pour mettre des mots sur les souvenirs les plus douloureux.

\- Je sais que c'est complètement fou, mais les souvenirs me semblent tellement… réels.

\- Tu sais, étant plus jeune j'ai été bercée par les légendes amérindiennes. Certains de ces récits racontent l'histoire d'hommes et de femmes capables de faire voyager leur esprit dans le temps et l'espace, allant parfois même jusqu'à pouvoir fusionner avec un autre esprit, celui d'un animal généralement mais, qui sait ce dont l'esprit est capable.

\- Tu penses que tout ça n'est pas qu'un simple rêve ?

La simple pensée de cette éventualité me glace le sang. Je ne peux pas imaginer que quelque part, quelqu'un ait pu vivre ou puisse vivre un jour toute cette souffrance.

\- Je ne sais pas, Clarke. Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question, mais si tu le souhaites, je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider à y voir plus clair.

\- Comment ça, je ne comprends pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas seulement été bercée par des légendes indiennes. En réalité ma mère était une Lakota. Elle a grandi au sein d'une tribus dans le Dakota du sud, et même si elle s'était pas mal éloignée de cette culture et de leurs croyances en grandissant, elle a tenu à me l'inculquer. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps au sein de la tribu quand j'étais plus jeune, parfois avec Lincoln et Anya quand leur mère les y amenait pendant les vacances, sinon seule. Même si les parents de ma mère ont achevé le cercle de leur vie il y a longtemps, il y a un homme, le chef de la tribu, et sa femme, je les considére comme mes grands-parents. C'est eux qui m'ont appris tout ce que je sais sur la culture Lakota, et leur fille, Telma, je pense qu'elle pourrait t'aider. Il existe des rituels qui pourraient t'apporter des réponses et elle pourrait te guider dans cette recherche, si tu le souhaites bien sûr.

C'est la première fois que Lexa me parle de cet aspect de sa vie. Elle ne parle presque jamais de ses parents, et très peu de son enfance. Jamais je ne me serais doutée que du sang de l'une des plus anciennes et de plus grosse tribus indiennes coulait dans ses veines. Un million de question se bousculent dans ma tête, mais une en particulier parle plus fort que les autres : est-ce que j'ai réellement envie de me plonger volontairement dans ces souvenirs ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'aimerais juste… oublier. Ne pas me souvenir de la peur, des remords, de la douleur… Peut-être que j'ai juste besoin de plus de temps et que petit à petit les images disparaîtront comme pour n'importe quel rêve ?

\- Peut-être. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de décider tout de suite. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Je t'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux, et je ne pouvais rien faire…

\- Clarke… Ce n'était pas moi. Je vais bien. Je suis là.

Sa voix apaisante et ses mots résonnent en moi. Un sentiment d'urgence me submerge quand je comble la distance qui nous sépare pour enrouler les bras autour de sa nuque et venir me blottir dans le creux de son cou. Doucement, je la sens se détendre contre moi lorsqu'elle répond à mon étreinte en venant refermer les bras autour de ma taille et je savoure pleinement ce moment. Son odeur, ses bras autour de moi, son cœur qui bat fort faisant écho au mien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ma place et qu'à cet instant précis, dans la sécurité de ses bras, rien ne peut m'arriver.

\- Je suis là. je ne te laisserai pas.

Le souffle de sa voix glisse délicieusement au creux de mon oreille, me procurant un nouveau frisson. Doucement je me redresse, sans pour autant lâcher mon étreinte. Je garde les bras enroulés autour de son cou et plonge dans ses iris verts si lumineux. Je me perds de longues secondes dans son regard, incapable de me détourner. Le fourmillement familier refait son apparition, se déployant dans tout mon corps. Il me suffirait de me pencher pour goûter ses lèvres… Est-ce qu'elles auraient le même goût que dans mon rêve ? La dernière fois qu'elle m'a embrassée, j'étais tellement surprise que je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Elles semblent si douces…

\- Clarke…

Mon prénom franchit ses lèvres dans un souffle presque suppliant qui me serre le cœur. Mes yeux quittent ses lèvres pour venir replonger dans son regard, dans lequel un nouveau combat intérieur semble avoir repris. Je pourrais probablement l'aider dans cette bataille et faire ce qu'elle semble attendre de moi, remettre une distance raisonnable entre nous, mais je n'en ai ni la force, ni l'envie. Chaque cellule, chaque molécule de mon corps est irrémédiablement attirée vers elle, et le simple fait de ne pas franchir les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent est déjà un supplice en soit. Un effort que je m'oblige à fournir simplement par respect pour elle et probablement un peu par crainte aussi. Je ne supporterais pas de la voir s'enfuir une nouvelle fois.

\- Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît…

Mon cœur se serre un peu plus. J'ai presque l'impression d'entendre de la souffrance à travers ses mots, comme si sa bataille intérieure lui causait une peine physique bien concrète. Pourquoi s'inflige-t-elle ça ? Il serait tellement plus facile de simplement arrêter de lutter. A moins que…

\- Dis-moi que tu ne le ressens pas. Dis-moi que tu n'en as pas envie autant que moi et j'arrêterai.

Dans son regard, le combat se fait plus violent. Je la vois se débattre contre elle-même, et j'attends patiemment qu'elle me réponde sans la lâcher des yeux. J'ai besoin d'être certaine que ses prochains mots seront tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincères. Non pas que je doute de sa franchise, mais je sais qu'elle serait capable de mentir, soit consciemment pour me protéger, ou inconsciemment, en se mentant à elle-même, et je n'accepterai ni l'un ni l'autre. Pas cette fois.

Elle ouvre la bouche et la referme sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, incapable de prononcer les mots que je lui demande.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

\- Je…

Ma patience s'égrène entre frustration et incompréhension mais je me force à garder le contrôle de ma voix. La bousculer ne ferait que l'inviter à se refermer sur elle-même alors que j'ai besoin qu'elle me parle.

\- Explique-moi. Parce que moi, j'en ai vraiment envie.

Je n'avais pas prévu de prononcer ces derniers mots, mais leur véracité les ont poussés à s'imposer, comme une évidence qu'il serait idiot de chercher à cacher.

Imperceptiblement, les traits de Lexa se détendent, laissant la douleur être remplacée par de la résignation.

\- Non. Tu crois en avoir envie, c'est différent. Peut-être que tu as simplement peur de me voir disparaître à nouveau. Je t'ai embrassée et j'ai disparu, ça ne serait pas étonnant que tu aies fini par réussir à te convaincre que ce que tu ressentais pour moi était plus que de l'amitié. Je veux dire, en me donnant ce que je veux ou plutôt la relation que je t'ai fait penser vouloir, tu te dis que je n'aurai plus de raison de partir. C'est normal. Aucun être humain n'aime le sentiment de perte.

Je reste un instant abasourdie, mon cerveau traitant l'information lentement pour être certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Petit à petit, je prends pleinement conscience de ce que Lexa vient de dire. Je l'observe, à la recherche de la moindre trace qui me prouverait qu'elle plaisante mais son visage ne trahit que sa sincérité.

\- Tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ?

\- Non, crois-moi c'est sensé, et tu ne serais pas la première à laquelle ce genre de chose arrive.

Ma patience s'effrite encore un peu plus. Comment peut-elle penser une chose pareille ?

\- C'est complètement absurde ! Je sais ce que je ressens pour toi, Lexa. Il y a de l'amitié c'est vrai, mais c'est plus que ça, et je serais prête à parier que tu le ressens aussi.

Les mots sont sortis avec un peu plus de violence que je ne l'aurais voulu mais ils n'en demeurent pas moins vrais. Elle semble réfléchir pour choisir avec soin ses prochains mots.

\- Et ton rêve ?

\- Mon rêve ?

Où veut-elle en venir ? Que vient faire mon rêve là-dedans ? Je constate que pour la deuxième fois, elle a préféré changer de sujet plutôt que de nier ce qu'elle ressent pour moi. Au fond de moi cette constatation me rassure, mais ce sentiment est bien vite oublié quand elle se remet à parler.

\- Les sentiments que tu as développés pour cette autre version de moi dans ton rêve. Tu ne penses pas que ça peut avoir un rapport ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu l'aimais. Tu aimais cette jeune femme qui me ressemblait trait pour trait selon tes dires. Peut-être que ce que tu crois ressentir pour moi n'est rien d'autre que le souvenir de l'amour que tu as éprouvé pour elle ?

\- Je…

Je reste sans voix. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça, et si je suis honnête avec moi-même ce qu'elle dit est logique, pourtant au fond de moi une petite voix hurle de toute ses forces pour faire entendre la vérité. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais que ce que je ressens pour elle est réel !

\- Tu n'as aucun moyen de faire la différence.

\- Si j'en ai un ! Ca.

Je laisse glisser l'une de mes mains dans la sienne et le délicieux fourmillement au creux de mon estomac se réveille une nouvelle fois, parcourant tout mon corps jusqu'à venir se concentrer au bout de mes doigts en contact avec sa peau, me procurant un léger frisson.

\- Ça c'est la différence. Je le ressentais déjà bien avant mon accident, je n'étais juste pas capable de le comprendre, mais maintenant… Je sais ce que je veux, Lexa. Ce n'est ni un rêve, ni un souvenir ou une peur irrationnelle qui influence mes sentiments et mes désirs. C'est quelque chose de plus fort et de bien réel. Lexa….

Trop vite, elle retire sa main, brisant le contact entre nous. La sensation de manque est immédiate et un courant glacé glisse sur moi.

\- Je suis désolée, Clarke. Je ne peux pas.

Ses mots me terrifient autant qu'ils me font mal.

\- Je sais que tu as du mal à me croire pour le moment. Je comprends, mais laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que tout ça n'est pas qu'une simple illusion.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas. Peu importe à quel point tes sentiments te semblent authentiques, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Dangereux ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te mêler à tout ça. C'est de ma faute.

Elle se lève, rompant le contact visuel, seul lien qui me permettait encore de me raccrocher à elle. Son visage est résolu et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai peur qu'elle ne décide de disparaître à nouveau.

\- Non, attends.

Je saute presque sur mes pieds pour pouvoir la rattraper au cas où elle déciderait de partir. A mon grand soulagement je constate qu'elle n'a pas bougé.

\- C'est vrai que je ne comprends pas, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je ne peux pas te perdre. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de mon amie. Alors si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, d'accord. Je suis prête à l'accepter, pour le moment.

Je force un timide sourire sur mon visage dans un dernier espoir de rattraper tout cette situation que je sens m'échapper complètement.

\- De toute façon, tu ne peux pas vraiment te débarrasser de moi, tu as promis à mon médecin de veiller sur moi jusqu'à ce que mon bilan de santé soit bon.

Elle sourit en retour en secouant légèrement la tête devant ma faible tentative de blague pour détendre l'atmosphère. Même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, elle saisit la perche que je lui lance, pour mon plus grand soulagement.

\- Allez viens, on rentre. Il commence à se faire tard.

J'accepte volontiers et la suis au travers des nombreux sentiers du parc. Le sourire sur mes lèvres ne reflète en rien l'incertitude qui s'empare de moi à cet instant. Mon prochain bilan de santé est demain. Evidemment, j'aimerais que le médecin m'annonce que tout va bien et que je peux reprendre une vie normale et retourner en cours, mais une infime partie de moi redoute ce scénario. Cela laisserait la porte ouverte à Lexa pour s'enfuir de nouveau et je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à le supporter. Non, en réalité je suis certaine que je ne supporterais pas de la voir s'éloigner encore une fois.

Je m'efforce de repousser cette idée au fond de mon esprit. Chaque chose en son temps. Rien ne me dit qu'elle envisage de repartir, alors pour le moment je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de profiter de l'instant présent et de chaque moment passé avec elle.

J'ai accepté ses peurs en renonçant cette fois-ci à laisser libre court à mes sentiments et mes désirs, mais si elle tient tant que ça à faire stagner notre relation au stade de l' amitié platonique, elle va devoir faire preuve de volonté parce que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de l'y aider. Elle a peut-être gagné cette bataille, mais je ne suis prête à baisser les bras.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**_

 _ **Me revoilà plus tôt que prévu avec ce chapitre 27.**_

 _ **Je vous entends déjà me dire qu'il est trop court, je sais, mais pour me faire pardonner je n'attendrais pas 15 jours pour publier le chapitre 28, qui sera en ligne la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **Comme à chaque fois je voudrais remercier du fond du coeur les nouveaux lecteurs pour l'ajout de cette fanfiction en Favorit et pour les follows!**_

 _ **Cette histoire n'en serais pas là où elle en est sans vous tous et vos nombreux commentaires! Alors Merci! Merci beaucoup!**_

 _ **A très bientôt.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **XXVII -**

 **J** e détourne mon attention du paysage qui défile derrière la vitre teintée du véhicule pour me concentrer sur la jeune femme assise à côté de moi. Quiconque la regarderait en ce moment aurait l'impression de voir une jeune femme rêveuse et sereine, mais la petite ride juste au-dessus de son nez ne me trompe pas. Je sais que quelque chose la perturbe depuis ce matin, même si elle ne semble pas décidée à m'en parler d'elle-même. Peut-être que ça ne me regarde pas, mais malgré tous les problèmes qu'il nous reste encore à régler, elle n'en demeure pas moins mon amie et j'ai envie de l'aider.

\- Tu veux me parler de ce qui te tracasse depuis ce matin ?

Elle se retourne vers moi, l'air légèrement surpris.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, je te connais suffisamment, alors je voulais juste être sûre que tu savais que tu pouvais m'en parler.

Elle reporte son attention devant elle, semblant réfléchir à ma remarque.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, vraiment.

\- Tu commences à m'inquiéter, Lexa. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Roan est passé aux bureaux Wood hier soir.

Je reste un instant interdite. Roan est le fils de Nia, que Lexa soupçonne de… Que vient-il faire en ville ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons il vivait à Toronto, non loin du siège de l'entreprise d'Azgeda que dirige sa mère. Sa présence à Vancouver n'est donc pas anodine et n'augure rien de bon.

\- Il voulait quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il a demandé à me voir sans en dire plus. Il a dit qu'il repasserait aujourd'hui.

Un million de scénarios me viennent à l'esprit. Roan avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de confiance mais il n'en reste pas moins le fils de Nia. Est-ce que cette dernière serait capable d'utiliser son propre fils pour nuire à Lexa ? Est-ce qu'elle serait vraiment en sécurité dans les bureaux de la tour Wood si elle allait à ce rendez-vous ? Au fur et à mesure que les différents scénarios défilent dans mon esprit, mon inquiétude grandit. Je sais que c'est absurde mais je suis incapable de lutter contre cette idée.

\- Et tu comptes y aller ?

Une nouvelle fois ma question semble la surprendre, comme si elle ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir, mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui expliquer ma pensée, elle change de sujet.

\- Oui. Enfin… Si ton rendez-vous médical se passe bien et que tu n'as plus besoin de ma surveillance, évidemment.

A ces mots, mon cœur se serre. Si tous les résultats sont bons, cela signifie que je n'aurai plus besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi. Cette perspective devrait me réjouir, mais au lieu de ça un vent de panique s'empare de moi. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir m'éloigner de Lexa. Je fais de mon mieux pour refouler cette sensation désagréable et me concentrer sur le sujet premier de cette conversation.

\- A quelle heure as-tu rendez-vous avec lui ?

Titus arrête la voiture juste devant la grande baie vitrée de l'hôpital. Je sors du véhicule avant de me diriger vers le hall d'entrée, accompagnée par Lexa.

\- 14h30.

Je m'arrête, un sourcil en l'air. Il doit déjà être plus de 14h. Il ne faut qu'une seconde à Lexa pour s'en apercevoir et s'arrêter à son tour avant de me faire face. Elle semble comprendre mon étonnement sans que j'aie besoin de lui faire remarquer.

\- Ce rendez-vous médical est important, Clarke.

\- Je sais, mais ton rendez-vous avec Roan l'est également. Tu devrais vraiment y aller. Je peux gérer les infirmières et les médecins toute seule.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Son ton hésitant et absolument adorable fait apparaître un sourire sur mon visage.

\- Certaine. Je vais m'en sortir.

Je la taquine, bien que je sache qu'elle ne doute pas réellement de ma capacité à affronter toutes ces infirmières et ces médecins. Elle veut juste être là pour moi comme elle me l'a répété plusieurs fois lorsque j'ai insisté pour venir seule, ne voulant pas l'obliger à passer une partie de l'après-midi dans un hôpital, lieu que je sais, elle n'apprécie vraiment pas. Je sens ses yeux verts sur moi me jauger, parfaitement sérieux, comme si elle cherchait la moindre trace d'un quelconque doute de ma part.

\- Le temps de passer l'ensemble des examens, d'attendre les résultats et d'avoir l'avis du médecin, tu peux largement aller à ce rendez-vous Lexa. Tu dois savoir ce qu'il a à te dire.

\- Il a déjà attendu une journée entière, il peut bien attendre encore un peu.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge qui surplombe le hall de l'hôpital : 14h15. Je me retourne vers elle, un sourire entendu aux lèvres. Je sais à quel point Lexa est à cheval sur la ponctualité. Elle n'arrive tout simplement jamais en retard, que ça soit pour un rendez-vous d'affaire important ou pour un simple déjeuner entre amies.

\- Si on compte le trajet, ça fera déjà presque vingt minutes qu'il t'attendra dans ton bureau.

Un discret grognement de frustration lui échappe quand son regard se pose à son tour sur la grosse horloge. Je sais que son esprit la tiraille entre le fait d'aller à ce rendez-vous avec Roan pour savoir ce qu'il a à dire, et l'envie de rester là pour moi, en soutien lors de ce bilan médical important.

\- Je t'enverrai des messages pour te tenir informée ?

Je ne me fais aucuns soucis quant aux résultats de ces examens. Ma tête ne me fait plus mal depuis deux ou trois jours, mon hématome encore visible a largement dégonflé et réduit en taille, même mes côtes sont moins douloureuses tout comme mon poignet, même si ce dernier mettra plus de temps à guérir, je le sais. Mais peut-être que si elle sait que je la tiendrai au courant régulièrement, elle finira par accepter d'aller à ce rendez-vous, parce que même si au fond d'elle-même elle sait que c'est ce qu'elle doit faire, elle semble vraiment réticente à l'idée de me laisser seule ici.

\- Très bien, et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'hésites pas à m'appeler d'accord ? Je garderai mon téléphone avec moi.

Je ne peux me retenir de lever les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle a beau faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle est froide et détachée de tout, derrière cette carapace un cœur bat : puissant, fort et pourtant si fragile.

Je m'avance vers elle et viens déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Je profite de ce contact sur sa peau douce juste quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire avant de me détacher d'elle. Je m'amuse de la légère teinte rose qui vient réchauffer son visage, alors qu'elle semble avoir arrêté de respirer.

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher, tu es déjà en retard.

D'un signe de tête, je désigne Titus qui attend patiemment à côté du véhicule devant l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle pose son regard sur son conseiller, son cerveau se remet en marche. Elle se retourne une dernière fois vers moi, alors que son visage a retrouvé tout son sérieux.

\- Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. Je reviens vite.

Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Titus et disparaisse dans la grosse voiture noire aux vitres teintées.

 **OoOoO**

 **I** l aura bien fallu une heure pour que les diverses infirmières et quelques internes me fassent passer tous mes examens. Je n'ai pas encore eu les résultats et j'attends avec impatience que le médecin m'apporte enfin les réponses à mes questions.

\- Miss Griffin ?

Je lève la tête vers l'homme qui vient d'ouvrir la porte et de prononcer mon nom. Son visage m'est tout de suite familier mais il me faut quelques secondes pour me souvenir d'où je le connais. Je me lève et m'avance vers lui lorsque la mémoire me revient. Nyko m'adresse un sourire chaleureux que je lui retourne volontiers. Le visage amical du médecin et ami de la famille Wood que m'avait présenté Lexa lors du gala m'apaise immédiatement.

Je le suis dans son cabinet et il referme la porte derrière nous.

\- Bonjour docteur.

\- Bonjour Clarke. Comment vas-tu ?

Le contraste avec le « Miss Griffin » utilisé plus tôt me déstabilise un instant avant que mon cerveau n'accepte de bon cœur ce ton plus familier et détendu.

\- Bien je crois.

Je le regarde faire le tour du bureau et s'installer dans le fauteuil en face de moi. Il attrape le dossier posé devant lui et l'ouvre, jetant un rapide coup d'œil dessus.

\- Tu n'as probablement pas été prévenue, mais le médecin qui s'occupait de toi lorsque que tu étais hospitalisée est en congé, alors je me suis permis de reprendre ton dossier. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Oh non, pas du tout.

En réalité j'en suis même plutôt soulagée. Le médecin qui s'était occupé de moi il y a quelques jours était certes bon, mais il ne me mettait pas très à l'aise avec son air grave et froid. Le visage de Nyko est bien plus chaleureux, ce qui n'est pas déplaisant.

\- Bien.

Il referme le dossier et se remet debout.

\- Viens t'installer sur la table d'examen, s'il te plaît.

Je m'exécute en silence pendant qu'il attrape quelques outils dans le meuble à côté de moi. Il écoute rapidement mon cœur et mes poumons avant de reprendre ma tension. Je suis légèrement surprise étant donné que le médecin interne avait déjà fait tous ces examens, mais je me laisse faire sans rien dire tandis qu'il semble lire dans mes pensées.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent avec ces internes.

Un petit rire grave et profond lui échappe et le brassard sur mon biceps se dégonfle doucement avant qu'il ne le retire.

\- Bien. Je peux ?

Il fait un signe vers mon estomac et je comprends immédiatement qu'il me demande la permission de soulever mon pull. Je m'apprête à le retirer quand ses grosses mains viennent recouvrir les miennes.

\- Laisse, je vais le faire. Inutile de te faire mal en essayant de l'enlever.

Il n'a pas tort, même si depuis quelques jours je suis capable de me déshabiller seule - sauf quand je porte un tee-shirt trempé ou que Lexa est dans les parages… La petite voix dans ma tête m'arrache un sourire, immédiatement suivi d'une grimace de douleur quand Nyko appuie doucement sur l'hématome qui recouvre encore mes côtes.

\- Comment se passe la colocation avec Lexa ? Elle ne te mène pas trop la vie dure ?

J'entends le sourire dans sa voix bien que je ne puisse pas voir son visage. Je réfléchis un instant. Lexa a beau être intransigeante sur certains points comme l'heure de la prise de mes médicaments ou bien certains mouvements que je ne dois pas faire comme attraper les assiettes dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier, je commence à apprécier son petit côté surprotecteur.

\- Très bien en fait.

Il se redresse en remettant mon pull en place, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'en ai l'impression en effet. En tout cas elle s'occupe bien de toi, tu es en pleine forme.

Je sens la chaleur me monter au visage sous son regard entendu. Cette impression qu'il arrive à lire dans mes pensées a le don de me déstabiliser.

\- Je…Heu… Oui.

D'un geste, il m'invite à descendre de la table et à retourner nous installer à son bureau.

\- Et elle, comment va-t-elle ? Cette tête de mule refuse de venir me voir, même pour un simple contrôle classique, sous prétexte qu'elle est en parfaite santé. Je la connais, il faudrait quelque chose de vraiment grave pour qu'elle se retrouve dans ce bureau.

Sa remarque m'amuse. Il la connaît visiblement très bien en effet.

\- Je crois qu'elle va bien.

Il hoche la tête en silence, l'air songeur.

\- Elle semblait détendue et heureuse lors du gala, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue comme ça.

Il replonge son attention dans mon dossier médical, laissant ses derniers mots résonner dans le silence qui nous entoure.

\- Bon, eh bien tous les résultats sont bons. L'œdème cérébral a pratiquement disparu, d'ici deux ou trois jours ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Pour le reste, les fractures n'ont pas bougé et tes côtes vont même beaucoup mieux. Il n'y aura donc pas besoin d'opérer. Et en ce qui concerne l'hématome, il faudra encore quelques temps avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement mais c'est en bonne voie. Par précaution tu vas continuer ton traitement jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et si tu t'en sens capable, une activité physique douce te ferait le plus grand bien. Un peu de marche par exemple, ça permettra à ta circulation sanguine de s'activer un peu plus et donc de guérir plus rapidement.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Je devrais pouvoir faire ça.

\- Tu es donc libre de reprendre ta vie normalement. Tu peux retourner en cours, et tu n'as plus besoin de la surveillance de quelqu'un. Cependant si jamais tu sens de nouvelles douleurs, que des migraines réapparaissent ou que tu te sens anormalement fatiguée, tu dois me contacter, d'accord ?

Je hoche une nouvelle fois la tête. Ses mots sont à la fois un soulagement et un déchirement. Ils marquent la fin de ma colocation avec Lexa, parce que je n'ai aucune raison valable de rester vivre chez elle et elle n'en a aucune de retourner vivre dans notre chambre universitaire, d'autant plus depuis que Raven a pris sa place. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée je sens la panique monter en moi, et j'ai besoin de tout mon self-control pour ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Je le ferai.

\- Bien. Alors, je vais te donner un dernier rendez-vous d'ici un mois pour vérifier ce poignet et s'assurer que tout le reste est bien rentré dans l'ordre. Disons, mardi 20 avril ?

\- Je serai là.

Il rentre le rendez-vous dans son agenda électronique avant de se lever et de me guider jusqu'à la porte de son cabinet.

\- J'ai été ravi de te revoir, Clarke. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite surtout pas à m'appeler, et si tu arrives à convaincre notre amie Lexa de venir me voir un de ces jours, même pour une simple visite amicale, je t'en serai reconnaissant.

Je lui souris en serrant la main qu'il me tend.

\- Je ferai mon possible.

\- Oh, et une dernière chose. Je me souviens que tu fais des études pour devenir médecin, si tu désires faire un stage cet été, je serais ravi de te proposer une place dans mon service.

Il ouvre la porte et m'invite à sortir. Je fais deux pas avant de lui faire face, très reconnaissante de l'offre qu'il me propose. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une étudiante qui n'est pas encore officiellement entrée en école de médecine se voit offrir un stage dans un des plus gros hôpitaux du pays.

\- Merci beaucoup, ça serait avec grand plaisir.

Son regard se pose quelque part dans mon dos et un nouveau sourire vient illuminer son visage.

\- Elle doit vraiment t'apprécier pour venir jusqu'ici.

Je pivote pour me retrouver hypnotisée par deux yeux verts qui me scrutent avec intérêt. Incapable de détourner mon regard, je la regarde s'avancer vers moi.

\- Lexa, on peut dire que c'est une surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

La voix de Nyko dans mon dos me sort de ma contemplation et je reporte mon attention sur lui. Il semble plus amusé que surpris par la situation, mais à côté de moi Lexa affiche un air beaucoup plus sérieux.

\- Bonjour Nyko. Comment ça va ?

La question de Lexa ne concerne pas Nyko, et ce dernier semble s'en rendre compte avant moi.

\- Ton amie va très bien. Comme je lui ai dit, elle peut reprendre le cours de sa vie tout à fait normalement.

A ces mots, je sens plus que je ne vois Lexa se détendre à mes côtés. Cette constatation me vaut un léger pincement au cœur. Quelque part au fond de moi, j'aurais aimé qu'elle réagisse différemment. Peut-être que j'aurais aimé lire de la tristesse dans son regard, signe que la fin de notre vie commune la chagrine autant qu'à moi. Mais seul un soulagement évident se lit sur son visage, si bien que j'en viens presque à me demander si c'est réellement l'annonce de mon état de santé qui lui fait plaisir ou s'il s'agit plutôt de la perspective de me voir sortir de sa vie.

\- J'ai d'autres patients à voir. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée les filles, prenez soin de vous. Clarke, on reparlera de ce stage à notre prochain rendez-vous, et Lexa? Tu devrais passer me voir un de ses jours. Même si tu es en bonne santé, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles de temps en temps.

Je me reprends rapidement avant que ma déception ne soit trop évidente.

\- Encore merci. Bonne journée également.

Nyko appelle son prochain patient et disparaît dans son bureau, me laissant seule avec Lexa.

\- On y va ? Je n'aime pas vraiment les hôpitaux, je préférerais ne pas rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Sans poser de questions, je la suis à travers le couloir sans fin du grand bâtiment. Un certain malaise flotte entre nous, me procurant une sensation désagréable que je ne saurais expliquer.

\- De quoi parlait Nyko tout à l'heure ?

La question de Lexa fait éclater la bulle dans laquelle je m'étais enfermée et je la remercie intérieurement pour avoir brisé ce silence presque lourd entre nous en abordant un sujet aussi inoffensif.

\- Il m'a proposé un stage d'été au sein de son service.

\- C'est une très belle opportunité. Tu vas accepter ?

\- Evidemment, il faudrait être idiot pour refuser une telle proposition.

Il ne nous faut que quelques minutes pour trouver la sortie. Une fois les grandes portes en verre franchies je m'arrête sur le trottoir et prends une grande inspiration, profitant de la fraîcheur de l'air pour faire disparaître les dernière traces des sombres pensées qui s'étaient emparées de mon esprit.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. On y va ?

 **OoOoO**

 **L** 'espace d'un instant, je me suis demandée si Lexa comptait me déposer directement sur le campus pour que je regagne ma chambre, mais en voyant que Titus prenait la route habituelle pour rejoindre l'appartement j'ai fini par me détendre.

J'ai profité du trajet retour pour récupérer quelques informations sur l'entrevue de Lexa avec Roan. Visiblement, ce dernier venait simplement la prévenir que Nia arriverait en ville d'ici quelques jours, pour une raison qu'il semble ignorer.

\- Il a demandé de tes nouvelles également.

Surprise, je me tourne vers Lexa.

\- De mes nouvelles ? Comment…

\- Ce genre d'information se sait vite, crois-moi.

\- Tu penses qu'il est au courant de quelque chose ? Je veux dire, de quelque chose qu'on ignore ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il a des soupçons, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit réellement au courant de quelque chose. Il se méfie, tout comme moi.

Je prends quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Si même Roan se méfie de cette femme, c'est qu'elle est aussi mauvaise qu'elle en a l'air.

\- Tu penses qu'il te le dirait s'il savait quelque chose ? Il serait prêt à trahir sa mère ?

\- Je ne préfère pas compter là-dessus mais qui sait. Il ne la porte pas vraiment dans son cœur.

Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Après ce que Lexa m'a appris l'autre soir concernant Costia et cette sorcière de Nia, il est facile d'imaginer que Roan ne soit pas très attaché à elle, qu'ils soient liés par le sang ou pas.

Quand la voiture s'arrête finalement devant l'immeuble, une tension inhabituelle semble s'emparer de la jeune femme assise à mes côtés. Ses traits sont légèrement tirés et son silence se fait pesant. Elle ne fait aucun mouvement pour sortir du véhicule.

\- Lexa ?

\- Ecoute, j'ai réfléchi, et il serait plus prudent que tu restes à l'appartement encore quelques jours. Juste le temps qu'on comprenne ce qu'il se passe réellement avec Nia.

Un délicieux pincement vient me chatouiller l'estomac. L'idée de pouvoir passer quelques jours de plus avec elle à l'appartement me procure un immense soulagement, mais c'est surtout la réalisation qu'elle n'a aucune l'intention de fuir, de disparaître, ou de me repousser de nouveau qui me procure une joie immense.

Je prends alors doucement conscience qu'en l'espace de quelques jours, j'ai réussi à me réhabituer à la présence de Lexa mais plus que ça, que je ne suis absolument pas prête à remettre de la distance entre nous. J'ai besoin d'elle à mes côtés, plus qu'elle ne l'imagine, plus que je ne l'imaginais moi-même.

Elle doit prendre mon silence comme de la réticence parce qu'elle reprend la parole.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te surprotège mais je te promets que ce n'est que temporaire.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

J'hésite un instant, les mots se bousculant dans ma tête. Certaines réponses qui me viennent sont un peu trop enthousiastes et je ne voudrais pas lui faire peur, mais d'autres réponses sont tellement froides et détachées qu'elles sonnent beaucoup trop faux. Finalement, j'arrête de trop réfléchir et laisse les mots franchir mes lèvres naturellement.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais, de rester à l'appartement. Je m'y sens bien.

Je me tourne vers elle et plante mes yeux dans les siens, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est que la stricte vérité, même si...

\- En fait pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est la personne qui y habite plus que l'appartement en lui-même qui me fait m'y sentir aussi bien.

J'ai hésité un court instant avant de prononcer ces mots en me rappelant notre conversation d'hier concernant notre relation. Mais je me suis également souvenue que, même si j'avais accepté ses craintes, je ne lui avais jamais promis que je baisserais les bras. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra mais j'arriverai à balayer ses peurs et ses doutes, et vu sa réaction lorsqu'elle entend mes derniers mots, je sais que j'ai encore toutes mes chances. Cette constatation balaie mes dernières angoisses et je sens soudain remonter ma motivation et ma bonne humeur de façon considérable.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey! Salut à tous et à toutes!**_

 _ **Je reprends les bonnes habitudes en publiant mon chapitre un lundi, une semaine après la publication du précédent.**_

 _ **Comme à chaque fois: Merci beaucoup à tous pour les reviews et bienvenu aux nouveaux lecteurs!**_

 ** _J'espère_** _ **que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite!**_

* * *

 **XXVIII -**

 **\- T** u es prête ?

La voix de Lexa me parvient depuis le salon jusque dans ma chambre. J'attrape ma veste et mon écharpe en vitesse avant de la rejoindre.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de savoir où on va ?

\- Parce que c'est le principe d'une surprise.

Depuis notre discussion dans la voiture, Lexa est particulièrement joyeuse et sa bonne humeur est communicative.

\- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que la dernière fois que tu m'as fait ce genre de surprise, tu t'es retrouvée avec des béquilles ?

Elle réfléchit un instant en m'aidant à enfiler ma veste en cuir noir.

\- Hum… C'est vrai. On va garder les pieds sur terre cette fois, ça devrait bien se passer.

Je franchis la porte de l'appartement qu'elle tient ouverte et la suis jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Dehors la nuit commence à tomber. Les rues de Yaletown sont pleines de vie, invitant progressivement les gens à s'installer dans les divers bars et restaurants que l'on croise. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a autant de monde de sortie avant de me souvenir que nous somme vendredi soir. A mes côtés, Lexa ralentis le pas jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement.

\- On y est.

Je me retourne pour voir la devanture d'un petit bar-restaurant du nom de « 'ton DC ». L'ambiance y semble relativement calme malgré le nombre important de personnes déjà présentes à l'intérieur jusqu'en terrasse, où plusieurs couples sont attablés en tête à tête.

\- Est-ce que c'est un rencard mademoiselle Wood ? Parce que si j'avais su, je me serais habillée un peu mieux que ça.

Un léger rire lui échappe, produisant un son absolument ravissant qui me réchauffe le cœur.

\- Tu verras par toi-même, allez entre.

Elle appuie ses paroles en posant l'une de ses mains dans le bas de mon dos pour me guider doucement vers l'entrée du bar. C'est un geste parfaitement innocent et instinctif de sa part, mais j'ai bien trop conscience de son contact malgré l'épaisseur du cuir et la laine de mon pull qui sépare ma peau de la sienne.

Bien vite, sa main disparaît quand je franchis la porte. Je m'arrête dans l'entrée en attendant qu'un serveur soit disponible pour nous accueillir. L'un d'eux vient rapidement nous voir, un sourire avenant sur le visage.

\- Bonsoir, vous aviez réservé ?

\- Oui, au nom de Wood.

\- Suivez-moi, nous vous avons installés un peu à l'écart comme vous aviez demandé.

\- Merci.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi Lexa a demandé une table à l'écart. Devant moi, tous mes amis sont déjà là, installés autour de trois petites tables déjà recouvertes de coupes de champagne, de gâteaux apéro et autres amuse-bouche. Le débat animé s'arrête à notre arrivée et tout le monde se lève pour nous saluer chaleureusement. Même Lexa n'échappe pas aux accolades amicales, ce qui la met légèrement mal à l'aise pour mon plus grand amusement.

\- Bon, maintenant que l'invitée d'honneur est là, et en bonne santé, on peut officiellement commencer cette soirée.

Je comprends alors rapidement que cette soirée, organisée visiblement par Lexa, est en réalité destinée à fêter les résultats positifs de mon dernier bilan de santé. Inévitablement mon cerveau dévie vers l'image de Finn toujours allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, plongé dans un profond sommeil, qui n'a pas eu la même chance que moi. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit là avec nous.

J'attrape le verre qu'Atom me tend et le lève pour trinquer avec tout le monde en m'efforçant de mettre mes pensées moroses dans un petit coin de mon esprit. C'était… C'est un jeune homme plein de vie et même s'il ne peut pas être là, je sais qu'il aurait voulu que je m'amuse et que je profite de cette soirée.

Après avoir trinqué avec tous mes amis, je me tourne vers Lexa. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens quand je fais doucement tinter son verre avec le mien.

\- Merci.

Elle me répond par un simple sourire qui m'envoie une nouvelle vague de chaleur dans tout le corps et l'espace d'un instant, je l'observe en me demandant comment j'ai pu être assez chanceuse pour qu'une fille comme Lexa Wood accepte de me faire une place dans sa vie.

\- Hé, salut Anya.

La voix d'Octavia en face de moi attire mon attention et celle de Lexa, qui paraît aussi surprise que moi de trouver Anya debout juste derrière nous.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde. Clarke. Lexa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je te cherchais. Tu es partie tellement vite après ton rendez-vous que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te demander ce qu'il te voulait.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre qu'Anya parle du rendez-vous de Lexa avec Roan.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas l'endroit ni le moment idéal pour parler de ça, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non en effet, mais puisque je suis là maintenant…

Lexa pose un regard désolé sur moi avant de se lever. Sa main glisse sur mon épaule quand elle passe à côté de moi.

\- Je reviens tout de suite.

Pendant les dix minutes qui suivent, j'ai un mal fou à me concentrer sur les discussions autour de moi. Toute mon attention semble tournée vers les deux femmes qui discutent sérieusement à quelques mètres de là. Même si je ne les entends pas, leurs expressions faciales et corporelles parlent pour elles. D'ici je peux deviner les muscles délicats sous la peau fine du visage de Lexa se crisper et de détendre. Je peux voir ses bras, ses mains, jusqu'à ses doigts bouger subtilement, tout comme j'arrive à me perdre dans la contemplation du mouvement de ses lèvres quand elle parle.

Je suis surprise de voir Anya sourire puis rire alors que le visage de Lexa se renfrogne, visiblement peu satisfaite de la réaction de sa cousine. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'elles se racontent. Sans se défaire de son air rieur, Anya passe devant sa cousine pour se diriger de nouveau vers nous, mais mon regard reste obstinément rivé sur la jeune femme derrière elle, à l'expression beaucoup plus neutre. Je me rends compte que je la fixe toujours quand Anya se racle la gorge juste à côté de moi.

\- Profitez bien de votre soirée les jeunes.

Sans un mot Lexa vient reprendre sa place sur le confortable canapé à mes côtés. Anya fait un signe de la main pour saluer tout le monde avant de partir mais Octavia ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion.

\- Maintenant que tu es là, tu va bien rester prendre un verre avec nous.

\- C'est gentil mais…

\- Ce n'est pas une question. Allez assieds-toi, il y a de la place pour tout le monde.

Octavia se décale un peu, libérant une place pour Anya juste en face de moi. Peu de temps après, le serveur revient avec une nouvelle tournée de champagne.

 **OoOoO**

 **L** a soirée bat son plein. Après la tournée de champagne, Anya a proposé de passer à quelque chose de plus fort et Lexa a commandé de quoi remplir les estomacs de tout le monde pour éponger un peu l'alcool, ce que je trouve plutôt sage étant donné la vitesse à laquelle certains descendent leurs verres.

\- Vous les ingénieurs, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de brutes. Vous entrez avec vos grosses pattes pour soi-disant faire changer les choses, mais tout ce que vous faites c'est tout démonter pour tout remonter, et une fois sur deux… boum !

Anya ponctue sa phrase en mimant l'explosion avec ses mains avant de reprendre son verre et de le finir cul-sec.

\- Ah, c'est beau de la bouche d'une bureaucrate ! Vous ne risquez pas grand-chose, vous vous contentez d'agiter les mains dans le vent et de faire fonctionner votre langue. Vous avez des idées ça oui, mais il n'y en a pas un pour les mettre en place !

Le regard d'Anya sur Raven se fait plus acéré et un discret mais non moins redoutable sourire carnassier viens retrousser ses lèvres.

\- Oh, mais si tu savais ce dont je suis capable avec mes mains et ma langue…

Malgré son air impassible, les joues de Raven se colorent de rose sous le regard brûlant d'Anya. A côté de moi, Lexa semble exaspérée par le comportement de sa cousine mais elle prend bien soin de ne pas se mêler de leur conversation. Je pose une main sur le haut de sa cuisse pour attirer son attention avant de me pencher vers elle pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre sans attirer l'attention des autres.

\- Je vais me chercher un verre d'eau, tu veux quelque chose ?

Quand son visage se tourne vers moi, j'y lis une certaine crispation que je n'avais pas remarquée quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle se contente de hocher négativement la tête avant de déglutir. Sans bien comprendre son comportement, je me lève et me dirige vers le comptoir du bar.

\- Tu cherches à la tuer ou quoi ?

Je me retourne, surprise d'entendre la voix taquine d'Octavia aussi proche de moi.

\- Je quoi ? Qui ?

Elle m'adresse un sourire avant de changer le sens de conversation, me laissant patauger dans mon incompréhension.

\- Comment tu vas ? On n'a pas eu vraiment l'occasion de parler depuis que tu es arrivée.

\- Ça va bien. Mon bilan médical s'est bien passé, je vais pouvoir retourner en cours lundi.

Un bruit un peu plus fort attire notre attention vers la table où se trouvent tous nos amis. Raven et Anya sont encore en plein débat, ce qui fait visiblement beaucoup rire Nathan et Atom.

\- J'ai loupé quelque chose ? Il se passe quoi entre ces deux-là pour qu'elles se chamaillent comme ça ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elles se sont bien trouvées. Et toi alors avec Lexa ?

Le changement de sujet me déstabilise légèrement. Elle me fixe de ses yeux gris, plus intéressée par ma réponse que par le petit manège bruyant des deux filles plus loin.

\- Vous avez l'air encore plus proches qu'avant, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

Son petit sourire mutin disparaît quand elle remarque que je ne suis pas aussi enthousiaste qu'elle. Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Je n'ai pas très envie d'aborder le sujet de mes rêves avec elle ce soir, et pourtant ils sont une des causes principales du refus de Lexa pour pousser notre relation plus loin.

\- Non. En fait elle n'est pas prête à changer le statut de notre relation.

\- Oh… Pourtant à la façon dont elle te couve du regard, j'aurais pensé que c'était dans la poche.

\- Il faut croire que non.

\- Tu lui en as parlé ?

\- Oui. Pour faire simple, elle pense que je ne suis pas prête et qu'après tout ce que j'ai traversé dernièrement c'est trop tôt.

\- Je vois. Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

Le serveur choisit ce moment pour prendre notre commande et revenir deux secondes plus tard avec un grand verre d'eau qu'il dépose devant moi.

\- Qu'elle se trompait. Que j'étais sûre de moi, que je savais ce que je voulais et ce que je ressentais.

\- Et ça n'a pas suffi à la convaincre ?

\- Non. En réalité, je pense qu'elle a peur.

-Peur ? De quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, quelque chose en rapport avec toutes ses responsabilités vis-à-vis de son entreprise… Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre cette partie-là.

Je ne peux pas parler à Octavia des doutes de Lexa concernant Nia et mon accident de voiture avec Finn. Tant qu'aucune preuve ou piste sérieuse ne peut venir confirmer ses soupçons, il est inutile d'inquiéter O'.

\- Je ne la connais pas aussi bien que toi, mais ça crève les yeux qu'elle tient à toi. Elle ne serait pas restée à ton chevet tout le temps de ton hospitalisation si ce n'était pas le cas. Et puis… Elle a presque fait un arrêt cardiaque quand tu t'es mise à lui caresser la cuisse en lui soufflant sur le visage tout à l'heure. Un peu de plus et elle te sautait dessus, là, devant tout le monde.

Elle laisse échapper un rire, et une chaleur caractéristique me monte instantanément au visage. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendue compte que j'avais fait ça mais je comprends mieux sa réaction maintenant.

\- Allez viens. On ne va pas la torturer plus longtemps, je crois que ton retour est attendu avec impatience.

Mon regard se porte sur Lexa qui nous observe distraitement. Quand elle croise mon regard, un sourire timide vient éclairer son visage, et je suis Octavia jusqu'à notre table pour retrouver ma place aux côtés de cette femme incroyable.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Parfaitement bien.

Je lui adresse un franc sourire quand la voix d'Anya se fait entendre, plus forte que toutes les autres.

\- Beurk ! Un verre d'eau ? Tu te moques de nous, Clarke ?

Evidemment il fallait compter sur elle pour faire ce genre de commentaires. Je ne relève pas et ne réponds pas, attendant qu'elle passe à autre chose comme je l'ai déjà vue faire plus d'une fois au cours de la soirée.

\- Et si on faisait un jeu ?!

Tout le monde est maintenant pendu aux lèvres d'Anya, curieux de savoir quelle idée elle a derrière la tête.

\- Action ou vérité…. Enfin non, Action ou alcool, ça sera bien plus drôle. Et Clarke, l'eau n'est pas un alcool !

\- Rappelle-moi quel âge tu as ?

Lexa a l'air désespéré par le comportement enfantin de sa cousine. Je me demande comment elle a pu réussir à lui faire suffisamment confiance pour lui confier les bureaux de l'entreprise Wood de Vancouver. Je sais qu'elle connaît le travail parce que Lexa m'avait confié que sa cousine s'occupait déjà des bureaux de l'entreprise à Miami, mais à la voir ce soir je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une si bonne idée que ça.

\- Fais pas la rabat-joie cousine et remplis donc ton verre !

\- Non, je ne jouerai pas avec toi, je te connais trop bien.

En face de moi, Anya lève les yeux au ciel d'une façon théâtrale.

\- Très bien. Alors personne ne sait s'amuser ici ?

\- Si, moi j'en suis !

Anya ne cache pas sa joie quand Jasper accepte son offre de jeu, rapidement suivi par tous les autres.

\- Et toi, Clarke ?

La cousine de Lexa me défie du regard. En temps normal je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde, mais ce soir deux choses me freinent : et d'une je suis encore sous traitement médicamenteux et tout le monde sait que l'alcool et les médicaments ne font pas bon ménage. De deux, ce jeu est l'idée d'Anya, et rien qu'à cette pensée une petite alarme dans ma tête s'est mis à sonner, indiquant le danger potentiel. Pourtant, au fond de moi, quelque chose me pousse à accepter. Peut-être mon esprit de compétition, ou tout autre chose que je ne saurais identifier.

\- Ok, mais je joue avec de l'eau et ce n'est pas négociable.

Ses deux sourcils se lèvent, en même temps qu'un sourire en coin apparaît sur son visage.

\- Si c'est l'alcool qui te dérange, il te suffit d'accepter et de réaliser tous les défis que tu auras à faire.

D'un geste bien plus rapide que ce dont je la pensais capable, elle attrape son verre et verse une dose de tequila dans mon eau.

\- Voilà, c'est bien dilué comme ça. Personne ne joue pour de faux avec moi.

Ok, bon, je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à faire tout ce que l'on me demande de faire maintenant. J'espère juste qu'ils sauront rester raisonnables.

Le but du jeu est simple : une personne désigne une autre personne et lui lance une action à réaliser. Si la personne refuse, elle doit boire. Si elle accepte c'est aux autre de juger si l'action est correctement réalisée. Si ce n'est pas le cas, la personne doit boire, et c'est ensuite à son tour de désigner la personne suivante et de donner une action. La seule restriction étant que la personne qui donne l'action n'a pas le droit de se venger en désignant celle qui venait de lui donner une action à faire juste avant.

Atom est le premier à se lancer. Il commence en douceur en demandant à Jasper d'aller récupérer le numéro de téléphone d'une jeune femme assise un peu plus loin avec un groupe de copines. Sans grande surprise, Jasper relève le défi haut la main et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire et un bout de papier sur lequel est inscrit le nom et le numéro de portable de cette Maya, si j'en crois l'inscription.

Jasper défie ensuite Monty, qui désigne à son tour Octavia. Cette dernière se retrouve avec ses sous-vêtements portés par-dessus ses vêtements dans un style tout simplement ridicule mais parfaitement assumé.

\- A mon tour ! Raven, tu dois embrasser Clarke !

Ses mots déclenchent différentes réactions autour de moi, réactions dont Octavia ne perd pas une miette et semble particulièrement fière. A côté de moi, Lexa s'est figée presque instantanément, si bien que je me demande si elle respire encore, Anya elle, semble étrangement surprise, alors que Raven affiche un petit sourire qui ne présage rien de bon. Il est évident qu'Octavia a une idée derrière la tête avec ce gage, mais je ne suis pas certaine de bien comprendre où elle veut en venir.

Je regarde Raven se lever et venir vers moi. Elle me tend une main pour m'inviter à me lever également. Mon cerveau est tellement occupé à chercher une explication à tout ça, et principalement aux raisons d'Octavia pour avoir eu une telle idée, que je ne pense même pas à m'opposer à son gage.

La main de Raven glisse doucement le long de ma mâchoire. Elle penche son visage lentement vers moi, mais s'arrête à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil en direction d'Anya, et son sourire plein de fierté et de malice refait son apparition. Tout d'un coup, mon cerveau semble se reconnecter. J'initie un mouvement de recul mais Raven est plus rapide que moi et ses lèvres viennent s'écraser sur les miennes. Je la laisse faire sans répondre à son baiser. Quand sa langue vient taquiner mes lèvres, je me demande brièvement si elle se donne tout ce mal uniquement pour gagner son gage ou si elle n'aurait pas une autre raison, plus personnelle, en rapport avec une femme brune décolorée légèrement plus âgée et assise à quelques pas de là avec une vue imprenable sur la scène qui se joue devant elle. Quoi qu'il en soit c'en est assez et je la repousse gentiment.

Quand elle me lâche enfin, le regard triomphant d'Octavia me met terriblement mal à l'aise. Je sens son regard glisser de Lexa vers moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de croiser les yeux verts à mes côtés pour sentir la tension qui émane d'elle. Je suis mal à l'aise de l'avoir confrontée à cette scène. Il est évident que ça ne lui a pas plu mais malgré tout une infime partie de moi est rassurée qu'elle ne soit pas restée indifférente

\- C'est hors de question !

La voix beaucoup trop forte d'Anya me sort de mes pensées.

\- Je ne mettrai pas ma moto en jeu !

\- Aurais-tu peur ?

\- C'est ridicule ! Ça ne respecte même pas les règles du jeu. Il ne peut pas y avoir de contrepartie pour un défi loupé puisque le principe c'est de réussir ou de boire. Tu ne peux pas exiger que je te prête ma moto si je ne relève pas ton défi.

\- Alors chante !

Raven ne la lâche pas des yeux, attendant qu'Anya cède. Je ne la connais peut-être pas très bien, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas son genre de refuser de relever un défi. Elle prend encore quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le bar. Les regards de toute la bande sont maintenant tournés vers Anya, qui discute avec l'un des serveurs puis un autre homme un peu plus âgé. Il s'éloigne avant de revenir la voir en lui donnant quelque chose avec un grand sourire. Un instant plus tard, la musique d'ambiance dans la salle s'arrête et rapidement le silence est remplacé par une musique bien plus forte que je reconnais immédiatement. _One way or another_ , de Blondie, un classique repris dans un de mes films cultes préférés, Coyote Girl. Mais quand les premières paroles résonnent, ce n'est pas la voix de la chanteuse ni de l'actrice qui se fait entendre, mais celle d'Anya.

Elle se retourne alors, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage et un micro à la main. Des cris d'encouragement se font entendre, et bientôt tout les clients encore présents sont tournés vers nous, ou plutôt vers la performance impressionnante d'Anya qui, en plus de chanter merveilleusement bien, s'est maintenant mise à danser.

Après s'être donnée en spectacle à l'ensemble de la salle, elle change de stratégie et se dirige maintenant droit vers Raven. Plus elle se rapproche d'elle, plus ses mots se font clairs et appuyés comme si elle cherchait à lui faire passer un message.

 _"One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'_

 _I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'_

 _One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'_

 _I'm gonna get ya', get ya' ,get ya', get ya'"_

Quand elle chante le dernier refrain, elle n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de la brune et ses mots sont presque chuchotés. Son regard brûlant sur elle est plein de promesses, et le sourire taquin de Raven qui lui répond semble vouloir la défier de tenir ces promesses à peine voilées.

La musique s'arrête et tout le monde applaudit chaleureusement la performance de la jeune femme, qui finit par lâcher des yeux Raven et se redresser pour saluer et remercier son public. Elle s'en va rendre le micro et remercier celui qui doit être le responsable du bar avant de revenir pleine de fierté.

\- Tu n'auras jamais ma moto, Reyes !

 **OoOoO**

 **L** e reste de la soirée se passe dans la bonne humeur et les rires. Après le show d'Anya, les gages ont continué, tous plus fous les uns que les autres. Le bar s'est vidé progressivement jusqu'à ce que le responsable nous invite également à quitter les lieux en s'excusant de devoir mettre fin à notre soirée. A priori, les bars de ce genre ne restent pas ouverts toute la nuit, ce qui n'est pas plus mal parce qu'après avoir réalisé le gage donné par Harper, m'obligeant à me trémousser à quatre pattes dans le bar en imitant un lion, j'ai finalement dû boire mon verre de tequila coupée à l'eau après avoir refusé de faire un strip-tease sur la demande d'Anya.

\- Il se passe quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant entre Anya et Raven ?

Lexa glisse la carte magnétique dans le boîtier prévu à cet effet pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Elle me guide adroitement à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte derrière nous.

\- Je crois que je ne préfère pas savoir.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre immédiatement lorsqu'elle appuie sur le bouton et je m'engouffre dedans, m'appuyant sur le mur sur fond. Je suis tout simplement exténuée et j'ai comme l'impression que ce dernier verre était de trop. Non pas que j'ai trop bu, j'ai vraiment été raisonnable, mais même en très petite quantités, l'alcool couplé à mes médicaments a considérablement fragilisé mes barrières émotionnelles, ce qui m'oblige à faire un effort considérable pour garder un minimum de contrôle, me fatigant d'autant plus.

\- Quand même, elles ont bien failli se sauter dessus plusieurs fois dans la soirée, et je ne suis pas sûre de savoir si ça se serait fini en bagarre ou plutôt en partie de jambes en l'air.

J'étouffe un gloussement à cette idée.

\- Probablement les deux, je suppose.

\- Heureusement qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion d'avoir une réponse à cette question.

L'ascenseur s'arrête et nous dépose à notre étage. Je suis Lexa jusqu'à l'appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle referme soigneusement la porte à clef avant de m'aider à retirer ma veste en cuir. Je me tourne vers elle et me perds dans ses iris verts.

\- Encore merci pour cette soirée. C'était génial… Tu es géniale.

Je laisse mon corps entrer en contact avec le sien et la serre dans mes bras. J'aimerais faire disparaître toute cette tension qui semble l'habiter depuis quelques temps et particulièrement ce soir, où je sais en être en partie responsable. Cette étreinte a le mérite de détendre un peu les muscles de son corps mais quand je la relâche, je vois bien à son expression qu'elle n'a pas complètement lâché prise.

Elle me guide jusque dans ma chambre, que je devrais plutôt appeler notre chambre depuis que Lexa passe toutes ses nuits à mes côtés, et m'aide à me mettre en pyjama sans que j'aie besoin de le lui demander. Je me glisse dans le lit alors qu'elle se change à son tour avant d'aller éteindre la lumière et de venir me rejoindre.

Sa proximité déclenche en moi un tas d'émotions. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère alors que ma respiration se fait plus lourde. Les fourmillements refont leur apparition et cette fois je suis incapable de lutter contre cette attraction presque douloureuse.

Je m'approche d'abord doucement pour éviter de l'effrayer et de la faire fuir. Son odeur flotte tout autour de moi, de plus en plus enivrante au fur et à mesure que je m'approche. Plus la distance entre elle et moi se réduit, plus mes barrières se dissipent, me rendant incapable de lutter contre l'envie de la toucher, de sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

A côté de moi, Lexa ne bouge pas. Je pourrais presque croire qu'elle dort déjà si je n'entendais pas sa respiration légèrement irrégulière, plus profonde aussi. Elle ne fait aucun mouvement pour remettre de la distance entre nous, alors je franchis les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent. J'enroule mon bras autour de son estomac et viens poser ma tête dans le creux entre son cou et sa poitrine tandis que ses bras se referment autour de moi.

Dans mon oreille, j'entends son cœur battre. Il bat vite, à l'image du mien. Mes doigts glissent lentement sur le tissu de son haut de pyjama, cherchant le contact avec sa peau. Leur timide exploration s'arrête lorsque je sens la limite du bas de son tee-shirt. Mes doigts se referment sur le morceau de tissu avant de le lâcher pour aller caresser délicatement la peau nue de sa hanche.

Je sens son cœur s'accélérer, dans une course folle qu'il ne saurait gagner. Timidement mes doigts continuent d'avancer, parcourant, découvrant et appréciant la douceur satinée de la peau de son ventre puis de sa taille. Centimètre après centimètre ils continuent leur chemin, sentant chaque muscle se crisper sur leur passage.

Encore quelques centimètres plus haut et ils se rapprochent de la naissance de son sein. Quand elle inspire brusquement, retenant sa respiration dans un gémissement à peine audible, mes doigts stoppent leur ascension juste quelques secondes. Ils recommencent à bouger, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu parcourir le moindre centimètre, une main ferme vient bloquer leur mouvement.

\- Je t'en supplie, arrête.

Sa voix, saccadée, n'est qu'un souffle mais l'urgence de sa demande me touche en plein cœur. Je reste un instant sans bouger, sans même respirer, tentant en vain de comprendre ce qui se passe. Quand je lève finalement les yeux sur le visage de la femme qui me tient toujours dans ses bras, la détresse que j'y lis me frappe si fort que je dois mobiliser toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'enfuir.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sans retirer ma main, je me redresse un peu plus à la recherche de son regard en espérant y trouver une réponse ou au moins un indice. Quand les deux prunelles en face de moi s'ouvrent enfin, la décharge émotionnelle qui me transperce est trop forte et je suis obligée de fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Quand je les rouvre, ma vision est troublée par les larmes, mais je me force à soutenir le regard qui me fait face. Je dois être forte, il le faut. Si j'abandonnais maintenant, j'aurais trop peur de la perdre. De tout perdre. Absolument tout.

Derrière la myriade d'émotions que je lis dans ce regard, la peur, le désespoir, la tristesse et le regret sont les plus fortes. Pourtant la dilatation de ses pupilles et la lueur qui brille tout au fond me donnent le courage de les affronter, même si c'est également cette lueur qui me fait le plus peur à ce moment précis. Comment peut-elle me désirer à ce point mais pourtant continuer de me repousser ?

\- Embrasse-moi.

Une nouvelle bouffée d'air entre brutalement dans ses poumons, soulevant sa poitrine qui vient frôler la mienne, dans une délicieuse torture. Je dois me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas franchir les quelques centimètres qui me séparent d'elle, de son corps, de sa bouche. Elle referme les yeux un instant, fuyant mon regard et laissant l'air ressortir par saccades de ses lèvres.

\- J'en ai besoin Lexa. Embrasse-moi. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, ça me tue. J'en ai besoin, tu comprends ?

Je déteste l'idée de paraître aussi désespérée et la supplier de la sorte, mais ma propre voix me trahit. L'alcool et les médicaments ont trop fragilisé mes barrières et je suis incapable de contrôler tous les sentiments qui déferlent en moi.

Je n'en peux plus. Mon sang bout dans mes veines, mon cœur est à deux doigts d'exploser et ma tête surchauffe à force d'essayer de comprendre. Mon corps entier est en feu et cette brûlure devient intenable.

\- Oh Clarke…

Le tressaillement dans sa voix me brise encore un peu plus, et le tremblement de ses doigts qui viennent effleurer ma joue attise encore un peu plus le feu qui brûle en moi. Instinctivement mes yeux se ferment et ma tête s'incline, cherchant un contact plus franc avec sa main. Ses doigts se font moins timides sur la peau de mon visage et quand ma joue se pose finalement sur la paume de sa main, le tracé délicat de son pouce sur mes lèvres m'apaise progressivement.

Je me laisse bercer par sa caresse, laissant son contact me calmer comme si mon corps n'avait eu besoin que de ça pour se détendre enfin. Mon cœur commence doucement à retrouver un rythme plus lent, tout comme mon souffle qui devient plus maîtrisé, régulier. Sous moi, je sens le corps de Lexa répondre de la même façon que le mien, et un sentiment de paix bienvenue s'installe autour de moi.

Aussi légères qu'une plume, aussi timides que les ailes d'un papillon, deux lèvres délicieuses viennent effleurer les miennes avant de disparaître aussitôt, si bien que je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elles m'aient réellement touchée. Peut-être était-ce seulement son souffle. L'esprit embrumé par le sommeil qui me rattrape, je laisse sa main guider ma tête jusqu'au creux de son épaule.

\- Je ne peux pas, mais…. Clarke, je t'en supplie, ne crois pas que je n'en ai pas envie.

Ses mots ne sont qu'un souffle, et le sommeil qui s'empare de moi est bien trop fort pour que je puisse lutter et protester. Je sais qu'elle a peur de ce que cette relation pourrait impliquer, pourtant j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter ces barrières qu'elle m'impose. Je me maudis d'avoir pris ces fichus médicaments et d'avoir bu de l'alcool dans la même soirée mais je n'ai plus la force de me battre, et inexorablement je sens le sommeil m'emporter.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

 _ **Nouveau lundi, nouveau chapitre! (ça m'avais manqué de dire ça ^^)**_

 _ **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bienvenu aux nouveaux lecteurs!**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 29, en espérant qu'il vous plaise!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous et Joyeuse Pâques!**_

* * *

 **XXIX -**

 **Ç** a fait déjà une semaine que j'ai repris les cours et que Lexa est retournée travailler dans les bureaux de chez Wood. Il n'aura pas fallu longtemps pour que certaines choses nouvelles deviennent des habitudes, comme le fait de nous endormir ou de nous réveiller dans les bras l'une de l'autre, ou bien de prendre notre petit-déjeuner ensemble avant que Titus ne viennent nous chercher pour me déposer sur le campus avant d'amener Lexa dans ses bureaux.

Même si parfois elle finit tard, elle a insisté pour que je ne rentre jamais seule et que Titus vienne me chercher après mes cours pour me déposer à l'appartement. La plupart du temps je profite de ce temps seule pour travailler et préparer un bon repas. J'avais presque oublié comme il était agréable de cuisiner pour quelqu'un que l'on apprécie.

Hier soir, elle a réussi à se libérer plus tôt et en a profité pour me faire une surprise en venant me chercher directement devant mon amphithéâtre avant de m'emmener manger en ville dans ce restaurant grec dont elle me vante les mérites depuis si longtemps. Il faut avouer qu'ils n'ont pas volé leur réputation et que leurs plats sont absolument divins. Je crois même que c'est mon restaurant préféré maintenant, juste avant le petit italien chic du côté de Waterfront dont le risotto est à tomber.

A première vue, tout est parfait. Même si Roan est toujours dans les parages, jusqu'à présent aucun signe de Nia. Je sais que Lexa et son équipe de détectives continuent de la surveiller étroitement mais rien ne laisse présager un quelconque danger pour le moment.

Non, la seule ombre au tableau est cette fichue limite entre nous que Lexa s'obstine à ne pas vouloir franchir. Cette situation devient de plus en plus compliquée à gérer, car j'ai bien plus de mal qu'elle à lutter contre mes instincts et mes désirs. Garder mes distances avec elle me devient presque impossible malgré tous mes efforts pour respecter son choix et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je sais qu'il en va de même pour elle. Les regards brûlants qu'elle m'adresse par mégarde parfois ne trompent pas, tout comme certains de ses gestes, de ses contacts qui se font plus présents, plus intimes. La tension et l'attraction entre nous en devient insoutenable par moment, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre elle arrive toujours à garder le contrôle et à ne pas céder, si bien que j'ai peur de finir folle littéralement, comme ce matin par exemple.

J'étais tranquillement en train de préparer deux cafés quand Lexa est sortie de la salle de bain encore trempée et simplement entourée de sa serviette, trop attirée par l'odeur. Je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver jusqu'à ce que je me retourne avec les deux tasses à la main et tombe littéralement nez à nez avec elle, alors qu'elle voulait simplement se pencher au-dessus de mon épaule pour savourer l'odeur du café chaud. Cette rencontre inattendue m'a plus que surprise et j'aurais lâché les tasses si Lexa n'avait pas refermé ses mains autour des miennes, m'empêchant d'ouvrir les doigts. Je me suis retrouvée littéralement coincée entre le plan de travail dans mon dos, les deux yeux émeraudes brûlants posés sur mon visage, et les lèvres d'un rose tendre terriblement attirant à tout juste quelques centimètres des miennes, si bien que je pouvais sentir son souffle caresser mon visage.

Je suis restée hypnotisée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau se remette à fonctionner, portant tous mes sens à ébullition. Une seconde de plus et j'aurais perdu tout contrôle, mais encore une fois Lexa a réagi pile au bon moment pour faire redescendre la tension et remettre une distance raisonnable entre nous, me laissant plantée là, baignant dans ma frustration.

\- Ne m'attends pas pour manger ce soir, j'ai une réunion par vidéoconférence qui risque de se terminer très tard.

Je me tourne vers Lexa assise sur la banquette arrière de la voiture à côté de moi. Je déteste quand ses réunions s'éternisent mais je sais à quel point cette entreprise est importante à ses yeux, alors je ne dis rien et me contente de hocher la tête.

\- Je te laisserai une assiette prête dans le frigo pour quand tu rentreras, tu n'auras qu'à la réchauffer.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça ? Je peux aussi prendre quelque chose en ville sur le chemin du retour.

\- Je sais, mais ça me fait plaisir.

Elle m'adresse un sourire adorable que je lui retourne volontiers.

\- Toujours aucune nouvelle de Nia ?

Son visage change pour reprendre un air sérieux et très professionnel qu'elle utilise à chaque fois que l'on aborde ce sujet de près comme de loin.

\- Rien dont tu ne devrais te soucier, non. J'ai promis de te tenir informée s'il y a du nouveau alors ne t'inquiète pas de ça et concentre-toi sur les examens qui approchent.

Ce genre de réponse est devenu monnaie courante. Je sais qu'elle cherche juste à me protéger mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'elle me tienne à l'écart de la sorte. Je n'insiste pas pour autant, n'ayant pas envie de la mettre de mauvaise humeur de bon matin. Titus se gare à sa place habituelle, non loin du bâtiment principal de la section des sciences du vivant où se déroule la majorité de mes cours.

\- Merci Titus.

Je détache ma ceinture et me tourne vers Lexa pour poser un baiser appuyé sur sa joue. Je ne me lasse pas de voir l'effet que ce simple geste a sur elle. Inévitablement le rose vient colorer ses joues, et même si l'effet de surprise ne fonctionne plus, elle garde cette petite expression légèrement troublée adorable.

\- Bon courage. A ce soir.

\- Merci, toi aussi. Passe une bonne journée.

Je sors de la voiture le sourire aux lèvres, prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée de cours.

 **OoOoO**

 **J** e profite de la pause de 10h pour rejoindre O' et Raven à la cafétéria du campus, à mi-chemin entre nos salles de cours respectives.

\- Hé, salut les filles !

\- Salut Clarke ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Ce cours de génétique m'a fait bouillir le cerveau mais sinon ça va bien et vous ?

Octavia jette un coup d'œil amusé à Raven qui ne semble pas totalement dans son assiette ce matin.

\- Oh, moi ça va mais la demoiselle à mes côtés est plutôt grognon aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne suis pas grognon !

J'échange un regard entendu avec O'. Non en effet, Raven ne semble pas rayonner de bonheur.

\- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

Je regarde Raven hésiter un moment, ne sachant visiblement pas bien quoi dire.

\- C'est rien, je crois que c'est juste cette nana qui me tape sur le système.

Mon esprit tourne à une vitesse folle pour comprendre de quoi elle parle. Depuis une semaine qu'on apprend vraiment à se connaître, elle n'a parlé que très peu des ses collègues de classe, si ce n'est de ce garçon Kyle sur qui elle semble avoir des vues. La seule fille qui me vient à l'esprit n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec les cours et je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'elle pourrait avoir fait dès ce matin pour énerver Raven.

Octavia prend le relais et m'explique la situation avant que je n'aie le temps de poser plus de questions ou que Raven le fasse d'elle-même.

\- Anya a réussi à faire foirer le rendez-vous de Raven avec Kyle hier soir. Elle ne l'a toujours pas digéré.

\- Oh…

\- Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait ! Maintenant Kyle pense que je ne vois en lui qu'un ami et que je suis intéressée par les femmes ou plutôt par une femme en particulier, ce qui est parfaitement ridicule !

Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit si ridicule que ça mais je garde cette remarque pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire tout simplement ?

\- Crois-moi, je serais bien allée lui coller mon poing dans la figure, mais elle est partie pour affaires et ne revient que dans deux jours…

\- Euh… En fait je parlais plutôt de Kyle. Mais crois-moi, je peux comprendre ton envie de lui casser le nez.

Je rigole avec Octavia tandis que les joues de Raven virent au rose. La frontière entre les émotions est tellement étroite qu'on peut facilement se tromper. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'en ai fait l'amère expérience. Raven a beau dire qu'elle déteste Anya, je pense plutôt qu'au fond, elle tient à elle. Mais pour le moment, je me garderai bien de le lui dire parce qu'elle ne semble pas prête à l'entendre, et ça aussi je sais ce que c'est. Je me promets pourtant de ne pas la laisser faire les mêmes erreurs que moi, mais pour l'instant le mieux que je puisse faire c'est détourner son attention vers un sujet moins épineux.

\- Vous avez prévu quelque chose ce soir ? Lexa rentre tard, je me disais qu'on aurait pu se faire un cinéma entre filles avec Harper et Zoé. Vous en pensez quoi ?

\- C'est une excellente idée ! Lincoln aussi travaille alors j'ai ma soirée de libre.

\- Je suis partante également, de toute façon je n'ai rien de mieux à faire maintenant que Kyle m'a rangée dans sa friendzone …

\- On se donne rendez-vous à 19h devant le cinéma du centre ville, celui sur Burrard Street ?

\- Ça marche pour moi !

\- Pour moi aussi.

Je finis mon gobelet de café et jette un coup d'œil sur mon téléphone.

\- Bon, je crois qu'il est l'heure d'y retourner.

Je me lève, rapidement suivie d'Octavia et de Raven.

\- A ce midi les filles.

\- A plus, Clarke.

 **OoOoO**

 **L** es deux heures de biochimie qui suivent sont tout simplement ennuyeuses à mourir. Alors que la voix monotone du professeur m'offre un bruit de fond réconfortant, mon esprit divague. Je repense à cette histoire entre Anya et Raven. Elle me rappelle à quel point j'ai pu être aveugle quand j'étais à sa place et que j'étais incapable de comprendre les sentiments exacts qui me liaient à Lexa.

Aujourd'hui la situation a bien évolué et je suis persuadée que si je n'avais pas été autant dans le déni à l'époque, je ne serais pas aussi frustrée en ce moment. Cette soirée loin de Lexa et avec mes amies devrait me faire du bien. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu mes distances avant de devenir complètement folle à rester aussi proche d'elle sans pouvoir obtenir ce que je désire réellement.

Les paroles de Raven viennent résonner en moi. Elle a dit qu'Anya n'était pas en ville aujourd'hui, ce qui signifie que Lexa va se retrouver seule au bureau toute la journée. Enfin, seule… Pas exactement, mais je la connais assez bien pour savoir que sans sa cousine dans les parages elle va se plonger dans le travail jusqu'à en oublier de manger si personne ne l'en empêche..

Une idée me traverse alors l'esprit et j'attrape rapidement mais discrètement mon téléphone pour taper un message :

 _" Je ne mangerai pas avec vous ce midi mais on se voit toujours ce soir."_

La réponse d'Octavia ne tarde pas à arriver, aussi prévisible que déroutante :

 _" Tu as mis plus de temps que je ne le pensais pour te décider. Amuse-toi bien avec Lexa mais ne faites pas trop de folies, il ne faudrait pas que tu t'endormes en cours cet après-midi ou pire, au cinéma ce soir ! )"_

C'est du Octavia tout craché ! Je commence à m'habituer à ce genre de petites blagues et ma réponse s'impose d'elle-même :

 _" Si seulement…"_

J'hésite à ponctuer ma phrase d'un bonhomme qui pleure de rire, ou qui pleure tout court pour finalement ne choisir aucun des deux et envoyer ma réponse telle quelle avant de ranger mon portable.

Je passe le reste du cours à réfléchir à ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui apporter à manger. Je pourrais partir sur quelque chose de sûr comme les sushis qu'on commande régulièrement mais je trouve que l'idée manque d'originalité. Je pourrais prendre italien ou indien ? Peut-être thaï sinon? Non, je sais ! Mexicain ! Ça va faire une éternité que je n'ai pas mangé de burritos et je me souviens que Lexa m'avais dit en raffoler également, surtout ceux au poulet, bien épicés.

Je suis une des premières à sortir de l'amphithéâtre ce midi. J'attrape le premier bus en direction du centre ville, avant de descendre à quelques pas du petit restaurant mexicain que j'avais préalablement repéré sur internet.

Je n'hésite pas longtemps sur la commande et en sortant du restaurant, je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure de mon téléphone. La tour Wood n'est pas très loin d'ici, à peine quinze minutes à pied, ça sera probablement plus rapide que d'attendre un bus.

Au détour d'un rue, mon regard est attiré par un visage qui me semble familier mais qui disparaît dans un restaurant aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Je suis presque sûre que cette chevelure brune appartient à Ontari. Par réflexe j'observe autour de moi pour voir si Nia serait dans le coin, mais rien. Je reprends mon chemin d'un pas un peu plus rapide, toute mon attention tournée vers les gens qui m'entourent, juste au cas où.

Finalement, il ne me faut que dix minutes pour franchir la grande porte vitrée qui ouvre sur le hall de la tour Wood. Le vigile m'adresse un sourire en me voyant entrer. Malgré sa taille imposante et son air menaçant, il m'a toujours été sympathique. Peut-être que c'est à cause du respect que je peux lire dans son regard quand il salue Lexa, ou juste parce que je lui suis reconnaissante de travailler pour la sécurité de la femme qui compte actuellement le plus dans ma vie ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'apprécie cette homme. Je lui retourne son sourire en le saluant poliment avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Arrivée au bon étage, je franchis les derniers pas qui me séparent de la porte du bureau de Lexa et frappe.

\- Entrez.

Sa voix est froide, nette et autoritaire, tout ce qu'il y a de plus professionnelle, sans aucune once de la légèreté que je peux lui connaître. J'ouvre sans plus attendre, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Clarke ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je viens partager quelques burritos avec toi.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et m'avance vers elle. Elle semble tiraillée entre la surprise et la joie de me voir ici, ce qui lui donne un petit air que je trouve absolument craquant.

\- J'ai entendu dire que ta cousine n'était pas là aujourd'hui alors comme je n'étais pas certaine que quelqu'un serait capable de te rappeler de manger ce midi, j'ai préféré m'en charger moi-même.

Comme pour confirmer mes dires, elle pose une main sur son estomac qui se met à gargouiller bruyamment.

\- Je pense que tu as eu une excellente idée.

Elle se lève de son fauteuil pour venir me rejoindre dans le petit coin salon de son bureau. Je pose notre repas sur la table basse en bois sombre avant de me laisse tomber dans le confortable canapé à ses côtés.

\- Ta matinée de cours s'est bien passée ?

\- C'était long mais intéressant, encore que je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir bien suivi ces deux dernières heures de biochimie.

\- Clarke !

\- Je n'y peux rien si le prof est aussi soporifique. Heureusement que j'ai de l'avance sur le programme parce que ce n'est clairement pas grâce à lui que j'aurai mes examens.

\- Je sais, sa réputation n'est plus à faire sur le campus, mais quand même. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une de ses meilleures élèves que tu peux te permettre de ne pas écouter.

Je lève les yeux au ciel suite à sa remarque. Je ne sais pas d'où lui vient cet instinct presque maternel mais même si ça pouvait me déranger avant, maintenant je trouve ça plutôt mignon. Je sais que si elle agit ainsi c'est uniquement parce qu'elle tient à moi, ce qui m'empêche de lui en vouloir.

\- Et toi, comment se passe ta journée ?

Le burrito dans lequel elle s'apprêtait à mordre une nouvelle fois s'arrête à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

\- Hum… Pas terrible en fait.

Je la regarde poser son repas en attendant plus de précisions.

\- On a reçu un appel de l'hôpital ce matin. L'homme qui était dans l'autre voiture est mort. Son cœur a finalement lâché.

Tout d'un coup je n'ai plus faim.

\- Clarke, je suis désolée.

Je reste un instant sans rien dire. J'avais beau savoir que cet homme ne s'en sortirait probablement pas, apprendre sa mort me fait quand même un choc. La main de Lexa vient trouver la mienne dans ce geste réconfortant devenu familier.

\- Moi aussi.

C'est la stricte vérité. Je suis désolée que cet homme soit mort, pour sa famille qui l'attend peut-être quelque part et qui ne saura jamais ce qui lui est arrivé, mais aussi pour Lexa qui comptait sur lui pour trouver des réponses aux questions qui la hantent depuis si longtemps maintenant.

\- On n'aura peut-être pas nos réponses grâce à lui mais on finira par savoir la vérité, je te le promets. Mais Clarke, s'il te plaît, ne te blâme pas pour sa mort. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide, si je n'avais pas demandé à Finn de venir me chercher ce soir là, nous n'aurions jamais croisé la route de cet homme, et à l'heure qu'il est, il ne serait très certainement pas mort. Alors si, quelque part, c'est bel et bien ma faute. Pourtant j'acquiesce silencieusement.

\- Il me semble avoir vu Ontari en ville tout à l'heure. Est-ce que Nia est là également ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je crois l'avoir vue entrer dans un restaurant à quelques pas d'ici. Tu savais qu'elle était dans le coin ?

A en juger par la contrariété qui obscurcit son visage, je devine facilement que la réponse est non. Elle ne prend pas la peine de me répondre avant de se lever et d'attraper le téléphone sur son bureau.

\- Dites-moi où est Ontari en ce moment ?! … Et pourquoi personne n'a jugé bon de m'en informer ?! Bon sang, je paie une fortune ces détectives pour être tenue informée des moindres faits et gestes de cette femme et de son entourage proche, ce n'est pas pour apprendre de la bouche de Clarke elle-même qu'Ontari est en ville ! … Je me moque bien de connaître les raisons, que vous en soyez certains ou que vous ayez juste le moindre doute, je veux être informée immédiatement de ce genre de choses ! Ca ne doit plus jamais se reproduire, on est bien d'accord ?... Bien, alors envoyez-moi les derniers rapports avec les mises à jour et trouvez les raisons de leur présence !

Elle repose le téléphone, le faisant presque claquer sur son support. Cette fois elle semble réellement furieuse. En décidant de venir faire une surprise à Lexa ce midi, je ne m'étais clairement pas attendue à ce que ce repas finisse comme ça. Je l'observe tandis qu'elle vient se réinstaller à côté de moi, luttant pour se calmer. J'ai toujours trouvé fascinante la façon qu'elle a de gérer sa respiration pour reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions alors je l'observe en silence, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre.

\- Ontari est arrivée en ville hier.

Je n'avais donc pas halluciné. C'est bien elle que j'ai croisée tout à l'heure.

\- Elle est seule ?

\- Elle l'était jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils ne sont pas encore certains, mais il est fort probable que Nia soit là également. Elle serait arrivée dans la matinée. Son jet privé a décollé de Toronto il y a quelques heures mais ils n'ont pas réussi à obtenir le plan de vol. Ils cherchent encore dans quel aéroport privé elle a pu atterrir.

\- Donc ce n'est même pas sûr qu'elle soit ici, c'est bien ça ?

\- Non en effet, mais… Tu veux bien me faire plaisir ? Laisse Titus te redéposer en cours et ne cherche pas à rentrer seule ce soir. Envoie-lui un message quand tu as fini pour qu'il vienne te chercher. Tu ne peux pas te balader seule en ville alors que Nia est dans les parages.

Je suis tiraillée entre l'agacement et la compréhension. Je sais pourquoi Lexa fait tout ça, mais malgré toutes ses bonnes raisons, je ne peux pas faire taire cette petite partie de moi qui ne supporte pas qu'on lui dicte quoi faire et comment le faire. Je ne me sens pas en danger. Je comprends pourquoi Lexa a peur, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire rien ne dit que ses craintes sont fondées. Son aversion pour cette femme remonte à la disparition de Costia, et si Nia a effectivement eu un rôle important dans cette tragique histoire, rien ne prouve qu'elle a également un rôle dans l'accident de ses parents et encore moins dans le mien. Pourtant, je suis incapable de lui reprocher de s'inquiéter de la sorte, alors je joue la carte de la diplomatie.

\- Je t'ai promis d'être prudente et je le serai, mais tu ne peux pas me garder enfermée, même si c'est pour me protéger. Comme tu ne seras pas là ce soir, j'ai proposé aux filles une soirée au cinéma…

En face de moi Lexa s'apprête à me couper la parole mais je lève la main pour l'en empêcher.

\- Je ne vais pas annuler juste parce que cette femme est _peut-être_ dans les parages, mais si ça peut te rassurer je ferai appel à Titus pour me déposer et venir me chercher. Je te promets d'éviter les transports en commun ou de me balader seule. D'accord ?

Je sais que ce que je lui demande est difficile à accepter pour elle. Je peux voir sans mal l'effort qu'elle fournit en ce moment-même et je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Quand un souffle vient franchir ses lèvres, tout son corps se détend sous l'effet de la résignation évidente.

\- Très bien. Est-ce que tu pourras au moins garder ton téléphone avec toi et me tenir informée d'où tu es ?

Sur son bureau la sonnerie du téléphone ne me donne pas l'occasion de lui répondre. Lexa souffle une nouvelle fois avant de se lever et d'aller décrocher.

\- Oui ? … Très bien, j'arrive. Merci.

\- Le travail t'appelle ? Je suppose qu'il est aussi l'heure pour moi de retourner en cours.

Le regard qu'elle pose alors sur moi me frappe en plein cœur. L'inquiétude qui marque ses traits est troublante, et l'espace d'un instant j'ai envie de tout annuler : ma soirée cinéma avec les filles et même mon après-midi de cours, juste pour rester là avec elle et lui éviter tous ces tourments, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne dois pas faire ça. Ce serait absurde et complètement déraisonnable.

\- Je vais demander à Titus de me déposer sur le campus. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Concentre-toi sur ton travail, on se verra ce soir.

Je comble la distance qui nous sépare et la serre dans mes bras. J'aimerais pouvoir faire disparaître toutes ses craintes grâce à ce simple geste mais je sais que c'est utopique. Alors je me contente de la garder là, son corps chaud collé contre le mien, et j'essaie de lui faire passer toute l'affection que j'ai pour elle dans l'espoir de la rassurer au moins un peu.

Pendant de longues secondes elle ne bouge pas, profitant simplement de notre étreinte silencieuse. Finalement elle recule et plante son regard dans le mien avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue, frôlant le coin de mes lèvres.

Le temps s'arrête, tout comme ma respiration, tandis que mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine.

Douloureusement je la sens s'éloigner de moi jusqu'à rompre tout contact physique mais ses yeux n'ont pas lâché les miens. Je force un timide sourire sur mon visage tandis que l'envie de faire disparaître les quelques centimètres qui nous séparent devient presque insoutenable.

\- A ce soir ?

\- A ce soir.

 **OoOoO**

 **T** out l'après-midi j'ai lutté pour rester concentrée sur mes cours mais mon esprit revenait inlassablement vers Lexa. Je déteste l'idée de l'avoir laissée seule dans cet état. Quand le professeur annonce enfin avoir terminé, j'envoie un message à Titus et range mes affaires en vitesse. Avec un peu de chance, la soirée en compagnie de O', Raven, Harper et Zoé passera plus vite que ces dernières heures. A vrai dire je ne peux compter que sur ça, parce que rien que l'idée du temps qu'il me reste à patienter pour retrouver Lexa me rend dingue. Il faut que j'arrive à me changer les idées parce que cette situation et mon comportement frôlent le ridicule.

Je m'avance jusqu'au point de rendez-vous où je dois retrouver Titus et profite de l'attente pour écrire un SMS à O'.

 _" Je passe à l'appartement pour y déposer mes affaires de cours. On se retrouve devant le ciné d'ici une heure ? "_

 _" Parfait, tu veux que je passe te chercher ? "_

 _" Pas besoin. Titus me déposera. "_

Cette fois la réponse n'arrive pas tout de suite. Une berline noire que je connais bien maintenant s'arrête devant moi, et je grimpe à l'avant en saluant le conducteur tandis que dans ma main mon téléphone vibre.

 _" Je te demanderais bien pourquoi mais je suis sûre que tu m'expliqueras tout ça quand on se verra. A tout à l'heure."_

Evidemment qu'elle se pose des questions, qui ne le ferait pas après tout ? Je n'ai a priori aucune raison de me déplacer partout avec le chauffeur/conseiller de Lexa, surtout quand elle n'est pas là. Sauf qu'en réalité, j'ai bien une raison, mais ça Octavia l'ignore. Je sais que je n'échapperai pas à son interrogatoire alors autant réfléchir tout de suite aux réponses que je peux - ou veux - lui donner.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement se fait dans le silence, moi perdue dans mes pensées et Titus concentré sur la route. Il n'a jamais été un homme très bavard et je ne suis moi-même pas d'humeur très causante ce soir, alors quand finalement après s'être garé sa voix se fait entendre, je suis presque surprise.

\- Je retourne au bureau. Appelez-moi quand vous êtes prête à partir.

J'acquiesce et le remercie avant de sortir et de fermer la portière du véhicule qui ne démarre que lorsque j'ai franchi la porte sécurisée de l'immeuble. Lexa n'y est sans doute pas pour rien et ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle ait dit à Titus de veiller sur moi comme sur sa propre vie. Ce constat m'amuse presque, et je retrouve une certaine légèreté d'esprit le temps que l'ascenseur me monte jusqu'au cinquième étage. Je suis bien décidée à profiter de cette soirée avec mes amies, Nia ou pas, Ontari ou pas !

Je glisse la clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée et toutes mes bonnes résolutions s'envolent. La porte n'est pas verrouillée, ce qui est étonnant connaissant le sérieux de Lexa. Elle n'est pas du genre à oublier de fermer à clé.

J'hésite un instant, le téléphone à la main. Si je l'appelle elle va tout de suite s'inquiéter ,alors qu'il ne s'agit peut être que d'une étourderie de Sienne ou de la femme de ménage qui a dû passer ce matin. Par excès de prudence, je présélectionne quand même le numéro de Titus avant d'entrer.

Mes yeux balaient la pièce rapidement sans trouver rien d'anormal. Tout semble parfaitement à sa place.

\- Sienne ?

L'appartement reste silencieux. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et m'avance plus loin dans le salon. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers la cuisine avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. Au passage j'ouvre les toilettes et la salle de bain mais tout semble calme et parfaitement normal.

Je dépose mon sac sur mon bureau tandis que mon appréhension tombe d'un cran. Il faudra penser à dire à la femme de ménage de bien fermer la porte en sortant. Ce n'est pas que l'immeuble n'est pas assez sécurisé mais on n'est jamais trop prudent, surtout par les temps qui courent.

En regagnant le salon, je tape un message pour prévenir Lexa que je suis bien rentrée et que je pars bientôt rejoindre les filles en ville. Je lui précise même le cinéma dans lequel on s'est donné rendez-vous et le film qu'on va voir. J'ouvre le frigo en finissant de taper mon message et attrape un yaourt. J'ajoute un smiley qui sourit et un autre qui envoie un bisou et clique sur envoyer.

Un sourire idiot vient se coller sur mon visage quand je reçois pour simple réponse le smiley qui envoie un bisou, mais quand je me retourne pour m'installer sur l'îlot central de la cuisine, tout se fige : mon sourire, ma respiration, le temps.

En face de moi se tient un homme au regard glacial et au sourire menaçant presque aussi effrayant que l'arme qu'il tient pointée droit sur moi.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Bonsoir à tous!**_

 _ **Je m'excuse pour l'attente, j'espère réussir à me faire pardonner avec ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Merci à tous les nouveaux lecteurs qui suivent cette fanfiction et doublement merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser leurs** **avis : vous êtes une source d'inspiration et de motivation inépuisable!**_

 _ **A très bientôt pour la suite!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **XXX-**

 **C** es cheveux bruns ondulés mi-longs, ce teint pâle, ces yeux sombres… Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour reconnaître cet homme. Malgré l'urgence et la gravité de la situation, j'arrive encore à réfléchir. J'analyse la situation d'un rapide coup d'œil. Il n'y a aucune échappatoire possible. A en juger par sa prise ferme et sans tremblement sur son arme, il est évident qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tirer si j'essayais de faire le moindre mouvement.

Sans le lâcher des yeux, j'utilise le bouton d'appel automatique sur mon portable et je prie pour qu'il ne voie pas mon action, et n'entende pas non plus la sonnerie ou la voix de l'interlocuteur qui ne manquera pas de se manifester d'ici peu.

Par précaution, mais aussi parce que mes cours de psychologie m'ont donné une idée de la façon dont gérer une situation de crise plus ou moins semblable à celle-ci, je décide de rompre le silence.

\- M. Wallace, c'est bien ça ?

Le sourire de l'homme brun en face de moi s'agrandit jusqu'à dévoiler des dents d'un blanc immaculé.

\- Je suis surpris que vous vous souveniez de moi.

\- Je n'oublie pas facilement les visages des gens que je rencontre.

\- Nous ne nous sommes croisés qu'une seule fois pourtant, et si je n'avais pas entendu autant parler de vous, je dois avouer que je ne me serais jamais souvenu de votre existence. Heureusement pour moi, une personne a récemment parlé de vous et plus important encore de votre proximité avec mademoiselle Wood et croyez-moi, il s'agissait là d'une excellente nouvelle. Enfin… Pour moi en tout cas. Après tout, je suis du bon côté de cette arme, pas vous.

Si je me souviens aussi bien de lui, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai eu tout le loisir de l'observer minutieusement le jour où Lexa lui a annoncé son renvoi. Je me souviens aussi qu'il avait été trop occupé et trop en colère pour ne serait-ce que remarquer ma présence dans la pièce à ce moment-là, alors si cette personne ne m'avais pas mentionnée, nous n'en serions très probablement pas là actuellement.

Dans ma main, une voix indistincte résonne. Heureusement le son est étouffé dans ma paume ce qui ne lui permet pas d'arriver jusqu'aux oreilles de l'homme qui se tient devant moi.

Je sais qu'il m'est impossible de crier au secours dans mon téléphone, mais je sais aussi que Lexa est maligne et qu'elle comprendra très vite. Elle a juste besoin des informations importantes pour savoir quoi faire et moi juste de gagner du temps.

\- M. Wallace, que faites-vous dans mon salon ? Et pourquoi venir jusqu'ici avec cette arme ?

\- Ce que je fais ici ? Je viens finir le travail. Il faut croire que le dicton « on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même » est vrai.

Ses paroles tombent comme une pierre dans mon estomac. Finir le travail ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que Lexa avait raison et que mon accident n'avait rien d'un accident ?

Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Je dois me concentrer sur le moment présent, et ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant c'est de temps. Heureusement il semble vouloir parler, et faire parler quelqu'un reste la meilleure façon de gagner du temps dans ce genre de situation – du moins c'est ce qu'ils disent à la télé. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à poser les bonnes questions, tout en faisant attention à ne surtout pas le contrarier davantage. Pour le moment il semble relativement calme, mais j'ai déjà eu un aperçu de son tempérament et je sais qu'il est capable de s'énerver rapidement.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Ce que je veux ?

Son sourire refait son apparition et je le regarde avancer d'un pas dans ma direction.

\- Ce que je veux, mademoiselle Griffin, ne vous concerne pas. Vous avez plongé la tête la première dans une eau infestée de requins quand vous avez décidé de devenir amie avec mademoiselle Wood, et vous allez vous faire dévorer. C'est aussi simple que ça et vous n'y pouvez absolument plus rien.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Lexa m'avait mise en garde contre ces requins mais j'avais préféré fermer les yeux tout en continuant de nager paisiblement dans cette eau cristalline si belle, et profiter du bonheur simple que me procurait sa présence à mes côtés.

Elle avait raison pourtant, et même si le requin n'a pas les traits d'une femme au cœur de glace, il est pourtant bel et bien en face de moi en ce moment même, prêt à m'attaquer. Je dois garder mon sang froid et ne surtout pas céder à la panique qui me serre les entrailles. Je me concentre sur ma respiration, comme j'ai vu Lexa le faire un million de fois.

\- Vous avez peut-être raison, c'est vrai, mais si vous vous tenez ici en ce moment, devant moi, c'est que voulez quelque chose de précis et si vous me l'expliquez je pourrai peut-être vous donner ce que vous voulez ?

\- Oh, mais j'espère bien que vous le pouvez. Dites-moi, dans quel état psychologique se trouverait une personne après avoir perdu son premier amour, ses parents puis sa seule amie, tout ça en sachant que ces morts sont uniquement de sa faute ?

La nausée me soulève l'estomac. Je sens la bile remonter dans ma gorge, et je m'efforce de reprendre le contrôle pour ne rien laisser transparaître de mon état. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Que cherche-t-il ? Il me manque des pièces au puzzle, tout ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi voudrait-il détruire Lexa ? Ça ne peut pas être uniquement parce qu'elle l'a renvoyé. Et est-ce qu'il pourrait être responsable de la mort de Costia et des parents de Lexa ?

\- Vous ne le saurez jamais puisque ça n'arrivera pas.

L'air se retrouve figé dans mes poumons. Bon sang Lexa, pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement appelé la police, plutôt que de te mettre en danger de la sorte ? J'ose à peine tourner la tête vers elle, trop occupée à surveiller le moindre geste de l'homme qui regarde maintenant vers la femme qui vient d'entrer. Heureusement son arme est toujours pointée vers moi mais mon soulagement est de courte durée quand je devine du coin de l'œil Lexa qui s'approche, avant de venir protéger mon corps du sien en se plaçant en plein dans la ligne de mire.

\- Mademoiselle Wood. Quel honneur ! Merci de vous joindre à nous. J'allais justement expliquer à votre amie comment sa mort serait une chance pour moi. La vôtre aussi d'ailleurs.

Au fond de moi, mon instinct me hurle de faire quelque chose. De pousser Lexa d'ici et de la mettre en sécurité. De sauter sur l'homme en face de nous et de saisir son arme. De mettre fin à cette tension devenue insoutenable depuis que Lexa a fait son apparition. Mais toute tentative serait stupide, car je n'ai ni la force ni la rapidité nécessaire pour mener à bien ces actions. Mon esprit continue pourtant de réfléchir aux différents scénarios possibles, mais chacun d'entre eux finit inévitablement de la même façon. Sans arme et sans renfort, nous n'avons aucune chance.

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas Cage, puisque ceci n'arrivera jamais. Baissez votre arme et rendez-vous aux forces de l'ordre. L'immeuble est bouclé, vous n'irez nulle part. De plus, si vous n'avez pas bougé d'ici quelques minutes, ils viendront vous chercher sans se soucier de l'état dans lequel vous sortirez. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à dormir à l'hôtel pendant que mon appartement sert de scène de crime pour une enquête.

La mise en garde de Lexa ne fait qu'agrandir le sourire de l'homme qui ne baisse pas son arme, toujours pointée droit sur elle.

\- Vous ressemblez tellement à votre père. Vous êtes aussi bornée que lui et vous pensez pouvoir tout contrôler. Seulement… On sait tous les deux où ça l'a mené. Et votre mère….

\- Taisez-vous !

Le cri se répercute fort dans la pièce, suivi d'un silence pesant. Je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue faire passer autant de force et d'émotion dans ses mots. Devant moi, le corps de Lexa est parfaitement immobile. Tous ses muscles sont contractés, à tel point que j'ai l'impression d'être derrière une statue de marbre. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que je me rends compte qu'une de ses mains a saisi l'une des miennes, son pouce caressant doucement le creux de mon poignet. A l'inverse d'elle, mes muscles tremblent. Ce n'est pas de la peur, plutôt de la rage, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle.

\- Comme c'est adorable. On dirait bien que je m'étais trompé finalement. Vous avez trouvé plus qu'une amie ici mademoiselle Wood. Quelqu'un capable de prendre votre défense de la sorte, ça ne se trouve pas aisément. Dommage que vous ne puissiez en profiter plus longtemps.

Je prends alors conscience que la voix que je n'ai pas reconnue n'est pas celle de Lexa mais la mienne.

\- C'est ironique, il faut croire que la plus grand faiblesse chez les Wood était et restera toujours l'amour. Vous saviez que c'était l'amour qu'avait votre père pour votre mère qui a causé leur mort ? Et maintenant c'est votre tour.

\- Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

\- Vous savez quoi, je vais vous raconter une petite histoire. Après tout, vous méritez bien de connaître la vérité avant de mourir.

Devant moi, je sens le corps de Lexa se raidir encore un peu plus. Je sais que ce n'est pas la menace de mort qui l'a fait réagir de la sorte mais plutôt ce que s'apprête à raconter cet homme.

\- Votre père, le grand Phillip Wood, a grandi près de Toronto, ça vous le savez probablement, mais je me demande si vous saviez que lui et Nia ont grandi ensemble ? Leurs parents étaient très proches. Ils faisaient partie de ces familles riches, qui planifient toujours tout jusqu'au mariage de leurs propres enfants avant même qu'ils ne sachent marcher. Mais en grandissant Phillip n'a pas tout à fait joué le jeu, et si Nia a toujours été une possessive, ça ne s'est pas arrangé quand votre père est revenu de plusieurs semaines de vacances avec une femme à son bras. Oh Elizabeth était belle et mystérieuse, on ne peut pas le blâmer d'être tombé sous le charme, mais il aurait dû voir bien plus tôt que la jalousie de Nia leur causerait des problèmes. Au lieu de ça, il l'a épousée, l'a mise à la tête de son entreprise à ses côtés et puis tu es arrivée. Un miracle parmi les miracles, surtout quand on sait que ce brave Phillip n'aurait jamais dû avoir d'enfants d'après les médecins. A l'époque, la nouvelle avait jeté un froid entre les deux familles mais Nia avait fini par décider qu'elle était prête à renoncer à avoir des enfants biologiques si c'était pour vivre avec ton père.

Un gloussement plein de mépris s'échappe de ses lèvres et résonne dans la pièce autour de nous avant qu'il ne reprenne.

\- J'ai toujours été aux premières loges pour observer leur histoire. Je n'avais pas une famille aussi aisée qu'eux, je ne faisais pas partie du même monde et pourtant j'ai essayé de m'y faire une place, mais Nia ne m'a jamais vu. Elle était bien trop consumée par sa colère envers tes parents pour se préoccuper de moi. Elle avait grandi bercée par les rêves de sa famille, qui la voyait déjà mariée à Phillip, mère de ses enfants, et présidente des entreprises Azgeda et Wood qui auraient fusionné. Or tout ça lui a été arraché le jour où Beth est arrivée et elle ne l'a jamais accepté.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle les a tués ?

Je sais ce que Lexa cherche à faire. Elle veut des réponses et Cage semble les avoir. Si elle obtient ses aveux, elle aura enfin la preuve qu'elle cherchait.

Cette fois c'est un rire qui résonne, me donnant la chair de poule.

\- Oh non. Bien sûr que non. Elle a bien trop de fierté pour se salir les mains de la sorte. C'est moi qui m'en suis chargé.

Mon sang se glace. Les doigts de Lexa se referment un peu plus fort sur ma main et cette fois c'est moi qui tente de la calmer par des caresses rassurantes.

\- J'y ai réfléchi longtemps tu sais. Au début, je pensais simplement intégrer l'entreprise de ton père et gravir les échelons, prendre sa place et ainsi offrir à Nia ce qu'elle a toujours voulu, sauf qu'à la place de Phillip, elle m'aurait moi. J'étais près à être patient, mais ton père était bien trop borné. Alors j'ai décidé d'accélérer un peu les choses. En sabotant l'avion, je pouvais faire disparaître mon principal rival, et en plus je faisais disparaître la femme que détestait le plus au monde Nia. Je lui aurais donc offert l'entreprise, un mariage et la vengeance qu'elle méritait tant. Après ça, il ne me restait plus qu'à prendre la place d'une enfant à la tête d'une multinationale. Ça aurait dû être facile mais au lieu de ça tu t'es montrée… égale à ta famille. Tu as même eu le culot de me renvoyer. Joli coup d'ailleurs, mais vois-tu, après tant d'années ce n'est pas une gamine, même du nom de Wood, qui va m'arrêter. Je suis trop proche du but. Alors si pour y arriver je dois tuer tous ceux qui te sont proches, je le ferai sans hésitation. Je ne pensais pas que tu me faciliterais autant la tâche puisque maintenant il me suffit d'appuyer sur cette gâchette et tout est fini.

\- Vous n'êtes rien. Vous n'êtes personne et Nia n'a que faire de vous. La police va arriver. Vous avez perdu. Vous n'avez même jamais eu aucune chance de gagner.

La détonation qui ponctue la phrase de Lexa me vrille les tympans. Soudain tout devient flou. Les images, les sons, les sensations. C'est comme si j'étais enfermée dans une bulle de coton dans laquelle le temps s'est arrêté alors qu'autour de moi il continue de défiler à un rythme effréné. Les images se superposent, mêlant rêve et réalité. Le visage de l'homme devant moi prend l'espace d'un instant les traits de Titus, avant de redevenir Cage. Le salon moderne se transforme en chambre désuète, au mobilier venu d'un autre temps, avant de redevenir un salon. J'ai envie de me retourner mais j'ai trop peur de découvrir Lexa, le regard vide, les mains posées sur l'estomac d'où du sang noir comme de l'encre s'échappe entre ses doigts, alors même que j'ai conscience de sa présence devant moi et non derrière.

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe que quelque chose de lourd et puissant me pousse et me faire tomber. J'entends des bruits sourds de pas, des voix, puis de nouveaux coups de feu alors que la chaleur du corps sur moi me cloue toujours au sol, m'offrant une protection par la même occasion.

Après ce qui me semble être une éternité, le calme et le silence s'imposent, juste quelques secondes. Je sens le corps sur moi bouger tandis qu'une main douce vient caresser ma joue.

\- Clarke ? Clarke, tu vas bien ?

Il me faut quelques instants pour me raccrocher à la réalité et surtout à cette voix qui prononce mon nom. J'ouvre lentement les yeux par crainte de ce que je vais découvrir, avant que mon regard ne se retrouve capturé par des iris vert émeraude remplis d'inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien, tu n'as rien ?

Je me redresse doucement en position assise. Lexa à genoux en face de moi ne me lâche pas des yeux tandis que les miens parcourent son corps en vitesse à la recherche de la moindre égratignure. Par pur réflexe, d'une main je soulève son haut et pose l'autre sur son estomac. La surface est lisse et douce, sans aucune trace de sang. Sous mes doigts je sens ses muscles abdominaux se contracter tandis qu'une de ses main vient délicatement soulever mon menton pour me détourner de ma contemplation. Son regard accroche une nouvelle fois le mien.

\- Hé, tout va bien. C'est fini.

Je hoche la tête sans dire un mot. Ses mains se saisissent des miennes et elle m'aide à me relever. Une fois debout, un de ses bras vient s'enrouler autour de moi, m'empêchant de me retourner vers l'endroit où se tenait Cage Wallace il y a encore quelques minutes.

Elle me guide avec précaution jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'appartement qui semble rempli de policiers. Il y en a presque autant dans le couloir et d'autres encore dans le hall de l'immeuble et sur le trottoir devant l'entrée. Je n'y prête pas plus d'attention que ça et continue de suivre Lexa qui me guide jusque dans la berline noire de Titus.

Une fois installée dans le confort et le silence rassurant du véhicule, je tente de faire le point sur ce qui vient de se passer depuis mon entrée dans l'appartement jusqu'au moment de confusion totale qui a suivi…

\- Il est mort ? Il a tiré le premier ?

Ma voix est plus rauque que d'habitude et les mots ont eu du mal à sortir. Je pense connaître la réponse à ces questions mais j'ai besoin d'en avoir la confirmation.

\- Oui. Je pense qu'il voulait juste nous faire peur et que je me taise. Je n'aurais pas dû l'énerver comme ça. Je suis désolée.

\- Il aurait fini par tirer de toute façon. Il était venu pour ça. Il n'avait pas peur, il était déterminé à en finir avec… tout ça.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, mais j'aurais dû me contrôler mieux que ça. J'ai mis ta vie en danger, je…

L'arrivée de Titus coupe Lexa. D'un signe de tête il lui fait comprendre ses intentions et elle s'excuse en sortant de la voiture. Une fois dehors, elle ferme la porte mais ne s'éloigne pas. Je l'observe à travers la vitre teintée. Des mots me parviennent, ne me permettant pas de comprendre toute la conversation mais simplement d'en saisir le sujet principal, qui concerne la police et une enquête.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se tourne vers moi et ouvre la portière.

\- Attends-moi ici, je reviens tout de suite. Titus ne sera pas loin.

J'ai envie de protester et de l'accompagner mais le temps que j'ouvre la bouche elle est déjà partie et je la regarde disparaître dans le hall de notre immeuble. Je reste les yeux fixés sur la porte en verre, observant les allées et venues des policiers, attendant avec impatience le retour de Lexa.

Elle ne tarde pas à réapparaître escortée d'un homme qui ressemble plus à un garde du corps qu'à un simple policier. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle franchit la porte d'entrée que je remarque le sac sur son épaule. Elle le glisse dans le coffre de la voiture avant de reprendre sa place à mes côtés tandis que Titus s'installe au volant et démarre.

\- On va où ?

\- A l'hôtel. Je suis montée chercher quelques affaires. On ne va pas pouvoir revenir à l'appartement tout de suite.

Ces informations sont logiques et à vrai dire je m'y attendais, mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans une chambre d'hôtel inconnue. J'ai besoin de repères rassurants, d'un lieu où je me sente bien et en sécurité.

\- On ne pourrait pas plutôt aller à l'appartement de la tour Wood ?

A côté de moi, Lexa semble surprise. Elle considère ma demande en silence un instant.

\- J'ai besoin d'un endroit qui me soit familier. Je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver dans une chambre d'hôtel pour être honnête.

\- Je ne pensais pas que… Très bien, si c'est ce que tu préfères.

 **OoOoO**

 **U** ne fois que les gardes du corps de Lexa ont fait le tour du penthouse pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, nous avons l'autorisation de monter. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur l'immense hall d'entrée qui donne sur le salon du loft, une partie de mon angoisse s'envole.

Durant tout le trajet et jusqu'à cet instant précis, Lexa ne m'a pas lâché la main et je lui en suis incroyablement reconnaissante. Son contact et sa présence à mes côtés sont les seuls choses qui m'évitent de craquer maintenant que toute l'adrénaline accumulée dans mon sang s'est enfin dissipée. Lexa, elle, semble ailleurs, probablement perdue dans ses souvenirs à se rejouer les paroles de Cage. Est-ce que seulement il disait la vérité? Toutes ces révélations doivent être difficiles à digérer, d'autant plus que la seule personne qui pourrait maintenant confirmer tout ça n'est autre que Nia elle-même.

\- J'ai demandé à Titus de prévenir Octavia que tu ne viendrais pas ce soir, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je me suis dit que…

\- Non, tu as bien fait. Merci.

Un tressaillement recourbe le coin de ses lèvres en un timide sourire qui disparaît aussitôt. Pour être honnête, j'avais complètement oublié ma soirée avec les filles et pour l'heure je n'ai envie d'être nulle part ailleurs qu'ici, avec Lexa.

\- Je… Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une douche.

\- Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain que tu veux et la chambre que tu veux. Fais comme chez toi.

La froideur et de la distance dans sa voix me font réprimer un frisson. Elle essaie de faire bonne figure mais il est évident que toute cette histoire l'a perturbée bien plus qu'elle ne veut l'admettre. Avant de m'éloigner, je fais un pas vers elle et plante mes yeux bleus dans le vert fuyant des siens.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Une flambée d'émotions embrase ses iris l'espace d'une demi-seconde avant de s'éteindre pour ne laisser place qu'au vide, tandis que son visage se fige dans un faux sourire qui se veut rassurant mais ne me trompe pas.

\- Oui, ça va. Va te doucher, pendant ce temps-là je vais m'occuper de nous trouver quelque chose à manger.

\- Ce qu'il a dit… Tu sais, si tu veux en parler, je… Je suis là pour toi si tu a besoin, ne l'oublie pas.

Elle me répond d'un simple hochement de tête, alors que dans son regard semblent passer tous les mots et toutes les émotions qu'elle se refuse à exprimer pour le moment. Je peux facilement y voir la peur qui fait écho à la mienne, tout comme les millions de questions qui doivent tourner dans sa tête.

Elle finit par se détourner et se diriger vers la cuisine tandis que je reste là à l'observer. J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus, mais pour le moment je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment m'y prendre. J'ai peur qu'en insistant trop elle se referme complètement, ce qui pourrait être destructeur. Pourtant il est évident qu'elle ne va pas bien et j'ai peur qu'elle finisse par exploser si elle continue de se contenir de la sorte.

Je reste plantée là encore quelques secondes, réfléchissant à la meilleure chose à faire. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de la laisser seule, pas dans cet état, pourtant je sais que si je veux être capable de l'aider, je dois d'abord réussir à me ressaisir. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul et de comprendre, de m'éclaircir les idées et de reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit et mes émotions. Une douche me fera le plus grand bien c'est certain, alors je me dirige vers l'étage, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers Lexa.

Arrivée en haut des escaliers j'hésite une seconde. La grande chambre sur ma droite est probablement la plus belle et la plus confortable avec son lit immense et la baignoire dans la salle de bain, mais c'est le côté rassurant de la plus petite chambre sur ma gauche qui m'attire le plus. Quand j'ouvre la porte, la même impression que la première fois s'empare de moi. J'aime vraiment beaucoup cette chambre qui devait être prévue pour être celle de Lexa quand elle était plus jeune. Je sais que personne n'y a jamais vécu, mais il y a quelque chose de réconfortant dans cette pièce qui me plaît.

Je dépose mon sac sur le meuble bas au pied du lit avant d'en sortir mes affaires de toilette. Sans grande surprise je me rends compte que Lexa a pensé à tout. Une minute plus tard je laisse l'eau chaude couler sur ma peau et me réchauffer, rinçant les souvenirs de cette soirée épouvantable. Je ferme les yeux et lève le visage vers le pommeau de douche. Les images se rejouent derrière mes paupières closes. Chaque mouvement, chaque mot, chaque émotion, tout me revient avec une précision impressionnante. Mon cœur s'emballe de nouveau quand je revois Lexa faire son apparition et s'interposer entre l'arme et moi. Mes muscles se remettent à trembler, prêts à bondir pour la protéger. Quand le bruit du coup de feu résonne dans ma tête, les larmes viennent se mélanger à l'eau de la douche qui coule sur mes joues. La peur, non, la terreur que j'ai ressentie à ce moment n'avait rien à voir avec la peur de mourir. Pas une seconde je n'ai eu peur pour ma vie, seule celle de Lexa m'importait. Je l'ai déjà perdue trop de fois, je n'aurais pas pu supporter de la perdre à nouveau. Pourtant j'ai été incapable de bouger lorsqu'il le fallait. Je serais prête à tout pour la protéger mais mon esprit continue de me jouer des tours. Si je l'avais perdue aujourd'hui, je...

Je me laisse submerger par mes émotions, laissant abondamment couler les larmes que l'eau chaude rince et efface simultanément. Mon cœur bat tellement fort dans ma poitrine que lorsque le rideau de la douche s'ouvre, ce n'est pas le bruit mais le courant d'air frais qui me pousse à ouvrir les yeux.

Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'émotion dans ces prunelles émeraude. Leur intensité me frappe en plein cœur, brûlant tout sur leur passage. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, je me noie littéralement dans son regard. La seconde d'après, son corps entre en contact avec le mien, ses vêtements rugueux contre ma peau nue, alors que ses lèvres viennent violemment s'écraser contre les miennes, me coupant presque la respiration quand une déferlante d'émotion m'embrase de l'intérieur. Ce baiser n'a rien de doux ou de romantique, il est l'expression de sa détresse et des années d'émotions refoulées. Un frisson me parcourt en réponse à cet assaut aussi délicieux qu'inattendu. Ses doigts s'accrochent dans mes cheveux mouillés faisant bouillir un peu plus le sang dans mes veines, tandis que ses lèvres jouent avec les miennes sans leur laisser le moindre répit, cherchant désespérément quelque chose qu'elles ne semblent pas trouver.

Usant de mes dernières forces, je recule tout en attrapant son visage dans mes mains pour l'obliger à me regarder. J'ai besoin d'être sûre qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, peu importent ses raisons.

A l'image des miens quelques instants plus tôt, ses yeux sont baignés de larmes que même l'eau de la douche n'arrive pas à faire disparaître. La détresse que je lis sur ses traits me serre le coeur, tout comme son regard suppliant. Je me penche lentement et capture ses lèvres avec délicatesse avant de reculer de nouveau, goûtant du bout de la langue le léger goût de sel. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Alors même si les circonstances ne sont pas comme je l'avais rêvé, mon désire est intacte et je savoure autant que je chéri chacun de ces contacts.

Perdue dans son regard, je sens mon cœur sur le point d'exploser, et quand Lexa comble la distance qui nous sépare et m'embrasse de nouveau, j'ai l'impression de quitter ce monde. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Seuls comptent le corps de Lexa contre le mien, ses lèvres sur les miennes et ses doigts qui s'agrippent à moi. Je sais qu'à travers cet acte elle exprime avant tout un besoin vital. C'est une façon pour elle de faire taire ses démons et d'effacer, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant, tout ce qu'elle a vu et entendu ce soir. Elle a laissé tomber ses dernières barrières et cherche maintenant quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Je suis prête à être cette chose.

Pendant que l'une de mes mains vient attraper sa taille, appréciant ses courbe féminine, l'autre se perd sur sa nuque, jouant avec ses cheveux. Et quand sa langue vient chatouiller mes lèvres, quémandant le passage pour approfondir notre baiser, je la laisse faire bien volontiers. Je veux bien être son ancre si elle me le demande mais je veux aussi qu'elle sache que tout ceci est bien plus qu'une simple envie pour moi. C'est un besoin, un désir qui a grandi en moi depuis plusieurs semaines, et qui a pris tellement de place qu'il a bien failli me faire perdre la tête. Alors oui, pour le moment si tout ce qu'elle veut de moi c'est mon corps, je le lui laisse sans retenue, mais pas une seconde je n'arrêterai de lui montrer que mon cœur et mon âme lui appartiennent également.

Ses mains sur moi se font plus pressantes et ses lèvres plus insistantes alors que tout mon corps s'embrases sous ses caresse experte. D'un pas, elle colle son corps encore plus près du mien, m'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à toucher le carrelage froid dans mon dos, dont le contraste de température m'arrache presque un cris de surprise. Son ardeur ne fait qu'augmenter mon désir, nourrissant un peu plus la flamme qui brûle à l'intérieur de moi. Je la serre encore plus fort dans mes bras, à la recherche d'une délivrance qu'elle seule peut m'apporter, tandis que sa bouche s'aventure le longe de ma mâchoire. Je sens mon corps vibrer sous ses lèvres tandis qu'elles continuent leur exploration avant de descendre le long de mon cou. Quand elle s'arrête pour mordiller la peau fine juste au-dessus de ma clavicule, mes doigts se referment sur le tissu de son haut, m'offrant une prise à laquelle me raccrocher tandis qu'une nouvelle onde de plaisir parcourt tout mon corps.

C'est trop et ce n'est pas assez. J'ai besoin de plus. Je veux lui donner, lui offrir bien plus ! J'ai besoin de la sentir, de la toucher enfin. Non sans mal, je m'empresse de faire glisser son haut maintenant trempé par-dessus sa tête. Mes mains se perdent sur sa peau nue, savourant ce contact que j'ai tant désiré, mémorisant chacune de ses courbes... Elle est si belle… Du bout des doigts, je caresse la fine dentelle bleu ciel de son soutien-gorge qui met si bien sa poitrine en valeur, avant de le lui retirer également.

Je prends quelques secondes pour admirer son corps à moitié dévêtu, laissant mes mains dessiner chaque centimètre de peau qu'elles caressent. C'est si bon de pouvoir enfin la toucher que c'en est presque douloureux. Toute cette chair m'appelle et je ne peux me retenir de me pencher pour embrasser ses seins l'un après l'autre tandis qu'un doux grognement fait vibrer sa cage thoracique, se répercutant de façon délicieuse sur mes lèvres.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder. Une main vient m'agripper le menton, m'obligeant à relever le visage. Mais quand ses lèvres viennent de nouveau capturer les miennes dans un baiser fiévreux et qu'une de ses jambes se glisse entre les miennes, ma frustration s'évanouit, remplacée par une vague de plaisir qui engloutit tout sur son passage. D'un mouvement fluide elle se redresse un peu plus, collant son corps encore plus près du mien, augmentant la pression de sa cuisse contre mon entrejambe alors que tout le muscle de mon bas ventre se tendent presque douloureusement. Le mélange de sensations est simplement divin, et je ne peux retenir le gémissement qui franchit mes lèvres, étouffé bien rapidement par celles de Lexa. Elle augmente encore un peu plus la pression. Mon corps n'est plus qu'un paquet de nerfs à vif tandis que ses doigts et ses lèvres s'activent, me donnant toujours plus de plaisir, et je sens mon esprit se déconnecter progressivement, submergé par les sensations que me procurent chacune de ses caresses.

Le mur dans mon dos et Lexa devant moi m'offrent un soutien plus que bienvenu. Mes jambes flageolantes peinent à soutenir le poids de mon corps qui s'abandonne de plus en plus sous ses mains expertes. Elle sait exactement ce qu'elle fait et l'effet qu'elle me fait. Une partie de moi aimerait qu'elle arrête cette délicieuse torture pour pouvoir à mon tour m'occuper d'elle comme elle le mérite. J'aimerais faire passer son bien être avant mon propre plaisir, mais mon esprit est devenu esclave de mon propre corps, et je suis tout simplement incapable de le lui demander.

Tant bien que mal je regroupe mes dernières forces, mon self-control et toute ma volonté pour faire glisser l'une de mes mains agrippées à son dos jusque sur son flanc. Je laisse mes doigts tremblants d'excitation suivre la ligne de ses abdominaux sous sa peau fine de son ventre jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon, créant sur mon passage un délicat frisson. D'un geste imprécis, j'arrive à le déboutonner pour y glisser la main.

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre et je sens tout son corps se crisper contre moi, m'offrant le répit que je ne pouvais lui demander. J'en profite pour poursuivre mes caresses, savourant chaque frémissement de ses muscles. Tout ça est nouveau pour moi, pourtant c'est comme si mon corps savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire, guidé par son propre instinct et un désir brûlant.

Voir et sentir l'effet que j'ai sur elle est tout aussi excitant que de savourer ses attentions à mon égard. De la moindre contraction de ses muscles à sa respiration sifflante et saccadée jusqu'aux discrets grognements et gémissements qui lui échappent, je me délecte des effets que je produis sur elle. Quand elle ferme les yeux et penche la tête en arrière, je ne peux résister. Mes lèvres viennent trouver la peau douce de son cou et embrassent le pouls qui bat à un rythme effréné. Du bout de la langue je suis les vibrations puissantes et rapides qui descendent le long de sa gorge, suçotant, mordillant par moments la peau au goût presque sucré.

Lentement je sens son corps se relâcher dans mes bras, m'obligeant à raffermir mon étreinte autour de sa taille. Quand sa tête vient se poser contre mon épaule, d'un geste rapide je la cale contre le mur à ma place. Son nez caresse délicatement le creux de mon cou avant qu'elle y dépose un baiser. La sentir lâcher prise de la sorte me gonfle le coeur tandis qu'un million de papillons me chatouillent le bas-ventre. Elle relève alors la tête doucement, cherchant mon regard.

La peur et la détresse semblent avoir disparu, remplacées par un désir brûlant et une infinie tendresse. Du bout des doigts, je trace les contours de son visage, m'attardant sur sa pommette délicate puis sur ses lèvres si parfaites. Je les dessine avec mon pouce, me demandant si un jour je pourrai me lasser de les embrasser. Sans retirer la main de sa joue, je me penche et capture sa bouche de la mienne, dans un baiser à la fois doux et passionné, chargé de promesse.

Qu'importe de quoi demain sera fait, seul compte l'instant présent : Ici, maintenant et dans ses bras.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre aura combler vos attentes.**_

 _ **L'histoire n'est pas fini mais je tenais à profiter de ce moment pour vous dire à tous MERCI!**_

 _ **30 chapitres! Si on m'avais dit en commençant à écrire cette histoire j'en arriverais là, je ne l'aurais certainement pas cru.**_

 _ **VOUS avez rendu tout ça possible. VOUS avez fait de cette simple lubie d'écrire trois mots sur un feuille une véritable aventure pour moi. Alors merci, merci du fond du coeur!**_

 _ **Sans vos encouragement, vos commentaires, ou simplement votre intérêt pour cette histoire jamais je n'aurais eu le courage d'aller aussi loin.**_

 _ **Je voudrais en particulier remercier deux personnes :**_

 _ **\- l'amie grâce à qui tout a commencé. Sans elle je n'aurais même jamais eu le courage d'écrire ces trois premiers mots et surtout je ne me serais jamais lancé dans cette incroyable aventure qu'est la publication de cette histoire.**_

 _ **\- ma Beta, qui fait un travail absolument extra-ordinaire depuis le début. Qui après près d'un an, à encore la motivation de corriger chacun de mes chapitres de façon aussi précises et soucieuse du détails que pour les chapitres précédents.**_

 _ **Merci pour votre soutiens, votre aide, vos avis et vos précieux conseils. Sans vous cette Fanfiction ne serais pas ce qu'elle est actuellement.**_

 _ **Et puis bien sur, il y a l'amie qui a peint l'image qui sert maintenant de couverture à cette histoire et celle qui a été la toute première à écouter le récit des aventures de Clarke et Lexa, avant même qu'elles ne soient rédiger sur papier.**_

 _ **Merci pour tout les filles!**_

 _ **MERCI A VOUS TOUS!**_

 _ **L'histoire de Clarke et Lexa n'est bien sur pas terminé, alors j'espère vous retrouver toujours aussi nombreux et concernés pour la suite des aventures de nos deux héroines préférées.**_

 _ **A très bientôt!**_

 _ **Vicky07**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**_

 _ **Je m'excuse pour les fréquences de publication aléatoire. J'espère que le contenu du (et des futures) chapitre me feront pardonner.**_

 _ **Comme a chaque fois je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire, et particulièrement ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis après chacune de leur lecture. Merci aussi et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs :)**_

 _ **Je vous propose aujourd'hui un chapitre de transition. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite!**_

* * *

 **XXXI-**

 **J** 'ai beau être exténuée et complètement engourdie par le plaisir, je ne veux pas m'endormir. Allongée dans ce lit, face à la plus belle et la plus merveilleuse des femmes qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, je savoure le bonheur simple de la contempler. Ses larmes ont séché, tout comme les miennes, et toute trace d'inquiétude, de peur ou de désespoir ont quitté ses traits. Seuls restent la paix et le bien-être, qui laissent sur son visage une sérénité que je ne lui connaissais pas jusqu'alors.

Ses paupières sont closes et sa respiration est lente et régulière mais je sais qu'elle ne dort pas. Les légers frémissements qui parcourent son corps quand je fais glisser mon doigt le long de son bras nu la trahissent. Je continue ma contemplation en silence, perdue dans mes pensées. Tout ça est nouveau pour moi, pour nous, et pourtant je ne me suis jamais sentie autant à ma place qu'en ce moment.

Mon pouce s'attarde sur le haut de son bras, traçant un dessin invisible. Mon esprit lui visualise très bien les traits d'encre noire qui n'ont pourtant jamais été là, pas dans cette réalité en tout cas.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Je lève les yeux pour rencontrer le regard embrumé de sommeil de Lexa. Un timide sourire recourbe discrètement le coin de ses lèvres, ce qui lui donne un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable. Je dois me retenir de me pencher pour embrasser cette bouche si délicieuse. Je sais que je n'aurais pas la force d'aller plus loin et je ne veux pas commencer quelque chose que je ne pourrai pas finir.

\- Tu as déjà pensé à te faire tatouer ?

Je peux lire la surprise dans le vert de ses yeux, rapidement suivie par la réflexion.

\- En fait, oui. Il y a quelques années.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

\- J'ai eu d'autres priorités.

Je commence à la connaître suffisamment pour réussir à lire entre les lignes. Ce genre de réponse expéditive ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : les priorités dont elle parle doivent avoir un lien avec la disparition de ses parents et il est clair qu'elle n'a pas envie d'aborder ce sujet à cet instant, ce qui ne me déplaît pas.

Après toutes les émotions de ce soir, j'ai juste envie de profiter de ce répit bien mérité. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire éclater la bulle que nous avons créée autour de nous. Pour être tout à fait honnête j'aimerais pouvoir rester cachée là pour l'éternité mais je sais que cette pensée est utopique. Tôt ou tard nous devrons affronter la réalité et parler.

Ce qui s'est passé ce soir nécessite des explications, à commencer par le _pourquoi_ et surtout ce que tout ça signifie et ce qui se passera demain quand cette bulle protectrice finira par céder. En attendant l'inévitable, je compte bien profiter au maximum de ce moment hors du temps et ne pas laisser ce genre de question me polluer l'esprit. Alors je comble la faible distance qui me sépare d'elle et viens me blottir contre son corps chaud. Ses bras s'enroulent instinctivement autour de mes épaules alors qu'elle me serre un peu plus fort contre elle. J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou, me délectant de son odeur si envoûtante avant de fermer les yeux et de me laisser emporter par le sommeil, bercée par sa respiration régulière et les battements de son cœur.

 **OoOoO**

 **J** 'ai chaud. La chaleur qui m'entoure me tire doucement du sommeil et il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre où je suis. Les bras de Lexa autour de moi n'ont pas bougé même si son étreinte s'est légèrement relâchée. Je me rends compte que ni elle ni moi n'avons changé de position durant la nuit, ce qui explique certainement la température élevée de mon corps.

Je n'ose pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle dorme toujours, car à en juger par la lumière qui filtre à travers les rideaux la matinée est déjà bien avancée, et Lexa dort rarement le matin.

Sous ma joue, je la sens prendre une inspiration un peu plus forte que les autres puis je perçois les mouvements délicats de ses muscles qui s'éveillent. L'espace d'un instant ses bras se referment un peu plus fort autour de moi tandis qu'elle colle sa joue contre le sommet de ma tête, humant le parfum de mes cheveux. Je me laisse couler dans son étreinte, profitant de ce moment de quiétude, avant que la voix de Lexa, légèrement rauque après les événements de la veille, ne rompe le silence.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Mieux que je ne l'espérais oui, et toi ?

\- Moi aussi.

Le silence retombe entre nous, rapidement interrompu par le bruit de mon estomac qui me rappelle que je n'ai rien mangé de consistant depuis hier midi. Je lève les yeux vers elle alors qu'un sourire rassurant vient éclairer son visage.

\- Allons prendre un petit déjeuner, moi aussi je suis affamée.

Autour de moi ses bras se desserrent avant de me lâcher complément. Un courant d'air frais glisse sur mon corps tandis que je la regarde se redresser sans prendre la peine de cacher sa nudité. Je n'ai beau la voir que de dos, chaque centimètre de sa peau me rappelle hier soir. Je laisse mon regard se perdre sur sa nuque, ses épaules, le long de ses omoplates et de sa colonne vertébrale. J'apprécie les courbes délicates de sa taille marquée et les deux petites fossettes au creux de ses reins. Encore une fois mon esprit ne peut que noter l'absence de tatouages sur cette partie de son corps, différence évidente entre la Lexa d'ici et celle de là-bas.

Après un court instant durant lequel elle cherche du regard ses vêtements, je l'admire tandis qu'elle se lève complètement et se dirige vers le sac au pied du lit. Je suis incapable de détourner le regard du galbe de ses fesses et de ses jambes fuselées si bien dessinées. Si j'avais deviné depuis longtemps qu'elle avait un corps aussi parfait, je dois avouer que même mon imagination ne lui rendait pas justice. Elle se glisse dans un tee-shirt et enfile une culotte avant de se retourner et de me faire face. Je relève rapidement les yeux, sentant mes joues prendre feu après avoir été prise sur le fait. Elle me regarde, un sourcil levé et un petit sourire en coin, ce qui lui donne un air incroyablement sexy, faisant voler en éclats mon début d'embarras. Après tout, si elle n'a aucun problème à se montrer entièrement nue devant moi, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en apprécier la vue ?

Progressivement son sourire s'éteint tandis que ses yeux restent accrochés au mien. L'intensité de son regard sur moi me déstabilise, m'empêchant par la même occasion de rompre le contact visuel. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se détourne pour disparaître dans la salle de bain, que je peux enfin lâcher le souffle qui était resté coincé dans mes poumons. Je me laisse tomber lourdement sur le matelas, me perdant dans la contemplation du haut plafond blanc. Elle est tellement… intense. Je me demande si je finirai un jour par m'y habituer.

Elle ressort rapidement, ne me laissant pas le temps de me perdre dans mes pensées.

\- Je t'attends en bas ?

\- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite.

J'attends qu'elle quitte la chambre pour me lever à mon tour. Comme elle l'a fait quelques minutes plus tôt, je fouille dans le sac qu'elle a préparé la veille. Après avoir enfilé des sous-vêtements, je me glisse rapidement dans un tee-shirt large, estampillé du logo de la Nasa, qui ne m'appartient pas. J'aurais probablement pu prendre l'un des miens, mais à défaut d'avoir ses bras autour de moi, j'aime sentir sa présence même grâce au simple contact d'un morceau de tissu.

Avant de descendre je m'arrête dans la salle de bain pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et me brosser les dents. Quand je tombe sur mon reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, je reste surprise par l'image qu'il renvoie. En-dehors de mes cheveux qui ont rarement été aussi décoiffés, j'ai les lèvres légèrement plus roses et plus gonflées que d'habitude. Je pensais que j'aurais eu une mine affreuse à cause du manque de sommeil mais je constate qu'au contraire mon teint, tout comme mes yeux, sont particulièrement lumineux ce matin. Si c'est ça l'effet « Lexa », je vais en avoir besoin plus souvent.

Je passe les mains dans mes cheveux pour tenter de les recoiffer un minimum quand mon regard est attiré par une marque rose dans mon cou. Elle est discrète, mais bien présente. Je la caresse du bout des doigts, avant de les laisser glisser le long de ma gorge, suivant la trace fantôme des lèvres de Lexa. En tirant délicatement sur le col de mon tee-shirt, je découvre une autre marque similaire sur ma clavicule. Un timide sourire vient se coller sur mon visage quand je me remémore avec précision le moment où cette marque a été faite. Je me force à sortir de mes souvenirs, me rappelant la présence de Lexa qui m'attend non loin de là. Un voile d'appréhension glisse sur moi à cette pensée. Hier soir était un moment hors du temps, mais qui sait dans quel état d'esprit elle se trouve actuellement. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait regretter ? Et si elle préférait oublier et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Mon cœur se serre à cette idée. Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, je la trouve en train de fouiller dans les placards. Quand elle se retourne pour déposer des œufs sur le plan de travail, une nouvelle fois je suis saisie par sa beauté. C'est comme si je la redécouvrais complètement. Cette simple vision suffit à faire disparaître mon appréhension et c'est le cœur plus léger que je m'approche doucement, sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Tu trouves ce que tu veux ?

Ma voix attire son attention. Son regard glisse rapidement sur moi, appréciant visiblement la vue. Elle s'attarde une seconde sur le tee-shirt avant de revenir sur mon visage alors qu'un tendre sourire vient recourber le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Heureusement que grâce à toi il y a de quoi manger ici.

Je lui rends son sourire avant de venir me mettre à ses côtés, mon épaule frôlant la sienne. L'espace d'un instant j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Peur qu'elle ne cherche à remettre de la distance entre nous, mais quand elle n'opère aucun mouvement de recul, je suis soulagée. D'un rapide coup d'œil je fais le point sur les ingrédients qui se trouvent devant moi. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre ses intentions : des œufs, du lait, de la farine, du sucre et de la levure, tout ce qu'il faut pour des pancakes. Mon estomac gargouille d'anticipation à cette idée. Je pose délicatement la main sur celle de Lexa pour en récupérer le fouet.

\- Je vais le faire.

Elle ne le lâche pas immédiatement, m'offrant tout le loisir d'apprécier le contact de sa main sous la mienne, et sa proximité due à nos positions respectives.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être t'occuper du café ? Le tien est toujours bien meilleur que le mien.

Elle pose sur moi un regard malicieux avant de me céder l'ustensile et de s'éloigner en frôlant mon corps du sien, faisant courir un frisson sur ma peau. C'est comme si mon corps avait sa propre mémoire et qu'il anticipait chaque mouvement de Lexa, jusqu'au plus infime contact, me procurant une myriade de sensations bien plus puissantes que jamais personne ne m'en avait fait ressentir. Je dois user de toute ma volonté pour me concentrer tant bien que mal sur ma tâche pendant que dans mon dos, Lexa prépare nos boissons.

Mes efforts sont de courte durée. Mon cœur manque un battement, me faisant presque lâcher la bouteille de lait dans le saladier, quand deux lèvres viennent se poser dans mon cou, à l'endroit exact où se trouve la marque rose faite la veille. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer ce contact bienvenu avant qu'il ne disparaisse, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une nuée de papillons dont les ailes me chatouillent le bas-ventre. Si elle cherche à me tuer, je suis certaine qu'elle peut y arriver comme ça. Après tout, ce serait certainement la plus douce de mort.

Je la regarde attraper deux cuillères dans le tiroir à côté de moi, comme si toute cette situation était parfaitement normale pour elle, alors qu'à mes yeux plus rien n'est pareil. Depuis que Lexa est entrée dans cette pièce hier soir, interposant son corps entre l'arme et moi, tout a changé. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite cette nuit n'en est qu'une preuve de plus, tout comme ce baiser en apparence anodin mais qui ne l'est pas du tout. J'ai l'impression que tout ça m'échappe, et même si j'obtiens enfin ce dont je rêvais depuis plusieurs semaines, j'ai besoin de réponses. Je veux savoir où nous en sommes et ce que tout ça signifie pour elle. De plus, sa détresse d'hier soir, même si elle semble passée, n'avait rien d'insignifiant, et si j'ai pu lui offrir mon corps pour lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait besoin, il est évident que rien n'est résolu.

Je profite du repas pour faire le point silencieusement sur les derniers événements, classant dans ma tête les questions qui me paraissent être les plus importantes. En face de moi, Lexa qui semble également réfléchir, ne me lâche pas des yeux. Je bois ma dernière gorgée de café pour me donner du courage avant de poser la tasse sur la table basse du salon et de me lancer.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va ?

Malgré toutes les questions qui me trottent dans la tête, celle-ci est de loin celle qui accapare le plus mes pensées. J'ai besoin de le savoir.

\- Oui, et toi ?

\- Non, je veux dire, est-ce que ça va _vraiment_ ? Tu sais, après hier soir, enfin….

Son sourire plein de sous-entendus disparaît pour laisser place à une expression bien plus sérieuse, presque hésitante.

\- Je vais bien, Clarke. Je vais mieux. Est-ce que toi, ça va ? Je pensais que, enfin j'avais l'impression que c'était aussi ce que tu voulais mais peut-être que…

Le doute qui s'installe dans son regard ne me plaît pas du tout. Je me lève rapidement pour venir m'installer sur le canapé à ses côtés, ne résistant pas au besoin viscéral de sa proximité. Instinctivement ma main vient chercher l'une des siennes, m'offrant un contact dont mon corps ne peut visiblement plus se passer.

\- Non, j'en avais envie, c'est vrai. C'est juste que… Je ne t'avais jamais vue aussi mal, Lexa. J'aurais voulu faire plus mais j'étais tellement perdue, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour t'aider, je suis désolée.

\- J'avais plutôt l'impression que tu savais très bien quoi faire au contraire.

Son petit air taquin me suffit pour comprendre le sous-entendu, et même si j'apprécie qu'elle me dise ça, ce n'est pas le sujet ici et j'ai besoin d'être sûre qu'elle le comprenne.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Quand je t'ai laissée dans la cuisine, j'ai bien vu que tu n'allais pas bien mais je n'ai rien fait. Ce qu'il a dit… Ce n'est pas rien, Lexa. C'est normal d'être bouleversée après de telles révélations.

Son sourire disparaît une nouvelle fois tandis qu'un voile terne couvre ses jolis iris verts.

\- Ce qu'il a dit n'a aucune valeur pour le moment. Sans preuve ni confirmation, tout ça peut aussi bien n'être que pure invention.

\- Mais pourquoi irait-il mentir jusqu'à porter la responsabilité de la mort de tes parents ?

\- Pour me blesser, je suppose ? Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Il devait savoir qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas et il a peut-être juste voulu jouer le tout pour le tout en me blessant autant qu'il s'estimait blessé.

\- Tu crois qu'il aurait été capable d'aller jusqu'à entrer par effraction chez toi, me menacer, ou plutôt nous menacer avec une arme, et avouer un crime juste parce qu'il était en colère d'avoir été licencié ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu excessif ?

\- Il était dérangé. Cet homme n'allait pas bien, Clarke. Parfois certaines personnes sont capables de faire des choses absurdes dans ces cas-là.

\- Mais il t'a tiré dessus ! Il voulait te tuer Lexa, tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

La panique perce dans ma voix quand je me remémore les événements de la veille. Cage voulait ma mort, il voulait surtout celle de Lexa et si elle n'avait pas eu d'aussi bons réflexes, il l'aurait probablement eue et elle ne serait pas à mes côtés en ce moment.

\- Hé, viens là.

A l'inverse de la mienne, sa voix est douce. Elle ouvre les bras et je m'engouffre dans son étreinte pour mon plus grand soulagement. Je me colle contre elle, profitant de la chaleur rassurante de son corps.

\- Je vais bien, d'accord ? Et même si tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. C'est vrai, j'ai eu peur mais uniquement parce qu'encore une fois tu étais en danger à cause de moi. J'ai essayé de garder mes distances avec toi pour te protéger, mais ça n'a servi à rien. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de te perdre, je tiens trop à toi. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir m'a ouvert les yeux. Quoi que je fasse, tant que tu restes à mes côtés tu seras une cible pour mes ennemis…

A ces mots je m'éloigne pour vérifier qu'elle est sérieuse. Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord. Il est hors de question qu'elle me tourne le dos maintenant. Peu importent les risques, si elle n'a pas encore compris que tout ce qui m'importait c'était d'être à ses côtés, il va vraiment falloir qu'elle l'accepte.

\- Non Lexa, je…

Un doigt vient se poser sur mes lèvres, m'empêchant de continuer.

\- Mais je ne suis tout simplement pas capable de te faire sortir de ma vie pour de bon, alors à quoi bon lutter ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec toi Clarke. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je n'ai plus envie de me battre pour te repousser alors que la seule chose dont j'ai besoin est juste devant moi. Alors, peut-être… Peut-être que c'est une erreur, et si après ce qui s'est passé tu as changé d'avis et tu ne veux plus de cette relation, je le comprendrai, mais je…

Je ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase. Je me penche rapidement pour capturer ses lèvres des miennes dans un baiser passionné. Elle est folle si elle croit que ce genre d'incident pourrait m'éloigner d'elle. Autour de moi ses bras se referment avec plus de force tandis qu'elle répond avec ferveur à mon baiser, faisant naître en moi un plaisir fulgurant, presque douloureux. Elle retient à peine un gémissement de frustration quand mes lèvres se détachent des siennes, m'arrachant un petit sourire satisfait. Je ne m'éloigne qu'une seconde avant de venir embrasser avec une infinie douceur le point sensible juste derrière son oreille. Mon souffle fait naître un délicieux frisson en effleurant sa peau lorsque je chuchote :

\- Ma réponse est assez claire pour toi ?

Contre ma poitrine, je sens son cœur battre si fort que l'espace d'un instant j'ai peur qu'il ne s'arrête. Par précaution je recule pour pouvoir la regarder et m'assurer que tout va bien. La flamme que je vois brûler dans ses yeux est si ardente qu'elle me coupe le souffle. Elle me contemple longuement, affolant tous mes sens, avant de venir s'emparer avidement de mes lèvres. A bout de souffle, elle finit par rompre le baiser, laissant son front reposer contre le mien alors qu'elle tente de contrôler sa respiration devenue chaotique, à l'image de la mienne.

\- Très claire. Mais j'aurai peut-être besoin d'un rappel régulièrement.

Je ris doucement en me calant un peu plus confortablement dans ses bras pendant qu'elle se laisse glisser dans le canapé en s'allongeant à moitié sur l'accoudoir. Je me coule tout contre son corps, passant une jambe entre les siennes, et un de mes bras trouve naturellement sa place en s'enroulant autour de son ventre. Ma tête se cale sur son épaule, le visage tourné vers l'immense baie vitrée qui surplombe toute la ville. Peut-être que je suis déjà morte finalement, et que j'ai atterri au paradis ?

 **OoOoO**

 **P** our la première fois de ma vie, je sens mon corps se réveiller avant mon esprit. La chair de poule qui court le long de mon dos vient se concentrer en un pincement délicieux dans mon bas-ventre alors que tous mes muscles se tendent. Je frémis quand un souffle tiède trace une ligne le long de mon cou jusqu'à mon visage.

\- Tu es magnifique.

La voix de Lexa qui chuchote à mon oreille est grisante. Sans ouvrir les yeux je tourne la tête vers la provenance du son, espérant rencontrer les lèvres que je désire tant. Dans une exquise torture, elle se contente d'effleurer ma bouche de la sienne, me faisant grogner de frustration. Tout contre moi, je sens les vibrations sourdes et délicates quand elle laisse échapper un léger rire amusé suite à ma réaction, faisant courir une nouvelle vague de plaisir au creux de mon estomac.

Aussi légère qu'une plume, elle poursuit son jeu, laissant ses lèvres explorer mon visage d'un simple effleurement sans jamais m'offrir le plaisir libérateur d'un contact franc. Je me tortille sous ses caresses, n'y tenant plus, tandis qu'une main douce comme du velours vient se promener le long de ma cuisse, déclenchant de nouveaux frissons sur son passage.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Clarke.

\- Toi.

Cette fois j'ouvre les yeux pour les planter dans les iris verts brûlants de luxure en face de moi.

\- Je te veux toi.

Une décharge d'émotion traverse son regard juste avant qu'elle ne fonde sur moi, m'offrant le baiser que ses caresses m'avaient promis tandis que je tressaille sous ce contact passionné. Je m'agrippe à elle, collant son corps étroitement au esprit, maintenant bien réveillé, en demande toujours plus. Les mains de Lexa glissent sous le coton de mon haut et explorent langoureusement chaque parcelle de peau nue accessible, provoquant frissons, chaleur et picotements sur son passage dans une myriade de sensations qui sature tous mes sens.

L'urgence et la détresse d'hier soir ont laissé place à la tendresse et au désir qu'elle fait passer dans chacun de ses gestes, se répercutant jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. La violence des sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle en ce moment m'effraie au plus haut point, mais je suis prête à les affronter. Je suis prête à tout pour elle. Je veux être celle qui partage ses rêves et ses cauchemars. Celle qui partage sa vie et qui ne la laissera jamais tomber. Celle qui l'épaulera dans les moments difficiles et qui l'aidera à surmonter tous les obstacles. Je n'ai peut-être aucune idée de ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais tant que je suis à ses côtés, je n'ai pas peur.

 **OoOoO**

 **C** 'est la troisième fois que la sonnerie du portable de Lexa résonne. Avec un grognement, elle dépose un doux baiser sur mon front avant de se dégager de notre étreinte et de se diriger vers la cuisine où se trouve son téléphone. Elle décroche quand il sonne pour la quatrième fois, tout en se glissant gracieusement dans son tee-shirt pendant que l'interlocuteur parle. Je regarde en silence son visage, si détendu quelques secondes plus tôt, se refermer dans une expression sérieuse et professionnelle. Sa voix si chaude avec moi a repris sa froideur et sa distance habituelle.

\- Très bien, je serai là dans quinze minutes. Merci.

Son regard se pose sur moi quand elle raccroche. Elle semble à la fois frustrée et désolée quand elle revient vers le canapé pour s'assoir à mes côtés.

\- Je dois descendre dans mon bureau, la police a des questions à me poser. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps .

Je n'ai pas envie de la voir partir? J'aimerais la garder contre moi pour le reste de l'éternité. J'ai conscience que ce sentiment est puéril, mais je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée de devoir être séparée d'elle ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ? Après tout, j'étais là aussi, je pourrai probablement aider.

Un sourire tendre vient recourber ses lèvres tandis qu'elle repousse avec délicatesse une mèche de cheveux perdue sur mon visage.

\- Même si je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser seule sur ce canapé, je crois que je préfère encore te savoir ici dans cette tenue à m'attendre plutôt que dans cette pièce froide pleine de policiers.

Elle ponctue sa phrase d'un chaste baiser avant de se lever.

\- J'essaie de revenir le plus vite possible, c'est promis.

Je la regarde disparaître à l'étage avant d'entendre le bruit de la douche. Elle réapparaît quelques minutes plus tard, fraîche et convenablement habillée - trop à mon goût, mais je remédierai à ce problème quand elle rentrera. Elle récupère son portable sur l'îlot central de la cuisine avant de revenir vers moi. Je la regarde soulever l'un des coussins d'assise du canapé, dévoilant un coffre dans lequel se trouve un plaid en fausse fourrure grise qu'elle vient poser délicatement sur mon corps nu.

\- N'attrape pas froid en mon absence. Oh, et tu devrais peut-être appeler Octavia, je crois qu'elle a cherché à te joindre. Je suppose que tout le monde est au courant de ce qui s'est passé hier soir maintenant, ce genre de scoop circule vite. D'ailleurs… Est-ce qu'il serait possible de garder… _ça_ entre nous pour le moment ?

Son geste vague entre nous deux me suffit pour comprendre de quoi elle parle. Je suis surprise de sa demande qui me laisse perplexe mais je ne dis rien, préférant garder cette conversation pour plus tard, quand nous aurons plus de temps. Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant avant de me redresser, laissant tomber le plaid à mes pieds et dévoilant ma nudité aux yeux gourmands de Lexa qui n'en perd pas une miette.

\- Bien sûr. Reviens vite.

D'un geste délicat j'attire son visage à moi pour un baiser légèrement moins chaste que celui dont elle m'avait gratifiée un peu plus tôt. Avec un peu de chance, cet échange la motivera encore un peu plus pour revenir rapidement à moi. Quand je romps notre baiser, le léger gémissement de frustration qui lui échappe m'arrache un sourire.

\- Continue comme ça et je n'aurai même pas la force de partir.

Je ris doucement, pas peu fière de mon effet, avant de retrouver mon sérieux. Il est temps qu'elle y aille sinon elle ne sortira jamais d'ici. Je ramasse le tee-shirt par terre et l'enfile rapidement. Les yeux de Lexa ne me lâchent pas alors qu'un sourire taquin vient illuminer son visage.

\- Joli tee-shirt au fait. Mais je crois que je te préfère encore sans.

Je sens la chaleur me monter au visage sous son regard inquisiteur. Si aucune de nous deux ne fait quelque chose, Lexa ne sera jamais à temps dans son bureau. Rassemblant mon courage, je romps le contact visuel, faisant baisser la tension entre nous par la même occasion.

\- Bon courage.

Pour toute réponse, elle m'offre un simple hochement de tête, semblant lutter avec elle-même pour se décider. Après un dernier regard, elle s'éloigne de moi et sort de l'appartement. Le bruit de la porte qui se referme derrière elle résonne longuement dans le silence de la pièce.

 **OoOoO**

\- **C** larke ?! Bon sang, mais pour l'amour de dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

La voix d'Octavia à travers mon téléphone me vrille les tympans. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'était autant inquiétée. Une fois le silence revenu, je rapproche le portable de mon oreille.

\- C'est une longue histoire. Je suis désolée si tu t'es inquiétée.

\- Inquiétée ? Non mais tu veux rire ?! J'ai reçu un message de Titus hier soir pour me dire que tu ne viendrais pas à notre soirée cinéma, sans aucune autre explication, et ce matin j'entends partout qu'un fou s'est introduit chez Lexa et qu'il y a eu des coups de feu d'échangés. Ils parlent même d'un mort ! Alors si je me suis inquiétée ?! Ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça !

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne savais pas que cette histoire s'ébruiterait aussi vite. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais envoyé un message plus tôt.

En y réfléchissant, je me demande bien quand j'aurais pu prendre le temps de lui envoyer ce fameux message. Pour être honnête, depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans cet appartement hier soir, pas une fois je n'ai pensé à Octavia, ni à aucun autre de mes amis. D'ailleurs mon téléphone était resté dans la chambre, et je n'avais même pas vu les nombreux messages teintés d'inquiétude qu'O' m'avait laissés.

\- Tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est passé ou je vais devoir venir te botter les fesses en personne pour te faire parler ?! D'ailleurs où es-tu ? Je sais que l'appartement de Lexa est bouclé, j'ai voulu y passer ce matin. Ça grouille de flics là-bas.

\- Je suis chez Wood. On a passé la nuit ici après que…

Le souvenir de ce face-à-face me fait réprimer un frisson. Pas un de ces délicieux frissons que Lexa sait faire naître en moi, non. Un frisson qui me glace le sang jusqu'aux os.

\- Après que quoi, Clarke ?!

Je réfléchis rapidement. Je ne sais pas ce que les médias ont raconté exactement. Il est peu probable qu'ils aient ébruité les véritables raisons de la présence de Cage dans cet appartement, et je suppose que Lexa n'apprécierait pas que cette partie de l'histoire sorte au grand jour, surtout tant que nous n'avons aucune preuve que tout ça est vrai. J'avise rapidement une version simplifiée de l'histoire avant que la voix impatiente d'Octavia ne se fasse de nouveau entendre de l'autre côté de la ligne.

\- Cet homme travaillait pour l'entreprise Wood mais Lexa l'a remercié il y a quelques mois pour des raisons professionnelles. Il ne l'a sans doute pas apprécié et il a voulu le faire savoir je pense.

\- Avec un flingue ? Il n'aurait pas pu se contenter d'une lettre recommandée ou au pire d'une action en justice ? Qui entre par effraction chez son ancien patron pour le menacer avec une arme à cause d'une simple histoire de licenciement ?

\- Un fou, je suppose ? Je ne connais pas plus ses motivations que ça. Une enquête est ouverte, la police s'en occupe. J'imagine qu'ils se chargeront de trouver des réponses.

\- Tu étais là… quand il a tiré ?

Sa voix s'est éteinte progressivement en prononçant ces derniers mots comme si elle les redoutait. L'évocation de ce moment me replonge dans mes souvenirs et un élan de panique fait accélérer mon cœur.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu… tu vas bien ?

\- Grâce à Lexa, oui. Elle a eu les bon réflexes et nous a probablement sauvé la vie.

Le silence de l'autre côté du téléphone en dit long sur l'effet que produit cette révélation sur Octavia. Moi-même j'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que j'ai failli mourir hier soir ou pire, que Lexa aurait pu mourir. La vérité c'est que je préfère ne pas y songer. Les souvenirs de nos derniers instants en tête-à-tête sont mille fois plus précieux à mes yeux, et je refoule sans scrupule les images douloureuses de la veille dans un recoin de ma mémoire.

\- On te revoit bientôt ?

\- Oui, je serai en cours demain. On se voit à midi ?

\- Super. A demain midi alors ?

\- A demain.

\- Clarke ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis contente que Lexa et toi alliez bien.

\- Merci.

J'attends qu'Octavia raccroche avant de poser mon téléphone sur la table basse devant moi. Parler à Octavia m'a fait pleinement prendre conscience que nous avons frôlé la mort hier soir. Jusqu'ici mon esprit avait refusé d'accepter ces faits, préférant se concentrer sur les raisons et les paroles de Cage, ainsi que sur les conséquences de ses révélations. Pourtant tout ça est bien réel.

Depuis que je connais Lexa c'est la deuxième fois que je frôle la mort, mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, peu m'importent les dangers, je préfère encore risquer ma vie que de me passer d'elle.. J'ai une pensée pour Finn. Contrairement à moi, lui n'avait rien à y gagner et pourtant il en paie quand même le prix. Aux dernière nouvelles, son état était stable et les médecins plutôt confiants quant au fait qu'il finisse par se réveiller un jour. Ils disent qu'il a encore besoin de temps mais que son corps est fort, suffisamment pour surmonter cette épreuve. J'espère qu'ils ont raison. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, lui raconter ces dernières semaines. Je suis sûre qu'il en rigolerait, sauf peut-être des récents évènements bien sûr. Je pourrais presque entendre sa voix me dire qu'il avait raison, qu'il savait mes sentiments pour Lexa bien avant moi. S'il avait été là, il m'aurait probablement rassurée et dit qu'elle avait juste besoin de temps, qu'elle finirait par céder, et il aurait eu raison, même si je ne l'aurais pas cru sur le moment. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir partager mon bonheur avec lui. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir m'excuser…

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée me sort de mes sombres pensées. J'entends plus que je ne vois Lexa venir directement vers moi tandis qu'elle s'arrête devant le canapé, l'air inquiet.

\- Hé, ça va ?

Je me contente de hocher la tête sans réussir à soutenir son regard. La seconde d'après, elle s'agenouille devant moi et pose ses mains sur mon visage pour m'obliger à la regarder. Elle reste silencieuse dans l'attente d'une réponse.

\- Je pensais juste à Finn, je suis désolée.

Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir pourquoi je suis désolée, mais je le suis. Je me penche et me réfugie dans ses bras, qu'elle enroule instantanément autour de moi. Sans relâcher son étreinte, elle se redresse pour venir prendre place à mes côtés. Progressivement mes pensées moroses s'envolent, remplacées par une sensation de plénitude nouvelle alors que la douceur de ses mains sur ma peau nue et son odeur si envoûtante sature tout mes sens. Sa présence et sa chaleur rassurante sont tout ce dont j'avais besoin.


	32. INFORMATION

_**Edit 07/06**_

* * *

 _ **\- INFORMATION -**_

 ** _Bonsoir à tous!_**

 ** _Non je ne viens pas encore avec un nouveau chapitre mais il est écrit et en cours de correction donc ça ne devrait plus trop tarder. ;)_**

 ** _En attendant, je voulais juste vous rappeler ce petit "jeu"._**

 ** _Je n'ai reçu qu'une seule participation pour le moment._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos créations à l'adresse mail que j'ai donné en commentaire. Je réponds systématiquement, alors si vous avez envoyer quelque chose mais n'avez pas eu de réponse, c'est que je ne l'ai pas_ _reçu._**

 ** _J'avais prévu d'ouvrir les participations jusqu'au 10 juin, mais je vais laisser une semaine de plus en espérant recevoir d'autre de vos œuvres._**

 ** _A très bientôt!_**

 ** _OoOoO_**

* * *

 _OoOoO_

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je suis désolée, il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui._

 _D'ailleurs, Il n'y en aura probablement pas non plus la semaine prochaine alors pour vous faire patienter j'ai pensé vous proposer un petit « jeu »._

 _Pas de projet d'écriture collaborative cette fois mais plutôt une sorte de petit concours amical._

 _Aujourd'hui je vais faire appel à Votre imagination et Vos talents. Je vous propose donc de créer un fan art inspiré de LOTS. Dessin, peinture, montage photo ou autre, c'est vous qui choisissez. Il peut s'agir d'une des scènes rencontrée au cours de l'histoire, ou bien quelque chose sortie tout droit de votre imagination mais qui d'une façon ou d'une autre fasse référence à la fanfiction._

 _Tous vos fans art seront ensuite regroupés et vous pourrez voter pour vos œuvres préférés. La personne dont le fan art aura cumulé le plus de votes gagnera euh…. Je pensais proposer au gagnant de choisir un passage de la fanfiction que j'écrirais du point de vue de Lexa (vu que pas mal de monde m'ont demandé le point de vu de Lexa) mais si jamais vous avez d'autres idées de récompenses, je reste ouverte à vos propositions (dans la limite du raisonnable évidemment ;) )._

 _Vous pouvez signer vos œuvres ou rester anonyme (je serais donc la seul à savoir que vous êtes l'auteur de votre fan art pour pouvoir vous offrir votre récompense si votre œuvre gagne). Et il n'y a pas de limite de participation, vous pouvez proposer 1, 2 ou 10 créations si vous le souhaitez._

 _Attention : Chaque œuvre proposé doit être une œuvre originale. Pas de copie ou de plagiat d'un fan art déjà existant._

 _Vous avez jusqu'au 10 Juin pour proposer vos créations, alors à vos crayons, stylos, pinceaux, clavier ou autre !_

 _n'hésitez pas à demander l'adresse mail pour me faire parvenir vos oeuvres!_

 _Qui sais, peut-être qu'un jour votre création servira de couverture officiel pour LOTS ;)_

 _A très bientôt pour la suite de LOTS !_


	33. Chapter 32

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

 _ **Après une pause un peu plus longue que d'habitude, voici le chapitre 32.**_

 _ **J'espère** **qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à bientôt!**_

* * *

 **XXXII -**

 **L** es médias sont plus rapides que les enquêteurs, c'est un fait avéré. Moins de quarante-huit heures après l'incident, rumeurs, hypothèses et théories font la une des journaux et magazines alors que nous n'avons eu aucun signe de la part des policiers. Rien. Depuis qu'ils sont venus poser des questions à Lexa hier après-midi nous n'avons pas eu la moindre information. Pourtant certaines données confidentielles ont réussi à fuiter, faisant le bonheur des journalistes, déformant, modifiant et amplifiant les faits à leur guise pour rendre l'histoire toujours plus palpitante.

Heureusement les insinuations de Cage quant au fait que Lexa n'est peut-être pas la fille de son père ne se sont pas ébruitées. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'une telle information, qu'elle soit vraie ou non, mettrait la place de Lexa à la tête de l'entreprise Wood en grand danger et elle n'a clairement pas besoin de ça en ce moment. A défaut, j'ai pu lire divers article aussi aberrants les uns que les autres, comme celui disant que Cage était le frère caché de Lexa et un autre racontant qu'elle l'avait tué elle-même, faisant d'elle une meurtrière... Absurde ! Heureusement d'autres journalistes semblent dessiner un tout autre portrait d'elle et de la situation :

\- « L'héritière Wood menacée, elle maîtrise l'homme armé avant l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre et sauve une innocente. » Vous êtes une vraie héroïne, mademoiselle Wood !

Je pose le magazine sur le bureau de Lexa où je suis assise. En face de moi, je la vois y jeter un regard désapprobateur.

\- Je déteste tous ces tabloïds !

Elle reporte son attention sur moi, l'air sérieux.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi j'aimerais que notre relation ne s'ébruite pas pour le moment?

Effectivement, nous en avons longuement parlé hier soir ,et même si cette situation ne m'enchante pas, j'ai fini par comprendre ses raisons. Je n'ai appris que récemment l'attrait des médias pour les histoires de cœur de Lexa. Il faut croire qu'être jeune, belle, riche et célibataire attire les convoitises, et tout le monde semble se demander qui sera le ou la chanceuse qui volera le cœur de l'héritière Wood.

Dans ces conditions, officialiser notre relation ne semble pas être la chose à faire. Outre le fait qu'elle ne souhaite pas me partager avec le monde entier pour le moment, il est vrai qu'une telle information pourrait détourner l'attention des enquêteurs d'éléments importants de l'enquête au détriment de cette histoire, ce qui serait une véritable perte de temps.

Pourtant garder ce secret ne s'annonce pas aussi simple qu'il y paraît. Déjà parce qu'avant même que cette affaire avec Cage n'éclate, il y avait des rumeurs concernant notre relation - il faut croire que Lexa n'avait vraiment pas pour habitude de se montrer en public avec des inconnues, et nos diverses sorties avaient déjà été pointées du doigt par certains tabloïds – mais aussi parce que, plus près de nous, certaines personnes semblent attendre des réponses.

\- Octavia n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions ce midi. Tu sais comment elle est. Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer comme ça très longtemps, elle finira par attendre des explications et je ne veux pas lui mentir. C'est mon amie.

Lexa fait pivoter son fauteuil vers moi avant de venir poser une main sur mon genou.

\- Je sais. Je ne te demande pas de lui mentir, juste de détourner son attention encore quelques temps. En plus avec les examens qui approchent je ne voudrais pas que le tourbillon médiatique te perturbe.

D'une main je stoppe les caresses distraites de ses doigts sur ma cuisse avant de tirer son fauteuil pour venir l'installer entre mes jambes.

\- Pour le moment c'est vous qui me perturbez, mademoiselle Wood. Alors puisque cette relation doit rester secrète et que je dois rester concentrée sur mes études, peut-être que le mieux serait que je retourne vivre dans ma chambre universitaire ? Après tout, maintenant que Cage n'est plus une menace et que le médecin m'a donné son feu vert, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre ici.

En face de moi le visage de Lexa perd toute trace d'amusement et affiche son habituel masque de neutralité. Pourtant son regard trahit une certaine tristesse qui me déstabilise.

\- Tu as raison.

Sa réponse me prend de court. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. En fait je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Je ne pensais pas sérieusement mettre un terme à notre colocation en disant ça. Je voulais simplement la taquiner un peu.

\- J'y ai pas mal réfléchi aujourd'hui, mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Même si ça ne m'enchante pas, je pensais que peut-être… Enfin, peut-être que tu devrais retourner vivre sur le campus.

Mon malaise doit se voir sur mon visage parce qu'elle se rapproche encore un peu plus. Dans un geste familier elle joint nos mains qu'elle pose sur mes cuisses, un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'on ne doit plus se voir. J'en serais bien incapable de toute façon. Simplement, ça nous permettrait de nous concentrer, toi sur tes examens qui approchent et moi sur cette affaire. Sans compter qu'il serait bien compliqué d'expliquer pourquoi nous vivons toujours ensemble sans mettre en danger notre secret.

Même si je déteste me l'avouer, tout ce qu'elle dit est sensé et je sais au fond de moi qu'elle a raison. La passion et l'intensité de mes sentiments pour elle sont tellement violentes que je pourrais facilement me laisser submerger. Rester concentrée sur mes études avec Lexa à mes côtés me semble être un pari risqué. Je ne suis pas certaine d'en être capable à vrai dire. Je ne peux tout simplement pas détourner mon attention d'elle quand elle est dans les parages. C'est un peu comme si mon corps et mon esprit cherchaient à rattraper tout le temps perdu pendant lequel je n'ai pas su voir et comprendre mes sentiments. Dès que je sens la présence de Lexa, j'ai ce besoin viscéral de la contempler, de la toucher, de l'embrasser… Non vraiment, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais réussir à passer des heures penchée sur mes bouquins de microbiologie alors que la femme des mes rêves est à quelques pas de moi. Il va vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à gérer toutes ces émotions nouvelles. C'est tellement facile de se laisser consumer par cette flamme qu'elle allume en moi à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble que c'en est dangereux. Délicieusement dangereux.

\- C'est d'accord.

A l'entente de ma réponse, je vois ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement, ce qui, je l'ai appris il y a peu, est une signe de résignation chez elle, comme si elle-même n'était pas convaincue par ce qu'elle venait de proposer.

L'espace d'un instant j'ai envie de faire marche arrière et de lui dire que c'est faux, que je ne suis absolument pas d'accord pour m'éloigner d'elle ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, mais une petite voix dans ma tête m'en dissuade. Même si ni elle ni moi n'en avons envie, nous savons aussi bien l'une que l'autre qu'il s'agit de la bonne décision, aussi dure à prendre soit-elle.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Hum… Disons jusqu'aux examens et on avisera après, qu'en dis-tu ?

J'effectue un rapide calcul dans ma tête : nous somme fin mars et les examens ont lieu mi-mai… La prise de conscience me serre douloureusement le cœur.

\- Un mois et demi ?

\- Ce n'est pas si long.

J'ai presque envie de rire tellement cette réplique sonne faux. Même elle s'en rend compte car son regard contredit totalement ses mots, pourtant elle ne flanche pas, soutenant mon regard, préférant écouter sa raison que son cœur. C'est moi qui baisse les yeux, les posant sur nos mains toujours jointes tandis qu'un long souffle s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres.

\- Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être une éternité.

\- Clarke…

Sa voix est presque suppliante. Je sais que c'est aussi dur pour elle que ça l'est pour moi et je ne veux pas la faire culpabiliser, après tout c'est moi qui ai lancé l'idée alors je me dois de l'assumer et d'en porter ma part de responsabilité. Sans compter qu'il faut être deux pour que cette relation fonctionne et je ne peux pas lui laisser l'entière responsabilité de ce genre de choix difficile, ce ne serait pas juste. Il en va de notre avenir, du sien comme du mien, mais aussi de notre avenir commun.

\- Très bien, mais j'ai une condition : le week-end après les examens, tu es toute à moi. Pas d'enquête, de drame ou de journalistes, pas de travail ou de révisions. On part loin d'ici et de tout ça et on profite de nous.

Un sourire attendri me répond avant qu'elle ne se penche lentement pour capturer mes lèvres. Elle m'embrasse avec tellement de douceur et de tendresse que j'ai l'impression de fondre àson contact. Elle recule d'à peine quelques millimètres, laissant ses lèvres frôler les miennes et son souffle me caresser.

\- Marché conclu.

Cette fois c'est moi qui comble la distance, pour une baiser bien plus exigeant. Elle me répond avec ferveur, laissant ses mains remonter le long de mes cuisses, créant un délicieux frisson sur leur passage. Elles glissent jusqu'à mon dos avant de se frayer un chemin sous mon chemisier aussi bas que la ceinture de mon pantalon le leur permet, et tous les muscles de mon ventre se crispent sous cette merveilleuse sensation. Je laisse mes mains s'agripper à sa nuque quand d'un geste rapide elle m'attire à elle, m'arrachant un cri de surprise. Je me retrouve à califourchon sur ses genoux. Le contact de son corps contre le mien est grisant et chaque molécule de mon être semble vibrer comme si elle voulait s'échapper pour venir fusionner avec la femme devant moi. J'ai tellement besoin d'elle, de la sentir, de la toucher… Quand je disais que je pourrais facilement me laisser consumer par cette flamme qu'elle allume en moi, c'est exactement de ça que je voulais parler.

 **OoOoO**

 **Ç** a fait à peine une semaine que j'ai réintégré ma chambre sur le campus et Lexa me manque déjà. On s'est pourtant vues avant-hier soir puisqu'on a mangé ensemble mais sa présence me manque, tout comme son contact.

Le seul avantage de cette situation, c'est que je peux enfin passer un peu plus de temps avec Raven qui partage toujours ma chambre - ou plutôt je partage la sienne, vu le peu de temps que j'y ai passé depuis qu'elle est arrivée - et apprendre à mieux la connaître.

Il ne m'a pas fallu bien longtemps pour me rendre compte que c'est une jeune femme pleine de vie et d'énergie et je comprends facilement pourquoi elle s'entend aussi bien avec Octavia. Elle est également bien moins hétéro qu'elle ne le pense. Ces quatre derniers jours, j'ai entendu plus de fois le prénom d'Anya que celui de n'importe qui d'autre. Raven est accro, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. C'est plutôt amusant de la voir râler sur ce que fait ou ne fait pas Anya, toutes les excuses semblent bonnes pour parler d'elle. Mais si elle se plaît à dire qu'elle ne supporte pas cette fille, tout le monde sait que la frontière entre la haine et l'amour est bien plus mince qu'elle n'y paraît. Enfin… Tout le monde sauf Raven, visiblement.

\- Non mais sérieusement, pour qui elle se prend ? Je ne suis pas à son service ! Si sa fichue moto ne fonctionne pas, elle n'a qu'à l'amener au garage comme n'importe quelle personne normale ! Je ne suis pas son mécanicien personnel. J'ai une vie moi aussi, et si son travail lui permet de s'ennuyer autant, ce n'est pas mon cas !

Octavia me regarde à la recherche d'une explication. Ça fait déjà quelques minutes que Raven et moi faisons la queue pour prendre un café dans notre cafétéria préférée et Octavia vient juste de nous rejoindre, prenant la conversation, ou plutôt le monologue de Raven, en cours de route.

\- Elle lui a encore envoyé un message pour lui demander de passer voir sa moto…

Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser de qui on parle, ni même de finir ma phrase. O' a compris et on échange un sourire complice que Raven ne voit visiblement pas, trop remontée contre Anya pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Anya lui demande de venir l'aider avec sa moto, et il est assez évident qu'il s'agit juste d'une façon détournée de passer du temps avec elle, mais Raven reste parfaitement aveugle.

\- Elle espère quoi ? Que je traverse la moitié de la ville à 22h juste pour venir vérifier que sa chère bécane ronronne correctement ? Elle n'a pas autre chose à faire de ses soirées que de venir me casser le pieds ?! Elle n'a qu'à se trouver quelqu'un avec qui s'envoyer en l'air, ça me fera des vacances.

Je lève un sourcil, un demi-sourire aux lèvres en attendant qu'elle prenne conscience de ce qu'elle vient de dire, parce qu'elle le fera et que comme à chaque fois elle regrettera immédiatement ses paroles. Quand son regard croise le mien, je vois les rouages de son cerveau s'enclencher avant qu'une moue faussement dégoûtée ne vienne marquer ses traits.

\- Oh non mon dieu, je ne veux pas penser à ça. Je vais avoir des images répugnantes dans la tête pour tout le reste de la journée…

A côté de moi Octavia éclate de rire, ce qui lui vaut un regard noir. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? A chaque fois c'est la même histoire : elle dit ce genre de choses et camoufle sa jalousie sous un masque de dégoût, mais elle ne trompe personne si ce n'est elle-même. Il va vraiment falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose pour arranger ça. Pour avoir été à sa place, je sais que ce n'est pas toujours évident d'ouvrir les yeux sur ces sentiments alors un coup de main ne lui ferait probablement pas de mal.

On récupère nos boissons avant de sortir de la petite salle bondée. Dehors, Raven s'excuse et s'éloigne pour aller rejoindre Kyle qui passait par là. Je la regarde discuter avec lui tandis qu'un grand sourire illumine son visage.

\- Si je ne l'entendais pas aussi souvent me rabâcher le nom d'Anya, je pourrais croire qu'elle en pince sérieusement pour ce Kyle.

\- Elle essaie surtout de s'en convaincre elle-même, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait l'aider à ouvrir les yeux ?

\- Comme j'ai essayé de le faire avec toi il y a quelques temps ?

Le sourire en coin qu'elle m'adresse est lourd de sens. Elle marque un point. C'est vrai que quand c'est moi qui étais à la place de Raven et que O' avait essayé de m'aider, ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. Plus elle avait essayé de m'ouvrir les yeux, plus je m'étais braquée, jusqu'à ce que… Non, Octavia a raison, ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée.

\- T'a pas tort…

\- On pourrait essayer une méthode moins directe. Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'une soirée entre filles ? On n'a qu'à dire samedi soir ?

\- Une soirée entre filles ?

\- Puisque la dernière qu'on avait prévue n'a pas pu se faire, on pourrait la reprogrammer, et cette fois tu invites Lexa et tu fais en sorte qu'elle invite sa cousine.

La proposition d'Octavia me laisse perplexe. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de passer une soirée avec Lexa, mais pas entourée de tous nos amis pour qui cette relation doit rester un secret. D'un côté ce serait une super occasion pour passer un peu de temps avec elle, mais si je dois lutter toute la soirée pour ne pas la regarder, la toucher, l'embrasser, bonjour la torture. D'un autre côté, ce serait effectivement une bonne solution pour que Raven et Anya passent un peu de temps ensemble puisque Raven repousse toute les tentatives d'Anya, mais réunir ces deux-là dans une même pièce le temps de toute une soirée… Ca pourrait facilement mal finir.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Oh allez Clarke, on sera là pour calmer le jeu si elles en viennent aux mains. Et puis ça serait vraiment cool de revoir Lexa et de passer une soirée toutes ensemble. Avec toute cette histoire, ça lui changera peut-être les idées. D'ailleurs comment elle va ?

Le changement de sens de la conversation est subtil mais je commence à connaître les combines d'Octavia. Puisque les questions directes ne fonctionnent pas, elle tente adroitement de détourner certaines conversations pour glaner des informations sur Lexa et moi, ou plus précisément sur notre relation. Mais je ne me fais plus avoir et il ne me faut pas longtemps pour trouver une réponse à la fois assez précise et assez vague pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Je trouve ça toujours aussi absurde de lui cacher cette relation mais j'ai fait la promesse à Lexa que ça resterait entre nous pour le moment, alors je me dois de faire en sorte que ce soit le cas.

\- D'accord, je lui demanderai. Mais elle est débordée en ce moment, alors je ne promets rien. Je suppose que tu as une idée en tête pour la soirée ?

\- Je pensais simplement à reprogrammer celle qu'on n'a pas pu faire. On pourrait aller au cinéma et finir la soirée dans un bar sympa ?

\- Très bien, j'en parlerai à Lexa.

L'immense sourire d'Octavia reprend une taille raisonnable quand Raven nous rejoint.

\- Parler de quoi à Lexa ?

\- O' propose qu'on se fasse la soirée entre filles qu'on n'a pas pu faire la dernière fois.

\- Ça serait une super idée ! Et tu invites Lexa ?

Raven semble réellement ravie à cette perspective. Je me demande bien si elle sera toujours aussi excitée quand elle saura qu'Anya aussi est invitée.

\- Oui, on s'est dit que ça serait sympa qu'elle se joigne à nous avec…

\- …Avec ce qui s'est passé, ça lui fera sûrement du bien de se changer les idées et de passer une soirée entourée d'amies.

Malin Octavia, très malin ! Mais je ne suis pas certaine que la surprise plaise à Raven, encore moins si on la met devant le fait accompli. Je ne sais pas dans quoi je me suis encore fourrée mais cette soirée s'annonce déjà riche en émotions… Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer.

\- D'ailleurs Clarke, comment va Lexa ? Tu as de ses nouvelles ? J'ai entendu dire que l'enquête sur la mort de ses parents avait été rouverte avec l'arrivée de nouveaux éléments, ça ne doit vraiment pas être facile pour elle en ce moment.

Octavia ne me lâche pas des yeux, attendant une réponse. Quand ce n'est pas elle qui pose les questions, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place, et si à la base la question est sans arrière-pensée, O' ne perd jamais une occasion de décortiquer chacune de mes réponses pour lire entre les lignes et récupérer quelques informations, ce qui m'oblige à faire particulièrement attention à tout ce que je dis.

\- Ça va je crois, elle tient le coup. Son travail à l'entreprise lui prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, ça lui évite de trop réfléchir à tout ça.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Raven attire son attention, me permettant par la même occasion de ne pas aller plus loin dans mes explications.

\- Mince, je vais être en retard, Sinclair va encore me faire une remarque. A plus tard les filles !

Je la regarde partir presque en courant pour rejoindre sa salle de cours. La seconde d'après je sens les yeux d'O' se poser sur moi et je devine sans mal l'interrogatoire qu'elle s'apprête à me faire passer. Il faut que je me sorte de là avant de me retrouver dans une situation que je ne pourrai plus gérer. Si elle pose de trop de questions je serai obligée soit de lui mentir soit de rompre la promesse que j'ai faite à Lexa et je ne veux faire ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Je devrais y aller moi aussi. Il ne me reste que quelques heures pour aller à la bibliothèque universitaire avant de reprendre les cours et il m'en faudra plus que ça pour rattraper mon retard.

\- Tu as raison Griffin, fuis pendant que tu le peux encore !

Je sais qu'elle ne rigole qu'à moitié et je m'en veux, mais pour le moment je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Je lui fais un rapide signe de la main avant de m'éloigner en direction du gros bâtiment gris.

 **OoOoO**

 **I** l est bientôt midi et ça fait déjà plus d'une heure que je suis incapable de me concentrer sur mes cours. Mon esprit ne cesse de s'évader à quelques kilomètres d'ici, dans une tour que je connais bien maintenant, où se trouve la femme la plus fascinante qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Depuis qu'Octavia a lancé l'idée de cette soirée, je n'arrête pas de m'imaginer des scènes dans lesquelles Lexa et moi passons un super moment ensemble mais qui aboutissent inévitablement à un drame quand un geste de trop est pris en flagrant délit par des journalistes qui traînaient par là ou simplement par Octavia qui, parlant beaucoup trop fort comme à son habitude, annonce à tous que nous somme bel et bien ensemble.

Elle me manque tellement, comment je vais pouvoir passer une soirée entière en sa compagnie sans dévoiler notre secret ? N'importe quel geste, mot ou même regard pourrait nous trahir. Mes sentiments pour elle sont bien trop forts pour que j'arrive à les cacher en sa présence, surtout à O' à qui rien n'échappe. Pourtant je vais devoir y arriver, peu importe ce que ça me coûtera. Lexa tient à ce que notre relation ne s'ébruite pas, alors je ferai mon possible pour que ça reste ainsi.

A côté de moi, mon téléphone vibre discrètement, m'annonçant l'arrivée d'un sms. Un sourire incontrôlable étire mes lèvres quand je vois le nom de l'expéditeur s'afficher à l'écran. Non vraiment, cacher cette relation ne s'annonce pas évident surtout quand un simple message me fait réagir de la sorte.

« J'espère que ta journée se passe bien ? La mienne est ennuyeuse à mourir malgré la tonne de travail. »

Je pose mon stylo, abandonnant volontiers mon livre d'anatomie pour répondre à Lexa.

« Je pensais justement à toi. Ma journée aussi est d'un ennui mortel. Heureusement qu'O' et Raven sont là pour me changer les idées de temps en temps. D'ailleurs il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose. On pourra se revoir quand ? »

J'appuie sur envoyer mais ne quitte pas l'écran des yeux dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour arriver, signe que Lexa s'ennuie réellement.

« Ça dépend de toi. Tu en es où dans tes révisions ? »

Comment ça, « ça dépend de moi » ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que si je lui demande de venir la retrouver tout de suite, je peux ? Ou est-ce qu'elle attend de moi que je rattrape tout mon retard dans mes cours avant qu'on puisse se revoir ? Si c'est le cas, je vais avoir un problème étant donné que plus elle me manque, moins je suis capable de me concentrer sur mes cours et donc moins j'avance dans mes révisions. C'est un vrai cercle vicieux.

La frustration me gagne. Si c'est ça son nouvel ultimatum, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter. Je tape rapidement une réponse avant de changer d'avis, de tout effacer et de recommencer.

« Mon manuel d'anatomie est bien moins passionnant que dans mes souvenirs. Je crois que mon esprit est resté focalisé sur un modèle d'anatomie bien plus intéressant… ;) »

Cette fois sa réponse met un tout petit peu plus de temps à arriver, juste un peu.

« Tu n'as simplement pas le bon livre. »

Je reste légèrement perplexe devant son message. L'absence de smiley et le manque d'intonation dû à la communication par écrit ne me permettent pas de savoir si elle dit ça sérieusement ou si elle me taquine simplement. Quelques minutes s'écoulent sans que je sache quoi répondre. Finalement je décide de prendre son message tel qu'il est : froid et parfaitement sérieux.

« Tu as probablement raison. Je vais aller en chercher un autre et retourner à mes révisions. Passe une bonne journée »

J'hésite un instant et envoie un dernier message.

« Tu me manques terriblement »

Je verrouille l'écran de mon téléphone sans attendre de réponse et me lève pour aller chercher un autre manuel comme elle me l'a si bien conseillé.

J'adore cette bibliothèque. Elle est immense, regorge de trésors, et le calme qui y règne est aussi apaisant qu'inspirant. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne j'ai toujours aimé les livres. L'odeur du papier et de l'encre mélangés m'apporte un réconfort que jusqu'à présent je n'avais trouvé nulle part ailleurs. Peut-être que j'ai associé les livres qui étaient la passion de mon père avec la sécurité et le bien-être que sa présence m'apportait. Je me souviens que quand on ne cuisinait pas, il aimait me lire des histoires, même si je ne les comprenais pas toujours, comme cette fois où il m'avait lu « Le petit prince » alors que je n'avais que six ans. Je n'ai compris le sens de ce livre que des années plus tard et il est alors devenu l'un de mes préférés.

Je quitte la salle de lecture dans laquelle sont installées des tables pour travailler et me dirige vers la zone des ouvrages médicaux. Les allées sont désertes comme la plupart du temps. Il faut croire que les sciences n'attirent pas foule. Je parcours les livres du bout du doigt à la recherche d'un manuel bien particulier dont le professeur nous avait parlé en début d'année. Je le repère finalement tout au bout de la rangée mais avant que je n'aie le temps de le saisir, je me retrouve subitement tirée sur le côté. Mon dos entre en contact avec le mur, le corps contre moi m'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine tandis que je reconnais l'odeur de mon assaillant, bien plus envoûtante que celle de n'importe quel livre. J'ai à peine le temps de croiser ses iris émeraude qu'elle fond sur moi, écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes et déclenchant en moi une onde de plaisir aussi fulgurante qu'inattendue.

Instinctivement mes mains cherchent une prise, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour venir la coller toujours plus près de moi et surtout l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Mais ma tentative est vaine car elle intercepte mes poignets pour venir les fixer au-dessus de ma tête, m'empêchant ainsi de la toucher. J'en grogne de frustration tandis qu'elle colle son corps encore plus près du mien, ses lèvres étouffant toute protestation de ma part dans une délicieuse torture.

Je peux presque sentir mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Une chaleur caractéristique se répand dans tout mon corps pour venir se concentrer dans mon bas-ventre et quand elle plaque fermement sa cuisse entre mes jambes, je sens mon corps défaillir et tous mes muscles se tendre douloureusement. A ce moment précis, peu importe où nous sommes, peu importe si quelqu'un peut nous voir ou nous entendre, rien d'autre ne compte que la sensation de son corps contre le mien.

Ses lèvres n'ont pas quitté les miennes une seule seconde, avalant chacun de mes gémissements et de mes grognements mais alors que je colle encore un peu plus mes hanches aux siennes, elle rompt le baisser, décollant son corps entièrement, ne laissant que son front reposer contre le mien. Son souffle est saccadé, irrégulier, à l'image de ma respiration. Les battements de mon corps résonnent tellement fort en moi que j'ai l'impression que toutes les personnes présentes dans cette bibliothèque pourraient l'entendre. Il me faut un moment pour reprendre mes esprits et comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- Waouh, c'était…

Un doigt vient se poser sur mes lèvres, m'empêchant de finir ma phrase. Elle décolle son front, me permettant ainsi de savourer la vision de ses magnifiques yeux verts qui me transpercent et de son sourire charmeur. Je dois faire appel à tout mon self-control pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à nouveau.

Une étincelle de malice vient se mélanger au désir brûlant dans ses iris et avant que je ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, elle disparaît presque aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Je reste un instant interdite, le dos toujours appuyé au mur. Comment peut-elle faire ça ?! Et comment je suis censée me concentrer sur mes révisions maintenant ?! Non vraiment, ce n'est pas fair play de sa part.

Doucement je passe un doigt sur mes lèvres, me remémorant la sensation de sa bouche sur la mienne comme si son fantôme était toujours là. J'ai encore son goût sur ma langue et un fourmillement délicieux là où sa main tenait mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête. Je sais qu'un sourire béat recourbe mes lèvres et j'ai probablement encore les joues en feu. J'ai besoin d'air. Il faut que je sorte d'ici et vite.

J'attrape rapidement le livre que j'étais venue chercher avant de rejoindre la salle de lecture et de ranger mes affaires. Quand je passe devant la bibliothécaire pour faire enregistrer le livre que j'emprunte, j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle peut voir sur moi ce qui s'est passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Pourtant je sais que c'est impossible et que personne ne nous a vues, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être terriblement mal à l'aise. Une fois sortie, je prends une grande bouffée d'air frais. Si elle croit que je vais la laisser s'en tirer comme ça… Elle ne perd rien pour attendre !

 **OoOoO**

 **J** e passe le reste de l'après-midi à imaginer une vengeance tout aussi terrible et délicieuse. Quand je franchis la porte de l'amphithéâtre à la fin de mon dernier cours de la journée, je sais exactement ce que je dois faire. Un large sourire aux lèvres, je me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus qui m'amènera jusqu'au centre ville et plus précisément jusqu'à la tour Wood.

Je sais, grâce à Lexa elle-même, qu'elle avait une réunion importante de prévue cet après-midi, ce qui devrait être la diversion parfaite pour mettre mon plan à exécution.

En franchissant les immenses porte vitrées de l'immeuble, j'adresse un sourire au vigile. Comme à chaque fois, son visage dur et sérieux s'adoucit l'espace d'une seconde tandis qu'un discret rictus vient recourber ses lèvres. Je crois que je suis la seule à avoir le droit à ce genre de traitement de sa part et c'est probablement ce qui fait que j'apprécie autant ce géant à l'air peu commode - enfin la majeure partie du temps - ça et le fait qu'il soit là pour protéger ces bureaux et par conséquent ses habitants, ce qui inclut la femme qui fait battre mon coeur. Sans prendre la peine de m'arrêter à l'accueil, d'où la secrétaire qui me connaît me salue d'un signe de la main que je lui retourne, je me dirige immédiatement vers les ascenseurs. Après tout je n'ai besoin ni de demander mon chemin ni d'annoncer mon arrivée puisqu'il s'agit d'une surprise.

Pendant tout le temps où l'ascenseur gravit les étages je prie pour ne pas tomber sur Lexa. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle sa réunion se termine et même si la plupart du temps ce genre de meetings finit tard, je ne suis pas à l'abri qu'aujourd'hui fasse exception à la règle. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent finalement, je suis soulagée de voir que le bureau de sa secrétaire est désert. Cette femme, bien qu'adorable, a la fâcheuse tendance à faire de nombreuses heures supplémentaires et je n'avais pas franchement envie de devoir lui expliquer ma présence, encore moins pourquoi je ne souhaite pas que Lexa en soit informée.

En arrivant devant la porte de son bureau, je marque une pause et retiens mon souffle avant d'effectuer une prière silencieuse. Faites qu'elle ne soit pas là… Je frappe sur le bois sombre et épais. L'air emprisonné dans mes poumons s'échappe doucement quand je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Soulagée, je franchis la porte et la referme soigneusement derrière moi.

Après un rapide coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, je retire mon manteau et vais déposer mes affaires dans un coin invisible depuis la porte d'entrée. Je libère une place en évidence sur son bureau pour y déposer les pâtisseries que j'ai récupérées sur la route en venant. J'ouvre les deux premiers boutons de mon chemisier, faisant apparaître mon décolleté un peu plus que nécessaire avant de relever mes cheveux en un chignon approximatif que je fixe à l'aide d'un crayon. Je sais que ce genre de détail la fait complètement craquer, elle me l'a dit la dernière fois, alors autant m'en servir.

Je me laisse tomber sur son fauteuil en cuir, passant les jambes par-dessus l'un des accoudoirs. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à l'attendre.

Je fais tourner le fauteuil sur lui-même, laissant mes yeux se balader dans cette pièce immense que je connais par cœur maintenant. Pourtant je remarque encore certains détails, insignifiants, mais auxquels je n'avais pas fait attention jusqu'à présent. Il faut dire que je vois rarement la pièce sous cet angle. En général c'est Lexa qui est sur ce siège et je suis en face d'elle. Je n'avais donc jamais remarqué une trace de peinture très discrète non loin de la porte d'entrée, la couleur est sensiblement plus claire que le reste du mur, comme si on était venu faire une retouche, ce qui est assez étonnant vu l'endroit et la hauteur de la marque.

Je fais pivoter le siège une nouvelle fois pour faire face à l'immense baie vitrée qui compose le mur opposé. Je me perds dans la contemplation de la montagne, recouverte d'une dense forêt donc le vert me rappelle sensiblement la couleur des yeux de Lexa, même s'il est plus sombre et bien moins lumineux et intense. Je porte à mes lèvres le crayon avec lequel mes doigts jouaient et penche la tête légèrement sur le côté. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point le contraste entre le bleu du ciel et le vert de la forêt pouvait être saisissant. La ligne d'horizon sur laquelle ces deux couleurs se rencontrent me fascine. Malgré leur différence c'est un peu comme si cette forêt et ce ciel ne faisaient qu'un, indissociables et coexistant dans une harmonie parfaite.

La porte qui s'ouvre dans mon dos me sort de ma contemplation. Mon cœur se met à battre un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort. Je fais lentement tourner le siège et je laisse un sourire espiègle recourber mes lèvres. Ce vert-là est incomparable. Il exprime tellement de choses qu'à chaque fois que je me perds dans ses iris, j'ai l'impression que jamais je ne pourrai en sortir.

Sans dire un mot, sans faire un pas de plus, elle ferme la porte dans son dos. Ses iris s'embrasent et son regard glisse sur moi, me brûlant presque par son intensité. Je ne dois pas me laisser avoir. Il faut que je garde le contrôle, mon plan ne tient qu'à ça. Je suis venue ici pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne peut pas faire le genre de chose qu'elle a fait dans la bibliothèque ce midi. Elle ne peut pas me laisser comme ça. Allumer un feu en moi qu'elle n'éteint même pas. Comment je peux survivre à ce genre d'attaques ? Alors si elle veut jouer à ça, très bien, mais moi aussi je peux jouer.

Sans me départir de mon sourire, je prends tout mon temps pour la déshabiller du regard. Quand je remonte vers son visage je la vois déglutir et mon sourire se fait encore un peu plus malicieux. Je me lève et m'avance vers elle avec une lenteur parfaitement calculée pour venir m'arrêter aussi près d'elle que possible sans la toucher. Je la dévore du regard sans aucune honte. Je peux sentir son souffle anarchique sur ma peau, ce qui me fait particulièrement plaisir. Je me penche toujours aussi doucement, frôlant ses lèvres des miennes tandis que sa respiration se coupe un instant. Mais je me détourne au dernier moment pour venir chuchoter tout près de son oreille :

\- Tu as joué selon tes règles, maintenant voici les miennes.

Je l'entends déglutir de nouveau et mon cœur se gonfle un peu plus. Je dois garder le contrôle. Je peux le faire.

Je laisse mon souffle glisser sur sa peau, suivant le chemin de mes lèvres qui descendent jusque dans son cou. Je m'arrête là où je peux presque entendre le sang pulser dans ses veines. Son cœur bat fort. Le mien aussi. Je me retiens d'embrasser la peau fine et si tentante, au lieu de quoi je la mords très légèrement du bout des dents. Un grognement s'échappe de sa gorge au moment où, mue par son propre instinct, elle tend le cou à la recherche d'un contact plus franc. Je recule immédiatement, lui refusant ce qu'elle désire.

\- Hun, hun, mes règles, n'oublie pas.

Je peux lire toute la frustration dans son regard mais j'y vois surtout un désir brûlant auquel il m'est difficile de résister. Je change alors d'approche avant de me perdre et de me laisser prendre à mon propre jeu. Je la contourne, comme un prédateur qui tournerait autour de sa proie, pour me poster juste derrière elle. L'espace de quelques secondes je ne fait absolument rien. Je laisse mon corps frôler le sien sans la toucher, et ma respiration chatouiller sa peau.

Ne pas bouger lui demande un effort considérable, je m'en rends bien compte, mais je n'ai pas fini de jouer. Mon regard se pose sur la boîte posée en évidence sur son bureau.

\- Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ce que j'ai apporté ? C'est doux et sucré, ça fond sur la langue. Mmmm, un vrai régal.

Au chuchotement de ma voix, sa respiration s'accélère encore un peu plus et quand je pose mes dents sur la peau délicate du lobe de son oreille, je peux presque sentir le frisson qui la parcourt.

\- Tu devrais aller voir par toi-même.

Cette fois je suis obligée de la toucher pour la pousser délicatement en direction de son bureau. Juste le strict minimum, afin de lui donner l'impulsion nécessaire pour franchir les quelques pas qui la séparent des sucreries.

Je souris de plus belle en la voyant bouger. Jamais je ne l'avais vue se déplacer avec autant de … crispation ?

Je la rejoins rapidement tandis qu'elle ouvre la boîte pour y découvrir les pâtisseries. Je sais que ce sont ses préférés et si je les ai achetées d'abord pour faire plaisir à Lexa, c'est aussi mon excuse au cas où on m'aurait demandé d'expliquer ma présence ici. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu en revanche, c'est que la vision des gâteaux et la proximité de Lexa fusionneraient dans mon esprit, faisant grandir en moi un besoin presque douloureux, une envie insatiable, comme si Lexa elle-même était la plus douce et la plus tentatrice de toutes les sucrerie du monde.

Je reste prudemment dans son dos, luttant contre mes envies. Je l'observe se questionner sur la présence de ce cadeau tandis qu'une de mes mains vient se poser sur sa taille malgré moi. Je me rends compte de mon geste quand sous mes doigts je sens tous ses muscles se crisper et sa respiration se bloquer. Je n'ose plus bouger, de peur de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il me reste. Mais quand elle se retourne rapidement pour me faire face, je sais que c'est trop tard et que j'ai déjà perdu.

Mon sourire disparaît rapidement sous l'intensité de son regard. Je me perds dans ses iris pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité, happée par tous les sentiments que j'y vois défiler. Ma main n'a pas quitté sa taille. Mes doigts viennent se fermer un peu plus fort sur le doux tissu de son chemisier et les dernières bribes de contrôle qu'il me restait s'envolent.

Dans un même geste, nos bouches viennent s'écraser l'une sur l'autre, laissant s'exprimer toute notre passion. Ma main libre vient trouver sa joue alors que les siennes s'agrippent désespérément à ma nuque. Du bout des doigts elle retire le crayon de mes cheveux qui tombent en cascade sur mes épaules, lui donnant tout le loisir de jouer avec. Mon corps entre violemment en contact avec le sien quand elle me tire vers elle, la faisant presque basculer sur son bureau. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui était prévu… Quoique…

La porte qui s'ouvre à la volée et la voix qui s'en suit n'étaient pas du tout prévues non plus.

\- Hé Lex….

* * *

 _ **Bon, bon, bon, voilà pour ce chapitre 32.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**_

 _ **Le chapitre 33 n'est pas encore prêts donc je ne peux pas promettre quand il sera publier mais je fait mon possible pour que la réponse soit "rapidement".**_

 _ **Je vous rappel également que le petit jeu mis en place il y a quinze jours est toujours d'actualité.**_

 _ **Il ne reste plus que quelques jours pour m'envoyer vos participation (via l'adresse mail que je me ferais un plaisir de vous envoyer sur demande par MP, ne pouvant pas la mettre directement ici).**_

 _ **Vous avez jusqu'à lundi 18 juin, 23h59 pour me faire parvenir vos oeuvres.**_

 _ **Toutes les informations sont récapitulées et expliquées dans le "chapitre" précédent nommé INFORMATION.**_

 _ **A très bientôt pour la suite! :D**_


	34. Jeu - concours

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes.**_

 _ **Voici donc le lien vers les participations pour le petit jeu que j'ai lancé il y a quelques semaines : 748829005-lots-looking-over-the-stars-jeu-concours (Je suis vraiment désolé, impossible de coller un lien directement ici, il vous vaudra donc aller sur " Wattpad" et ajouter la suite soulignée précédemment...)**_

 _ **Je vous laisse voter pour votre création préférée en laissant un commentaire sur l'image de votre choix en écrivant un tout simple "+1".**_

 _ **Vous avez jusqu'à dimanche 30 juin, 23h59 pour voter.**_

 _ **Je contacterais ensuite le gagnant pour lui offrir son "lot".**_

 _ **Merci du fond du cœur à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de participer.**_

 _ **A très bientôt pour la suite!**_

 _ **Et encore : MERCI !**_


	35. Chapter 33

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Bon une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis encore en retard pour la publication de ce chapitre. J'espère que sa longueur m'aidera à me faire pardonner.**_

 _ **Comme à chaque fois, je tiens à vous remercier pour votre patience déjà, merci à tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire depuis ses début - ou pas - et merci et bienvenu à tous les nouveaux lecteurs!**_

 _ **Vous êtes maintenant près de 160 Followers et plus de 100 favorits! Alors merci beaucoup!**_

 _ **Merci aussi pour vos nombreux reviews à chaque nouveaux chapitres!**_

 _ **et enfin, merci à ceux qui ont participé à mon petit jeu/concours. Les votes sont maintenant terminés et le résultat annoncé (toujours sur Wattpad).**_

 _ **Très de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite et bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **XXXIII -**

\- **H** é Lex'…

Je m'éjecte presque de notre étreinte brûlante dès que j'entends la voix, mais c'est déjà trop tard.

\- Waouh si je m'attendais à ça, enfin…

Un rire ponctue la remarque tandis que je tente de reprendre une contenance. Mes yeux paniqués se posent sur Lexa qui n'a pas changé de place mais se tient parfaitement droite et impassible comme si sa cousine ne venait pas de nous surprendre. Autant pour notre secret…

\- Anya…

La voix de Lexa gronde dans le silence pesant de la pièce. Elle semble bien plus énervée que gênée par l'irruption impromptue, et au fond ce constat me soulage.

\- Clarke, c'est un plaisir de te revoir.

J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. J'ai le visage en feu mais surtout, surtout le corps en ébullition. C'est la seconde fois de la journée que je me retrouve arrachée à l'objet de tous mes désirs et le manque cumulé à la frustration forme un cocktail détonnant qui est à deux doigts de me faire exploser.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène dans mon bureau ? On ne t'a donc jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?!

En face de moi Anya hausse les épaules avant de se laisse tomber nonchalamment sur l'un des canapés tandis que Lexa, visiblement contrariée, fait le tour de son bureau.

Très bien, a priori elle ne compte pas partir tout de suite, dans ce cas c'est peut-être à moi de m'en aller.

\- Je vais vous laisser discuter, j'ai encore pas mal de révisions pour les examens et…

\- Non. Attends, Clarke.

Je me retourne, légèrement surprise par le ton presque implorant de Lexa.

\- Tu veux bien m'attendre là-haut ? Accorde-moi juste dix minutes, tu veux bien ? Tu avais quelque chose à me dire il me semble ?

Pour toute réponse je me contente de hocher la tête et un sourire vient discrètement étirer ses lèvres. Je me perds un instant dans la contemplation de ce sourire qui fait légèrement briller ses yeux. Peut-être un instant de trop parce qu'un raclement de gorge vient briser ce moment. En une fraction de secondes le regard de Lexa s'assombrit tandis qu'elle fusille sa cousine du regard. Bon, il est temps que je sorte d'ici maintenant. Sans plus attendre je me détourne. La voix d'Anya résonne dans mon dos quand je franchis la porte :

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, Blondie !

Je ferme la porte en la traitant intérieurement de tous les noms. Dix minutes. Je lui laisse dix minutes et après je viens la tuer de mes propres mains si elle ne me rend pas Lexa !

 **OoOoO**

 **E** st-ce qu'il est possible que la notion de temps ne soit qu'une illusion ? Mon téléphone m'affirme que ça ne fait que sept minutes que je suis sortie de ce bureau et pourtant j'ai l'horrible impression qu'il s'est écoulé plusieurs heures.

J'ai eu le temps de me laisser tomber sur l'un des immenses canapés et de me perdre dans mes pensées avant d'avoir l'impression de devenir folle. Je me suis alors mise à arpenter le salon, puis le hall d'entrée avant de me laisser glisser sur le carrelage, les yeux rivés sur les portes de l'ascenseur. Finalement je me suis redressée, préférant le confort d'un des hauts tabourets de l'îlot central de la cuisine. Par deux fois je me suis levée, la première pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, la seconde pour récupérer mon téléphone qui depuis me nargue, étirant les minutes à l'infini.

Huit minutes. Plus que deux et je descends commettre un meurtre. Mes doigts tapotent nerveusement sur le marbre froid du plan de travail, dans un rythme qui leur est propre. De ma main libre, je fais apparaître l'horloge de mon téléphone. Huit minutes. Toujours huit minutes. Sérieusement ?! Je hais Anya ! L'écran redevient noir. Je lâche un soupir en laissant tomber mon front sur la pierre glacée devant moi.

Le bruit de l'ascenseur me fait relever la tête instantanément. Je saute de mon siège et cours presque pour me retrouver devant les portes au moment même où elles s'ouvrent sur Lexa. Mon cœur s'affole dans ma poitrine devant cette vision presque angélique, pourtant je ne bouge pas. Lexa non plus. Elle me regarde avec cette intensité qui lui est propre et ce petit sourire… Elle est tellement belle !

Mon corps me hurle de lui sauter dessus, mais mon esprit retient chacun de mes muscles, leur intimant de rester à leur place. C'en est presque douloureux mais je sais que c'est la bonne chose à faire. J'ai effectivement quelque chose à lui demander, mais plus important que ça, il y a un sujet que je dois aborder avec elle, il faut juste que je trouve le bon moment et la bonne façon. Je sais que si je laisse parler mon corps maintenant, je n'aurai plus le courage de nous faire redescendre de notre bulle en abordant ce sujet sensible. Il me faut juste un peu de volonté pour faire abstraction de ce désir brûlant encore quelques minutes. Juste quelques minutes de plus.

\- Je suis désolée.

La voix de Lexa vient rompre le silence tandis qu'elle sort finalement de l'ascenseur dont les portes se referment.

\- Anya peut vraiment être…

\- Envahissante ?

Un sourire me répond tandis qu'elle s'approche de moi. Chaque pas dans ma direction fait accélérer un peu plus mon cœur, si bien que je me demande s'il ne va pas tout simplement lâcher d'ici peu. Je dois me concentrer. Je peux le faire. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me détourne pour rejoindre le salon avec Lexa.

\- En quelque sorte, oui.

Elle vient déposer la boîte de pâtisseries sur l'îlot centrale de la cuisine. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle l'avait dans les mains.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée. Tu voulais garder notre relation secrète et à cause de moi…

Je baisse les yeux, légèrement honteuse. Après tout c'est entièrement de ma faute si sa cousine nous a surprises. On ne peut pas dire que je regrette, non, jamais je ne pourrai regretter le moindre moment passé avec Lexa, mais j'aurais aimé éviter cette situation. Mon plan n'était pas si parfait que ça finalement.

Le regard que Lexa pose sur moi me fait relever les yeux. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment mon corps peut sentir une chose aussi subtile qu'un simple regard mais c'est un fait. À chaque fois que Lexa pose les yeux sur moi, c'est comme si son regard laissait une marque sur ma peau. Je pourrais le sentir même à plusieurs mètres de distance.

Le sourire attendri qu'elle m'adresse me fait fondre un peu plus lorsqu'elle s'approche de moi. Elle marque un temps d'arrêt une fois arrivée à mon niveau et mon cœur manque un battement en anticipant son prochain mouvement. Je peux voir ses muscles se mouvoir sous sa peau, son bras frémit presque et je suis certaine qu'elle va me toucher, mais au dernier moment elle détourne le regard et s'éloigne en direction du salon comme si de rien n'était.

Je relâche le souffle que j'avais retenu de façon inconsciente, avant de la suivre.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je crois qu'elle le savait déjà de toute façon. Enfin, elle s'en doutait fortement. On n'a fait que confirmer ses doutes.

Elle se laisse tomber sur le canapé et je l'imite. Parler ne m'a jamais semblé aussi dur qu'en ce moment. Non pas que j'ai du mal à prononcer des mots, le problème ne vient pas de mes cordes vocales. Le souci c'est que mes lèvres ont une envie bien différente. L'écouter parler n'est pas plus simple, surtout quand mon regard se perd sur cette bouche tentatrice d'où s'échappe un son magnifique. J'aimerais bien l'entendre chanter un jour. Je déglutis avant de refouler mes pensés dans un coin de mon esprit et de me concentrer sur le moment présent.

\- Je vois.

J'aurais aimé trouver quelque chose de plus pertinent à répondre mais il faut croire que mon corps a une influence bien plus importante que je ne le pensais sur mon esprit.

\- Tu m'as dit cet après-midi que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

J'aspire une grande bouffée d'air le plus discrètement possible dans l'espoir de retrouver l'entière possession de mon corps et de mon esprit. Par quoi commencer ?

\- Je voulais…

Je lève la tête et me retrouve plongée dans les yeux de Lexa. Et mince ! Elle me regarde patiemment comme elle le fait à chaque fois que j'ai du mal à m'exprimer, ce qui m'arrive beaucoup trop souvent avec elle. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes, mais quand je croise ses iris émeraudes, c'est comme si toutes mes convictions s'envolaient et que je n'étais plus sûre de rien, pas même de moi et de ma propre voix. Il faut vraiment que je règle ce problème. Je suis sûre que c'est uniquement à cause de toute cette frustration accumulée, ça a fini par me griller le cerveau, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

\- Octavia propose une soirée entre filles. Elle aimerait que tu viennes et … Peut-être que tu pourrais inviter Anya également ?

La surprise que je lis sur le visage de Lexa ne m'étonne absolument pas. A vrai dire je m'attendais exactement à ce genre de réaction bien que je ne sois pas certaine de ce qui la surprend le plus : l'invitation d'Octavia ou le fait que je demande à inviter Anya également ? Oui, à moi non plus l'idée d'inviter Anya ne me semble pas géniale mais c'est pour Raven et surtout pour éviter une crise diplomatique avec O'. En face de moi, Lexa réfléchit rapidement. Elle pèse les pour et les contre et je suis presque certaine qu'elle en vient aux mêmes conclusions que moi. Elle doit comprendre à quel point cette idée est idiote et dangereuse pour notre petit secret. Pourtant son visage finit par se détendre imperceptiblement.

\- Ça devrait être faisable. Enfin je vais devoir en parler à Anya, elle ne sera pas facile à convaincre mais si Raven est là… Elle a prévu quoi comme genre de soirée ?

Je reste un instant interdite. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle accepterait. Pas en connaissant tous les risques.

\- Une soirée cinéma suivie d'un verre dans un de ses bars préférés. Tu as conscience du risque n'est-ce pas ? O' se doute de quelque chose et elle va nous épier toute la soirée. La moindre erreur et elle le verra. Il ne lui en faudra pas plus pour sauter aux conclusions, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas Clarke, tout va bien se passer, il suffit qu'on se comporte comme on le faisait avant, comme deux amies, et tout ira bien.

Son argument n'arrive pourtant pas à me convaincre. Je reste perplexe un instant, ne sachant pas bien si elle pense sérieusement ce qu'elle vient de dire ou si elle essaie juste de s'en persuader elle-même. Lexa semble le remarquer et un léger rire s'échappe de ses lèvres. Aussitôt mon cœur s'allège. Je savoure ce moment trop rare tandis que le son du rire de Lexa me chatouille encore les oreilles. Elle est encore plus belle quand elle rit, si seulement c'est possible. Mon cœur se gonfle et bat un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine. Je me rends compte que je la fixe quand je la vois avaler sa salive tandis que son rire s'évanouit dans le silence de l'appartement, ne laissant pour seule trace qu'un sourire timide sur son visage.

\- Ce sont tes amies Clarke, et même si ça ne sera pas facile de voiler nos sentiments l'espace d'une soirée, j'aimerais mieux connaître les personnes qui participent à ton bonheur tous les jours. Même si Octavia parle un peu trop et un peu trop fort. Même si Raven peut être infernale en présence d'Anya. Elles font partie de ta vie, alors je veux mieux les connaître.

Mon cœur s'emballe encore un peu plus à ses paroles. J'ai envie de lui répondre que la personne qui participe à mon bonheur tous les jours, c'est elle. J'ai beau adorer ces filles, elles ne tiennent pas ne serait-ce qu'un centième de mon bonheur entre leurs doigts. Ce pouvoir c'est Lexa qui le détient, elle et elle seule. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire car ce serait avouer également qu'elle est la seule capable de me détruire et ça, c'est encore bien trop effrayant pour que je l'accepte pour le moment. A défaut de trouver une meilleure réponse, je me contente de hocher la tête.

\- En fait je n'aurai qu'une seule condition, que cette soirée se passe ici.

\- Une nouvelle fois je reste sans voix. Comment ça, ici ?

\- Il y a de la place pour tout le monde. Les canapés sont bien plus confortables que n'importe quel siège de cinéma et on peut faire du popcorn. Sans compter que je suis presque sûre qu'il y a encore ce qu'il faut dans le bar de la bibliothèque pour faire plaisir à tout le monde.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu veux que tout le monde vienne dans ton appartement ? Tu veux faire cette soirée ici ? Mais pourquoi?

\- J'en suis absolument certaine. Ca serait dommage que la soirée soit gâchée à cause de paparazzi et de journalistes trop curieux.

Elle marque un point. je ne suis pas certaine qu'Octavia, ni même Raven et encore moins Harper apprécient de voir leur soirée entre filles étalée en première page des magazine people.

\- Très bien. Je préviendrai les filles alors.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait été aussi facile de la convaincre. J'espérais avoir plus de temps pour trouver les bons mots avant d'aborder le vrai sujet. Celui qui ne manquera pas de nous faire redescendre sur terre un peu trop violemment. Pourtant ce n'est pas grand-chose, enfin… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est mais je dois le lui dire. De toute façon elle finira forcément par le savoir puisque ça la concerne.

En face de moi Lexa semble avoir remarqué mon hésitation. Elle a compris que je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose mais que j'avais besoin de temps pour le formuler alors elle ne dit rien, et se contente de poser sur moi un regard doux et bienveillant.

\- J'ai été contactée par la police.

Inévitablement le visage de Lexa s'assombrit. Son regard se ternit et ses trait se tendent légèrement. Pourtant elle ne semble pas surprise. Non, en fait son expression ne trahit aucune émotion et c'est peut être ça le plus dur à supporter. Le changement brutal de température entre nous me serre le coeur. Je m'en veux presque d'avoir abordé le sujet mais il le fallait. J'ai déjà passé une soirée et une journée entière à réfléchir à la bonne façon de le lui dire sans trouver de solution, je ne pouvais plus me dérober.

Comme Lexa ne réagit pas à mon intervention, je décide de poursuivre pour lui fournir le peu d'informations que j'ai en ma possession.

\- Ils sont venus me voir hier soir pour me demander de passer au commissariat re-raconter ma version des faits en détail. Ils n'ont pas voulu me dire pourquoi. Il m'ont juste précisé qu'ils avaient besoins d'éclaircir certains points incohérents. Tu sais de quoi ils voulaient parler ?

Je peux voir d'ici les muscles de sa mâchoire se crisper dans une tentative de cacher son mécontentement.

\- Je leur avait dit que c'était inutile mais ils ne veulent rien entendre.

La froideur de son ton me fait mal. Je sais que cette carapace fera toujours partie d'elle mais je déteste quand elle me repousse à l'extérieur de ses murs. Elle ne le fait pas volontairement, du moins je ne pense pas, mais j'aimerais tellement qu'elle accepte de me laisser voir ses faiblesses. Parce que c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit, qu'elle se l'avoue ou pas, elle ne me fait toujours pas assez confiance pour m'exposer toutes ses failles et ses faiblesses. Si c'était le cas, elle ne ressentirait pas le besoin de se retrancher derrière ces barrières.

\- Tu savais qu'ils viendraient?

\- Non, je pensais avoir réussi à les convaincre mais visiblement je n'ai pas été assez claire. Je suis vraiment désolée que tu te retrouve mêlée à tout ça.

\- Tu sais, j'apprécie vraiment que tu tiennes assez à moi pour vouloir me protéger de la sorte mais que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis mêlée à cette histoire.

\- Je sais. J'aimerais juste que ça ne soit pas le cas.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ils veulent reprendre ma déposition?

Elle hésite un moment, tiraillée entre l'envie d'être franche et honnête avec moi et celle, probablement de continuer à me garder éloignée de toute cette histoire. D'un simple regard je tente de lui faire comprendre que cette solution n'est pas envisageable, ce qu'elle semble comprendre et finalement accepter.

\- Ils ont interrogé Nia il y a quelques jours. Elle aurait confirmé les dire de Cage sur pas mal de points et en particulier sur son histoire avec mon père.

\- Je vois. Mais dans ce cas-là, quelle partie leur paraît incohérente?

\- Comme tu t'en doutes, dans une enquête on ne peut pas se fier uniquement à la parole des gens. On a besoin de preuves tangibles. Ils ont cherché des documents qui pourraient confirmer toute cette histoire. Il ne leur a pas fallu longtemps pour trouver des preuves du lien entre Nia et mon père. Elle avait suffisamment de photos et autres souvenirs. Le rôle de Cage a été un peu plus compliqué à mettre en évidence mais il semble lui aussi avoir dit la vérité sur son lien avec mon père et Nia. Les enquêteurs ont pu facilement retracer toute une partie de l'enfance de mon père et de sa vie d'adolescent. Le reste est encore plus simple puisque plus rien n'a été privé depuis qu'il a pris à la tête de l'entreprise familial.

\- Alors où est le problème? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Le problème c'est que Nia leur a parlé de cette histoire d'infertilité mais qu'ils n'en ont trouvé aucune trace. Il devrait pourtant y avoir des traces de ces résultats dans son dossier médical, mais rien.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non?

\- Ça devrait en effet, sauf que ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi Cage et Nia s'accorderaient sur leur histoire et sembleraient dire toute la vérité pour mentir uniquement sur ce point précis?

\- Tu penses qu'ils auraient pu, je ne sais pas, monter cette histoire de toutes pièces ? En se basant sur des faits réels, c'est tellement simple de faire passer une fausse information.

\- Peut-être, mais ça n'explique pas mon père à fait faire un test de paternité.

Cette fois la révélation me surprend. Je suis complètement perdue. Je ne suis pas détective et je n'ai probablement pas assez regardé de séries policières pour comprendre en quoi ce genre d'information est un problème. Ca ne devrait pas plutôt être une bonne chose ? Pas de trace d'infertilité, un test de paternité prouvant le lien entre Lexa et son père, peu importent les parole de Cage ou de Nia, les preuves matérielles suffisent à elles seules, non?

\- Comment ça?

\- On ne fait pas un test de paternité sans raison. Son existence à elle seule est louche pour les enquêteurs et ça l'est d'autant plus que ça contredit les paroles de Nia et de Cage .

Ses mots font écho dans mon esprit au moment où je comprends où elle veut en venir et quelles conclusions les enquêteurs ont pu tirer de tout ça. Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions. Sans preuves, tout ça ne reste qu'un enchaînement de coïncidences qui n'ont probablement aucun lien. Je n'ai pas connu les parents de Lexa mais Cage lui-même a souligné sa ressemblance avec son père, alors pourquoi tout remettre en doute maintenant?

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Tout ça doit être terriblement dur pour Lexa. Je sais qu'elle ne le dira pas et ne le montrera pas, mais j'ai déjà eu un aperçu du coeur si sensible et fragile sous sa carapace et il ne fait aucun doute que toute cette histoire doit la toucher bien plus qu'elle ne veut bien le faire paraître.

Dans un geste qui se veut rassurant, je viens mêler mes doigts aux siens. J'observe un instant mon pouce qui caresse la peau fine de son poignet avant de relever la tête à le recherche de son regard. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle me laisse entrer. Qu'elle m'accorde suffisamment sa confiance pour me laisser franchir ce mur si haut et si épais. J'imagine la force dont elle doit faire preuve pour ériger cette barrière entre elle et le reste du monde et mon admiration pour elle n'en ai que plus grande, mais j'aimerais tellement qu'elle n'ait pas à user de cette force avec moi.

Je cherche dans le fond de ses iris une faille, un signe, n'importe quoi qui pourrait me permettre de l'atteindre. Pendant que mon pouce continue ses va et vient sur sa peau douce, je cherche des mots. Pas n'importe lesquels, mais ceux qui seront capable de l'atteindre sans la faire fuire. Je sais que c'est le risque et que si elle se sent menacée, trop vulnérable, elle peut choisir de s'enfuir comme elle l'a déjà fait et je ne le supporterai pas.

A défaut de trouver des mots, je tente de laisser parler mon regard. J'y fait passer toute l'affection que j'ai pour elle, tout le respect et l'admiration aussi mais ce n'est pas assez. C'est à ce moment-là que quatre petit mots viennent ricocher dans mon esprit. Ils tournent en boucle, refusant de sortir, ne sachant pas trop bien l'effet qu'ils pourraient avoir. Inlassablement ils reviennent, comme un refrain entêtant qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Alors j'ancre mon regard un peu plus profondément dans le sien et je referme les doigts un peu plus fort sur sa main, dans une timide tentative de la retenir au cas où elle déciderait de s'enfuir.

\- Tu n'es pas seule.

Je sais qu'elle comprend l'ampleur de mes mots lorsqu'une timide étincelle vient faire briller ses iris. C'est infime mais c'est là, je peux la voir, cette lumière éblouissante cachée derrière ce mur épais qui vient de se fissurer.

Je ressens un profond soulagement quand je prends conscience que j'ai réussi à l'atteindre et qu'elle ne s'est pas enfuie. Peut-être, peut-être qu'elle a plus confiance en moi que je ne le pensais finalement. Ce constat fait naître un timide sourire sur mes lèvres tandis que progressivement je distingue les pierres qui tombent du mur les une après les autres, gonflant simultanément mon coeur de bonheur.

Quand finalement les dernières pierres disparaissent, je remarque une certaine agitation chez Lexa. Je suppose que c'est bon signe. Que ça signifie que je la vois vraiment, tout entière, sans filtre, avec ses craintes, ses doutes et ses faiblesses. Maintenant que je peux le voir, j'aimerais être capable de le comprendre et de pouvoir l'aider, mais pour ça, il va falloir qu'elle me laisse faire.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. J'ai la terrible impression de marcher sur un fil tendu, en équilibre précaire, et qu'au moindre faux pas tout peut disparaître ou plutôt que je me retrouverai de nouveau exilée de l'autre côté d'une véritable forteresse. Pourtant je ne veux pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Avec toute la tendresse qu'il m'est possible d'exprimer, je prononce prudemment son nom.

\- Lexa ?

\- Je…

Elle se mord nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, un geste qui n'échappe malheureusement pas à la bête qui sommeillait en moi et que j'avais réussi à faire taire. Je me gifle intérieurement pour avoir ce genre de pensées dans un moment pareil avant de me reconcentrer sur le regard de Lexa, seule porte d'accès à son âme.J 'y découvre un de ces fameux combats qu'elle mène contre elle-même. J'entends presque les rouages de son cerveau se mettre à tourner à toute vitesse.

\- Hé, tout va bien. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

\- Je sais, c'est juste que…

Une nouvelle pause. Ce n'est vraiment pas un comportement habituel chez elle et je sens naître en moi les premiers signes d'angoisse. Ses épaules s'affaissent imperceptiblement. Je connais les signes, le combat est terminé, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre le résultat.

\- Merci.

\- Merci? Pourquoi?

\- Pour tout. De te battre pour moi. De ne pas partir en courant malgré tous les obstacles.

Ces mots me touchent bien plus qu'elle ne le pense. Comment peut-elle me remercier pour quelque chose d'aussi évident ? N'a-t-elle pas conscience de la place qu'elle a su prendre dans ma vie et dans mon coeur ? Je cherche dans son regard une réponse à cette question, au moins un indice. Mais la seule chose que je suis capable de voir c'est le sourire qui naît sur ses lèvres et cette petite flamme si particulière qui illumine son regard, et de nouveau mon coeur se gonfle.

Parfois je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour ne pas la voir plus tôt. Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ce que j'éprouve pour elle. Quand j'y repense, tous les signes étaient là et je crois même que plus d'une fois elle a essayé de me faire ouvrir les yeux. Bon sang, elle m'a même embrassée et encore là, je n'ai pas été capable de comprendre.

\- Clarke ? Tu sais, si tu me regardes comme ça lors de la soirée avec les filles, notre secret ne tiendra pas bien longtemps et Octavia n'aura même pas besoin de creuser pour comprendre.

Je sens une chaleur caractéristique me monter au visage devant le sourire charmeur et plein de sous-entendus de Lexa. Je suis certaine que mes joues ont pris au moins deux teintes de rose. Malgré tout le sérieux de la situation, je suis incapable de résister à l'attirance que j'éprouve pour elle. Comme une enfant qu'on aurait prise la main dans le paquet de cookies, je baisse les yeux légèrement gênée, mais contrairement à de simples gâteaux, l'objet de mes convoitises est capable de bouger. Quand ses doigts viennent se poser sur mon menton pour relever mon visage, une nuée de papillons s'envole dans mon ventre. Doucement je lève les yeux et me retrouve une nouvelle fois plongée dans les yeux rieurs de Lexa.

\- Je n'y peux rien. Ça serait plus simple si tu n'étais pas… Toi.

Mon ton résigné et légèrement boudeur semble l'amuser car un large sourire vient étirer ses lèvres. Il n'y a rien de drôle. Elle a raison. Si je ne suis pas capable de me contrôler, Octavia n'aura aucune mal à comprendre que nous sommes ensemble et toute les personnes présentes aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Tu es tellement adorable.

Cette fois je la fusille du regard. Non mais elle se moque vraiment de moi ? Ça n'a rien d'adorable, c'est… Un rire cristallin vient me chatouiller les tympans. Je reste émerveillée devant ce spectacle aussi magique que fascinant. De nouveaux mon coeur accélère sa course dans ma poitrine... Ce son, cette scène remuent quelque chose de très profond en de beauté... Un ange. Voilà ce qu'elle est, un fichu ange, tombé tout droit du paradis.

Lentement son rire s'essouffle. Elle n'en demeure pas moins belle, et je suis absolument incapable de détourner le regard. Je n'en ai ni la force, ni même l'envie. J'ai bien trop peur que tout ceci ne disparaisse comme un mirage, trop beau pour être vrai. Comme pour me prouver que tout ceci est bien réel, elle vient poser le plus doux des baisers sur mes lèvres et je jure que mon cœur se liquéfie dans ma poitrine.

\- Reste avec moi ce soir.

Ces mots presque chuchotés finissent de me faire fondre. A l'image de mon cœur, mon cerveau cesse de fonctionner. Je reste là à me perdre dans son regard, cherchant un moyen de survivre à cet afflux massif et brutal de sentiments. Un ange... Ou peut être un démon. Un délicieux démon auquel je suis incapable de résister plus longtemps !

 **OoOoO**

 **U** n sourire de bien-être sur le visage, je me cale un peu plus près du corps de Lexa. Parfois elle peut vraiment avoir une imagination diabolique et débordante, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il faut croire que les gâteaux que j'ai rapportés n'ont pas donné des idées qu'à moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me sens bien plus sereine depuis que j'ai pu me débarrasser de toute cette frustration accumulée, à moins que ça ne soit l'effet des bras de Lexa autour de moi. Probablement les deux je dirais. Distraitement, je caresse du bout du doigt la peau douce de son ventre tandis que sa respiration me berce à un rythme lent et régulier. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir un jours autant savouré la crème fouettée qu'à même le corps de cette femme sublime.

\- Tu as encore faim ?

D'elle ? Toujours ! Mais…

\- Je ne peux pas répondre non à cette question, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir encore la force.

Un rire silencieux agite délicatement sa cage thoracique qui vibre contre ma joue.

\- Non, je parlais d'une vraie faim. Il reste quelques pâtisseries si tu as envie, sinon on peut aussi commander quelque chose de différent ?

\- Oh…

Un sourire étire mes lèvres quand je comprends le malentendu. Elle n'a pas été très claire, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai compris de travers. Je note quand même que cette question semble devenir une habitude, un rituel d'après câlins en quelque sorte, et j'y trouve quelque chose de réconfortant.

Est-ce que j'ai faim ? J'interroge mentalement mon estomac. J'ai eu ma dose de sucre pour la soirée mais je ne suis pas contre quelque chose de salé. J'espère simplement qu'on peut se faire livrer la nourriture jusqu'à ce canapé parce que je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir encore le courage de bouger ne serait-ce que pour aller jusqu'à la porte de l'ascenseur ou pire, jusqu'au hall d'entrée de l'immeuble, et je n'ai aucune envie de devoir sortir de l'étreinte de Lexa ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

L'espace d'un instant j'envisage sérieusement de sauter ce repas, peu importe ce que mon estomac en dira, mais Lexa aussi a besoin de manger et je ne permettrai pas qu'elle perde du poids ou de l'énergie à cause de moi.

\- On pourrait se faire livrer italien, tu en dis quoi ?

\- Pizza ?

\- Je pensais plutôt à des pâtes mais…

\- Excellente idée !

Satisfaite de ce choix, je ferme mes bras autour du corps chaud tout contre moi et je me blottis un peu plus confortablement encore. Peu importe dans combien de temps arrivera notre repas, je compte bien passer ces minutes exactement là où je suis.

\- Euh, Clarke ?

\- Hum ?

\- Il faut au moins que j'attrape mon téléphone si tu veux avoir une chance de manger ces pâtes.

Je grogne mon mécontentement sans aucune retenue avant de venir enfouir mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Non vraiment, il n'y a aucun moyen que je bouge d'ici, ni même que je la laisse en bouger!

Un doux rire l'agite de nouveau. Bon sang, comme j'aime ce son ! Je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Une paire de lèvres se pose délicatement sur le haut de mon front tandis que ses doigts sur la peau nue de ma taille tracent un dessin répétitif, une sorte de huit dont les boucles seraient particulièrement allongées. Ce simple contact est absolument délicieux et je pourrais très facilement m'endormir si son estomac ne venait pas de se mettre à gronder sous ma main. Un peu de courage, Clarke. On ne peut décemment pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche et si je ne veux pas voir cette femme incroyable dépérir, il faut qu'elle se nourrisse.

Après une dernière hésitation, je desserre mon étreinte et me redresse légèrement. Je viens poser mes lèvres sur l'estomac en colère, lui promettant de quoi le contenter. Je peux sentir tous ses muscles se contracter sous mon contact, faisant naître sur mon visage un sourire qui vient chatouiller sa peau douce. C'est tellement grisant de voir l'effet que je peux lui faire.

Quand je relève finalement le visage pour croiser son regard, je remarque qu'elle a fermé les yeux, sa lèvre inférieure légèrement coincée entre ses dents. Oh oui vraiment, j'aime l'effet que je peux avoir sur elle ! Je me penche pour embrasser cette bouche si tentante en me demandant encore une fois comment j'ai pu avoir la chance d'avoir une femme comme elle dans ma vie.

A contre-cœur je romps le contact et m'éloigne. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement et quitte notre petit nid d'amour à la recherche d'un téléphone. Je sens les yeux de Lexa suivre chacun de mes mouvements et quand je trouve finalement ce que j'étais partie chercher, je ne perds pas un minute pour la rejoindre.

On passe les minutes suivantes à choisir notre prochain repas avant de se rhabiller sommairement en attendant l'arrivée du livreur. Ce dernier ne tarde pas à arriver et sans que je ne sache bien comment, c'est dans le hall d'entrée de l'appartement qu'il vient nous apporter notre repas.

Je vais récupérer notre commande pendant que Lexa part chercher de quoi payer. Quand elle entre dans le hall, je suis incapable de manquer le regard appréciateur que lui jette l'homme en face de moi. Je ne peux pas le blâmer, après tout n'importe quel être vivant avec des yeux trouverait Lexa aussi belle que fascinante. Un sentiment désagréable s'insinue pourtant en moi, comme l'impression dérangeante qu'il piétine notre intimité en posant ses pieds dans cet appartement.

C'est peut-être futile mais je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont cet inconnu vient de s'insinuer dans notre bulle sans même en avoir conscience. Je serre le poing pour tenter de faire disparaître ce sentiment déplaisant qui ne me ressemble pas. Ce n'est pas parce que cet homme s'est aperçu à quel point Lexa est désirable, et encore moins parce qu'il est venu dans cet appartement par notre volonté que je dois me permettre de ressentir ce genre de chose. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.

\- Clarke ?

La voix de Lexa me ramène à la réalité. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que le livreur était parti et que je fixais maintenant les portes closes de l'ascenseur. Est-ce qu'il est parti depuis longtemps ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'étais bien trop occupée à me concentrer pour ravaler mes émotions négatives à son égard.

\- Tout va bien ?

Je desserre le poing, me sentant presque honteuse d'avoir réagi de façon aussi excessive. Qu'est ce qui me prend au juste ? Je sais que sous l'influence de fortes émotions je peux être impulsive, mon comportement après la mort de mon père en est une preuve flagrante, mais jamais encore je n'avais eu ce genre de réaction à l'encontre de quelqu'un.

\- Oui, excuse-moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'excuse au juste. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait pu lire dans mes pensées et savoir que l'espace d'un instant j'ai eu envie de frapper ce pauvre garçon.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre jaloux.

Je tourne vivement la tête vers Lexa qui me sourit tendrement. Moi, jalouse ? Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Enfin peut-être que si, mais…. Je refuse de devenir comme ça.

Je suis Lexa jusqu'à la cuisine où je dépose notre commande en sortant les différentes boîtes du sachet pendant que Lexa sort des couverts et des assiettes.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une si bonne idée que ça.

Ma question ne l'interrompt pas dans sa tâche tandis qu'elle dépose deux verres sur le plan de travail.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'organiser cette soirée ici.

Cette fois j'ai toute son attention. Elle s'installe en face de moi sans me lâcher des yeux.

\- Comment ça ?

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Mince, comment je vais pouvoir lui expliquer ça sans passer pour une folle ? Maintenant que j'ai commencé, il va falloir que je trouve quelque chose. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens difficilement alors que le doute m'assaille.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de… Je pense qu'un lieu public serait moins risqué pour notre secret. Il y a trop de…souvenirs dans cet appartement. C'est notre bulle à nous. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'en faire abstraction après… Après tout ça.

Je sens le rouge me monter au visage. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que nous avons fait ici. Oh non, loin de là. Je n'en suis même pas un tout petit peu gênée, bien au contraire. Je chéris chacun de ces précieux souvenirs, aussi merveilleux les uns que les autres. Non, ce qui me fait rougir c'est d'avouer à Lexa que lorsque je regarde ce canapé par exemple, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imaginer allongée dessus parfaitement nue et rayonnante. C'est même tellement clair dans mon esprit que j'ai l'impression que n'importe qui pourrait le voir également, et ça c'est juste… Inimaginable.

Sans compter les idées qui viennent chatouiller mon imagination quand je visualise ce genre de choses et que mon corps ne manquera pas de vouloir mettre à exécution sans délai. Vu le peu de contrôle que je semble avoir sur moi-même dans ce genre de situation, je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit la chose à faire.

\- Tu n'as pas complètement tort. C'est peut être un peu risqué, et puis je crois que j'aime l'idée que cet endroit ne reste rien qu'à nous pour le moment. Du moment qu'on reste discrètes et dans des lieux relativement intimes, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes avec les journalistes.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle comprenne aussi facilement. J'avoue que malgré tout ce qui nous a rapprochées, j'ai encore du mal parfois à savoir ce qu'elle pense. Notre relation a largement évolué depuis notre rencontre, et pourtant elle garde toujours une certaine part de mystère, comme s'il me manquait encore des pièces pour voir le puzzle dans son intégralité. J'aimerais avoir accès à toutes les parties d'elle mais je sais aussi que si ce n'est pas encore le cas, c'est que je ne les ai sans doute pas encore méritées. Elle me fait suffisamment confiance pour m'avoir ouvert son cœur et une partie de sa vie, le reste viendra. Il ne tient qu'à moi d'être à la hauteur.

\- En parlant d'un endroit rien qu'à nous, tu sais ce que tu comptes faire de ton autre appartement ?

Le changement de sens de la conversation la déstabilise légèrement. Je comble le blanc qui suit en nous servant une bonne portion de nourriture avant de goûter une bouchée.

\- Je pensais le vendre puisqu'il ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité, pourquoi ?

En voilà une bonne question. Je prends encore une bouchée le temps de trouver une réponse convenable parce que les raison qui m'ont poussée à poser cette question sont difficilement explicables.

\- Tu sais, malgré ce qui s'est passé, j'aime beaucoup cet endroit. Je n'y ai pas que des souvenirs joyeux c'est vrai, mais chaque larmes versée entre ces murs a marqué mon histoire, notre histoire, et… Je crois que j'aurais l'impression de me séparer d'une partie de moi, enfin… Non c'est idiot, désolée. C'est ton appartement, tu en fais ce que tu veux.

Je baisse les yeux pour me concentrer sur mon assiette. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça aujourd'hui ? Depuis quand est-ce que je fais des choses aussi folles qu'organiser un rendez-vous coquin surprise ? Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai envie de frapper quelqu'un à cause d'un simple regard ou même de sa simple présence dans un endroit précis ? Et voilà maintenant que je fais ma sentimentale en m'attachant à un bien immobilier ? J'ai presque envie de me gifler pour autant d'idiotie. Ce n'est même pas mon appartement ! Est-ce que ça pourrait être à cause de ma commotion ? Le médecin a dit qu'il n'y avait plus de signes de cet épisode mais je sais qu'il peut y avoir des séquelles, même très discrètes.

\- Hé Clarke, regarde-moi.

En prononçant ces mots Lexa s'est rapprochée de moi, posant la main sur mon menton pour m'obliger à me plonger dans ce vert fascinant.

\- Ce n'est pas idiot. J'ai toujours considéré cet appartement comme étant le nôtre. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on s'en sépare, on peut trouver une autre solution. Tu voudrais retourner y vivre ?

Et voilà, j'ai de nouveau envie de me coller une gifle. Je ne sais pas dans quoi je me suis fourrée, mais le mieux que je puisse faire maintenant pour m'en sortir c'est d'être parfaitement honnête.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas encore. Je te l'ai dit, c'est idiot. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un appartement. Je n'ai besoin que de toi pour me sentir chez moi, l'endroit n'a que peu d'importance.

Le regard de Lexa sur moi prend une intensité nouvelle. C'est comme si mes mots avaient allumé quelque chose en elle. Mes mots… Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prise de dire ça ! Si ça se trouve elle va prendre peur et s'enfuir de nouveau. La panique me gagne quand je prends conscience de ce que mes paroles impliquent. Je suis incapable de détourner mon regard de celui de Lexa, guettant moindre signe qui pourrait me prévenir d'une fuite imminente, mais tout ce que je suis capable d'y voir c'est cette chose que je suis incapable d'identifier. Je n'avais jamais vu ses iris scintiller de la sorte. On dirait presque qu'elle a vu une créature fantastique sortie tout droit d'un songe.

Il n'y a aucune trace de peur au milieu de toute cette lumière mais… Est-ce que ce sont des larmes ? Je n'ai vu Lexa pleurer qu'une seule fois et ce souvenir me brise encore le cœur. Elle était tellement désespérée. Elle avait laissé tomber toutes ses barrières et était venue chercher la force de se relever dans mes bras. Ce souvenir est aussi douloureux qu'il est beau, mais jamais je ne veux revoir des larmes couler sur ses joues. Jamais je ne veux revoir cette douleur dans ses yeux. Jamais je ne veux ressentir ce désespoir dans ses gestes.

Mais avant que je puisse voir s'il s'agit bien de larmes, une paire de lèvres vient s'écraser sur les miennes, stoppant instantanément tout le flux de pensées qui m'assaillait. Je me laisse transporter par ce baiser qui n'a rien à voir avec ceux que nous avons pu échanger jusqu'alors. La décharge d'émotions que je ressens à ce moment-là est aussi magnifique qu'effrayante. Cet échange résonne jusqu'au fin fond de mon âme et de mon cœur avec une telle intensité que tout mon corps me donne l'impression d'imploser.

Quand elle rompt finalement le baiser, laissant son front reposer contre le mien et nos respirations s'accorder dans un écho parfait, j'ai l'impression de sortir d'une très longue apnée. Il me faut un moment pour reprendre mes esprits et sentir l'humidité sur ma joue.

La panique refait son apparition quand j'imagine être la responsable des pleurs de Lexa, mais lorsqu'elle s'éloigne un peu plus de moi pour plonger son regard insondable dans le mien, je me rends compte que ses larmes n'ont pas coulé. Et alors que son pouce vient doucement faire disparaître cette goutte égarée sur ma joue, je prends conscience que c'est moi qui pleure.

* * *

 ** _J'espère_** _ **que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus ?**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas si certains/es d'entre vous iront à la rencontre d'Alycia Debnam-Carey (aka Lexa, entre autre) à Paris le week end du 14 juillet. Je serais présente le samedi et le dimanche et je serais ravie de pouvoir rencontrer ceux d'entre vous présent également.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me faire signe si vous allez à cette convention!**_

 _ **A très bientôt.**_

 _ **Vicky.**_


	36. info

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Et oui, me revoilà. Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié et je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire. J'ai énormément manqué de temps ces derniers mois mais durant ce long silence radio j'ai continuer d'écrire, doucement mais surement.

J'aurais aimé revenir vers vous en vous disant que l'écriture était fini et que vous pourrez découvrir les derniers chapitres à un rythme régulier mais ce n'est pas le cas. A défaut, je vous promet que cette histoire aura belle et bien une fin, même si les chapitres risque d'arriver au compte goûte.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche prochain, le 6 octobre, pour découvrir le chapitre 34. En attendant je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de relire la fin du chapitre 33.

A très bientôt!


	37. Chapter 34

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

 **Pas de long discours aujourd'hui, je tiens juste à m'excuser pour cette longue pause et remercier les lecteurs qui sont encore présent malgré tout.**

 **Avant de vous laisser decouvrir ce 34eme chapitre, un rapide retour sur arriere sur la fin du chapitre 33.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _\- Hé Clarke, regarde-moi._

 _En prononçant ces mots Lexa s'est rapprochée de moi, posant la main sur mon menton pour m'obliger à me plonger dans ce vert fascinant._

 _\- Ce n'est pas idiot. J'ai toujours considéré cet appartement comme étant le nôtre. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on s'en sépare, on peut trouver une autre solution. Tu voudrais retourner y vivre ?_

 _Et voilà, j'ai de nouveau envie de me coller une gifle. Je ne sais pas dans quoi je me suis fourrée, mais le mieux que je puisse faire maintenant pour m'en sortir c'est d'être parfaitement honnête._

 _\- Je… Je ne sais pas encore. Je te l'ai dit, c'est idiot. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un appartement. Je n'ai besoin que de toi pour me sentir chez moi, l'endroit n'a que peu d'importance._

 _Le regard de Lexa sur moi prend une intensité nouvelle. C'est comme si mes mots avaient allumé quelque chose en elle. Mes mots… Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prise de dire ça ! Si ça se trouve elle va prendre peur et s'enfuir de nouveau. La panique me gagne quand je prends conscience de ce que mes paroles impliquent. Je suis incapable de détourner mon regard de celui de Lexa, guettant le moindre signe qui pourrait me prévenir d'une fuite imminente, mais tout ce que je suis capable d'y voir c'est cette chose que je suis incapable d'identifier. Je n'avais jamais vu ses iris scintiller de la sorte. On dirait presque qu'elle a vu une créature fantastique sortie tout droit d'un songe._

 _Il n'y a aucune trace de peur au milieu de toute cette lumière mais… Est-ce que ce sont des larmes ? Je n'ai vu Lexa pleurer qu'une seule fois et ce souvenir me brise encore le cœur. Elle était tellement désespérée. Elle avait laissé tomber toutes ses barrières et était venue chercher la force de se relever dans mes bras. Ce souvenir est aussi douloureux qu'il est beau, mais jamais je ne veux revoir des larmes couler sur ses joues. Jamais je ne veux revoir cette douleur dans ses yeux. Jamais je ne veux ressentir ce désespoir dans ses gestes._

 _Mais avant que je puisse voir s'il s'agit bien de larmes, une paire de lèvres vient s'écraser sur les miennes, stoppant instantanément tout le flux de pensées qui m'assaillait. Je me laisse transporter par ce baiser qui n'a rien à voir avec ceux que nous avons pu échanger jusqu'alors. La décharge d'émotions que je ressens à ce moment-là est aussi magnifique qu'effrayante. Cet échange résonne jusqu'au fin fond de mon âme et de mon cœur avec une telle intensité que tout mon corps me donne l'impression d'imploser._

 _Quand elle rompt finalement le baiser, laissant son front reposer contre le mien et nos respirations s'accorder dans un écho parfait, j'ai l'impression de sortir d'une très longue apnée. Il me faut un moment pour reprendre mes esprits et sentir l'humidité sur ma joue._

 _La panique refait son apparition quand j'imagine être la responsable des pleurs de Lexa, mais lorsqu'elle s'éloigne un peu plus de moi pour plonger son regard insondable dans le mien, je me rends compte que ses larmes n'ont pas coulé. Et alors que son pouce vient doucement faire disparaître cette goutte égarée sur ma joue, je prends conscience que c'est moi qui pleure._

* * *

 **XXXIV-**

 **\- B** on Rae, t'as bientôt fini ? On va louper le début de la séance !

A côté de moi la voix d'Octavia me sort de mes pensées. Ça fait bien dix minutes qu'on attend devant la porte de la chambre que Raven veuille bien sortir pour rejoindre le taxi qui nous attend en bas des logements étudiants.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Raven franchit la porte qu'elle ferme à clé derrière elle.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux puisqu'on s'est donné rendez-vous une demi-heure avant le début de la séance. D'ailleurs qui fait ça franchement, se pointer trente minute avant sa séance de ciné, hein ?

\- Je déteste être en retard et j'aime arriver avant tout le monde pour choisir les meilleures places, il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

\- Mais la salle n'ouvre jamais aussi tôt avant une séance. On est toujours obligé de faire la queue alors qu'il suffirait d'arriver pile à l'heure et on pourrait s'installer directement.

\- Oui mais tu ne pourrais pas choisir ton siège et tu prends le risque de te retrouver derrière un géant qui te cache la moitié de l'écran !

Je les entends se chamailler sans prendre parti. En réalité j'écoute à peine, je suis bien trop occupée à penser à Lexa que je n'ai pas vue depuis ce soir-là, ou plutôt ce matin-là.

J'y repense encore souvent. Je n'avais encore jamais rien ressenti de tel, et j'ai encore du mal à comprendre d'où peuvent bien venir des sentiments aussi forts. Je sais que Lexa en est la source, je ne sais juste pas quel phénomène étrange se produit dans mon corps pour que ça soit aussi foudroyant. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas ce qui a pu changer entre ce moment pourtant tellement intime sur le canapé et ce baiser qui m'a complètement retournée.

Je me souviens encore du regard empli d'émotion qu'elle a porté sur moi après cet échange bouleversant, il prouvait clairement qu'elle l'avait ressenti elle aussi mais personne n'en a parlé. Ni elle, ni moi. Je suppose qu'on ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Les mots me semblaient tellement fades et vides de sens comparés à ce que je venais de ressentir. Alors on a simplement pris le temps qu'il nous fallait pour retrouver nos esprits, dans un silence salvateur.

« Reste », c'est le seul mot qu'elle a prononcé après ce baiser et je n'ai pas eu besoin de répondre. Je me suis contentée de glisser ma main dans celle qu'elle me tendait et de la suivre jusque dans notre chambre. Comment j'aurais pu faire autrement de toute façon ? Jamais je n'aurais eu la force de m'arracher à elle après ça. J'avais besoin d'elle, de sa présence et de ses bras pour calmer ce feu nouveau qui brûlait en moi. Ce soir-là, nous nous somme couchées, blotties dans les bras l'une de l'autre et jamais je ne m'étais sentie autant à ma place.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'il y a trois jours mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Je redoute de la revoir autant que j'en meurs d'envie. La vérité c'est que j'ai peur. Peur de ce que je vais ressentir en la voyant, peur de mes sentiments pour elle et surtout peur d'être incapable de les cacher aux yeux de mes amies et des inconnus qui nous entourent.

Durant tout le trajet pour aller jusqu'au centre-ville je ne parle presque pas. Je me contente du strict minimum lorsque O' ou Raven m'adresse la parole directement, plus par politesse que par réel intérêt. Comme il est convenu que Harper nous rejoigne directement là-bas, tout comme Lexa et Anya, nous roulons directement jusqu'au cinéma qui se trouve être en plein cœur de Vancouver.

Lexa et Anya…Cette dernière n'a pas été si simple que ça à convaincre, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé. La présence de Raven n'a pas suffi à la faire céder, mais je soupçonne surtout qu'elle a cherché à se faire désirer, ce qui semble l'amuser particulièrement. D'ailleurs, si j'ai peur que mes sentiments envers Lexa soient difficiles à cacher, j'ai également peur de la réaction d'Anya. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis qu'elle nous a surprises dans le bureau de Lexa, et si j'appréhende légèrement de devoir la regarder en face après une telle scène, je crains surtout qu'elle ne prenne un malin plaisir à piétiner notre petit secret. Je suppose que Lexa s'est déjà occupée de ce problème, reste à savoir si sa cousine la respecte assez pour tenir sa langue. J'ose espérer que oui. Elles semblent très proches malgré toutes les piques qu'elles peuvent se lancer et je sais à quel point Lexa peut être persuasive quand il le faut. Anya ne sera pas un problème. Enfin j'espère.

Quelques minutes plus tard notre chauffeur nous dépose juste devant l'entrée du cinéma. Harper est déjà là et nous accueille avec un grand signe de la main. Je ne sais pas si je suis déçue ou soulagée de ne pas voir Lexa à ses côtés mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. On rejoint rapidement Harper avant de la saluer, comme si on ne l'avait pas vue il y a quelques heures à peine. Il ne faut pas une seconde de plus pour que les filles tentent de la rallier à leur cause dans leur grand débat pour savoir s'il est utile ou non d'arriver une demi-heure avant le début d'une séance de cinéma mais avant même qu'elle ne réponde, je n'écoute déjà plus. Une sensation étrange fait remonter comme un courant d'air chaud le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusque dans ma nuque. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'elle est là, quelque part derrière moi, pourtant mon propre corps ne m'en laisse pas le choix.

Je pivote doucement et mes yeux tombent d'instinct sur elle. Elle est belle, tellement belle. Je la regarde avancer vers moi comme si c'était la première fois que je la voyais. Le sourire discret qui m'est entièrement destiné illumine un peu plus son visage, la rendant encore plus belle si seulement c'est possible.

La voix orageuse de Raven à côté de moi me ramène brutalement à la réalité.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là, elle !

Le regard meurtrier qu'elle pose sur Octavia puis sur moi ne s'adoucit pas quand les deux nouvelles venues arrivent finalement à nos côtés. Anya en semble réellement amusée et c'est d'ailleurs de son ton légèrement moqueur et supérieur qu'elle salue cette dernière.

\- Salut tout le monde. Raven, moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir.

Son sourire à la fois charmeur et hautain finit de mettre en rogne mon amie qui est maintenant à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge, à moins que …

\- Anya, Lexa, ça me fait plaisir que vous ayez accepté de venir.

\- Et bien, merci à toi de nous avoir invitées Octavia, même si j'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as voulu que celle-ci se joigne à nous.

En disant ça, Lexa montre du pouce sa cousine à ses côtés, un sourire taquin au coin de lèvres.

\- Hé ! C'est parce qu'Octavia sait apprécier la bonne compagnie, mais évidemment vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

J'entends ou plutôt je vois Raven marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ce qui n'échappe pas non plus à Anya qui s'en amuse d'autant plus. Cette soirée promet d'être haute en couleur !

\- Les filles, je pense que si on veut pouvoir choisir nos places, il faudrait qu'on y aille. La file d'attente commence à s'allonger.

\- Harper a raison, je tiens à voir ce film et pas juste la moitié de l'écran !

\- Bonne idée.

Les mots de Raven flottent encore entre nous mais elle est déjà partie. Octavia court presque à sa suite, tandis que Harper et Lexa les suivent à un rythme plus modéré. Je les regarde s'éloigner toutes les deux, ne sachant pas trop bien quoi en penser.

\- Eh Blondie, tu compte rester plantée là pendant toute la séance ?

Mince, j'avais presque oublié Anya. Elle me regarde avec ce petit sourire en coin qui m'agace, attendant que je réagisse. A défaut de rejoindre les autres, je profite de ce petit moment en tête à tête avec elle.

\- Pour l'autre soir, enfin pour… Tu sais, tu n'en parleras pas devant les autres, hein ? On aimerait garder tout ça pour nous pour le moment.

Sans se départir de son sourire, elle arque un sourcil, franchement amusée.

\- Tu veux dire que je n'ai pas le droit de raconter à tout le monde comment ma cousine et toi, vous vous envoyez en l'air sur son bureau ?

Une vague de chaleur me monte au visage et je sens mes joues virer au rouge. Je sais qu'elle joue avec moi et que c'est exactement la réaction qu'elle attendait de ma part mais peu importe ma gêne, je veux que mon message soit clair.

\- Je ne rigole pas Anya, c'est important. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour protéger ta cousine.

\- Eh, doucement petite lionne ! Je ne dirai rien. Ta chère et tendre s'est déjà chargée de me faire passer le message. Je serai aussi muette qu'une tombe, promis.

Elle appuie sa promesse en levant sa main, paume ouverte vers l'avant. Bien. Je me doutais que Lexa s'était déjà chargée de ça mais on n'est jamais trop prudent, surtout avec quelqu'un comme Anya. Je la remercie d'un signe de tête avant d'entamer un mouvement vers l'entrée du cinéma.

\- De toute façon je n'aurai pas besoin de dire quoi que soit pour qu'elles s'en rendent compte et ça sera bien plus amusant de vous regarder vous trahir vous-mêmes.

Sa remarque bloque littéralement mon mouvement et je la regarde passer à côté de moi en rigolant doucement avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte vitrée. Bon sang, mais dans quoi est-ce qu'on s'est embarquées !

Lorsque je franchis finalement les portes du cinéma, il me faut quelques secondes pour repérer mes amies dans la file d'attente. Evidemment la première personne que je vois n'est autre que Lexa, qui semble en grande discussion avec Harper. Je m'approche discrètement, ce qui attire aussitôt son attention. Finalement elle n'était peut-être pas si absorbée que ça par cette conversation. Je réponds à son regard légèrement inquiet par un sourire rassurant, avant de prendre conscience de l'air attendri de Harper qui vient d'être spectatrice de notre échange silencieux. Je me retiens de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel : à quoi bon me fatiguer à essayer de cacher notre relation puisque tout le monde semble déjà au courant ! Malgré tout, je me reprends rapidement, forçant un masque neutre sur mon visage tandis que je reporte mon attention plus loin.

Devant nous Anya et Octavia semblent parler de quelque chose de particulièrement amusant, laissant Raven, qui boude toujours, juste devant elles. Cette dernière finit par se retourner lorsqu'un éclat de rire d'Octavia résonne un peu plus fort. Elle la fusille du regard avant de sortir de la file d'attente.

\- Je vais me chercher du pop-corn.

C'est exactement la diversion dont j'avais besoin. Plus je serai loin de Lexa, moins j'aurai de chance de trahir notre secret alors je saute sur l'occasion.

\- Je vais avec elle. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

\- Un grand Coca pour moi s'il te plaît.

\- Moi je veux bien un sachet de bonbons, prends ce que tu veux du moment qu'ils sont sucrés et acidulés.

Je détourne les yeux d'Octavia et Anya pour les poser sur Harper.

\- Hum, je craquerais bien pour un paquet de M&Ms je crois.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête alors que mon regard, que je tente de garder le plus détaché possible, se pose sur Lexa.

\- Je crois que je vais prendre la même chose, merci.

En vérité je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse, je savais qu'elle prendrait ça, parce que c'est toujours ce qu'elle prenait quand on faisait nos soirées films dans notre chambre d'étudiantes. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité alors qu'en réalité le souvenir ne date que d'il y a quelques mois. Je suis impressionnée de la rapidité avec laquelle les choses peuvent changer. Quand je pense qu'il y a moins d'un an j'étais encore en Australie…

Je rattrape rapidement Raven qui fait déjà la queue pour acheter de quoi grignoter. Je me glisse à côté d'elle sans dire un mot. Son humeur massacrante irradie tout autour d'elle, forçant les gens à laisser un espace un peu plus grand que nécessaire entre mon amie et eux. Moi, je ne m'en soucie pas. Je m'approche et viens la bousculer gentiment d'un léger coup d' épaule en espérant la faire réagir mais elle reste de marbre.

\- Hé. Ne fais pas cette tête Rae. Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû te prévenir.

Cette fois elle se retourne vers moi. Elle a l'air vraiment fâché et si j'avais oublié les raisons qui m'ont poussée à suivre le plan d'Octavia, en ce moment je serais vraiment très mal à l'aise.

\- Non Clarke, tu n'aurais pas dû me prévenir, vous n'auriez pas dû l'inviter, tout simplement ! Vous savez à quel point cette fille me tape sur les nerfs mais vous l'avez quand même invitée à notre soirée. Quel genre d'amies font ça ?

J'ai envie de lui répondre que ce sont des amies qui se soucient d'elle. Des amies qui ne veulent que son bien, quitte à la bousculer un peu pour l'aider à y voir plus clair sur ses sentiments. Mais si je lui dis ça, elle ne comprendra pas et risque de s'énerver encore plus. Non, il faut que je trouve une autre solution pour désamorcer la situation, qui est bien trop tendue pour une simple soirée entre amies.

\- Tu sais, elle n'est pas si terrible que ça. Je sais qu'elle peut être énervante parfois mais dans le fond, c'est une belle personne. Et puis c'est la cousine de Lexa, elle est arrivée il n'y a pas très longtemps pour l'aider et elle ne connaît pas grand monde en dehors de nous, alors il nous a semblé que c'était la moindre des choses que de l'inviter, sachant qu'on avait invité Lexa.

Elle ne semble pas convaincue par mes arguments mais ne dit rien. Doucement je peux sentir sa colère diminuer. Elle est toujours remontée mais son aura négative qui donnait l'impression qu'elle pourrait tuer des bébés chats semble disparaître, ce qui est un bon début je crois.

\- Tu devrais peut-être essayer de… Ne plus rentrer dans son jeu et, je ne sais pas, être un peu plus ouverte avec elle. Je pense qu'elle pourrait te surprendre, tu sais.

Le regard qu'elle me lance à ce moment aurait pu faire fuir n'importe qui.

\- Ou tu peux juste l'ignorer pour le reste de la soirée. Après tout ce n'est que quelques heures.

Bon, ce n'est vraiment pas gagné cette histoire. Je savais que ce plan était risqué mais j'ai fait confiance à Octavia. La prochaine fois, j'écouterai plus mon instinct.

 **OoOoO**

 **L** a salle est bondée, ce qui n'est pas si surprenant vu le nombre restreint de places et l'engouement des gens pour la sortie de ce nouveau film. Il faut avouer que sur ce coup-là, Octavia avait vu juste. Heureusement, nous avons quand même réussi à trouver six places côte à côte. Raven a presque couru en me traînant derrière elle pour s'installer tout au bout de la rangée. Il est évident qu'elle cherche à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Anya et cette fois je ne ferai rien pour tenter d'améliorer ça. Je m'installe sur le siège à ses côtés tandis que Lexa s'assoit à ma droite, suivie par Harper, Octavia et Anya récupérant les dernières places. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'être aussi proche de Lexa soit une très bonne idée mais je ne pense pas non plus que j'aurais supporté de la savoir plus loin de moi.

Alors que les publicités et bandes annonces défilent sur l'écran, laissant le temps au gens de s'installer, j'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de moi. Depuis l'histoire avec Cage, j'ai toujours la désagréable impression d'être épiée quand je suis en présence de Lexa en public et aujourd'hui ne déroge pas à la règle.

Je surprends quelques regards curieux qui s'arrêtent un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur la femme à mes côtés. Elle ne semble pas les remarquer mais je doute que ça soit le cas, il est plus probable qu'elle les ignore tout simplement. Comme ce couple, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, installé trois rangées plus bas, qui s'est retourné par deux fois comme pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de la bonne personne. Leur découverte leur aura au moins permis d'avoir une discussion animée durant les quelques pages publicitaires qui ont suivi, ce qui m'agace légèrement. Mais au moins d'où je suis, il m'est impossible de les entendre, pas comme les deux jeunes hommes qui viennent de s'asseoir juste derrière nous.

\- T'es sûr que c'est elle ?

\- Evidemment, on voit sa photo partout depuis des semaines!

\- Et qu'est-ce que la fille Wood ferait ici d'après toi ? Elle doit bien avoir un home cinéma chez elle et les moyens de se payer n'importe quel film, même en avant-première avec tout le fric qu'elle a dû toucher grâce à la mort de ses vieux. Pourquoi elle viendrait s'enfermer dans la petite salle d'un cinéma miteux du centre-ville ?

\- Elle se crée peut-être un alibi pour son prochain meurtre, qui sait.

Le rire gras qui s'échappe de ses lèvres me donne la nausée. Mes doigts se crispent sur les accoudoirs de mon siège en réponse à la colère sourde qui gronde en moi.

\- Putain, tu imagines ? Si ça se trouve derrière le visage d'ange et le corps de bombasse sommeille une vrai prédatrice. Si elle a tué ce type dans son appart, elle aurait aussi très bien pu se débarrasser de ses abrutis de parents pour récupérer tout le fric, qui sait.

\- Tu crois que sa mère était pareille ? Si ça se trouve cet idiot de Wood est tombé sous le charme de cette mante religieuse qui l'a amadoué en ondulant des hanches et en battant des cils, à grands coups de "sauvons tous les petits orphelins du monde" tout ça pour avoir son pognon. Quel crétin!

Je sens la bile remonter dans ma gorge tandis qu'une rage folle gronde en moi, m'empêchant de respirer correctement. Chaque muscle de mon corps est tendu, prêt à bondir sur ces deux crétins pour avoir osé dire, ou même juste pensé à elle de cette façon.

\- C'est clair ! C'est bien la fille de sa mère après tout. Sous son petit air hautain de princesse bonne sous tous rapports, je suis sûre que c'est une vraie tigresse. Bon sang, je payerais cher pour me la taper au moins une fois. Je devrais peut-être lui proposer d'être son prochain alibi.

C'en est trop. Je ne peux plus supporter d'entendre ce genre de choses. Soudain une main saisit la mienne, détournant mon attention de cette conversation qui m'est insupportable.. Mes yeux se posent sur les doigts de Lexa maintenant entrelacés aux miens. Son pouce trace les contours de boucles invisibles pour tenter d'apaiser les tremblements de mes muscles et l'espace d'un instant j'occulte tout. Mon esprit se referme sur lui-même, oubliant tout ce qui m'entoure. Mes oreilles n'entendent plus rien que les battements de mon propre cœur, mes yeux ne voient plus personne d'autre que la femme sublime à mes côtés, même mon nez ne sent plus les odeurs de sucre chaud du popcorn mais uniquement son parfum envoûtant pourtant si subtil. Comment a-t-elle su ? Elle a forcément entendu elle aussi… J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle n'ait jamais à entendre ce genre de choses. Une nouvelle vague de nausée me serre les entrailles.

Ses caresses finissent par avoir l'effet escompté et tout mon corps se détend doucement. Par réflexe je jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de nous et surtout vers mes amies mais personne ne semble avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit : ni ma folle envie de frapper les deux types derrière nous, ni la main de Lexa toujours posée sur la mienne. Progressivement le silence se fait tandis que les lumières s'éteignent, plongeant la salle dans l'obscurité. L'immense écran se rallume finalement, marquant le début du film.

Je devine les images qui défilent devant moi sans vraiment les voir. Seuls certains sons, certains mots arrivent à se frayer un chemin dans mon esprit sans que je n'en comprenne réellement le sens. Les caresses des doigts de Lexa sur la peau fine de mon poignet accaparent toute mon attention. Je n'ai conscience de rien d'autre que de sa présence à mes côtés, du contact de son genou contre le mien et des frissons qu'elle me procure, qui partent de mon bras et se répercutent inlassablement dans tout mon corps.

La salle qui s'éclaire de nouveau me prend par surprise, mais pas autant que le vide soudain que je ressens quand la main de Lexa disparaît. Devant moi le générique du film défile à une vitesse folle tandis que les gens autour de nous commencent déjà à se lever pour quitter la pièce.

\- L'action a mis du temps à démarrer mais je comprends pourquoi les critiques sont aussi enthousiastes à propos de ce film. C'est un vrai chef-d'œuvre.

\- Je suis bien d'accord ! Ils ont vraiment fait du super boulot sur les effets spéciaux et la bande son… Waouh. J'en ai encore des frissons.

\- C'est vrai que même si l'intrigue en elle-même est assez bateau, tout est incroyablement bien pensé. Certaine prises de vue sont à couper le souffle, et même les jeux de lumières servent l'histoire, sans parler des personnages et des acteurs qui sont vraiment bons. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas passé un aussi bon moment devant un film.

En écoutant les filles parler, je prends conscience que je n'ai absolument pas suivi le film et si je n'avais pas lu la synopsis et regardé la bande-annonce avant de venir, je n'aurais même aucune idée de ce que nous venons de voir. Quand Raven propose de sortir de la salle pour aller prendre un verre, je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à donner mon avis sur ce soi-disant chef-d'œuvre qui m'est inconnu.

Dehors le soleil a déjà presque disparu, remplacé bientôt par la lune. Une foule s'amasse devant le petit cinéma où certaines personnes attendent pour la prochaine séance quand d'autres, comme nous, sortent, discutant de la suite de leur soirée ou de ce qu'ils viennent de voir.

J'observe Octavia, Raven et Anya devant moi qui discutent de façon active mais calmement. Je suis soulagée par un tel constat. Finalement peut-être qu'O' avait raison et qu'il suffisait de les réunir pour arranger les choses entre elles. Ou peut-être pas. Rapidement le ton monte entre les deux filles. Je ne comprends pas bien la raison de ce soudain changement mais je peux voir Octavia essayer de temporiser sans que ça ne soit un franc succès. Anya et Raven restent campées sur leurs positions, et je finis par comprendre qu'elles défendent chacune un film, soi-disant bien meilleur que l'autre. Je m'apprête à venir porter main forte à O' pour régler le problème quand une voix derrière moi attire mon attention.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour quand je reconnais la voix d'un des garçons qui était assis derrière nous un peu plus tôt.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, c'est bien elle.

\- Merde. T'as raison! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle prépare son prochain coup ?

Une vague brûlante déferle en moi quand leur conversation dans la salle obscure me revient à l'esprit. Mon sang bout dans mes veines, brouillant ma vision, faisant bourdonner mes oreilles alors qu'un goût de fer vient me chatouiller la langue. Tout mes sens en alerte sont maintenant focalisés sur un point bien précis, occultant tout le reste, comme un animal sauvage prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Je sens mes muscles se tendre, juste avant que mon esprit ne reprenne le contrôle. Dans un geste faussement maladroit, je me retourne rapidement et ma main tenant encore un gobelet à moitié vide entre en contact avec le plus grand des deux idiots. Le liquide sucré se répand rapidement sur son tee-shirt, éclaboussant son visage par la même occasion.

\- Putain, merde! Tu pourrais faire attention !

Je lui adresse le regard le moins désolé du monde alors que les mots glissent tout seuls de ma bouche d'un ton innocent parfaitement surjoué.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, non. Vous voyez, tout comme vous, mon attention est attirée par autre chose. En revanche, si vous étiez plus attentifs et surtout moins idiots, vous sauriez que la diffamation est un délit puni par la loi et croyez-moi, même avec l'aide de vos chers parents, vos avocats ne sont pas assez bons.

\- Clarke.

La voix de Lexa toute proche attire mon attention. Doucement, je détourne le regard de ma cible pour venir le poser sur le regard émeraude qui me fait face. J'ai peur d'y lire de la tristesse, de la colère ou de la déception suite à ma réaction mais ce que je vois est bien différent. Une étincelle d'amusement fait briller son regard, mélangée certainement à quelque chose qui ressemble à de la fierté, de la reconnaissance peut-être aussi, mais surtout de la tendresse.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi plongées dans le regard l'une de l'autre et je m'en moque. Je sens une présence s'approcher de nous, avant d'entendre la voix d'Anya gronder d'un ton menaçant.

\- Maintenant dégagez de là ou j'appelle la police.

Je suppose que le ton d'Anya étaient suffisamment convaincant pour les faire déguerpir car elle finit par faire demi-tour et rejoindre nos amies. Je ne la vois pas mais je le sais parce que j'entends leurs voix dans mon dos. En face de moi, Lexa n'a toujours pas bougé. Progressivement je prends conscience de ce qui vient de se passer et surtout de ce que j'ai fait.

\- J'ai tout fait foirer hein?

\- Et bien, disons que s'il avaient des doutes…

\- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser dire…

\- Hé, c'est pas grave. En fait, c'était même plutôt mignon.

Le sourire tendre qu'elle me retourne me déstabilise légèrement. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction de sa part. J'aurais cru la décevoir par un tel manque de contrôle mais au lieu de ça, elle semble attendrie et fière, comme si mon geste l'avait touchée. Je sens son regard se poser un instant sur ma bouche. Des fourmis parcourent mes lèvres qui meurent d'envie d'embrasser les siennes mais je lutte de toutes mes forces pour ne pas céder. Ses yeux croisent de nouveau les miens, ayant retrouvés tout leur sérieux.

\- Ça va aller?

Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête. Oui, ça va aller, enfin je crois. Anya avait raison, elle n'aura rien eu besoin de dire pour que nos amies comprennent. La petite scène que je viens de faire parle d'elle-même. Finalement Lexa détourne les yeux avant d'aller rejoindre nos amies.

Quand je me retourne à mon tour, leur regard sur moi, sur nous, est équivoque. Raven semble presque sous le choc alors qu'Octavia et Harper semblent à la fois surprises et heureuses. Anya, elle, est tout ce qu'il y a de plus fière.

Malgré tout, je je ne dis rien. Je ne tente pas d'expliquer ma réaction que je sais excessive, ni mon évidente proximité avec Lexa. Peut-être qu'il reste une chance pour que notre relation ne soit pas affichée au grand jour et peu importe si mes amies ont probablement tout compris, ce n'est pas le cas du reste du monde.

\- Bon, je propose qu'on aille boire un verre. Qui est partant ?

Je remercie intérieurement Octavia de ne pas parler de ce qui vient de se passer. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir m'expliquer, je ne saurais pas quoi dire de toute façon.

Tout le monde acquiesce à la proposition d'O', même moi, mais avant qu'on ait pu commencer à se diriger vers le bar qui est juste de l'autre côté de la route, Lexa prend la parole.

\- Si ça vous dit, j'ai un bar chez moi, on y sera plus tranquilles et mieux installées, et je vous promets qu'il y en a pour tous les goûts.

Les filles la regardent, surprises par sa proposition, mais celle qui semble la plus surprise c'est Anya ou peut-être moi. Elle regarde sa cousine, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'elle fait et si elle est sûre d'elle. Lexa ne s'en préoccupe pas pour autant, préférant surveiller ma réaction. Elle sait, après notre discussion de l'autre soir, que je n'étais pas vraiment partante pour inviter mes amies dans notre petit cocon mais elle l'a quand même fait. Je suppose qu'elle a ses raisons et en ce moment elle espère simplement que je comprenne.

\- Moi ça me va, si tout le monde est d'accord.

Ma réponse a l'air de la rassurer et de la conforter dans son idée. Elle se tourne alors vers nos amies en attendant leur réponse. Harper s'assure que ça ne dérange pas Lexa qu'on s'installe chez elle pour finir notre soirée, ce à quoi elle répond par la négative. Cette confirmation suffit à convaincre tout le monde, rendant Octavia et Raven particulièrement ravies de pouvoir enfin mettre les pieds dans la majestueuse tour Wood et encore plus dans son penthouse et alors que je regarde mes amies suivre Lexa sur le chemin de son appartement, la voix d'Anya qui passe à côté de moi sonne comme une évidence.

\- Bien joué, Blondie. Tu as été absolument parfaite. Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux pour mettre à jour votre petit secret, même si je l'avais voulu !

Son rire m'irrite les tympans, augmentant un peu plus ma frustration. Je m'en veux terriblement.

 **OoOoO**

 **L** exa n'a pas menti, il y a absolument tout ce dont on avait besoin dans le bar de la bibliothèque. De la vodka pour Octavia, de la tequila pour Raven, du rhum pour Harper et même un vieux whisky qui doit valoir une petite fortune qu'Anya prend plaisir à boire sans se soucier le moins du monde de sa valeur. Pour ma part je suis Raven à la tequila, pendant que Lexa déguste le vieux scotch bien plus raisonnablement que sa cousine.

Il n'aura pas fallu longtemps à Anya pour défier Raven au billard, qui vu son état n'a pas dû servir beaucoup avant aujourd'hui. Les équipes se forment rapidement et simplement, Octavia choisissant le camp d'Anya, tandis que Harper choisit celui de Raven. Pour une raison d'équité, Anya impose à sa cousine de rejoindre l'équipe de Raven, me laissant donc une place dans sa propre équipe.

Si personne n'a compris les raisons d'Anya à ne pas faire équipe avec sa cousine, elles sont pourtant très vite évidentes. Nul doute qu'elles ont toutes les deux énormément d'expérience à ce jeu, et les mettre dans la même équipe aurait rendu la partie bien moins intéressante. A l'inverse, mes rares parties de billard ne m'ont pas vraiment rendue douée et Harper qui joue pour la première fois n'est pas vraiment ni meilleure ni moins bonne que moi. Heureusement, Raven et Octavia sont déjà plus habiles, même si leur niveau est loin d'égaler celui des deux cousines.

En soit, les équipes sont homogènes ce qui permet à mon équipe de gagner la première manche alors que la deuxième partie est remportée par l'équipe de Lexa. Cette troisième et dernière partie doit donc nous départager, et si tout le monde a l'air de s'amuser, Anya et Raven prennent ça très au sérieux.

Après qu'Anya ait retiré le triangle noir qui maintenait les boules en place, je regarde Lexa s'installer au bout de la table et se préparer pour son premier coup. Ses mouvements sont précis, fluides, parfaitement contrôlés. Ainsi penchée sur la table, chacune de ses courbes est mise en valeur, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur son corps magnifique. Je ne devrais probablement pas la regarder de la sorte en présence de nos amies, mais maintenant qu'il est assez évident que cette relation n'est plus un secret pour aucune d'entre elles, je n'arrive plus à faire autant d'efforts pour rester discrète. D'un geste rapide, la point de sa queue vient frapper la boule blanche , qui vient percuter les autres, les étalant sur la table tandis que certaines vienne rouler jusque dans les poches du billard.

Elle se redresse pour analyser la table avant de se déplacer et de se positionner dans un meilleur angle pour son prochain coup. Ces quelques pas l'on considérablement rapprochée de moi, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur son décolleté que sa position rend indécent. Un tir une nouvelle fois, un coup réussi à merveille.

Elle bouge de nouveau et se retrouve juste à côté de moi. Je pourrais probablement me pousser pour lui laisser plus de place mais j'en suis incapable. Son odeur vient chatouiller mes narines quand elle se penche, laissant son bras frôler le mien. Un nouveau tir parfaitement réussi rapproche son équipe de la victoire. Elle se redresse en souriant alors qu'en face de moi Anya commence à grogner et que Raven jubile.

Un nouveau coup réussi et j'oublie momentanément que mon équipe est en train de perdre. Seule Lexa est importante. J'admire les petites rides qui se forment juste au-dessus de son nez quand elle se concentre, tout comme celles plus discrètes au coin de ses lèvres.

Ces lèvres qui accaparent maintenant toute mon attention, si bien que je ne me rends compte que trop tard qu'Anya s'est approchée de Lexa sans me quitter des yeux, lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Cette dernières lève immédiatement la tête, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Le désir pur que j'y lis me déstabilise complètement, faisant naître une chaleur caractéristique dans mon bas-ventre. Par réflexe je serre un peu plus fort les jambes pour tenter d'éteindre ce feu que je ne saurais soulager autrement. Lexa doit s'en rendre compte car ses joues rosissent très légèrement avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard pour se concentrer de nouveau sur le jeu. Elle manque son tir de peu, laissant la main à l'équipe adverse.

Elle s'excuse rapidement avant de sortir de la pièce. L'espace d'un instant j'hésite à la suivre, mais le regard taquin d'Anya sur moi m'en dissuade très vite. Me retrouver seule avec Lexa aurait pu être une bonne idée, peut-être même la meilleure, si nos amies n'étaient présentes dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard avec un grand verre d'eau à la main.

J'ai du mal à rester concentrée sur le jeu. J'observe distraitement Octavia jouer puis laisser sa place à Raven. Elle finit presque la partie mais échoue sur son dernier coup, laissant la place à Anya qui gagne en faisant disparaître la dernière boule. Elle en profite pour charrier Raven qui se renfrogne rapidement.

\- Les filles, ça suffit. Ce n'est qu'un jeu après tout.

\- Peut-être mais j'ai quand même gagné. D'ailleurs, en tant que grande gagnante de ce tournoi, j'ai le droit de décider de la suite de notre programme.

\- Mais bien sûr, et puis quoi encore !

\- Tu va regarder Avatar et à la fin tu vas dire que j'avais raison et que c'est bel et bien le plus grand film de tout le temps !

\- Dans tes rêves ! J'ai déjà vu ce film et il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique !

\- Ça c'est parce que tu ne l'a pas vu sur grand écran avec une bonne sono.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? Je n'ai même pas vu de télé ici que je sache et il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu arrives à me traîner hors de cet appartement.

Raven marque un point, je ne suis pas contre me poser pour regarder un film, surtout que j'aime beaucoup Avatar mais je ne suis pas sûre que cet endroit soit équipé pour ça. Pourtant, je vois un sourire en coin se dessiner sur le visage d'Anya qui lève un sourcil suggestif.

\- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas où regarder.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Lexa pour voir si elle sait de quoi parle sa cousine. Il me semble bien avoir fait tout le tour de cet immense appartement et je n'ai pas vu un seul écran. Pourtant Anya se dirige d'un pas décidé vers le salon, nous obligeant presque instinctivement la suivre. Je la regarde soulever un des gros coussins du canapé, dévoilant l'un des nombreux coffres de rangement. Elle en sort une télécommande que je n'avais jamais vue et commence à appuyer sur quelques boutons. Rapidement un discret ronronnement se fait entendre et la vue sur la ville disparaît progressivement derrière une immense toile blanche qui descend du plafond.

Je reste un instant ébahie par ce spectacle tandis qu'une image bleue vient colorer la toile blanche, accompagnée d'une brève mélodie dont le son emplit toute la pièce. Je me retourne pour voir d'où peut bien être projetée l'image et découvre une minuscule lentille cachée dans le mur opposé à la vitre, juste au-dessous du plafond. Jamais je n'y avais fait attention.

\- Bon alors, vous vous installez ou vous préférez regarder le film debout ?

Octavia est la première à se jeter sur l'un des canapés, rapidement suivie par Harper. Raven s'y installe en soufflant de mauvaise grâce, plus par principe que par réel mécontentement, tandis que Lexa s'avance vers moi.

\- Tu ne veux pas regarder le film ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Vas-y, installe-toi, je reviens.

Pendant que Lexa s'assoit à une extrémité du canapé non loin d'Octavia, je me glisse jusqu'à la cuisine. Je bois un grand verre d'eau pour chasser le goût de l'alcool avant de revenir vers le salon. O' s'est légèrement décalée, m'offrant une place de choix entre elle et Lexa. Je m'y assois volontiers, en prenant garde de laisser un espace raisonnable entre Lexa et moi. Même si j'ai bien conscience que notre secret n'en est plus un, je ne suis pas sûre d'être encore prête à l'afficher ouvertement. Anya, elle, se faufile presque de force entre Harper et Raven, sous prétexte qu'elle veut être certaine que cette dernière reste bien éveillée du début à la fin du film.

Un mouvement à côté de moi me tire du sommeil. Je me blottis un peu plus contre le corps chaud de Lexa sans ouvrir les yeux avant de me souvenir de l'endroit où nous sommes et surtout que nous ne sommes pas seules. Je me redresse rapidement en me frottant les yeux. Au bout du canapé, Anya et Raven dorment profondément, à moitié avachies l'une sur l'autre. Cette vision m'arrache un sourire avant que je ne me rende compte qu'Octavia et Harper ne sont plus là.

Je me lève complètement en entendant du bruit en provenance de l'entrée. Les filles sont en train d'enfiler leurs chaussures et leur manteau, visiblement sur le départ. Je les rejoins sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

\- Hé, vous partez ?

\- Désolée, on ne voulait pas te réveiller. Il est tard, on va rentrer.

\- Vous pouvez dormir ici si vous voulez. Il y a assez de place pour tout le monde.

\- C'est gentil, mais on va vous laisser.

Je fronce les sourcils en remarquant l'heure sur la grosse horloge de la cuisine.

\- Mais il est tard, les bus ne passent même plus à cette heure-là.

\- On a appelé un taxi, ne t'en fais pas.

Je réfléchis rapidement. Après tout, je devrait probablement rentrer chez moi aussi. Je jette un coup d'œil à Lexa qui dort toujours paisiblement. J'aimerais rester avec elle et passer la nuit dans ses bras et après tout, rien ne m'en empêche maintenant que le secret est tombé. Je dois juste trouver une façon de...

\- Clarke…

Je me retourne pour croiser le regard et le sourire tendre d'Octavia. Harper aussi a ce regard, mi-amusé, mi-affectueux.

\- Tu devrais rester.

\- Je ne …

Mince, est-ce qu'elle lit dans mes pensées maintenant ou c'est juste que je suis trop prévisible? Elle s'approche pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue mais laisse ses lèvres en suspens un instant, toutes proches de mon oreille, pour chuchoter.

\- Je suis heureuse pour vous.

Elle dépose un baiser appuyé sur ma pommette avant de reculer et m'adresser un nouveau sourire plein de tendresse. Je suis sûre que mon regard lui pose déjà mille questions mais je connais chacune des réponses alors à quoi bon. Je me contente donc de lui sourire en retour et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant qu'elles ne franchissent la porte et ne disparaissent, englouties par l'ascenseur.

Discrètement, je retourne auprès de Lexa toujours endormie. Enfin à l'abri des regards, je prends quelques instants pour l'observer réellement. Elle paraît tellement jeune, tellement paisible, quand elle dort. Une nouvelle fois, je ne peux que remarquer à quel point elle est belle. Je pourrais sans problème rester là pendant des heures à la regarder dormir, à apprécier chacun de ses traits, chacune des courbes de son visage, chaque nuance de couleur de sa peau, de ses lèvres. Doucement je me penche pour y déposer un très léger baiser avant de m'écarter d'à peine quelques centimètres. Je m'amuse de la réaction instinctive de son corps à mon contact quand un léger grognement résonne dans sa gorge et que son menton s'avance, à la recherche du contact de ma bouche.

Incapable de lui résister, je réponds à son appel en l'embrassant de nouveau. Ce baiser finit par la réveiller et cette fois quand je m'éloigne c'est elle qui vient capturer mes lèvres des siennes. C'est si bon. Ça m'avait tellement manqué. Elle m'avait tellement manqué.

Je pourrais très facilement me laisser emporter par cet instant partagé, mais le souvenir de Raven et Anya qui dorment à quelques centimètres de nous m'oblige à m'éloigner. Lexa grogne sa frustration, avant de suivre mon regard vers les deux filles endormies. Les voir aussi proches l'une de l'autre semble la surprendre légèrement avant qu'elle s'en amuse.

\- J'en connais deux pour qui le réveil ne va pas être simple.

\- Tu m'étonnes. J'aimerais être une petite souris pour voir leur tête quand elles se rendront compte qu'elles ont dormi l'une contre l'autre.

\- En attendant, on ferait mieux de ne pas les réveiller. Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que j'arrive à supporter une nouvelle guerre entre elles...

\- Tu as raison, profitons du calme pour aller nous coucher tant qu'il en est encore temps.

\- Tu restes ?

Je souris tendrement à sa question dans laquelle résonne toute son incertitude et une certaine fragilité.

\- Je reste.


	38. Chapter 35

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**_

 _ **Une nouvelle fois je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire et surtout de laisser un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais j'ai bien lu chacun de vos commentaires et ils sont toujours autant source de motivation pour moi.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre et ce sera probablement le dernier avant un bon moment puisque je pars en vacance à l'étranger pendant les 3 prochains mois. J'espère avoir le temps d'écrire pendant cette période mais je ne pourrais pas publier.**_

 _ **Je vous promet que je n'oublie pas cette histoire, il y aura une fin, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Tout est déjà en place, chaque intrigue a été pensé et réfléchis du début à la fin, alors je serais la première déçu si je n'allais pas jusqu'au bout de mes idées.**_

 ** _J'espère_** _ **que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt pour la suite :)**_

* * *

 **XXXV-**

 **L** es portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et j'entre rapidement dans le grand appartement. Je dépose mon sac au pied du meuble de l'entrée avant de m'avancer jusque dans le salon. Lexa n'est pas là. En face de moi, l'immense écran blanc a disparu, offrant une vue toujours aussi imprenable sur la ville, mais je ne prends pas le temps de m'y attarder. Anya avait l'air réellement soucieuse pour sa cousine, assez en tout cas pour me dire de venir, et à la vue de son expression quand je l'ai croisée dans le hall d'entrée, je partage maintenant son inquiétude.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer, tout ce qu'elle m'a dit dans son sms c'est que Lexa aurait sûrement besoin de moi après sa réunion. Chose qu'elle m'a confirmée à mon arrivée lorsque je l'ai croisée dans le hall, avant de m'informer qu'elle était directement remontée au penthouse et que c'est là-bas que je pourrais la trouver. Elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus et puisque tout ce qui m'importait était d'être là pour Lexa, je n'ai pas insisté et je suis montée rapidement.

Le salon désert ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose, Lexa doit être sur le toit, ce qui signifie également qu'Anya avait raison et qu'elle ne va pas bien. Je franchis les marches en courant et ne ralentis qu'une fois dehors. Il est midi, le soleil est haut dans le ciel, et malgré la fraîcheur de l'air de ce mois d'avril, ses rayons puissants réchauffent considérablement l'atmosphère, rendant le temps très agréable.

Un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi confirme ma première intuition et je me dirige vers l'immense serre qui occupe la plus grande partie de ce toit. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour la trouver, assise en tailleur dans ce petit salon improvisé meublé uniquement de gros coussins confortables. Je m'approche doucement. Elle a beau me tourner le dos, je sais qu'elle m'a entendue arriver parce que tous ses muscles se sont tendus l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Hé.

Je me laisse glisser doucement à côté d'elle, sur l'un des nombreux coussins. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je remarque la jolie boîte en bois sculpté posée devant elle et la photo dans ses mains qu'elle ne quitte pas des yeux.

\- Salut. Comment…

\- Anya.

Ses bras se posent sur ses genoux sans lâcher la photo et elle tourne enfin le visage vers moi. Son regard est terne, comme voilé, lointain, et ce constat me serre le cœur.

\- Elle n'aurait pas dû.

Sa remarque me blesse presque qu'autant qu'elle m'agace. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas dit ça pour me faire du mal. Elle ne voulait pas sous-entendre qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir, c'est simplement sa fierté qui parle. La fierté d'une jeune femme qui n'a besoin de personne pour régler ses problèmes. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle s'acharne à vouloir faire croire, ou peut-être même à s'en persuader elle-même.

\- Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Et moi aussi.

Son regard s'adoucit, faisant voler en éclat mes défenses tandis que je peux enfin deviner un voile de tristesse et d'incertitude derrière son masque de marbre.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de mentir pour me protéger.

Ma remarque le surprend. Je suppose qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de franchise de ma part mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette distance qu'elle maintient entre nous. Pour être honnête, je ne l'avais même pas remarquée avant, mais plus le temps passe et plus j'en prends conscience.

Quand je repense à notre première rencontre, je ne peux que constater tous les progrès que nous avons faits et pendant un certain temps, j'ai même cru avoir réussi à passer outre ce mur de glace qu'elle s'est construit pour se protéger. Je pensais bien naïvement la connaître, et même s'il y avait encore quelques zones d'ombre et de mystère, je pensais qu'elle me faisait suffisamment confiance pour laisser tomber ses barrières avec moi.

\- Ce n'est pas… Je suis désolée.

La sincérité de ses mots me prend au dépourvu. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'excuserait. Plutot qu'elle nie l'évidence, j'esperais au mieux un silence, mais certainement pas des excuses. C'est dans ces moments-là, lorsqu'elle me surprend de la sorte, que je me dis que j'ai encore énormément de chose à apprendre sur elle. Je ne connais qu'une infime partie de son passé, et si certaines des raisons qui l'ont poussée à se protéger de la sorte sont évidentes, je sais maintenant qu'il y a plus que ça.

Je tiens à elle, énormément. Bien plus même que je n'ose me l'avouer. Alors même si elle s'acharne à me repousser par moments, même si elle s'évertue à maintenir une distance entre nous, je ne baisserai pas les bras. Je n'abandonnerai pas, parce que malgré tout ça, ses gestes et ses regards ne trompent pas. Je sais qu'elle aussi tient à moi, je le vois autant que je le ressens. Peu importe à quel point c'est dur, à quel point parfois ça peut me blesser, je serai patiente. Je lui laisserai le temps qu'il faut pour me faire suffisamment confiance et me laisser une place à ses côtés, dans sa vie et dans son cœur, sans barrières et sans filtre.

C'est pourquoi je ne relève pas ses excuses. Ce n'est probablement pas une chose qu'elle a l'habitude de faire, s'excuser, encore moins pour ce qu'elle est.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Elle semble hésiter un court instant, avant de détourner le regard et de le reposer sur la photo qu'elle tient toujours.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire en réalité.

Mon regard suit le sien.

\- Ce sont tes parents ?

Elle se contente de hocher la tête sans prononcer le moindre mot.

\- C'est une belle photo.

Sur le rectangle de papier glacé, dans un sublime paysage vert typique des forêts canadiennes, un homme d'une petite trentaine d'années sourit de toutes ses dents. Dans ses yeux vert-gris brille une fierté non dissimulée tandis qu'il regarde les deux femmes à ses côtés, enfin… La femme et la fillette. Toutes les deux brunes aux cheveux longs, la première aux doux yeux noisette, à la peau légèrement mate et à la silhouette fine ne doit pas avoir plus de trente ans. Le visage empli de tendresse, elle tient dans ses bras une enfant au regard émeraude plein de malice. Je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître dans cette petite fille d'environ trois ans les traits de Lexa, même s'ils sont maintenant bien différents.

L'innocence et la pureté sur ce visage de poupon tranche incroyablement avec la froideur et la dureté qui la caractérisent si bien aujourd'hui. Au fond de moi, je suis rassurée de savoir qu'une part, même minuscule, de cette enfant existe encore, cachée là, quelque part, sous cette épaisse carapace. J'ai eu la chance d'en avoir un infime aperçu, comme ce jour-là à Whistler lorsqu'elle a initié une bataille de boules de neige, et cet autre jour au parc de Capilano lorsqu'elle courait presque au milieu de toutes ces petites lumières et sur ces passerelles en bois perchées à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Oui, cette enfant est encore là, je le sais, et c'est ce qui me prouve que tout n'est pas perdu.

Du bout du pouce, elle caresse doucement l'image de l'homme.

\- C'est mon père, Phillip Wood. Et ma mère, Elizabeth, mais ses amis et sa famille l'appelaient toujours Beth.

Elle marque une pause, réfléchissant à ses prochains mots ou peut-être à tout autre chose. Je n'ose pas dire quoi que ce soit. C'est la première fois que je l'entends prononcer le nom de ses défunts parents. Le peu de fois où je l'ai entendue parler d'eux, elle le faisait avec tellement de recul et de détachement que j'avais presque l'impression qu'elle parlait d' inconnus, voire de personnes imaginaires. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, je peux entendre la fêlure dans sa voix, signe de sa blessure évidente due à cette perte.

Je ne sais pas trop bien comment réagir. Je ne voudrais pas la brusquer, et encore moins la blesser. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle ait l'impression que j'ai pitié d'elle, ni que je la vois comme une petite chose fragile, dieu sait que ce n'est pas le cas. Pourtant j'aimerais qu'elle m'en dise plus. Je voudrais qu'elle s'ouvre un peu plus à moi, qu'elle me montre un autre facette de la véritable Lexa Wood.

\- Tu ne parles pas souvent de ta famille.

Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une invitation. Elle peut décider de parler ou de se taire, elle n'a même pas besoin de refuser quoi que ce soit. À mon plus grand soulagement, je la vois réfléchir à ses prochains mots.

\- Elle avait deux sœurs : Eleanor, la mère d'Anya et de Lincoln, et Grace, la mère de Luna, mon autre cousine. Eleanor et ma mère étaient très proches, j'ai quasiment grandi avec mes cousins. Grace elle, était plus distante, je ne la connais pas bien.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es aussi proche d'Anya ?

\- Oui. Lincoln, elle et moi on a passé presque toutes nos vacances dans la tribu.

Elle doit lire l'incompréhension dans mon regard parce qu'elle précise presque immédiatement.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ma mère vient d'une tribu indienne. Des Lakota pour être exacte. Elle est née et a grandi avec ses deux sœurs dans la tribu dans le nord des États-Unis. Mon grand-père est mort quand elle était jeune, et ma grand-mère a tout fait pour leur offrir la meilleure éducation possible. Elle leur a offert l'opportunité de vivre une vie loin de la tribu si elles le souhaitaient, en leur permettant de faire des études entre autres. Grace est la première à être partie. Elle ne revenait presque jamais. Je n'ai dû la voir qu'une dizaine de fois et si Luna n'avait pas elle-même demandé à passer plus de temps avec nous, je ne l'aurais probablement jamais connue.

\- Elle est où maintenant ? Il me semble t'avoir entendue parler d'elle le soir du gala, non ?

\- Oui, au début elle venait passer quelques semaines de vacances avec nous dans la tribu mais en grandissant elle venait de moins en moins. Aujourd'hui elle vit sur une petite île du Pacifique, ça fait plusieurs années que je ne l'ai pas vue.

\- Mais tu as gardé contact avec Anya et Lincoln ?

\- Avec eux c'était plus simple. Nos mères étaient très proches et elles n'ont jamais renié leurs origines. Même si elles aspiraient à une vie plus… classique, elles ont toujours gardé un pied dans la tribu. A chaque période de vacances on se retrouvait là-bas. Il leur tenait à cœur de nous transmettre leurs origines qui étaient aussi en partie les nôtres. Je me souviens que ma grand-mère nous racontait des histoires et de vieilles légendes indiennes. Quand elle est morte il est devenu plus difficile pour ma tante et ma mère de retourner dans la tribu, mais avec Lincoln et Anya on aimait le temps passé là-bas alors on a continué d'y aller. Moins souvent c'est vrai mais c'était un peu notre refuge. En plus Telma, une amie de la famille, semblait toujours ravie de nous accueillir alors on ne s'en privait pas.

\- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu y es allée ?

Le silence pesant qui suit ma question me serre le cœur. Il ne dure pourtant pas longtemps mais son intensité est lourde de sens.

\- Longtemps.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Il est fils unique.

\- Ses parents ?

\- Je ne les ai jamais vraiment connus. Mon père et eux étaient en désaccord, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Je ne les ai rencontrés qu'une seule fois. Pour ce que j'en sais, elle est morte il y a quelques années et lui est dans une maison de soins spécialisée.

\- Et tu n'as jamais cherché à reprendre contact avec lui après… Enfin…

\- Pourquoi faire ? A l'époque, ils allaient assez bien pour venir à l'enterrement mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Certes il n'y avait aucun corps à enterrer mais s'ils avaient voulu me connaître, ils seraient probablement venus. S'ils ne l'ont pas fait, c'est qu'ils ne le voulaient pas. C'est leur choix.

Elle a probablement raison mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est dommage. Cet homme est le seul lien qui lui reste avec son père et elle ne le connaît même pas. D'un autre côté, s'il n'a rien fait pour connaître sa petite-fille, c'est peut-être qu'il ne la mérite pas, tout simplement.

Mes yeux retombent sur la photo et je me rappelle les raisons de ma présence ici. Anya m'avait parlé d'une réunion qui aurait été difficile mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec cette photo.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Il faut quelques secondes à Lexa pour comprendre de quoi je parle. Une fois qu'elle a fait le rapprochement elle semble hésiter et je la supplie intérieurement de ne pas se refermer maintenant, de ne pas me repousser encore une fois. Elle vient de s'ouvrir un peu plus à moi, je n'ai pas envie d'être rejetée une nouvelle fois.

\- Nia.

Son nom suffit à me glacer le sang. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans tout ça, cette sorcière ?

\- Elle a été interrogée par les enquêteurs et par mes détectives à propos de l'affaire Wallace. Elle a confirmé la quasi-totalité de son histoire et donc par la même occasion confirmé ses motivations et le fait qu'il était impliqué implication dans la disparition de mes parents et dans… dans ton accident.

Un frisson désagréable me parcourt. Ce n'est pas le moment de repenser à tout ça. Je suis là pour soutenir Lexa et comprendre ce qui a pu la mettre dans cet état, et ce n'est certainement pas cette révélation qui est loin d'être une surprise. Il y a forcément autre chose.

Je me remémore les mots de Cage ce soir-là. Son obsession malsaine pour Nia Queen, les raisons de son rapprochement avec l'entreprise Wood, et…

\- Il ne mentait pas. Quand il parlait du lien qui unissait mon père et Nia, il disait la vérité. Nia a une lettre qui le prouve. Une lettre écrite et signée de la main de mon père qui date de quelques mois avant ma naissance.

Elle marque une nouvelle pause et je tente rapidement de remettre toutes les pièces du puzzle en place mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque encore des morceaux.

\- Il a dû l'écrire juste avant, ou peut-être juste après sa rencontre avec ma mère. Personne ne sait réellement puisqu'on n'a jamais rien su des circonstances de leur rencontre. Dans cette lettre, il s'excuse auprès d'elle de ne pas pouvoir tenir ses engagements. Il lui annonce qu'il ne l'épousera pas.

Sa voix se casse imperceptiblement, et je devine que ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire est la véritable raison de son mal-être actuel.

\- Pour expliquer son refus, il annonce deux raisons : la première est le manque de sentiment amoureux entre eux, le seconde est… Son incapacité à avoir des enfants.

Il me faut un peu de temps pour saisir pleinement le sens de cette révélation, temps que Lexa utilise pour se ressaisir. En un claquement de doigts, toute trace d'émotion disparaît de son visage et de son regard. Il ne reste plus rien que cet éternel masque sans âme que je commence à tant détester.

\- Mes détectives sont toujours à la recherche des analyses médicales qui prouveraient ces faits, mais ils ne trouvent rien. A l'heure actuelle il ne s'agit que de mots sur un papier et des paroles de deux personnes en lesquelles je n'ai aucune confiance. Pour ce que j'en sais, ma présence dans ce monde est plus réelle qu'aucune de ces informations. Si ça se trouve, il lui a écrit ça pour avoir une raison valable et tangible de rompre l'accord qu'avaient passé leurs parents et maintenant elle se sert de ça pour me retirer tout droit sur la société de mon père. Après tout, elle a toujours voulu être à la tête de cette entreprise. Ça ne serait pas étonnant que ça soit juste une façon d'arriver à ses fins. Titus pense que je devrais faire un test génétique pour faire disparaître tout doute possible et que jamais Nia ne puisse contester mes droits sur cette entreprise.

\- Et tu serais prête à faire ça ?

\- Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour faire taire ces rumeurs, oui.

\- Et si jamais…

D'un geste rapide elle range la photo dans la petite boîte en bois devant elle avant de se retourner vers moi.

\- Tu sais quoi, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser pour le moment. Il fait beau, et j'ai envie d'aller me balader. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

Son changement d'humeur et de ton est aussi brutal que déroutant. J'ai envie de … Je ne sais pas bien. Une partie de moi a envie de la secouer, de lui crier dessus, et de pleurer aussi. J'ai envie de pleurer cette petite fille devenue une jeune femme beaucoup trop forte pour son propre bien. J'ai envie de lui hurler qu'elle n'a pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi, qu'elle me fait autant de mal qu'elle s'en fait à elle-même en agissant de la sorte. Au fond de moi je lui en veux mais j'en veux surtout au destin d'avoir été si dur qu'elle a dû apprendre à refouler tous ses sentiments pour tenir le coup. Et je m'en veux. Je m'en veux de ne pas être capable de franchir ses barrières, de ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre pour pouvoir la protéger. Je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir être la bouée de sauvetage sur laquelle elle n'aurait aucune crainte de s'appuyer pour se reposer dans ses moments de doute. J'ai mal pour elle et je suis totalement impuissante.

\- Hé…

Sa voix douce accompagne son pouce qui glisse délicatement sous mon œil, faisant disparaître une goutte que je n'avais même pas sentie. La boule dans ma gorge est tellement grosse que j'en ai presque du mal à respirer, et comme si mon corps savait mieux que mon esprit de quoi il avait besoin pour aller mieux, il fait disparaître la distance entre nous, mes lèvres capturant les siennes dans un baiser lourd de sens.

Je l'embrasse sans douceur mais avec tout mon cœur. J'y mets toute l'énergie et la force que je suis prête à déployer pour elle si elle voulait bien m'en laisser la chance. J'y mets aussi ma frustration, ma tristesse et ma colère face à toute cette situation tellement injuste, mais surtout j'y mets tous mes sentiments pour elle parce qu'en ce moment, c'est la seule chose que je suis en mesure de faire pour l'aider.

C'est elle qui rompt le baiser lorsque l'air commence à manquer mais elle ne s'éloigne pas, laissant son front reposer contre le mien. Je garde les yeux fermés, n'osant pas croiser son regard de peur de ce que je pourrais y lire. A défaut, je me concentre sur ma respiration ou plutôt sur sa respiration légèrement tremblante qui me caresse le visage.

Elle déglutit difficilement et petit à petit je sens son souffle se faire plus régulier, plus profond, plus contrôlé. Elle m'embrasse délicatement une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner un peu plus. Je dois me faire violence pour trouver le courage d'ouvrir les yeux et d'affronter son regard. Un regard tendre, accompagné d'un demi-sourire qui me donnerait presque un haut le cœur tellement il semble, non pas faux, mais dénué de sens.

\- Tout va bien.

Encore une fois elle tente de me rassurer et de me protéger mais elle comprend vite que je ne suis pas dupe alors elle se reprend, laissant tomber les faux-semblants l'espace d'une demi-seconde.

\- Ça ira, je te le promets.

Cette fois je la crois. Je ne sais pas quand elle sera capable de tenir cette promesse mais je veux y croire et je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'elle puisse la tenir, peu importe si ça doit prendre plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines ou plusieurs années.

Je me contente de hocher la tête sans rien ajouter.

 **OoOoO**

 **L** 'après-midi est belle, idéale pour une balade dans les bois. Lexa a tenu à me montrer ce coin du nord de la ville parce qu'il est, selon elle, un de plus beaux, des plus reposants et des plus agréables de Vancouver. Loin du monde de Stanley Park, Lynn Canyon est plus reculé et plus sauvage. Son pont suspendu au-dessus de la rivière est plus petit que celui de Capilano, et n'attire donc pas autant de touristes. A vrai dire nous n'avons même croisé personne pour le moment.

L'endroit est calme. L'odeur des sapins et de la mousse encore humide qui flotte tout autour de nous est des plus agréable, tout comme le bruit de l'eau et des oiseaux qui deviennent de plus en plus nombreux avec le retour du printemps. Même si je n'arrive pas complètement à me sortir de la tête ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt dans la serre, Lexa elle semble réellement plus sereine au milieu de toute cette nature.

Ses doigts, délicieusement entremêlés aux miens, me guident au travers de cette immense forêt que je découvre pour la première fois avec admiration.

\- Comment se présentent tes examens ? Tu te sens prête ?

Ça fait des semaines que je révise maintenant, et si j'avais pris un peu de retard il y a quelques temps, c'est aujourd'hui de l'histoire ancienne.

\- Ça ne m'inquiète pas. En revanche, je suis moins sûre de moi pour l'examen d'entrée à l'école de médecine.

\- Tu as encore un peu de temps, ce n'est que début juin.

\- Les épreuves et le niveau de difficulté ne seront pas les mêmes, et puis c'est un concours, on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien.

\- C'est vrai, mais je crois en toi. Tu sais déjà quelle spécialité tu aimerais avoir ?

\- Je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi. Je pensais à la neurologie pendant un temps mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça me corresponde vraiment. La médecine interne pourrait m'intéresser, ou les urgences peut-être, je ne sais pas trop. En tout cas,ça ne sera probablement pas l'orthopédie.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment les os. Passer mes journée à les découper à la scie, placer des plaques de métal et de vis dedans, non, vraiment ça ne me tente pas trop.

Je sais qu'elle imagine et visualise la scène que je décris quand une adorable grimace déforme ses traits, me faisant sourire.

\- Oui, je vois. Quoi qu'il en soit tu feras un excellent médecin, ça ne fait aucun doute.

\- J'espère.

L'espace d'un instant, une question vient me troubler l'esprit : pourquoi est-ce que je continue ? Après tout, ma mère ne dirige plus ma vie, et si j'avais choisi médecine à la base c'était plus pour elle que pour moi. Aujourd'hui, je pourrais tout aussi bien choisir d'étudier l'art puisque c'est un domaine qui me passionne depuis toujours. D'ailleurs, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas dessiné, et la sensation du crayon qui gratte le papier commence à me manquer.

\- Et comment vont Octavia, Raven et Harper ?

\- Oh, elles vont bien. Depuis qu'elles savent pour nous, elles ne me lâchent plus avec ça. En fait tu avais raison, c'était bien plus simple quand on gardait ça pour nous, même s'il faut avouer que ça a aussi quelques avantages.

\- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? Répondre aux questions déplacées d'Octavia ?

Cette perspective semble particulièrement l'amuser. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne sourirait pas comme ça si c'était elle qui devait répondre aux interrogation plus que personnelles et intrusives d'O'.

\- Non, mais je n'ai plus besoin de trouver d'excuses pour passer du temps avec toi.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un sacré avantage. Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Lexa tire doucement sur ma main pour m'inciter à la suivre. Elle sort rapidement du sentier et s'engage dans une descente abrupte dont le sol, glissant à cause de l'humidité, est également recouvert de racines qui dépassent du sol. Idéal pour se casser une jambe justement, ou le cou… Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne me ferait pas faire !

D'un pas peu assuré, je la suis tant bien que mal pour déboucher sur une petite plage de sable gris juste au bord du cours d'eau.

\- Ce n'est pas magnifique ?

La petite étincelle qui brille dans ses iris, tout comme son sourire rayonnant, est magnifique c'est bien vrai. Elle est magnifique, tout simplement. Réalisant qu'elle ne me parlait pas d'elle mais du lieu où nous sommes, je retourne mon attention sur ce qui m'entoure.

La plage est minuscule, à vrai dire c'est juste un petit banc de sable entouré de gros rochers ronds lissés par les éléments. Derrière et devant moi, la forêt nous surplombe de toute sa hauteur alors qu'au milieu coule une rivière à la couleur presque surnaturelle et surtout d'une transparence incroyable. Plus clair que les yeux de Lexa, le vert de l'eau crée un contraste magnifique avec le bleu du ciel et le vert beaucoup plus foncé de la forêt qui l'entoure.

\- C'est sublime. Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ?

Un petit sourire malicieux étire ses lèvres juste avant qu'elle ne réponde.

\- Ça c'est un secret.

Etrangement, sa remarque ne me fait pas spécialement rire parce qu'elle me rappelle tous les secrets qui flottent autour d'elle et qui viennent inlassablement se mettre entre nous.

\- Oh allez Clarke, ne fais pas cette tête. Viens, tu n'as pas encore vu le meilleur.

Je la regarde se mettre pieds nus avant de remonter légèrement le bas de son pantalon. Lorsqu'elle se redresse et remarque que je n'ai pas encore bougé, elle lève un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Tu veux savoir comment j'ai trouvé cet endroit oui ou non ?

Je ne dis rien, trop déstabilisée par son humeur joueuse que je connais maintenant mais que je n'ai pas tant l'habitude de voir que ça.

\- Bon, alors retire tes chaussures et suis-moi.

Je m'exécute en silence et la suis sur les gros rochers. Elle avance avec bien plus d'aisance et d'habileté que moi, et je m'efforce de bien observer chacun de ses pas et de les reproduire pour ne pas me tordre la cheville ou pire, tomber dans l'eau qui doit être glaciale.

Elle finit par s'arrêter sur un rocher un peu plus gros et plus plat que les autres dont le sommet frise dangereusement la surface de l'eau. Ce n'est que lorsque je la rejoins que j'aperçois la petite cascade sur ma droite.

\- Waouh !

\- Je te l'avais bien dit.

Elle retire sa veste qu'elle pose sur le rocher d'à côté avant de se laisse glisser sur la grosse pierre plate, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Je prends encore quelques instants pour observer ce lieu si paisible, si beau, si isolé. Lexa avait raison, c'est réellement magnifique. Je comprends pourquoi elle apprécie autant ce coin, c'est un vrai petit paradis.

\- Alors, tu vas me révéler ton secret maintenant ?

Je m'assois à côté d'elle en prenant garde de ne pas glisser.

\- Mes parents. Mon père et ma mère aimaient bien venir pique-niquer ici. On pouvait se baigner et profiter d'un moment en famille sans se sentir observé par toutes ces personnes trop curieuses de voir en chair et en os la famille de la célèbre entreprise Wood.

Cette révélation me touche sincèrement. Je ne sais pas si elle se rend compte à quel point c'est important pour moi. Je crois par contre qu'elle commence à comprendre que ses barrières me dérangent. J'ai bien conscience qu'elle ne pourra pas les faire disparaître en un claquement de doigts, elles sont là depuis tellement longtemps, elles sont tellement solides et si fortement liées à elle maintenant, mais elle a l'air de vouloir faire des efforts, ce qui est déjà énorme et me donne bon espoir pour la suite.

Sans que je comprenne bien ce qu'elle fait, je la regarde se relever avant de me faire face et de me tendre la main. J'hésite une seconde avant de la saisir et de me mettre debout à mon tour. J'ai à peine le temps de remarquer son sourire malicieux et plein de fierté qu'elle me tire à elle rapidement. Une alarme s'allume instantanément dans mon cerveau, sentant l'imminence du danger, mais elle s'efface à la seconde même où ses lèvres viennent capturer les miennes. Son bras libre s'enroule autour de ma taille, tandis que les miens trouvent leur place autour de son cou. Ce n'est que lorsque je sens ses lèvres se figer contre les miennes en un sourire redoutable que je comprends mon erreur et avant même que je puisse réagir, je me sens basculer.

Quand mon corps, toujours en contact étroit avec celui de Lexa, touche l'eau, je ne peux retenir le cri qui franchit mes lèvres. Je remonte à la surface et me sépare rapidement d'elle pour la foudroyer du regard.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Elle est gelée !

Pour toute réponse, Lexa éclate de rire. Un rire franc, sincère, tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel, et j'oublie l'eau glaciale. J'oublie mes vêtements trempés qui collent contre ma peau, j'oublie mes cheveux dégoulinants sur mon visage, j'oublie l'immanquable rhume, ou pire, qui ne manquera pas de me rattraper, j'oublie tout, et seule la vision de Lexa qui rit aux éclats m'importe et me réchauffe le cœur.

Ma colère s'envole aussi rapidement qu'elle est venue mais pour faire bonne mesure, je lui éclabousse le visage d'un geste de la main.

\- Ça t'amuse, hein ?

Son rire s'arrête mais son sourire victorieux ne disparaît pas pour autant. Ce qu'elle est belle ! Le bonheur lui va tellement bien.

\- Oui, beaucoup.

Elle avoue sans aucune honte avant de flotter jusqu'à moi et de m'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Merci.

C'était presque un chuchotement et pour être honnête, je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle me remercie, mais je m'en moque. Mon cerveau est trop occupé à gérer toutes les sensations contradictoires que le froid glacial de l'eau et la chaleur du contact de Lexa font naître en moi.

 **OoOoO**

 **D** ans la voiture qui nous ramène à la tour Wood, j'ai toujours le sourire aux lèvres même si ces dernières sont encore légèrement bleuies par le froid.

Une fois que Lexa s'est rendue compte de la température réelle de l'eau, on est sorties rapidement. On n'y est pas restées plus de cinq minutes, mais mon corps a eu l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans un bloc de glace pendant des heures.

Pour nous réchauffer, Lexa a suggéré l'astucieuse idée de nous déshabiller presque entièrement et de laisser le soleil nous sécher. Ce qu'on a fait parce qu'en réalité je n'avais pas de meilleure idée, n'ayant ni serviette ni tenue de rechange. J'y ai juste ajouté ma petite touche personnelle en venant me blottir dans ses bras, en espérant y trouver plus de chaleur que celle que le soleil printanier pouvait nous offrir.

Je me suis endormie un moment, bercée par le bruit de l'eau, l'odeur de la forêt et les caresses de Lexa. Finalement, il a fallu qu'on se rende à l'évidence : même si nous étions sèches, nos vêtements eux, ne le seraient jamais. J'ai donc dû faire la chose la plus désagréable au monde : remettre mes vêtements trempés et glacés le temps de rejoindre la voiture de Titus que Lexa a fini par appeler avant que la nuit tombe et qu'on meure de froid. Dans un geste de galanterie qu'elle regrettera sûrement demain en se réveillant malade, elle a insisté pour que j'enfile sa veste, seul vêtement sec à notre disposition. Je me suis enroulée dedans de bonne grâce, profitant de son odeur qui imprégnait le tissu.

Il ne nous a fallu que quelques secondes pour nous déshabiller de nouveau avant de nous enrouler dans les épaisses serviettes que Titus avait pris la peine de nous rapporter. Une fois au sec, je me suis glissée sur la banquette arrière du véhicule, avant de retrouver ma place au creux des bras de Lexa.

Ça fait maintenant bien vingt minutes que nous roulons et mon sourire n'a toujours pas disparu. Je lève les yeux sur le visage de Lexa pour constater que le sien non plus ne l'a pas quittée. Elle doit sentir mon regard sur elle parce qu'elle baisse légèrement la tête vers moi et son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu. Elle pose un baiser sur mon front avant de reporter son attention sur la route qui défile derrière la vitre, perdue dans ses pensées.

Un léger bip retentit dans l'habitacle et me surprend. Il attire évidemment l'attention de Lexa qui se redresse et appuie sur un bouton, faisant disparaître la vitre qui nous séparer de Titus, toujours au volant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Un appel de l'hôpital de Toronto.

Aussitôt mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je me redresse complètement. A côté de moi, Lexa a retrouvé son air sérieux. Mon sourire s'est évanoui et c'est avec une énorme boule dans l'estomac que je regarde Lexa décrocher en appuyant sur un bouton, emplissant l'habitacle du son de l'appel.

\- Oui ?

\- Mademoiselle Wood, docteur Lorelei Tsing de l'hôpital de Toronto. Je devais vous appeler dès qu'il y avait du nouveau au sujet de notre patient Finn Collins.

Le court silence qui suit le nom de mon ami me paraît durer une éternité.

\- J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles malheureusement. Les constantes de monsieur Collins, stables jusqu'à présent, ont chuté dangereusement ces dernières heures. Nous faisons tout notre possible actuellement mais je vais être honnête avec vous, ses chances sont minces et diminuent d'heure en heure.

Je sens la bile me brûler la gorge. Non, je ne veux pas y croire. Il ne peut pas… Il doit se battre !

\- Merci de m'avoir tenue informée, docteur Tsing. Faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour le sortir de là. L'argent ne doit en aucun cas être un de vos facteur limitants, est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Oui mademoiselle Wood, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir, je vous l'assure.

\- Merci. Et tenez-moi informée de l'avancée de la situation s'il vous plaît.

\- Bien entendu. Au revoir mademoiselle Wood.

\- Au revoir.

Le silence se fait et je n'entends plus que ma respiration et les battements chaotiques de mon cœur. A côté de moi Lexa ne dit rien, elle se contente de glisser sa main dans la mienne et de la serrer doucement pendant tout le reste du trajet.


End file.
